Time & Again The Queen of Darkness
by Black Wolf Chics
Summary: This world is overshadowed by dangerous plots. Grief, chaos & greed rule here. Blood stains our hands & darkness fills our souls. When our time here is at an end, he will rise & together we will fight. Our story marks a journey that outlasts centuries
1. Intro

Well howdy people! How are you? Well, I'd just like to start off and say that I have a brand new story for you! I'm currently thinking that there will be a sequel and maybe even a trilogy! I'm not sure. I was inspired by Diana Gabaldon (sp?). But further more on that score - I am not going to be copying her story! So don't accuse me of it! I admit some things may be similar, but not the same. It is not based on her story, it has just given me some ideas and that is all.

So with that said, please read on and I hope you like the story. Oh! And I do not own CCS or any of its characters - they belong to nirvana and clamp. And please don't take any or my characters and if there are any mistakes that I have missed I apologies ahead. You see how much I type, I can't possibly find every mistake, and if I make many, then it's bad of me and there are no excuses.

So here it is . . . oh and it's in modern time for now . . .

-------------------------------------------

**Time & Again - The Queen of Darkness**

" _Even on the darkest of nights, _

_stars will shine and give thee hope."_

Ages (So far)

Sakura 16

Madison 17

Li 20

Eriol 21

Alex de Winterton 21

Keno 19

Meridan 8

Lydian 6

It was a sunny day, the clouds high in the blue sky. The air was quiet except for the passing of the breeze. Nature went about its way ignoring the ruins of the forgotten temple, the bees buzzing as they collected the nectar of the small white flowers, the butterflies fluttering around looking for the right flower to sun themselves on. Ants hurried about and collected dirt to build up their homes as rain was on its way.

A couple of birds flew past, chirping happily. Everything seemed in perfect harmony, but yet something was . . . . off. . .

She'd felt it the moment she had pulled up in the four wheeled jeep a month ago. Since then, she couldn't trace the source of this disturbance. Was it in the air? No, it still smelled as sweet as it did every day. The earth perhaps? No, she had dug in the dirt with her own hands alone and with the others that had come with her and everything was healthy and rich with life. The animals were happy, there was no disturbance there, so what was it that she could sense and feel?

Hearing a shout, Sakura Avalon shielded her eyes from the sun's gaze and squinted her eyes, for in the distance; a figure had climbed up a hill and was waving to her. She raised her own hand in greeting, before looking around her quickly again, and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, started walking towards the person who had called to her.

A young man ran down the short hill to greet her smiling happily. He was covered in sand and dirt but his blue eyes were alight with excitement. He caught the young girl into a hug and lifted her into the air ignoring her cry of surprise at the unexpected welcome.

" You'll never believe it! " Alexander de Winterton cried as he once again restored Sakura to her feet, clasping her shoulders in a tight squeeze. " We made such a priceless discovery! "

Sakura blinked and watched as Alex ran his hands through his messy hair.

" You actually found something? " she asked curiously, her emerald eyes alight.

" Awe you should have been there! " Alex smiled. " We're not sure what it is yet, but it's something big! "

" Who unveiled it? " Sakura asked as they started walking up the hill.

" Miazaki, who else? " Alex replied smiling. " He mapped out the area and started digging and the next thing you know - _BAM_! - he's scored big time! "

" Sounds just like Miazaki. " Sakura replied half-heartedly, looking back over her shoulder at the field below.

" So what's got you coming out here everyday anyway?" Alex asked losing some of his excitement.

Sakura let the breeze pick up her long hair and let it play with it. Alex watched and felt that somehow he was looking at a young woman on the threshold of maturity looking down on what she had dubbed her land - a land where something was not right. She'd had that look on her face for weeks now. No matter who asked her, she would give an evasive answer and would leave it at that.

" Sakura? " he asked again when she didn't answer.

" Can't you feel it? " she asked turning to look at him. Her kind and gentle emerald eyes full of sadness.

" Feel what? " he asked tilting his head on the side.

" There's something in the air. " she replied thoughtfully.

" Are you feeling alright? " Alex asked concerned. " Maybe you've been out in the sun too much. I told Miazaki he was pushing you too hard, the least the old man could do is give you a raise. "

Sakura turned her unnatural emerald eyes on Alex and he felt the usual slam of desire go through him. Sakura Avalon was the youngest member of their team and yet she was the most beautiful woman any of them had ever seen. The most desirable thing about her though, was the fact that she was totally oblivious to the fact that she was beautiful. Her innocence just added to the lust drive in the male population.

" This has nothing to do with Miazaki. " she replied and they continued walking again.

" But Sakura you haven't been yourself lately. " Alex replied.

" You worry too much. " she replied quietly, her mind on the field again.

" But with your mind on that - " he indicated the field behind them. " How can you focus on anything else? "

" You just leave that to me. " she said and then picked up her pace as they came into the site.

People bustled back and forth, some carrying buckets of dirt out of the site, others bringing empty buckets back in. They headed for the little square of dirt where people were milling around watching as more and more of the find was uncovered. Sakura moved to the edge of the pit where one of the workers bowed his head to her and reached up, clasping her gently around her waist, lowering her down into the pit. She smiled a shy thank you at him and then brushed her hair out of her face as she knelt down next to Miazaki and smiled when he looked up to acknowledge her.

" So what have you discovered this time papa? " she asked.

Miazaki smiled brightly at his adopted daughter, wiping sweat from his brow. Sakura had been a little, shy girl with a dream the first time that he had met her. She had looked up at him with huge, emerald eyes and had told him that she was going to be working in his team one day - just as soon as she could grow up and get her degree. He had laughed and joked with the little girl and had spent the day sharing his knowledge with her. He had watched the light in her eyes when she talked about the things she knew and understood and how her little face flushed with excitement, would glow when he'd share another story with her.

He'd watched that light go out of her when her carer from the orphanage had come to take her little hand and guide her out of the museum. He had stood thoughtfully on the spot where she had left him and it took him only until the next morning to arrange for the little girl to be brought to live with him in his huge ad lonely mansion. He'd never looked back.

She had soaked up every thing he had told her, explored with her own mind and found things that he had not known until she had shared them with him. She was bright and intelligent and he had watched her grow up and the pride he felt when he watched her filled his chest until sometimes he felt he would burst.

He had asked her if she had wanted his name, instead of Avalon, the name of her forgotten family, but she had shaken her curly head and stated that it was the last thing she had of her real family and that she was determined to keep it. But she had seen the pain in his eyes and had later come and sat on his knee where he sat in front of the fire and had mumbled that she would like to add his name onto the end of her real name. He had felt the tears come to his eyes as she had fallen asleep in his lap, her slow and steady breathing a comfort to an old and lonely man.

So he smiled brighter at Sakura Avalon Miazaki and indicated that she could come closer to look for herself what he had found. For a sixteen year old who had already got her degree and had been working on his team for almost a year, Sakura was a very intelligent young woman and he couldn't be prouder.

Sakura hunkered down next to him and stared at the huge stone tablet still buried within the ground. She ran her hand over the line and tilted her head to the side as she did when she was running things through her mind trying to find a solution to a problem. It was ancient beyond anything they had ever uncovered before. The pictures were still hidden beneath dirt, but what she could see of them made her skin tingle and she frowned as she let her hand rest on it. It hummed with energy and she snapped her hand back as if burned.

" What is it? " Alex asked as he knelt down beside them.

" It's full of energy. " Sakura replied looking up at Miazaki. " I don't like it papa. "

" Hmm. " Miazaki placed his hands on it and waited. He pulled it back a moment later and shook his head. " I don't feel a thing. "

" But I can. " Sakura said and placed her hands back on it and pulled them away. " It's there. "

" Here let me try. " Alex pushed past them and placed his hands on it and shook his head.

" Nothing. "

" You're not trying hard enough. " Sakura said jumping to her feet. " I don't like it. You should leave it be. "

" Sakura - "

" See I told you old man. " Alex said indicating Sakura. " I told you were working her too hard. She's suffering from heat stroke or something. First strange feelings and now this. "

" I am not crazy Alex. " Sakura said anger coming into her emerald eyes.

" But sweetheart, " he soothed. " I can't help but worry. " Sakura rolled her eyes and jumped out of the pit.

" Whatever. I'm going to lay down I'm tired. Excuse me please. "

Sakura bathed her face in the cool water set out by her servant that Miazaki insisted that she have. She could do without the slavery, but her father had said that he never kept anyone in his employ that didn't want to be there. If they wished to go they were free to. He paid them well and he had never treated them badly, so Sakura had gone along with it - reluctantly. She liked doing things for herself and she didn't want to think herself someone that she was not. She was not some spoiled, little rich girl, she was a poor girl who was lucky enough to cross the divide and live a good life.

The tent flap pulled back and Miazaki stood in the doorway. Sakura braided her hair and indicated for him to come in. He respected her need for privacy.

" My dear, " he began but stopped. Sakura tied off her hair and poured a cool drink for herself and handed one to him.

" I am not crazy papa. " Sakura said and smiled.

" I know my dear, but perhaps de Winterton was right. Maybe I am working you too hard. You are still young and not immune to the long hours like I am. " Sakura laughed.

" Papa, I've worked the same hours you have since I got my degree and even before then when you would sneak me in. "

Miazaki nodded and sat down on the chair next to her. " Yes, I know. But I can't help but think lately, that maybe you would be better off not working so often and go out and have fun. Be with people you're own age and be ridiculously happy like so many others your age. I think I have become selfish in my senior years hoarding you all for myself. "

" Papa if I wanted to be some immature teenager on the verge of adulthood, I would be out there driving off into the sunset with de Winterton and screaming with delight at freedom and making out with as many boys as I can just for the thrill of it. " she saw his jaw tighten with the image of a 'loose woman' and smiled.

" Since I am in here and not in the back of de Winterton's car, no matter how rich he may be, I am where I want to be. You know I never really got along with people my own age. I am outcast, a loner. I like working with you and de Winterton though he can sometimes play the part of little rich boy too far. I would speak up if I was unhappy papa, so please do not worry so. I love you and I would not leave you unless I fell in love with a rock star and wanted fame and fortune and his children or unless I was adducted by aliens and had no way of letting you know that I would not be home for dinner. "

" Please do not talk about being adducted my dear, " Miazaki said as he drained the last of the drink. " It would be the end of me if you were to disappear and never be seen again. "

" Oh don't be a fuddy duddy papa. " Sakura smiled. " I wasn't being serious. I was just making a point. "

" I know, but I do not want to hear your name and 'abducted' and 'never seen again' in the same sentence. It gives me chills just to hear it. "

Sakura rose and placed her hand lovingly on his shoulder and kissed him on the head. Pulling back and smiling, Sakura reassured him that she would never leave him. She loved him too much. Miazaki left her to her rest and although it was cool, her body and mind tired, she tossed and turned with dreams of the field with the ruins.

------------------------------------------

The air was cooler tonight than it had been during the day. The city came to life when the sun set. Cafe's experiencing their peek hours opened their doors further and encourage any in, setting more tables and chairs outside so they could enjoy the nice weather.

A couple of buses drove passed followed by a break in the traffic and the small group ran through it to get to the other side of the street. Sakura laughed with delight as she shot everyone smiles as they made their way down the street to one of the more famous cafes.

As they came up the fancy cafe a redhead by the name of Jeanne shot a look at Miazaki.

" It's a good thing that you're paying for the underdogs like me to come to a place like this, otherwise old man I'd be demanding for a raise. "

" I can't help if I have a taste for finer things in life Jeanne. It makes good living, besides do you ever complain after being fed a good meal? "

" Sassy bastard. " Jeanne smirked as she flicked away her cigarette. " A girl like me has to eat but I can't help it if your fancy food gets stuck in my craw once and a while old man, ever heard of a selection? But despite all that I want to keep my boss happy and if I want to keep my job I'll keep my mouth shut. " she flashed him a sunny smile that had Sakura laughing as they walked into the cafe and asked for tables.

" . . . anyway my parents want me to return to Oxford and god knows where else to pick up a law degree. Can you believe it? Me a lawyer I mean? " Alex said as he refilled his cup for the third time. " I mean it was them that talked me into becoming an archaeologist in the first place and now that they know I'm having a ball, they want to uproot me again and make me do something else. I don't think fun is allowed in my family. Now I know how Daniel feels. " (1)

" Maybe you should go pout and Daddy will buy you a new car. " one of the guys that they worked with jabbed him playfully in the shoulder and smiled.

" Hey shut up, I'm being serious. " Alex glared back.

" Don't worry de Winterton, " Sakura smiled. " Just throw a tantrum and if you successfully manage to ruffle your mother's feathers, maybe they'll let you stay. " she battered her eyes at him teasingly and he huffed.

" I can understand the rich boy jokes, but must you pick on me all the bloody time? "

Sakura patted him on the shoulder and tried to stifle her giggles, but her eyes shone with mirth. It was good to young and be full of life.

" Ok, ok. We'll lay off for a while, won't we everyone? " she asked smiling.

" Sure. " came a chorus of replies, all wearing smiles of their own.

" And I mean more than five minutes this time guys. " Alex said firmly to a chorus of laughter.

" So what's on the agenda for tomorrow? " Jeanne asked when she turned her gaze on Miazaki.

" We'll do some more digging. I want that tablet out of the ground and into protection as soon as it is able. I don't want it breaking at the last moment. Whatever we can learn from it, will be helpful for the report. "

" You're not really going to the unearth that thing are you? " Sakura cut in a frown marring her forehead.

" You don't think we should? " Jeanne asked curiously.

" Sakura's been getting weird '_vibes_' about it and the ruins on that back field. " Alex cut in teasingly.

" Really?" Jeanne asked interested. " Something bad huh? "

" I can't explain it. " she replied thoughtfully. " It's just something about that place that calls to me. "

" Be careful, " one guy spoke up flicking his cigarette before drawing on it deeply. " There's old stories around that talk about stuff like that. They say that you should stay away if you encounter something odd. Mainly fables and such, but still some people actually take it seriously. Maybe you should stay away for a while. "

" You think so? " Sakura asked still frowning. The guy shrugged.

" Not really into all that stuff myself, just things that we once talked about the pass the time. "

" I see. " Sakura picked up her coffee, but didn't drink it. She starred at her reflection in the liquid inside and frowned deeper.

" Perhaps, " Miazaki cleared his throat and looked at Sakura. " Perhaps you should have a few days off. Just to explore and catch up on sleep. You do look tired of late my dear. We'll continue with the digging and you enjoy yourself. "

" You really think I should take a break? "

" I've been thinking about it for a while, but those shadows under your eyes prove that I'm right when I say take a few days off. "

" If you say so. " Sakura replied placing her cup down. " I wouldn't want to be in the way. "

" Good. Then it will ease my mind to know that you are relaxing and getting some sleep. " Miazaki replied smiling.

Sakura nodded and one of the guys started talking about some of the funny things that had happened to him and some other workers when they had been overseas that had the small group laughing and telling jokes afterwards. To anyone that would walk past and gaze into the cafe, it would seem like a happy family was gathered around the tables inside sharing a closeness that could easily be seen. Some would smile and continue on and some would stop and go into the cafe and order something just to be a part of that happy scene that they had seen from out on the sidewalk.

------------------------------------------

The lines mimicked the scene in front of her revealing the old ruins and the scenery around it. Sakura swatted at a fly and then withdrew another stick of charcoal and started sketching again. There was just something about the ruins that called to her. What is was, she had no idea.

She pushed her hair away from her face irritated and then sighed when a shadow appeared on the sketch book in front of her and she sighed.

" We give you a couple of days off and why is it, that I'm not surprised to find you here? "

" Alex, you're in my light. " she replied patiently.

" Why should I move? You're supposed to be as far away from this place as possible. "

" Why is it today that you're playing bossy male? " Sakura sighed and shifted a little so she could begin again.

" Because I'm your friend from college and because I can worry about you. " Alex squatted down and looked down at the ruins.

Alex had been in his second year of college when he had first met the young wonder. At the young age of fourteen, Sakura had wizzed though all her courses surprising most and shocking others. She had met Alex when he had approached her to ask her how she did it. Despite the age difference, they two become solid friends and Alex managed to bring the shy, quiet girl out of her shell, if only a little. He, who had grown up with demands and being told what to do all his life, found the young girl with so much kindness to give, a relief of his daily misery.

Alex had finished after his third year and had received his college degree and found himself in Miazaki's group thanks to the bright-eyed girl who had helped him along. A year later, fresh out of college herself, Sakura joined the group as well.

" Look I'm just curious about a weird feeling. That doesn't mean that I need a bodyguard. "

" I came to ask you a question, not to watch over you. "

" Well then, I'm sorry. " Sakura squinted and then sketched a difficult part of the drawing.

" That's coming along well, can I get a copy? "

" Sure. I never figured what you found in my silly sketches. You hoard every one I let you get your hands on. "

" You're good at what you do and what's wrong with liking what I see? "

" Alex I've told you I won't go out with you. You're not my type. " she replied gently as she could knowing the familiar line.

" I know, I know. Friend material but nothing more. Why do you reject everyone that asks you out? "

Sakura grunted as she nearly ruined her drawing. " We've had this argument before remember? My personal life is none of your concern. "

" But you never indulge in the greater things in life. "

" As in casual flings like you? " she retorted. " No thanks. I prefer to keep my reputation intact. "

" My reputation isn't in question Sakura. " Alex said frowning. " Besides it's not like I have so many mistresses that I can't remember their names. I - "

" Spare me Alex. You've had so many casual flings one could almost accuse you of over indulging yourself. Just because the female population swoons whenever you flash the charm doesn't mean that all girls will fall for it. "

" Ok I'm going to steer this away from explosive terrain, otherwise I might end up saying something that I will regret. "

Sakura just nodded and continued sketching. She adored Alex as a friend despite the times when the rich up-bringing came into play and threatened to topple their understanding of each other. Sometimes she wondered how thick her friend could be, but then she remembered that she was brought up differently from those around her. She had sense.

" So what did you want? " Sakura asked as she finished the picture.

" I just wanted to ask you what you thought of what my parents were asking of me. "

" You mean the whole Oxford thing? "

" Yeah. Do you think I should just ignore them and keep going, or should I sit down and talk to them? "

" Why do you ask me? I'm not the advice giving sort. I can barely choose between whether or not I want pizza or pasta on Friday nights at Jo's. What makes you think I could tell you how to deal with a tough situation? "

Alex smiled and brushed her hair away from her eyes. " That's what I love about you, you're always so honest. That's hard to find in many these days. "

" Alex. " Sakura said losing patience. " I repeat: What makes you think I can help? "

" Ok, lets put it this way. What would you do if old man Zaki wanted you to do something and - "

" I know where this is going. I would simply tell him that I was happy the way I was and making me do something else right now would make me unhappy. I'd tell him that I love being with everyone here and that I've found my place. Alex just tell them that their idea isn't completely blown out of the water and that you've considered it and if there comes a time when you want to do a little soul searching, that you will consider trying their idea. Who knows you might like it when you get sick of our rich boy jokes. "

" God. " Alex blinked and starred at her. " You're amazing, you know that? " Sakura shrugged.

" It's not that hard Alex. " she replied. " Here, " she signed her name with love and handed the sketch to Alex.

" But this is your only one. " Alex protested.

" No it's not. " Sakura said flipping the sketching book closed. " I got heaps earlier. Now are you coming? "

" Sure, wait up. "

------------------------------------------------

Sakura took a deep breath and stared up at the ruins standing in front of her. She shifted her bag that she carried on her shoulder. It was windy today, and she had braided her hair to keep it's length out of her eyes and face. She rested her boot on the stair and just stood there and listened. After a while she pushed up and walked into the old ruin and looked around her.

It was a simple room with the usual engravings and pictures on the wall. What she was amazed at was the amount of detail on the engravings in the stone floor. Although it was cracked from the years of time, from the earth shifting and from when part of the ceiling had collapsed, it was still mostly intact. It was amazing.

" Ok I'm finally here. " she whispered looking above her at the ceiling. " What do you want from me? "

------------------------------------------------

" Almost have it! " Alex puffed as he and several others tried to lift the stone tablet from the ground. " Heave! "

The ground shifted and gave and the stone was lifted into the air with cheers and whistles. Finally it was revealed. The huge stone tablet revealed a circle with several squares inside with a huge sun and a moon sitting below it to the left side. Behind the pictures lie a mass of lines all intermingling together, connecting everything together.

" Gently people, gently. " Miazaki said as they moved it out of the pit and laid it down on the examining table under the shelter of the tent.

" Ah, my lovely. " Miazaki crooned as he brushed more dirt off it. " Lets get a better look at you shall we? "

They all leaned closer to it and tried to make out more details as they laid it down. Suddenly the dirt blew off it as the wind picked up and they were forced to shield their eyes from the blast. The tent pulled against its pegs and one managed to be ripped out, flapping in the air.

" Where did that come from? " Jeanne yelled over the sound of the wind.

" I don't know. Was there anything on the forecast predicting a gale force wind?! " Alex yelled.

They rest could only wait until the freak storm disappeared.

_Meanwhile . . . _

She heard it coming across the fields and she tensed wanting to know what it was. When it hit, she realized that it had been the sound of the wind coming down the hills at top speed. The ruin creaked and she screamed as rocks and debris fell. She dropped her bag and put her hands up over her ears and waited for it to end. Where had this come from? Alex had said nothing that morning about there being a big front coming through.

More rocks fell and just when the thought came to her that she should run, something struck her in the back of the head and she saw red and then black as she fell.

And that was all she knew . . .

----------------------------------

Amongst the sound of soft chanting, murmurs of prayers and the sweet smell of the incense burning nearby, a young woman lifted her head, the smoke of the incense burning around her. Near by, a small golden gong used for ceremony, reverberated as if struck slightly. The song echoed past her and seemed to fill the temple. She watched the gong swayed back and forth and sighed.

Her prayers had been answered.

TBC

----------------------------------

(1) Alex is merely referring to his brother.

Me: So what do you all think? There was a lot to establish in this chapter and I'm not sure that I have achieved that.

Sakura: Why am I always the accident-prone one? If I'm not being kidnapped, falling over, being shot –

Me: I'd like to talk about a few things in this chapter so my intentions are crystal clear.

Sakura: - Getting hit in the back of the head, being tied up –

Me: Would you like a tissue for your issue Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Hmphs angrily

Me: As I was saying – Let's discuss this chapter. I wanted to have something a little different from all the common ffics lately. I tried to think of a way that Sakura could be around the ancient site and discarded heaps of common threads. I'm not exactly certain how I came up with her being an orphan and being adopted by a random old man called Miazaki – and yes I did borrow the name from " _Howl's Moving Castle_" director Miazaki.

I didn't use his identity or his personality in this fanfic so I can't get in trouble for using the name. I have stated here that it is used on a completely fictional character so therefore I have covered my butt from any legal pursuits.

Ok I know some of you are probably wondering why I made her such a super whiz-kid – I mean finishing college at age 15 and then being an archaeologist before 16 – that's pretty scary. I incorporated this because of the time line I'm working into this story. As you continue to read you'll understand in the future chapters that for everything that I wish to do, Sakura has to 'grow' into her role.

Sakura: You're going to have me doing back flips off the ceiling aren't you? Am I getting paid for this?

Me: Now, now Sakura-chan I wouldn't make you do the impossible and no, you are not getting paid for this as this jobless, lazy writer is too busy sitting here writing for her fans.

Sakura: I see…

Me: As I was saying, this is going to be a pretty in-depth story. I don't mean that I will go into every detail as I think I would personally go mad from doing so, but what I mean is that there will be a lot happening in this story – I think I mentioned earlier that I'm aiming for a trilogy. takes a deep breath The amount of work ahead of me makes me want to cry.

Ok moving on – I mentioned that Sakura was having a strong pull to the ancient ruin. I ask this: haven't you ever been somewhere and there was just something about the place you where that you sensed something more than what meets the eye? That you couldn't tell if it was good or bad, just the fact that there was that something in the back of your subconscious? Something that was bigger than you could comprehend?

I've felt it in my [limited travels. Anyway Sakura was drawn to this place and she isn't quite sure why. Well I guess she's going to find out now isn't she? I always love the stories about Stone Hedge and the stories you hear/read about things that happen in Ireland and Scotland. My family traces back to the Celts and that area but that is beside the point -

Sakura: It's in your blood. You can't deny your ancestry. I've learnt that lesson well. Ancestors have a way of finding you no matter where you are – especially the _dead _ones.

Me: chuckling Oh in case you didn't pick up on it – the stone tablet they unearthed was the original Clow symbol. I had to bring in something from the original CCS so I used it. It gives it a nice touch don't you think?

Me: Anyway like Diana Gabaldon wrote – her character went to an ancient ring and went back through time. I love stories like that so that's why I'm writing this. I think that's all I wanted to say in this first chapter and I thank you for taking the time to read this before you review.

Sakura: You thought she had forgotten to remind you didn't you minna-san?

Me: Please review and let me know what you think. Don't flame me as I hate it when you do. Constructive criticism accepted.

Till next time..

The document saves before the laptop shuts down. The lid is closed and the light is switched off. The door closes and the room is submerged into silent, blissful darkness.

Dedicated to Dancingwind Forever.


	2. The Farm

_If Sakura thought that daily life was complicated beforehand she's proven wrong when she steps back in time & finds herself amongst a violent war that engulfs the entire country. But why? And who is the wolf that has taken the job of being her companion?_

_On the surface it just seems that one man's greed knows no boundaries, but as Sakura travels she discovers information that leads to an underlying web of plots that transcend time and space. _

_But things are not so simple as she is thrown up against incredible odds and must struggle to survive all the while escaping the Rebellion, a society dedicated to eradicating the evil that has taken hold of the land, but at what cost will they go to to secure their future? _

Here's chapter 2. Hope you like.

_**Sakura I Don't Think You're in Kansas Any More . . . .**_

---------------------------------------------

**Time & Again - The Queen of Darkness**

'_Curiosity can bring on _

_great acts of courage'_

The sound of water dripping finally woke her.

Head groggy, eyes bleary and stomach churning, Sakura blinked in the semi darkness and laid still listening to the sound of water dripping. Where was she? She sat up and cringed feeling the bump on the back of her head. She looked around her and a flood of memories came rushing back and she gasped.

She crawled to her knees and looked around the ruin and frowned. Either the bump was bigger than she thought or something looked different. She looked behind her and up at the ceiling.

" . .It can't be . . " she whispered.

There was no hole in the roof with sunlight shining through, no fallen pillars, no nothing. It was in immaculate condition. It was like she had stepped through time. That thought brought her upright and tensing with fear. No, it couldn't be, there was no such thing as time travel. They had been trying to do it for centuries, since the age when man had started dreaming of such things, but it wasn't possible - was it?

"Oh dear .. " she whispered standing up.

She took a step and tripped on something. Blinking in the semi darkness, she reached down and grabbed her bag. At least she had that.

Clutching it to her chest as she looked around, Sakura walked toward the entrance and was pleased to see that it was at least still day light. She stepped outside and looked around her. It still looked the same as before, but she knew that it wasn't. Something told her to look harder.

The grass was longer and she was sure those trees hadn't been there before. She looked around her and blinked in complete stunned amazement. She let the breeze play with her hair and then she threw her head back and laughed. It was the only thing that one could do when they had been transported to another time, another place with no way home.

The sound of horses suddenly stopped her laughter and as she sobered up instantly. She listened as they came closer. Men's voices could be heard as they urged their mounts on faster. Could it be a search party? She wondered. Had she been out that long? Shaking her head, not sure if she had a concussion or not, Sakura left the temple.

Swinging her back pack onto her shoulder she ran for the trees and ducked down low into the bushes as eight men rounded the hill came hurtled down at top speed. Sakura caught a glimpse of dark faces and dark clothing before they were passed her and were already getting out of sight.

Knowing she needed help, she stood up and made up her mind. She would follow them.

She started running keeping an eye on the tracks in the dirt. She ran until she couldn't draw a decent breath and then only out of exhaustion, she collapsed on the ground and sucked in huge lung full's of air. She leant back against the rough bark of a tree and almost wished she had stayed near the temple.

She didn't have much in the name of the back pack; it was only a small one that she carried some stuff from time to time in. It could hardly hold anything useful, but she hadn't parted with it for years and she wasn't going to start now. She had some sandwiches, some munchies and a small can of pepper spray and that was about it. She had no MP3 player, no cd's, nothing to point to the fact that she belonged in any other time than this one (apart from the pepper spray).

The only thing she did have that could be traced back to her own time was a small wallet that she kept small change in for when she was busy on a dig. She hadn't liked to carry large amounts of money on her after one time that she had come back to her bag to find that it had been looted.

She pulled it out now and looked at the photos that she had in there. There were pics of her father, of her and the team, her and Alex and other people that she had made friends with over the years. That was partly why she carried it on her too. She liked to remember the people that she loved.

Sighing and feeling totally miserable, Sakura leant back against the tree and stared up at the blue sky high above her through the foliage of the trees around her. When she had had enough of sitting, she got to feet and started walking in the direction that the horses went. If she was lucky they might lead her to a village or something.

Hours later, hot, tired and exhausted, Sakura stumbled out of the trees and stopped short. Ahead of her was a remarkable sight. A small village stood no more than ten meters away. She watched fascinated as people went about their daily lives dressed as if they had stepped right out of the pages of one of her father's texts. If she wasn't smelling the smells and seeing it with her own eyes, she might have considered that she was dreaming. But it wasn't possible, it was so real and nothing about it seemed dream like.

She ducked back into the cover of the trees and continued to watch them. She would kill for a camera! Oh she wished her father could see this! He would go nuts! She smiled at that thought and imagined how these people would react if her father cornered them and started conducting an interview.

She was contemplating what was going to be her next course of action when she heard screams and frowned when she saw the people in the village scatter. She stood up and tried to see what all the fuss was about and then her eyes widened in curiosity as she watched the eight riders she had been following, halt in the middle of the dusty street.

A little girl no younger than thirteen wasn't quick enough to hide herself. She was running towards her mother's arms when one of the burly men grabbed her and lifted her off her feet to be held in front of the man like some prize at a trade fair by the scruff of her tunic.

" Well look what we have here. " Sakura's heard him call out to his friends. " I think we will be having some fun tonight. "

Sakura, the girl and the people who were still watching gasped in horror at the same time.

" Please no. " the girl begged, her gray eyes opened in fright. She looked to where her mother who watched her in fear. " Mama! " she cried reaching out towards her.

A surrounding crack followed after the man's palm had connected with her cheek. " Silence bitch! " the man seethed. " Otherwise we'll take yer mama too. "

" Oh God. . . " the girl whimpered as she was placed in front of him on the horse.

_In the bushes not too far away, two glistening amber eyes watched on silently._

Sakura saw the tears on the young girls face and her cheeks went red with rage. Before she knew what she was doing, she rushed into the street, planted her feet apart, put her hands on hips and glared up at the big brute with fury flashing in her emerald eyes.

" Who the hell do you think you are, you pedophile! " she yelled in fury. " Put that girl down this instant! "

_Amber eyes widened a little in interest and then disappeared into the bushes._

" Well what do we have here? " the man she was glaring at said as he looked he up and down.

" Put her down this instant! " Sakura seethed and reached up and tugged the girl down and pushed her behind her. " Run as soon as you can. " Sakura whispered to the girl behind her.

" Well look at this. " the man said sneering. " She thinks she can take what is rightfully mine. " he laughed.

" I have every right to take what lawfully doesn't belong to you! " Sakura snapped angrily. " You can't just go around and take whatever you like. It's illegal. "

" Well you see, there's your problem. " he sneered at her as his friends started to close in on her. " I can and there is no law that says I can't have what I want. "

" You will not hurt her or anyone else here while I stand! " Sakura said passionately flinging her arms out. " Go get your digs doing something legal for once. Who knows, being the prig that you are, you might just like doing good, hard earned work for once! "

" Silence! " he yelled and Sakura flinched. " I will not let some gutter beggar tell me what to

do! "

" Well someone has to! " Sakura yelled back. " Your mother obviously never did! "

The man's face stared at her in disbelief for a moment before his face clouded with fury. Sakura eyes were wide with fright. What was she doing?!! Why was she standing up to a bully that easily outweighed her small frame and had every ounce of strength to crush her? Sakura wasn't known for her temper, but here she was furious and disgusted with these men for wanting to take a small girl and do horrible things with her.

" You dare call my mother a gutter beggar?!! " he shouted.

Sakura blinked in surprise. " No - I didn't mean that - "

" Silence tramp! " he snarled and reached out for her but she ducked, having the good sense to do so.

" Come here! " he snarled.

It suddenly dawned on Sakura that she was surrounded. Now that she had the good sense to look around her, she noticed that all eight of them where moving around to close her off from escape. She couldn't afford to get captured on her first day here.

She acted on instinct and brought her hand up and slapped the rump of the closest horse which made it rear in fright and set three of the others off. The others danced in anxiety and Sakura ducked, rolled, and leapt to her feet and bolted, but not before she managed to push one of them off the back of the horse, where he landed in the dirt swearing and cursing as he tried to roll away from his horses hooves.

" Hey!" the man yelled as he tried to keep his mount steady. " Get back here you little - " he cursed as his horse reared.

Sakura ran, picking up her bag as she went. She ran as fast as she could and then hiding behind a tree, she tried to listen above the pounding of her heart. Her victory was short lived as she heard them giving chase. She swallowed and looked around her. What had possessed her?!! She noticed the pine tree and ran for it. It stood in a cluster of other trees and she hoped that they wouldn't be able to find her as she shouldered her bag and started climbing.

She sat on the highest branch that she could get to before they appeared in the small cluster of trees. They looked around them and Sakura swallowed hoping they couldn't hear the pounding of her heart. But it seemed that her luck was running out as one of them, the one that she had knocked to the ground, looked straight up at her and sneered. They gathered around the bottom of the tree and she gulped.

" Come down here and we'll go easier on you than if we have to come up and get you. " the man called.

" No way! How derranged do you think I am buster? " she yelled back and watched them frown over her words.

" You can't stay up there all night! " the man laughed with his friends at the joke.

" Oh no? " she called crossing her arms stubbornly. " Just watch me! "

They all lost their smiles and looked more furious than before.

" Come down here now! "

" No! " Sakura yelled back.

" Arrggh, now! "

" Go away! "

" That's it! Luthur get up there! "

" _Eeep_. " Sakura squeaked as she watched the bandit clutch his knife between his teeth and start climbing.

She looked around her and spotted it. She picked a pine cone from the branch above her and smiled sweetly down at the bandit coming towards her. He paused as he watched her. She pegged it with all might and watched it go '_bonk_' right off the bandit's head. He swore as best he could with his knife between his teeth, but Sakura was already pegging more as fast as she could pick them.

Luthor slid to the ground and raised his hands above his head and glared up at her when she stopped. The leader snarled and yelled furiously at the man Luthor. Sakura watched in amusement and couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. Upon hearing it, the man looked up at her and snarled and started yelling curses at her while he waved his hand in fury.

" Bite me baka! " Sakura yelled back and threw another pine cone. " I've been mugged before and I know how to deal with the likes of you! " The man looked up at her.

" You've been accosted before? " he asked surprised.

" Oh yeah, for sure. " Sakura yelled back and threw another pine cone for the sake of it. " By bigger, meaner and scarier looking people than you, oh, and by little weasels too! "

" And you've defeated them? " he asked warily.

" Are you kidding?" Sakura asked. " The last one I put in hospital for a week! " she smirked at the thought of kicking the jerk in the balls with her well aimed knee. She wasn't _that_ shy.

They all looked at each other warily.

" Into the healers lodge?" he questioned.

" Yep. He wasn't going anywhere in a hurry. " she replied smirking.

" Argh, I've had enough of this banter. Get up there and get her Snake. "

" I wouldn't if I were you. " Sakura called down tossing a pine cone up and down in her hand.

" Sorry boss. " Snake replied. " But I'd like to keep my eyes. "

" Yellow belly snake! " the leader yelled.

" Hey, " Sakura yelled. " Give the man a break bully. Just because you're too lazy to come up here yourself. "

" If you're going to keep calling out to me at least know my name is Fang! " he growled.

" Yeah?" Sakura arched her brow. " Well I'm not afraid of you. "

" Ah but that's only because you're up there and I am down here. " he smirked and started climbing.

He swore as he was '_donked'_ on the head by several pine cones.

" Wrench cut that out! " he snarled and continued climbing.

" Not until you leave me alone! " Sakura yelled and jumped up further into the tree.

" You made a fool out of me and my gang! The fact that you continue to do so is what keeps us coming lass. Our pride is on the line. "

" What pride? " Sakura snapped and threw another pine cone. " You have no sense of honor! For a bully like you to pick on innocent young girls is what makes you animals! You should be ashamed! There will be no glory for you! So help me, but I can only hope you all end up with what's coming to you! Don't you know that what goes around comes around? Believe me, one day you will find yourself in this same situation and there will be no escape for you!"

The men looked at each other warily as Fang climbed higher. They were all unaware of the silent eyes that watched them from the dark.

Sakura pegged the last pine cone and gulped. She would have to climb higher, but that branch wouldn't hold her weight. She screamed when Fang grabbed her leg and tugged. She screamed again as the branch snapped and she clawed at the branch below her as it rushed up to her.

Fang cursed and tugged harder keeping his hold on the trunk. Sakura grabbed hold of him as she slipped and they both toppled and slammed into the ground, Sakura luckily landing on Fang.

Pine needles and bark showered down on them like snow and neither moved. The birds had taken flight at the screams and now the forest was deadly quiet.

Sakura moaned and felt the pain slice through her knee where she had jarred it. Fang groaned and she scrambled back against the tree behind her as they all loomed above her smirking happily. Fang got unsteadily to his feet and snarled.

" Now you will pay for all the misery you have caused us! " he reached out toward her and she screamed.

But her scream didn't disguise the mighty snarl that came from the coverage of the bushes. Sakura cowered as she heard the screams as whatever that had been in the bushes attacked those around her. Her eyes flew open just in time to see the wolf rip out Snake's throat, blood splattering the tree near her.

Innocent emerald eyes wide with fear, watched fascinated as the wolf attacked three more and snarled, barring his razor sharp teeth to Fang, blood dripping from his maw. Fang shook with fear and stared at the wolf paralyzed. Someone came up behind the wolf while another one moved towards her. The wolf snarled and continued to fight.

Sakura fumbled within her bag and clutched her hands around the small bottle as the man wrapped his hand around her throat and dragged her to her feet. Sakura closed her eyes as she heard Fang's last scream - cut off half way through it. She was starting to go black at the edges of her vision and she knew she had to do it now.

She stiffened when something slammed into the man that held her and she rolled away and watched as two advanced on the wolf. He backed away watching them both with his piercing eyes. Sakura got to her feet shakily and called out to the nearest guy. He turned and she held up the pepper spray and sprayed it with a fierce delight as she listened to the guy scream and clutch his eyes.

_It was enough. _

The wolf leapt into action and finished them off quickly, licking his maw and then throwing his head back and howling when they fell down dead. Sakura was frozen on the spot listening to that primal call.

When he had finished with his claim he turned intelligent eyes on hers and Sakura sank to the ground never taking her eyes away from his. He lowered his head threatening, refusing to break the stare. Sakura barely dared to breathe. Would she be next?

To her amazement, the wolf, losing interest in the staring contest, went over to the one that she had sprayed and sniffed. Smelling the strong, potent smell, he scrunched his nose up and shook his head, backing away at the same time. Sakura couldn't help it, reaction set in and she started laughing. She grew in volume as she saw the startled look on the wolf's face.

" I have no idea why I'm laughing . ." she wiped at tears in her eyes. " I'm about to be wolf food and all I can do is laugh. "

He continued to watch her silently and when she was able to return to a small amount of sanity she looked back at him. She watched the sunlight glint off his chestnut coat mixed with white on his front. She tilted her head to the side and looked thoughtful.

" Why aren't you eating me already? " she asked quietly. _Why shouldn't she talk to the wolf? She was hysterical after all and she was about to die. Why not go out with a bang?_" If you don't mind I don't want you to play with your food before you eat me. Just make sure I don't feel any pain. That's all I ask okami. "

When he simply continued to stare at her she grew angry.

" Why the hell don't you eat me already?!! " she snapped and watched him start.

He licked his chops and she was vividly aware of the blood that graced that maw.

" Oh I get it. " she said standing up and brushing her clothes off. " You like to play mind games with your prey before you land the killing blow. I understand. " she said and picked up her bag. " You're sick! Sick you hear?!! " she yelled hysterically.

The wolf was tense and by the look on his face she could see that he was surprised as well. It almost seemed as if he had never been accused of such a thing before.

" Oh great now I talking to animals as if they can understand me. . " she muttered and limped off.

" No offense wolfie, but I am not going to hang around and wait for you to eat me or for people to come along and find this mess you made. At least you could have cleaned up a little. Didn't you mother ever teach you to clean up after yourself? "

It _had_ been too long a day.

He turned his head to the side and regarded her with comical disbelief. She stared back at him in the small cluster of trees and shook her head and started walking off trying to ignore the picture he made, standing tall and proud, maw graced with blood and the sunlight filtering through the leaves and sending his chestnut coat aflame. He was letting her go and she wasn't going to tempt fate. She felt a prickle between her shoulder blades and she stopped again and turned to look at him one more time. He was still there looking at her with a look that suggested she was just like the rest. Ungrateful.

How she could be putting human emotions to that of an animal? She had no idea. But she felt her conscience prick and she sighed. He had saved her regardless of what he was. She was acting ungrateful and rude. Her bag dropped to the ground in a heap and she sighed again. She met the wolf's gaze evenly from her distance and shook her head.

" I've never done this before, but - " she clasped her hands together and bowed low as she had been taught when she was small.

" Arigato Wolf-san. " she bowed lower and then looked up. " Thank you okami for saving my life. I am in your debt. "

He straightened and tensed. She had surprised him greatly and something else - she couldn't quite explain. She picked up her bag and walked off in the direction furthest from the town and the massacre that had happened there.

_Keen amber eyes watched her go and then, without looking at the carnage around him, he slipped back into the darkness of the forest._

Sakura woke to the sounds of life around her and cringed when her back screamed when she moved. She was never staying in this hotel ever again and she would talk Miazaki into never coming here again either. She rolled over and groaned. Even the bed was impossible! Who in there right mind would want to sleep in a bed like this?

The sound of wildlife aroused her and it took a few minutes before she realized where she was. She groaned when it dawned on her and she flung her arm over her eyes in some vain attempt to disbelieve what she knew to be true.

She'd camped near a stream the night before not coming across another village before she had collapsed of exhaustion. She had camped out numerous times during her college years so she was used to roughing it, but sleeping on the hard ground with nothing to soften the hardness was inhuman.

Struggling to sit up and glance around her, Sakura took in the tall grass, the scattered stones, the stream and the trees around her. Her mind went back over what she had planned the night before as she knelt down and washed her face in the stream. She would find someone who she could befriend and then she would go in search of help. Surely someone would be able to help her and explain why she was here.

It was sometime later after another few hours of walking that Sakura's stomach grumbled for the millionth time. Still walking, Sakura placed her hand over her stomach and wished with all her might that she could stop thinking about food. She tripped and then with a sigh of resignation, she sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky. There were clouds today. The wind blew passed and she closed her eyes loving the feel of the soft caress. How long had it been since she had enjoyed such a simple thing?

She didn't hear it at first, but her eyes snapped open when she heard it again. Jumping to her feet she ran towards the first signs of life. Learning from her last encounter, she crouched in the grass and parted it just enough for her to see the small farm in the distance. A smile adorned her mouth as she thought of all the possibilities. A warm bed, something to eat - the smile slid off her face. Food meant money and money she had not.

So she would have to be cunning. She straightened and mulled it over. So if she could be quick, she could steal a chicken or two. Steal some hay for a warm bed and maybe some milk.

She crept forward and watched as two small girls ran around a young man around her own age and watched as he yelled at them to get out of his way. It wasn't said cruelly, just like a big brother would say exasperated with his two little sisters. A smile crept onto her face once again as they ducked out of his way and watched as the young man and his bucket went crashing to the ground. The two little girls gasped and then sharing the same look, they ran with their brother's curses following them.

Sakura laughed and then clamped her hand to her mouth when she realized what she had done. She looked up and saw that the young man was looking her way. She hid lower and hoped it was something else that had his attention. He got up and walked forward, the bucket forgotten on the ground. Sakura blinked and backed away a little at a time. He was no more than a couple of feet away when someone called out to him and he was forced to obey. He shot Sakura's hiding spot a look and then he was gone.

Sakura ran as soon as he was gone and she didn't stop until she knew she was safe. She found a nice little shelter made out of two boulders. She crawled inside and hid her bag. She was starving and the only way she could stop herself from thinking about her stomach was to think of something else, so she started to plan. She would wait until dark and then she would creep up to the farm and see what she could find. She had studied the skills needed to survive.

Keno lifted the bucket and prayed for the patience he wished he had where these two little monsters were concerned, but it didn't come. Meridan ducked through his legs and giggled followed by Lydian. Yelling in frustration he commanded them away, and when threats didn't work he threatened to peg them up by their ears to be left to swing in the breeze. He was about to yell again when he tripped and landed on the hard ground.

There was dead silence and he saw the glances the two monsters shared before they escaped. He yelled after them but they didn't listen. He heard another laughing and he stiffened. He looked to the trees expecting to see one of the Fay but there was nothing there. He knew that he had heard it. It was like a sweet melody.

He went to investigate. He knew the stories of the Fay. Mischievous folk who liked to play tricks on the mortals. Knowing that his two sisters would give anything to be taken by the Fay for all the fun they would have, Keno knew that he could not let anything take them. He would miss them too much.

He could feel something watching him but he felt no danger. It was like a curious presence. Suddenly his father called for him and he sighed. Nothing had made itself known and he would just have to keep an eye out. He would warn the two brats not to go into the trees today. They would argue but with the threat of a being put over his lap for disobedience, he knew they would obey. He never punished them unless it was called for. Other than that, he loved his two sisters and would die to protect them.

So shooting the trees one more look, he walked inside wondering if maybe he had heard wrong.

_The next morning . . . _

Keno came outside the next morning and let out the chickens into the main yard and brushed his long brown bangs out of his eyes. He walked into the barn and patted the cow on the rump affectionately as he passed. He bent down to get the bucket for the milk to be collected and he paused looking down at the hay near the loft. It looked like the sisters had been nicking off with some of the hay again. A small chunk was missing, not really noticeable at first, but for a young man who knew every nook and cranny of his home, he noticed these things.

He collected the milk and was carrying it to the house for his mother when he noticed one of the smaller knives was missing. He frowned thinking where it could be. He hadn't used it yesterday and far as he knew, his father hadn't either. He hoped Meridan and Lydian hadn't got their little hands on it. They were prone to trouble. He'd have to mention it to his mother so she could ask them.

He came back to the house after helping his father in the field with the crops, pulling on his shirt after his quick bath with the water collected in the rain barrel, when he heard and saw his mother cursing as she walked away from the chicken pen. Her dark eyes flashed with anger as she stalked towards him.

" I thought we'd got rid of the little weasels, " she ground out angrily. " but obviously we missed a few. "

" Missed what? " Keno asked watching his mother head for the house.

" Foxes! " she shot over her shoulder. " One of the chickens is missing. Do you have any idea how much it's going to cost to replace it with the new taxes thanks to that pompous, pilfering little snake?!! "

Keno looked around him cautiously.

" Mother please, we don't want you to be hacked off for speaking like that. " he spoke quietly.

" You know that they hear almost everything. "

" Oh yes I know Keno! " she shot back. " I know how that snake has ears that extend all over the land! Well I don't care! What else does he expect when he bleeds us dry until he cannot bleed us anymore! If he expects respect for stealing food from our mouths and taking the milk from our babes, then a pox on the phony king! "

" Mother! " Keno choked shocked.

" Keno my love, " his mother traced his face with her hand. " You are no longer a boy, you are a man, if we do not stand tall and take pride in what we have, then what can we consider ours? We fought long and hard for this land, it is our food, our life, if we let that man walk all over us, then we will have nothing for our future. "

Keno sighed and his mother kissed him on the forehead before she stepped back. She shot a furious look at the chicken pen before she started back for the house.

" I'll fetch you the traps Keno. Please put them up again. "

" Yes mother. " he replied worriedly.

It was late in the afternoon the next day when Keno walked around to check the traps. So far he had two rabbits which would serve well for dinner, but there was no sign of the fox that had apparently stolen the chicken. Thinking on this as he headed for home, Keno wondered what else could have gotten in? A thief? Perhaps, there certainly had been an uprising in thievery since the king had started taking everything that people owned. The fact that there was no feathers suggested that it was no animal, but the dogs would have alerted them if someone had trespassed.

Arriving home he gave the rabbits to his mother and she gave him a warm smile before she set about preparing them for dinner. He went out and collected the firewood for the fire, patting his sisters on their heads when he was finished, receiving smiles in return. His father returned shortly after, a bear of a man who dominated the room and called attention to his presence. His father, long ago, if only for a while, had been in the royal army. He had served well and that was supposedly where he had met his mother. It had been shortly after his father's leaving, that disaster had struck the royals. But that was all in the past now. Keno smiled welcome to his father and they set down to eat.

" Mother, I've been thinking. " Keno said seriously as he finished off his bread.

" I do not think that it was a fox that stole that chicken. "

" Oh? " he had his mother's attention now.

" No. There were no tracks, no feathers. I do not think an animal stole it. "

" A thief? " his father asked watching him. Keno nodded.

" It's a possibility. But the fact remains that the dogs didn't stir. That I can't understand. "

" Maybe the Fay took the chicken. " Meridan spoke up looking at Lydian.

" Oh do you think so papa? " Lydian asked her eyes bright with excitement.

" Girls, you know we do not encourage the Fay. " Keno's father replied. " Just leave it to Keno and I and we will see what we can find. "

" Lets go make something for the Fay! " Meridan cried and leapt up from the table.

" Ok! " Lydian smiled and they both ran off before anyone could say another word.

" Do you think I should talk to them? " Keno asked looking at the two with their heads put together.

" No leave them. " his mother replied. " Let them be girls while they still can. Soon enough they will be forced to look upon the reality of the world instead of that of dreams. "

Keno looked at his sisters and sighed. He didn't look forward to the day that they both lost the stars from their innocent eyes.

Sakura was walking back towards her little hide out when she heard a noise and frowned. She pushed aside the branches and gasped. She had only been here at this spot for two days and she had never come across any danger, but a she looked at the animal in front of her, she felt fear creep up her spine, but as the animal snarled and looked at her with familiar amber eyes she gasped at the pain in those intelligent eyes.

" Oh you poor thing. " Sakura cried as she saw the bloodied paw caught in the trap. He snarled and bared his teeth at her and her eyes widened.

" I have to get you out of there. " she whispered and stepped forward. He snarled again and backed away and yelped when it pulled tighter.

" Please don't do that. " she said softly as she crept nearer. " You'll only make it worse. "

But nothing she did settled him. He continued to snarl and bite at her, missing her by inches as she jumped back. She had only one option. She didn't have a tranquilizer, but she had to knock him out some way. She eyed the branch and broke it off and looked at the wolf. He watched her and if it were possible she read the message clear in those eyes.

_Don't even think about it. _

Sakura gulped and clutched the branch tighter. Her wide emerald eyes pleaded for forgiveness as she approached him again. She swung the branch with all her might, hoping to stun him. He shifted and she adjusted her aim and he yelped when she got him on the back of the head. He went down like a ton of bricks and Sakura dropped the branch in horror. She landed in the dirt at his feet and lifted his head and patted his maw trying to get a response from him. He whined softly and she felt tears come to her eyes.

She struggled to pull the trap away with all her might, but every time she got it open a little, it closed even more. When she finally managed to get it open, she shoved a stick in it and lifted his paw out and jumped when the stick broke and the trap snapped in the quiet.

She looked around wildly and then making up her mind, she dragged the wolf to her camp. She had collected some water that morning, so she used what was left to clean the wound and she tore strips from her shirt to bandage the damaged paw when she was done.

She trickled the remaining water into the wolf's mouth and was pleased when he swallowed. She stroked his fur and was amazed at how soft it was. Being a wild creature of the forest, she always thought that it would be coarse.

She grew worried when he still didn't come to later that night. Using the moon, she stole back to the farm and gathered more hay and collected more water. The dogs stirred but she put her hands to her mouth and urged them to be quiet. They had nearly scarred her half to death when she had first come across them, but she had held out her hands and let them smell her and she had patted them and made friends easily.

Now she stumbled back to the forest and laid the hay down and spread it out and laid him down on it gently, careful not to hurt his paw. She fed him water and talked to him as the night went on. She must have fallen asleep because when she woke she looked down at her patient and found him awake and watching her.

Tears welled into her eyes and throwing all caution to the wind, hugged his head to her as she cried. He struggle and whined, but she wouldn't let go. She held him softly and stroked his fur and told him how happy she was for not killing him. She gave him water and gave him the last of her chicken and smiled when he swallowed it in one gulp.

That night she left him and went back to the farm. She felt guilty for taking so much and not giving anything back. She decided that she would go back to camp and see what she could find that she could leave for them. She stole into the chicken pen and took some eggs. She was about to leave when she spotted something in the faint moonlight.

On the ground, spread out on a cloth was bread, drink, oat cakes and fruit. Looking around her for a sign of a trap, she crept forward. There was a flower next to the food and she realized that it must have come from the two girls. Could they have seen her? Or did they think that she was some spirit come to haunt them? She scooped it up and then turning, she headed back to the wolf.

She took care of him, falling asleep for a time in between. When she woke, she set to making flower chains and crowns for the young girls as well as little dolls made out of hay, long grass and used flowers as dresses. She used charcoal from the small fire that she had made to put faces on the dolls. The wolf watched her the whole time and catching him watching her, she would blush and smile and go back to work, determined to get them finished. She had stashed the oat cakes and bread into her bag. She was determined to save what she could. The fruit she had eaten hungrily earlier but she had a patient and he needed more than she. So she waited until that night before she placed them on the front step of the farm before she went and stole another chicken.

" Oh I don't believe it! " Keno's mother cried in despair when she discovered another chicken missing. " First the eggs and now this! "

Keno stood by and watched on silently. There was no doubt about it now. Someone was stealing their only source of food. Keno placed his hand on his mother's shoulder and she turned to him.

" You and your father are going to have to go and search for whoever it is that is stealing our animals Keno. "

" I know. I'll go and get father. " he said and turned and nearly was bowled over by his sisters as they shrieked and cried out happily around their mother's skirts.

" Mother! Mother! " they cried, " Look what the Fay have left us! "

" What's that you say? The Fay? " their mother asked as she looked at the perfectly made crowns and chains and dolls.

" What are you two talking about? " Keno asked as he looked at the doll Meridan had shared with him.

" We left food out for the Fay and in the morning it was gone. We thought that they didn't like us, but we found these just now! Aren't they pretty mama? "

" Oh my darlings. " she shot Keno a look. " They're lovely. Why don't you go and fetch your father hmm? " she said the last part to Keno.

Keno nodded and made his way down to the fields to where his father would be working with some of the neighboring villagers.

The trees were quiet tonight. Usually the leaves would whisper in the wind, but not tonight. Tonight the world was quiet. Sakura had left her patient to go to the little stream that was nearby so she could collect more water. She was going to bathe later as well.

She looked up at the crescent moon in the sky, the one that reminded her of the Cheshire cat's smile and wondered if her family was looking at the same moon somewhere in the future.

The wolf was recovering as best as one could expect with a wound like that. She had done First Aid when she had been at college as a precaution in case someone got injured on the dig and no one else was able to help at the time. She didn't have any of the things she would have liked to have had, but he was strong and he was healing thankfully.

She smiled as she thought of her patient. He had a will as strong as iron. It was funny how he reminded her of a strong-willed, stubborn male typical of her time. She almost liked to think that Alex and the wolf would make close friends.

She listened as the water rushed over the polished stones in the creek bed. She crouched down and placed the bucket she had taken from the farm into the water and waited as the water started to fill the bucket. A sound made her jump up holding the bucket to her chest in fright. She watched as light flared and two figures came out of the trees opposite her and looked directly at her. Not liking the look on their faces illuminated by the torches, she dropped the bucket and ran.

The bucket crashed to the ground spilling its contents as she ran. Two voices called for her to stop, but she wasn't going to. She ducked and dodged branches and made her way back towards her camp. When that thought struck, she skidded to a stop and headed into another direction. She couldn't let them get their hands on the wolf who ever they were.

She heard them coming and grabbed the lowest branch she could find and swung up into the branches of the tree. She scrambled up as fast as she dared and listened over the pounding of her own heart. They were going the wrong way! She could hear them heading towards her camp. Maybe they could see her fire.

_She had to do something!_

So she cupped her hands to her mouth and let go a howl that would have done any wolf proud. Silence greeted her call and then there were sounds as feet ran towards where she lay in hiding. The young man and the older man stood beneath her tree and looked around them cautiously. Sakura held her breath while they talked to each other quietly.

It seemed like an eternity before they moved off and she could take a deep breath of air. Knowing that it could be a trap and that they could still be waiting for her, Sakura climbed down slowly and as quietly as she could. She reached the last branch as was about to jump down when the young man stepped out and looked up at her as she froze - the torch revealing both her and his face.

She gulped and went to climb back up again but he stopped her with a quietly spoken word.

" No. "

She stopped and wondered what would happen to her now. She turned a little and looked over her shoulder at him as he regarded her with a look of both curiosity and suspicion. He motioned for her to come down and she let go the branch above her and then gently lowered herself to the ground.

The other man came out of the bushes and looked at them both. Sakura turned around and met their gazes. Being submitted to firelight, her dark emerald eyes glowed with inner fire. They gasped and she frowned and wondered what was wrong with them. The young man looked to the forest behind her and she wondered if he was expecting an ambush of some kind. She looked behind her and saw nothing, but in doing so, made the two in front of her more uneasy.

" If there are more of you then it be best if you tell us now. " the older man said calmly.

" Huh? " Sakura blinked. " More? "

"

Yes. " the young man said nodding. " If they are more of you then you better tell us. "

" There's only me. . " Sakura replied slowly a little confused.

The two seemed to relax a little more at that, but then the young man stood straighter and met her gaze. " Are you the one that has been stealing from our farm? " he demanded.

She was thankful that the darkness and the flickering torch light disguised her blush. " If I was, do you think that I would tell you? " she asked calmly.

" Only one guilty would say something like that. " the young man said.

" True, but then I could be just saying that so you think I'm guilty. Maybe I am protecting someone else. "

" There is another? " the older man demanded.

" Possibly, but then I could just be trying to get the blame off me by insinuating that there is another. "

The young man's eyes narrowed and he looked angry. " Either you are or you aren't! Now are you the thief or are you not?!! "

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes momentarily before she opened them again and met his eyes.

" Yes. It was me that stole from your farm. " she replied quietly. " I was hungry and have no money. "

" Well then - " the older man stepped forward and grabbed her wrist in a tight squeeze that had her gasping.

" Hey! Let me go! Didn't you hear me? I have no money! I couldn't pay! I'm sorry! "

" Ah, you say you are sorry now when you have been caught. But if we had not found you, then you would have continued to steal from us until we had nothing left I merit. "

" No! " she gasped as she was dragged along by the strong man. " I was leaving tomorrow! You have to believe me! "

" Why should we believe a thief? " Keno asked angrily.

" What are you going to do with me? " Sakura gasped.

" Since there isn't a worthy judge around these parts since the new king, we'll deal with you ourselves. "

Sakura didn't like the sound of that and tried to pull free, but the hold on her wrist became tighter if it were possible. She dug her heels in and screamed. The older man flinched at the volume and Keno winced. Keno's father wrapped his free hand around her mouth and lifted her off her feet and carried her along like she weighed nothing at all.

Amber eyes had looked to the stars when the howl had awakened the night. He knew no other with that howl. It was one that he had not heard before and he knew most that had lived in this area for well over ten years. He had sensed the others walking around in the forest and knew that if he remained he would be found. So he slipped off into the darkness and limped away.

That girl had looked after him and tried her best although she talked about things that he did not know of. It was strange to listen to her talk to herself and then to watch her look up shyly at him as if expecting him to respond. He'd watch as the red would tinge her cheeks and then she would chide herself for talking to him as if expecting him to understand her.

But it was time to leave while she was gone.

He froze when he heard her scream. He knew her enough now to recognize her cry for help. He sniffed the wind as it teased his fur and snarled. Two men. He crouched and then sprang forward, teeth barred and ignoring the pain in his paw.

" Please, look I'll work off what I owe you! " Sakura cried desperately as they came out of the forest.

" Do you think that I will let you near anything that you can get your hands on? " he growled.

" What about the dolls? " Sakura cried. " I made then for your little girls hoping you would forgive me! "

" That was you? " Keno asked surprised.

" Of course it was me! How else would I know about it? " she demanded.

A tall woman came out of the farm house and her eyes widened when she saw who they had. Before she could say anything, Sakura was unceremoniously dumped on the ground and the bear of a man snarled.

" Here is our thief. "

" Her? " the woman asked surprised. Her husband grunted and crossed his arms.

" What are we going to do with her? " she demanded. " That no-for-good sheriff will only come out here preaching and knowing his personality, we'll all end locked up. "

" Perhaps we should cut off her hands so she can never steal again. "

" You can't do that! " Sakura said. " I only stole a chicken! Ok, maybe two, but you'd think I'd robbed Wall Street for all the fuss you're making. "

" Aren't you a sassy one? " the woman said angrily. " I don't know Wall Street, but I wouldn't put it past you. "

" Innocent until proven guilty. " Sakura stated angrily. " Ever heard it? "

" Don't talk back to me missy. " she replied slapping Sakura hard. " You stole our only source of food and now you'll pay for what you did. "

" How hard can it be to buy a few chickens? " Sakura asked incredulously holding her cheek. This was turning into a nightmare.

" How _hard_ -? " the woman started incredulously, but then a snarling came from the forest and a dark shadow ran from the forest and leapt at the three near Sakura.

Keno jumped the side while his father grabbed his mother and jumped sideways, slamming into the side of the house as the wolf landed in front of Sakura snarling and barring his teeth. Sakura watched shocked at what had just happened. The wolf's hackles were up and he was clearly agitated. Why did he always come back? To save her?

Slowly as to not start him into attacking, Sakura started talking to him, getting to her knees. He looked at her and then snarled at the three who kept watching in fear. She edged closer talking words of comfort trying to ease him. She held her hand out and waited.

The wolf let his hackles down and backed towards her. She sighed when he allowed her to stroke him once before stepping away from her outstretched hands. Ok, she thought, he's still a little edgy I'll go easy. She looked up and met Keno's gaze. He was staring at her in shock.

" You're, " he stammered. " You're one of them aren't you? "

" One what? " she asked.

" The Fay. That's why you can talk to him isn't it? "

" I can't ta - " she paused thinking.

The Fay in ancient texts was otherwise known as Folk of the Forest, Fairies, and tricksters of the wood. They obviously believed in such things here. This young man believed she could talk and understand the wolf. Could she use it to turn a disastrous turn of events into a situation that work out better for herself and the wolf? Her conscience prickled and she swore she'd choke on her lies one day, but for today, she needed to save herself and the wolf.

" Well are you? " Keno demanded. " And is he your guardian? " The wolf snarled in warning and Keno backed away a little.

Sakura gathered all her courage and mentally went over all the fairytales that she had heard and prayed someone would forgive her for this one day. She straightened and raised her chin proudly and met his gaze head on.

" And who do you think you are to ask me such a question? Why should I answer anything you ask of me after the way you have treated him and I? " she glanced at the wolf. " Why do you expect me to answer? "

She turned and looked at the wolf. " Are you alright my love? " her eyes begged him to understand. She knew he was intelligent and this was to test just how smart he was. " Thank you for saving me again. " she murmured lovingly.

Keno's eyes had widened as well as his parents'. " You are. " he choked and looked at his parents. " What have we done? We've offended the Fay! "

" Why would one of the Fay steal from mortals? " his father demanded looking at Sakura. His training in the army hadn't been for naught.

" I'll tell you why. " she got up and looked down at them. " Because we are being punished that is why. We dared to love and they have gone against us and we now live in exile away from everything we have ever known, but together at least. " she was really getting into this she thought vaguely.

The wolf's head whipped around to look at her in stunned disbelief. What was she doing?!! She turned to look down at him.

" They turned him into a wolf so we could never truly be together. But we are stronger than that. I love him no matter what form he takes. " She knelt down and smiled at him. " As each day goes by, we lose more and more of the Fay. " she whispered. " Each day we become more and more like you mortals that we must eat and drink your food and water to live.

" We have nothing that we can use to buy things of our own, for we use the water and the earth, the trees and the food from mother nature to trade than you mortals. We believe in the goodness of the things around us instead of trading with cold metal.

" My love was injured in a trap that was set up in the forest, " she glanced at them accusingly.

" And I have been trying to save him, but without the help of the Fay, I could only hope that his determined will would help fight off infection. I stole what I did from you to give him back his strength. "

" Is it true? " came an excited voice and they all looked up at the two faces at the door. " Are you in love with a wolf and that you are both Fay? "

Sakura smiled and knelt down next to the wolf again. " Hai, did you like the dolls and the flower chains I made for you? "

" We knew it! " they shrieked excited. " We knew the Fay were stealing the food! "

Sakura felt a pang for lying, but it had to be done. She only hoped that the stars in their eyes were good fortune instead of bad luck.

" Alright girls, back inside to bed. " the woman said, slowly getting to her feet.

" But mama, " they complained looking at Sakura and the wolf.

" Not buts. Inside to bed. " she pointed her finger and they sulked back inside to bed.

The woman then turned to Sakura and the wolf. " You may stay here in the loft above the barn. Fay or not, you stole from me, my husband and my children. You will stay here until the debt is paid. " she looked at the wolf. " I'll leave some herbs that will help him heal. You should know what to do with them. "

Sakura nodded although she cringed inside. Her know herbology? What a joke. " Thank you. " Sakura bowed her head and walked off towards the barn.

The wolf looked back at the three of them and his eyes narrowed warily. He would have to be on alert if he was going to get out of this. He turned and slowly walked after Sakura trying not to limp.

It would seem that they were to be partnered with each other for a while longer . . .

Sakura climbed up the ladder and knelt down in the hay that lay scattered around her. Well it was warm and soft. Better than the hard ground. She started when the wolf landed beside her. How did he manage to get up? She looked around but couldn't find the answer. She looked at him suspiciously.

" I am starting to think that you are smarter than you look Mr Wolf. " she said softly as she gazed into his amber eyes." But at what cost I wonder? " she looked down at the bandage on his foot.

He grunted and then walked over to the far wall and curled up to sleep. It was clear he didn't have anything to say on the matter and wanted to be left alone. Sakura sighed and found a comfy spot for her to curl up in and then closed her eyes. She wished she could see her father and the others just for a moment. Her hands reached out for her bag and then she started and her eyes flew wide when she realized that she had left her bag back in the clearing where they had been camping.

" Oh no. " she breathed and didn't see the wolf's head come up to watch her. " I left everything behind. I'll have to go back in the morning and get my bag. I can't believe I left without it, although I wasn't really given a choice was I? " she sighed again and laid down and looked up at the stars that she could see through the loft window.

" Whoever's out there, please forgive me for lying. It was the only thing I could think of. Oh, and thank you for blessing me with the wolf. He's a good friend. " she finished tiredly and then fell asleep.

_Two amber eyes that glowed in the darkness continued to watch her as she slept._

Sakura groaned and the rolled over trying to go back to sleep, but the sunlight remained strong on her face and she blinked and the rolled over again and sighed. She stared up at the roof and sighed. So she was still here. Would she ever get home? She yawned and stretched and then sat up and stared.

Her bag was sitting in the hay in front of her. How had that gotten there?

Sliding down the ladder, she stepped outside the barn and looked around. Keno was walking past carrying two buckets. At the sight of her he stopped and met her gaze.

" Good morning. " she said, coming closer. " How are you this morning? "

" Just fine. " he replied after a while, reluctantly.

Frowning, Sakura looked around her. " Why did you all let me sleep in so late? Wasn't I supposed to be helping out? "

" Yeah you were, but _he_ wouldn't let anyone disturb you. " he shot a look behind her and she turned and saw the wolf laying down in the shade under a tree watching her.

" Oh. " she said and smiled sheepishly. " Well I'm up now and if you give me a minute, I'll go wash up and then we can get started. "

" Water barrel's that way. " he pointed and then lifted the buckets and moved off.

" Well so much for first impressions. " she said aloud. " Why'd you let me sleep? " she said to the wolf.

He merely yawned showing razor sharp teeth and the got up and walked off. She stuck her tongue out at him and then turned and went to water barrel and splashed water on her face and tying her long hair back in a bun, she set out to find the young man.

She found him digging up a dirt bed and she watched him as he did it. He looked up and saw her watching him and he paused, before continuing on with what he was doing. She walked over a little closer and picked up the other hoe and started digging up the other side that he hadn't done yet. She paused when she felt someone watching her and she turned to find him watching her in a sort of stunned surprise.

" What? " she asked.

" You do a man's work so easily? "

" You find that hard to believe? " she asked frowning.

" That comes as a surprise? " he asked.

" Listen - " she paused and then blinked. " Ah, what's your name? We didn't exactly get around to that. "

" Keno. "

" Mines Sakura. "

" Sak- Sak-oo-ra?" he tried the unusual name on his tongue.

Sakura smiled and leant against the stick. " Just call me Sake. Sar-Key. It's easier. " she smiled warmly. " So why do you find it hard that I can do whatever you can do? "

" Tell me Sake, do the Fay always do their own work? " he watched her look up at him slowly.

" I do whatever I want. No one can tell me what I can and cannot do. If I want to help you dig up this bed, then so be it. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't question me so. " she replied frowning slightly.

" And the wolf? What will he be doing today? "

" He will be resting. " Sakura said starting to dig again. Geez lying was hard.

" Now please let me get on with this. "

Keno watched her for a moment before he picked up his stick and started working once more.

They worked in companionable silence and within no time the bed was dug up and Keno started planting the seeds that his mother wanted him to plant. Sakura watched him fascinated. Here was the life of centuries past. How she wished she had a camera.

They continued to work until the sun went down. Keno's mother called them in for dinner and Keno walked over the water barrel to wash up before he went in. He looked back at Sakura as she splashed water on her face. She looked up as Keno went inside, before she went over to the barn and climbed the ladder to see if the wolf was there. She hadn't seen him all day and she was worried.

She yawned as she scanned the loft and before she knew it, she laid down in the soft hay and was fast asleep and didn't hear Keno climb the ladder to check on her to see where she had gotten to.

_A few weeks later . . ._

Sakura stretched as she came out of the barn from milking the cows. She scratched her hand and noticed for the first time the roughness from the calluses on her hands. Working as she had been for the last 2 weeks she wasn't surprised that this had happened. She was tougher in mind, body and in spirit.

She walked around in her pants and boots that she had arrived in, but her top had been replaced by a tunic. It would seem that she was meant to fit in. She guessed she didn't look so outlandish as she had when she had arrived here.

She glanced over at the tree that had become a popular spot for the wolf to lay and watch her. He was there watching her now. His paw had healed thanks to the herbs that she had been given and the bandage had come of days ago when he had gnawed it off out of annoyance. Why he didn't leave she wasn't sure. She was fully prepared to concoct a story if he was to disappear, but he hadn't. What was he waiting for? He had kept his distance from her and she tried not to ponder over it for too long. She only ended up with a headache. He was wary and touchy when she was around, so she stayed away.

She looked up at the sky and smiled in delight. It was so blue and clear. It was a perfect day for swimming. Smiling at that thought, she turned and went looking for Keno.

The two had become good friends since she had been here. The wariness had slowly disappeared and now they enjoyed each other's company. She would look up and find him watching her sometimes like the wolf. It didn't disturb as much as she thought that it might have. She guessed she was just too used to the wolf watching her not to be bothered by it. He would turn shy and then look away making her smile.

She helped him whenever she could and he had stopped asking questions and let her do it. She had learned many things and she had started making notes on the back of the pages of her sketch book that she had found in her bag. If she ever did get back home, she didn't want to go back empty handed.

She found him finishing up with his father in the fields. She waited until he walked past her before she grabbed his arm and dragged him back behind the side of the barn where they wouldn't be seen. She held up her finger to silence him as his father and some other farmers walked passed them and went up to the house. She smiled up at him and hauled him after her towards the forest.

He protested but she only laughed and hurried on. She called for the wolf and he came trotting after her a few minutes later. They emerged from the forest to a small swimming hole that Keno's sisters had shown her only a week ago. This was the only time she had to come suss it out.

" What are we doing here? " Keno asked confused. " I have more work to do. "

" Work, work, work. " Sakura tsked as she looked at him. " Don't you ever have any fun? "

" Fun? But the farm - " he looked behind him.

" It will not fall apart without you Keno. " she said rolling her eyes.

She turned from him and found the wolf watching her warily on the rock nearby. She flashed him a sunny smile. She then walked down to the edge of the grassy bank and sat down and started taking off her boots. She then reached for the hem of her tunic and heard the startled gasp from Keno behind her as she threw the tunic on the ground beside her boots revealing her singlet top underneath. She looked behind her at his startled expression and flashed him a smile as she ran and leapt into the freezing cold water.

She came up gasping and shook the water from her eyes. Keno was looking at her surprised and she laughed. " Come on Keno! The water is wonderful! "

" I can't. " he replied kneeling down near the water. " I don't know how to swim. "

" You don't know - " she cut herself off in time. She'd forgotten that they didn't know how to swim in this time. How easily it was to forget such things.

" Well hey that's ok! " she called back. " Just dangle your feet in the water. It's wonderful! "

Keno still looked unsure, but did as she had suggested. She swam about for a while and then came and sat on the grass beside Keno smiling. She looked about and found the wolf asleep on the rock he had been on before.

" Lazy puss! " she called and watched one of his eyes open to regard her sleepily.

The birds sang and with the crickets chirping and the soothing sound of the water flowing, it made the perfect spot for such a day as this. Sakura leant back on her hands and sighed.

" This is the life Keno. Just perfect. " she purred dreamingly.

" Sake, tell me about your home. " he said quietly and she opened her eyes to stare at him seriously.

" My home? " she watched him nod.

" Ah, well - let's see. . " she racked her brain. " Ok well it's very different from this place. "

"I figured that much. " he said dryly and she blushed.

" Ok well - where to begin. " how much could she tell him? " Our homes are very different from yours. For instance, some of our homes are as tall as trees and twice as big as your houses here. We ah, " she looked around her. " We have huge places where we can all go to swim on hot days like this. From where I come from, we are all equal and free. There is no such thing as men's work or woman's work. Both are entitled to do either or both if they so chose."

" It doesn't sound like anything I've ever heard of before. " Keno replied.

" No, I imagine that it's not. " she replied softly.

" I wish I could be Fay. " he said smiling at her.

" No Keno. " she said looking into the water. " Don't ever wish to be anything other than what you are. So many lose their happiness when they want to lose what they are. "

" Personal experience? " he asked.

" No. But I've seen it happen a lot. It saddens me to think that they couldn't be happy with what they are given instead of being greedy and wanting more and more. "

" Hmmmm. " he replied thoughtfully and leaned back to look at the sky.

It was getting hot again and her clothes were dry again. She got to her feet and then shot the wolf a calculating look. She wondered if her intelligent wolf had ever had any fun in his life. She crept around the rock he was on and snuck up behind him. He flicked an ear as an insect annoyed him but didn't move. Sakura took a deep breath and the wolf's eyes snapped open as she made a huge roar.

He jump ten feet, tail bushy and with a yelp landed with a mighty splash in the water below. Sakura burst into laughter and collapsed on the rock as he came up spluttering and making irritated noises in the back of his throat as he doggy paddled. Sakura leaned out over the edge of the rock, still laughing.

" Got you Mr. Wolf. " she laughed. " Nice isn't it? " He shot her an angry glare and then leapt out of the water, snared his teeth into her shirt and ignoring her shriek of surprise, dragged her into the water with him.

Keno had leapt up in fear, and watched as she came to the surface coughing and spluttering. She shot the wolf a glare and then before she could stop herself, burst into laughter. Who'd have guessed? She splashed him and then swam away from him as he came after her.

She let him catch her and giggled when he grabbed her shirt and tried to pull her playfully, under the water. She broke free and swam around some more before she got tired and then waited for the wolf to come back towards her. Together they emerged from the water dripping water everywhere.

Sakura shrieked when he shook himself, spraying her with water. He shot her a wolfish smirk of pure male satisfaction and she glared.

" Well at least I don't look like a fuzz ball. " she threw back and watched him stalk off back to his rock and lay down.

" Men. " she muttered and started when Keno laughed. He smiled when Sakura shot him a heated look.

Their names being called got their attention. Meridan and Lydian came running towards them and told them that dinner was ready and that their parents wanted to know where they had gotten to. Sakura shot Keno a mischievous grin and they all headed back to the house.

That night she watched them all together and she felt a pang in her heart. They were a really happy family.

_A week later . . _

Sakura sat on the rock that only a week earlier she had pushed a startled okami off. Her sketch pad was in front of her and a proud image of the wolf leaped off the page. His head lifted proudly as he stood and watched something Sakura could only imagine, the wind playing with his shaggy coat. It was one of the best things she had done.

But today, it couldn't make her happy. Today she was home sick and she only wanted to go home. She had even abandoned her chores just to come here and daydream. She wondered what he father was up to. Did he know she was gone? What about the others? Would they be able to console her father?

She sighed and rested her chin in her hand. She had to get away from here and find a way back to her family. She listened to the stream and then flipped another page of her sketch book over and started drawing the stream in front of her. She was so engrossed in what she did that she didn't hear Keno's father come up until his shadow startled her and she looked over her shoulder up at him unaware of the charcoal smudges on her face.

" What are you doing down here lass? " his deep rumbling voice asked softly. He truly was a bear of a man.

" Drawing sir. " she replied and turned back to what she was doing. She was nearly done. He looked over her shoulder and saw the sketch. His eyebrows went up when he saw it.

" Well lass you certainly have a talent there. "

" Arigato. " she replied and then sighed when it was finished.

" Is something wrong lass? " he asked sitting down near her. She turned sad emerald eyes on him and he felt bad for her.

" Nothing is wrong sir. I just miss my family. I wish I could return to them. "

" And the only way to do that is to give up the wolf right? " he asked. Sakura laughed but not kindly.

" If that were the only thing. " her shoulders sagged and she stared down into the water.

" Ah, I remember when I was young. " he said catching her attention. " I was full of dreams of adventure and excitement. I wanted to see the world and be rich and famous, but then I met Salome and she planted my feet firmly back on the ground and I've been here ever since. "

" Did you see all the things that you wanted? " Sakura asked.

" I did see a great deal yes, " he replied " But then when Salome came into the scheme of things, I didn't really see anything but her for a long, long time. "

" You're both very lucky. " she said.

" Thank you lass, but that's not all I'm trying to say. I've been watching you and that wolf of yours and I see what I knew was in my own eyes when I was younger. You want adventure, excitement. You have a mission and you're raring to go and the last thing that you want is to be stuck on a farm for the rest of your lives. If it hadn't been for the circumstances that brought you to our farm, " Sakura blushed. " Then you would be out getting yourselves into all sorts of trouble. "

" I'm afraid I'm not following what you are trying to say. " Sakura say slowly frowning.

" You and your wolf can stay here for as long as you need, long enough to get the things you'll need together, and then you can be on your way. There's a journey waiting for you and you need to take the chance while you have it. "

" But sir - "

" No buts lass. We'll miss you, know that. You're a hard worker though you insist on doing the men's' share of things. I never could understand that. "

" You'll never understand it. " Sakura chided and smiled.

He smiled and held out a hand for her to help her up. They walked back inside where Keno and his mother shot them both worried looks thinking that something was wrong for the young girl to have disappeared all day. Sakura took her dinner and sat in the corner, balancing her sketch book on her knees as she sketched away furiously. She didn't have a camera, but she was damned if she was going to forget these people. There were never going to be just a faded memory.

The wolf was busy eating his own dinner, but he'd pause once and again to lick his maw and then he would watch her as she sketched away, before lowering his head again and eating.

" What are you doing? " Meridan asked creeping forward.

" Something special. " she said and then held the paper sketch book away from her and studied her work critically.

" May I see? "

" Meridan, stop being a bother and leave Sake to her work. " Salome chided as she cleaned.

" She's right. " Sakura smiled and then held the picture out for the little girl to see.

" Ooh! " she cried and her eyes lit up when she saw herself and her family on the paper. " That's amazing. "

" May I see? " Salome asked coming up to them.

" Sure. " Sakura showed her and watched the older woman's face reveal surprise.

" Is that we look like? " she asked.

" Yep. " Sakura smiled and then noticed the wolf coming a little closer. She could see he was curious.

Laughing she held the picture down at his level and watched as he crept closer and sniffed at the paper before stepping back to look at the picture.

" Does it meet your approval? " she chuckled as he sniffed and tilted his head to the side.

" I think he likes it. " Meridan smiled.

" You know I think he does. " Sakura smiled.

She yawned and then started to put her things away. She wished Keno and his family goodnight and walked out to the hayloft smiling. She climbed the ladder and tucked her sketch pad and charcoal back into her bag. She heard the wolf below her and she leaned over just in time to see him jump up on a stall, leap up onto an overhanging beam and then land gracefully in the hay near her.

She gaped at him as he settled down and lowered his head onto his front paws and closed his eyes. Her jaw swayed in the breeze for a few more minutes and then she shook her head with a muttered: " That's how you manage it, " before she laid down and looked up at the stars.

They shone and she traced the patterns in the sky with her eyes. There was the rabbit her father had shown her when she was little, the bear and Orion's belt. She sighed and then started thinking. Working on the farm was great, it opened a whole new experience for her, but it wasn't what she desired. Oh she could see herself settling down on the farm, having children; Keno had asked her many a time to consider it, and as tempting as the thought was, it was only a dream. It wasn't something that wasn't meant for her. She knew it deep in her heart.

She stretched her head back and watched the wolf as he continued to sleep. It was strange to consider herself dependant on him. She knew that he didn't really like her, and he went out of his way to avoid her, but he still hung around and she smiled warmly.

She could see them both walking along the dusty roads, having adventures, getting into trouble. She looked back up at the stars and she knew deep within that this was what the Fates had decreed. She would travel. She sighed and the wolf opened one eye to look at her.

" I just hope I have the courage for it. . . " she whispered before her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

TBC

------------------------

Please tell me what you think. Any suggestions would be helpful. Thank you.


	3. Intro to Darkness & Jail Time

**Chapter Three**

_* Behind bars_

Sakura 16

Madison 17

Li 20

Eriol 21

Alex de Winterton 21

Keno 19

Meridan 8

Lydian 6

**Time & Again - The Queen of Darkness**

'_Fate has a Funny Way _

_Of Working'_

They all stared at her after she had delivered her news that she planned on traveling. She was leaving them and she was giving them notice. She explained that after talking to Keno's father, (she smiled up at him) she had made her decision. She was going to see what fate had in mind for her and the wolf.

The wolf in question sat near her tall and proud, the end of his tail tapping slightly on the ground.

Keno's father smiled and congratulated her and started making plans for what she would need on her journey. The little girls watched on sadly and Keno excused himself and said that he needed to deal with the chores. Sakura watched him go and felt sad. She looked up at Keno's father when he placed a big hand on her small shoulder.

" Don't worry lass, " he said. " He'll get over it. "

" Keno wait! " she called as she ran after him. He heard her and kept heading towards the barn.

" Hey! " she called as she came to a stop outside the barn. " Didn't you hear me? " she asked.

" I heard you. " he replied as he sat down near the cow pen. " I have work to do. "

" I know you're angry. " she said quietly. " I'm sorry for that. I hoped that you would be happy. "

He simply grunted in answer.

" Keno, you can't stay angry at me forever. " she said. " You know the only reason I was here. I've done more than enough to repay your family. It's time for me to move on. "

" And what about me? " he demanded standing up and glaring at her.

" I don't know what you mean . . " she said confused.

" Did you just plan on leaving and not caring how I felt? " he glared.

" Of course I care! " she replied. " I care about all of you. "

" Then stay here. "

" But I can't. "

" Why? "

" Because I have to find my way home! " Sakura threw back. Keno stared at her angrily before stepping back and looking at her.

" I know that you're not one of the Fay. " he said quietly, his words still angry. Sakura gasped. " I suspected a long time ago that was just a story to keep yourself and the wolf out of trouble. I don't know why he stays with you and how you keep him with you, but I know that you were never part of the Fay. "

" W-why didn't y-you say something? " she whispered still in shock.

" Because Meridan and Lydian believed that you were. " he replied and picked up the bucket.

" Excuse me. "

She watched him go her cheeks red with embarrassment.

Sakura shouldered the backpack as the first rays of light were approaching. Where the wolf was she had no idea. It seemed he was still off hunting. She said her goodbyes and tried not to cry along with the girls. Where Keno was, she didn't know either.

She looked down at the paper she held in her hand. She had rolled it up and tied it with a bow that she had been given by Meridan. She looked up then once more, unsure what she should do.

" Here lass, " Keno's father stepped forward and took the scroll from her gently.

" I'll give it to him when he calms down. "

" Thank you. " her smile wobbled and then she threw her arms around him, surprising him, and hugged him tight.

" Take care. All of you. I know I'll see you again some day. "

She waved and then faced the road ahead of her. Shouldering her bag, she walked along the road. When she got to the top of the hill, she turned and waved once more before she disappeared over the top of it.

Keno came running from the lower field and stopped, looking at the hill as the top of her head disappeared, out of breath. He shot his father a lost expression and went to run off after her, but his father stopped him.

" Here lad. " he said, handing him the scroll. " The lass left this for ye. "

" For me? " he asked swallowing. He took it and pushed the ribbon off it. He unrolled it and his eyes widened.

It was him sitting on the bank of the swimming pool. It was so life like it was like she had captured a part of him and preserved it in the parchment. There were ripples in the water from where a dragonfly had landed; the grass bent a little as the wind teased it. He was sitting with his knees drawn up; his hands wrapped around them, a smile played on his mouth as he just enjoyed the day. On the side however, were the strangest markings he had ever seen.

Not aware that he was already running, the drawing clutched tightly in his hand, he was surprised when he topped the hill and could see Sakura turning the bend in the road. He called out to her and ran faster. She stopped and he saw her look over her shoulder before she turned and faced him as he came to a stop panting heavily.

" Keno - " she began.

" I'm sorry. " he said catching his breath. " I didn't want to let you go without saying goodbye. "

He watched her eyes soften along with her face. She smiled at him and watched the light come to her amazing eyes. Though he was a simple peasant and he believed in the old ways, he had never seen such eyes. His grandmother would have said that she was a goddess incarnate. They saw into a man's soul and smiled upon him.

" I wanted to thank you. " he held up the picture she had drawn and watched her cheeks darken redder. " How did you -? "

" I only need to see an object once and I can draw it. But sometimes it helps to sketch from the real thing. You are always in my mind, that I only have to close my eyes to see you there. " her smile brightened.

" W-w-hat - " he stumbled over his words and blushed. " What does this mean? "

Sakura looked where he was pointing and smiled. She traced the Japanese characters lightly so she wouldn't smudge it.

" Watakushi no tokubetsu na tomodachi. " she smiled at his puzzled frown. " _My special friend_. "

" My special friend. " he repeated softly. He suddenly looked up and pinned her with his gaze.

" Let me come with you! "

" What? " she gaped at his sudden outburst.

" It makes perfect sense. " he argued. " You can't expect to get far without getting into trouble. I can protect you. "

" Keno. " she shook her head. " You can't leave your family. They need you. "

" No they don't! " he said shaking his head. " They will understand. "

" No Keno. " she placed her hand on his shoulder. " You must stay here. Your family needs you to look after them and take care of them. What if something happens to your father if you come with me, heaven forbid, " she raised her eyes to the sky in a quick prayer.

" I - "

" And Meridan and Lydian? " she prodded. " They need their big brother to take care of them. Without you, who will they turn to? " Keno shook his head but she could see that he agreed with what she had said.

" I can take care of myself. " she said letting her hand fall. " I will think of you all everyday and I know deep in my heart that we are destined to meet again one day. "

" How can you be so sure? " he asked sadly.

" Because I know. " she smiled cheekily and hugged him. " Take care Keno. "

" Don't leave me. " he begged and hugged her tighter.

" You will be fine. " she assured and then stepped back. " Now chin up and smile. The world will smile with you. "

He shot her a sad smile and then stepped back and waved. She waved back and then turned and started walking once more. She whistled to prevent her tears from falling and picked up her pace.

_Life, mysterious life_

_We're all moving around,_

_Dancing the rhythm of life_

_Time, mysterious time_

_Where we're counting the hours_

_And days to the end of all time_

Keno watched her go and then clenched his fist that wasn't holding the drawing. He raised his chin and looked up at the sky. Something had changed today - no wait - something had changed when she had jumped down from the tree branch and raised her green eyes to the torch light that night. She had been afraid, but she had faced them with courage so she could protect the wolf, her friend.

_And we're feeling the change and we don't know why_

_Choose one direction just one more time_

_Don't say I'm thinking too much if you see what's behind._

He lowered his eyes to where he had last seen her and he nodded to himself. He would return to the farm, but he wouldn't remain there. Not for the rest of his life. His father would understand. His mother and sisters would cry as they always did for such things, but he wouldn't be swayed. He knew that his destiny had been placed in front of him and now he needed to place his feet on it.

_And these are Mysterious Times_

_Mysterious Times_

_No trick of the mind_

_For this moment I feel like we live in _

He turned and made his way back to the farm. When his father laid eyes on him, he tensed and straightened. He recognized that look and he sighed. It would seem that change was indeed on the way.

_Mysterious times_

_If you see what's behind_

_These are mysterious times_

_Where once a thriving forest existed, there was nothing but dead trees; empty husks, shells of their former selves. The ground that gave life was infertile; it's will to live forever gone. Amongst the decay and the death, there was a castle. It was rumored that it was impossible to breach the walls that surrounded it. Nothing stirred on the walkways or battlements, not even a breeze._

_Once this had been a wondrous land. Now in death though, it was a miserable place. A place of destruction and corruption; conquered and over-ruled. Now, two people sat inside its misery and continued to plot their schemes._

_One was a man who had left his youth, but was yet to enter his aging years. He was tall, his frame well built from all the years of training with the sword and other weapons in service to the previous king. He had dark hair that was kept short and tidy along with dark eyes. He wore a moustache and a neatly trimmed beard that covered his chin. He dressed regally, expressing no restraint in the cost that his clothes may have come at._

_The other was a tall, slim woman. She sat by his side smiling with a satisfied smirk. Her hair was long and dark. Darker than the sky at midnight, that hung below her knees. She dressed in the dark shade of midnight, allowing the clothes to mold to her more-than generous curves; to trail behind her when she walked. To look upon her, one would think that she was young, too young to be such a successful woman, but truth be told; none knew her age. But it was her eyes that drew attention. They were ruby in colour, deepening to a blood-red when she was angry. Men would become in-slaved when she used their burning heat to trap them and bend them to her will. There within was a hidden power. Her nails were long and sharp. Not long enough to be classed as claws, but long enough to inflict damage if necessary. _

_There was a secret that surrounded and bound this unlikely pair, a secret that had won them their victory and allowed an unthinkable thing to happen. This secret kept them together for nigh ten years. They had come together for the treacherous victory ten years ago, over-come their enemy and had claimed the throne and the kingdom that had come with it. They had driven the villages and the villagers within to starvation and corrupted_ _those that could be bought. They had destroyed the land and molded it to the way that they preferred. _

_All in all it had become a land of death and misery._

_Over the years many rebellions had arisen. Desperate people sick of the way that they were forced to live, rising against the proclaimed king and his sorceress. But their fight was pointless. They were struck down, time and again, either by the king's forces or by the sorceress'._

_Forced to defend what was rightfully theirs, King Murtagh and Jacousta forced their hand and ransacked other kingdoms and destroyed borders taking what they would, expanding their kingdom. Soon people fled as far as the north, others taking their chances on the sea, either making it to a peaceful land or dying by the hand of the sea to spend eternity in a watery grave… _

So it here it was ten years later in the kingdom of Kurayami Okoku (Darkness Kingdom) that Murtagh and Jacousta prepared their next movement against a small army that had come to try and claim the kingdom back. They had just finished dinner and discussing their plans when Jacousta stood with the all the grace of a dancer and brought her hands out focusing her blood-red gaze between them as her power started to manifest between her hands. The dark energy sparked with red lightning and flickered as it grew. She raised her hands and the small ball of power melted to the floor and sunk beneath it.

Large explosions rocked the horizon through the light of dusk in the distance soon after.

Murtagh smirked with satisfaction and came to stand beside her as he watched the red light dance. All too quickly it faded and it was quiet again. Jacousta listened to the silence before her eyes narrowed and she brought her left hand out where a staff appeared. It was as tall as herself; a strong, slim staff. On top where two crescent shapes curving upwards and inwards to protect and tower over the small purple globe sitting neatly on top.

" Tell me what you see. " she commanded and turned her head back to the coming night.

The small globe on top glowed before one; huge purple eye rimmed with yellow came into view. It rolled the iris around getting its bearing before it blinked. Murtagh had been disgusted and surprised when he had seen it happen the first time, but he had come to rely on the little creature's reports as much as he needed to breathe. So he wasn't amazed as the globe stood up revealing one taloned claw and watched as two tiny bat-like wings unfurled. It seemed almost that the two little wings would not carry a creature of that size, but he watched as it hopped off her staff and then disappeared in a small pop.

" You could have destroyed them in one blast. Why send the thing? "

" Because destroying them all in one hit isn't in our agreement Murtagh. Besides, I have to give you something to do instead of sitting on your assets all day. Besides it is much more fun making them think that the end is near and then snatching it away from them making them beg for

mercy. "

" You always had my best interests at heart. " Murtagh said smirking.

" Of course. That's why I am here. To serve you your majesty. " she bowed.

They turned when the little bat creature '_popped_' back into the room. It flapped to the top of the staff where it sat once more and turned into the purple globe. Within moments, the globe glowed and Jacousta watched as it showed her what it had seen. There were men scrambling for safety and other fleeing. She saw the wounded and the dead and smiled. She let go of her staff and it disappeared.

She tapped one of her fingers against the stone of the window sill thinking. She usually was in the mood for playing games with their prey, but not today. Today they needed to withdraw their men and get them strengthened and on the way to the west. There was a pesky, little moth that kept interfering with their plans and they needed to squish him before he could become a thorn.

She stepped back and walked out of the hall and made her way to the battlements. She lifted her long skirts and walked up the stone steps and stood looking out to the horizon where Gain's men were. The wind hit her, picking up her long tresses and blowing them out behind her making her look more sinister than what she already was.

Her eyes glowed blood-red with her irritation as her long bangs trailed against her face. Dark clouds rolled in and lightning flashed. She muttered the curse as she raised her arms to the sky, calling on her power deep inside. Her power surged up from the ground and circled around her as it shot up into the clouds above.

On the battlefield, Gain looked up in shock and fear when he saw the red power shoot up into the sky in the distance. He called for a retreat, calling over the wind to get them to flee for their lives. He watched as his men, the last of his army, dropped their weapons and run. Gain sheathed his sword as he ran. He jumped over the fallen, his blonde hair streaked with blood and dust falling over his eyes.

The ground rumbled and some fell. Gain stopped short as a huge crack appeared in the ground ahead of him. The ground shifted and Gain fell to his knees as the ground rose up. He listened to his men's screams as some perished. Gain swallowed his own scream and turned back to watch the last of the power disappear up into the clouds. His gaze went to the ground below him as it shifted and started to rise.

The brave young prince knew that his time was up. He had been foolish to try and complete what so many had failed to do before him. In his land he had been considered a wise and just ruler. Now he knew the price he had to pay for his young pride. No man, no matter how young or old was invincible. Maybe he should have stayed in the teachings of the temples for another few years like they had wanted him to.

Rising to his feet as the ground continued to shift beneath him; he unsheathed his sword and held it high in the air.

" For Everwood! " he shouted to the sky as the ground shifted and lurched high above him.

Blood splattered across the rock as it fell. The one hand that remained holding the sword shuddered and the sword fell never to be seen again as the rock tumbled and buried it. . .

_Meanwhile . . . _

Sakura was walking through the small village and was looking at the stalls as she passed by. She was making mental notes as she picked up on item and studied it. She smiled at the man behind the stall and placed the pot down on the table carefully. She was walking through the crowd that had gathered at the market to buy and sell, when she walked around a corner and was rammed as someone ran into her. Sakura cried out as she hit the ground and cringed. She had landed on a rock.

She stared up at the woman who wore a red scarf over her face and head. She had dark eyes and she was clutching something in her hands. She looked at Sakura in fear and then she turned to look at the men who were chasing her through the markets. Sakura was aware of the unusual sweet smell that hung around the woman before she watched in confusion as she dropped the pouch in Sakura's lap before disappearing into the busy market crowd.

Sakura tried to call out to her, but she was suddenly aware of the three shadows standing over her and she turned to look up at the big men dressed in armor glaring down at her. She frowned, wondering what was wrong, when she was suddenly ceased and hauled up to her feet.

" Caught you now you petty thief! " one snarled.

" What? " Sakura gasped.

One of the men picked up the pouch from the ground and held it out for her to see. Sakura didn't need to read novels to know what was about to happen. She struggled and the grip on her arms tightened painfully.

" I didn't take it! " she yelled, fighting. " The woman with the red scarf bumped into me and dropped it. "

" A likely story thief. You were in league with her. " he snarled.

" No! " she cried.

" Take the prisoner into custody. " he said and turned away, tying the pouch to his waist.

The wolf came out from under a stall sniffing her scent from the ground. He looked up when he heard the commotion and watched the girl struggle. His maw pulled back revealing sharp fangs, a low snarl coming from deep within his throat before he charged. He was about to reach them when a horse-drawn cart suddenly blocked his path and he skidded to a stop. When it passed, he watched Sakura be dragged off. She fought wildly until one of the men flung her up over his shoulder and carried her away. She pummeled his back and tried to ignore the looks the people of the village gave her.

Sakura cursed with all her might, kicking and flailing as she was carted though the market square. She managed to get her hair out of her face and caught a glimpse of the wolf before she flopped back down against the guys back.

" Find the woman with the red scarf over her face!" she called to him. In the back of her mind she called herself every kind of fool for relying on an animal but a deeper part of her, yet unknown, told her that this was a part that needed to be played.

The man carrying he whipped around to see who she was talking to, but all he could see were the town's people weaving back and forth in the crowd. He hefted the girl higher on his shoulder, ignoring her curses and followed his companions down the street.

" So what are ye in fer deary? "

Sakura wrenched her head up and looked around in the darkness. She had known that she hadn't been alone earlier. That had been proved when she had heard the rat squeak near her shoe. She looked around and tried to see as best she could. She thought she saw movement to the left of her and she got to her feet and walked over the bars and gripped them. Something moved closer to her and she had to fight the urge to gag. The smell was unbelievable.

" Who's there? " she asked trying not to breathe.

" No one in particular deary. Some used to call me Old, Mad Madge. "

" Mad? " she asked before she could stop herself. She heard her cackle.

" Some thought me mad. "

" I see. . . I think. " Sakura replied. Another cackle.

" Ye know me name. Now who are ye? "

" Sakura. " she replied.

" Strange name. I got a glimpse of ye when ye were thrown in - pretty girl. Too pretty to be down here in this hovel. What did ye do? Get sick of yer lover and have him done away with? " she cackled.

" Ah, no. " Sakura replied frowning. " Some girl bumped into me and dropped her purse. She ran away and I hauled in here for the crime. " she replied bitterly.

" That's what they all say. "

" Well I'm not _they_. " she snapped. " I don't lie. "

She heard old Madge laughing that soon ended up with coughing and she waited, her patience wearing thin.

" What's so funny? " Sakura demanded.

" If I had a penny for ever time someone has said that . . " she trailed off. " Believe me, we wouldn't be still down here if it weren't for the new sheriff; pompous jackass that he be. "

" Sheriff? " Sakura asked curious.

" Lord Draven. " came the bitter reply. " Nasty piece of work that one. "

" Draven? " Sakura repeated. " What does he do? "

" It's what he doesn't do that is important. " came the reply. " He lets us rot down here for his own amusement. "

" Rot? You don't mean - "

" I've been in here for over ten years. Maybe more, I lost count when I lost my eye sight. "

" Oh my God. " Sakura breathed.

" The Gods don't hear ye down here. Believe me. Scream until ye can't anymore and nothin' will save ye. "

Sakura slid to the ground and prayed that Old, Mad Madge was wrong.

" . . Look we've been over this a million times. I don't know who she was, only that I was shopping and she ran into me. I was knocked to the ground and then you dragged me off without hearsay. "

" But the pouch was found on your person. "

Sakura strangled the urge to wring this idiot's neck. " Read my lips. " she pointed to her mouth.

" You have the wrong girl. " she said slowly.

" And what lovely lips they are, " the knight called Gavin sneered. " But it does not excuse the fact that you were found with the Star Ruby on your person. "

" The Star Ruby? " Sakura's interest was piqued. " What does it look like? I don't believe that I have ever seen it. Is it rare? "

Gavin frowned at her curiosity. If she really had stolen the precious gemstone, then she wouldn't be curious about it would she?

" Indeed they are. That's why you stole it from Lord Riverton. "

" Ok, back up. " Sakura said. She sat back in the uncomfortable chair and raised her gaze to his.

" Let's start from the beginning shall we? Who is Lord Riverton and what is his purpose for having a precious, if not, an incredibly rare stone? "

Gavin looked from the guards at the door to the young woman in the chair.

" Allow me to ask you a question. How did you manage to escape the holding rooms? "

" Holding rooms? " Sakura frowned. " I'm a little rusty here, please enlighten me. As you can see for yourself sir, I am not from around here and I'm having difficulty trying to understand what you are accusing me of. I thought I was arrested for stealing something that I hadn't. Not for running away and supposedly performing a vanishing act. "

" Hold your tongue wrench. " he snapped.

Sakura raised her eyebrow at him. She wasn't going to let him get away with talking to her that way. But she wouldn't say anything just yet. Her interest was souly for this Star Ruby.

" How did you do it? " Gavin demanded. " Did you offer your body for the price of freedom to one of the guards at the entrance way? Or did you offer your affections for a time, weakening your enemy until you could escape? "

A resounding crack went through the tent as Sakura's hand struck Lord Gavin's face. Her nails had raked long grooves along his flesh. She snarled at him with fury. " How dare you? " she snarled, her eyes flashing like emeralds. " How dare you stand there and say that to me you sadistic, brain-jangled moron! How dare you drag me away from my journey, accuse me of a felony that I haven't committed and then say that to my face! You should be ashamed of yourself! And for the record, if Lord Riverton can't keep his hands on his property, then maybe he needs to pull his brains out of the clouds and pay attention to what's happening around him! " She stood there before him panting from her outburst.

" Leave us. " Gavin said to the other knights. " You would do well to watch what you say to me wrench. " he continued after they were alone.

" That's good advice, perhaps you should heed it, " she glared. " Sir. "

" You're insolence is becoming intolerable. "

" Should I get you something to help cure your indisposure? " she asked sweetly.

" Quiet! " he wrapped his hand around her throat glaring at her as she gasped.

" You would do well to shut up. "

The wolf had his nose to the ground as he followed the sweet scent of the woman that had run into Sakura. He had been following her for a while now. He sniffed off in one direction and then came back when it went cold. She was around here somewhere and he intended to find her.

He came to a small cleaning and hid in the bushes watching closely. There was movement and then a tall woman in red made her way down from the tree in which she had been hiding. She looked around her carefully and then knelt down by the stream and started to drink. She washed her face and then sat back with a sigh.

He slunk closer to her and continued to watch. She was wearing all red. A red veil covered her nose and the remainder of her face, while part of it covered her hair from the world. She was wearing some expensive garment that shimmered in the light but this was the woman who got the Sakura in trouble instead of herself.

The young woman's head snapped up when the bushes rustled. She nearly screamed when a wolf came out of the bushes, stalking towards her. She knew that if this was the way things were to be, then so be it. If she was meant to escape, only to die, then there was nothing she could do. Her life had just been that unlucky.

The wolf lowered his head as he studied her. She met his gaze calmly. She was a fighter and she was trying to fight the circumstances that life had dealt her but she was so tired of struggling and fighting to survive. The wolf didn't know that, but he raised his head and walked towards her.

Her eyes continued to watch him as he came closer. When he was near enough to lunge if he had to, he stopped. He sat and continued to watch her. She swallowed and then deciding that he wasn't going to make his move yet, she moved back towards the water and cupped her hands and dipped them into the water. Dripping water, she turned and held it out for the wolf.

He watched her and then she softened her eyes and spoke gently to him. " Come my friend, this girl won't hurt you. She's more fool than human. Drink. "

The wolf shifted slightly and sensing no ill toward him, moved over and lapped up the dripping water. When he was done, she patted his head before he could shift out of the way and laughed at his angry look. She drew her knees up to her chest and watched the water as it flowed.

" I did a bad thing today Wolf. " she said suddenly. " I ran away. " she turned to look at him. " I ran away because of the life that I was forced to live. I thought that I could accept it, but being trapped in a cage is no life for anyone to live. It's a slow death. "

Calm eyes watched her as she looked at him.

" I wanted revenge so I stole something that I hoped would somehow make it all better, but instead it ended up being worse than what I had thought. Now because of me some poor girl is probably being lead to the gallows because I ran away, again. " she sighed and rested her head on her knees.

The wolf moved forward and butted his head against her and she looked up in surprise. His amber eyes spoke to her in a way that no human ever could have. _Do the right thing they said. There is already too much wrong in this world. Don't be the one to add to it._ Her eyes softened and all the worry left her face. She reached down and rubbed his head softly.

" You are right. " she said. " Thank you. " she got to her feet and dusted herself off. She looked down at him.

" Are you coming? " she asked and then started walking back the way she had come.

_Back at the Interrogation…_

Sakura tried to remain calm. She had never seen someone loose their temper so quickly. The hand around her throat tightened fractionally. She raised her gaze and tried to meet his calmly. She couldn't help the rising panic that her body was experiencing now that it was becoming hard to breathe, but she had to remain calm.

Gavin snarled and released her. Sakura coughed and rubbed at her throat. She looked up at him and couldn't mask the fear that she felt. He shot her a look and walked away from her and tried to calm himself.

" I will not tolerate this. " he said turning back to her. " You will tell me how you escaped Waterfront. "

" I have no idea what you are talking about. " Sakura croaked.

Gavin's gaze was dark and expressionless as he looked at her. " Captain! " he called and waited for the knight to come into the tent. " Take this one and put her back in the dungeon. Hold all meals until I command otherwise. "

" Yes sir. " the young man smirked as he looked down at Sakura.

" You can not do this. " Sakura said as she looked back at Gavin. " I'm not the one that you should be throwing in the dungeon. Please! " she begged as she was dragged from the tent.

" Perhaps you may be more willing to talk when we speak again. " he said as the tent flap closed.

Sakura listened as the old, creaky metal door slammed closed as she lay on the floor where she had fallen. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. It had to be a dream. Maybe she had just worked too hard on the farm and Keno was trying to wake her form her nightmare. She felt the brush of something fury against her leg and she suppressed the urge to scream. She sniffed and backed into the corner of the little cell and placed her head on her lap and burst into tears.

The woman in red stopped and behind her the wolf paused and wondered why she had stopped. She suddenly turned and met his gaze, her eyes wide and frightened. " What am I thinking? " she said. " I can't go back! They'll force me to go back to that horrible place. I can't do it. I'm sorry wolf, but I can't help that girl. Conscience or no conscience, I will not go back there! "

She tried to walk past him, but he growled low in his throat and his teeth nabbed her skirt and tugged. She paused and turned to look down at him. She gathered her skirt and tried to get it out of his grip but he snarled and pulled harder in the direction towards town.

" Oh come on! " she said desperately. " Do you have any idea what they will do to me? " The wolf continued to tug and she sighed and knelt down and met his gaze. " I know that running away is wrong, but I have no choice. Please understand. "

" Grrrrrrrr . . ." the wolf met her gaze fiercely.

The young woman met his gaze and sighed closing her eyes in defeat. " Ok. But I'm thinking of a plan first. I'm not walking back in there blind. I was always taught to know your enemy and their territory. " and that the wolf ceased his growling and looked at her with a frown on his fury face.

" Just let me think. . . " she said not seeing his study of what was bare of her young face.

_Three Days Later . . . _

Sakura woke from her sleep and wondered whether it was day or night. Mad Madge was right, she couldn't tell. She heard chains rattling and wondered if that had been what had awoken her. She sat up and tried to peer through the darkness as the sounds of foot steps came closer.

The torch light made her pupils retract painfully and she brought her hand up to shield her face from the light. The guards opened the heavy wooden door and she watched as the rats ran back to their corners as the two guards walked inside. They waited for her to stand shakily and then stepped forward to place the chains around her wrists.

They guided her down the passage way and up the damp stairs to the corridor that would lead to the open area that would lead to the tent that she had been interrogated in the training area for all the soldiers.

She stood in front of Gavin as she had before and waited for him to speak. She was so weak and tired that she could barely keep it together. He finished with the papers that he was signing and then handed them to the young boy standing beside him. His eyes locked onto hers. She swallowed the fear in her throat.

" Now you will tell us what we want to know - " he began.

" But I've already said what I know. " Sakura croaked. " If you would just listen - "

" By the power of our Lord Draven you will speak the truth you treacherous wretch! " Gavin thundered out of patience.

Sakura had jumped back in fright and now stared at him with fear. She had never been verbally abused like this before. She met his furious gaze and trembled. She just had to bump into that thief didn't she? She lowered her eyes and remained silent. What could she say that would change their minds?

Gavin collected his temper together and tried to approach this situation calmly, but this imprudent chit was making it hard for him. " Very well, " he began. " If you will not give us the information we seek than you are accused of treason. "

" No! " Sakura gasped.

" You're silence confirms your guilt. " Gavin replied staring her down. " You will be placed at the gallows in the town square. Take her away and prepare the people for a hanging. "

" Oh please no. " Sakura begged as the two guards came to collect her from the ground where she had fallen.

The last thing she saw was his cold eyes glaring at her as she was hauled from the tent once more.

_**Thwack - thwack - thwack**_

_The next day_

The young woman peered around the corner of the side of the building, the wolf behind her. They had spent the last few days in the forest trying to come up with a plan. Her eyes widened as she watched the soldiers hammer away at a large wooden construction in the middle of the town square. She listened as they called out orders to each other.

" That looks like - " she caught her breath when she realized what was going on. " Oh no. " she breathed.

Behind her the wolf stiffened and looked around them quickly. He sensed danger.

" They're going to hang someone. " she looked down at the wolf sadly. " I hope I'm not too late. "

Gavin opened the door to the cell personally and lifted the torch to look in on the prisoner. She sat huddled in the corner looking lifeless in the light. He ignored the man that had come to see her as well as he walked in and knelt down in front of her. He heard the other prisoner in the other cell move closer to see what was happening.

" Curious old hag. . " he muttered as he shot her a look on contempt in the semi darkness.

He turned his attentions back to the beautiful girl. Her emerald eyes were dead, staring as if there was no one in front of her. She sat with her arms wrapped around her knees. She was pale in the torch light but that was to be expected after a sentencing.

He reached forward and grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. " Today is the day of your sentencing wrench. " he said snidely. " You have one last chance to give me what I want to know. Tell me you are guilty of taking what was stolen and we can reconsider your fate. "

A shadow flickered in her eyes and then she was staring up at him.

" What will be my fate if I say that I did steal it? Will I live? " she croaked from lack of water and food.

" If you confess to your sins you will be tried and found guilty and then you will be left here in the dungeons to live out the remainder of your days, unless pardon comes from Lord Draven himself. But I wouldn't hold my breath for the latter. "

She stared up at him for a moment before she looked away. She didn't see the shadow watching her curiously from the doorway.

" Living without seeing the sun, the moon and the stars - that is a fate worse than death. I couldn't live like that. I couldn't live without feeling the wind on my face or in my hair. I couldn't live without freedom. I couldn't live with myself if I were to spend every day in the darkness haunted by the memories of the people that I love and have yet to find my way back to. " her head slumped forward and she tried to get her breath back.

" How do you do it? " she whispered raising her head to look at him with tears in her eyes.

" How can you be so cold? "

" This is not about me. " Gavin replied unswayed by her show of emotion.

" What is your decision? "

It was silent in the dungeon except for the hissing of the flame on the torch he held. She remained silent, shoulders slumped in defeat. " Is there not another way ?" she asked weakly. " Surely you have heard of justice? The right of a trial? "

" We do not care for such nonsense. " Gavin retorted. This girl was a strange one. She may dress like them but something about her was - different. . .

Obviously the man in the shadows thought so too because he shifted and watched her closely.

" Then I have no choice do I? " she raised her head once more and looked at him. " I will be sentenced either way for a crime I didn't commit. " she laughed weakly and bowed her head hiding her tears.

" Do what you will. " she said softly. " I will not live my life in the dark. That is my decision. "

" Very well. " Gavin said and stood. He turned and walked to the door where the light fell on the other man standing in the doorway.

He was watching her with an intensity that made Gavin frown. He shifted and looked once more at the girl who preferred death than life and then walked out of the dungeon. He gave the orders for the girl to be prepared and brought to the town square and walked up the dank, damp stone stairs.

Sakura was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't see the man smile coldly and then close the door behind him. It was quiet for a few minutes and then out of the darkness came a voice.

" It neva used to be like this. . . . " Sakura raised her weary head and stared into the darkness.

" No lass. " came the raspy voice of Mad Madge. " Ten years ago it neva was like this. Ther be war fer sure, but it was a time of happiness. Then disaster struck. The empire fell into ruins and ye be lucky yer weren't here fer that. Chaos rained down and then there be killin' and destroyin' to the likes that yer've neva seen. "

Sakura turned her head her interest piqued. " What happened? " she asked softly.

" Ah - There be some mystery surroundin' that. No one takes notice of an old, mad woman so I hear things that others didn't. " she stopped as coughing racked her. " The true king - the one that ruled us all was exiled. Overthrown some call it. Then came his lordship. " she snarled in the darkness. " A pox on his cocky stride. " she promptly spat.

" Lordship? " Sakura asked softly.

" That pompass ass - Draven. " she replied back. " That be about the time that I was thrown in here. "

" That knight that was in here before, Gavin; he mentioned a Draven. So I take it Gavin takes orders from Draven? "

" There not be a knight in the realm that don't take orders from that roach. " Madge rasped.

" So does anyone know what happened to the true king? The one that was exiled? " Sakura asked.

" Ther be many a tale as to the whereabouts of him, but what be truth and what be some dandy drunk makin' up tales down on the local brewery is anyone's guess. " Madge replied. " Some say they've seen him walkin' around but many believe him be dead and buried. That's what I would do to remove and adversary. " Sakura cringed at that admonition.

" So if Gavin works under Lord Draven - then who does Draven work for? I take it that Draven himself wasn't the one to exile the king. So who did? " Sakura asked.

Chuckling came from the other cell and Sakura wondered what was so funny. " Ye be a smart lass. You'll go far. Aye I can see it. " Madge continued to chuckle. " Nothin' gets by ye. "

" I'm just curious. " Sakura whispered her energy almost spent.

" Aye I can see that. I wouldn't know who he be a workin' for. I've heard a few things now and then, but nothin' that I would be understandin'. Like I said, I've been in here too long now to know what be happenin' out there. My time will soon be over and hopefully if I've suffered enough to be granted freedom from the boss upstairs. Hee hee. " she chuckled.

" What do ye, " she paused to correct herself. " you mean that you're time will be up soon? " Sakura asked.

" What do ye think it means? " she asked chuckling slightly.

" Oh no! " Sakura sat up straighter, tears filling her eyes. " No, you can't mean that. "

" Ah lass, don't shred tears for me. I have no family left to do that so don't ye cry. "

" But - "

" Don't ye cry fer me. " she snapped. " I will not miss this cell or ye so do not waste strength on me. "

" I don't care what you say. " Sakura said into the darkness. " I do care and I will do what I like. You can't stop me. If I wish to cry for you then so be it. "

There was silence so long, that Sakura thought that she had put her foot in her mouth and ruined everything. But then suddenly she spoke once more.

" Yerl go far lass. I don't need eyes to see that. Such empathy will get ye into trouble more than once I be bettin', but I'm guessin' that it'll get ye out of trouble more times than not as well. I see a bright aura around ye my gurl, it shines in the darkness with such intensity that it lights the way for lost souls and promises warmth and love. "

" I don't think that's possible. " Sakura whispered. " I'm nothing special. Perhaps maybe in the future I might do something great, but for now I'm just and ordinary girl who is about to be hanged none-the-less. "

" That may be. " Madge replied. " We'll see what will be. " Sakura listened as she shuffled away and sighed.

" What am I going to do? " she whispered into the darkness. " Father, I can't see myself getting out of this one. "

The young woman knew that the time for the hanging was getting closer as the people started to gather like vultures around a dying prey in the square. She was trying to come up with a plan that might get the girl out of the danger she had placed her in, but so far, she couldn't find a thing to use to help.

A commotion brought her and the wolf to a dead halt when the crowd started cheering and cursing at the same time. The soldiers were hauling someone out of the cart that had come to stop near by. The hackles rose on the back of the wolf's back when he recognized his charge. The young woman beside him watched him curiously. She had never seen anything like this before. Then again, she reprimanded herself lightly; she had never hung around with a wolf before either.

They watched as the soldiers lifted the struggling girl onto the platform and push her over to the rope that hung from the beam above her. The young woman looked around frantically and knew that time had run out. She needed to act now. She listened as one of the soldiers's stepped forward and started reading out her crime as another two soldiers helped place the noose around her neck. Her dark eyes took in everything around her. She noticed the crates and a plan came to mind.

" Right. " she breathed deeply catching the wolf's attention. " We need a distraction - a real big one. "

Was it her imagination or did the wolf just nod?

The soldier stepped back as he finished reading out her crime and motioned for the hangman to prepare himself. Just then a man stepped up and the people murmured among themselves as he walked towards the girl. The young woman watched, dressed in red, her eyes growing darker as she placed her hands on someone's unsuspecting horse's reins. She watched, her red scarf and veil blowing in the slight breeze, as the man stood in front of the girl and appeared to be talking to her. She had no idea what was going on and it seemed neither did any of the crowd or the soldiers themselves as they all murmured among themselves. Yet no one made any move to stop him.

She blinked and her gaze fell on the horse as she softly maneuvered it away from the stall where it had been tied.

_Meanwhile…._

" ...I was fascinated with your little speech in the dungeons beforehand. So philosophical for one that seems so young. You have this otherworldly presence surrounding you that I am deeply intrigued by it. So intrigued in fact I have a proposition for you. "

Sakura stared at the tall man in front of her and wondered who this man was. She was finding it hard to concentrate on what he was saying when she had a rope around her neck. He seemed to know this for he grabbed her face with his hand and made her look at him.

" I have a lot of connections and I can get you out of this predicament if you agree to one little condition. "

A shadow of interest flickered in her emerald gaze and he smirked.

" You have the most fascinating eyes I have ever seen. If you come with me I will indeed have a rare treasure. "

" What are you saying?" she asked confused. The crowd was getting impatient and they started to get louder.

" I will remove this noose personally from around your neck if you agree to belong to me. I will give you clothes, shelter, a place in high rank and a warm place in my bed every night. " he said smirking.

Sakura recoiled from him as far as she could go. " That is the most - " she choked on her words, the dryness in her throat almost unbearable.

" Wonderful idea that you have heard? " he asked arrogantly. " Perhaps you do not understand your situation to its full extent. " he reached out and grabbed the rope around her throat and pulled it tighter until she cried out in pain.

" I am offering you a chance of a life time. With me you can feel free, look to the sun, the moon, the stars any time you wish. Feel the wind blowing across your skin - " he traced his finger down her cheek.

" W-wh-who - " she gasped.

" Who am I?" he smirked. He looked deep into her eyes. " I am your salvation. " he whispered.

" And you know it."

Her eyes lit from the shadows and he knew he had her.

" Let me hear you say it. " he demanded. " Tell me you want me to take you away from here. Let me save you. "

Her emerald eyes filled with tears and he smirked in satisfaction. He had her. She closed her eyes and bowed her head in defeat. At least if she were to live with this mysterious man with the cold eyes and dark heart she could still live and perhaps one day she would escape. The crowd was gathering in volume and the soldiers were starting to get restless.

" Take m - " she began and his eyes lit with triumph.

Suddenly there was a growl and then the scream of a panicked horse. Then to everyone's horror, several large crates went flying into the air into smithereens to rain down upon them. Vegetables and fruit were ruined as they hit the people and the ground.

It was all the chance she needed and she wasn't fool enough to miss it. Sakura glared at the man before her and used her reserve of strength to push him away from her. He cried out as he tripped and fell backwards. Sakura whipped the rope from around her neck and bolted. She jumped from the platform with her hands still tied behind her back and landed into chaos. Two of the soldiers, who weren't trying to calm the crowd, tried to snag her, but there were too many people between them to get to her.

Sakura ducked and scooted between people as she panicked and tried to get to safety. Her legs were starting to fail her and she knew that if she wanted to survive this nightmare she was going to have to push herself harder than she ever had before. She had endured the hot sun, the long days and other trials when she had been with her father on excavations, so she could manage this as well.

The young veiled woman spotted the girl running and started after her. She had no idea where the wolf had gone but she couldn't worry about that right now. She caught up with the girl and grabbed her arm startling her. Tired, panicked emerald eyes looked up and met her gaze. Her eyes hardened and her face turned angry.

" You - ! "

" Not now. " the other girl shouted above the chaos. " Follow me! "

Sakura had no other choice but to follow after the strange girl. It was either follow or be dragged after her. They ducked around corners and stalls and still they continued to run. When Sakura thought she was going to faint from suffocation, the strange girl hauled her up some crumbling steps and into a small, dark room.

Sakura collapsed on the ground and tried to catch her breath while the strange girl went to the small window and looked out. Below you could still hear the shouts of the crowd and the call of the soldiers as they tried to find her. She listened and watched a while, while Sakura tried to regain her strength.

" I think they were too busy trying to calm the crowd for us to be followed. Hopefully we're safe for the time being. We were very lucky. " she said turning her head, the veil fluttering around her. " I didn't think that plan was going to work. "

Sakura clenched her hands and tried to stand on her feet. She wobbled precariously, so she leant onto the crumbling wall. She shot the woman a glare that could cut through glass.

" What the hell do you think you are doing? " she spat. " First you get me locked up for something that _YOU_ stole and now you're rescuing me from certain death! What kind of person are you? "

The young woman's dark eyes watched her for a moment and then she sighed and turned around fully to look at her. " I'm sorry for what has happened. " she began. " I never should have let you take the fall for my selfish ways. I was taught better than that. I guess I must have forgot that when I did what I did. "

" And you think that makes it all better? " Sakura demanded. " You think that being thrown into a dungeon for a crime that you know I didn't commit and nearly being hanged for it makes it all better because you saved me? "

The young woman bowed her head and sighed. " You need to save your strength. " she suddenly said. " I'll make up a pallet for you and get some food for you. "

" I don't want anything from you. " Sakura replied. " For all I know this is a trap and you'll either kill me or do something more sinister. "

" Are you always this rational?" she asked with a small smirk behind the veil. Sakura just glared at her.

" You won't get out of this with that attitude. " the woman said. " Like it or not, I'm the only one standing between them and you. I can help you but only if you can see past your mistrust for me. I know what I did was wrong and here I am to make up for it. You can take it or leave it. It's your call. "

Sakura stared at her for a moment and then sighed. What the heck? If push came to shove, she could get herself out of a tricky situation. Being an orphan and growing up with all sorts of people had taught her many things. Being adopted had taught her that no matter what there was always hope and where there was a will there was a way.

Being somewhat timid and not all that outgoing, Sakura knew that she could do anything if she put her mind to it. Sure she got along with heaps of people and had friends, but that didn't mean that she could face all the troubles that were surely to come.

" All right, but I'm watching you. " she said punctuating what she said with a stern glare.

The young woman nodded and bowed her head in acceptance. Sakura turned away to look around the room and felt the world tilt. She heard someone call out before she felt herself fall into darkness.

_Meanwhile….._

The wolf leaped over the crates and changed direction. People were screaming and running everywhere. Soldiers had tried to capture him on several occasions but he had been too quick for them. He had been captured once before and he was not going to let it happen ever again.

He ran towards the soldiers' encampment and ducked inside a tent. He slunk under a table and tried to calm his breathing. He inched forward just enough that the light from the lamp burning across the room lit up his amber eyes. A man was pacing back and forth across the small room playing with a small bag in his hands.

He stopped pacing when the tent flap was brushed aside and a soldier walked in.

" Well? " the man snapped.

" My lord - "

" Have you found and secured the girl Gavin? "

" Lord Draven, " Gavin bowed and looked unhappy about the whole situation. " I have my best men out there looking-"

" So in other words you have not found her yet? "

" No my lord. "

" I want her found. "

" I understand. I - "

" Silence. " Draven walked away from him and stood where the light from outside bathed him in light.

The wolf struggled not to growl low in his throat when he saw the traitor. Draven was a relatively tall man in his early thirties. He had light brown hair that was secured at the nape of his neck with a tie. He wore emaculate clothing that rivaled the once, famous royal family and had all the manners of a snake. He had dark blue eyes and a cruel inclination for the world in general. He wanted it all and he didn't care who he had to kill to get it.

" I want her found Gavin. No excuses. " his gaze pinned the soldier in place. " I saw her green eyes Captain. They put the biggest emerald to shame. Her skin is soft, softer than any rose petal and her mouth - " he smirked.

" I want her found and brought to me at once. I want her where I can have her any time I wish. She will be the perfect queen for me. With her by my side I will have the means to secure the people under my control. "

" Yes sir. I'll send more men out at once. " Gavin bowed and then left.

The wolf snarled quietly watching the traitor. How easy it would be to take him by surprise and then to close his teeth around his throat - the desire for revenge rose so quickly and with such forced that he found himself out from under the table before he checked himself. He pushed the bloodlust back beneath the surface and quickly backed under the table.

" Soon I will have another rare treasure. " Draven smirked as he removed the Star Ruby from the pouch he held.

The gem seemed to glow in the semi darkness as Draven held it up for inspection.

" With the girl in my care, I'll have you shaped and melded for a perfect torque to go around her pretty, little neck. " he laughed harshly before placing the jewel back in the pouch and then in the draw of his desk.

The wolf waited until he was sure no one was about, before he came out from his hiding place and pulled the draw open with his teeth.

Soldiers called out and jumped back startled as the huge wolf leapt out of the tent carrying something in its mouth. They watched it run away and didn't bother to give chase. It had probably just caught a rabbit and had just used a shortcut to get into the fields nearby.

Little did they know what the wolf had really held in its jaw. . . .

Dirt flew in the air as he dug deeper and deeper. The small pouch containing the special treasure was still clasped tightly in his mouth. He'd selected this tree, not because it was the tallest one in the forest, but because his instincts had told him that this was the place to bury it. He paused in his furious dig to sniff the air and make sure that he was entirely alone.

The forest was quiet, so he went back to the task at hand. When he had dug down several feet, he dropped the pouch into the hole and then started to cover the hole. He scattered leaves and dried wood like he'd been taught and looked at his work critically. Satisfied that no one would know that something lay here, he turned and ran back through the forest. Although the young woman had gone back and rescued the girl, he didn't know how far he could trust her.

He ploughed through bushes and ran passed trees as he headed back towards the village. He had to find them. He had to find her.

The forest was still after he had disappeared. The birds started to sing again and animals emerged from their hiding spots. The sunlight drifted through the gaps of the trees as the breeze stirred the leaves.

In the shadows a figure shifted. It knelt down and swept the leaves and twigs aside and started digging.

_A Few Days Later_

The room spun and she groaned as she came to. She heard someone whispering softly as a cold cloth was dragged across her forehead. She blinked and a young woman with long, black hair came into view. She struggled to sit up and was promptly pushed back down.

" You are not strong enough to get up yet. Lay down. "

" Who are you? " Sakura whispered. The young woman blinked at her confused. She pressed her hand on her forehead.

" You don't seem to have a fever. " Sakura pushed her hand away.

" Who are you and what happened to that other girl? The one with the red veil? "

The confusion left the girl's face and she smiled. It lit up her features and Sakura saw how beautiful she was. " I'm the same girl. " she replied. " I've just removed my veil that's all. I realized when you collapsed that we haven't been properly introduced. Now that you are awake I can introduce myself. My name is Meilin. "

Sakura blinked and then stared at her stupidly.

" And your name is? " Meilin prompted.

" Sakura. Sakura Avalon Miazaki. " she replied.

" What an interesting name. " Meilin said watching her carefully. " With a name like that I'd think that you belonged to a family of privilege. "

" What? " Sakura frowned. Her head was still a little dizzy. " What are you blathering about? "

The young woman named Meilin laughed and shook her head in amusement. " Perhaps not after all. I highly doubt that anyone that talked that way would be from a family of high station. "

" Ok, whatever you say. " Sakura said shaking her head as she laid back down.

" I'm not going to argue with you. "

" Good, because I doubt that you would be able to win against me either way. " she laughed amused.

As her head cleared a little, she glanced around the room and took in her surroundings. It was dark as she remembered, drafty and small. The girl whose name was Meilin had laid her down in front of the small fireplace, a blanket covering her. Meilin had turned away to fix something for her to eat. She turned around and handed her the small bowl.

" Here, eat this. You'll need your strength if we're going to get out of here. "

" What? " Sakura asked as she sat up and took the offered food. " Where are we going? "

" We're getting away from here. Thought I might as well go with you for a while. I'm a wanted criminal now as well, don't forget. "

" How could I forget something as important as that? " Sakura asked sarcastically remembering all the trouble that she had gone through.

" You'll be wanted now too, you know. Once someone is sentenced to death they don't usually get out of it. "

" Thank you for reminding me. " Sakura shot her a heated look. " If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't be in this situation. "

" I got you out of the worst of it didn't I? " Meilin asked arching her brow. " Not all the blame is on me you know. You shouldn't have stepped in front of me in the first place. "

" What? " Sakura choked, shooting her a disbelieving look. " I was an innocent bystander. You shouldn't have done what you did in the first place to get those guards chasing you. "

" You don't know what it was like to be trapped in that place. " Meilin shot back angrily. " You have no idea how I was treated, what I was expected to do. I wanted freedom and now I have it. "

" You call freedom being on the run for the rest of your life? " Sakura shot back.

" Well at least it's freedom. "

" But now you're a wanted criminal because you stole something that you shouldn't have. "

" Well they should have known better than to mess with me! " Meilin snapped.

" But now because of your actions, other people have become involved and were nearly hurt. Can your conscience handle the fact that other people such as myself could be hurt because you decided that there could be no other way? "

Meilin stared at her in silence. Who was this strange girl? She had watched her when she had passed out. She had laid her down, looked after her and fed her for two days. She had committed her features to memory as she had been taught to do with all the people she met. At first glance this girl didn't seem the type to be able to stand up to someone such as herself. But here this girl - Sakura she remembered - was sitting there with fire in her amazing green eyes as she argued back with her.

" You know, you're not what you appear to be on the first glance. " Meilin stated. " I took you for a mouse. "

" I don't have big ears and whiskers. " Sakura replied frowning. Meilin rolled her eyes at her stupidity.

" Not in the physical sense idiot. "

" Oh. "

" I know that they would have offered you time in the dungeon instead of being hung, but you chose to hang. That takes guts, a lot of guts. For that I have to admire you. That's why I've decided that you are not all that you seem little mouse. "

" How do you know that they offered me a place in that horrible cell? " Sakura asked. Meilin smirked.

" You're not the only one that's been inside. "

" What? " Sakura gasped. " How'd you get out? "

" The way I usually do. " Meilin replied. Sakura waited for her to continue but she remained silent.

" Umm - " Sakura began.

" We leave tonight. " Meilin said suddenly as she stood. " There are clothes over there for you to wear over in the corner. If you want to wash I brought some water up. " she indicated to a bowl of water nearby. " I'll be back soon."

" Wait! Where are you going? "

" I'm going to get some food for our journey. Don't worry little mouse, I'll be back. "

" And if you don't come back? " Sakura asked timidly as Meilin put on her veil.

Meilin turned around and met her gaze. She was - Sakura realized - very beautiful. She smirked before she replied. " It's nice to know that I would be missed. " she stepped into the darkened doorway. " If I don't come back then run. "

Sakura listened to her footsteps echo down the stairs, her own heart beating wildly with the fear of the unknown ahead of her.

"_ Run away and never come back. . . ._ "

TBC


	4. Preparing for Battle

_**Ages**_

Meilin - 20

-----------------------------------

**Time & Again - The Queen of Darkness**

'_Look Deeper For People Don't Always _

_Appear To Be As They Seem_

_A Sworn Enemy May Just Be _

_Your Best Friend'_

**Chapter 4**

Start of a Long Journey

The long grass swayed back and fourth in the gentle wind that carried the scent of flowers and mountains that lay in the distance with their snow-capped peaks. Sakura collapsed on a large rock and gasped for air. They had been walking for so long that she didn't think her legs would carry her any further. Her feet ached in time with the thumping of her heart.

It was silent for a moment, the wind playing with the short strands of hair, before there were footsteps and Meilin rounded the hill once more and glared at her.

" What are you doing sitting there?! We don't have time to sit around, we have to keep moving! " she glared.

Sakura threw her head back and groaned.

--------------------------------

_A few days beforehand_

Sakura washed and quickly donned the clothes that Meilin had provided for her. She stared down at herself since there were no mirrors around. She was wearing a dark green tunic that went to above her knees along with darker green leggings. She cinched the belt around her slender waist and stared down at the shoes that Meilin had left out for her. Seeing how they were made, and no offense to the person who had made them she thought mentally, but she preferred her boots. At least they, she thought, would stand up to traveling.

She saw the comb Meilin had left out for her and ran it through her tangles. She braided it and left it hanging over her shoulder. She found her bag with all her belongings and sighed in relief when she saw that it hadn't been tampered with. No offense to Meilin, but the mysterious young woman had almost left her to die out there and she was still a little cautious. She had just finished cleaning up when Meilin returned. Meilin looked her over and nodded her approval.

" Here. " she threw a small bag at her which Sakura caught. " It's all the food I could get. I divided it between us. It's all we have, so use it sparingly. "

" Hai. " Sakura nodded looking down at the small bundle.

" I also got us these. " she handed Sakura a dark cloak. " Believe me, we're going to need them. The soldiers are about to head into the taverns for their dinner, but there will be guards on the look out. I know a way we can go, but we have to be quick and quiet as a mouse. Think you can do it? "

" I can try. " Sakura replied honestly. Meilin shrugged.

" Well then. That's all we can hope for. You ready? "

" I guess so. " Sakura said looking around her to make sure that she had everything.

" Oh, and you might want to have these back. " Meilin handed out her old clothes. " I had them washed for you. "

" Thank you. " Sakura said taking back her old clothes from a life that she barely felt in touch with anymore.

Meilin waited while she put them into her backpack before heading down the drafty stone stairs. She paused and then faced Sakura at the door.

" Try to keep up ok. If you get caught I won't be able to help you. Got it? "

" Hai. "

" Good. Then let's go. "

They slipped out the door into night. The stayed close to the walls and even closer to the shadows. The ran when they could and stayed silent when some of the guards got too close for comfort. Meilin lead the way through the streets until they came to a bridge.

" Now stay close. " Meilin whispered as she looked around them. " This is the hard part. "

They waited a few moments to make sure that they weren't being followed before Meilin took off for the covering of the bridge. She looked around and then motioned for Sakura to follow. Sakura nodded and then ducked out of the shadows and into the night. She saw Meilin's eyes widen before she heard voices coming closer towards them. Sakura sucked in a breath and put her head down and ran like the wind. The voices were closer as she ran towards the bridge. She ran into Meilin with a muttered 'oomph!' before they plastered themselves against the wall and waited as a group of soldiers walked passed them.

" That was too close for comfort. " Meilin whispered when she could. " Lets go. "

They made it to the outskirts of the village walking along the dusty road that would take them into the countryside. They had rounded the bend in the road when Meilin sucked in a breath and swore. Ahead there were a small group of soldiers, their torches lighting up the small area around them as they checked the people leaving the village.

It was too late to turn around as she met the gaze of one of the soldiers waiting for them. Meilin swore once more and then started walking calmly as if nothing was wrong towards them.

" Keep your eyes lowered understand? " Meilin hissed. " Don't draw any attention to yourself. "

" Hai. " Sakura whispered making sure her hood was covering her face.

As they neared, one of the horses snorted and shifted in impatience. The soldier mounted on the steed curbed it in without so much as a twitch as he continued to interrogate the old man in front of him. The horse shifted once more, but settled down understanding his master's practiced hand.

" Halt. " the soldier who had spotted them said as they neared. He walked up to them and raised his torch to see them better.

" What be your name and what be your reason for leaving the village? "

" Thea is my name. With all the fuss happening I thought it would be a good time to take my cousin to visit our aunt in Shoto."

" What is the name of your aunt? "

" Credencia. " Meilin replied calmly. " Credencia of Merwood. "

" And this is your cousin? " the soldier demanded.

" Yes. "

" Her name? "

" Tessa. " Meilin replied. " She is mute. We thought it would be best for her to go somewhere safe. "

" I see. Remove the hood so I can see your face. "

Meilin sucked in a breath and waited as Sakura lifted her hood just enough for the torch light to shine on her face. She kept her eyes lowered and hoped that he wouldn't recognize her. Her heart pounded from fear. The silence that followed lead her to believe that she had been discovered. A commotion occurred behind him and he turned to see the old man making a riot with the soldier on the horse.

" Be on your way. " he said turning back to the them and letting the hood fall back into place.

" Thank you. " Meilin said bowing her head slightly before her nails bit into Sakura's arm and dragged her off.

They ducked behind coverage of trees further down the road where Meilin breathed deeply trying to calm her pounding heart. She hadn't felt fear like that in a while. She had almost forgotten what it felt like. Almost. She relaxed a little seeing that they weren't being followed. She turned and spotted Sakura behind her looking scared and afraid. Poor kid. She must have been terrified.

" Well. " Meilin clapped her on the back. " That was close eh? "

" Mmmhmmm. " Sakura nodded her body still shaking. Her gaze went past Meilin to the soldiers in the distance.

" Well, we might as well keep going now since we got away with that coup. You coming? "

Meilin had walked a few paces before she realized she wasn't being followed. She turned around and saw Sakura still in the same place as she had been moments ago.

" Hey mouse, are you just going to stand there all day or do I have to ditch you? You're wasting precious time. "

Sakura turned her body slightly so she was facing Meilin. The hood covered most of her face but the moonlight had illuminated some of her features. The wind blew the folds of the cloak out behind her as she stood as still as the trees around them.

" I think Meilin, that I have just realized how dangerous your world really is. " she whispered.

" Huh? " Meilin asked staring at her blankly. She blinked waiting for her to continue.

Sakura shot the soldiers in the distance one more look before she wrapped the cloak around her securely and then followed after the young woman that was her lifeline. She stared at the ground as she followed Meilin. How different this time was compared to the 21st century. She had never taken peace and justice so lightly, but here in this time, where swords and fighting broke out at the drop of a hat, she realized how lucky she had been.

That soldier would have taken her back to that horrible place if she hadn't have been so lucky. She had never even received a parking ticket in her old life and here she had already been thrown into prison, treated like dirt and had a noose around her neck! How scary did they want to be? She just hoped that she would be able to make it back to the 21st century with her head still intact.

----------------------------

_" We can't let this go on any longer! We have to make an stand! "_ the farmer yelled.

_" Because of Masakuza we can no longer earn enough to make our life's bread! "_ another yelled.

_" Because of that thief we had to sell our land and beg off others! "_ a woman sobbed.

_" Then why stand for it anymore?!! "_

The farmer tapped the end of his roe into the dry earth and let his angry gaze rake over the crowd. The torches they had blazed all around them as the night settled in.

" Then friends! " he yelled. " Let us take a stand! We all are sick of being tired and hungry! Reaping the land but earning none for all the profits go to that pompous ass Masakuza! "

" But how can we take a stand when there are so few of us?!! " a woman yelled.

" We are not the only ones, " the farmer yelled. " Word has been sent 'round. The local villagers are gathering just as we are! They are sick of the poor lives we lead! They are coming here to join us tonight! We will make a stand and we will take back what is rightfully ours! " he thundered.

The crowd muttered to itself, some disbelieving that they could do such a thing. For raising a rebellion was treason and if caught, the penalty was death.

" I know what you are thinking. " another farmer called out catching their attention. " You are scared of the penalty facing ye if ye are caught. But I ask ye: Isn't death better than the lives we currently live? Wouldn't ye rather us fight for what's ours duefully - a life worth giving to our little ones, then letting those pompous fools walk all over us? All over them? I'd rather die knowing I did something, then die knowing I let my little ones down!"

A chorus of _'Here! Here!'_ and _'Aye's'_ were heard from the small crowd.

" Then let us welcome those that are here to help and let us fight for a better future! "

------------------------------

They'd been walking for hours into the night, only stopping when they could. When Sakura was certain that she was about to fall asleep standing up, Meilin stopped and they made a small camp in the woods where, hopefully, no one would see them. Sakura collapsed on the hard group and fell asleep instantly, not feeling the hard dirt beneath her or hearing the silent girl behind her keeping watch. They left early before the dawn started to streak the sky with gold and pink ribbons of light.

It was late into the morning when they approached the small village of Uniden, (as Sakura learned from Meilin). They walked into the street and felt the eyes of the people watching them. Sakura looked around her and felt the cold eyes of the village people watching her. Was it just her or was there hostility in the air?

They walked in further before Meilin stopped and looked around her. She met the stares of the people evenly and didn't flinch when they stared back at her. Something was going on here and she wasn't sure what. Eventually, Meilin looked at her companion and motioned for her to follow her. Sakura become confused as they kept walking out of the town and didn't seem to be stopping. Weren't they meant to be taking a break?!

" Ah - " Sakura began.

" Shhh. " Meilin said and motioned for her to follow her as they walked into the bush and started back towards the village.

" What are we doing? " Sakura whispered trying to make clarity of what the strange girl was doing.

" Something funny was going on in that village and I want to know what. " she replied in a whisper.

" What, you mean because they were staring? "

" No, they were on guard. They were hiding something and I want to know what. "

" But shouldn't we just keep on moving and leave them be? We shouldn't poke our noses in where they aren't wanted. "

" Shh. " Meilin said impatiently as they approached the village again, this time in the bushes.

The soft scrunching of leaves and bark was heard as the two young women snuck closer. They circled around the village where to the other side. The sounds from the village came to them as they drew closer. Meilin caught her breath as she saw what was in front of her.

" I don't believe it. " she whispered stunned.

In one of the fields near them were people. Heaps and heaps of people and they were all holding weapons! This was a rare occurrence indeed! Why would simple villagers need weapons? Were they in danger? Meilin pondered. Meilin crouched and started making her way through the bushes until she could get a closer picture. Sakura, who was watching her, did the same.

They pushed the leaves and branches aside as they neared the field. Sakura frowned when she watched what was going on.

" What are they doing?" Sakura whispered as she turned to Meilin. The leaves rustling as she did so.

" I don't know. " she replied, shooting her a look. " I haven't heard any news about there being an attack. "

" Well I don't think we should get mixed up in it. " Sakura said. " We should just but out. "

" Where do you get these sayings of yours? " Meilin questioned. " I've never heard the like before. "

" Well, ah - " Sakura stumbled and turned her face away. " Never mind. "

Meilin brushed the leaves aside from her face and tried to see what was going on, but without making themselves known there was no way of knowing why these villagers would have reason to pick up the sword. Sakura watched on intrigued, her mind thinking the same of Meilin's. Why would these people be practicing such things? The only time peasants or villagers in the ancient times would fight back was in revolt. Maybe this was going to happen here she wondered.

" I think we should leave. " Sakura said again quietly.

" Use your head. " Meilin snapped back angrily. " If there is danger near by we should find out as much as we can so we can avoid it. You're still wanted don't forget. "

" Well whose fault is that I wonder? " Sakura retorted glaring.

Ruby eyes narrowed before Meilin turned back to the scene in front of them, parting the leaves as she did so. Sakura blew her bangs out of her eyes and let her gaze roam around her.

" If I could get closer! " Meilin murmured frustrated. " I'd be able to hear what they're saying. "

" I still think we should just leave well enough alone. "

" When will you learn that sometimes we have to rely on the actions of others? Like I said, if there is going to be an attack near here then we need to know where so we can avoid it. "

Sakura sighed and lent back on her knees to get a more comfortable position. A noise behind her alerted her and she turned and gulped. She blindly groped for Meilin's sleeve and tried to speak when the young woman impatiently batted her hand away.

" Look, whatever hang-ups you have kid, leave me out of it k? If you can't take this seriously I can always leave you behind. "

" Mei - " Sakura began. " Mei-lin I think y-y-ou should l-l-ook. " she stammered.

" What is it - ? " Meilin turned ready to chide the chit for breaking her concentration, when she saw what had the kid terrorized.

The three men pointed their pitch forks at the two girls and glared. The middle man stepped forward menacingly, the bracken crunching under his feet, before he growled.

" Who are you and what do you think you are doing spying on us eh?! " his eyes flashed angrily.

" Ah - " Meilin said as Sakura scooted back behind her and peeked over her shoulder, her emerald eyes wide.

" Umm, " Meilin cleared her throat and raised her hands up in defense. " We meant no harm. Honest. "

" Then why are you hiding in the bushes watching us?! " the other man said angrily.

" Well, we are were just passing through. " Meilin said laughing nervously. " And well, we saw that you guys were working harder than usual and well - hey! Don't point that thing at me! " she declared indignantly as the youngest man pointed the tips of his pitch fork at her chin.

" They're spies! " the young man stated angrily. " Probably more of Draven's horde. I say we kill them now and dispose of their bodies. "

" Hey! " Meilin jumped up and glared at him. " Lay one hand on me and you'll be sorry. " her ruby eyes flashed.

" Umm, don't forget about me. " Sakura tugged on the ends of Meilin's cape softly. " You won't let them skewer me will you? "

Meilin looked down at the young girl irritated. Why did she have to get stuck with some little girl who was hopeless at survival? Where had she been before they bumped into each other? A cloister?

The three men stepped forward menacingly and the middle man looked over the top of Meilin's head and gave a shout that alerted the others. The training instantly stopped and they all looked to the edge of the bush as Meilin and Sakura were marched out into the open.

" Spies! " the youngest man yelled which roused cries of outrage and horror.

" No! We're not! " Sakura cried her eyes wide. " We were only watching honest. "

" Are you sure you needed my help to get that noose around your neck? " Meilin murmured out of the side of her mouth.

" And what is that supposed to mean? " Sakura hissed glaring.

The three men raised their brows as they watched the two started to bicker and glare at each other. They grew in volume until villagers in the field behind them could hear them. When they thought that it would never end, the man standing in front of them sucked in a breath and yelled at them to be quiet.

The pair stopped mid-yell and blinked at their captors. The bush was suddenly quiet once again. The man aimed his pitch fork at them and told them to march. They were escorted to the field where all the villagers stood waiting. Seeing all the stares, Meilin glared back and raised her chin defiantly. Sakura just blushed and lowered her gaze staring at her feet.

" Now if ye are not spies, then why were ye in the bush spying on us? "

" We were not spying. " Meilin defended. " We happened upon you coincidentally. "

" Is that so? "

" Look, we can stand here all day and waste my time and yours, or you can tell me the reason why you are training so we can avoid whatever it happens to be. I have places to get to and I'm in a hurry. So if you wouldn't mind . . ? "

" Meilin, " Sakura chided softly. " Don't be so rude. "

There was silence after her statement and she raised her brow waiting for their answer. The three men were still, watching her.

" Search them. " he finally said and Sakura gaped.

" Hey - " she cried as the were set upon and thoroughly searched. They grabbed her bag and ignored her plea to leave it be.

Her wallet fell out and she watched as one of the women picked it up. The woman was tall and had brown hair and hazel eyes. The woman opened and it and frowned at what was inside. Sakura broke away from the people searching her and ran towards the woman desperate to not let anything happen to her treasure.

" Please, " she begged tears in her eyes. " That's my family. It's all I have left of them. Please may I have it back? "

Meilin growled and shoved the people searching her away as she watched the young girl beg for the strange looking object. The woman looked down at the thing she held in her hands; at the pictures of the smiling people. This was strange magic indeed. She looked down at the young girl who reminded her of her own daughter and saw the longing in her eyes. Yes, family meant a lot to this young woman. She couldn't fathom how this girl had trapped pictures of her family on paper, but that was not the time to bring such things to a head. There was too much going on as it was.

" Feebas, " she said gently. " Leave them be. " she gave the wallet back to Sakura who sighed. " They are not spies. "

" But Tanith - " Feebas began.

" Don't you trust me? " she asked her eyes suddenly flashing.

" You know I do - " he replied caught between wanting to believe her and his mistrust of the strangers.

" Then release them. " she said imperiously. " They will not harm us. "

Meilin shot them a murderous glare before she humphed and stuck her chin in the air. Sakura put her wallet back into her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

" Thank you. " she replied softly shooting the woman a quick look.

" You are welcome. " she replied before she asked them to join her.

They walked towards a small hut, the others returning to their training in the background. Sakura watched them over her shoulder as she walked behind Meilin. It was all so fascinating really. She blushed when she walked into Meilin and heard her curse. She apologized, her face burning with embarrassment as they entered the hut.

Sakura took in the detail of the small hut as the woman, Tanith, gestured for them to sit around the small fire that was burning in the center of the floor. She filled a metal pot with water and placed it over the tripod that was directly over the fire.

" I must apologize for your rough treatment out there. " Tanith spoke up as she added herbs to the tea. " We are so very wary of strangers these days that we accuse friend of being foe. It's not good for us I know, having such hostility in the air, but with all the poor treatment we have received lately, is it any wonder we prepare for war? "

" You're preparing for war? " Meilin asked frowning. This was serious indeed.

" Yes, we are. " Tanith replied stirring the tea.

" But why? " Sakura piped up. Meilin had beat her to it before when she wanted to know about the war.

" You mean you don't know?" Tanith asked blinking in stunned surprise.

" We've been away from the world for a while. " Meilin said. " We're interested in any news you can give us. "

" For months now we have suffered in the clutches of Masakuza, a Lord of our eastern borders. He owns the land we live on. He has allowed us to live and raise our little ones here as long as we paid our due. But in recent times that has all changed. Masakuza has suddenly closed his giving hands and brought his fists down upon us. He taxes us till we are poor and takes what little food we have.

" It is a nightmare. We had no idea what we had done wrong to anger him so. We tried reasoning with him but our representatives were not returning home to their families. It was only recently that we learnt that he had them imprisoned or killed. Furthermore, we learnt that the reason for this sudden harsh and brutal treatment laid to the North.

" He comes with a name this monster who is destroying us. His name is Draven. "

" Draven? " Sakura asked eyes widening. " I know that name. A lady who was beside me in the penitentiary said that it was all Lord Draven's fault that everyone was there, trapped forever in the darkness. "

" Yes. " Tanith nodded. " I've heard those stories too. Why were you in prison? " she asked curiously.

" Long story. " Meilin cut in and cleared her throat. " You were saying? " she prompted ignoring Sakura's look.

" Apparently, Lord Draven as he is called, has gained the power to do as he pleases. He is a force to be reckoned with we have heard. Not much is known of him here as we are not in his path to power. But there are rumors that say that he is in league with a very powerful alliance in the far north. "

" A northern alliance?" Meilin asked slowly, her whole body taut as a wire.

" So it is said, but we are so far away from the gossip line that we are not sure if the rumors are true or not. Perhaps you can understand the hardships we have endured just to learn what we have. "

" Yes, I think I can. " Meilin muttered her teeth clenched. She knew herself how hard it was to find out anything.

" So because of Lord Draven and his supposed alliance, this Masakuza is taking away what he generously gave you in the beginning? " Sakura summed up frowning in thought.

" Yes. So we have had enough. Alliance or not, we are not going to starve anymore. We are going to make a stand. "

The water hissed in the pot and Tanith reached over and took it off the stand with a cloth to protect her from burning herself. She stirred it and added some cold water for extra measure and handed each guest a cup of sweet-smelling tea and some bread.

The grunts and groans of farmers learning to use weapons came to them from the field. The clang of swords striking breast plates and armor rang through the air as some of the men shouted encouragement and curses. Sakura sipped at her tea and swallowed before looking down at the cup she held.

" Something wrong?" Meilin asked sipping hers.

" No. It's strange, but it's good. I like it very much." Sakura smiled happily.

" You don't get out much do you kid? " Meilin asked eating her bread.

" What makes you think that? " came the reply.

" Nothing. " Meilin shook her head, a small smile on her face.

Tanith watched the two quietly. They seemed like two complete strangers, but seemed to get along reasonably well. She heard curses coming from the field and sighed deeply. Things were not going as well as they had hoped.

" Your warriors out there are making progress but not enough to make a stand with. " Meilin said breaking the silence.

Tanith jerked as if she had been slapped.

" With their current teachings they won't last more than two minutes. They'll be chopped down like plants and all this will have been for nothing. You'll loose your husbands, your lovers, your sons and your loved ones. You will be hacked at like animals and if you somehow manage to survive, they'll make you wish you had died. For those of you who are female they'll torture you and make you their whores. They'll make you bare the pain of giving birth to their bastards and then it'll be the whole cycle all over again. "

" Meilin! " Sakura gasped shocked at such horrid words. " How can you say something like that?! "

"You'll never see your homes again and if by some miracle you do, it will only be to find that it is either in ruins or burned to the ground. " Meilin continued softly, her eyes closed as she ignore Sakura's cry of protest.

" Can you live with that knowledge? "

" . . . . . . " Tanith stared at the woman in front of her with horror in her eyes.

The flames in the fire pit crackled and danced in the wind coming in from the open doorway. Meilin opened her eyes and pinned Tanith with her ruby gaze. They stared at each other in silence, the shadows dancing across their faces. Meilin broke the contact by placing her cup down.

" There is strength in numbers. " Tanith finally whispered frozen. " We are expecting men from Cypress Creek, Water's Way and as far away as Sterton. "

" Fools. " Meilin muttered as rose to her feet not looking at any of them.

" Wait! " Tanith called as Meilin walked out of the hut.

" Meilin! " Sakura called as she placed her cup down and dashed off after her.

" Wait! "

Meilin marched up the hill and looked down at the villagers practicing down below. Sakura reached her side in seconds and panted as she tried to catch her breath from the unexpected sprint. Meilin's eyes flashed with pent-up anger. She couldn't let this happen. She had her own score to settle. She started down the hill and grabbed the nearest sword she could find and started towards the training circle.

The young man that was currently in it was proving to be the best of his age. He was a young man on the threshold of adulthood. He held his sword up as he managed to beat another one of his comrades. Sakura and Tanith hurried after the mysterious woman as she made her way to the circle.

The young man turned and saw her step into the circle. Everything went quiet as they saw the young woman narrow her eyes and study the young man.

" Meilin what are you doing? " Sakura called.

" Proving a point. " Meilin called back and raised the sword out in front of her.

" Defeat me. " she said.

" Excuse me? " the young man balked. " You expect me to fight you? "

" Yes, " she replied. " If you can. "

The young man shook his head and raised his sword so that he held it up near his shoulder, tip pointing to the sky. He shifted his feet and sprang forward.

No one was sure was happened. One moment the young man was charging and the next, his sword was flying before it landed in the dirt after the clang of metal against metal could be heard. He looked at Meilin in horror, stepping back afraid. Meilin lowered her finishing pose and raised her eyes to look at him.

" You have much to learn. "

From the side lines everyone's eyes were wide including Sakura's and Tanith's. The silence was so loud you could here the men shift their feet in uncertainty. The red veil Meilin used to cover her mouth billowing softly in the breeze. Murmurs started as Meilin kept the young man's gaze.

" Wow, " Sakura began. " Meilin can fight. " she said with admiration. Tanith nodded dumbly.

Feebas pushed through the crowd and took in the scene in front of him. Meilin finally broke her gaze with the young man and looked at him. She let the sword drop to the ground as she said: " You and I need to talk old man. "

The crowd was tense as Feebas nodded his head in agreement. He gestured for her to follow him as they headed for the same hut that they had come from before. He stepped back and allowed Meilin to enter first. Sakura tried to walk in after her but Feebas placed a hand out and stopped her. She looked up at him questionably.

" This is between your friend and I. You'll have to wait outside. "

" But why? " Sakura asked stepping back.

" Because this is not something little kids should overhear. Now scat! " Meilin poked her head out and stated.

" But that's not fair. " Sakura stated put-out.

" Tough. " Meilin said and disappeared back inside. The door closed behind Feebas and she frowned.

" But I want to know what's going on. " she muttered.

" You'll find out in time. " Tanith said coming up to stand next to her. " Come I know a place you can sit and wait. Follow me. "

----------------------------

_Some hours later . . . . _

Sakura broke the strand of grass and threw it impatiently away. She had been sitting here watching the farmers fight and train for a few hours and she was sick of sitting and watching. Meilin and Feebas had been at it for ages. How could two people talk for so long without a break?! Meilin better watch out when she comes out of there Sakura thought angrily. How dare she treat her like a ten year old!

Her cheeks grew warm once again thinking about what they had said to her. She was sixteen years old, not a child. How dare they! A noise caught her attention and she watched as Tanith came out of the hut carrying the tray she had taken in there with tea and food.

Tanith closed the door behind her and made her way over to where Sakura was sitting. She knelt down and rested the tray on her lap.

" How are you fairing young one? " she asked kindly. Sakura shot her a dark look.

" I am sixteen years old. I am not a child! Why do people keep calling me 'kid', 'little one' or young one'? "

Tanith looked taken aback. " That's how we address the young around here. Why does that offend you? "

" Where I come from we call people my age 'teenagers' or at least by their names. " she said darkly. " I'm almost seventeen, not ten. " she snapped.

" Teen-agers . . I have never heard that word before. " Tanith said. " You must come from far away for us to not have heard it. "

" Hmph. " Sakura looked away angrily. Tanith stood and started to walk off.

" They may be a while yet. You'd better see if you can find something to do. "

Sakura watched her go and her anger deepened. How did she get caught in the middle of things like this? She should be trying to find her way home, not helping people prepare for war. She rose to her feet and brushed the grass off her pants and looked around her. She saw the bush that they had come out of earlier and decided she would go for a walk.

She looked over her shoulder as she pushed the bushes aside. No one had noticed she had gone. Good. She pushed the bushes back further and disappeared inside. She needed to walk off her anger and that's exactly what she was planning on doing.

------------------------------

" So where and who are you exactly attacking? " Meilin asked as she knelt down beside the fire for warmth.

" Our spies tell us that Masakuza's men are marching towards us. They plan on using force to take back what was rightfully ours. We will corner them in the valley and strike with all our might."

" I see. . . " Meilin murmured holding her chin in thought.

" To stage a successful attack, we will need to have three regiments swoop in from the sides and front of the valley. Then, we will have archers come in from the back, effectively blocking them into our trap and eliminating them from the back and other three sides. "

" You've done this before. " Feebas stated at the thought of the brutal attack.

" I've been in a few battles here and there. " she replied evasively.

" I thought the strategy that I had planned would have confirmed our victory. " he said slowly.

" Your strategy had too many loop holes. " she smiled faintly trying not to sound condescending. The man had pride.

" I see... " he looked away into the fire.

" This is not the time to delay. " Meilin spoke up forcefully catching his attention. " Who cares who comes up with the strategy - as long as it works. " her ruby eyes flashed.

" You're right. " he nodded.

" Good. " she nodded and then looked down at the map that he had placed on the table. " This will work. "

" . . . . so you agree? " Meilin asked as she sipped at the tea. The firelight casting shadows on her face.

" Reluctantly, but I do. " Feebas replied looking troubled.

" Then they will learn what they can from me. It will do us all good to learn and remember. " Meilin replied.

" Do you think we can do this? Win this I mean. " Feebas asked worriedly.

" I can't determine the outcome of a battle, I'm no seer, but I can tell you that I won't go down without a fight. I have too much to still live for. "

" Then it's settled. " They looked up as the door opened once more to reveal Tanith.

" I'm sorry for disturbing you but the young one - ah- the girl you brought with you. She's not in here is she? "

" No, the kid is not in here. " Meilin replied. " Why? "

" Oh, " Tanith looked back over her shoulder. " It's just that it's getting late into the evening and I can't seem to find her. She was angry before, but I left her sitting watching the training. "

Meilin sighed and rose to her feet. " I turn my back for one minute and she disappears - " they froze when they heard someone scream.

------------------------------

_Beforehand . .. _

Sakura burnt off her anger and felt deflated afterwards. She sighed as sat down on a fallen tree. She hadn't meant to snap at Tanith like that. She was only asking how she was. She didn't need to bite her head off. The pressure of the last few days must have finally gotten to her she pondered. Well, there was nothing like the present to make up for the past. She would go back and find Tanith and apologize.

She rose and made her way back to the field where the training was happening. She looked around and couldn't see Tanith anywhere, so she decided to go see what she had missed in the training field. They had changed weapons she noted as she neared the training circle. She watched as they used axes and spears, the grunts and curses revealing that it was hard work to keep up the fighting. Especially when someone kept trying to hack your head off.

She stopped near the edge making certain to stay out of the range of any of the weapons. She looked down and noted the swords had been left on the outside of the ring. One in particular caught her eye and she bent down and picked it up to admire it, the clunking and clashing of metal ringing through the air. She gripped the handle and tried to swing it around like she saw people in the movies do it, but it was heavier than she had anticipated and it clunked to the ground, her cheeks flaming red.

She bent down and picked it up again and made sure to keep her grip on it this time. The blade flashed dully as the light caught it. It was dirty from so many people using it she realized. Was this what happened when people fought all the time? Did they forget to clean their swords or was it because they had to fight one battle after the other with no pause in between? Her brain worked furiously through all the possibilities as she swung her wrist around trying to perfect the move.

" Aha! " she cried happily when she managed to swing it half way.

The guy that was in the training area stopped and looked her way. Sakura blinked and looked up as he changed direction and started to come straight for her. Sakura looked down at the sword in her hands before her fearful gaze flew back to the man charging at her with his axe raised high for attack. She dropped the sword and screamed.

Meilin, Feebas and Tanith raced to the training field and searched for the source of the scream. They could hear cries and hysterical shouting. They raced down the hill till they came to the training circle and paused, eyes wide.

The young man was poised a hairs-breath away from the hysterical girl on the ground with his axe frozen in mid-air. He looked bewildered and confused. Sakura was collapsed on the ground, her legs pointed out to the sides, her knees meeting together as she held her hands above her head in prayer as she shook her head back and forth frantically.

" Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to interrupt your training I swear! " she cried.

She started talking in Japanese, babbling away until Meilin pushed through the crowd and knelt down near the distraught girl.

" I thought she was part of the training. " the young man stated still stunned by the turn of events.

" Lower your weapon you idiot! " Meilin hissed. " Sakura snap out of it! " But she just continued to babble away in Japanese.

Meilin gripped her shoulders and shook her until her head snapped back and she came too a little. She stared at Meilin her rambling forgotten. There were tears of fright streaming down her face and Meilin sighed. She cradled the frightened girl on her shoulder and rocked her back and forth.

" I leave you alone for a minute and look what happens. How can a mouse get into so much trouble? "

" I wasn't even in the ring. " she sobbed. " I was just admiring the sword and he charged me."

" You've had a shock that's all. You're all right. " Meilin said. Sakura pulled back and hiccupped.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my head. "

" Come on now, get to your feet and you'll feel better. " Tanith said as she helped her stand.

" I'm sorry. " the young man said. " I thought you were part of the training. "

" Yes, well you're training is about to change. " Meilin said. " You'll learn when it is appropriate to attack and when it isn't. You need to read the signs around you to determine if someone is about to attack you or not. You're lucky she wasn't hurt. "

" Meilin, it wasn't all his fault. " Sakura murmured from beside her. " I don't blame him. "

Ruby eyes narrowed on the young man. " You're dismissed. Think over your actions. You'll be tested tomorrow. "

They watched as the young man lowered his weapon and walked away, shooting Sakura a woeful look over his shoulder as his friends joined him. Sakura stood with Tanith's arm around her shoulder watching him back in return. Finally when the darkness shadowed them, Sakura turned to Meilin.

" You didn't have to be so harsh on him. He - "

" He was an idiot. " Meilin cut her off harshly. " Why he was planning on attacking a young girl in the first place beats me. Feebas what have you been teaching them? "

" I have been teaching them what my great-grandfather was taught in war. " Meilin snorted.

" You base your teachings on old fashioned tactics that have changed. Tomorrow you will all learn the right way. "

They three watched as she walked off into shadows.

" I'm sorry. " Sakura said softly. " I haven't known Meilin long, but there are just things about her that I do not understand. "

" That's alright. " Tanith said giving her shoulders a quick squeeze in comfort.

" One cannot help being prideful. "

" Prideful? " Sakura asked curiously.

" Yes prideful. " Tanith confirmed. " I sense there are strong morals and honor in Meilin. Whatever drives her must be something powerful. "

Sakura looked to the shadows once again her mind working through what had been said. There did seem to be an undercurrent for everything that the mysterious girl did. Perhaps it was a sense of pride and honor that made Meilin come back to save her from the death penalty and not a sense of conscience.

Tanith and Feebas lead Sakura back to a fire that had been built up in the field for all the men to gather around after a long day of training. The flames crackled high and Sakura sat down on the ground grateful for its warmth. She listened as they sang and danced and told stories, (some of them making her blush with the content that the stories held). She yawned widely when a plate of food was shoved under her nose. She blinked and looked up to see Meilin standing beside her.

" Mei - "

" Here, eat. " she placed the plate down beside her as she sat down next to her.

" Umm, " Sakura stammered. " Thank you. " she finished timidly.

Meilin stared straight ahead into the flames for a moment before she pulled down the veil from her mouth and started to eat. Sakura watched her wondering what made her tick. Meilin shot her a look before turning back to her own food. Sakura looked down and picked up her plate and started to eat.

" I can't wait to leave this place. " Sakura said. " I'll be glad when we leave and leave this war behind us. "

" If you leave here, " Meilin began. " It will be by yourself. I made a deal to stay here and help. "

" You what? " Sakura blanched as if struck.

" What decisions I make are none of your business. If I choose to stay here than that is my wish. Not yours. "

" But I need you. " she whimpered.

" Oh please. Do you want me to believe that you are as helpless as a babe? " she fumed angrily. " You do not need me as a babysitter. "

" You know the land. " Sakura said. " And I don't know my way. "

" How is it that you don't know nothing of the land? " she demanded. " How can it be that a young girl cannot know where she is going? Everyone knows this land in this area. "

" I have never been here before. " was all Sakura said. That was all she could say.

Meilin sighed and finished her meal. " Where do you need to go? " she asked.

" I do not know. " Sakura replied, tears coming to her eyes. " I was abandoned here and I have to make my way towards something that I have no idea for. "

" Who abandoned you? "

" If I knew that, then that's who I would be heading for so they could send me back. " she said. " You are the only one I have come across that has been able to help me. "

" I am beginning to see that I should never have messed with you little mouse. You are more trouble than you're worth. "

" And you think that you are a bundle of joy yourself?! " Sakura demanded fed up. " You are so full of yourself! You don't care who you hurt as long as Meilin is happy and if Meilin is happy then everyone is happy! You are arrogant and stuck up and I would rather travel alone than have you keep telling me how stupid I am or how unhappy you are that you are stuck with me! " she cried.

" I would give everything to be back home with my father and my friends! But no! I am stuck in the middle of God knows where with a woman who acts more like a spoiled child than a grown woman when she doesn't get her way. I just want to go home! " and with that last comment she jumped up and bolted away from the on-lookers and the curious faces.

" Well, " Meilin whispered to herself as she watched Sakura disappear. " Who'd have thought that she had all that in her. Maybe she isn't a timid mouse after all. "

---------------------------------

_Meanwhile . . . _

He had been trying to find her for days. He'd pick up her trail and then lose it. He searched until he was exhausted and hungry. There was one way that he could find out about her if he threw his head back and called his request to the night, but that part of him he refused to acknowledge unless he had to. He hated this creature he had become and he was not in mind to forget who he once had been.

He grew concerned as he lost the trail again. This woman that he had tracked down to help the young girl was clever. She was deliberately covering their tracks to throw people off their scent. She had been taught well this woman and he wondered who she had learnt from. For someone that was as clever as this woman, was someone to be careful of. He would proceed with caution and hope that he could track them both down soon.

But for now -

The rabbit bolted from its hidey hold and he took off after it with teeth bared and a growl low in his throat.

------------------------------------

Sakura tripped and fell to the ground and couldn't contain her crying any longer. It was bad enough that she was hopelessly lost, that she had nearly died and had no way of finding her way back to the temple, but now the one person who could help her wanted to ditch her. For how could she stay where there was to be bloodshed? It was more than likely that she would be the one to die. Miazaki always said she had a way of finding trouble and getting herself into it when she didn't mean to.

She rose to her knees still sobbing and tried to see through her tears where she was. It was a small clearing she had been to before when she had been angry. She slowly got to her feet and made her way to the log and sat down with the weight of her burden heavy on her shoulders. How could she get back home?

She wished wolf was here. She did miss his presence. She let her tears fall as she cried and wished she didn't feel so lonely. She shouldn't feel like this she chided herself sternly. She had spent all her years before Miazaki had claimed her as his daughter alone. She had hated the loneliness, but she had dealt with it. It looked like she would have to face it once again.

She wiped her tears away when she couldn't cry any more and walked away from the clearing - the bonfire in the distance giving her a sense of direction. She climbed a little hill that looked out away from the fields and cupped her hands to her mouth and sucked in a breath. She let go a howl like a wolf and hoped that he could hear her and come back one day.

To those that sat around the bon fire, they stopped when they heard the call. Meilin raised her head tensing when she heard it. It was filled with such loneliness that it nearly broke their hearts to hear it. It happened again and again before the night was quiet once more. The crickets started singing again and the flames crackled noisily in the silence that followed.

Sakura emerged from the bush sometime later and headed for the hut where she had left her bag. If Meilin didn't want her around, then she would leave. There was nothing she could do for these people going to war, so it was best for all if she did leave. She picked up her bag and made sure that everything was as it should be. Finding that it was, she slung the bag over her shoulder and turned around and walked straight into Meilin herself.

" Going somewhere? " she asked looking at the bag on her shoulder.

" Y-yes. " Sakura stammered raising her chin when Meilin raised an eyebrow.

" I'm leaving. "

" Really? And where are you planning on going? "

" Somewhere. " she replied evasively and walked around Meilin.

" Oh yes of course, I know that place. It's between _'No where'_ and '_Anywhere'_. "

" Meilin back off. " Sakura said her back tensed with anger. " I don't care what the hell you think. "

" You'll regret this in the morning you know. " Meilin smiled. " You'll get yourself into trouble and then you'll wish you hadn't left. "

" You know what. " Sakura said whirling around. " I don't care if I regret this in the morning. At least I'm trying to help myself in my own way. At least then I won't have someone to bail on me when they promised to help me. "

" I never promised to help you. " Meilin said. " I just helped you get out of town. "

" Well more fool me for thinking that you'd be nice enough to help me instead of being a shrew. "

" I am not a shrew. " Meilin argued angrily. " And how dare you accuse me of such. "

" Well what else am I to think when first you let me get the blame for your petty theft, let me take the heat in prison when you know darn well it was meant to be you in my place. The only thing I can merit you is the fact that your guilt made you come back to rescue me! Good lot of luck that was for now you're ditching me to help these people go massacre others and all because an idiot doesn't know the line between greed and gluttony! "

Meilin stared at her for a moment, watching her in the light from the fire. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying but yet the emerald in them blazed with fear and anger. This girl reminded her of an impudent child, one that needed their bottom paddled, Meilin concluded. But there was strength and innocence about this girl that seemed uncommon in this land where greed and hatred ruled people's hearts.

" So if you're not going to let me travel with you that's fine. Stay here and be killed for I care. I won't mourn you that's for sure! " she walked off and Meilin frowned.

She had a horrible feeling in her chest. If she did die, she wouldn't have anyone to mourn her. All her family was dead. This girl, annoying though she was, was all that she had that closely resemble the life she had once lived. Dare she say that Sakura was the closest thing she had to a - friend?

" Wait. " she said softly, but Sakura froze. " That wasn't very nice of you to say something like that, but I agree. Besides if you leave, I won't have anyone to annoy me. "

It was the closest thing she would get to an apology Sakura surmised.

" You will travel with me? "

" Only if you hang around and let these people have their war. I won't ask you to go near it, we all know your history with the sword, " she smiled at the remembrance. " I will help as far as I can and then we will continue. "

" Why must you help these people? " Sakura asked lowering her bag. " They are not your problem. "

" Hmph. " Meilin smirked. " There is a lot that you wouldn't understand, but I do it because I have a score to settle. "

" I, ah - "

" Come on little wolfie. Lets find somewhere to crash for the night. "

" Hey, why you calling me wolfie? " Sakura asked as she jogged after her. " I thought I was a mouse. "

" You are, but with that howling you did before I think you might be turning into a Mouse Wolf. They're even more timid than your common house mouse, but beware! They're prone to hide when danger is around but act like a bur in their side - Sharp fangs and growling occur!" she saw Sakura's frown as she tried to decipher what she meant and when it registered, Sakura glared.

" Hey! "

Meilin laughed as they walked back to the field. She could almost like this kid she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------

TBC

BW2 Short chapter I know but I think that all that has needed to be said has been. The next chapter is going to be hard for me as I'm going to need patience (which I lack) to write it all. I know where I have to go now with this but getting there is the hard part. I find I just want to skip the lead up and write the good stuff, but getting there is half the journey.

Please review and let me know what you think.

Black Wolf Chic 2

_**Chapter Review:**_

Ok, it's this time again, the time where I go into what lies beneath my story. In this chapter there isn't much to explain, as it is self explanatory. In laymen's terms- the big land lord has become greedy and has been taking too much money and the tenants get pissed off and then they say "screw you buddy" and now they prepare for war to win back their freedom. Simple.

Sakura: You have such a way with words, you know that?

Meilin: Uh-huh…

Me: Stop picking on me or else.

Sakura: Boss lady has spoken.

Me: Hush.

Now the only other thing that I can comment on this chapter, (because the rest of the chapter is pretty explanatory) is Meilin. She was a very different person in this chapter. In this chapter we get to see a whole new side to the mysterious girl.

In this chapter we find that she knows how to hide her tracks very well so that people have a hard time of finding her and Sakura and we also saw that she can kick total ass in combat with weapons.

Some would suggest that she is a great warrior. But where would she learn all this? Hmmm…. The plot thickens now doesn't it? Well I am not going to be telling you Meilin's past just yet, you'll just have to ponder on it and see what happens next.

As an afterthought I realized that you're probably wondering why Sakura played up in this chapter. By that I mean that she went a little crazy, snapping at Tanith and crying and fighting with Meilin her savior.

I did this because reaction set in. She had been held hostage in a dark dungeon with rats, starved and then almost killed. Not to mention that she then had to flee for her life and now is in the middle of a brewing revolt where people are likely to get killed. Wouldn't have a semi break down?

So now that this has all been reviewed I go now and enjoy my time off. Please don't to forget to review and please don't flame me. I do try and make an effort, give me some credit. If you guys have any questions or have some constructive criticism, please feel free to leave it in your review or email me.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Please don't make me say it! Anything but that!

Meilin holds authoress under knife point

Meilin: Say it!

Me: Please!

Meilin: Now!!

waving blade around

Me: sobbing Fine….

I don't own CCS or any of it's characters.

THERE I SAID IT!! ARE YOU HAPPY?!!


	5. Battle of Uniden

**Chapter 5**

_ Uniden Under Attack_

----------------------------

**Time & Again - The Queen of Darkness**

'_Don't Judge A Person By Their Strengths_

_Judge Them By What They Achieve'_

The familiar clang on clang rang through the air. Today there was a chill to the air as if the sky knew that a war was brewing. Sakura stood on top of the hill and looked down at the training below. It had been over two weeks since they had first arrived at this small village. Since then the promised people from Cypress Creek, Water's Way and Sterton had arrived.

Meilin had moved amongst the people and started to organize them into groups. She made sure to have an equal amount of older men, young men and boys in the groups. When someone had questioned why she had done this, she had replied that is was so that the younger ones could learn from the elder and vice versa. Meilin was like that Sakura surmised. She was always two steps ahead as she came to see more and more as the days went by.

Sakura hadn't been completely immobile in the last two weeks either. She had run herself ragged running back and forth carrying weapons and armor to those that needed it. She had helped Tanith and the other young women carry food and water out to those that would finish their training before the next session would begin.

Meilin worked them furiously. She gave no time for anyone to ponder things. She drilled and trained and yelled at those that disobeyed. Under her tutelage they blossomed and learned. The news of Masakuza's army revealed that they were closer and closer with everyday that passed.

Meilin studied the maps and sent scouting parties out to see what news they could bring. Men from Cypress Creek had already given her valuable information about the marching pattern of Masakuza's army. From that, she had been able to predict when they would arrive in the valley and that added to her advantage. Her knowledge was outstanding. Feebas and the other men continued to be stunned by her logic and thinking.

She had blacksmiths make weapons and armor and had the women and younger children bake and gather food. She taught, fought and demonstrated how she wanted them to battle, but most of all, she taught them how to think logically and calmly. She taught them to forget fear and embrace bravery and honor. Meilin was adamant when it came to these teachings. She pushed them as far as they could go all-the-while hiding her own fear that she wouldn't be able to save these people with so little training. She herself had trained for years since she was small and now she was trying to put all her training into a few weeks.

Every night they would sit in front of the fire, Meilin silent beside her in contemplation, while Sakura on the other hand, wrote down furiously an account of everything that was happening. It was her duty as an archaeologist to maintain the facts and write down her findings. Tanith had seen her drawings a few days ago and had seen that the young girl had a passion for drawing and writing. The next night she had approached her and had given her a stack of parchment that was very rare in their village for hardly any could read or write. Since then, Sakura had been writing trying not to leave out any of the facts.

" Why do you insist on that? " Meilin demanded after she had been watching her write for a while.

" Huh? " Sakura broke her concentration and looked up. " Why do I do it? "

" Yes, how could anyone understand that gibberish? "

" It's not gibberish. " Sakura defended looking down at the Japanese kanji. " I'm recounting everything that happens here. "

" Why? " Meilin asked.

" Why else Mei? " Sakura shot her an annoyed look. " So we can look back on this and know what happened. So others can read this and see what we went through. "

" If anyone can read it. " Meilin muttered sipping from her tea. Sakura rolled her eyes and went back to her task.

" Sakura, " Meilin began softly. " It starts soon. " Sakura paused and sighed.

" I know Mei. I know. "

" We haven't decided what you are going to do. " Meilin stated.

" I will do what I can. That's all I can do. " she replied softly.

" I don't want you anywhere near that battlefield. " Meilin said firmly. Sakura jerked her head up in surprise.

" I want you to stay with the children and lead them to safety. There are caves up near the valley according to the map. We'll take some of the men off training tomorrow and get them to load carts and carry supplies up into the caves. If the fighting goes on for more than a week, you get them out of there understood? "

" But where are we to go if it comes to that? " Sakura asked trepidation running ice down her spine.

" There are a number of villages around that are not getting caught up in the conflict, but I know that they will take in refugees if necessary. Go there. "

" But what about you? "

" Sakura you know that I could fall like many that will out there. "

" Hai, but how will I know if you are alive? "

" Listen to the wind. News always comes on its swift wings. "

" What is that suppose to mean? " Sakura asked pouting. Meilin smiled faintly.

" You're such a kid sometimes. "

" So you keep saying. "

" Grow up. "

" If it makes me like you, no way. "

" I'm a great adult. "

" Pfft! More like a spoilt brat. "

" I'd rather be that than a mouse. "

" Hmph! " Meilin burst out laughing at the cute look on Sakura's annoyed face.

" You're cute sometimes. But I'm serious. " the grin slid from Meilin's face.

" Stay safe at all costs. "

" I can only do so much, but I will try. " Sakura replied solemnly.

" Then that's all I can ask for. Just make sure you do try. "

" I will Mei. " Sakura replied smiling.

That had been a week ago. Now Sakura hid deep within the hills that made the valley with the children and the young women that couldn't fight. Meilin had only selected a few women that could actually hold their own against the men. All up there was about forty children and about fifteen younger women like Sakura. It was a huge burden they all had to bear for the lives of these little children were resting heavily on their shoulders. If they failed then who would look after them?

Meilin had ordered several men to scout ahead and send word as soon as Masakuza's men were spotted. Now all they could do was wait until Masakuza's men came into range of the scouting party.

Sakura did her best to remain calm. The fighting was said to start at any given moment if negotiations couldn't be made. Meilin was adamant when it came to that. She said she would try first to negotiate and if they insisted on taking what wasn't theirs, then they would fight. She would not shed blood if there was no need for it.

Sakura kept a secret though. The others didn't know what she did when it was dark. She waited until they were all asleep before she would sneak passed the two women on guard duty and make her way to the small lookout point she had found that looked down at the valley. For the last few nights she had snuck out here well after midnight to look down into the darkness hoping that she could see some sign of life from Meilin's camp. But it was all dark and silent. No fires burnt, no sounds that would indicate that they were there. But Sakura knew they were.

She was about to shuffle back when she caught the first sign of light. Down below her several more flared to life and her breath clogged in her throat. If Meilin's camp was on the move, then word had reached them that Masakuza's army was nearby. She scooted back and fled back to the cave. The two young women who were on duty stared at her in shock and surprise as she fled into the small light they allowed in the cave. She quickly, but quietly told them that the army was on the move. She gave the orders for the children to remain asleep as long as possible. What they didn't know was all for the better. No need for them to panic just yet. The two young women nodded their heads in union agreeing quietly with her.

The lighting of several torches was Meilin's signal for the ranks to move into position. Four segments would move simultaneously. Two to the sides, one to rear and one in the front creating the box effect. By now the torches would be extinguished and forgotten, Meilin whispering her orders to those closest to her.

Sakura made her way back to her lookout and waited, hardly daring to breathe. It seemed like hours had passed before she heard the faint clank of armor and noises from the horse's Masakuza and some of his men rode. The wind played with the ends of Sakura's hair as she strained to listen further. The fact that it was cold didn't penetrate her mind.

Finally Sakura saw Meilin's first course of action. A flare of light sparked the night and Sakura watched as a line of fire spread across the ground illuminating the first attack lines of Meilin's ranks. Meilin had said that having a small fire trail in front of them would not only give them light to see but also would relieve the men from the burden of carrying torches. This way they could fight without worrying about who they were attacking.

Suddenly smaller lights appeared before the archers shot their flaming arrows up into the air and set light to several huge bales of hay within the enemy's ranks surprising them and effectively revealing them. Now the ranks on the sides and rear of Masakuza's army could see their enemy; now Meilin's plan was in motion. Masakuza would think that it was only her small army in front of him. A small pest to be dealt with accordingly. How wrong he would be.

Sakura didn't realize that her hands where clenching the earth around her tightly. Her sole focus was Meilin and the battle that was about to begin. . . .

Meanwhile below . . .

Meilin jumped up onto the horse's back and nudged it forward, several men following behind her. She was dressed in armor and her red scarf was pulled up tight over her nose and mouth. She had tucked the trailing veil into her shirt to prevent it from being caught. In front of her Masakuza eyed her warily as his men surrounded him in a protective wall. He sat atop his horse and it danced around nervously sensing the hostility in the air.

" Masakuza! " Meilin yelled clearly. " We are the people of your lands and we wish to make a treaty with you. "

" What kind of treaty? " he yelled back as he turned his horse to try and calm it.

" Release us from your greedy grasp! " she yelled. " Give us back our homes, our lands. Leave us to sow the land and profit from it's generosity! Loosen your fist and gives us back the freedom you allowed us before you embraced the North! " the only reply she got was a short laugh and a smirk full of malice.

" We will not allow you to ruin the lives of our children! " she yelled anger coming into her voice. " Give us back our freedom and we will let you pass without harm! "

Masakuza burst into laughter. He sat atop his steed and laughed mockingly at the small group in front of him.

" You think you can stop me? A bunch of peasants and one fiery wench?! Ha! I will squash you before you even raise your sword! "

" Don't mock what you know nothing about! " Meilin called back. " How would you know these people when you care nothing for their well-being?! "

" Out of the way wench! " he yelled angrily all mockery gone from his voice. " I will take what I will and those that try to stop me will die - their blood to soak the earth crimson! Now move! "

Meilin closed her eyes trying to regain her composure. She had hoped that it wouldn't come to this. But...she had no choice. She turned to the man beside her and nodded her head. He saluted her and ran back to the ranks behind her. They shifted and raised their shields as the word spread that they were about to attack. Meilin allowed her gaze to meet and lock onto Masakuza's. She pinned him with her ruby gaze and refused him to be released from her glare.

This was one fight he was not going to win.

Masakuza barked out several orders and Meilin watched as his men scrambled into position. Judging from the firelight coming from the lit hay bales across the valley, Meilin guessed that this was only an army of about two hundred. Masakuza in his arrogance hadn't thought that they would fight back.

What a fool.

Behind her on a slight hill, a young man dipped a huge piece of cloth in oil and placed it on top of a staff before he lit it and watched it flare into flames. He waved it back and forth in great sweeping movements. He then paused and waited as he was instructed. By now the other ranks would be closing in silently from the sides and rear.

" One more chance Masakuza. Make peace and leave or prepare to die. " Meilin called.

Masakuza withdrew his sword and Meilin nodded and turned her mount around and raced back to the men behind her. She withdrew her sword and raised it into the air. It glinted in the weak moonlight and the firelight. Behind her on the hill, the young man once again waved the burning cloth back and forth.

_Life_

_Mysterious life_

_Where we're moving around, dancing the rhythm of life._

Meilin could visualize the rear rank notching their arrows and raising them into the night. The flaming flag stopped moving and a moments silence followed. Then chaos erupted. Men started screaming and falling down wounded. Masakuza tried to look around and see what was happening, but his men were too close around him trying to protect him.

_Time_

_Mysterious time_

_Where we're counting the hours and days to the end of our time._

Another shower of unmarked arrows rained down on Masakuza's men and more continued to fall. Masakuza pinned Meilin with a glare full of hatred and malice and yelled for his men to raise their defenses. Arrows continued to fall, but now they embedded into the soldiers shields or bounced off harmlessly. Some screamed when the arrows found their marks in arms, legs or shoulders. Those who were unlucky screamed their agony when they were pinned in the head or other vulnerable places. Masakuza snarled and wished personally to rip the ruby eyed bitch's head off.

_Real_

_Nothing is real_

_In a world of illusion you only see what you feel._

While Masakuza and his men were distracted Meilin once again raised her sword and pointed it forward. It was time to get in there and separate the troops now that most of the back division had been wounded or killed. She slapped the horse's flank with the blunt side of her sword and charged. Masakuza turned and saw them coming and called out for his men to charge. They broke rank and charged weapons drawn, battle screams rendering the air.

_And we're feeling the change and we don't know why_

_Choose one direction just one more time_

_Don't say I'm thinking too much if you see what's behind._

They clashed in a fury of metal on metal. Clanging vibrated though the air. There were grunts and groans as they fought against one another. Many fell in Meilin's ranks and she snarled as her gaze took in the scene of death. Her head jerked up and she pinned Masakuza through the throng of people fighting. She nudged the horse and she took off towards him, sword ready.

Masakuza was more coward then what she gave him credit for. He collected his men that were surrounding him and fled. She snarled and lowered herself flatter on the horse's back. She gave chase and watched as he fled to the left of the valley. Her men that were not engaged took off after her as Masakuza's men noticed that their leader was fleeing, so they took off after him as well.

They gave chase until Meilin pulled up and stopped in the middle of the battle field. She cut down one young fool who thought he could drag her from the horse's back. She turned and raised her sword and waved it back and forth to the young man she knew would be keeping an eye on her from the hill.

Another piece of cloth was set alight and waved back and forth signaling to the troops on the left side. Meilin turned and helped some of the men that were in a tight situation.

" Remember to watch around you! " she yelled over the noise and watched as her men nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile Masakuza pulled his horse to a short stop and held on while it reared as his men in front of him screamed and fell at his feet. He looked up and saw the horde of men racing down towards them from the hill and knew he had been tricked. He turned and fled back the other way and headed for the other side of the valley, his horse kicking up turf as they fled.

Meilin fought along side her men and just caught the firelight glinting off Masakuza's armor as he sped passed before she was engaged again. At the rear, men were shot down from the shadows carelessly as they tried to flee the way they had come.

Up on the hill, the watchful eyes of the young man saw that his leader was engaged and couldn't concentrate on Masakuza so it was up to him to watch him flee. When Masakuza got to the second boundary of firelight he turned and waved the flaming flag to the right.

Masakuza felt the air leave his lungs as he saw the army race towards him once again but now on the right side. The bitch had him caged. He turned his mount and fled back to the middle of the valley. He had to get away. Draven had promised him so much land that he couldn't screw up. If he could get back to Draven, then he could regroup and this annoyance would be taken care of.

Suddenly his horse screamed and toppled; Masakuza was thrown. He landed with a thump and cried out when his horse crushed his leg. He tried to move but his horse gave one big heave before it shuddered and died, a lance embedded in its side. All around him he could hear his men dying and it riled him. Who did they think they were?! He gave one more attempt to pull free of his dead horse and gave up when the pain became too much.

The fighting seemed like it would never end. Man after man fell. Soldiers watched as comrades and friends alike fell or became wounded. Meilin rode through the carnage and let her sword sweep through the flesh of soldier after soldier. She yelled encouragement to her soldiers when she could and gave instructions to make sure that they wouldn't break formation and let the enemy win.

Suddenly the sky lightened and enemies were clearer. Sunrise was on its way. Meilin's archers backed off further into the bush surrounding the hills and fired from their vantage points, having the good sense to get out of harms way.

_These are mysterious times……_

-------------------------

Sakura had watched it all. She stared without blinking or moving as the night had progressed. Now in the light of day, those that refused to surrender were killed. She raised her head to stare at the sunrise of reds and golds. How could there be such a beautiful sunrise after the death that had occurred during the night? Something was placed around her shoulders and she jumped. She looked up into the eyes of the young woman that she had warned earlier. It had only seemed like only five minutes ago but the night had passed and now it was the day.

" You're half frozen. " the young woman replied softly. " You've been out here all night. "

Sakura hadn't realized that she was cold, but now that her mind focused on her senses other than her sight and sound, she felt the chill that had seeped into her body and she shuddered. Her hands ached and she looked down surprised to see them still clutching the dirt.

Oh God, what a nightmare.

--------------------------

Meilin slipped from the horse and jarred her feet when she landed. She felt stiff, sore and dirty. She didn't want to see all the blood coating to her skin. She dared not think about it. She walked among the lifeless and looked for any that still lived. She found some and called for those that were still standing to carry them away. She then gave out orders for those that could manage to get the wounded out of there. Some of her men were waiting for her in the middle of the battlefield. She approached them and they saluted.

" Meilin, these are Masakuza's men. They surrendered. "

Meilin's eyes scanned the group men and met every pair of eyes. Some looked at her coldly while others looked scared. She nodded at her men and then turned her attention back to them.

" You're leader was a fool. He had a chance to make amends for the damage that he had inflicted on these people but instead he lead his men into a blood bath when it all could have avoided. You have surrendered and that means you're lives are now mine. " Some men looked horrified.

" Look upon your fallen comrades and do them the honor of remembering them in life not in death. They will be buried with honor and given their due. As for you, you have options. " Meilin said calmly. " But for now you will be taken back to the village. " she nodded at the soldiers and turned to see what else she could do as they were lead away.

" Meilin! " some called and she made her way over to them.

It was Masakuza's body trapped under his dead horse.

" Is he alive? " someone asked.

" I'm not sure. " Meilin replied as she knelt down watching him for any movement. She listened for any breath.

" Watch out! "

Meilin jerked back just as Masakuza whipped out his dagger and aimed for her. Meilin felt the blade slice through her arm, biting deep and burning. Blood splattered across Masakuza's smiling face. One soldier dragged her back out of the way as her senses were taken over by blinding pain.

" At least I got to do that much you treacherous bitch. " he snarled as several soldiers pointed their swords at him.

" You stupid bastard. " Meilin snarled clutching her bleeding arm. " You could have been spared but you go and do something stupid like that. You're no smarter than a dog. " she laughed weakly at the look he shot her.

" Do you surrender Masakuza? " she asked passed her pain.

" I will never surrender to you. "

" I hope it was worth it - the thought of promised land for your life. " she nodded and he gurgled as his throat was slit.

" We have to get you to a healer. " one young man said.

" Not yet. I want to make sure we save as many lives as we can. Send word for the archers to be on guard but to return to the village, after they have helped out as much as they can here. "

" It will be done. " one saluted.

" Good. " she smiled weakly before she fainted.

-------------------------------

Sakura and the others walked into chaos. Soldiers ran back and forth trying to find people who could treat the wounded. Men were groaning and crying with the pain. Sakura felt bile rise in her throat and she thought she was going to puke. It was so wrong that human kind could suffer so. She looked at the group around her and wished the younger children didn't have to see this. They should have stayed in the caves but it was too late now.

" I need those who know how to deal with these wounds to raise their hands. " Sakura said, looking around her.

" We don't know how much we can help but we can try. " a young woman said.

" Well that's going to have to be enough. " Sakura replied. " We need to set up a tent or someplace to treat people. Get the children to gather food and water. They are going to have to help as well. "

" Are you crazy?!! " one woman demanded. " They are children! What could they possibly do let alone have any understanding of this?! "

" They have two hands, they can help. " Sakura shot back. " This is the after-affects of cold, heartless war. I wish they could be anywhere but here, but you cannot shelter them from the world around them. Just maybe if they see what war brings, when they are older, they will not be so inclined to join one. "

" How dare you - " she gasped.

" Look around you! " Sakura yelled catching people's attention. " This is something bigger than you or me! We do what we can and hope for the best. Instead of standing there preaching to me your father or husband could be dying! Now stop arguing and help me help them! " she finished flushed from her outburst.

A little hand tugged on her pants and she looked down startled. Two big eyes stared up at her.

" I want to help. " a little boy said.

Sakura smiled gratefully and then looked at the others. They all nodded in agreement. They set out and started giving orders. The wounded and soldiers looked to them to set everything to rights gratefully. The children fetched water to be set to boil and found food and water. Some wounds the women sheltered the children from and kindly told them to move on to see if they could help elsewhere but that didn't mean that they were all spared. Curiosity scarred some of them.

They worked endlessly for hours. Soldiers were given basic instructions on how to clean wounds and set amongst the wounded to help those, that Sakura and the others couldn't get to, have some chance of surviving. The night came once again and the healers were exhausted. Some they hadn't been able to save and many wept with sorrow and grief. It was with the sobs, the wailing and groans of pain that people still suffered that Sakura fell into an exhausted sleep...

--------------------------------

The wind swept down from the sky and picked up the leaves from the ground as it came towards him. He let it play with his fur as he sniffed at the news the wind brang. He tensed. Blood. So much blood on the wind could only mean one thing. A battle.

He leapt onto a rock and sniffed again his ears twitching as he turned this way and that to get the message better. He snuffed and lowered his head, his amber eyes peering into the shadows with intensity. He bolted off the rock and ran. The wind swirled around him and continued to bring the mourning of death. He ran until his lungs burned and then suddenly he skidded to a stop as he crested the hill and saw the lifeless bodies strewn below on the valley floor.

He made his way down the slope and made sure to listen for any sound. He walked passed the dead and tried to make sense of this. Why had there been a battle?

He walked passed the man that had been toppled by his horse and stopped. He sniffed and walked towards the dead man. He could smell that girl in red. Why? He sniffed at the dagger and saw the dried blood. It was the veiled girl's blood. If she had been in danger then that meant that Sakura had been to.

He started to run. He followed the tracks and soon found himself on the edge of the village. He saw the suffering and heard it and wished that sometimes life was easier for him. How was he meant to find the veiled girl and Sakura? Some men noticed him and started to throw things at him. Li backed away annoyed. All he wanted was to see if the two girls were alive. Was that too much to ask?

They lit fire torches and looked at him threateningly. He hated when they did that. So with a whine of annoyance he faded back into the bushes and bided his time. Surely he would be able to pick up their scents?

Later that Day. The day after the battle.

He had picked up Sakura's scent awhile ago and now all he needed was to get closer to the hut and see if she lived. He surmised that she did as people came and went out of the hut and he had heard that she was sleeping. Now if he could only get closer. He crept closer and heard a noise behind him. He tensed and was in the middle of baring his fangs when he saw it was only a child.

She was looking at him curiously and with only a hint of fear. Someone with emerald eyes and honey-brown hair had looked at him in the same way not that long ago. He looked at her and then looked back at the hut before looking back at the little girl. He whined and she followed his gaze.

" You wana see the nice lady? " she asked softly. He whined again.

" If I let you near there I could get in trouble. " she whispered. " No animals allowed in where the healers work. "

He whined again and wagged his tail. He was glad no one could see him do this. She stepped closer and he lowered his head so she could pat him. Seeing that he was no threat, she grabbed a tuft of fur and led him after her. Li only wished she wouldn't hold him so tight. He wanted to go into the hut; she didn't need to lead him. Sheesh.

Wonders did happen Li thought to himself with a wolfish grin and they came in all shapes and sizes. The little girl looked around her and then let go of his fur, (much to Li's relief) before she turned sharp eyes onto him.

" Nice lady is sleeping so you better not wake her. If you do I'm gonna be cross with you doggy. "

Could wolf's sweat drop? Li stared at her in wolfish astonishment. Doggy? He was a far better breed than a village mutt. Geez a wolf couldn't get a break. You ask for help and you get insulted. He growled in annoyance only to stop when she looked at him curiously.

" Keep her company but don't wake her. " she said and then disappeared.

Li snuffed still insulted as she left. He waited until it was quiet before he walked forward and tried to see in the dim light of the room. He heard her soft breathing before he saw her. She was slumped over a desk, her head resting on her arms as she slept. Around her were bandages and cold pots of water. He could smell the sweat and blood and crept closer.

She looked exhausted. He jumped up on the bed beside her and sniffed her to make sure she was ok. Despite the blood she still smelt the same. He was glad to see that he was ok, not that he cared for her, but she was his responsibility until he could figure out what to do with her. She had saved him and taken care of him so he guessed he could take care of her for a little longer.

She murmured in her sleep and became restless. Li sniffed the air again and tensed knowing something wasn't right. He leant closer to the sleeping girl and sniffed and picked up on her heated flesh. She shouldn't be that warm. She continued to mutter as she turned her head and settled down in the crook of her arms on the desk. Li's tail flicked when he realized that she was sick. Now what was he meant to do?

He froze as a shadow fell over the floor. He looked up into the stunned look on a woman's face and knew he was in trouble.

-----------------------

Sakura woke up and felt like she had been run over by a truck. She looked around her and wondered when she had lain down. She heard a noise and looked up as Tanith walked in. She shot the end of the bed a wary look before she looked up and saw that Sakura was awake. A young man walked in behind her and also shot the bottom of her bed a look of distrust before he looked at Sakura and nodded his head in greeting.

" Sakura you're awake. " Tanith smiled and shifted her gaze to the foot of the bed. " We are glad you're better now, please do not be alarmed, but we couldn't move him. He wished to stay. "

" Stay? " Sakura asked confused. She started to sit up but the young man stopped her with a raised hand.

" Don't make any sudden movements. We're not sure of his motives yet. "

" Who? " Sakura frowned and looked down at the end of her bed. She saw two fuzzy ears and sat up further to see.

Wolf's serious face came into view and her heart stopped before it swelled with joy. Her emerald eyes spoke volumes as she gazed down into his face.

" Wolf! You've come back! " she said and watched as he leapt up gracefully onto the bed and curled up near her feet.

The two watched in amazed horror as Sakura reached down and ran her hands through his soft fur. Then, because she wasn't satisfied with the reunion, Sakura sat up and wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck electing a surprised yelp from the wolf and gasp from the other two. Sakura buried her face in his neck and let happy tears fall. Li struggled from her hug and shook himself, not being used to such open female affection. But that didn't matter to Sakura, she hugged him again and even though he growled to let her know he wasn't liking it, he let her hug him until she let go.

" I stumbled across him when I came to see if you needed anything. " Tanith replied as she stood near the bed.

" We tried to remove him from the room, but he simply refused to be swayed. It was then that I noticed that you were sick and you can imagine the trial we had trying to get to you passed him. " Sakura giggled and smiled.

" We had to wait until he went to hunt so we could move you to the bed to rest. I don't think he was too happy we had interfered. " Sakura looked at the look on Wolf's face and giggled.

" I think he was wondering why it took you so long to help me. " she replied smiling.

Tanith and the young man looked at her curiously. Sakura shrugged and ran her hands through his soft fur. He was lying next to her on the bed, his head resting on his front paws. His eyes were closed but he snuffed at her touch. She rubbed his ear before she looked back at Tanith.

" SO how long have I been out of it? "

" Just over a day and a half. The wounded have been all tended here and we've been doing as much as we can with those that have been able to. " Tanith replied. " We lost three more from infection and we've been busy burying them. "

" I'm sorry. " Sakura replied truthfully.

" Have you heard anything of Mei? " Sakura asked suddenly remembering.

" No. " Tanith shook her head. " The men that could be spared have been busy burying the fallen in the valley. We haven't had word since they left. We have a small group of Masakuza's men that surrendered, they are staying in the huts near mine and Feebas's, they have been helping us as much as they can, some we keep watch over because we do not trust them, but others are more then willing to help.

" I think that they have been surprised by the way we live. They see what their master has done to us and for some, they have reformed. We still have a long way to go. " Sakura nodded agreeing.

" I have to know about Mei. " Sakura said. " I can't lie here while she may need my help. "

" You have been ill. You slept for so long you were that exhausted. We appreciate what you have done for us, but we do not want you to fall ill again because you would not rest. I'll send someone to search for her. "

" No. " Sakura shook her head. " I want to find her. I'll be all right. I have wolf to accompany me. "

One amber eye opened to look at her. She almost smiled at the _'Is that so'_ look.

" But - " Tanith looked at the determined look in the young girls face and smiled. " Be careful. "

" I will. Come on Wolf. " He stretched and then yawned before leaping off the bed and following after her.

Tanith watched them go and turned to look at the young man standing beside her. She smiled for there were no words that could express the moment.

-----------------------------------

Sakura walked to the top of the hill and looked down into the valley. It was a different view today than it had been a couple of days ago. Now she could see all the dirt mounds that marked those that had fallen. Men were down there digging and burying as quickly as they could. Even from here she could smell the decaying flesh.

" This is gross. " she pulled a face. " How can people be so brutal and stupid? "

Li raised his head and looked at her in contemplation. She was only a child, how could she understand the power that ruled this land. Sometimes he forgot that she was not like the rest of them. He stared down at the sad scene below them and sighed mentally. This was just one more injustice in the scheme of things. When would it all end? Feeling depressed as he often did, Li walked off and left Sakura to make her way down the slope by herself. He would scout around and try to clear his head of all the unwanted thoughts that were clouding his head.

Sakura watched him go and shrugged mentally and then made her way down the slope and walked onto the battlefield. Men stopped to watch her. Sakura looked around her for someone to help her. A young man, a boy really, greeted her and asked if he could help her. Sakura said she was looking for Meilin and did he know where she was?

The boy said he had heard that the commander had been wounded and had been taken away somewhere. He pointed to the far end of the valley and said that there might be someone there that knew where she was. Sakura thanked him, her heart thudding rapidly, and made her ay across the valley.

She was thankful that the valley wasn't all that huge as one might guess considering that it was a landform. Within the hour she made her way to a group of men that were finishing digging the last graves and wiping the sweat from their faces asked what they could do for her. She repeated her question and was thankful that one man said that there was a shelter not too far from them that held the commander in it. She was resting, but was alive luckily. Sakura thanked him and quickly walked in the direction he had pointed.

Meilin was listening to a report by one of the men when a shadow swept across the floor of the little shelter that had been quickly resurrected for her needs. She looked up and saw a familiar face. She released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and thanked the Gods above that the Mouse had managed to stay out of mischief. Knowing her past record with danger Meilin had often wondered if she had someone gotten herself in danger.

" Meilin, you're ok. " Sakura smiled brightly as she made her way to Meilin's side. She noticed the veil was gone.

" Of course. Did you think I was going to die out there when I had people to defend? " she asked haughtily.

" Of course not. " Sakura replied smiling. " I knew you would make it. Oh! You're hurt! "

" That bastard Masakuza thought he'd get me one before he died. " she replied her eyes flashing.

" Oh Mei. " Sakura said.

" I hope that's not pity Mouse. " she said raising her nose in the air. " I'd hate to think you pity me. "

" I don't pity you Mei. " Sakura replied. " Just sorry that you got hurt. "

" I'll be fine. Now tell me what happened after the battle. "

" You don't know? " Sakura emerald eyes were huge with surprise.

" The commander, " the man beside her spoke up. " Was out of it for the last day. We've been keeping an eye on her to make sure she was ok. We haven't contacted the village yet. "

" How ironic. " Sakura smiled.

" What are you smiling about? " Meilin questioned.

" I too have been out of it since the other day. I seemed to have picked up a little cold after watching the battle. I've just woken up myself. "

" You saw everything that happened? " Meilin asked. " Where from? The cave? "

" More or less. " Sakura replied evasively. " But I will tell you what Tanith told me. "

Meilin listened as she went on to explain about the events that had happened while she had been recovering. Everything was as Meilin had expected to happen. She was glad that the men that had surrendered had finally had the chance to see how these people lived. Maybe now they would wake up to themselves and see what life was like under the controlling fist of a tyrant. But that was all behind them now, Masakuza was deceased and now they needed to figure out where they went from there.

Sakura walked back across the valley after spending the day with Meilin. By the time she reached the top of the hill and was making her way into the village, the sun was starting to set. Meilin had promised that she would come back into the village tomorrow. There was too much she needed to see and think about she had stated. Sakura smiled to herself and wondered herself what she would do now.

Tanith was waiting for her when she returned and asked after any news. Sakura told her all she could and sagged against her bed with tiredness. She had never used this much energy in daily life before and she wondered how they managed it. A small smile came to mouth when she realized that this was what it was like with no cars, buses or trains to get you where you needed to go. When she did get back to her time, she would never take anything for granted again.

" I thought you might like to bathe? " Tanith asked before she left.

" A bath? " Sakura's eyes lit up like the moon. Tanith laughed and said that she could bathe in one of the huts nearby.

Sakura made her way to the small hut Tanith had pointed to and opened the door. Inside she found a large wooden tub with steaming water inside. She shed her clothes and hopped into the water with a groan as it soothed her tense muscles. A knock sounded and Sakura turned as Tanith entered with soap and fresh clothed for her to wear. Tanith took her discarded clothes and left after wishing her a good bath.

Outside, Amber eyes looked at the door and wondered why the girl was in there. He just returned from hunting. He crept forward and nudged the door open so he could see inside. If he could blush, he would have as the steam parted and revealed the slender back of Sakura as she rested in the bath. He was pulling back when she turned slightly and looked over her bare shoulder at him. She smiled a welcome and tried to coax him in.

" Sure you don't want a bath too Wolf? " she smiled and laughed as he backed up further to the door.

" Suit yourself. Now where did Tanith place that soap? " she frowned when she couldn't see it and then turned around to look for it.

Li totally embarrassed, turned his back and wondered what to do, while she tried to find it. Noticing the bar of soap near him, Li used his tail and he flicked the bar of soap towards the tub before he excited before he saw something he'd regret. After all she was only a child and he was more mature in mind and body to interrupt her bath time. So he waited outside, cringing when he heard her start to sing a little off-key.

His tail thumped the ground as he tried to ignore her singing. Instead he turned his attention inwards and wondered what would happen now. Where would they go? He couldn't figure why he was attached to this girl. Sure he had saved her and then she him, but why did he feel like to leave this girl would end in folly for himself?

He looked up at the stars and waited for to finish her bath.

Sakura joined him half an hour later. She smiled down at him and then led the way towards the fire that the soldiers and the women had set alight. She settled down and then rested her hand on his neck when he sat down next to her. She stroked him once and then let her hand rest nestled in his soft fur.

Some of the children that hadn't been affected by the events ran passed them laughing. Sakura watched them go and sighed softly to herself. In the time that she had been here she had become attached to these people and didn't feel like a gaijin anymore. She felt somewhat at home and it felt nice.

Tanith placed a plate of food in front of her and she looked up surprised. She smiled and then sat down beside her. Sakura looked down at the simple meal of bread and some cheese and smiled back at her. She bit into bread hungrily and enjoyed it thoroughly. She broke off some of the cheese and held it out to Li.

He looked at the bright expression in her eyes and gently nipped the offering out of her hand so he wouldn't offend. He did have manners after all despite what he was and he didn't want to upset her. He swallowed the slightly stale cheese and looked around him at the mixture - some happy and some somber - of faces around him. Despite what had happened to these people, they could still smile and make light of what had happened.

People everywhere were suffering and he had to do something to stop it. But how could he? He huffed and settled down next to the girl and laid his maw on his paws as he contemplated the fate of the land and the people. Each turn on the moon saw the situation getting worse and worse and nothing could be done to stop it. Those that knew of the bigger threat North were doing everything they could to put a stop to the threat that was occurring.

He sighed heavily and drew Sakura's attention. She shot him a worried look as she ran her fingers through his coat thoughtfully. He didn't want her to make anything of it. She was young still and hopefully she would be out of his care before they got too far north. He didn't want her to suffer as some of the people he had known to suffer. He must figure out what to do with her.

As if they were on his thought trail, Tanith turned to Sakura and smiled.

" What do you plan to do now that the skirmish is over and you are free to go? "

" I'm not entirely certain. " Sakura replied frowning. " I guess I have to ask Mei that. " Tanith nodded.

" We hope you will stay here awhile. We get along and if anything should happen, I think it would be good to have the Commander nearby. "

" Hmmm. " Sakura replied thinking deeply.

" I'd like to be able to find someone who could answer some questions of mine. " Sakura stated. " Do you know anyone who can? "

" Depends on the nature of the questions being asked. " Tanith replied.

" Personal questions. " Sakura stated meaningfully.

" Ah, " Tanith drew out the word thoughtfully. " Then you'd be wanting the Mountain Witch. "

" The who? " Sakura asked alarmed. All she had heard was witch.

" The Mountain Witch is a lady that lives at the base of the Cerulean Mountains. She knows a lot, more then what villagers give her credit for. She would be the person to see to ask your questions of. "

" And where are the Cerulean Mountains? "

" They are the mountains that you see in the distance. It would probably take you a week or more to get there. "

" I see. "

" But I advise that you make you decision quickly though. " Tanith warned.

" Why? "

" Because she only stays at the base of the mountains for a certain time each year before she heads up into the mountains. If you leave within the next day or so, you should reach her before she ascends the summit. "

Sakura stared at her in comic consternation. Were all the people in this time mad?! Living at the summit of cold mountains? This Mountain Witch sounded eccentric!

Sakura drew her knees up to her stomach as she stared into the fire in front of her. What was she to do? Well it was obvious. She needed to know how to return home to her time and she wasn't going to find the answers she searched for if she didn't first seek out the people who could answer them for her. She sighed and looked up at the sky. Would she ever get home?

-----------------------------------------

" Meilin! Meilin! "

The woman in question stopped talking and turned to look over her shoulder as Sakura ran up to them. She stopped beside them grasping her knees and continued to pant before she straightened and shot Meilin a welcoming smile. Meilin had returned earlier but Sakura had only heard about her return a moment ago.

" I'll talk to you later. " Meilin said the man beside her and turned her attention to Sakura.

" I'm glad your back. " Sakura smiled. " I've been dying to talk to you. "

" Oh? " Meilin raised her eyes at the enthusiasm in her voice.

" Can we go somewhere and talk? "

" Sure. "

They stood in the clearing surrounded by the hush of the bush around them. Meilin had stood in the clearing listening as Sakura talked her ears off but know her expression was blank and her back was stiff.

"...So you see I have to go see the Mountain Witch so she can help me. We have to leave tomorrow or I'll miss my chance. "Sakura finished in a rush.

" Sakura. " Meilin said slowly.

" What is it? " Sakura swung around smiling brightly.

" I can't go with you. "

" What do you mean? " the smile slowly died.

" These people here need me. They have no one else and if I leave, then they will have no one to help them if Draven decides that he wants this land more then we originally thought. "

" But I don't understand. " she replied. " We won the skirmish. I mean it wasn't even a really war. You won and they won't bother these people ever again, right? "

" I can forget how naive you can be sometimes. " Meilin shook her head sadly.

" Just because we won doesn't mean they won't be back. Another army may come when they realize that this little village defeated Masakuza's army. "

" But - "

" I hate to say this Sakura but the sooner you learn the ways of this land the better off you will be, because from where I stand I can see that with your limited knowledge and trusting views of the world you won't last long. I know children your age who are smarter in the ways of the world compared to you. I don't know you're past or how you landed where you did; I won't pry, but I worry that you won't be able to make it out there unless you sharpen up. It's a harsh thing to say and I hate to say it, but I know I am right. "

From the bushes, amber eyes watched as the veiled woman said the last to Sakura. Emerald eyes were bright and full of tears. She was trapped in a place that she couldn't fathom and even though she tried, it didn't seem to be enough. Li had no idea where she came from, but he agreed with the strange veiled woman. She was too innocent.

" So you're staying here? " Sakura swallowed her pride and refused to let her words hurt her.

" 'Friad so. "

" I see. " Sakura whispered staring at the ground.

" Hey, " Meilin stated before she could flee. " You'll be ok won't you? "

" I'll manage well enough. " Sakura choked back on a sob and smiled shakily to reassure her.

" I wish you good luck Mouse. " Meilin held out her hand palm up.

Sakura looked at her ruby eyes before reaching up and clasping her palm against hers. Meilin smiled beneath her veil and intertwined her fingers with Sakura's and held tight.

" Take care - until we meet again, and make no doubt - we will meet again. "

Sakura turned and fled. She was alone and scared and her world just got a whole lot scarier. From her position Meilin watched her run away and sighed deeply and wished she hadn't had to say what she did, but she had to stay here. There were no ifs or buts. She had to stay.

" Stay out of trouble Mouse. " she whispered and then turned and locked eyes with amber.

They studied each other for a few silent minutes, the world moving around them before the wolf backed away and disappeared into the bushes. Meilin frowned and then walked back into the village. She wished she could be the one to teach her trusting friend the ways of the world, but for some reason she knew that that lesson was for Sakura to learn on her own. She just hoped that when the time came again for them to meet, that the light that burnt brightly within her eyes, hadn't been tarnished as she knew her own had been.

TBC

-------------------------------------------------------

_**After notes**_

Ok I know that was a little battle and many of you were probably expecting something bigger. I have something to say on that score. Firstly Uniden is a small village and although it was joined by Sterton, Cypress Creek and Water's Way, they too are small villages and therefore there wouldn't have been that many men to fight a huge battle.

I also would like to mention that although Meilin was planning on the battle for going more than a week, it actually went for a day. Some are probably wondering why that is. I'd like to point out that if you were reading carefully, you have read that Sakura and the other women and children had been in the caves for a week. So Meilin wasn't all that wrong. The battle may have only lasted a day, but the lead up to it took much longer.

I didn't focus much on the week that Sakura spent in the caves because in the whole scheme of things, it is not important and I didn't want to waste my time going into something that isn't important to the main plot. I also hadn't meant to bring Li back into the story line yet but I figured that being a wolf, in reality, it wouldn't take him all that long to track Sakura down.

I also did something a little different in this chappie. I brought Li's conscious thoughts and scrutiny of the world into it. You would have read how he knew about things that were happening further up North where all the trouble is brewing. Now I wonder why that is? Curious isn't it?

He's actually quite intelligent isn't he for a wolf I mean. There is so much mystery in this story so far isn't there? I hope you will come back and read more.

If you have any questions please forward them to me but hopefully you shouldn't have any. I hope.

Black Wolf Chic 2


	6. Catriona

**Chapter 6**

Mountain Witch

------------------------------

Currently listening to "Life is a Highway" by Rascal Flatts as featured in the Movie "Cars". Good movie by the way.

Comment for the day: The unlucky person who was cheated out of their place in the world turned their back on it with bitterness.

Make of that comment as you will.

------------------------------

**Time & Again - The Queen of Darkness**

'_Take Care Of The Answers You Seek_

_You May Be Offered More Riddles'_

Once again the day dawned bright and sunny and found our two travelers walking up the steep incline towards the Cerulean Mountains in the distance. The green grass brushed against their legs and bent and swayed when the wind swept down from the mountains and danced past.

They had started out just before dawn had streaked the dark sky. Their farewells had been short and sweet with the promise to return for a visit one day. Now the sun was high in the sky and Sakura could feel the warmth from it on her back. She paused and missed Wolf's questioning glance as she stretched her back. She turned and looked down the hill to the road below. She noted the dirt road that they were walking on, that it went through the fields and stretched into the distance. She noted sadly that she couldn't see Uniden anymore. On either side of the road though was a conflation of blue, yellow and white wild flowers. They danced back and forth in the wind and made the scene all that more peaceful.

She brushed a stray strand of hair off her face and breathed in deeply. They still had a long way to go. She turned around and looked up in to the looming mountains. They stood above them reaching to the sky. Beside her, Wolf raised his head and regarded the mountains with mild curiosity.

Knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere by standing around, Sakura hefted her bag and started walking once again. She stepped around rocks and followed the directions that Tanith had given her.

The sun was starting to make its way downward in the sky by the time that the two companions finally (after a week of walking) reached the top of the road and spotted the Mountain Witch's cottage. It was a small cabin made out of logs with a garden out the front and with the impressive span of the fields and rise of the mountains behind it, it made the perfect backdrop.

They headed off across the wide spanse that Sakura surmised in a way acted as the Mountain Witch's front lawn. As they drew closer, the door to the cabin opened a woman stared back at them as they came closer. She was not young and she wasn't old. From where they were Sakura couldn't tell what colour her eyes were but her hair was a deep red, like the red of a rose with hints of blood on its soft petals. Sakura stopped close by and bowed her head as Tanith had instructed her to do so. Sakura didn't notice Li do the same.

" I know why you have come. " the woman replied, her bright green eyes watching them. " Come on in. "

Sakura walked in and looked uncertainly towards Wolf. The witch looked back over her shoulder sensing the hesitation and told him to come in as well. He walked in tentatively and stayed close by Sakura.

" You have something for me? " the witch asked.

" Hai - I mean yes, " Sakura fumbled in her bag and withdrew the food she had brought. " Please accept this. "

" Thank you, " she took the offering and put in on the table. " By the way, my name is Catriona. "

" Pleased to meet you. My name is - "

" Sakura. I know. I have seen your arrival for some time now. "

" Then you know why I am here? " Sakura asked, hope rising in her chest.

" Yes, but before we speak I would ask that you collect some herbs for me from my back garden. "

" Hoe? "

" Out there, " Catriona pointed to the bushes that lined the small grouping of trees outside. " The red ones. "

The door closed, Sakura shooting her one look beforehand, and silence reined. Green eyes shifted and met amber and a knowing light came from the Witch's eyes. She shot him a smile and indicated the table and stools.

" Shall we? " she asked and walked to the table. She pulled out a stool and sat down in the one opposite.

Wolf looked unsure before he jumped up and sat gracefully on the stool facing the witch. She folded her hands and rested her chin on them looking at him in amusement.

" I dare say that it has been quiet a time since such courtesy was shown to you I imagine. " Wolf snuffed agreeing.

" Let me start before that enchanting creature returns. " she said flicking her gaze to Sakura's figure. " I know all about you and what happened to you. You've faced quite a trial and have further more to go before your sentence is considered. One thing I will tell you is that girl must be with you at all times. It is imperative that she is with you; you must protect her at all costs. " she stated firmly.

She saw the shock and the instant curiosity that entered his amber eyes.

" She is too innocent and will land herself in trouble more times than I am prepared to count. She will need to be guided and protected for she has a great purpose here, not to mention you have been alone for far too long and I think it best if you had a friend. With Sakura you know her friendship means loyalty. Keep that in mind. Now hush, she returns. " Catriona looked to the door as it opened and Sakura stuck her head in.

" Sorry, I didn't know how many you wanted. "

" That is plenty my dear. " she smiled at the expression on Sakura's face when she saw Wolf sitting at the table.

" I didn't know he could do that. " she murmured aloud and then smiled.

" Come let us talk. " Catriona said beckoning her. " Wolf, you may stay if you like. " he bowed his head.

" He - " Sakura shot him a look. " He's not like other wolves is he? " she asked as she sat. " He's different isn't he? "

" You may say so. " Catriona smiled evasively. " Now, you have some questions for me. I will do my best to help as much as I can, but be warned there are some things I can't answer so do not push me. "

" I understand. " Sakura replied in awe.

" Firstly how old are you? "

" Sixteen. "

" I would have guessed fourteen, but lets not dwell on that. Still so young to face the troubles of this land but old enough to fully learn as time goes by. Now what is your first question? "

" When I first arrived here, I was in a temple. I walked outside but I could see nothing that told me where it was or it's name. I got distracted by men on horses and before I knew it, I could not remember where it was located. I must find my way back there. Can you tell me where it is and how I can find it again? "

" That I cannot tell you. " Catriona stated firmly and watched her face fall.

" What? But why? " she asked in confusion.

" I will remember that you are young and that questioning your elders especially when they tell you not to is an effort lacking with youth. Next question. " Sakura sighed sadly.

" Will I ever make my way home again? "

" Yes, but you will find that you will come back again. " Sakura's head had jerked up as the witch spoke.

" I will? " Catriona arched her brows.

" Oh right, next question. " Sakura fumbled to collect her scattered wits. " Will this man Draven come to harm Uniden again? "

" Uniden is no longer part of your journey. Next question if you will. "

" Fine. " Sakura said, impatience coming into her tone. " If I can't go back, where am I meant to go from here? "

" Go North. " both Sakura and Wolf tensed. Catriona could read the fear and the desperation in the wolf's gaze.

" But first I suggest you stop to talk to the Devil and an Angel. " she smiled brightly at their puzzled looks.

" The Devil and an Angel? " Sakura murmured. " Is that a riddle?"

" You'll know it when you understand it. "

Sakura sighed. Go North?

" North is where all the trouble is said to be coming from. Why would I want to go there? "

" Because you're destiny lies there. There are many stories to be heard that way and your path will become clearer there. But I can tell you this, Lord Draven is considered the ruler here and we follow only because he has us ensnared so that we cannot escape unless freed. Draven is obeying someone and that someone is a connection to your destiny. I will allow you one more question. Use it wisely. "

" Hmmmm, " Sakura thought deeply. When a question popped into her head she couldn't believe she hadn't already asked it.

" My last question is this: Are my family ok? Do they know I am missing? "

" That's two questions, but I can see this troubles you deeply so I will answer best I can. They are fine, worried but otherwise ok. They know you are missing and are trying to find any clue as to where you have gone. "

Sakura's eyes filled with tears before they spilled and fell. She lowered her head and knew the truth. They knew she was gone. She had hoped that there was a small cosmic chance that time would not affect them, but now she knew that theory to be completely in vain.

Wolf whined and she sniffed trying to be strong. She dashed away the tears before she looked up and thanked Catriona for her help. But tears refuse to be held at bay and Sakura stood and ran from the cottage before she made a fool of herself. She ran and ran refusing to look back. She briefly felt a sharp twig cut her across the cheek as she ran through the cluster of trees that lined the base of the mountains themselves, but she didn't care.

Catriona said she couldn't help her get back but had mentioned that she would get back one day only to come back again. What was the go with that? As if she would ever want to be stuck in this place ever again. It was horrible and scary and was no place for a modern girl like her where the most adventurous thing she had ever done was dig up old fossils.

Winded, she finally collapsed on the ground and tried to catch her breath and stop her tears, but they still came. She buried her head in the crook of her arms as they hugged her knees and let her grief come as it would. She lost all track of time, but she was finally aware of a presence and she looked up and watched two eyes gleam in the fading light.

She gasped and then noticed it was none other than Wolf. She wiped at her damp cheeks and sniffed as he stepped cautiously forward. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his neck. No more tears would come but she needed his strength more than anything at that moment and he, sensing it, let her hang onto him.

After a while Sakura pulled back and grasped his maw and looked deeply into his eyes. The emotion and awareness that she could read there was more human than beast. Her gaze searched his and then frowned.

" I don't who you are Wolf, but I will find out one day. I know I will. " she whispered.

Together they walked back to Catriona's cottage and prepared for the night to come. Sakura helped the other woman prepare a meal for all three of them before Catriona left them to do as they would. Sakura placed the parchment on the table and continued to fill in what she had seen at the battle. She had so far managed half of it. She scribbled away until the candles burnt low and were replaced by Catriona.

Wolf tugged at her tunic and she rubbed her eyes losing focus. She stared down at him and he urged her to sleep. Sakura put down the stick of charcoal and yawned. She rose and blew out the candle heading to the pallet that Catriona made up for them. Sakura laid down and made sure her friend was nestled close to her - it was cold in the mountain air - and tucked the blankets around them tightly before she drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------

The next morning after a hearty breakfast, Sakura and Li stood outside the cottage. Sakura handed over the finished documentation of the battle of Uniden and asked Catriona if she would guard it for her until she came for it again one day.

"...You see, you really are the most practical person to give this to. You will know the day that I have need for it and you'll have it waiting for me. Also I know you will take care of it till that day."

" I will take care of it. " Catriona replied taking the treasure from her fingers. " I have a feeling that the next time we will see you again is when you are a

woman. "

Sakura stared at her wondering if that was a hint of what was to come and decided that her head hurt too much if she thought on it. So bidding goodbye, Sakura and Wolf walked away from the Cerulean Mountains and its Witch and headed off towards the North.

" So Wolf, looks like we'll have to be on the lookout for a Devil and an Angel. " Sakura smiled.

Wolf padded next to her and thought back on the things that that woman had discussed with him.

" And when we find them, " Sakura thought mentally as they walked. " I'll be one step closer to making my way home."

TBC

--------------------------------------------

Yes I know that was an incredibly short chapter and I do apologize but there was not much more I could do with this particular part of the story. I could have chucked in a few more questions, but I think what is there is enough, besides I'd only be raising more questions and that could become quite confusing.

I'd also like to point out that although I have it spelt 'Wolf' Sakura is pronouncing it as 'Wulf'. I should have mentioned this beforehand but it slipped my mind.

Now if you could be so kind as to click on the little button down the bottom and click review. I will be more encouraged to write the next chapter if you leave something nice for me.

Thank you


	7. Slaughter at Kull

**Chapter 7**

_ The Devil and the Angel_

-------------------------------------

Ages (So far)

Sakura 16

Madison 17

Li 20

Eriol 21

Alex de Winterton 21

Keno 19

Meridan 8

Lydian 6

------------------------------------

**Time & Again - The Queen of Darkness**

'_When You Bump Into Strangers_

_Stop & Think If That Was_

_A One Chance Encounter'_

The sun shone down warmly and brightly before it was swept away by dark clouds and a cold wind. Sakura shivered as she continued to walk towards north as she had been told to do. Everything led to the north. She had no idea where Wolf had gotten to, probably hunting.

The sun made its appearance again and Sakura growled annoyed. Why couldn't the weather make up its mind? She walked to the top of the hill and paused. Below her was a small village. It was larger than Uniden and seemed to be on a common trading route according to the number of carts coming and going at the markets. She took a moment to study the layout of the village before her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten since she had left the Cerulean Mountains.

Sakura wrapped her arms around her tightly as she walked down towards the village against the cold wind. The clouds were darker now and seemed to gathering themselves for a downpour. Sakura asked the first person who looked approachable for directions to the inn and was pointed towards a tall building not too far away. Sakura thanked the street merchant and walked towards the inn.

The inn was already full with men and women who had seen the black clouds gathering. Now maidens bustled back and forth carrying mugs of ale and food as stories were swapped and gossip shared. The innkeeper, a burly man, threw more wood on the fire and watched it take.

The air was smokey and smelt a little stale. Dogs laid down near the fire waiting to be fed the left over bones and scraps. Sakura opened the door and walked in and almost felt like walking out again when eyes turned to stare at her. She let the door close behind her and walked over to the main counter. She almost bolted when the burly man came to stand at the counter, looking down at her.

" Excuse me, may I ask what a weary traveler can do to accommodate a room free of charge? " she asked. The man just raised his brow at her and she blushed. " You see I have no money; I was hoping that you might be able to give me a room if I could help out in some way. "

" What are you good at? " he asked leaning down on the counter.

" Well that depends, " she replied truthfully. " What is there for me to do here? "

" You ever done serving before? " Sakura eyes flicked to the girls getting pawed by the men.

" Ah, no. Not very good at that. I'm clumsy. " she smiled nervously. He raised his brow higher.

" You entertain men? "

" Entertain - " her eyes flicked to where his were, looking at a woman who was doing something that made her blush. " No. I am not like that. Anything else? " she pleaded.

" Hmmm, " he stroked his chin and then looked down into her bright emerald eyes. " You tell stories? "

" Stories? " Sakura blinked. " I can tell stories. "

" Well, you tell a good yarn and we'll see about accommodation. "

" No, you guarantee accommodation if I tell a story. " Sakura said firmly.

" Deal? " she asked sweetly.

" Deal. " he said and nodded towards a table at the back. " Take a seat and I'll get you a drink. "

" Thank you. " Sakura said as she turned and walked towards the empty table.

Meanwhile, as she turned, the door opened and two dark shadows appeared. One was taller than the other, but they were both of exceptional height. Sakura passed them as she walked by, too busy trying to think of stories she could tell. The two men walked into the shadows and sat down at a table just as the rain started to fall. Dark eyes turned to the lighter and regarded them.

" Looks like we made just in time. "

" Seems we always have a knack for that. " the other man smiled.

Sakura was just taking a sip from her drink when the burly man yelled that they were to shut up as a storyteller was about to share her tales with them making Sakura choke. Everyone's eyes turned to her and she gulped. She stood and bowed. She straightened and clutched her hands in front of her nervously.

" Ah, " she mumbled. " Have you heard the one about the princess with long hair? "

" If you've come to tell us fairytales lass, we've heard them often enough. " the burly inn keeper said firmly.

" What about Cinderella? Snow White? Sleeping Beauty? " Sakura asked hoping for a break.

The inn was silent and Sakura trembled.

" Well what kind of stories do you like then? " she asked looking up at the inn keeper.

" _WAR_! " one man yelled from the back.

" _BATTLES_! " another yelled.

" _LOVE_! " one of the maidens yelled smiling. A man yelled out something that made Sakura go red.

" I don't know about love, " Sakura said scratching her head nervously. " But I can tell you about a battle. A battle that took place not that long ago. "

Sakura took up her place in front of the fire and let her gaze roam the room. She started by telling the story of how the veiled woman rescued the girl from certain death, (she refrained from using her name as well as Meilin's). She told them of the daring capture and the escape only to land themselves into more trouble.

"_. .they held their pitch forks and rakes threateningly, moving closer and closer._ " Sakura moved closer to the group of men sitting nearby, her eyes a glow with the telling.

She told of the antics of the young woman when faced with a charging warrior with a sword and made them laugh. She took a breath and let people gather their thoughts before she started to get more seriously into the tale. She unconsciously stepped higher onto a table as she told of the advancing army in the pitch of the night. She told of the heroic stand the veiled woman took against Draven's army.

She grabbed the broom that one of the young girls had and swept it up and held it out like a sword about to attack. She raised her voice and danced around the table, slashing and cutting mimicking all that she had seen of the battle. She dropped her 'sword' and fell to her knees on the table mimicking Masakuza's death. Fair enough that he had been half killed by his horse, but in this version it was much easier to pretend he lost to a duel of death.

"_. . and so as the sun's light spread across the Cerulean Mountains in the distance, a great cheer of victory pierced the air and the battle of Uniden was won._ "

She sucked in a huge breath and realized where she was standing and blushed. She humbly stepped down from the table top and looked around for her table. The women and some of the men clapped at the ending of her tale but Sakura didn't pay much attention, she just wanted to get back to her table and hope she wouldn't have to do it again.

In the shadows, dark eyes watched her move back to her table. Lighter eyes watched on curiously.

" That was very entertaining," the lighthearted of the two said smiling to himself. " I almost felt I was there. "

" Hmmm ... " his silent companion murmured watching the girl walk back to her table.

" That was a good telling. " a jug of ale slammed down in front of her making her jump.

" Oh? Was it? " Sakura asked taking a small sip of the ale. It was weak but drinkable.

" Aye. Got any others? " I think you may have heard them all. " she replied sadly.

" Well we might have use of you in the kitchen, remember that. " Sakura raised her brow at his retreating back.

She let her gaze roam and noticed the two people sitting in the dark corner. One was tall and dark and was speaking to the burly inn keeper. His gaze was serious as he continued to speak in lowered tones. The smaller of the two, the light haired one, met her curious gaze and winked in a boyish manner at her as he sipped from his ale. Sakura blinked and pulled her gaze away embarrassed. She should not have been staring.

She was half way through her ale when the inn keeper came by her table and leant down close to her. Sakura startled, looked up at him.

" Go to the shop down the street, third one of the left and collect a letter from the man there. Tell him Dragon sent you. He shouldn't question you. Bring back the letter to me and make sure you tell no one. Do this and a meal and a room to sleep are yours. " Sakura nodded unable to believe she was being asked to act like a secret agent.

She rose from the table and asked the inn keeper to look after her things and walked towards the door. She missed the horrified look on the dark stranger's face - he had seen the whole thing - how the hell could that idiot ask a young girl to do what he had asked - as she walked towards the door. The light haired man looked concerned as he watched her leave as well, the smile wiped from his face.

Sakura tapped on the door and looked around her. The door opened a crack and she smiled nervously. She explained in a hushed voice why she was there - the whole weird situation called for caution as far as she was concerned. There was a pause and she dropped the Dragon's name as she was expected to and almost called out startled when a piece of parchment was shoved into her hands. She stepped back off the step surprised and heard the door slam in her face.

She shot the door a look and then walked down the street towards the inn. She was half way there when a group of guards walked around the corner and Sakura paused and watched them cautiously. She had bad experiences with guards. They laughed at something and then one of them noticed Sakura. She balked and put her head down and continued to walk towards the inn, the letter in her hand.

The young guard nudged his companions and nodded towards Sakura. They stepped towards her and she looked up startled and with trepidation in her emerald eyes.

" Why look, what have we here? A pretty lady indeed. " one smiled.

" Nice body, a little skinny but you like 'em like that don't you Jonas? " he burst out laughing.

" Excuse me gentlemen. " Sakura murmured. " I have to get back to the inn. " she walked passed them.

" Well, well. " one called after her. " What pretty manners. "

" Hey wait up! " the young one called and grabbed her arm. " Who are you? "

" Yeah come and let us buy you a drink and then we can have some fun. " one smiled.

" No thank you. Please let me go. " Sakura begged.

" Ah, come on. It'll be fun. "

" No thank you. Now let me go! " Sakura's eyes flashed angrily.

" Whoa! We have a fiery one here. " one sneered, smiling at the others.

" Hey what's this? " one pulled the letter from her hands.

" Hey! " she called out trying to get it back.

" Hey take a look at this. " the one held out the letter, the smile forgotten. " What do you make of this. "

" That looks like the symbol that the Rebellion have been using. " one said staring at the symbol on the letter.

All eyes turned to a scared Sakura.

" Whatever the Rebellion is I have no idea so you can stop looking at me like that. " Sakura trembled.

" Seize her! " one yelled and made a grab for her. Sakura screamed and ducked.

Sakura tried to run but they grabbed the back of her tunic and hauled her back choking her. She grabbed at her throat trying to breathe as she was surrounded. She struggled but they held strong. Oh why her! Her mind screamed as she was held at sword point.

" Traitor! " one sneered. " Tell us who this letter was for. "

" I - " she choked and couldn't say any more.

" Tell me! " the guard yelled. When she didn't say anything more he backed away.

" Kill her and be done with her. " Sakura's eyes went wide.

She watched the sword swing towards her and she felt her heart stop and her legs go weak. The sword came rushing down and she closed her eyes. The sword didn't bite into her and she blinked her eyes open and saw the guard in front of her was sweating and looking down at the long black blade under his chin. Her eyes followed the black blade and saw the dark eyes of the man from the inn looking back at her calmly.

" Get out of here. " he said and with practiced moves with his sword, he separated all the guards from her.

Sakura looked up and saw the light haired man, the one who had winked at her, standing behind the dark stranger with a staff. He smiled at her before focusing on the guards as they aimed their weapons at the intruders. One charged and the dark stranger whipped his sword over his head and aimed the big blade at the guard. It connected with armor, but managed to knock him back a foot or two.

Sakura jumped back and collided with one of the guards. She turned and looked up at him as he sneered at her. He went to grab her, but a staff swung and knocked him back. Sakura flicked her terrified gaze at the young man with the easy smile and simply stared.

" It's best if you make a run for it. " he said kindly before he ducked and swung his staff defending himself.

Sakura ran. She ran away from the battle and made for the inn. She would grab her things and hide in the room the inn keeper promised her. She ran towards the door and it swung open surprising her. The inn keeper stood there with her bag in his hands. He thrust it at her and she caught it.

" Get out of here. " he snarled.

" What? " she gaped.

" You heard me! Get outta here! "

" But I have a room here! " she argued. " You said if I got the let - "

" I don't have time for this. " he cut her off looking at the battle down the street.

" Get going. "

The door slammed and Sakura stood open-mouthed on the step, her bag clutched in her hands. She heard the grunts and clang of steel behind her and her eyes narrowed.

" You yellow-bellied coward! " she yelled and aimed a swift kick at the wooden door.

" Jerk! Knave! You own mother would be ashamed of you! " she pounded on the door but no one answered. " I had a deal with you, you jackass! "

She gave up, her breathing heavy from exertion. She kicked the door once more and turned around and eyed the battle.

" Oh I can't believe this. " she groaned and made her back towards where they fought.

Steel clashed and grunts accompanied the strength used to pit might against might. Sweat beaded across the dark stranger's forehead and that of his opponent as they fought. The light haired man fought battles of his own with his staff and though it looked like he taunted his opponents with his easy going smile and mischievous eyes, it was only the delight he felt at the battle that made him smile.

Sakura peeked around the corner of the building and watched them fight. To her it looked they would fight all day and all night. Neither of them wanted to quit. The other guards that had yet to engage in battle shared looks and started to close in on the light haired man. Sakura gasped at the injustice of it and her eyes narrowed in determination.

She grabbed some fruit from the cart near her and called out to the light haired man:

" Watch out! " He looked up and saw her and then instinctively ducked and blocked the attack that came from behind. Sakura pegged the tomato she held and watched it smash against the back of one of the guards that was closing in on the light haired man. She saw the red smear and smiled.

He stiffened and turned to glare at her. Sakura stuck her tongue out and picked up another tomato and tossed it up and down into the air letting him know what she intended to do with it. That's right buddy, her eyes said, this has your name on it.

He started to walk towards her and she stiffened wondering why she had been so cocky when the guard suddenly had his feet plucked from underneath him and he feel back striking his head on the ground knocking himself out. The light haired man saluted her with a cheeky grin before he whipped his staff around and started fighting again.

Sakura flicked her eyes to the dark stranger and watched him fight. He fought with all his physical strength and cunning. He was interesting to watch. The two put together - one light the other dark - made a great team. They were lucky to have found such a winning team.

Within moments the other guards were defeated and Sakura watched as the dark stranger watched them run off (those that could) and then reached down and grabbed the letter Sakura had dropped. She watched them walk off and then realized they intended to leave her! She had been kicked out of the inn because of them she was sure. The letter must have been for them. Her eyes narrowed as her brain put the pieces together.

They had used her to get their letter and now they were walking away and leaving her without food or a place to stay. Jerks! She thought angrily. She shifted her bag ad started after them. She would follow them and then force them to allow her to stay with them for the night. She had no intention of letting them get away with making her do their dirty work, especially since it had cost her a warm bed and dinner.

The dark stranger lifted a branch out of the way as he passed. He held it back so the lighter haired one could get passed as well. Humored eyes met the darkness of the other.

" You know we are being followed. " he smiled good-naturedly.

" I know. " the dark one growled in annoyance.

" Did you see who it is? "

" I didn't get a good look at whoever it is. "

The light haired man just smiled and using his staff as a walking stick, he continued on. The dark haired man let his eyes roam the on coming darkness and then murmuring to himself, he walked on behind his companion.

Sakura pushed back branches and stumbled and blew stray stands of hair out of her eyes. She was going to have to confront the leeches sometime soon judging by the darkening sky. She needed ample time to convince them that they owed her. She trudged on and hefted her bag more securely on her shoulder. She came out into a clearing and halted. Movie stars always got pounced on when they walked out into clearings. Especially when they were the ones doing the following.

A branch snapped somewhere behind her and she whirled around to meet nothing. She blinked and then felt the shiver go up her spine with icy fingers. Someone was watching her. The crooked and scraggly branches of the barren trees seemed to close in on her like witches claws as her heart accelerated. She felt the kiss of the wind on her cheeks as she turned around searching for the thing watching her.

The snapping of under bush made her throat close off and choke on a scream as a rabbit bolted from its cover. She wilted with relief as she watched its fluffy tail disappear into the bushes and then stiffened again for this was the moment when disaster struck. Feeling the hairs on her neck stand up she swung around hands raised to warn off the blow she knew was coming and starred dumbstruck at the tall, dark man behind her.

He seemed equally as surprised as she for he blinked, his arms raised as if about to take her by surprise from behind. It all happened in the space of a second. They were both standing there staring at each other - Sakura's heart thumping madly - and the next she screamed and promptly landed on her behind trying to get away.

Sakura scrambled back and kept her gaze locked on the dark haired man. Her heart beat wildly as the dark haired man straightened and watched her back with expressionless eyes.

" Well that didn't go according to plan now did it? " came a cheerful voice.

Sakura jumped, her gaze going to her left where a shadow started to move. Terrified, she jumped to her feet and bolted around the nearest tree and peeked around it. Laughter followed her as the light haired man stepped out of the bushes. He smiled at her as his amused eyes glanced at his companion.

" I do believe you're losing your touch. I told you that frolicking around with maids and sleeping late would start to affect your training but oh no, no one ever listens to me. "

" I was not '_frolicking_' as you so wonderfully put it. Anyone would think I'm a bloody pansy you moron. "

" Now, now don't go and start growling at me for your own actions. I told you I wouldn't put up with you blaming me for your own messes. I did warn you though about your training and that was done out of the goodness of my own heart. "

" Goodness of your own heart! Bah! " the dark one growled. " When don't you enjoy digging your nose into my business? I sleep in one day, one lousy day; you make a bloody commodity out of it. "

" Shall I get you a violin so you can play your sorrows for the weary travelers that are too tired to take noticed of how terrible you actually play? " the light haired man asked smiling.

Sakura watched them from the shadow of the tree as they continued to bicker. The light haired man was leaning on his staff smiling at his friend's obvious contempt and was thoroughly enjoying it too, while the dark haired man was standing with his feet apart and his arms crossed like he was trying to prevent himself from decking his companion; a dark scowl on his face.

This was her chance. Sakura edged back around the tree and started to creep towards to denser coverage. Debt or no debt, she would be a whole lot safer away from those two than in the company of them. She would find a nice place and she would rest there until it was time to move on.

Something tripped her feet and she landed with a loud '_oomph_!'. Groaning she rolled over to see the light haired man standing near her, the end of his staff near her feet. He had tripped her! But how? He had been over there a second ago. She raised big, frightened eyes up to his and watched as the friendly smile replaced the amusement.

" Please excuse our bad manners. It's not polite to argue in front of a young lady. This is my companion and we are wondering why you have been following us? "his eyes stared at her innocently.

Sakura stared up at him stupidly feeling her heart banging around in her chest. What was she suppose to answer to that?!! Yes I was following you because you're a pair of jerks who ripped me off? Yeah she was sure that that would go down perfectly with these two crazy, weapon wielding, maniacs.

" Umm... " she began and then caught the intense glare of the dark haired stranger and her throat closed up.

" Tori would you turn the death glare down a notch. She's scared enough as it is. "

" Well she should be. I don't like kids following me. " the one called Tori replied.

" Poor thing. Come now, it's alright. We won't hurt you. " Tori snorted in the background and the light haired man turned and glared at him.

Hoping another argument was about to begin, Sakura started to back towards the bush once again. She froze however, when Tori lifted his big sword and pointed it at her threatingly.

" Stay put and don't so much as move. " he stated. Sakura didn't move and pinned him with her frightened eyes.

" Now you've really gone and frightened her Tori. Would you mind? "

" Don't start Julian. I'm hungry, tired and all I want is to get home. "

Sakura watched the two start to bicker and her temper started to rise. How dare they get her kicked out from the inn and then frighten her silly and then waste her time bickering like children in front of her. She watched the banter go back and forth and her eyes flashed menacingly.

" Who are you people?!! " Sakura suddenly demanded.

Two pairs of eyes turned to her in surprise. She rose to her feet and dusted herself off and then stared then both down as they had done to her.

" I mean the whole reason I was following you was because you got me to do your dirty work for you and then, because of you, I got kicked out of the only place that would give me a place to stay and a meal for free. If that wasn't bad enough I had to follow you through the worst forest I have ever come across in my entire life, I'm scratched and I think I'll have several bruises come morning - but hey - I'm not complaining. Then you scare the hell out of me and then interrogate me when it was you fault in the first place for me following you and then you bicker like children in front of me and really that's just not polite. " she glared at them both.

" Who are you? " Tori asked looking at her like she was the local town's crazy woman.

" Who I am isn't important at the moment. " she replied pushing her braid over her shoulder.

" What is important is that you cheated me and now I want you to recompensate what I lost because of that little letter I got for you. "

" What letter? " Tori replied innocently.

" Did I mention that I was also attacked by soldiers? " Sakura arched her brow.

" I don't know what you're talking about." He replied leaning on his sword.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched irritated. So that's how it was going to be was it?

" Oh well, if you won't repay me then I guess you won't mind if those guards find out about your little letter then will you? "

" Be my guest. " Tori said waving her on.

" Alright then. What was that mark on the front of it again? " she said aloud as she walked to where her bag was lying on the ground. " Oh, that's right. It started with an '**R**'. _Rebound? Reload?_ " she shot them a coy look as she shouldered her bag. " Ah, I remember it now. " she said as she started to walk away. " _**Rebellion**_!!! " she saw the horrified looks on their faces before she dashed off through the bushes.

She heard a very explicit curse and then shouts for her to stop. She ran on and hoped she hadn't made a very big mistake. She ran until she found a reliable pine tree. She jumped up and made her way very quickly into the thicker foliage. She grabbed a handful of pine cones and waited.

Within moments the bushes parted and two harassed men stood looking around wildly for her. She waited until Tori cursed again and walked beneath her tree. She aimed and smirked when she heard the satisfying '_donk_' off his hard head. He cursed again and rubbed his head and shot the tree a furious look before he walked on.

Sakura watched as they looked around the small cluster of trees and couldn't find where she had gone. She watched the light haired one - Julian - stand beneath her and let another 'donk' off his head as well. He cursed and rubbed his head as he shot the tree a foul look.

" This is ridiculous! " Tori seethed. " Where the hell could she have gone?!! "

" Beats me - she has to be around here somewhere. " Julian replied.

" If she spreads the word that the Rebellion is activity, the guard will come down on our heads faster than Draven can speak his own stupid name. "

" I know, _ouch_! " he shot the tree another dirty look and moved a bit to the left.

" But the tracks end here. "

" Look harder._Ouch_! Bloody hell! When the hell do pine cones fly?!! " Tori demanded holding his forehead.

" They don't, not without significant help. " Julian replied suspiciously looking up at the tree once more.

" Geez took yourselves long enough to figure it out. " Sakura replied as she threw another one.

" I thought I'd be up here all night before you morons figured it out. "

" Bloody hell woman! " Tori yelled. " You could take someone's eye out with those! Put them down! "

" And are you the one who is going to make me? " Sakura bantered back.

" If that's what it takes to put an end to your stupid games! " he dodged another missile. " That's it! "

Sakura watched amused as he walked to the base of the tree and started to heave himself up. She sighed and looked up at the heavens and prayed for men's stupidity. She watched the dark stranger clutch his head as a barrage of pine cones fell on his head and then shook her head when he slid back down to the ground afterwards.

Julian sat on the sidelines laughing at his companion's misfortune. Tori shot him a dark glare as he rubbed his head. When he got his hands on the little minx he would choke her and then throttle her, yell at her and then choke her till she turned blue.

" You know you could be helping me rather than standing there and laughing yourself stupid at my expense. "

" I know, I know. But I'd rather much watch you get beat up by a little girl and watch you try to outwit her. "

" Lack wit. " Tori muttered under his breath as he stood and glared up at the tree.

" Are we ready for negotiations now? " Sakura smiled sweetly.

" Over my dead -_donk_ - _BLOODY_ _HELL WILL YOU STOP THAT!_ "

" Oops, that one slipped. " came the sweet reply.

" Tori wait, " Julian stepped forward calmly and looked up into the branches.

" Exactly what do you want to negotiate? "

" A place to stay and some warm food. That's all I want. " Sakura replied.

" That's it?!! " Tori demanded, large bumps on his head. " You've all but knocked me out cold and this is all you want for keeping your mouth shut?! I don't buy it. Not for one minute. "

" Hey you're the one's who cheated me! " Sakura replied tartly. " You owe me! By refusing to give me my due for getting your stupid letter in the first place, you're obligated to take me in and let me stay for the night and feed me and promise that no harm will come to me if I do stay in your company. "

" And that's all you want in return for not saying anything about the letter? " Julian asked.

" Yes. " Sakura replied honestly.

" You can't be seriously considering this?! " Tori seethed.

" She seems innocent enough and if all she wants is a place to stay and some food in her belly than it's a small price to pay for her silence. " Julian replied calmly.

Tori shot Sakura a furious look and then sighed. He nodded and then picked up his sword and put it back in his scabbard at his side. Sakura smiled and then started to climb down. She landed on the ground and straightened up and shot Tori a smile. He scowled and started to walk off. She looked at the one called Julian and he shot her a grim smile. She held out her hand to him and he blinked blankly at her.

" You are meant to shake my hand to seal the deal. " Sakura explained patiently.

" Ahh - " he still looked confused so Sakura took his hand and showed him. He seemed perplexed after it was done.

" Now it means that you have given me your word that I will be safe in your company. "

Tori rolled his eyes as he pushed aside the bushes and headed back the way they had come. Sakura watched him go, muttering under his breath. She hefted her bag onto her shoulder and followed after him, Julian coming up behind her.

They traveled for a while. It was definitely dark now and Sakura stumbled and had trouble following the two strangers. Julian helped her along when she almost fell and she thanked him sincerely for his help. Tori just snorted his contempt and muttered to himself. Sakura saw him rub his head when he thought she wasn't looking.

They soon arrived at a small hill with a cave at the top, carved into the rock face of the cliff. Sakura couldn't see the top of the rock face in the pale moonlight, but she could use her imagine it. They climbed up to the top and Sakura caught her breathe as Tori went inside and started to light a small fire.

She watched the sparks strike and reveal Tori's face in the small flicker of light before they fell and died. She watched as he repeated the process and smiled when the small bits of grass and twigs caught and started to flare to life, creating a warm glow of flame.

Julian leant his staff against the wall and motioned for Sakura to go in. She went to the other wall and sat down and leant her back against the wall so she was facing the two. Julian started to pull a small metal tripod and a cooking pot out of his bag and Sakura watched fascinated, as he put it up over the fire and then poured water in it from the water skin.

They sat in silence as the water started simmering. Sakura looked around the small cave. It was just big enough for them to sleep in and remain dry if it rained. They must have stayed here before Sakura thought, as they used it with such familiarity.

" So do you travel a lot? " she asked. They both looked up at her.

" We do sometimes. " Julian replied smiling.

" Don't tell her anything. " Tori replied shooting her a dark look. " We don't know who she works for. "

" I don't work for anyone. " Sakura replied dryly. " Although you could say that I did do some work for you briefly earlier. "

" You forget what you thought you saw earlier. " Tori ground out. " It's not important. "

" Then why are you so feisty about it? " Sakura shot back. " Doesn't sound like '_nothing_' to me. "

" Why you - "

" Tori. " Julian said quietly.

" First she throws pine cones at us, then threatens to reveals us to the guard and now she's trying to poke her nose in where it doesn't belong! "

" We do owe her to some degree. " Julian shot her a look. " After all, " he cut off Tori's retort.

" She has seen too much as it is. Left without understanding, she could land herself and us in very serious trouble. "

" So does that mean you'll tell me what the Rebellion is? " Sakura asked hopefully. She was very interested in this.

Julian reached inside his bag and pulled out some dry tea leaves and placed them in the boiling water to seep. He brushed his hands and closed his bag before he looked up and met Sakura's curious gaze.

" You do realize that you have stumbled upon something that is very dangerous? If this knowledge were to get out we could be sort after and killed for treason. " Julian watched her swallow nervously.

" What I am about to tell you is of the highest confidentiality. No one, but a select few, know of the Rebellion. "

" So you're like a secret organization? What exactly do you do? " Sakura asked.

" Don't tell her! " Tori snapped furious.

" Tell me, What do you know of a man by the name of Draven? " Julian asked.

" Draven? " Sakura queried frowning. " I don't really know much about him at all. I've heard stories though. The battle at Uniden was because of a man named Masakuza joining his forces with Draven so he could get more power. And then there was this old woman that said that people are getting thrown into jail just for the sake of it and it was under the law of Draven. "

" Yes, all of that is true sadly. " Julian replied with a troubled expression. " Many people near and far are suffering under the rule of Draven. "

" So the Rebellion is a secret organization that conflicts with Draven's authority? " Sakura asked.

" Wow, you're pretty smart. " Julian stated surprised at her insight.

" Never trust anyone who is that smart. " Tori muttered darkly.

" Oh, get off your soap box and calm down. " Sakura retorted glaring at him.

" I'm not about to go and sell your secrets for food. Talk about paranoia. " she rolled her eyes absolutely frustrated with him.

" If you have something to say then come outside and say it. " Tori retorted angrily.

" So you can do what exactly? " Sakura demanded. " Hack me up with your big sword? I don't think so. Look you don't like me and I don't like you - your welcoming and behavior is enough to show me your personality - and trust me, the feeling is mutual; I stumbled across your secret and that's something to freak out about, but get it through your thick head that I am not interested in running off with the details. I am just curious as to what the Rebellion is. End of story. Now please continue. " she said addressing Julian.

" As I was saying, " Julian cast Tori a look. " The Rebellion is a society of people who have fled for their lives and are helping to fight against Draven. We come from all over the kingdom and we may be rich or poor, but we all contribute to help make this land a better one. We look for the day when Draven falls and the land can be restored again. "

" From what I have seen, you guys have your work cut out for you. " Sakura replied.

" Draven seems to be a force not to reckon with. " she continued with a smile.

" But it's good to know that we can still kick his butt in battle - well at least those men who sign up with him."

" You mean Uniden? I must commend you on your story telling skills by the way. That was quite impressive - ah - I'm afraid you know our names but we don't know yours. "

" My name is Sakura. You're Julian and the sour puss in the corner is Tori right? "

" Yes. Don't mind him, he just hates it when I tell people about the Rebellion. He thinks I'm too trusting with an honest face. "

" I understand the need for caution and I give you my word that I will not speak of it again. "

Tori snorted and Sakura glared at him. Julian ignored his counterpart and set about pouring the hot tea into three cups. He handed one to Sakura who put it down quickly when it burnt her hand. She caught the smirk on Tori's face and she blushed. The man acted like a complete child!

" Julian can I talk to you for a minute? " Tori said indicating that they should go outside.

" I thought you'd never ask. " Julian got up and followed his friend outside the cave.

Sakura didn't like to ease drop, but she caught herself straining to hear what was being said. The light haired one didn't seem so bad, but the dark haired one - she wouldn't trust him as far as she could kick him. She heard muttered voices and shifted a little closer to the opening.

" _- You are far too trusting!_ " a shush followed the raised voice.

Thee was more muttering and then Sakura's ears twitched.

" _How are we supposed to do tonight -_ " Tori's voice trailed off. _"... we can't leave her here!_ "

" _We will leave as planned. She will be asleep by then._ " Julian replied calmly.

Sakura wondered how he was so certain of that. She looked down at the tea and she wondered if he had put anything in it. Well she wouldn't drink either way. If they were planning something - she wanted to know about it. She wiggled back to where she had been when it all went quiet and let her thought drift.

Julian was so nice. He wouldn't harm her would he? She saw his light hair and humorous gaze and warm smile and then she saw Tori's dark looks and hard edge to his gaze as he glared at her. They were so different that it was hard to imagine them being friends. They were completely different like Heaven and Hell - Wait!!

_**Heaven and Hell - Angel and Devil**_.

Catriona said to look out for the Devil and the Angel for they were the next part of her journey!! She HAD found them after all. So if they were planning something tonight and it had something to do with the Rebellion then she must find out what for that was the next step she had to take! If only Wolf was still with her. Trust him to go wondering off.

They walked back in and she smiled at them distracted by her own thoughts. She didn't touch the tea and she pulled out the blanket that she had been giving from Meilin and wrapped it around her as she leant back against the wall. She was going to be uncomfortable but at least it would stop her from truly falling asleep.

She jumped awake and wondered where she was. Then it came rushing back to her and she remained still. She pried one eye open and saw shadows leaving the cave. The fire had died down a long time ago and was cooling, a few embers still alight casting shadows all around her.. Sakura waited a few seconds and then jumped up and followed after them.

She made as little sound as possible and even when she tripped and cringed at the noise she made they didn't hear her. They must be too caught up in what they were doing she thought as she followed them by the pale moonlight. She dodged trees, bushes and rocks as she continued to follow them. It must have been an hour later she finally realized that they had disappeared on her. She started to panic at the quietness around her. Where had they gone?!!

She rushed forward and almost screamed when her feet skidded out beneath her. She hit the ground and started to slide. She grabbed at the darkness and managed to grab some roots. She then got her feet under her, her heart beating wildly, as she hauled herself back up onto stable ground. She sat breathing heavily. She was about to get up when a huge explosion rocked the ground and a huge fireball flamed up into the sky below her. Sakura threw her arms up over her head to protect her from the falling rubble.

She hadn't realized that they were near a small village. There were several huts in the area below her as far as the flames from the fire revealed. She looked on from her perch on the hill as men started scrambling about trying to douse the flame and find the cause of it. As she watched on, another place burst into flames and it was then that Sakura realized that they weren't houses, but storage huts such as she had seen in the textbooks from her father's study.

So what was in them that someone was destroying? She watched shadows run from one of the huts that flared up moments later and realized that people were down there attacking the men that were running back and forth with buckets of water. What on earth was going on? Why would someone want to attack innocent storage huts unless there was something valuable in them?

She heard the cries of the men as another hut caught alight. She heard the panicky orders given as they tried to save what Sakura already could see could not be saved.

_It was absolute chaos._

She then saw someone who she recognized and her breath caught. It was Tori - he was carrying his big sword and sneaking up on one of the men standing nearby keeping watch. She watched as he stabbed the sword into the man and let him fall to the ground. Her hand whipped up to her mouth to stifle the cry that would give her away even so far up on the hill.

Women and children ran out of one hut and Sakura watched as they too were first caught and then slaughtered. She watched their broken bodies hit the ground and remain still. Orders were given out and acts were quickly done. Sakura stared horrified as such evil was wrought. When the last building burnt and no one moved Sakura got to her feet and started to run. She let her tears fall as she ran. She tripped twice but she didn't care. How could they take the lives of children?!!

She bumped into something solid and she cried out as she fell back. She landed heavily and buried her face in her arms as she let the tears fall. She couldn't think rationally when all she could see was the flames and the blood. She heard someone speak and then she was jerked up so her face was revealed in the moonlight.

She sobbed and swiped at her tears to try and see who had captured her. Stunned dark eyes stared down into hers. Blood was splattered across his face. Bushes rustled behind them and another figure hurried out into the open speaking softly. Sakura turned her head just slightly and stared at Julian who, in turn, stared at her.

" What happened? " Julian asked looking at Tori. The front of his tunic was smeared with blood.

" She bumped into me. " Tori replied not letting her go.

All her rage boiled and she shoved at him until he stumbled backwards. She snarled; glared at the both of them. This couldn't be what Catriona meant. It just couldn't!!

" Murderers!! " she shouted accusingly. " How could you kill those women and children?!! "

" You saw?!! " Julian gaped at her in shock.

" Of coarse I saw!! " Sakura yelled. " I followed you! I wish to God I hadn't! How could you? Tell me! _HOW COULD YOU_?!! "

" Pull yourself together! " Tori gripped her shoulders and shook her. " Lower your voice or we could all be caught! We'll discuss why the hell you were following us later, but for now we need to get away from here. "

" I am not going anywhere with you! " Sakura spat, tears staining her cheeks.

" You're filthy, lying murderers! "

" Shut up!! " Tori exploded and she fell back down in shock. Sakura sobbed as she wondered what they would do to her.

" Get up and come with us. " Tori reached down to take her hand.

" NO!! " she yelled and scrambled away from him. She bolted and ignored their cries for her to stop.

She kept running until she tripped and landed heavily. She cried out when she tried to stand. Her ankle was sore and damaged. She sucked in air into her starved lungs as she thought about her next course of action. She couldn't go far so she would have to find shelter. She had crawled to a small cluster of bushes just as a dark figure burst out into the spot where she was. She cried out and watched as the dark figure came over to her.

Tori picked her up and carried her away from the bramble. His pace was fast and strong. It was like nothing had ever happened. She tried to struggle but he only held her more tightly, so she gave up and let him carry her. If they were going to kill her then she would fight when the time came. For now she needed to find out what they planned for her and save her strength.

They came to a river and Sakura gaped as the moonlight hit the surface and made it seem like a crystal moonbeam that flowed and moved like it was alive. Tori laid her down into the small boat that was hidden in the reeds and waited. Close to an hour passed and then Julian burst out into the clearing and threw something into the boat and jumped in near her. Tori pushed the boat out into the water and then jumped in after they were a good distance from the shore.

Sakura watched the riverbank get farther and farther away and she sighed. She was done for now. She moved and cried out when her ankle screamed in pain. Julian shushed her softly and she bit her lip to stop the tears she knew where just waiting to fall. The stars move passed her head like a kaleidoscope and she soon became entranced. Her eyes grew droopy and her head nodded. Within minutes her gentle snoring gave away the fact that she had fallen completely under sleep's spell.

Under the gentle sound of the water lapping against the boat Julian met Tori's eyes.

" She wasn't meant to see that. What are we going to do now? " he whispered.

" Her ankle needs tending, there's no doubt abut it, so there is only one thing we can do. We'll have to take her in with us. "

" But they won't like her. She's an outsider and at such a critical time - "

" We just can't leave her, " Tori retorted. " Besides, we don't know if we can trust her yet. "

Julian sighed and gave in.

" We'll have more explaining to do once she wakes up. "

" You can be the one to do since you like telling it so much. "

" Maybe we can get her to join. We're so desperate for new members - "

" I don't want this one to join. " Tori cut in.

" Why not? I know you don't like her but - "

" Feelings have nothing to do with it. I just don't want her in this. "

" I think maybe Tori, this is beyond us now. It' up to her to decide now. "

" We'll see. "

The small boat sailed along the currents into the night, the pale moonlight casting its glow onto the three figures - The tall, powerful man steering, the gentle, yet skilled fighter and the young, injured girl. Three completely different people all thrown together by fate and something that was beyond their understanding. They had to go along with it till fate saw fit to remove them from each other's company.

The sounds of the night continued on as the small boat sailed down the stream soundlessly, tiny trails of moonlight following them as the boat moved through the water.

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------

Please review and tell me what you think. Compliments and praise adored, constructive criticism accepted and horrible, nasty flames completely ignored. Thank you for your time.

And remember – I do not own CCS or any of its characters.

**Comment of the Day**: Confucius say not to sneeze into fan as it will blow back in one's face.


	8. Rebellion

Chapter 8

Rebellion

------------------------------------

**Time & Again - The Queen of Darkness**

'_There Is Much To Learn _

_If You Stop And Look'_

"… _You brought an intruder into the Rebellion??!! Are you completely out of your minds?!! "_

Tori stood straight and tall and kept his gaze stubbornly ahead. He refused to show them that he was nervous.

" As I stated, she witnessed what was done at Kull. After she injured her ankle we had no choice but to bring her back with us. If Draven's men had found her they would have taken her prisoner and tortured her for information. None of us would be here if we hadn't done what we did. " Tori replied firmly.

" Because she has seen too much you should have dealt with her accordingly. "

" With all due respect sir, " Julian spoke up from behind Tori's back. " That would have drawn more attention if we had executed her. "

" Did I ask for your input Star? "

" Tatsuya, Sir, " Tori spoke up. " It was me who brought her here, Julian had nothing to do with it. "

" Oh no you don't. " Julian huffed angrily behind his back. " You are not taking all the blame this time. I let you do that last time. " he muttered.

" The solution has yet to be seen, " the man known simply as Tatsuya sighed tiredly.

He was not as one would expect – he was not a middle aged man as his name would lead you to believe. No the man known as Tatsuya was only twenty eight years old. He was exceptionally tall and fit. He had sandy/brown hair and piercing red/brown eyes with dark irises that pierced the soul. The thing that distinguished his from everyone else was the number of battles he had been in. He was young, but deadly and Draven's match.

" We have an unknown girl amongst us, who knows far too much. What are we going to do about this situation? She is a threat that we cannot harbor. How sure are you that she is not working for the enemy? "

" When the soldiers attacked she was generally frightened. I have strong beliefs that she is not working for the enemy. " Tori replied steadily.

" There are only two things that I can see that we can do at a time like this. We neither have the time or the available resources to interrogate her. With her injured ankle she cannot go anywhere in a hurry. That at least gives us an advantage if she is a spy. She will just have to be watched and if she does turn out to be one of them, then we will just have to execute her. "

Several members nodded in agreement, their eyes pinning Julian and Tori in the semi darkness of the cave-like room. Their grim expressions were not a good sign for them both.

" Must we go to such an extreme measure? " Julian stepped forward and pleaded.

" Maybe we could ask her to join us, after all we do need all the new recruits we can get. She seems like an open-minded young woman, perhaps, if put forward to her in a way she will understand, she may wish to help further our cause. "

The foreboding figure in front of them paused and all could see the cogs working away as he pondered the proposition.

" _You can't seriously be thinking – "_

" _She could get us all killed! "_

" _If she were captured we'd all be doomed! "_

The cries went on and on as the Tatsuya thought it through. Suddenly his dark, piercing eyes snapped up and pinned Tori with a burning intensity that had the brave man squirm.

" Watch her and make sure she is legitimate. Talk with her and find out all that she knows. Try and persuade her to join us. I'd rather keep her here and under our care than have her run amok and run the risk of her getting caught and revealing all. That's the only way we can vouch for her silence. " he stated firmly.

" But Sir, we are a free organization. We join freely to fight Draven and the evil that brews in the far North. By forcing her to join, you are taking away that freedom. Just like Draven and his men. " Julian stated flustered.

" Those are the terms and none other – when she wakes – talk to her. That is all. "

" But Sir, " Julian began.

" That is all gentlemen! " he roared. " I did not found this organization by being weak and trusting everyone that walked through the door. We have survived this long by following my lead and we will continue to do so until I am killed. It is that simple. "

" Yes sir." Tori bowed and turned around and met Julian's betrayed gaze in the darkness.

His eyes shone with unshed feeling and Tori felt his own heart twist at the prospect of now forcing Sakura to join their cause. This was not how it was meant to be done. People came from all over and told their tragic stories of how they had had everything taken away from them by Draven and his men. They would beg and plead for revenge and Tatsuya would tell them that there were other ways of getting satisfaction. All they had to do was join the Rebellion and follow the set rules and all would be fine.

The curtain that acted as the doorway swayed back into place as they left. Their boots crunched on the sandy floor as they made their way back to main area. The base camp of the Rebellion wasn't a huge gathering as one would at first believe. Their hideout was a simple cave near the banks of the Ocaysia that flowed far into the heart of the country. Some said that it went as far as connecting to the ocean.

The cave had been excavated under the hand of the Tatsuya and several others. Even now there were several diggers with pick axes chipping away at the rock to make more room for supplies and more members.

They came out of the back room and turned to the left and stood outside a small room where a certain girl was sleeping.

Tori met the disapproving look in his partner's eyes.

" You know I had no other choice. The Tatsuya didn't exactly give me an ultimatum. I don't like the prospect of watching that brat either. "

" I don't mind the fact that we will be watching her and making sure she is not one of Draven's hoard, but to persuade her to join us? It's the same as telling her she has no choice. "

" We're already walking on a thin line with the Tatsuya and you want me to challenge him? Believe me I'm sorely tempted just drown the wench and be down with the whole business. "

" Ok, so maybe some of our more daring stunts haven't pleased the Tatsuya recently – but to walk in there and tell her that her life is no longer her own? Can we really do that? And I wouldn't let you drown her, not without a fight. She's too sweet to let you kill her."

" You really like that kid? " Tori asked his tone showing his disapproval.

" She seems sweet and friendly enough. " Julian replied truthfully.

Tori made a sound of disgust as he flipped the curtain back and walked into the room where Sakura was sleeping soundly. The doctor looked up and met his foreboding gaze. He started to pack up his equipment before he spoke.

" A twisted ankle, nothing a little rest won't fix. Keep her off her feet for a few days and then she will be right again. " he bowed and walked out of the room.

" You can tell her when she wakes." Tori said, studying the sleeping form intensely.

" Why me? You were the one with the orders. " Julian replied.

" You have a way with words. She'll take it better if you're the one to tell her. "

Sakura struggled to the surface of wakefulness and rubbed her eyes banishing sleep. She blinked and looked around the small room and realized that she must be in some sort of cave or underground cavern.

Her curiosity piquing she sat up and looked around taking in every thing. A rustling sound grabbed her attention and she looked up as the curtain that obviously made up the doorway pushed back and revealed Julian. He paused when he saw her awake and then smiled warmly at her in greeting.

" Hello again, I thought I would come and see how our patient is doing? I brought you some soup. I hope you're hungry?

" Starved. " she replied truthfully and smiled in return as he handed her the bowl.

" Do you remember what happened? " Julian asked as he sat down next to her.

The spoon paused halfway to her mouth and she frowned as the memories rushed back into her consciousness once again. She sighed and let the spoon drop back into the bowl. Her tortured gaze met his sad one and nodded.

" I know you do not agree with what happened and don't get me wrong, there are things that we have done and will do that I do not like, but we all have to do them if it means that more people will spared from Draven and his henchmen. What happened the other night in Kull was a strike we have been planning for months. We had only one chance and we had to take it. The women and children were not meant to be there, but we couldn't let that stop us.

" I'm sorry you think us barbaric and unprincipled, but that is the harsh reality of our lives at this current time. We live each day as we can and plan every month in advance. That is the life of the Rebellion. "

" Sounds fun. " she replied sarcastically. She picked up the spoon and started to eat.

" How old are you? " he suddenly asked.

Sakura looked up and met his curious gaze and went back to eating the soup.

" I'm sixteen. " she replied and finished the last of the soup.

" You're so young… " Julian closed his eyes like he was in pain.

" Are you ok? " Sakura leant forward ready to call for help if she had to.

His eyes opened and she saw a deep sadness in them as he regarded her. He pushed his glassed back up his nose and ran his hand though his silvery/grey hair.

" I'm fine thank you. I'm afraid I don't even know your name. "

" Sakura. Sakura Avalon Miazaki. You're Julian right? " she held out her hand.

" Yes, pleased to meet you Miss Miazaki. " he shook her hand still unsure about the unfamiliar gesture.

" Where's the dark and stony one? " Sakura asked looking around half expecting him to jump out at her.

" He's busy at the moment." he replied.

" It's ok, I know he doesn't like me, " she replied smiling. " It doesn't bother me. "

" But you on the other hand, " she smiled brightly. " I think we could become great friends. "

" I'd like that Miss Miazaki."

" Call me Sakura. Please. "

" Then feel free to call me Julian or Yuki. Either is fine by me. " he smiled.

" So what becomes of me now? " she suddenly asked. " I mean I am inside a secret base am I not? You guys must have broken several rules by bringing me here and I bet my last dollar that your head guy wasn't too impressed. "

" You're very observant for your age Sakura. " he said perturbed. " I'm afraid you see far too much for such a tender age. " he sighed.

" Hey you class boys that are my age as men, why do you see me any differently? " Sakura replied. " I mean I have my moments and I'm not very brave but I'm not a complete loss. I can use my head like the next person. "

" I'm sure you can and I think you will have a chance to prove it sooner than you may think. " he replied looking away from her face guiltily.

Alarm bells went off inside Sakura's head. What did he mean by that comment she wondered.

" I'm not meant to be here am I? " she stated. " What's going to happen to me? "

Julian sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He looked up and met her frightened gaze.

" Before I tell you anything may I ask what you have deuced about the Rebellion so

far? "

"What does this have to do with -? "

" It has everything to do with what I am about to tell you, so please just answer my question. " Julian cut in sharply.

Emerald eyes huge with fright, Sakura swallowed hard and thought through everything that she had seen or heard so far and took a deep breath.

" I know that you are a group dedicated to putting a stop to Draven and his thirst for power, much to his grievance. You plan and organize your attacks and must have informants gathering information for you, so I guess that makes you guys pretty good. I'm concluding from the way that those soldiers acted back in that village that they are under orders to hunt down any member of the Rebellion which means that you guys have obviously proved that you're not simply an annoyance but a full-blown thorn in Draven's side, which makes you guys worthy of his time.

" Watching you guys back at that place made me realize that there is far more to you guys than what I assumed at first glance. You're deadly and dangerous and I'm guessing I'm in a whole lot of trouble for getting in your way. " she finished.

The small room was quiet for a few moments while Julian thought through what he had heard. Finally he looked up and met her gaze.

" What you said is very true. We all have suffered in some way at the hands of that power-hungry monster and that is why we are all here. We are all here to put a stop to that which is growing too fast for our comfort. Draven is a man not to mess with, yet we must do it on a daily basis to try and keep the scales balanced or dipped in our favor.

" You see, although we seem like such a huge organization, the fact of the matter is, we are not. We are lacking in members and we need desperately to find more people who are brave enough to stand up and contribute in their own way. I won't lie to you Sakura, we are desperate. We need more help but we are being watched so closely that we dare not go scouting for more people to help us.

" The Rebellion is a dangerous gamble. The next mission may be the last. We have lost so many already and we fear that Draven may get the upper hand. We need people like you to help us. People who are smart and who can help us outsmart the smartest of them all. "

Sakura let his words sink in and then her back stiffened and she gasped. She looked at him in shock.

" You haven't only been telling me about the Rebellion have you? " she demanded.

" You've been trying to sell it to me so that I will join! " she accused. " You want me to go up against Draven and hope that I live long enough to continue helping you. "

" I'm afraid that you are right and I have no shame in the fact. We need you and I hope you will consider it. "

Sakura choked on the retorts that lodged in her throat. She gaped as the horror and fear set in. Going on instinct she flipped the blankets back and hobbled onto her feet. Julian jumped up instantly in shocked surprise. She edged along the wall keeping her gaze fixed firmly on him. She was not going to turn her back on him at all.

" Where are you going? " Julian asked as she reached the doorway.

" You and your whole organization are crazy if you think that I am joining you! " she cried and hobbled out of the room. " I just want to find my way home not get myself killed! "

" Sakura wait! " Julian called as he flipped the curtain back and watched her limp away.

Sakura hobbled out of the small corridor and rounded the corner and saw the opening across to her left. She ducked her head and made her way towards the exit. She was going to get out of here if it was last thing she did. She looked through her bangs and kept to the shadows as she passed several men and to her surprise – women.

She almost made it to freedom when a tall, dark shadow blocked the doorway. She heard "_Tori._' from behind her and swore she was going to wrap her hands around the smiling fool's neck.

Tori had been adjusting his eyes to the semi-darkness when he heard his counterpart call his name. He shifted his gaze and saw his friend's worried gaze and then saw the reason for that look. She was hobbling determinedly towards him and it looked like she was not going to stop for anyone.

" And just where do you think you are going? " Tori asked placing his hand on his hip.

" None of your business. "came the retort, muttered from under long honey-coloured hair.

Sakura pushed passed him and continued to limp outside. Julian ran up to Tori and watched her go.

" So I take it she didn't like your version of things? " Tori stated still watching her leave.

" What gave you that idea? " Julian replied sarcastically. " The question is now what do we do? "

" We make it clear that she is not going anywhere. " Tori replied and sauntered forward.

Julian watched him walk after Sakura, reach her and then effortlessly pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. She screamed and then started to pound his back with her fists as he strode back inside.

" See? " he smirked to Julian. " Straight to the point. " he winked and carried the young girl who was screaming and pleading to be put down back to her room.

Tori flicked the curtain back and walked towards the bed. In a last desperate attempt to get free Sakura turned her head and sank her sharp little teeth into his neck and bit down – hard.

Chaos erupted seconds afterwards. A howl rendered the air and Sakura was launched across the bed where she clattered to the floor. She felt sick but it didn't stop her from jumping to feet as Julian ran inside to check on his friend as Tori held his hand to his offended neck.

She made it to the door once again before she yelped as she was turned around and slammed none-to-gently against the wall with two blazing eyes the colour of dark coal burning into her.

" You little – " his teeth clenched as he pressed his dagger to her throat.

" Tori! " Julian yelled and tried to pull his arm away.

Several people suddenly appeared in the doorway and Julian's eyes widened as he saw Tatsuya.

" Sir, it's not what it looks like! " he cried as Tori growled and pushed the dagger closer to Sakura's throat.

" You're nothing but a bully. " Sakura gasped as she tried to maintain her composer as she met Tori's threatening glare.

Tatsuya signaled the others to stay back as he watched the young girl who was cornered by his comrade. She met his gaze briefly and he saw a deep, soul barring fear in her but what surprised him was what else he discovered. Potential. She stared back at Tori with determination and bravery. She was not going to back down when it came to him. She was terrified but she would stand her ground.

" You will pay for doing that wench. " Tori growled.

" Do your worst, " Sakura glowered.

Tori dug his fingers into her shoulder painfully as he glared. Sakura had had enough. She had dealt with thieves and pushy people before and this one made no exception. She balanced on her good foot and brought her knee up and watched the angry expression go pained and she heaved a huge sigh when the dagger fell from his grasp. She fell back against the wall as Tori's breath rushed out in a 'whoosh' and he crumpled on the floor moaning in pain, holding his groin.

Sakura staggered from the wall and turned to leave when she locked eyes with the men in the doorway. The tall one stepped inside and met her gaze regally.

" I think we should talk. "

She stared at him while Julian checked on Tori who was cursing and swearing the air blue. Tatsuya never let his gaze waver as he continued to wait for the girl to move. She seemed to crumple in on herself as she walked towards him resigned. He stepped back and let her walk ahead of him.

" I'll kill her…. " Tori seethed as he tried to catch his breath lying on the floor.

" I won't stay here. I won't fight Draven. " she muttered looking at the floor.

" Ah, so that explains the disruption. " Tatsuya murmured to himself. " You know Draven? " he asked nonchalantly as he moved around his desk.

Sakura watched him like a fly might watch a spider to see if it would strike. She wondered where this was going. She tried to relax so she could keep her head but she was finding it very difficult while he was watching her the way he was.

" Look, I know that those idiots out there shouldn't have brought me here, in fact I never wanted to come here. I was running away from them because quite frankly I believe they're both crazy, but that's beside the point. I am sorry I have disrupted your way of things here and I wish you the best of luck, I really, do, but all I'm interested in is trying to find a way home. That's all I want – I have never met Draven and I don't want to. His men and alliances are enough to scare anyone. "

" So you have had run-ins with Draven and his men? "

" Look what do you want to know? " she demanded standing on her feet and wincing at the pain. She flung her arms out as she cried desperately. " I have had my share of bad luck since I arrived here and I don't want it anymore! I just want to go home! Why can't anyone understand that?!! The battle of Uniden was bad enough but now this. " she burst into tears and covered her face with her hands.

" Then to see all those woman and children die because of a stupid war.. " she sobbed. She looked up fiercely and sobbed. " I hate it and I hate you! You gave them the orders to kill all those people. "

" It's true that we had planned that attack months ago but if I hated everyone that did something they regretted just to try and make the world a better place than I would be no better off than those that hated and tried to change to world for their own selfish reasons to try and ease their suffering.

" We do what we have to do to make sure we don't end up with a world full of hate. We do what we have to so in the end our tormented souls can be cleansed by the light and hope that will come in time when Draven is defeated. "

" I don't care. " she cried. " I still don't like it."

" No one is asking you to like it. No one asked me if I would like it if the world suddenly went into a state of chaos, no one asked the others if they would like their homes and farms destroyed. No one said you had to like it. The question is: '_What are you going to do about it?_' "

Sakura stopped sobbing the moment her head registered the challenge. What was she going to do about it? How was she going to get home if she couldn't make her way there? Draven's soldiers would surely do something to prevent her from getting to her goal even though they didn't know her personally.

" I see I have your attention. " Tatsuya murmured. " It is a hard trial to live like we do, living one day at a time and hoping you come back from one mission for another. But when we tip the balance our way, even if it is by a little, it is so rewarding to know that we can make a difference.

" Now I believe you have what it takes to become one of us. We can train you and can teach you all we know. From watching you attack Tori; I think you will do nicely. "

" That jerk deserved it. " Sakura muttered angrily.

Tatsuya laughed. Sakura's eyes widened as the deep sound rumbled from deep within him. Such a laugh belonged to a lion. She must have been staring stupidly for he looked at her and laughed deeper, which made her blush.

" Come now, " he chuckled and sat behind his desk. " I think you should be careful around Tori from now on. I think if you push him too hard you may make an enemy. "

" I don't care. I don't plan on being around long enough for that to happen. " Sakura replied stubbornly.

Tatsuya looked at her calmly, his eyes watchful and patient. Sakura straightened her spine and met his gaze.

" You must understand, I cannot join you. I understand that you need people to help you but I have my own problems that I must deal with. I must find a way home for I don't belong here."

" And where is your home? " Tatsuya asked calmly sitting back in his chair and resting his chin on his hand.

" Far south sir. " she replied after a moment to think about the best way to tell him.

" So wouldn't it be logical for you to head south instead of heading north " he asked his eyes twinkling like a predator.

" Yes it would, but if it weren't for Mountain Witch I – "

" Mountain Witch? " Tatsuya asked frowning.

Sakura sighed. This was not going to be easy. The more she tried to conceal her identity and where she came from, the more she got herself in deeper. She didn't want to reveal too much about the people that she had met incase these people couldn't be trusted. But at the moment she figured that Catriona could take care of herself, so she decided to tell part of the truth.

" Yes, she lives in the Cerulean Mountains. I saw her before I came here. She told me that I had to come this way if I ever wanted to go home. She said that I had a reason for coming this way and until I found it I couldn't go home. I – " she stopped when she noticed the huge smile on Tatsuya's face. It lighted up his eyes and made him seem younger than he already was. Why was he smiling like that Sakura wondered with a cold feeling creeping over her body.

" Then you were destined to come to us it would seem. " he said still smiling. " If you were told by this mountain witch that your path lie this way then it would seem that you are destined to become our new member. "

" No, no you don't understand. " Sakura pleaded feeling like she was sinking – quickly.

" Listen to me, " Tatsuya said patiently. " From what I can see you are letting your fear rule your life – your fear of the unknown and of Draven. Perhaps you should consider that the reason this mountain witch sent you to us is because there is something here that we can teach you that will help you in the future. "

Sakura stared at him in shock. Could it be true? Catriona had said to look out for the Devil and the Angel. Perhaps this why Catriona had sent her to this place? Well it looked like she had no choice. If it helped her some way then she was going to have to go along with it until she drew the line and knew she had to take a step back. She sighed and then took a deep breath.

" All right, but I can't promise that I will be any help and I swear if that over-bearing, tormentor tries anything with me I won't be afraid to knock the stuffing right out of

him. " she huffed angrily thinking of Tori.

" You're training will begin tomorrow. I will assign you a teacher and a trainer. They will show you the ropes but I must warn you – you will be asked to pledge yourself to this cause and I must forewarn you that if any of our laws are broken there will be a price to pay. "

" Then in turn you must understand that if I become a member of your clan that I will do everything to help but if I don't agree with a plan or action I will not be forced to do it. "

" I understand. I can't make anyone do anything that you don't want to. If I did I would be no better than Draven himself, but there will be times when your cooperation will be imperative. "

" Well see. " Sakura said turning her head away and shooting him a look from her peripheral vision.

" Well then we better make ourselves acquainted if we are going to be welcoming our newest member. My name is Tatsuya and you are? "

" Sakura. Sakura Avalon Miazaki. "

" Unusual name if you don't mind me saying so. " Tatsuya stated. " But it is a pleasure to meet you none the less. "

" I can't say the same yet so I'll reserve judgment for later. " she shot him a small smile.

" Fair enough Miss Miazaki. I respect your decision and I respect you for it. I would be worried if you trusted me so easily. "

" Something tells me that you are up to no good. " Sakura replied eying him warily.

" Perhaps Miss Miazaki I am, but then you won't know till tomorrow will you? " he smirked.

" I'm glad I reserved my judgment. Something tells me I'm going to have a hard time liking you. " she shot back and watched as he smiled.

" I await your conclusion Miss Miazaki. " he continued to smile. " Now you should head back to your room and rest your injured ankle. Tomorrow will be here soon enough. "

He watched as she rose and limped to the door. She paused at the curtain and turned and focused her amazing emerald eyes on him one last time before she walked out and he was reminded how young she appeared. Tatsuya waited a moment after she had left and then let the breath he had been holding out.

She was very unique that young woman and he was sure that it would be a error on his account in he underestimated her. There was something about her that promised something great. He didn't know what it was, but he was certain that with her around, he could achieve many things.

She was a pretty little thing he thought to himself. Hair the colour of honey, eyes as green as any emerald. She was skinny too, almost appearing fragile. She was still growing, he knew, but he could already tell that when her legs grew longer and made her taller she would catch her share of the male population's attention.

God help them all when that happened he smirked in amusement. With that fire that burnt in her soul she would be a knockout. She would be a challenge to tame and God help the man that would be the one to claim her.

He almost felt pity for him – almost.

After her training he would see her potential and he would shape her and mold her to be one of their best warriors. He pulled himself up abruptly. He was getting ahead of himself. He would have to wait and see what Miss Miazaki was capable of first.

" _Oh I absolutely hate the man!! _"

Sakura's angry exclamation echoed through the tunnel to her room as she limped towards her sanctuary. How dare he that- that – she couldn't think of anything vile to call him she was that furious. How dare Tatsuya do this to her.

".._Oh I'll give you a trainer and a teacher.._ " she mocked angrily as she shoved the curtain aside to her room and flopped down on her bed.

She couldn't believe that Tatsuya had done it. How dare he make her teacher and trainer the two people she most loathed in the world at the moment. For if it hadn't been for the two who were currently ranking first on her black list, she would be on her way and she would never have been dragged into all of this.

Tori was to be her trainer and Julian was to be her teacher!

" _I hate that man!_ " she screeched into her pillow, giving it a good punch.

TBC

------------------------------------------

Oooohh… Tatsuya is in for it now lol. So what did you guys think? Please click on the little button below and tell me what you think. Ta.

**Chapter review**

Ok, this is an easy one. We got a little insight to the Rebellion in this chapter. We saw how tough it can be, I mean come on, Tatsuya was about to have Sakura executed because she was an outsider and stranger into their world (not meaning that they know where she is from mind).

Julian explained about how the Rebellion is against Draven and [hopefully you understand that this guy is a really big threat. This isn't some guy who's mucking around, this guy is tearing everything apart for what seems like his own needs but the Rebellion knows that he has connections to the North. Once again there is a reference to the North, but what is there in the North? You may already know. 

Sakura was out of her character in this chapter. I mean we got to see her temper and well, poor Tori couldn't walk for a while after she kneed him after she tried to leave and he prevented her. She may not know it but she is changing. Her old docile, loving, friendly self is morphing into someone who has a bit of a back bone. She is breaking free of being a shy violet and becoming more self reliant.

And also she is now apart of the Rebellion. Tatsuya has cornered her and made her join to satisfy his own rules as well as the councils. You see, let me explain, he was obligated by the rules that he created to not trust Sakura and have her killed, but she gave him a way that he could make everyone happy, including himself. By using the fact that the Mountain Witch sent her this way (making up that the witch obviously meant for her to join them) Tatsuya was able to convince Sakura that there were things that she could learn within the Rebellion. Therefore he can keep an eye on her and use her for the Rebellion; killing two birds with one stone. Simple.

Now the last bit. Catriona did say that Sakura had to find the Devil and the Angel. Well she is now truly with them as Tori and Julian are her new teachers thanks to Tatsuya. He has got his own back for all the fuss that Sakura made when she attacked Tori and amused himself in the process.

So what happens now I wonder? Read and find out…..


	9. Rebellion Part 2

**Chapter Nine**

Learning…. Then Again, Maybe Not……

---------------------------------

Ages (So far)

Sakura 16

Madison 17

Li 20

Eriol 21

Alex de Winterton 21

Keno 19

Meridan 8

Lydian 6

Tori 23

Julian 23

Tatsuya _Unknown_

**Time & Again - The Queen of Darkness**

'_Learn What You Can For You Don't Know _

_When You'll Loose The Chance To Continue_

_The Learning'_

Sakura blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes as she listened to Julian drone on and on about something a rather. Her chin rested on her hand which rested on her knee. They sat out in the middle of the forest and Sakura focused her attention on how the sunlight filtered down through the branches and leaves of the trees. It really was pretty.

She listened to the sound of water rushing over smooth pebbles in the river near by. Such a soothing sound. She yawned widely and let her eyes droop. Nature was truly a wonderful thing. Too bad she hadn't paid much attention to it back in the future.

Her mind wandered and drifted up to the white, fluffy clouds like cotton candy in the blue sky. She really liked this forest. It was soothing and the perfect cover for the members of the Rebellion. It reminded her of Robin Hood and his Merry Men.

Her tired eyes drifted over to the tall man sitting on the rock nearby. His arms lifted and lowered as he talked. He looked like one of those music conductors at the opera the way his arms waved around like that. A small smirk appeared in the corner of her mouth as she continued to watch him detachedly. He seemed really passionate about whatever he was talking about.

This was ridiculous she sighed mentally. They had been at it for a week. Every morning was the same. She would get up early and meet with Julian and have their breakfast before coming to the forest where he would tell her about the history of the Rebellion and some of the land. At first she had been interested but as time went on she stopped paying attention. She couldn't help it. She really wasn't interested. Who wanted to hear the same thing over and over again? This person did an injustice to this person, so that person had to kick the other person's butt, so then a family member had to stick their nose into it and before long you have blood everywhere. Sigh. She just wanted to go home and now, thanks to that twit – Tatsuya - she was stuck here.

After her lesson with Julian the fun would begin. She was scheduled to train with Tori. Let's face it people, she thought looking up at the clouds, the man hates me. He deliberately likes to put me in my place - on my butt.

First he made it seem like it was part of the training, but now she knew he enjoyed watching her feet fly out from underneath her followed by her butt connecting with the hard ground. Then she would have to suffer the humiliation of all the others laughing at her while she climbed back to her feet. The man was spiteful.

But he would get his own back. She had been watching him secretly and now knew some of his moves. She was no where matched for his strength but she was cunning and she would make her move when the opportunity presented itself.

".. _I don't think she is listening to you Julian._ " a deep voice stated.

" Huh? What did you say? " Julian blinked and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

His companion chuckled and crossed his arms as he leant against a tree. He jerked his chin in the direction of the day-dreaming girl and Julian turned to see her looking up at the clouds and humming softly.

" Sakura-chan.. " he admonished and she jumped and looked up guiltily.

" _Hmmm?_ " she tried to sound innocent.

" Have you listened to a thing that I have said all day? " Julian asked.

" Ah – maybe. " Sakura looked away quickly.

Julian sighed and let his shoulders droop. Tori smirked from his position nearby and shifted getting more comfortable.

" Sakura, it is Tatsuya's orders that you learn all you can from what we can teach you. "

" I don't care what that barbarian says. As far as I am concerned he is in the same category as that over-stuffed pigeon smirking by the tree. " she glared at Tori and looked back at Julian.

" I don't care about the history of the Rebellion. I don't care about any of it! I just want to go home and it's the likes of you and Tatsuya that prevent me from doing so! " she stood up and glared. " Just leave me be. " she shot Tori a scathing look and walked off.

" Oh dear. " Julian murmured as he watched her disappear.

" Spoilt brat. " Tori muttered and walked over to his companion.

" Tori you don't exactly help the situation you know. If you would lay off humiliating her once and a while she would be resilient and eager to learn. "

" But why bother wasting our time? Tatsuya is too busy to even know if she's learning or not and she cannot be bothered to learn. I say leave it be. " Tori replied.

" If we beg off our duty then we are no better. This is our mission and we must abide by the rules. We'll get kicked out if we don't do our duty. "

" Rules, rules, rules. " Tori sighed and kicked at the dirt with his boot. " For once I wish I wasn't bound by obligation. "

" As do I, but we are charged with teaching her to survive and we must do it. Leave her be for a while and then you can start her training. " Julian replied gathering up his staff.

" Fine, but if I knock her on her butt again it's not my fault. "

" Stop relishing the strength you have and concentrate on teaching for once you brute. "

" Any one would think you are calling me vain again. "

" If the boot fits… " Julian trailed off teasingly as he walked ahead of his friend.

" Hey wait a minute! " Tori's voice called out as Julian laughter filled the forest.

------------------------------

Sakura braced her arm and threw the stick as far as she could. She was troubled and wanted to get away but she was bound by her oath that she had made to Tatsuya days beforehand that bound her to the Rebellion until they let her go.

' _..Do you swear that you will do everything within your power to help and aid the Rebellion? Will you come when we call? Will you stay here and learn?... '_

' _I will come if I can. That is my honest answer. I will help where and when I can. That I say with truth. I will try my hardest and you can count on that. But I can only stay as long as I can. My destiny is not yours to command. '_

' _So be it. Welcome to the Rebellion. You'll look back on this day and you'll be glad you did this…. '_

' _I had no choice... That I will remember…' _

The bushes moved and Sakura watched as a messy chestnut coat appeared followed by amber eyes. She smiled sadly as the Wolf padded up to her. He too had re-appeared a few days after she settled into the Rebellion. She guessed that he must have tracked her down the river.

She remembered how that moment had played out. He had come out of the bushes like he had today. Her eyes had widened in shock. How in the name of the future had he managed to find her?

He stood very still and watched her like he was making sure that it was really her and that she was all right. Those amber eyes had bore into her with such intensity that she had felt burned.

He had then padded towards her and sniffed her hand while she remained frozen. He stepped back and licked his maw as if embarrassed and then flopped down on the ground with a sound that Sakura could have sworn was a tired sigh. His search was over, he had finally found her.

She looked down at him now and ran her fingers through his fur.

" Why do you keep following me? " she asked as he sat down near her. " Hmm? Why am I so special that you protect me and stay by my side? "

He shot her a side ways glance but sat quietly by her side, his chest puffed out proudly and his tail tapping lightly on the ground. It would seem he was determined to stay quiet. Sakura nudged the tip of his tail with her boot and he turned and nipped at her boot before pinning her with his cold amber eyes. They clearly said that the reason was his alone to know.

" Fine. " she said her eyes narrowing. " Be like that. " she stuck her tongue out at him for good measure and turned away.

He gave a small yap at her to get her attention but she stubbornly ignored his attempt. He moved closer and then nudged her knee with his head. As quick as lightning, she grabbed his head into an arm lock and started rubbing her knuckles back and forth across his head. His eyes widened in surprise at the childish trick and his furry hide went up in the air as his back feet dug into the dirt as he tried to pull out of her grip.

She let him go with a laugh and watched as he shook himself and then glared at her. Sakura took one look at his fur that stuck up and looked like someone had attacked him with a blow dryer and burst into giggles.

He snarled and she couldn't stop the laughter that burst from within. She held her stomach and kicked her legs and then gave a yelp of surprise as she fell backward off the log she had been sitting on with an '_oomph_'.

Sakura stared at the blue sky with surprise. She looked up as Wolf leant up on the log to look down at her. She moved her boot and rubbed the soft patch under chin with the tip of her boot. It was as good a sorry that he was likely to get and he didn't mind.

Sakura moved into a more comfortable position on the grass and waited while Wolf jumped over the log and came and laid down next her. She let her fingers run through his hair and she yawned widely. Wolf nudged her cheek with his wet nose and she turned and kissed him on his nose. She curled up next to him and let her mind wander into the land of dreams.

She hoped she wouldn't have to fight with Tori later on…

" If I get knocked on my rump again, I give you full permission to bite that moron. " Sakura murmured sleepily.

---------------------------------------------------------

Tori tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Sakura to show up. So far she was half an hour late. Was she going to get it when she did show up. A shadow came out of the bushes and he frowned when he saw her. She yawned widely as she made her way towards him.

He was about to open his mouth to lecture when he saw the wolf following closely behind her. The lecture died in his throat and his mouth remained hanging open. Several others noticed too and they all pointed and started talking.

Sakura stopped near him and met his gaze with her own. She walked over and picked up her staff for training and looked over her shoulder towards him. The wolf sat down in the shade of a tree and watched patiently from the side.

" Sorry I'm late. "

" Do you realize that there is a wolf behind you?" Why did he say something stupid like that?

She shot the wolf in question a look and turned back to him and shrugged.

" So? " she asked and took up her fighting position.

" He's yours? " he asked in surprise.

" Well he is a wild animal and all so I can't really call him mine, but he hangs out with me yes. " she replied. " He is going to watch me fight today. "

" He's going to watch you – " Tori repeated in confusion.

" Yes, now lets begin. I want to get this over and done with so I can go soak my aches and pains away after you've finished knocking me on my butt which you obviously have a fetish for. "

" Well if you'd stop daydreaming you would learn. " he shot back.

Sakura swung the staff around and tried to hit him with it but as she knew he would, he blocked it with his sword. She ducked as he came at her and jumped back to suck in a breath. She parried and blocked and tried to hit him but he blocked and swiped at her.

A snarl came form the sidelines and Tori shot his gaze to the left as Sakura struck at him. He ducked but his gaze remained on the wolf who watched him with knowing eyes. They seem to burn with the message: _I'm watching you. Be careful with what is mine_.

Sakura decided it was time to see if she could manage to ruffle this dark demon's feathers.

" Such a big sword sensei, don't you think you're over-compensating for something? "

Tori's eyes narrowed as he swung his sword at her and managed to take a slither of the wood from her staff with it. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the scratch in her staff and tried harder.

" I mean come on, you've got the looks, you got the strength to protect and you have the mystery that would make most girls swoon at the site of you – " she blocked his attack.

" So how come you don't have a girlfriend? Is that why you have a big sword instead of a girl? "

" You're foolishness will get you no where. " Tori replied, sweat forming on his forehead.

Oh but it was getting her somewhere she thought. She could see how his jaw had become tense and she could see the anger burning in his eyes.

" Perhaps the only company you have is your blade? Or perhaps it's your personality the women hate? I mean who would want a selfish, arrogant – " she ducked and sucked in a breath. " Well you get my point. "

Sakura raised the staff straight out as his sword embedded in the middle of it. She pushed against him as he pushed down trying to break her. Sweat ran freely on both of them now. Their chests rose and fell with their heavy breathing.

" I do not have a girlfriend because I choose not to! " he snarled.

" Really? I understand. You keep telling that to yourself and maybe your ego won't feel so bad. " she taunted.

They fought and attacked across the training ground. People cheered and called out encouragement as they continue to give it their all. Sakura could only defend as his attacks were so close together. If she tried to attack she would be "dead".

They failed to notice when a few more men joined the circle. Red/brown eyes watched as in amusement as they continued to listen to her taunt her mentor.

" This ends now! " Tori roared raising the sword high above his head. Before Sakura could move the huge black blade descended and smashed into her staff. With a resounding crack it shattered. Sakura closed her eyes to shield them from the flying splinters.

Her eyes snapped open a second later and took in the situation. Tori's sword was embedded in the dirt and she took her chance. She still held the two shattered pieces of staff in her hands. She placed her foot on the blunt side of his sword and jumped up to the hilt where she balanced like a dancer and held the splintered end to his throat.

" You're dead. " she panted loud enough for him to hear through her heavy breathing.

Tori's eyes widened to the size of saucers and stared down at the jagged end of the wooden staff that would be deadly if she had pushed it through his throat.

" Not yet – " he braced his arms to lift his sword and knock her flat.

" I wouldn't move if I were you. " she said seriously and he became aware of something pricking him in the chest.

_The other half of the broken staff_. Shit.

The crowd applauded and Sakura dropped the broken staff and leapt off the blade before his lordship had a chance to knock her down with a quick-strike counter attack. She grabbed a skin of water and drank away thirstily.

" How the hell did you do that? " demanded Tori.

" _Quite simple really. "_ came a familiar voice.

" Tatsuya? " Tori looked up surprised to see the man himself there.

" I commend you both for a really good show. Spectacular. "

" How did she manage to beat me? " Tori demanded. " I am one of the best warriors. "

" Awe poor baby. Do you want a hanky for your issue? " Sakura mocked. _Well she couldn't say _'tissue'_ now could she?_

" Quite simple really – " Tatsuya continued when Tori snarled. " You let her pull the oldest trick in the book on you. You opened your defenses and she slaughtered you. "

" Start talking sense! " Tori hissed.

" It's simple – she took your emotions and then used them against you. She used your dislike for her and played you my friend. "

" What he means to say is that I used your vanity to my advantage. You're so worried about what others think of you that you hate to be called anything other than strong or the best. By hitting your ego you were toast. " she smiled proudly and watched his eyes snap with dislike.

" But now enough is enough. Sakura please come with me. I have a progress check I would like to make on you. " Tatsuya smiled and turned around.

" Well looks like the tables have turned. " Tori replied smiling smugly. " When he finds out that you've been dozing instead of learning you're going to cop it. I wish I could see it. "

" Oh grow up! " Sakura snapped and walked off. She was really in trouble now and she_really_ disliked Tori.

---------------------------

" Please sit down. " Tatsuya said as he went behind his desk and sat. He handed her a glass of cold water and she took it gratefully.

" I must commend you once again on your impressive display out there. I've only seen a few defeat Tori and they were great matches. "

" Please, are you blind? " Sakura demanded. " I've landed on my rump more times than I can count and today I did nothing out there but block and defend. If that was a real battle I'd be dead. "

" I'm glad that you don't let your ego swell with praise Sakura. I think you've gone up another notch in my estimation. " he smiled. " A fool would have thought that he could now go out and conquer the world. He'd be a dead fool before the end of the day. "

" You were testing me? " she demanded angrily.

" You passed didn't you? So there is no need to be angry. "

" Is everything a game to you? Am I some poor kid you have to pick on for some fun? "

" You know that that is not the case. I just need to get to know you more. "

" You expect me to buy that? " she asked arching a brow.

" For one so young you have a very cynical view of the world and the way people act. "

" I don't trust you and I will not trust my back to be to you at any time." She retorted.

" You cornered me into the Rebellion and now I am bound forever to serve you."

" Now let's not be like that Sakura. I have a deep affection for you and am truly doing the best I can for you. " he arched his brow at her snort of disbelief.

" So how is your training coming along? " he asked.

" It's just dandy. " she replied instantly.

" Really? From what I have heard and seen myself, that could be argued. Name the spot where the Rebellion was initiated and the reason why? " Tatsuya sat back and looked at her.

" Ah, well it was because people were getting attacked and – "

" Stop, I'd rather have you tell me truthfully that you don't know than have you sit there and lie to me. " he replied seriously. His hand supported his chin as he watched her with intense eyes.

" Ok, so I wasn't interested in all the garbage. I'm not planning on being here that long so why should I bother? " she asked. " It doesn't interest me in the least. "

" Ah, but you see, it does. For you were sent here to learn and how will you know what it is you are meant to learn if you do not take in everything that is given you? "

" ……………. "

" You are here for a reason Sakura, whether you believe it or not, like it or hate it, you are here and you have opportunities being laid in front of you and you're simple walking passed them.

" I don't have to like it. " she muttered mutinously.

" Naturally. " he smiled charmingly. " But consider this if you will: The longer you dally the longer you will have to put up with me and continue to be humiliated in the training ring by Tori. If you set your mind to it, you will be given the tools and the knowledge to get me off your back and to knock Tori down a peg or two.

" Imagine you could put him in his place as well as me in mine. " he taunted.

She was quite but he could tell that her mind was calculating and ferreting out all the flaws of his words. She could be one of the best if she wanted to be. She studied him silently but he smiled and waited for her to make up her mind.

" I'll try. " she said at last. " But on one condition. "

" And what is that my dear? " he asked curiously.

" The wolf, he stays with me. He is to be left alone. I will take care of him and see that he stays out of harms way, but he is my friend and he stays. "

" Wolf? " he seemed puzzled then his eyes lit up. " You mean that fine specimen out in the training field. I wondered why he was there and no one was making a fuss. I was going to have it investigated but you have saved me the trouble. "

" Swear it. " she demanded firmly.

" Swear what? "

" Swear he will be left alone and be protected as long as we are here. "

" As long as he stays out of the food supply and doesn't attack anyone he may stay and will be considered another one of us no matter how weird the situation may be. "

" Good. " she sat back in the chair and watched him silently.

" Anything else Sakura? " he asked smiling.

" Yes. " she said. " Stop smiling so much. You look demented. "

" Why thank you for your pleasantness Sakura-chan. I will remember your kind words in the future. Now goodnight. " he replied still smiling.

His grin widened when she stood up and he heard her mutter '_smart-alec'_ under her breath as she left the room. Such a charming young girl he thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------

Sakura went into her room and saw the wolf lying on her bed. She fumed and she paced as she told him what had happened.

"…And that smile! Grrrr… Always so damn cocky. " she turned and her gaze met his.

" Well I am going to wipe that smile off Tatsuya's face. And I am going to learn and I am going to defeat that cocky bastard in fighting. " she promised.

" Mark my words Wolf, you are looking at the Rebellion Queen. "

------------------------------------------------

Outside her room in the shadows a light haired man stood listening. The candle light from down the hall reflected off his glasses as he heard her make her promise to the wolf. He smiled as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

This should be entertaining he thought to himself as he slunk away.

The Next Day………

Grunts, groans and growls could be heard as the two fought across the arena. As always there were people who stopped and watched and cheer when they could. Something was different today. The new girl was pushing harder and she seemed a little faster. She blocked when she could and attacked more than she usually did.

Tatsuya stood in the shadows with his men and watched with a smirk on his face. Now it was getting interesting.

The match ended all too soon and people started to move away from the arena. Sakura drank thirstily from the water skin and watched Tori try to catch his breath. She caught him looking at her with a new expression on his face and she turned away not giving anything away.

Let him think that Tatsuya had pulled her into line last night. Well he had sort of but this was her goal, her pledge. She would out do them all; even it took the rest of her life. For now though she would train, build her muscles and try and land that cocky snit on _his_ butt and see how he liked it.

She walked away from the arena without so much as a word. She headed into the forest and made a bee line for the spot in the stream where she knew she could bathe without being caught.

Wolf joined her not too long before she made it to her spot. When they did he perched himself up on a rock and made sure his back was to her as she stripped and walked into the cold water. She scrubbed the dust and dirt away from her skin and tried to forget how bad her brain and muscles were aching from the day's strain of a new challenge.

She would ignore the pain and the tiredness and she would make it work. Until that day she would not rest. She looked up at the sky and sighed. Looks like she would be here for a while after all. No matter, she would get home soon enough. She would just have to forget her old life and accept this one. It was easier on her heart that way and the ache was easier to bear.

" I will become one of the best." She vowed into the silence around her. " Then I will find my way home again. Just hold on Tou-san. I'm trying….. "

The wolf looked up into the sky that he could see through the patchy leaves. He had heard her and he wondered what destiny had in store for him with a promise like that. He was linked to her after all and what ever decision she made it affected him as well. Damn that Mountain Witch and her knowing ways. Why was he stuck with this girl and why couldn't he walk away? What would happen if he did?

A cold shiver went up his spine and he mentally thought that he couldn't do it. He couldn't leave her. The chit was always getting into trouble and she needed someone to bail her out.

Oh well…. He'd just have to see what happened next…..

TBC

-----------------------------------

Geez am I glad that is over! I just couldn't get my lazy self to find inspiration for this one. It's like my brain was on holiday or something. I know that it is short but there wasn't much that I could do with this part of the story. It was more an intermission than anything.

Ok, some of you might be wondering what the heck was going on in this chapter. Let me explain. The reason I put this chapter in is because I wanted to show that even though it seems like all fun and games, there is a seriousness to this story. I mean I'm not just writing about a girl who manages to land back in time and it's all a big party. No, there are rules and obligations that people must follow.

There is a big threat out there towards the north and it is affecting northern and southern points. Mankind is banding together and putting aside their differences to stop this evil and to do so they need to arm themselves with the best weapon – knowledge. Sakura must learn to defend herself and learn about the history of the Rebellion if she is ever to get anywhere.

Remember I have mentioned several times now that they do not know what the evil in the far north is, only that they know that who ever it is has Draven working for them. The Rebellion's main goal at the present time is to put a stop to Draven. This is just one small part of the huge whole. So hopefully you understand a little bit more now.

I also wanted to put in this chapter how the characters interact with each other. Sakura despises Tori – not in hate – I think deep down she has a connection with him but he just annoys her. Julian is like a guardian to her and she respects him and knows she can talk to him but she gets defensive as soon as Tori makes the scene. Tatsuya is another matter. I guess you could say that her relationship with Tatsuya is a bit like Li and Eriol. Tatsuya is all knowing and he smiles a lot which annoys Sakura. She doesn't feel too friendly towards him either because like Tori, he annoys her but he also made her swear an oath to the Rebellion and to her, he is keeping her from going home.

I also tried to get across in this chapter that Sakura, despite her knowledge and her ways, is still just a sixteen year old girl. Sixteen years old girls like to daydream and rebel  I know myself that I use to do a lot of that especially when I didn't want to learn or do something. So hopefully a little of that came through as well.

So now if I haven't scared you away with all this gibberish please review and let me know your thoughts or feelings on this. Be nice and leave a good review and don't be nasty and flame me. There are nice ways of telling me that this sucks without saying horrible things.

Thank you

Black Wolf Chic 2


	10. Rebellion Part 3

**Chapter Ten**

Prove Yourself

------------------------------------

**Time & Again - The Queen of Darkness**

'_It's Amazing To Look Back_

_In Such A Short Amount Of Time_

_And See How Much You Have Changed.'_

_Grunts and groans fill the air as both men and women fight one another below in the training arena. The air is warm and the breeze plays with one's hair if it isn't tied back tightly out of the way. People come and people go all the time around here and that has always been the way of the Rebellion for the last three months that I have been here. _

_Three months – how fast time flies these days._

_I look back on those first days that I was here and wonder how I survived. I know that I am stronger in mind and body but compared to that girl that was brought here I know I am changed. Funny, my hair is longer too. Stupid of me to noticed such a silly thing but then again I've been trained to notice the insignificant things._

_I sit up in the branches of an old oak that stands near the training arena and watch those that watched me when I first started. They too have improved. Some have left and others – well they were never seen again. That's the reality here. I watched people cry and some who didn't weep but you could see that underneath their training mask they hurt when those people didn't come back._

_Our numbers have fallen – again. Tatsuya, yeah that cocky moron is still here, is trying to find recruits. They send word out but no one comes. No one is game anymore. Draven and his men have hit hard recently. We watched the red glow light up the sky and the mountains in the distance. Thank God it was no where near us. I'd felt a huge fear that night as I watched sky burn. We hid inside the caves for days to avoid the smoke._

_Damn it – even that monster's foul deeds reach us here in our sanctuary._

_We didn't see Tatsuya or a few others for days after that. It seems he was off trying to find out as much as he could. The news he brought back was grim. Several larger villages were gone. Not even their defenses could hold off Draven and his men. So many people are gone. No wonder no one came when we called._

_I watched them that night as they offered prayers for the deceased and lost and prayed for the evil to end. I stayed hidden in the branches of the trees and let my hands sketch that sad picture they made with their heads bowed and tears staining their dirty faces. That still remains under my bed, hidden from everyone._

_I hear bushes rustle below me and I take my eyes off the scene in front of me to see Wolf emerge from the forest and raise his eyes to mine. I can't believe he has stayed with me all this time. He is no ordinary animal. Of that I am certain._

_I watch him lick the blood off his maw before he settles himself beneath the tree and yawn widely. He must have been hunting all night._

_I hear my name being called and both the Wolf and I lift our heads to see who it is. I already know that tone. It's Julian. He walks into the open clearing near me and looks around. I wait to see if he can find me. I always do it. I can't help but play childishly with him. I have come to see him as a some-what brother of mine. He is always looking out for me and he stops that over-stuffed pigeon from getting on m y nerves._

_He spots Wolf and smiles. He looks up into the branches and spots me. I move my way down through the foliage and drop to the ground. No jarring movements for me anymore. I use the flowing movements that baka showed me to cushion me when I land heavily. Another thing about me that has changed._

_I listen as Julian tells me that it is time for my training. I smile, I am ready. Today will be my day. Not only will I put the Devil Incarnate into his place I will proudly smirk at that smiling twit who recruited me and made me swear an oath. Then if I feel like it I will tell him exactly where to put that smile._

_I let my mind go blank as I walk into the now empty arena. Now it is my turn to be watched. I pick up my staff – one that I made myself with the help of Julian and twirl it around to get the feel of it._

_Out of the corner of my eye I watch the tall dark man walk towards me. He is wary of me now. So he should be. He learnt to not let his guard down when he taunts me. It was a pleasure to watch the blood pour out his nose after the end of my staff connected with it. It was an after thought, he had left an opening after blocking me, so I didn't follow through with enough pressure to actually break it. Pity._

_Three other men stand behind him and I smile to myself. I had requested it. I wanted it to be this way. I want closure – I want to know that I can handle this. I turn around and let my serious expression meet theirs. It is time._

_They spread out as I take a huge breath and get into the first attack position. With a growl the first man charges at me and I block him easily. Tori holds back, he watches me as I used to watch him. Another charges me and I block him as the first man again tries to catch me unawares. Their swords catch in the ends of my staff and I smirk. I tug and twist and their forced to yank their swords out or risk loosing them._

_Now it is time. The third male charges and I am kept busy blocking, defending and attacking. I am not shy as much anymore. I won't defend all the time, now I will attack. Grunts and growls, cries as pressure is used and curses are heard as we continue the dance._

_I duck and stick the staff in the ground and leap up and plant a kick into the side of one of the males' faces. No time to see which one. Blood splatters from his mouth as he falls back. Dust puffs up into the air as he collapses._

_Block, defend, attack. Defend, attack, block. The steps run through my mind like a mantra. A huge sword flies past my head, barely missing me; I look up eyes wide at Tori. He is in the first attack position. I snarl as I block another attack. Just great and so typical of him._

_No more playing. Time to end this. Sweat is running down my back. I hate that. I hate that sticky feeling. I let out a battle cry as I attack one then another- I'm saving the demon for last. I kick a sword out of one hand and use my staff to whack the other's hand. I know it hurts when he sucks in his breath. I have done it many times myself and each time it sucks._

_I shove my staff behind me and block Tori as he attacks and duck as I'm attacked from the front. I swing around and put all my strength into the movement. I watch as one of the men cry out and lay sprawled in the dirt a few feet away. _

_I lunge to the side and hear the ring of metal on metal. I see the annoyed look on Tori's face and the frustrated one of the other male as they pull theirs swords apart. Deep breathes. Remember to breathe I chant._

_They both advance and I know this could get ugly. Tori attacks first. My God he has been working out! I brace my arms as I continue to hold him off. I swing to the left and dislodge Tori's sword. The other man swings at me and I can feel myself weakening. Three men are fine, but put Tori in the mix and I know I am in trouble. Damn maybe I can't do this._

_I see Tatsuya on the sidelines watching me and damn it he is smiling! I clench my teeth and look up and met the man's eyes. They are dark like Tori's. I snarl and strike him in the chest, a quick strike like a panther. He drops his sword as the wind leaves him and I swing around to block Tori. I kick back and hear the dust rise up as my previous opponent hits the ground._

_I go back into the first attack position and met Tori's dark gaze. He is studying me and I wonder what he sees. I'm gulping in air and trying to calm my heart from pounding so fast. I shift and his eyes darken further and he blocks as I attack. This seems to go on forever. I attack, he defends and vice versa._

_I block and I am shocked when his sword is embedded once again in the middle of my staff. I growl with annoyance and raise my eyes to meet his. Emerald locks on chocolate brown He is bent over, both hands grasping the hilt of the sword. It is now or never. _

_I hear myself wondering if I can do this but I am already placing my foot on his bent knee and ignoring his startled look, I shift my grip on the staff and flip over his head. He is much taller than me but by jumping up on his knee I gave myself the edge and the necessary height to make it over his head._

_My arms pull back but I shift my weight and use my position to pull the staff with me. I manage to yank the sword out of Tori's startled grasp and it clatters to the ground as I land on my feet, now behind him._

_I hear a battle cry and have no idea it's from my own mouth. I swing the staff as he starts to turn and I hear it go crack against the Devil's back. I hear him cry out and then I crouch and kick my foot out and he topples._

_I ignore the dust and dirt that flies up into my face as I settle onto Tori's stomach, holding the staff across his throat tightly. And that is how I guess everyone saw me defeat the Devil. When the dust settled, there I was straddling him as I pushed the staff against his throat. _

_But he doesn't know when to quit. I feel his muscles bunch beneath me and I know he is preparing to throw me off. I growl and shift so that my knee is pressed dangerously close to the favorite part of his anatomy and I mutter that one more move and his family jewels are gone. Crushed to dust and his eyes harden with dislike._

_I hear a roaring and suddenly I snap back to reality and I look up and see that everyone is clapping and cheering. Their yelling my and Tori's names. I look down at the Devil Incarnate and he pushes up and sends me flying backward. How I held him for so long is beyond me. He out does me a dozen to one._

_I cough and spit out dirt as he gets up and glares at me. I give him the same treatment back but then as I stand, I can't help but allow the satisfied smirk to adorn my face. Seeing it, his eyes flash and I can feel the anger radiating from him in waves. I have finally defeated him and the scary truth is I know that I will never be able to do it again. He is just too strong._

_I see the disappointment in Tori's eyes and I realize with sudden clarity that he isn't disappointed at me but with himself. I know that feeling only too well. I advanced towards him and I see the wariness instantly in his eyes. I hold out my hand and he looks at me startled. _

_The crowd holds their breath as I wait to see what he will do. He sighs and takes my hand in the unfamiliar gesture. I smile up at him and I can see that he is smiling (at least a little bit) back at me._

_I look around and spot Tatsuya watching me from the sidelines. I smirk full of pride and flick my hair over my shoulder before I turn and walk off into the woods. It was time to soak in cool, refreshing water. But I can't help but shoot one more look over my shoulder. He is still watching me and I can't help but smirk once again. There is full meaning in my look. It says: Up yours. I won and I have proved myself today. You can't deny it and that's that. HA!_

_He nods and he smiles happily at me. He got the message and didn't expect anything less of me. God it feels great to be me right now._

_Wolf pads alongside me and he is smiling – yeah I know it's weird but I still stick with the statement that he is smiling at me. His eyes are bright and I think there is a light step to his walk. I think I worked harder than I had before. _

_I make it to the stream and watch as Wolf takes up his guarding position. I strip off all my sweaty clothes and arrange them to dry out. I step into the water and almost groan with relief as it cools my heated skin._

_Today my training is complete and now, just maybe, I can move on and find out what lies ahead._

_------------------------------------------_

Sakura lay on her bed later that night and stared at the ceiling. Wolf was out hunting and she was all alone. The torch outside her doorway sputtered and then flared as the wind passed down the hallway.

A dark shadow fell across her doorway and she looked up as Julian walked in. She would really have to teach these men about privacy and the act of knocking.

" Tatsuya wants you to come to the strategy room. " Julian said his face serious.

Sakura's brows arched as she rolled to her feet. She followed closely behind him. This was a change. What would Tatsuya want with her? She followed Julian down the halls until they stopped at the room that Sakura had been bared from.

Julian stepped back and ushered her inside. Sakura walked through and paused. Many eyes were watching her. Tori's was one of those pairs of eyes. Sakura raised her chin and dared them all to judge her.

" Please come in Sakura. " Tatsuya motioned and went back to studying the map that took up the table in front of him.

" Why am I here? " she asked seeing no reason to hide her curiosity. Tatsuya already knew she was curious.

"You're here so we can see your potential. " Tatsuya replied and then smiled.

" You see before me lies a map of the area. At this moment, our spies have informed us that Draven's army is here – " he pointed to a place on the map. " This is our problem. "

" What's there that is a problem? " Sakura asked.

" A fortress. The cocky bastard has taken the fortress at Helmsforde and is awaiting us to show our faces. We need to destroy that fortress and all the snakes inside it, but we can't risk getting shot down trying to get close to it. "

" Can't you plan a sneak attack? " Sakura asked not being able to see the map for herself.

" Come here and look for yourself. " Tatsuya stepped back and let her walk to the table and look down at where he pointed. " As you can see there is no coverage around the area. Draven is as smart as they come. We have to try and be two steps ahead of him. "

" Seems to me you need a weapon powerful enough to reach the fortress and damage enough of it to make Draven think twice before he taunts you again but you have to stay out of reach of being shot down with arrows and other nasty things. "

" You understand our dilemma then. " one man spoke up catching her attention.

" Sounds to me you need a trebuchet. " Sakura replied straightening up. She'd learnt all about the famous weapon of old back in university and she knew the plans for one like the back of her hand. After all she had to build a miniature one to pass with flying colours. She's kicked her miniature fortress butt and then has felt a pang of guilt for all the hours of work gone.

" A what? " Tatsuya asked completely lost for once.

" A trebuchet. It's a weapon of an – " she cut herself off at the weird looks she received. She couldn't exactly say it was a weapon of ancient times now could she? She was in the 'old' stage. So she quickly changed track.

" It's an old design. " she covered. " I can have the plans made up immediately if you like. "

" What exactly does this trebu– " Tatsuya frowned as he stumbled on the weird name. " What exactly does this weapon do? "

" It does exactly what you need. It is a device that can launch various missiles through the air, over a long distance, and can knock down even the strongest fortress. "

She watched the surprised and then wary expressions come into their eyes.

" I know it sounds suspicious but it does work. I will draw up the plans and then if I can have a team to help me build it, it should be done within two weeks maybe more. "

" Two weeks?! " one man demanded, standing up outraged. " Draven will annihilate us well before then. "

" Stop being over dramatic. " Sakura said in a clipped tone. " You have to realize I'm not a magician. These things take time and I'll need to take a look at this fortress so I can draw up the plans for this design. "

" Well I was trying to think of something to be classed as your first mission but now I think you have solved the problem yourself. I will see what the results are for this trebuchet, and then we will see what happens after that. I will get a team for you and you can go see the fortress for yourself. " Tatsuya replied.

" You can't be seriously thinking of sending her out like this. She isn't even qualified! "

Sakura let her gaze cut to the man that had spoken and watched as he faced Tatsuya. Either way she didn't care. She had proved her place here and now she could leave. She had learnt and even though she didn't want to stay here, the prospect of building a trebuchet and using it to smite that monster Draven was something that she was willing to put her desires for home away and concentrate on the task ahead.

" I believe that will be the perfect opportunity to see how Sakura will work. Who knows, we may be able to do all she says and defeat Draven. Imagine how happy everyone will be if we can succeed where we have failed for so long? " He turned and faced Sakura.

" In the morning I will send men to accompany you to the perimeter where Helmsforde is situated. Take whatever measurements you will need and report back to me. "

" Very well. " Sakura replied and then bowed her head which she had never done for this man and left.

" What do you think of her Tatsuya? " one man asked quietly. " Can she be trusted? "

" Time will tell my friend. But for now, I think you are wrong to misjudge her. There is great courage hidden within Sakura. That I do know. "

Dark eyes pierced the shadows as the figure of Sakura disappeared from view down the corridor. Tori sat with his arms crossed and the shadows all around him. He indeed did look like the devil brooding in the shadows. Across from him in the light cast from the torch on the wall, his companion watched his friend with building concern. He had never seen Tori this interested in someone before and that could be both good and bad. What was it about the young girl that had Tori so keyed up Julian wondered.

Underneath the table, Julian tapped his boot against the foot of his friend. He watched as Tori's dark eyes broke away from their contemplation and met Julian's concerned eyes. Julian arched his brows meaningfully and watched the frown form on Tori's serious face. They didn't need to use words to understand each other. They had been together now for far too long to not understand each other.

Tori's dark eyes flashed and he turned away and then stood drawing the attention of the others in the room.

" If this meeting is over, I have better things to do. " he walked around the table left without a backward glance.

" What has gotten into that one? " another man asked looking at Tatsuya.

" Perhaps a little competition has got underneath his skin is all. " Tatsuya replied with a smile.

_That's what I was afraid of._

Julian mentally sighed as the thought went through his head. Tori was a man not to be crossed on the best of times but he hated competition. Julian was a exception of that because they were fighting companions. But now that Sakura had bested him not with strength but with cunning Tori's mood foretold the coming storm.

Julian stayed to listen to the rest of the meeting. Whereas Tori was the strong one, he was the listener. His strength lay in his knowledge. That was how it had always been. He was the brain and Tori was the brawn. Make no mistake though, Tori was not to be mistaken as simple minded. He was as smart as the next man. But he kept so much of his personality hidden it was hard to know what really was going on inside his brain.

Tori had come to the Rebellion nine years ago, two years after the fall of the royal family. Julian had joined shortly after. Both had been boys then, green in the ways of the world. Their lives had just turned upside down and the world was in a state of chaos. All they knew was that the people that had protected them and made the world work were dead. Killed some whispered, died but the own hands others said.

Tori never liked to speak of the past so Julian knew a selected few things about his friend. He on the other hand remembered everything about his time before this life. He had lived on a farm on the other side of the Cerulean Mountains. How he had come to be so far away from his home he could not exactly understand. But like the others, he had wondered lost and alone a long time after his farm was burnt to the ground and his family gone.

He was not sure how Tori came to be in the Rebellion but he on the other hand had been taken in by Tatsuya when he had stumbled into a battle and had nearly died from starvation and a blow to the back of the head from one of Draven's men – yes the battle had been going on that long.

But it had only been recently that Draven's men had gathered in strength and numbers and the threat from the North was starting to gather as well. They had never known about the threat from the North until recently. News had leaked that Everwood had gone to fight some unknown enemy and their entire clan had been destroyed and the villagers had fled in terror. The news had been passed on when a sailing boat full of frightened refugees had sailed down the coast to get supplies before they had set sail for the land across the sea. They had sworn, with terror on their faces that they would never return. Not with the monster they had seen.

Since then the Rebellion has been struggling to find out anything more. Scouts that had been sent out to find out what they could had yet to return. They were feared lost. But Tatsuya was determined to find out what lie in the North. He had too many people to protect but with Draven around, his resources couldn't track the North as well as fight the present enemy.

Julian paused in the doorway of his companion and waited. He could easily see in the dark and he cold make out the figure of his friend lying on the bed with his hands behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling.

" What do you want Julian? "

" I want answers."

" Hmph, you always seek answers. "

" The girl, Sakura, she gets to you. Why? "

" Don't talk to me about that girl. I don't care. "

" Then why go to such lengths to ignore the subject? Is it because she defeated you? "

" Defeat me? I let her win. She was handling herself and I was sick of putting up with her. "

" You know that Tatsuya wouldn't be happy with that report if that was the case, but it's not. Is it? So then, why is it that you hate her? "

" Leave the matter alone. I don't care to discuss it with you. "

" She's such a sweet little kid, how can you n - ? "

" _Sweet_? You call that little viper 'sweet'? "

" Now Tori – "

" I told you I do not wish to discuss it. Now, I wish to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow. "

" Fine. " Julian replied frowning. " But I'll say one more thing before I leave. I never considered you a coward. " and with that he let the curtain drop and he left his friend to brood in silence.

Tori watched the shadow disappear and sighed as he went back to staring at the ceiling. Why did the little brat annoy him and make him so angry? Why did she bring out the worst in him? Better yet, why did she challenge him? Her triumphant look after she had defeated him kept playing in his mind, narking him further.

The answer never came to him making him more frustrated and annoyed. He knew the answer would come in time; all he had to do was sit back and wait. But in the mean time he would fight back any way he could. A grin flashed on his face before he slipped into sleep. He was the Rebellion's best fighter and he would remain that way.

-------------------------------------------------------------

" _YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS!!!!_ " screeched through the courtyard. " _I AM NOT WORKING WITH HIM!!!_ _NO WAY! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!!_"

Tatsuya looked at the furious girl calmly. Her face was flushed red with the exertion of her outburst, he cheeks puffed out with anger, her eyes flashing like fire. Her hands were clenched beside her and he thought she might get the courage to deck him if she was pushed further.

" You should have expected this." He replied and watched her tense. " He is after all the very person who has helped you get this far. "

Sakura turned and saw the smirk of pure male arrogance mixed with revenge as his dark eyes watched her with mirth. The hide of the man!

" Catriona was right! You are the Devil's Incarnate! You did this just to spite me!"

She watched him grunt with satisfaction as he loosened his stance and crossed his arms completely at ease with her annoyance. She whipped around to face Tatsuya.

" And you! " she spat not caring that they were the center of attention. " You're getting as much enjoyment out of this as he is! " she accused. " Well go hang! I refuse to work with him. I won't draw up the plans for your stupid mechanism! I quit! " she went to storm passed them both but something grabbed the back of her shirt and she was promptly hauled back to face a furious Tori.

" Watch your mouth shrew. " he glared. " I don't care how you speak to me but watch how you speak to him. " he indicated Tatsuya. " You will go ahead with the plans to make your great mechanism to defeat Draven. I will make sure you do. Now stop chucking a tantrum and prepare yourself. " he watched her eyes narrow and then they cleared and a sweet expression came over her making him instantly wary.

" Be wary my friend. " Tatsuya, having sent the look, warned. Tori looked up and in that split second Sakura's foot lifted and connected with his shin. Tori dropped her like a bag of potatoes as he howled and hopped around holding his offended shin.

" You prepare yourself." Sakura replied calmly. " I leave in five minutes. " and she turned and walked back inside the cave network to get her staff and her parchment and pen that Tatsuya had supplied for her calculations.

" Termagant. " Tori muttered standing normally once again wincing with occasional pain. Tatsuya stood beside him watching the young girl walk away smiling broadly. His red/brown eyes full of laughter.

" I must admit that I was incensed when you and Julian brought her here, but I have to admit that she brings a smile to my face. I had almost forgotten how to do such an act but it is the truth. She and that Wolf have livened up this place. And I have another confession to make; I quite enjoy watching the two of you battle it out. "

" Glad I could please you sir. " Tori replied caustically.

" Now, now. I do not mean it as an insult Tori. You know this. But I am curious why she gets on your nerves so. From looking at the two of you together and the way you interact, one would think that you are family. Almost brother and sister. "

" Now you surely mean to insult me." Tori bit out.

" Take it as you will but I mean nothing by it. But that's what I see. I think should I ever meet this Mountain Witch; I shall thank her profusely for sending Sakura this way. Perhaps she is the leverage we need to at least dent Draven's armor. "

" You trust her so quickly? "

" And you do not? " Tatsuya asked surprised.

" There is something about that girl that does not make sense. "

" What makes you think so? "

" The wolf. " he replied watching Sakura's form come back into the light.

" The wolf? " Tatsuya asked frowning.

" Yes, the way she talks with it and it follows her everywhere. There is something that is not right about it. "

" Now that you mention it – I always assumed that it was like a faithful pet. I have heard of it happening. "

" So have I but I watched them and there is something going on. Perhaps it is as you say, but it is also strange that she does not know much about our ways here. She says that she comes from far away. How far away I wonder? "

" These are questions I have spent much time pondering myself. But I have sensed no ill intentions from her. She is, hard as it may be to believe, innocent as she seems. "

" Perhaps. " Tori replied pinning the near girl with his dark gaze.

" A word of caution, I would be careful my friend. I don't know why she gets on your nerves so much, but I wouldn't let my emotions get in the way of things here. You are our best fighter; we need you to be alert in case of danger. "

" I would never allow my emotions to –"

" I know. " Tatsuya placated as Sakura came up to them. " But we must all be careful these days and we must all learn to put our differences aside if we are to succeed. " he walked off after those were delivered.

" What was that about? " Sakura asked as she thought that those words had included her.

" Never mind. Come on, we better get a move on if we are to meet with the others and get these calculations of yours done. "

Sakura watched him walk off and wondered what on earth that was about. Seeing how far he was getting in front of her she pushed those thoughts aside and hurried off after him.

----------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the forest, a day and a half's journey from the Rebellion honeycomb, where the trees gave way to fields filled with wheat, stood a medium sized fortress. It was built on top of a hill, a small dirt road leading up to its entrance. A huge gateway was the only way in and out of the fortress - both a disadvantage and a advantage. As medieval fortresses went, this one was pretty simple but big.

Torches flickered and spluttered as the wind swept by; little tendrils of smoke bursting up to disappear into the air. Horses could be heard nickering to one another inside the stables within the fortress walls. Only high ranking officers and Draven himself got the privilege of horse power but they were used for pulling the carts full of provisions as well.

The wheat bowed and swayed back and forth gracefully as men patrolled the barracks and watched the edge of the forest for any sign of movement. The yellow fields rippled like water as the wind swept across the land.

Some of the men stopped to watch the wheat sway back and forth making sure that it was the wind and not a sneak attack from the Rebellion. Their orders were firm and gave no room for mistakes. Make and mistake and you are dead, those were the rules on this side of the fence so to speak.

Seeing nothing untoward, they kept walking watching and waiting – and they missed the dark shadows at the edge of the trees, watching and studying.

-------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile inside the keep, a man was seated down in a high backed chair looking into what one would assume on first glance, a crystal ball. He was dressed in rich clothes and wore leather gloves and knee high boots. Around his waist was a thick leather belt where a well-made sword hung. His eyes were a light shade of green, his hair a normal shade of brown. Apart from the richness of his clothes, this man looked like every normal human being. But he was far from that. He was much worse.

" It is all going according to plan Lady Jacousta. "

The miniature figure in the crystal ball sneered and angled her chin regally.

" Is it Draven? " her voice demanded. " This is the first time in four months that I have heard from you and it is only until I send my minion to deal with you that you report in. Your petulance is starting to wear thin. Perhaps I should replace you. "

" You threaten that every time My Lady but you have yet to follow through with the threat. You need me too much and we all know it. " Draven smirked as her ruby eyes flared like hot coals.

" You insolence is intolerable. Give me the report Draven. " she demanded.

" Helmsforde is taken. We are currently occupying it at this moment. We are on the look out for those pesky rebels. Nagano, Nihon, Hyogo and Seaton are no more. We annihilated them all. There were no survivors. "

" You are meant to be gathering more forces for our armies Draven. How many times to I have to tell you, the intolerable chit that you are, that we need as many survivors as possible. Only those that refuse to change to our cause can be then slaughtered. "

" Forgive me Lady. I will make sure the men understand those orders. "

" Now what about the Rebellion. Tell me all. "

" As usual my men have been tracking down their spies and killing them. They have gained no further information about your end other than the little slither of information that they had gained from the villagers who are now either drowned or living new lives across the sea. My men tell me that they are sending out word for recruits. It seems that we have been picking off too many for them to cope. They are looking for new people. "

" I see. " the miniature figure in the glass turned her head to the side as she listened to someone talking to her from behind. She nodded and then turned back to face him.

" Go on…Have you found their base yet? "

" No My Lady, we have not been able to find anything suggestion where they may be hiding,. We know that they are in the forest that runs along the Ocaysia River though. My scouts go as far as they dare, but they have not been able to find the location as yet. "

" You disappoint me Draven. " she stated snidely.

He sat back steepling his fingers and resting his chin on top of them as he regarded her with a small smirk.

" I know… "

Her ruby eyes narrowed dangerously.

" You have new orders Draven. Leave a third of your men in that blasted fortress, you however, are to move on with the rest of your men. We want more soldiers and you are going to give them to us. Kill who you must but spare those that will serve. "

" And what about Masakuza? " she asked. " Where is he stationed? "

" He isn't stationed anywhere. " Draven replied unclasping his hands and resting his chin on top of one hand. " He was killed four months ago at Uniden. His men were attacked and as far as I was able to find he went down fighting. Uniden has been taken back by the people. "

"_WHAT?!!_ " the crystal ball glowed fire red and Draven sat back expecting it to explode.

" Who dared to take out Masakuza?! "

" The people of the villages it would seem. My men heard a storyteller in a nearby inn tell a tale about a red veiled woman leading the villagers into battle. Masakuza was crowded into the valley and his men were picked off from behind until Masakuza was crushed beneath his horse and died."

" That prig! He was too stupid to even die an honorable death. "

" Quite remarkable though. " Draven replied. " That a village could be so equipped with such advance battle tactics. This red veiled woman is intriguing. She must be more than what she seems. "

" I want her dealt with. " Jacousta's eyes flared red. " Anything else I should know about? "

" No My Lady. That is all. I will ship my men out and leave this fortress protected while I seek you more recruits. "

" We need all the ground we can succeed in getting Draven. We cannot expand our empire if we do not have our own lands waiting for us in the Southern quarter. Do what you say this time Draven, build me my empire that you promised me. And be warned - my power is growing and I will not let you get your willful ways any more. "

" Yes My Lady. " he bowed his head to cover up his smirk.

" Then that is all. " he watched as the crystal turned back to normal and it was once again silent around him. He smirked and then burst out laughing. He would do whatever he wanted and it would probably be another four months before he was tracked down again.

" Stupid bitch. " Draven muttered and picked up the globe and instantly cried out as pain lanced through his arm.

The innocent looking crystal ball flared red and he tried to drop it but it was stuck. He watched and felt it burn though his leather glove of his left hand and sear his skin. He screamed with the agony. Wisps of steam curled around the air as the ball continued to burn his hand.

Footsteps came running and several of his man barged into the room weapons drawn. They watched in horror as their master feel to his knees and tried to shake the magic free. Suddenly the crystal ball fell to the ground and Draven fell to his side panting with the pain remaining in his hand.

His eyes riveted to his left hand and saw the smoking remains of his glove. His hand was still cupped as if still holding the crystal globe and he forced himself to stretch his hand out. He groaned and pressed his lips tightly together to prevent his scream as the skin cracked and blood started to pool on the ground.

The crystal ball flashed where it had landed near him and Jacousta's smug face appeared watching him fight for composure.

" I warned you that I was not to messed with Draven. My power has grown and you are the first one to test my patience. That mark on your hand is your punishment. "

Draven was staring at the round symbol burnt into his hand. It was an ancient spell he didn't recognize with all its twisting and curvy lines inside the mark. Already the blood was congealing and forming a scab.

" If you don't report to me within every fortnight you will feel that pain two fold until you summon me and I will expect results every time you call me. The moment something of importance happens I want to know. You should know that that is also a tracking spell. I will know where you are every moment of the day should you try to escape me and if you ever try, I shall show you no mercy and you will feel that pain ten fold. Do you hear me Draven? "

" Y-es My L-Lady. " Draven replied truly scared for the first time in his life.

" Then we understand each other perfectly. Good bye Draven. " He watched as the crystal globe returned to normal. He closed his eyes and wished the lingering pain away. He didn't even hear his men ask if he was all right.

----------------------------------------------

Sakura scribbled away furiously as she studied the land on the other side of the trees. They could easily cut a few of the trees away and not be seen. It was all going to be a huge experiment, but they had so little time.

She took in everything – her young mind taking in everything that she could absorb. She looked at Tori and the other three men with her and nodded silently. She had everything she needed for the moment. Now all she could do was go back and draw up the plans and hope that she hadn't forgotten anything.

-------------------

" She's been locked up in there all day… "

" She hasn't stopped? " Tatsuya asked looking concerned at his soldier.

" No sir, we asked if she would like a break but we all got told the same thing – '_Go away!_'. "

" Hmmmm… " Tatsuya mumbled thoughtfully.

" She really does mean to succeed with this doesn't she? " Julian murmured.

" One can't find fault with her wanting to succeed but it's almost midnight and she needs to sleep. " Tatsuya replied.

Julian and the soldier watched as Tatsuya walked down the cave-like hall and announce himself outside of Sakura's door.

" Sakura – " Tatsuya pushed aside the curtain and walked into the room just as the girl in question jerked awake and tensed.

" Tatsuya – wha? " she asked blearily.

" I came in to see how you are. "

" Oh right, I was meant to report to you wasn't I. Sorry. "

" You've been working hard, " he stole a glance at the drawings on the table and frowned. " I can't imagine that this could actually turn out to do massive harm. "

" Believe me, people like you had trouble believing it too until it worked and totally wiped out the enemy. " she babbled.

" So this design has been used before? Then why haven't we heard of it? "

" Huh?" Sakura jerked more awake and realized what she had said.

" This trebuchet – exactly where did the design come from?"

" Umm – I don't really remember those facts, but I read about it in a book and copied the details to memory. " _What?!_ It was the best she could come up with on such short notice.

" I see. " was all he said.

Sakura sighed and relaxed back in her chair and felt her eyes droop. The design was almost complete. All she would have to do is add the final touches and then they could move on to building. But being tired didn't mean that she had to let her mouth run away with her. One more slip up and these people will start to think she's crazy – wait they probably already did – ok, how about freaked out because she was an intergalactic time traveler? She sighed again and tried to fight off the vestige of sleep.

" Poor thing, you've worn yourself out. " Julian's voice came from the doorway.

Sakura rubbed the sleep from her eyes as Julian stepped into her room. She looked at her drawings with fondness and then looked up and met Tatsuya's slightly suspicious gaze. He hid it well but she could tell.

" I would never try to put you or the others into danger. I swear to you that I am working thoroughly from my mind. These drawings are the same as what I have committed to memory. This will work and it will dent Draven's armor. Believe in me. "

" Come – up you go. " Julian said as he placed his arms around her slight frame and picked her up. She clung to him sleepily as he carried her towards her bed. He laid her down gently and then proceeded to take off her boots. She yawned and let her eyes droop as he pulled up the covers to keep her warm.

" We will talk in the morning Sakura. " Tatsuya said softly as to not wake the sleeping girl.

They both heard a noise and turned to be met with dark, brooding eyes. Tori walked into the room and barely glanced at the sleeping girl. He let his gaze wander to the drawings and he noticed the detail and the precision. He frowned and met Tatsuya's gaze.

" These are good. But is it meant to work? "

" She says that it will and that is good enough for me. " Julian replied frowning at his friend.

The heard a snuff and looked down at doorway where the brown wolf now stood. He took them all in and met each of the three with his piercing gaze. He stood regally a moment before taking a few hesitant steps into the room.

" It's all right my friend, " Julian whispered and instantly gained the attention of the wolf. " We were merely placing your mistress into her bed so she could sleep. "

" Call me crazy but I think he resents the term 'mistress'. " Tatsuya spoke up watching the wolf.

" Perhaps 'friend' might be better suited. "

" You're all crazy. " Tori murmured still watching the wolf.

The Wolf seemed placated by the statement and made his way further into the room before jumping up on the bed and settling himself down into his comfy spot at the base of her bed. He raised his head and looked at the three men before they murmured to themselves and hastily made excuses as they left. Julian took the torch Sakura had been using as her light to draw with and placed it in an empty holder out in the hallway.

Once the room was smothered by darkness, only then did the wolf nudge his nose against Sakura's arm and gently lick her hand. He then settled down and closed his eyes. It had been a hard night's hunt and he was exhausted.

-------------------------------------------

Hearty whacks and grunts carried on the air in the clearing as the trebuchet came to life. They had been at it all day and already they had the base made up for it. Sakura stood nearby and yelled orders and directed as best she could. She picked up tools and helped when the men became stuck.

Tatsuya had men posted heavily around the working site in case their voices carried and Draven's men became curious. Of course they were no where near the fortress at Helmsforde but the wind did carry and he couldn't afford to have his men and his secret weapon destroyed.

He had come out to survey the project himself and had to admit that he was a little overcome by the size and majority of what they were doing. They were taking a stand and they were going to knock back harder and Draven wouldn't know what hit him.

Tatsuya had spared every man and woman that he could to help with the building of this weapon. He watched as they cut and shaped the wood and felled the trees to make the beams and the wheels for the trebuchet. He could see how it would look in the end, he had seen Sakura's pictures and he believed that this really could work.

He stepped forward and took the axe from one young boy and started chopping into the tree. Within moments sweat ran down his forehead with the force he put behind the swing before the axe bit into the wood. Bark and chips flew into the air with each swing. They were all going to be a part of this and everyone was going to help – even if it only small part they played. Every bit counted. Well at least that is what he thought.

---------------------------------------------

3 Weeks Later

The night was chiller than it had been over the last couple of weeks. A strong southerly was blowing down from the mountains changing the warm nights into a mind numbing chill. The trees swayed and bowed to the force of the cold wind rustling through the trees. The moon was at its zenith above the trees, shining down on the world below turning the dark night into one of washed out blue.

Several bodies huddled inside their cloaks were station closed together. They sat in their positions with their hoods pulled up trying to prevent the bitter cold from penetrating what little body warmth they had.

They sat in the darkness with no light to keep them warm because the risk was too great. But make no mistake these men where not so chilled by the wind that they were not on edge. They were alert to every sound, every movement.

They all sat around a tall, dark object, covered so that it was well hidden and not easy to see if noticed by mishap. It was tall and solid and one would have to stop and ask what in the world it was for (if they didn't know) one would have to ask what giant thing they had hiding under there.

The ground shifted and two eyes gleamed suddenly in the darkness. One hood was thrown back like lightning [quick and fast and a sword drawn. Dark eyes bored into the darkness waiting as the wind tugged at his dark hair and blew into his face, his cloak billowing out behind him like an impressive sail.

Two paws and a furry nose came into view followed by amused amber eyes. The dark warrior swore and lowered his sword and looked very unimpressed as he watched the wolf lick the blood off his maw.

More footsteps were heard and the moonlight revealed two emerald green eyes and honey-brown hair and a serious face. The other men saw their visitor and stiffly got to their feet cringing when their muscles cramped from the cold.

" Sakura what are you doing out here? " Julian demanded when he got close enough, his eyes taking in the darkness around him to make sure no enemy was lurking nearby.

" Tatsuya wants you to change shift. There is hot food and drink waiting for you back into the honeycomb. " she replied in a lowered tone. The wind was strong but she didn't want to raise her voice in case Draven's men were nearby.

" I don't see anyone waiting, " Tori replied frowning in the moonlight. " I won't go until someone comes to claim my place personally. "

" Why are you always so contrary ?" Sakura demanded. " Anyone would think you don't trust me – and in that case – I don't trust you either. "

" Now is no' the time no' the place for ya to be gettin' inta ya petty squabbles. " one man spoke up firmly. " We have a job to do an' we can't be distracted by the likes of you two always a bickering. "

" I'm not the one with issues. " Sakura crossed her arms and glared up at Tori – the moonlight making her seem like she had cat eyes.

" Geez, ya can't leave ya two alone for one minute now canna we? " the same man shook his head. " Eitha way I'm going to go warm my arse in front of the fire and drive this insistent chill from me bones. "

" Lovely character that one. " Sakura replied dryly as she watched the man walk off.

" You'd do well to learn from him. " Tori replied turning away to go back to his position.

" Oh aye, " she mocked in the same Scottish brogue. " I could always learn a lesson or two about warming me arse in front of the fire. I'd be sure to warm the lads hearts with that accomplishment."

A snort was heard as Tori whipped around to glare at her. Sakura smiled quickly at Julian who she was sure was the one trying to hold in his laughter. At least he knew she wasn't making fun of the old man who felt the chill more than the others, just this imbecile in front of her that always grated on her nerves.

" Why you little – " Tori begin stepping forward.

" Enough – Tori the men are coming. Are you coming in? " Julian asked stepping forward also.

" Not yet, " Tori replied when he watched Sakura brow arch. " I'm going to go check the perimeter. "

" But you've already pulled a double shift. " Julian protested.

" So? You're point is? " Tori asked before turning around and disappearing into the darkness.

" Good riddance. " Sakura muttered but Julian heard her all the same.

" Really Sakura you should know better. Why must the two of you always bicker? It does no one any good in the end and it only causes people to get hurt or upset. You should be mature enough to accept Tori's faults and learn to get along. " Julian rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

" So you're taking his side? " he heard the anger and the hurt in her voice and sighed.

" It is not a matter of choosing sides Sakura. But you should be grown up enough to know when to leave well enough alone. "

" Whatever. " Sakura turned her head away from him dismissing him. She didn't want to talk to him if he was going to be unreasonable. She headed off in a different direction than Tori and didn't look back. If grumble bum was checking the perimeter, then so could she.

" I really have changed a lot haven't I? " she looked down at Wolf beside her as he padded alongside her. " I mean I use to be so…docile I guess. I would never torment someone and go out of my way to get a bite out of someone. I guess Tori brings out the worst in me. I used to be so sweet tempered and now look at me – I'm kicking butts for a living and helping them build the ultimate war weapon of this time. "

Wolf snuffed and rolled his eyes in the darkness. _Sweet tempered?!_ A memory of a young girl up in a pine tree throwing pine cones down upon several bandits' heads while she taunted them flashed through his mind and he smiled a wolfish smile. Yeah – sweet tempered all right.

They walked all around the trail that she had learned to memorize to heart and was just coming back around toward the camp when Wolf stopped and his hackles rose. She listened to the deep growl emit from his throat and looked up her heart up in her throat. What could Wolf sense that she couldn't?!

A silver flash and Sakura whipped to her left but it was gone. Wolf had ceased his deep growl but she could see he was tense and watching. What in the world had the moonlight reflected off? She ducked behind a tree and poked her head around the rough bark to watch.

She let her eyes scan the darkness and then spotted something – no someone – standing near the small creek that branched off from the Ocaysia. She studied the tall form and broad shoulders and recognized that stance anywhere. It was just Tori coming back from his patrol. He was staring at the bank of the creek and she frowned. What had he found?

Wolf growled again and she tore her eyes away from Tori's form and watched as Wolf crept through the foliage on the ground not making a sound. He had his eyes fixed on something and she had no idea what he was looking at. Tori was the only one – wait! There was that silver flash again!

Sakura ducked from tree to tree as quiet as a mouse and hide once again. _There!_ There was another shadowy form coming up behind Tori. She gasped as she saw whoever it was raise their sword and bring it down towards Tori's back. Her heart stopped and she watched in slow motion as Tori tensed and then time seemed to speed up as two swords clashed together and Tori faced his opponent.

She watched them battle it out and wondered if she should make her presence known. The clang of steel rang through the night and she wondered how long it would take for the others to hear it and come running

Tori blocked and impressive attack and she thought for a second that Tori was losing ground but then quick as lightning, he rammed his sword through the man and he fell to the ground dead. She stepped out from behind her hiding place and watched as Tori stared down at the man that had tried to kill him. He looked up and spotted her and she stepped forward hesitantly.

" Are – Are you all right Tori?" she asked her heart thumping in her chest. " We came just as whoever that was came up behind you I – " were her eyes playing tricks on her? She could have swore she saw something move up on those lower branches.

" You what? " he grated out, annoyed with her preoccupation.

" I didn't know if I should have revealed myself and helped out – but then I knew you wouldn't appreciate that. Are you truly all right?"

" I'm fine. Tatsuya was right though, Draven's men are out sniffing around it's only a matter of time before the honeycomb is discovered. This proves it. Well have to move base. "

" The Rebellion will just pack up and go? Just like that? " Sakura asked surprised.

" We have no other choice. If this one was out sniffing there are bound to be others around. Draven doesn't send his men out singularly. He likes them to hunt in packs like they dogs they

are. " Tori spat bitterly.

" Did you say packs? " Sakura choked out her mind working furiously as Wolf started to growl.

It must have only been seconds – but to Sakura her whole life was turned back and set forth again and she was forced to feel like she was swimming through time as her eyes darted to the lower tree branches that were directly behind Tori's shoulders.

The wind picked up the dirt and the leaves and swirled them around their feet as the leaves parted and moonlight revealed the other assassin aiming the bow straight at Tori from the low branch at least a hundred feet away.

Sakura reached out as if to snatch him from the tree and stop what she knew was about to happen. Tori, who had been watching her closely, reacted as a seasoned fighter would. He dove out of the way just as Sakura moved forward to protect him.

A "_twang_" from the bowstring being released followed by the whistling of the arrow flying towards them gave them little warning. Within seconds there was a sound of the arrow embedding itself into meaty flesh followed by a shocked gasp.

Tori's eyes were the size of saucers as he trembled in shock. He seemed frozen as if he couldn't believe what had happened. Sakura seemed frozen as if she couldn't believe what had happened either. Her emerald eyes were the same as Tori's – huge and full of fear. She trembled and stared at him as he stared in return at her.

The leaves shook wildly as the wind bowed the trees and teased their hair. The shadow sat watching from the trees, the moon illuminating his face as the leaves danced and swayed. No on moved as the group remained frozen.

It was almost like the Guardian of Time had turned the hour glass on its side and forgotten about them.

TBC

------------------------------------------------------

Oooooh! That is evil of me isn't it? I bet I have a few people wanting to strangle me about now. Well you'll just have to wait until the next update. So until then, sit tight and let your imagination get the better of you.

Lots of Love

Tam

Author's Notes

Ok in this chapter I wanted to portray how much Sakura has changed. That's why I wrote the first part in her perspective. To see how she has changed her outlook on the world. Now she has the instincts to survive even though she has only had the basic training.

I hope I got across the rivalry between Tori and Sakura too. Those two don't seem to get along all that much but there is an underlining current that brings the two together and brings out their potential to better themselves.

I know most of you are going to be wondering about Sakura changing the flow of time. I mean she is helping them build a weapon that hasn't even been heard of yet. Well I should be addressing those issues in the next chapter, so don't worry.

I also brought in the other characters that will be playing a major part in this story. We got to see a little more into their personalities and how they react with each other. We got to see Draven's arrogance and stupidity and Jacousta's spitefulness and her ability of revenge.

We also learn that they are trying to make an empire out of ashes. By destroying everything and everyone they are clearing the way for them to make a better future for themselves where no one will be game to challenge them. If they succeed what does that mean for Sakura and the Rebellion?

I hope you tune in next time and please review and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me when you guys review and let me know your thoughts. I can't better myself or my story if you don't give back feedback.

So click on the button below and click review.

Cheers!


	11. Attack At Helmsford

Chapter 11

Attack at Helmsforde

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the CCS characters. The other characters are mine however and if any have any resemblance to any readers of T&A-TQOD it is purely coincidental. This is my story and I have not copied it from anyone. So please don't steal it. Thank you.**_

------------------------------------

**Time & Again - The Queen of Darkness**

' _So she stood and watched and saw the _

_destruction she had wrought.'_

_Tori's eyes were the size of saucers as he trembled in shock. He seemed frozen as if he couldn't believe what had happened. Sakura seemed frozen as if she couldn't believe what had happened either. Her emerald eyes were the same as Tori's – huge and full of fear. She trembled and stared at him as he stared in return at her._

_The leaves shook wildly as the wind bowed the trees and teased their hair. The shadow sat watching from the trees, the moon illuminating his face as the leaves danced and swayed. No on moved as the group remained frozen._

_It was almost like the Guardian of Time had turned the hour glass on its side and forgotten about them._

-----------------------------------

Tori saw her outstretched arms as she stood where he had been standing moments before. Her arms were still thrown out to the side as if to protect him still. The act let alone shocked him to silence. She trembled and her breath rasped in her throat.

He watched her face go whiter than the moonlight as she lowered her arms jerkily and it was then that he saw the arrow sticking out of her chest. She pulled her hand away to stare down at the blood trickling down her fingers. Her eyes slowly rose to his in horror.

" Tori – " she whispered before her knees buckled and she collapsed at his feet.

The wolf let out a frightened whine, rushing forward to lick her cheek trying to wake her. Tori knew he should be yelling for help but he was experiencing aftermath. His mind was blank and he couldn't get the image of her frightened expression out of his head. The wolf looked up suddenly and growled long and deep. It snapped Tori back to the present and he jerked up and looked to the trees as the wolf bounded forward and howled with rage.

The young girl at his feet groaned and he looked down as she clutched the arrow stem in her fingers in her unconscious state. He knelt down and acting on instinct that had saved his men and himself, he picked her up and started to run in the direction of the honeycomb.

He didn't hear the scream or the savage growl in the distance.

-----------------------

He wasn't aware that he had been yelling for help but light suddenly flared and a crowd was running toward him, fear on their faces, as they carried the lanterns high. Julian and Tatsuya were the two who pushed through the crowd when the others came to an abrupt halt at the sight that greeted them.

Tori was panting as he held the unconscious girl in his arms, limp as the dead with blood running down her shirt. His dark hair was mussed and blood ran down his cheek from the man he'd battled at the creek. He looked like a man who had been through hell.

" What in God's name happened? " Tatsuya demanded as Julian rushed forward to feel for Sakura's pulse.

" She's still alive but I don't like the looks of this. "Julian replied looking at Tatsuya.

" What happened?! " Tatsuya demanded again angrily.

" There were two of them. One snuck up on me and I dealt with him, Sakura saw the other in the trees and tried to save me. She took the shot meant for me. " Tori felt his throat close up.

" Get her back to the Honeycomb immediately. Juno! Bradley! Take your men and secure the area! "

" Yes sir! "

Tori ran all the way back to the Honeycomb, the others behind him. He ran down the halls and then he found her room and laid her gently on her bed and stepped back. Her breathing was shallow and she was gray in the face. She moaned and he felt a feeling he never felt before – a tugging on his insides. This little brat had tried to save his life. He owed her a debt he could never repay. Everything changed between them now. He went paler when he realized he actually cared what happened to her.

" Out of the way, " Tatsuya barged into the room with the doctor behind him. " Everyone out! " he ordered and turned around expecting to be obeyed.

" Come Tori, " he felt the gentle tug on his arm and looked back to see Julian looking just as worried as he. " There is nothing we can do now. Let them handle it. "

Tori let himself be led out of the room and he stood outside completely stunned. Julian looked at his friend and shook his head in sympathy. He nudged him and led him back to the dinning room. He pushed Tori down into a seat and went about cleaning the cut on his face.

For now all they could do was wait and listen and hope everything would be ok.

----------------------------

" My God, " Tatsuya muttered when he took in the damage.

The young girl was lying still as death on her bed, her small chest rising and falling with such effort he felt his own chest tighten in pain. The arrow was lodged in deep just under her left breast.

" How in the hell could this happen? Tori is nearly another foot taller than she. How the hell was a shot that was aimed at his heart embedded almost in hers?!! "

" It makes perfect sense Milord if she acted on instinct and jumped in its path. "

" Are you able to remove it? " Tatsuya asked quietly.

" It will difficult but we can't leave it in there. I'll do my best if you wish for her to be saved? "

" How can you ask such a stupid question? " Tatsuya demanded. " Do whatever you have to. "

" Then please excuse me Milord while I undress the lass. "

" Just cut the tunic around the arrow, we'll waste too much time trying to move her. "

" Very well Milord. " the doctor replied and set about the task. " Now to get a better idea of how the arrow is set. "

Tatsuya watched as the doctor quickly examined the arrow's position. He shook his head and he demanded to know what the hell was wrong.

" Milord, the arrow had not gone all the way through, in fact it is between her last two ribs if I am not mistaken. I believe one may even be cracked with the force of the arrow entrance. "

" Are you able to remove it? "

" With great difficulty. You will have to hold her down while I try to remove it. "

He splashed alcohol over the wound to cleanse it and then nodded to Tatsuya. Tatsuya put all his weight into holding Sakura's shoulders. The doctor wrapped his hands around the shaft of the arrow and then took a deep breath.

The sound of bone crunching and flesh grinding was drowned out as the girl screamed.

--------------------------------------------

" My God, " Tori jumped to his feet as the pain-filled scream cut the air. Several members looked up from the fire in the hearth and cringed. Tori was off like a rocket with Julian following him closely behind him.

They flung the curtain aside and stopped dead in the room.

" Tou-san! Oh Tou-san! " she cried again and again tears streaming down her face. " I want my Tou-san! " she sobbed.

" Hold her Milord! " the doctor yelled trying to restrain the struggling girl.

" I'm trying! Sakura calm down, we have to get it out! You're losing too much blood. Do you understand? "

" I want my Tou-san! " she screamed in agony.

" Get the damn chloroform for pity's sake. " Tori demanded angrily.

" It's not as easy as it looks! " the doctor yelled back as he tried to calm the frightened girl.

A whine was heard from the door and the two looked to the door as the other two dealt with Sakura. The wolf crawled forward on his stomach and looked toward the screaming girl. Julian saw the pain in the deep amber eyes and knelt down beside him.

" There is nothing that we can do but hope and pray. Come with me my friend I'll take care of you while we wait for the outcome. It will be all right you'll see. " he ran his hand down the wolf's head and back and then stood.

Julian shot Tori a look as the doctor reached for the chloroform. Tori watched as the cloth was pressed to her mouth and her eyes roll back up into her head and quiet was restored. He watched a lone tear slipped down her cheek and his heart clenched painfully.

He left unable to watch anymore.

--------------------------------------------------

The flame spluttered and danced as the wind passed through the halls. The three sat in Julian's room and waited. Wolf was laying on the ground his head resting on his front paws, his amber eyes reflecting the fire in the hearth. Tori was lying back in the chair, his head resting on the back of it as he sat sprawled out with his eyes closed. Julian sat at his writing desk and was copying old transcripts that he wanted to learn.

Wolf's ears pricked up and he lifted his head as Tatsuya pushed aside the curtain and stepped inside. He took in the two men's gazes and the wolf's and sighed. He sat down wearily and leaned back with his eyes closed.

" We got it out. " he finally said and felt the tension in the room.

" Is she -? Is she all right? " Julian inquired.

" She has a cracked rib and a nasty wound that will leave a scar if it doesn't get infected first. She is still sleeping but when she wakes up she is going to be in a lot of pain. "

" Thank you. " Tatsuya's eyes snapped open and he sat up and looked at his dark warrior sitting in the corner.

Tori met his gaze and nodded. Tatsuya was speechless, was this man who prided himself on his lack of emotion showing concern over a girl that he hated? Well he'll be damned he thought ironically.

" Get some sleep – our plans will have to be postponed until she is better. We cannot hope to successfully attack Helmsforde unless we have Sakura by our side. "

He rose to his feet and felt weary. He was about to walk away when he noticed the wolf in the corner of his peripheral vision. He turned and met the amber gaze of the wolf. He looked straight at him as he lowered his head in a bow. All three men were stunned.

" Who is that wolf? " Tatsuya murmured and watched the wolf stand straight and proud once again.

" He is not what he seems that's for sure. " Julian replied.

" I've heard of stories where – "

" He is Sakura's champion. " Everyone turned to look at the dark figure who had no idea why he had just said that. Even the wolf looked surprised. " Until he sees fit he will protect her until she doesn't need him anymore. "

" I see. " Tatsuya wondered what was going on with his men. Ever since Sakura had joined everyone had changed. They were happier and always had a smile whenever the girl walked by. It was like a new life had been breathed into the Rebellion. Even his black warrior was now taken in by her act of protection and now he was giving out predictions. What was going to happen next? " Well until then lets hope she pulls through. "

With that he bid them goodnight and left them to their thoughts.

----------------------------------------------

The moon was full and drove back most of the shadows. Unlike the day where the sun gave off warmth as well as light, tonight was still chilly and called for thicker clothing as the paler light of the moon shone down on them.

From up on a small ridge, Sakura stood with her arm bracing her side where the pain still throbbed, as she watched the people below her haul the Trebuchet across the forest floor into position. If her calculations were correct, then with the first swing of the scoop-like mechanism, Helmsforde would be severely damaged and most of Draven's men destroyed.

The folds of her dark green cape billowed out around her slight form as the wind picked up. Emerald eyes lifted to reflect the bright moonlight as she scanned the heavens for any sign that the weather was about to change. Her hair was braided and left to hang over her shoulder, a few stray strands sticking out near her ears, swayed with the breeze.

Since her injury a few nights ago, Tatsuya had forbidden her from any involvement in the mission. She had been stunned and then angered that he would dare tell her she couldn't be a part of what she helped create. She had raged to the point of losing whatever energy she had and falling back on her bed where she had been since the arrow taking her instead of Tori.

Tatsuya had shaken his head and told her to rest and that they would handle it. She could however oversee everything and make sure that they were doing everything according to plan and if she had any problems to let the guard he would set for her know and he would relay the message to him.

She heard the shift of rock beneath a leather boot and knew her "guard" was behind her. He was forever silent unless she gave him an order. The chill was making her wound pain uncontrollably and she would kill for a hot bath and some good pain killers but that was a part of her old life, the life she wasn't returning to any time soon. So she would suffer in peace.

" They will have it in position come morning. " Sakura murmured.

" Yes and then the attack begins come nightfall. "

" I hope we don't get busted before then. " she replied absentmindedly.

" Butsted? " the man questioned confused by the unfamiliar term.

" Discovered. I hope we are not discovered before the attack. " she corrected without looking at him.

" Yes, I will pray that we are successful. "

" What is the use of praying? " she asked. " If we all do as planned there will be no reason to depend on something that doesn't exist. " Sakura stated. " Why put your hope on something that is not there rather than on those companions around you? "

" You do not pray to the Old Ones? "

" No. I have never seen them so I keep my faith in my own abilities. I do not get disappointed that way. "

" Perhaps one day things will change for you and you will come to see the wonder of the Gods that watch over us. "

" Perhaps. " she replied without emotion. " Come. There is nothing more for us to see up here. Let us ride to keep an eye on them. "

" But you are to return to the honeycomb until morning. That was the plan. I was to accompany you up here then see to your safety back home. "

_ Home. I never thought of the honeycomb as my home until many years later when I was alone and let my mind wonder back to the days of my youth. Perhaps if I hadn't been so caught up in my journey of wanting to return back, I would have allowed myself to see the open, airy space as a home. Maybe if I had appreciated it a bit more and wasn't in such a hurry to have my journey over with, I could have enjoyed its simple pleasures it had to offer._

" I am not returning to the honeycomb tonight. I have already packed my saddlebags and I am not wasting anymore time. I need to see everything that happens and be able to help if need be. Those men down there have no idea what this mechanism can do, what it can achieve. They are going to be stunned when the first attack goes through and I am going to be there to make sure they don't forget their purpose. Draven must pay for the evil deeds he has done. "

" But – " the man behind her spluttered as she turned to face him, her wound pulling painfully.

" I cannot lift my sword and fight when the Trebuchet can do no more damage. My wound has seen to that and so has Tatsuya's orders. But I will not let this moment pass without some input from me. I worked hard to get where I am in this society of fighters and warrior and tacticianists – I will not fail. Please understand. "

The man sighed heavily and then raised his eyes to meet her own.

" Very well. At least let me accompany you. Tatsuya will not like you being out there and I will bear the brunt of his anger but at least if I am with you he cannot be angry too much. "

" Deal. Let us go then. "

" Please be careful of your wound. Tatsuya will kill me if you are injured. "

" Yeah, yeah, yeah.. "

-----------------------------------------------------------

" What in the seven hells are you doing out here?! " Tatsuya demanded the moment she rode slowly into the camp where they were overshadowed by the great weapon they had built and hauled over many miles.

" What does it look like I am doing here? " Sakura replied as she slid down careful not to injure herself anymore than she already had. " I'm here to make sure everything goes according to

plan. "

" I thought my orders were for her to remain at the honeycomb? " Tatsuya demanded the man behind her.

" He had no say in my decision. " Sakura replied as she looked up at the Trebuchet and made mental notes. " You can bar me from fighting tomorrow but you cannot bar me from my work and making sure you are all as safe as possible. "

" I will not have it. " Tatsuya stated firmly his voice hinted with anger. " You are still healing. Even now I can see how much pain you are in. You haven't been taking the willow back infusion have you? "

" Stop carping. I hate that nasty tasting herbal tea and it makes me sleepy. I will not sleep this battle away. I am here so you will just simply have to get use to it. "

" What in the seven hells are you doing here?! " demanded another voice coming out of the darkness. " You aren't meant to be out here. "

" What is this a conspiracy theory? " Sakura demanded when Tori strode angrily across to them, Julian behind him.

" You said she would remain in the honeycomb. " Tori glared at Tatsuya.

" She was meant to. You know as well as I that our little Sakura has trouble following orders. "

" Damned straight. " Sakura replied angrily.

" Watch your mouth. " Tori reprimanded absentmindedly as he continued to glare at Tatsuya.

" What are you, my father? " Sakura demanded. " Ever since I saved your sorry hide I have had to put up with you all fussing over me and acting like I'm fragile. Let me remind you gentlemen that I kicked his highness in combat and helped you build this great weapon that stands here before you. Not to mention that I have been taking care of myself for months now and managed to stay alive. I do not need a whole regiment hanging over my head waiting for me to break. Now I am going to bed and I will see you all tomorrow night when we let Draven know our true wrath for all his misdeeds. Goodnight. " and with that she walked off to find her own sleeping space.

" Who does she think she is? The Queen of Sheba? " Tori muttered angrily.

" I think you are rubbing off on her. " Julian replied flatly.

" And what is that supposed to mean? "

" You're the smart one – figure it out. "

" Now wait a minute – "

" Gentlemen, " Tatsuya cut into the quarrel. " Let us save that energy for tomorrow. Get some sleep. I'm going to go check on the night watch. "

Julian and Tori watched him go and then shared looks. It would seem that Sakura was not the only one around that expected orders to be followed. They shared secret smiles at the jest. The night was quiet once again except for the rustling of figures trying to get some sleep. Those that could not settle were on night watch. All those that could keep their secret safe were a God send.

It was a moment later that Julian smiled in the darkness. He might get a tongue lashing for his curiosity but he couldn't help the simple barb.

" Your opinion of Sakura has taken a drastic change of heart. " It was a statement.

" I don't doubt her mettle or the fact that she is a royal pain but she took a direct hit that was meant for me. How can I not feel differently about her? " Tori replied, his eyes dark and brooding.

" But it still narks you that you feel differently now? "

" What are you my conscience? Of course I hate feeling indebted to the chit. She knows it and shows great pleasure in lording that fact over my head. "

Julian couldn't help it. The way that that statement had come out of his friend's mouth with such vulnerability and wonder caused the laughter to burst from his chest. He suffered the black look from his companion but continued to laugh. He had warned his friend that the Gods worked in mysterious ways and that he should cut the young girl some slack, but no, Tori wouldn't have any of it and now here they were about to put their lives on the line and Tori was indebted to the girl for having saved his life. Taking a potentially well-aimed arrow meant for the heart into her own chest.

" You don't have to rub it in. " Tori replied darkly. He punched his so called "friend" in the arm when he wouldn't cease his laughter.

" I'm sorry, I truly am, but the look on your face speaks its displeasure of having to be in service to her until you consider the debt repaid. I did warn you did I not that the Gods work in mysterious ways? You should have listened. " Julian concluded waving his finger in the air for emphasis.

" Julian, shut it. "Tori growled.

" Ah, but one can't help but pity you. "

" Pity me? " Tori's eyes narrowed. " What do you mean by that? "

" Well it's simple really. " Julian smiled knowing he was pushing all the right buttons. " I know you have a soft spot for Sakura. She is the little sister that you never had. It's no use trying to hide behind that gruff exterior. I know deep down inside you want to cherish her and spoil her rotten and dote on her to no end because you adore her so much. But I know, " he ignored the look of total disbelief and disgust on Tori's face. " You rather wish no one know how much you truly do care for her deep inside. Quite touching really. "

" You have ten seconds to remove yourself from my presence Julian before I decide to pummel your pretty face with my fist. Tatsuya be damned. " he growled threatening.

" See there you go again, all bite and no bark. I know you wouldn't truly hurt me. You're too gentle for that. " he smirked as he ducked Tori's fist and then the other. " My, my, such show of emotion. You won't be able to sleep if you work yourself up into such a lather. "

" I'll sleep just fine knowing I put my fist in your mouth. " came the threatening snarl.

" All right, all right, be grouchy. " Julian sighed dramatically as he stepped back out of harm's way. " Goodnight Tori. I did not mean to torment you so. But I think it is very sweet of you to care for her. She really needs someone like you even though she will refuse to admit it. You're both good for each other. I just wish the two of you would see it passed your own stubbornness. "

Tori took a deep breath to calm his racing emotions as he watched Julian melt into the darkness. The one thing he sometimes hated about his friend was that at times like this when he wished to keep his feelings to himself, Julian always knew what he was thinking and feeling as though it was written clear on his face.

Did he feel a connection to the chit? Was that what he was feeling? Was the emotion that made his chest swell with pride whenever she fought with him and toss insults at each other a form of affection? He didn't know. All he had ever really had was Julian. Julian was his only friend. To think that there could be another who could come so close to him scared him. He didn't open up for anyone. He only did so with Julian because the man always knew his heart and soul. There was no need for him to express how he felt. Julian always knew.

Looking up at the moon Tori knew that no matter what, he would do anything to protect Sakura. It was his debt and he would repay it by keeping her safe. He turned and walked off into the darkness to his pallet. He would catch up on sleep that he had missed for the last couple of weeks. He snuck a look at the huge hidden weapon and wondered if they could make it work. Could they strike back at a monster with something so huge or was his evilness something that no weapon could destroy?

With these thoughts in his head, he settled down and let sleep claim him.

-----------------------------------------

_This was it._

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and her breathing was labored. It wasn't from strenuous exercise or the fact that her chest ached like the devil; it was the moment of truth. The moment that they all stood on the threshold on uncertainty and the unknown.

It was just coming onto dusk and Draven's men were due for a shift change in guard duty. When that moment happened they would attack. It had been a frightening day fearing that they would be discovered by Draven's scouting patrol but luck had been with them.

Sakura stood with her foot braced on a sturdy boulder as she looked into the distance at the devil's defeated fortress. Let him think he had won, Sakura mentally snarled. Let him think he was master. Time would prove differently.

Wolf stood beside her his eyes scanning the fields below them. The wind rustled his fur adding a ripple effect. Sakura reached down and laid her hand gently on the crown of his head. He looked up at her and she sucked in a much needed breath of air.

She reached to her side and slowly due out her blade. She would not use it to fight – that still angered her to no end but they were the orders – but she would use it to signal the others when to cut the release ropes.

Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest if she didn't calm herself down. Her eyes were trained on the battlements, watching, waiting. Then she smirked. The soldiers who were watching the forest for any movement let down their vigilant guard and walked away; going down the stairs to tag the next team to take up their posts. She waited until the last head bobbed out of view before she raised her sword and slashed it down furiously.

Several men reached forward and placed their lit torches to the huge boulder-like catapult. It burst into flame. The men jumped back quickly as Tatsuya raised his sword and sliced it down through the rope and setting the mechanism into motion. Within a split second the scoop whistled up into the air and sent the flaming missile hurtling through the air to crash into the side of the fortress, leaving a burning hole and smashed rock work. Already cries of alarm were screaming though the air.

" Move it several degrees to the right!! " Sakura yelled, turning to look down at them.

Tatsuya nodded and shouted the command. A score of men rushed forward to grab the ropes on the side of the trebuchet and turn it slightly to the right. Another score of men ran up to grab the dangling rope and proceeded to pull the tray back down so the next missile could be loaded. Already another group of men were rolling another missile towards the pulled back tray.

Sakura's face whipped back to scan the battlements of the fortress. Soldiers were already throwing buckets of water onto the flames of the wreckage. She saw at least three men trying to pin point their location.

" _FIRE!!_ " she roared pointing her sword forward. Wolf threw his head back and howled balancing up on his toes with the force of the call.

A heaving _twang_ was heard as the ropes were once again released (not cut this time, simply released by the men holding onto it) and they all watched as the flaming fireball smashed into the fortress sending the soldiers trying to put the fire out flying over the battlements back into the fortress. Rocks and fire exploded everywhere. Sakura would hate to be on the receiving end of such an assault but she had no other choice. This was what needed to be done.

Sakura soon lost count of how many volleys they sent crashing into the fortress, but all too soon there were no more missiles to be used and it was time for weapons to be drawn. Already she could see Tori and Julian directing their comrades and shouting orders. She stood standing on the rock, the wind tugging loose strands from her braid carrying with it the smell of fire, of burning wood and smoke. The embers floating through the air like fireflies.

She watched them charge, watched as small disorganized troupes from the fortress ran out into the fields to meet them. They clashed together in a violent storm. Already bodies were dropping and she knew all of them couldn't all be injuries. She had helped create this hell. Nothing in the textbooks could ever pave her mind for the acceptance of what she had helped create. She watched one foul blow and cringed when she saw the red spray of blood and the man fall.

Dusk was upon them as swords met and parried and brought the inflictions of death. For a time Sakura thought her heart had stopped beating, that the pain in her chest was simply the act of it not beating, but then she realized that her chest felt heavy and it was then that she realized that it was her conscience. A heart was a heavy burden to bear, especially when such destruction lay in front of her.

She watched Tatsuya and many others storm into the broken down walls. There was the ringing of sword meeting sword and many cries and wails. Some men still fought outside the walls in the field but then she slowly noticed that in the fading light they either were killed or they surrendered. At least Tatsuya wasn't as callous as to refuse mercy to be shown to those that surrendered.

She sucked in a breath and looked up as night settled around them like a heavy cloak as cheers of success rang through the air. They had won. She was sure. Such a hearty cheer could not come from Draven's men surely? What would Tatsuya do with Draven? She felt her limbs start to shake and she locked her knees to keep them steady.

She scrambled down the steep hill and forced herself to hurry. She had so little time to get there and see what the outcome was without cringing in pain as her healing wound pulled. Let there be an end to this madness she mentally pleaded as she tried not the trip over the fallen; the clouds of purple and pink drifting across the sky.

------------------------------------

Tatsuya, Tori and Julian and several others looked up sharply as two men walked into the darkened room with grim expressions. They had lit torches inside the undamaged room and stood in grim silence. The flames flicked and hissed with the new arrivals in the doorway.

" Sakura to see you Tatsuya. " one man spoke up and then stepped back.

Sakura walked in, Wolf beside her and saw the man sitting on the chair amongst the men. He was tied to the chair with rope and had blood splattered across areas of his soldier's uniform. Her eye widened as she took in the bruises and shot Tatsuya a scathing glance. It did not take a genius to know that this man was obviously a man of Draven's army for she doubted the man himself would be dressed in the uniform of his soldiers.

" What are you doing? " she demanded.

" Sakura you should not be here. " Tori narrowed his gaze for extra warning.

" Stuff it Tori. Why is that man tied so and why is he hurt? " she demanded angrily.

" Sakura this is a man's business. Please wait outside. " Tatsuya said,

" A man's business? " she repeated anger pushing into her heart. She had forgotten until this moment that she had entered the world of idiots. Idiots being men in general not just plain idiots idiots if you get the drift. The damned era where men thought a woman's place was to sit demurely by and sew and talk total bullcrap and do as a man ordered. Well she was from the twenty first century and any man be damned to hell if he thought he could tell her what to do.

" I see what a man's business entails. " she glared in fury. " Chaining another to a chair like a dog and beating him – oh aye I can see the dark bruises already forming. Trust a man to beget more hatred and anger into the world. "

They all stood staring at her as if she had grown wings and flown. They all stared in shocked horror as her words sunk in. She met all their eyes challenging and raised her head in pride. She would not back down. She had no inclination to do so.

" Surely if there was information that you wanted a conversation would have provided enough basis to get what you wanted in the long run. Sure it is given to take a little longer but negotiation never hurts anyone in the long run and it's not like he has anywhere to run to. His comrades are strewn all over the front lawn and there will be no one left to help him should he try to run. " she let her emerald eyes land on the tortured man. He was breathing heavily but he watched her.

"He would try to be defiant for those are his orders and I commend him for remaining loyal to his clan. For that alone you cannot beat him as punishment. You would be the same in any similar situation."

" You defend him?! " Tori stepped forward anger radiating from his face. " Have you forgotten what they all did?!! Have you lost your senses?!! "

" Shouting at me will not help the situation at all. " she shouted back angrily. " And no, I haven't forgotten what his comrades and himself have done. It is inexcusable, but why should we become like them? Treating him like the lowest of the low? We then are no better than Draven. "

" Enough. " Tatsuya's quiet voice stopped them. " Sakura this is no place for you. Please wait outside. "

" I will not be pushed aside when I - "

" Do not disobey me! " he snapped angrily and she flinched. This was a side to him that she had never seen before. His eyes were dark and looked at her and when they delved inside her soul they made her feel cold. She shivered and rubbed her arms for warmth.

" You are nothing more than devils. " she muttered after a lengthy pause before she turned and walked away, Wolf glaring at them before he turned and left as well.

It was many hours later that she was summoned to the room where Tatsuya and the others had set up as a conference room. She stepped inside and watched the torches hiss and spit as she entered. She saw Tori and Julian sitting near the fire watching her. Their expressions gave nothing away except for Julian's sympathetic gaze.

She walked towards the table they had used to sit their maps on. She raised her condemning gaze to Tatsuya's and watched him sigh heavily.

" Do not look at me that way please Sakura. I cannot bear it for I had to do what I must. "

" Then I must look at you this way for I have to do what I must. " she mocked.

She watched anger flare in his eyes and raised her chin. She was young but that did not mean that she did not know the difference between right or wrong. Her father had brought her up better than that.

" Draven is not here. He had fled more than two nights ago. " he finally said.

Sakura's mouth dropped open in an unlady like manner. How was that possible? They had been watching the fortress all day and all night for the passed three weeks!

" Impossible! " she scoffed. " We would have seen them if they had left. "

" Yes but regardless they have fled. We have missed him once again! " Sakura watched him slam his fist into the table making her jump. She was not use to such shows of violence and emotion.

" Please control yourself. " she muttered feebly a little afraid.

" All that planning and for what? Nothing! "

" That is not true. You salvaged a fortress which is many people's home although it's not what it once was but we can't be held responsible for that; you defeated the enemy and reduced what the small portion was of the army he left behind to less than half. That is a wonderful achievement. I admit that losing Draven is not something that I would be happy about, but there will be another chance. The man is just full of himself and therefore will make mistakes. He will push people and they will push back. It is the way of human kind. "

" Such wisdom in one so young. " Julian muttered thoughtfully. " Listen to her Tatsuya. It is a good lesson. "

" I want the plans. "

" Excuse me? " Sakura asked confounded.

" I want the plans for the making of the Trebuchet. "

A cold feeling stole its way into her heart and she feared where this was leading. The room was silent except for the popping of the wood in the fire place as she stared at him.

" Why do you want the plans for it?"

" What do you think I want them for? I want to make more so that we can defeat Draven once and for all. You will hand them over to me immediately. " he snapped.

" First of all I will not stand by and have you speak to me like that. As to giving you the plans I will not do so until you stop sounding like a prig and have the decency to ask me nicely. And I can only caution you. A Trebuchet can be a very dangerous tool as you well know. It can hurt those that seek to use it to help themselves. "

" I did not ask you to come here and give me your opinion. " Sakura gasped as his words and his tone registered in her mind. She drew herself up to her full height and glared at Tatsuya. Sure he could be tired and stressed out but that was no reason to speak to her so. She would tell him what she thought.

" Well sir, you are going to get my opinion if you wish for it or not. I think I finally realized your problem apart from you being a disrespectful, arrogant – " what was a term they would understand in this time? Oh yeah… " knave! You baka mono! You don't care about anything else but to capture Draven and end a war. I understand your strong desire to set your people free and I support that I really do but to go mad in the process of it? Yes the people suffer but all the more reason to become stronger and wait it out a little longer. With some careful planning Draven will mess up and then you make your move and end it.

" You seek the power to destroy him but if you use power to destroy power you in turn will forget who you are and lose yourself and your true goal will be lost for the thirst of revenge against Draven. I refuse your request. I will not hand over the plans, not until you see sense and apologize for being rude. " she crossed her arms and met their gazed defiantly.

" You would go against me in this? " Tatsuya asked slowly.

" Yes because you cannot or will not see the damage you will inflict upon yourself if you build more in the Trebuchet design. "

" Then there is nothing more to say is there. But know this is not the end of this Sakura. I will not tolerate disobedience. "

Sakura stared at him for a moment before he watched her expression soften and turn to one of sadness.

" I pity you Tatsuya. Nothing will go well for you if you remain this way. I thought I knew you all but I guess I was blind. " and with that she turned and left.

" Why do I suddenly feel like the sun has gone out of the room? " Julian stated quietly to Tatsuya's back once it was certain that she was gone.

" It needs to be done. Draven has headed north. If we can get the Trebuchet built we can haul them across the plains and then engage him in a battle. It will end there if we can do it fast enough. "

" Haul that monstrosity across the plans? Have you gone daft? " Tori demanded. " What men are you expecting to push and pull them? For all the Rebellion's size we are not that many in number. "

" We will get more. We will send word out. If there is a will there is a way. "

" I will not hear anymore of this madness. Get some rest and then we will talk. Goodnight. "

They watched him storm out of the room before Julian sighed as he stood as well.

" It has been a trying couple of weeks for us. Perhaps everything will seem clearer in the morning. Goodnight Tatsuya. " and with that he took his leave.

Tatsuya closed his eyes and leant his head down on the cool surface of the table ignoring his maps. It had to end, all this madness. Couldn't they see that the suffering, the killing and the wars had to end? Living every day in fear was enough to break a man. What the hell was he to do when all those people looked to him? How could he save them if he had no idea? What kind of man was he to let them go on suffering? When would the nightmare end?

--------------------------------------------

_I slipped the harness over the horse's head and begged it not to make a sound. The saddle was on as tightly as I could get it and only had I made certain that the blasted thing was not going to slip and send me sprawling to the ground did I start to edge my way out of the stables. _

_I stuck to the shadows and tried to remain out of sight. Many of the men and women from the Rebellion were still about but thankfully they were no where near me as I walked the horse away from the fortress._

_I had to get back to the camp we had made the night before. My saddlebags were still lying hidden where I had left them. But it was what was inside my saddlebags I was most desperate to get to._

_When I was out in the fields I swung up into the saddle and urged the animal forward. I am no champion horsewoman. I had had a few lessons after my adoption to Miazaki but after that my heart had been to busy with ancient treasures than learning how to ride. I wish I had learnt now._

_I bounced in the saddle and cursed that I had had so little instruction. But that was moot point now. I forced the horse up the slight slope that lead to the Trebuchet's hiding place. I had to be careful. The forest was dangerous to any rider especially when they didn't know there way around._

_The camp was empty. With the battle over, the need to guard the Trebuchet was gone. I jumped off the saddle and ran to where I knew my bags to be. Everything was here. My sketch book, my charcoals, my clothes and my weapons that I had earnt, as well as other survival things like flint and a map._

_And the most prized – the designs for the Trebuchet. The bushes rustled and I knew already who it would be. He was never too far away. He came to stand close to me as if sensing my mood. How funny that he seems to trust me a little now. There was a time not that long ago that he would not come any closer to me._

_I opened the plans and glared. What had I been thinking? Creating a weapon that no one had ever heard of yet. Now they had the thirst for blood because they had this amazing weapon helping them. Well not is she could help it._

_She stood and walked over to the Trebuchet and stared up at its height. She had helped create this and she was going to help destroy it. Without it there would be no more trouble and with the only plans gone, then there was no one that it could be copied properly._

_Then the madness she had seen in Tatsuya's eyes would be gone. He would hate her and probably want her punished for such an act, but she was not going to be around to suffer it. She was leaving. She had been looking for her chance to escape and here it was._

" I'm sorry for many things Wolf. " she whispered. " I did not know a person could feel so low for her own actions. But I will set this wrong right. I will not contribute to this madness any more.

" Learn by human kind's mistakes Wolf. Watch them and learn and make a better world for everyone. Never repeat these mistakes for you will feel as low as I do. Always strive to make this world a better place. For that is all we can do, make a better world for those that are born innocently into it and for those that deserve a better place to live. That is my advice to you. "

_I set my bag down and asked Wolf to watch them. I walked to the base of the thing I had come to resent and saw the barrel of oil that we had used to coat the missiles in. When a naked flamed came near the stuff it ignited._

_I dipped one of the dippers in the barrel and lifted it out watching the excess oil run and then drip down. Then I flung the contents on the base of the Trebuchet. I repeated this act until I was satisfied that it would ignite._

_The torches that we had used to ignite the missiles still burned. I pulled one out of the ground and glared at the Trebuchet. I walked over to Wolf and pulled the plans out of his mouth. He whined at me and I rubbed his head in comfort. This had to be done._

_I held the plans over the flame and watched it catch alight. I pulled the rolled up parchment away and let the flames climb up the outsides. I dropped it to the ground when it became too hot for me to hold. _

_Knowing time was getting away from me, I watched as the remains of the plans blew away in the wind. Satisfied I walked back over the Trebuchet and touched the torch to the oil. It burst into flame._

_I walked around the outside and touched the torch to the rest of it. It caught easily. I threw the torch in amongst the burning mass and turned my back on it. I picked up my bags and made my way back to the horse that was dancing and stamping its hooves due to the smoke and fire._

_I soothed her enough to walk her away from the burning wreck. She calmed once we stood back in the fields. It would be a while yet before any one noticed the burning mass. _

" Think you can keep up? " emerald met amber in the darkness.

_I swung up into the saddle and hoped my posterior wouldn't suffer too badly from my poor attempt at riding. I dug my knees in and let the horse have its lead. I relaxed my body and let my body bounce with the gait of the animal. It made it easier that way. The faster I was away from here the better._

_I never looked back. I know it is sad to say that. After all a large part of me had changed in the three months that I had been with the Rebellion. The old Sakura didn't fight or argue with arrogant, older men. The old Sakura had never lifted a sword in her life. The old Sakura had never spoken back or had an attitude. She had never helped build a weapon that could render fortresses defenseless and contribute to the death of so many men. _

_My heart was so heavy I could barely breathe as I galloped across the fields heading north. After tonight I will atone. I will not be the girl that I was back there. I will not be the trained warrior. Yes I will remember my skills but I will not use them unless I have to._

_I will forget their faces and move on. I don't know where the heck I am going but somehow I will get there. All I know is I cannot go back._

_Beside her ran the wolf. Not as fast as a horse, but swift enough to keep up. It would seem that he was determined to be by her side a little longer. Many thoughts ran though his head as he replayed the message she had given him._

" Never repeat these mistakes for you will feel as low as I do. Always strive to make this world a better place. For that is all we can do. Make a better world for those that are born innocently into it and for those that deserve a better place to live. That is my advice to you. "

_Strong words for one so young. He would heed them for if he had had those words a long time ago maybe all this wouldn't be as it was. Maybe it would have been a better place. He would keep up with her and never leave her side for now. For now she needed him and he needed her. He had a lot to learn from her._

_He was no longer stupid._

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew that was a difficult chapter to right. I have come to resenting writing long chapters but it must be done or I will never get through this. What an interesting chapter ne? Yes? No?

Please leave comments and tell me what you think. Thank you

**Author's Notes**

Ok firstly I would like to state that I am not a physician and I have no idea if dosing a injured woman with chloroform would be the decent thing to do. So don't yell at me and tell me if I am wrong. It's a story – go with it for my sake dozo.

Sakura mentioned the uselessness of praying in this chapter. I had to use it for two reasons. One was to show that modern day society is no where near as strict concerning the practice of religion compared to the older eras were. The other was to show how Sakura's modern mind works and thinks in olden day society. Why pray for something that she knows will only be achieved if she does it herself?

The people of the earlier ages put a lot of faith in prayers. And I am not making any slurs on any religion or anything (just making that point VERY clear) so do not take my words as anything but what I am saying please. I respect everyone and their beliefs but off that topic and onto what I was originally discussing.

I wanted to point out in this chapter how different Sakura is in this. At the end there it does say how she has changed so I do not need to go on about it again but this was tied into the praying bit.

That reference to "home" was meant for later purposes but I thought it would be a good idea if readers could see that all this is leading up to something. That it is not just a silly story. There is a whole lot going to happen and I hope that I can get it all out of my head and soon.

I don't think readers would be conscience of the fact but I will point it out anyway. The part where Sakura picks up her sword. It is a big part of this story. I want readers to be aware of the fact that we are so used to living in a world where our words are used as weapons. Yes there are those out there that still use weapons but the majority of the population put down their weapons centuries ago if I may be as bold to say.

How frustrating and different it would be to find that what you once valued highly is moot. Where no one listens and all they do is be quick to take insult and draw a blade. All I want is for my readers to be able to see the hidden depths of this plot. Yes it is hard and that is why I do the author's notes to make sure that you are reading right and to avoid any confusion.

Tatsuya was another interesting part of this chapter. Did you all pick up on his mood change in this one? Well you should. I did it that way for the reason of depicting visually how easy it is for any person to fall to greed and the desperation of solving all our troubles easily. A desperate man will grasp any lifeline no matter how potentially good or bad it is. Temptation is too great and Sakura offered a very good/bad option either way you look at it.

That's why Sakura burnt the designs. She had allowed a weapon to be used well before its time and that was the consequences for her actions. She couldn't let Tatsuya use it to end his needs. So know she is well and truly in exile with the Rebellion. I wonder where she will go?

Join in for next time x x


	12. Out of the Frying Pan into the Fire

Chapter12

Out of the Frying Pan into the Fire

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the CCS characters. The other characters are mine however and if any have any resemblance to any readers of T&A-TQOD it is purely coincidental. This is my story and I have not copied it from anyone. So please don't steal it. Thank you.**_

--

**Time & Again - The Queen of Darkness**

Rakes &Pitchforks?!

Feuding Families.

Ages (So far)

Sakura 16

Madison 17

Li 20

Eriol 21

Alex de Winterton 21

Keno 19

Meridan 8

Lydian 6

Thane 17

Marci 10

The long blades of grass swayed back and forth as the distant sounds of someone traveling on the dusty road made its way over the sounds of birds singing and bees humming in the flowers beside the road.

A shadow appeared in the distance. It steadily grew bigger until it revealed a figure sagging over the saddle of an exhausted horse. Dusty strands of hair covered a pale face and a small hand clinging helplessly onto the reins of the animal. Any further and the figure would fall off the horse if they leant any more to the left on the lagging animal.

The horse was no better. With no food and no water except for the brief stops made hastily over the last week and a half, it was no wonder that there was foam coming out of the poor animal's mouth and an exhaustion that the rider couldn't understand or did and did not care.

The figure groaned groggily and clasped at the horses mane to pull herself back over the saddle. Emerald eyes filled with fatigue looked out of dirty strands of what once was honey-brown hair to try and make sense of the double vision she was seeing of the path ahead. Wincing with saddle soreness she became aware of her dry and cracked lips from the lack of water she did not have and felt the warmth of blood run down her chin.

She knew she was not in a good condition and the horse no better. She felt the animal dying beneath her and all she could do was force the poor thing to go further. There were no villages, no people around and there hadn't been for a few days; she didn't want to stop and then have the horse die on her, abandoning her in a dead land. No she couldn't stop yet. Not till the next town.

She was a traitor now. She had torched the powerful weapon of the Rebellion and then made her escape away from a place that she had never wanted to be at in the first place. Damn that Mountain Witch for sending her there.

The horse stumbled and she cried out as it went down and took her with it. She was thrown to the ground and rolled coughing at the mountain of dust that she raised. She lay on her side not moving, just staring at the blades of grass as it swayed back and forth. She heard rasping and clenched her fingers into the dirt as she forced herself to roll over and watch the horse struggle for breath. It gave up trying to breathe at long last and she watched it shudder and then remain still. She had killed an innocent animal in her desperation to run away.

Somehow, she had no idea how, but she managed to gather enough energy to collect her things from the saddle and stumble along the road in search of a town. She thought, later on, that her head was filled with a gushing sound. She soon discovered that it was a stream. She could see it through that groove of trees to the left.

She sank to her knees and scooped water into her cupped palm and swallowed generously. It hit her stomach like a brick and she bent over as she retched. How long had it been since she had last eaten? She rested her forehead against the grass and tried to get her breath back. When she thought that she could sit upright again, she bent over and saw her reflection in the water. She looked a fright. Her hair was all in knots and hanging over her face. Her clothes were covered in dust and mud from the journey and she was as pale as a ghost. She reached into the cool water to drink again and that was the last thing she remembered.

--

The cicadas sang away as they did every summer. And summer was certainly here again. The water was cold and the banks were muddy where the grass didn't grow. The willow and pine trees that shaded the village were tall and strong as they were every year.

Thane watched the ends of the willow dance through the water's surface as the current took them as far as the tree itself would allow. For every moment that he sat here and watched this simplicity of nature he was free from the plaguing images of reality that were the truth of his life.

Just watching the sunlight glisten through the water and make different colours as the water moved, to see the odd fish dart out from a rock and the quickly hide again, to smell the flowers on the river bank and just to sit here and daydream – these were the small comforts he wished he could have everyday.

Thane was seventeen years old and the only son to a blacksmith. He helped his father everyday and knew that that simple reality would be his lot for the rest of his life. He would follow in his father's footsteps and that was that.

The bucket of water his father had sent him to get was beside him. But he could afford a few more moments out in the sunshine. He had just pushed to his feet to head back when he saw it. His black eyes went wide in surprise and then wider still in horror as the body washed up against the bank not that far from him.

The face was still buried in the water and he knew that the person was either dead or would be if their face remained like that for long. Acting on instinct he splashed through the water and turned the person's face to the surface and he nearly dropped it back into the water when he saw that it was a girl about his age.

Her skin was pale and her hair was in knots and her clothes were stained like she had been traveling for a while. His grandmother was the village healer and so he knew the basics of tending to people. He knelt down and placed his ear near the girl's mouth and listened. Nothing. He knew that she couldn't have been dead long. Her face had yet to take on the pale grey of death.

He turned her on her side away from him and gave her a good thump on her back. He repeated this a couple of times before he was rewarded. She spluttered and water came out of her mouth before she coughed and rolled back onto her back. She groaned and his eyes widened further when the darkest emerald green eyes stared up at him.

He could see the confusion in her eyes as she looked at him and he watched her slender hand reach up towards him before her eyes rolled back up into her head and she passed out once again.

" Thane? " a voice called and he looked up startled. " Thane where are you? "

A young girl around the age of ten came into view and she spotted him.

" Thane, what are you doing? Papa has been – " her young eyes so like his own widened in fear.

" Marci! Go and get grandmother! Go! " he yelled and he watched her run off. He lifted the young girl out of the water and dragged her onto the grass. Five minutes passed when he heard voices. His father and several others arrived before his sister and his grandmother and other villagers arrived. They all gasped and all turned to look at him.

" I found her in the water grandmother. Can you do anything? "

" Is she alive child? " the elderly woman asked as she crossed the stream and came towards them.

" Yes, I thumped her on the back like you showed me and she spat out the water in her chest and she breathes again. "

" Good lad. I have taught you well. Now let me have a look at her. "

" What happened Thaniel? "

Thane looked over at the tall, well-built man with dark hair and beard streaked with silver. His father was one of the most respected men in the village. He was a considerate man with strong beliefs but he was not a bad man. Yes he had a temper if you crossed him but he loved his children. He took care of them the best he could since the death of his wife several years ago.

" I don't know father. I was collecting the water like you asked and she floated down the stream."

" I see. Marsali, what can you tell? Is she hurt? " Thane's grandmother looked up and met his gaze.

" She is very exhausted and hasn't had anything to eat in a while. She has strong calluses on her hands that suggest she is used to work of some form. Other than that – at the present time, I cannot tell you anything more. "

" Is she a threat? " his strong voice asked.

" I don't think so but like I said there is not much we can tell until she is awake and we learn more about her. "

" Alright then. Let's get her back to the village. Meric give me a hand here. " he called to another of the villagers.

Thane watched his father and the man called Meric carry the young girl away towards the village. He turned to his grandmother.

" Grandmother couldn't you tell anything about her? Will she be all right? "

" There is something about her but what that is I will not be able to tell till later. For now lad, you better bring that bucket for your father's forge. He will be angry if you forget it. Come now my lad, help your old grandmother up. "

Thane escorted his grandmother across the stream and back towards the village, the bucket of water on his arm….

--

Li lifted his head and sniffed at the air. There was death present on the wind. Feeling the fur on the back of his neck rise he ran forward and burst out of the tall grass and skidded to a stop in the dirt kicking up a cloud a dust.

The girl's mount was lying dead in the middle of the road and her things were gone. He sniffed the ground and picked up her scent. He followed it down the road. Why did she decide to get herself into trouble every time he turned around to hunt? He held off hunting as long as his growling stomach would allow so this wouldn't happen and look what happened. He went off for an hour and she disappears. He'd nip her on the leg for this one.

Then he'd ignore her.

That would show her.

He ran and followed her scent to the stream. Then his heart skittered and accelerated. Her bag was sitting by the stream but where she was he couldn't see. She never left her bag. She always had it with her. He traced her scent and then his heart stopped completely when his mind made the connection. She had fallen into the river. Significantly bigger in size here then downstream where he knew it narrowed into a smaller stream. He picked the strap of her bag between his teeth and then started to run. Hopefully her stupid hide stopped her downstream.

She was definitely getting two nips in each leg for this….

--

Emerald eyes scanned the room with surprise and fear. Where the hell was she? And why wasn't she dead? The last thing she could remember was toppling toward the water of the river. By all logical reasons – she should be dead. So what had happened?

The door opened and she shrank back into the bed with alarm. A young girl walked in sighing. She looked up and saw that the person she was meant to watching was in fact watching her. It startled her. She screamed and ran out the room calling for her grandmother. Sakura pushed the covers back determined to at least see where she was. She climbed out of the bed and then cried out as her head spun and she landed with a thump on the wooden floor and she clutched at the table beside her bed for support.

She heard feet running and then the next thing she knew there was a strong grip on her arm helping her up and she looked up into wise, caring, old eyes. Those grey eyes grew alert with surprise and then widened significantly further in shock as they scanned her from head to foot.

For what had caused those old eyes to widen in shock was the colour of certain emerald eyes…..

" Is something wrong? " Sakura asked blinking in confusion.

" Forgive me child but I just was surprised by the colour of your eyes. I have never seen such a colour before. " Sakura blinked.

" Here let me help you back into the bed – you must feel exhausted. There you go, good girl. " Sakura settled back into the bed and tried to relax.

" What happened? How did I get here? "

"My grandson Thane found you in the stream. I'm guessing you fell in further up the river. You seem to have been traveling a lot. Marci will bring you some food and then you can bathe. "

Sakura watched the young girl that she had first seen blush and then scamper out of the room to do her grandmother's bidding. Sakura shifted to look back at the old woman in front of her. Her eyes were bright and were filled with something that Sakura couldn't understand.

" Why do you look at me like that? " Sakura demanded suddenly.

" Not one to bite your tongue are you girl? " the old woman chuckled delighted.

" That's how I was trained." Sakura replied. " I didn't mean any offense. " she amended with the manners she remembered.

"My name is Marsali and that was my granddaughter Marci, Thane's sister. And the reason I seem pleased is because the Mountain Witch told me to look out for a green eyed girl with combat skills. That she would pass through this way and that she would be able to help us with those weak minded rapscallions across the way. "

" Mountain Witch? " Sakura question dread filling her heart. What had Catriona got in store for her now?

" Yes she said that you be against the idea at first because of her but that I was to persist until you listened. Although I didn't know that you would come to us so unexpectedly. Ah, here is some food to regain your strength. Thank you Marci. " she took the food from her and handed it to Sakura.

" Eat up and then we will get a nice hot bath for you and some new clothes. " she bowed and then left. Sakura could here her giving orders down below.

" Damn you Catriona. What are you getting me into this time? " she muttered as she sipped at the soup. How did the Mountain Witch get her prophecies this far away?

--

Sakura snapped out of her sleep with a start. She heard the loud shouts and curses and instantly recognized the clang of steel weapons. She shot out the bed and ignored the weakness that dragged at her as she hurried down the stairs in her borrowed night gown.

She threw open the door and stared at the torches as two groups faced off against each other. They looked like two angry mobs. She recognized Marsali at the head of the group with others that she didn't recognize. What was going on here?

" Go back to your Imperialist houses and take your stench with you. Your tainted thoughts and ideals are not welcome here. " Marsali snarled.

" You stupid old woman can't you see that this is the only way we can hope to survive?! If we sit around here for much longer and do nothing than we are all going to suffer the consequences. "

" We will never agree to your foul views of stupidity. Be gone. "

Sakura watched the stand off in curiosity. What was going on here exactly? She watched as one man spat on the ground and raised his weapon.

" You heard her get out of here! " he lunged forward heading for one man. He blocked and the two quickly started fighting. Cheers and cries rang through the air and Sakura felt her jaw hit the ground. She had jus left one battle behind her and now here she was in another. Geez….

She watched as the chaos escalated and people fought and struck out at one another. Sakura's anger grew. What the hell was going on here? She scanned the crowd and locked eyes with Thane. He was surprised by her appearance and quickly made his way towards her.

He took her arm and led her back inside. He closed the door and met her concerned gaze.

" Are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you? " he asked looking her over.

" Thaniel, what is going on out there?! " Sakura demanded over the sounds of cursing and yelling.

" It's those marauders. They think that they can come into the village and say whatever they like. No matter how many times we tell them that we are not interested in their silly beliefs, they still try to make us see reason. It is ridiculous. " he spat.

" What are they trying to make you do? " Sakura asked frowning.

" They are trying to make us pick up weapons and march to find the invading army and fight them. " Thane replied angrily.

A gasp rendered the air as Sakura stared at him.

" W-what? " she choked.

" That's right. We are happy here, why should we go looking for trouble? But they cannot see that. Every now and then they come here to pick up the fight once again. Why won't they leave us alone? "

" They want you to fight against Draven? " she whispered thinking over all the ramifications of such an act. Lives would be lost against that monster.

" Draven? That is the monster's name then? "

" Wha-? Oh, yes. That is the man's name. I've heard many stories about him in the South. I've seen an entire mountain side and the sky aglow with fire that was he and his men torching entire villages. "

" Dear God. " Thane's eyes widened in horror. " Is that what they want us to go up against? "

" Who are those people? " Sakura asked looking towards the door as shouts rose.

" They're – " the door flew open making Sakura jump as a young man like Thane burst in. He looked at Sakura before spotting Thane.

" Thane we need your help! Come on! "

Sakura watched him run out the door and she looked past the doorway to the mayhem outside. Sighing in resignation, she walked outside and narrowly missed being brained with a long staff that someone had commissioned. Instinctively she ducked and succeeded in knocking the weapon out of the man's hands. She glared at the man and whacked the man in the chest; winding him and making him crumble to the ground.

Sakura tried to spot Thane but she couldn't see him among all the chaos. She slipped back into her training routine as easily as if she hadn't missed weeks of training in the Rebellion. She ducked and swung and used all her training techniques to safely disable the fools that charged at her cock-handed.

She spotted one woman raising a broom of all things above a young man's head and charged at her with her battle cry. The young woman froze and looked at her in horror as torches flared and flickered in the night. The young man whipped around and Sakura planted the end of the staff in the ground and launch herself into the air towards the woman. Her foot connected with the young woman's shoulder and sent her sprawling into the ground in a cloud of dust.

The woman scrambled onto her back and looked at Sakura in horror. Sakura rolled to her feet and lowered the end of the staff to the woman's throat.

" If you know what is best for you, stay right where you are and don't move. " her voice was full of commandment.

The fighting slowly faded as they watched the two women face off. People lowered their weapons and watched in amazement.

" Put down your weapons and leave. This battle is over. We are not interested in what you have to say. Leave –_ NOW_! " she raised her voice and scanned the crowd with her furious gaze.

The woman backed away from her hastily and jumped to her feet before she ran across the street, looking over her shoulder in fear.

Sakura relaxed her stance and dropped the staff as if burnt. " Sakura? " she turned and saw Thane standing beside her. So it was he that she had protected.

Her knees buckled and Thane caught her as she fell. She looked up at him gratefully and then lent against him when all her energy suddenly left her. " Hang on. " he said as he lifted her and carried her back towards his grandmother's home.

--

" Are you alright? " Sakura suffered Marsali's administrations quietly and nodded when the old eyes glanced at her.

" You protected me. " Thane said as he stood near the window. Sakura met his grateful gaze and smiled faintly.

" You're courage was very generous my dear. But it was foolish of you to under-go something so strenuous in your condition. You could have suffered greatly, but I thank you for looking after my dear Thaniel. " Marsali said kindly.

" It was nothing. " she replied tiredly. " But I can't understand what they want you to go up against Draven and his army? Why go up against an antagonist and seek a fate worth than

death? "

" Where did you learn to fight like that? " Marci asked tentatively from behind Marsali.

Sakura met the younger girl's eyes and looked away sadly. How could she tell them about the Rebellion? She had fled with treason snapping at her heels and she could not draw any attention to herself that she had been a part of such a revolutionary group. To do so would bring Tori and the others on top of her head and she would have to face the decisions that she had made.

" I was fortunate to learn from some of the best. " she replied reluctantly.

" Who? " Thane asked looking at her from his position near the window. She could see his reflection in the window, the sky dark and brooding.

" Why don't you explain why you fight with them? " she asked instead eyeing them all shrewdly. " Why make the situation worse by throwing words and angry gestures to fuel the fire? "

" What else can we do? " Marci asked. " What can you do when they tell us that we should do to save the village? They refuse to listen to our reasoning. "

" Have you ever heard of negotiating? " Sakura quipped. She wasn't in the mood for silly actions of humanity.

" Negotiating? Huh! " Marsali spat as she tiredly got to her feet. " They are too stubborn and mule-headed to listen. "

" So you have sat down with them and discussed each side of the story huh? " Sakura arched her brow and narrowed her gaze as Marsali looked away and shuffled towards the door.

" They will not listen, that is why we fight. "

" I know, " Sakura let sarcasm colour her words. " How about you don't pay any attention to them and stop fighting. Maybe they will get the hint that you are not interested in fighting and then they will go away and do their own thing. "

" And loose half the village child? " Marsali rasped and shook her head. " Nay, that we cannot allow. We have struggled to keep the village as prosperous as it is. To loose so many would cause our lively hood to shrivel and die. "

" Hmph!" Sakura crossed her arms and glared as the old woman left the room.

" Why do you argue so? " Thane asked as he turned and faced her leaning against the window frame. " Why not accept that we have tried everything that you have said? "

" Because I don't believe that you have tried hard enough. " Sakura's gaze shifted to Marci as she gasped in shock.

" If you wanted peace as badly as you claim, " she pinned Marci's gaze and held as she spoke determinedly. " Then you wouldn't give up trying. I think you enjoy the fighting a little too much. "

" How can you say something like that? " Marci demanded angrily.

" I was taught to watch the movements of the people around you and gauge their actions, not to mention that if you go back to the basics of human morality you will find that if we want something as badly as you claim, then you would do anything to reclaim the peace that you once had. From what I have seen tonight makes me believe that there is more to this than meets the eye"

"Like? " Thane asked watching her calmly.

" Like perhaps that there is something that you are not telling me. " Sakura replied calmly.

" I'm afraid that you are mistaken Sakura. " he replied pushing away from the wall. " We want peace as much as the next person, but we really have tried everything. " He walked towards Marci and placed his hand on her shoulder. " It has been a long night and you need to sleep. Goodnight Sakura. If you need anything please ask. " with that he steered his sister out the room and closed the door behind him.

Sakura sat in the dark and let her thoughts wander. She was young true, but she had grown in both body and mind since her coming to the past and she knew when she smelled a rat. Why would they insist on fighting? Surely if they had tried reasoning it should have worked. Going looking for Draven was suicidal. Why would anyone want to go to their death?

She guessed this was why Catriona had sent her this way. It would seem that there was something here for her to do and she wouldn't be able to move on until she had learnt what was needed to be accepted.

Then there was nothing that she could do until she learnt more….

TBC

--

I know this chapter ended rather bluntly but I decided to cut this chapter and continue it into another chapter as it was far too long to read.

Author's Review:

Once again the mystery just gets bigger and bigger doesn't it? Why would Catriona tell a small village elder that she was to expect Sakura to come along? And what is her purpose there? And how is Sakura meant to deal with feuding families when she is lost and without her wolfie companion?

You'll just have to read on to see what happens. Ooh and do I sense a little…. love… in the air?

Please click on the button below and review pretty please!


	13. Save Me If You Can

Chapter 13

Save Me If You Can

--

**Time & Again - The Queen of Darkness**

Sometimes it is easy to miss what is right in

front of you.

The rustling of the grass surrounded her as the wind carried with it the soft smell of baking bread and other scents of the village that had become familiar to her. The leaves fluttered and swayed back and forth making their shadows dance in a mirror parody.

Sakura sat against the roots of an oak as she listened to the river rush past nearby. The same current that had carried her from so far up stream in her weakened state. Poor Wolf. She missed him so.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't feel as weak but she wasn't up to her usual standard. Tori would call her lax and lazy for resting on the job.

" Are you well M'am? " Marci's voice came from behind her. Sakura turned and smiled at Thane's little sister.

" Yes, just enjoying the calm around me. And you Marci? How are you? "

" I am well thank ye for asking. " she ducked her head and brushed stray strands out of her eyes, her red ribbons flying out behind her like little banners.

" Is there something wrong Marci? Do I need to come back into the village? "

" Nah, nothing like that. Grandma let me go so I could have some time to myself. "

" Oh well if you give me a moment I'll get up and let you enjoy this spot. It really is lovely. "

" Oh no, please M'am, don't leave on my account. I was just passing anyways. I am heading up that hill to visit a relative of mine. "

" Marci please call me Sakura. There is no need to address me as M'am. I am just like you, there is no need to be so formal lass. " she smiled kindly.

" Thank ye, " Marci ducked her head shyly and then smiled up at her. " Would ye like to come with me? It really is a wonderful walk. "

" Sure why not. " _Maybe I can find out what is really going on here._

They walked on in companionable silence until Sakura thought that they were far enough from ears overhearing them.

" Tell me Marci what started this conflict between everyone here? Why are they so hell bent on fighting? "

" You don't believe Thane and grandma? "

" I do but I just want to hear the full story lass. That is all. Surely you can understand me trying to find the truth? "

" I understand. " she replied hesitantly as she brushed aside a tree branch. " But we have been fighting for so long that I don't know how it all began. "

"Except that no one is inclined to end it. " Sakura replied sarcastically.

Marci stopped and looked up at her with a look that Sakura couldn't understand.

" Maybe it is just that both sides want so badly that they don't know how to move on. "

" But why all the fighting? Surely they would realize that if people are getting hurt that they would stop what was causing the pain and move on. "

" Like I said sometimes people don't know what to do unless someone guides them and shows them the way. "

" Is that what you believe Marci? "

" Yes, I think that sometimes things become blurred and don't make sense but you are so set in your ways that you can't stop it and you are stuck in a cycle and you just need someone to slap you and make you wake up from your dream. "

" Huh, you have a real way of thinking there. " Sakura replied thoughtfully.

" Well, " she giggled. " I'm just a kid after all. "

Sakura noticed that the path they were treading was slightly going uphill. They crested the peek after a short struggle and Sakura looked down onto a small village. She looked at Marci and she shrugged.

" This is where the others live. They can't live in the village with us since they fight all the time. It's sad because it keeps family apart. Come on, we have to go this way. "

" This is where my uncle lives. " Marci said as she pointed to a small hut near the edge of a grove of trees.

Sakura scanned the area and took in the way these people lived. It was exactly like the village behind them except that it was on the other side of the hill and that it was divided by an internal war.

The huts were primitive as was such for the era and Sakura didn't need to reach for her sketch book for she had gotten enough sketches from her journey so far. People milled about as was common and Sakura let her gaze wander around the small camp.

Cooking pots sat over open flames, young children ran about playing with each other and were accompanied by yaps from pups and hunting dogs. Several heads looked up as they passed but then they went back to what they were doing.

A tall man walked out the hut in front of them and Sakura thought that it was Thane, but then the man looked up and she could see the ravages of worry and a hard life worn into the face of the man that shared the likeness of the young man she knew.

But the smile that he shot the young girl beside her made the worry and the strain ease as he opened his arms to hug Marci as she ran into his arms. Sakura watched as they hugged and talked. Then the man looked up and met Sakura's emerald eyes.

Sakura bowed her head in greeting and waited while Marci introduced her. She stepped forward with a smile and greeted the man who she discovered as Marci and Thane's uncle. Sakura was stunned. This damn war/feud/whatever was getting outrageously out of control. The damage was starting to accumulate inside Sakura's mind and she was starting to understand the extent of their beliefs and misunderstandings.

Sakura and Marci sat inside and greeted Marci's Uncle. Sakura sat back and listened to Marci and the a man who looked a lot like a grown up Thane talk. She listened as they exchanged news about family and friends and Sakura shook her head at the stupidity of it all. Why not just put differences aside and live together again? It just sounded so petty.

"So what do you think of the splitting of the village? " It took Sakura a few seconds to realize that Marci's uncle had asked her the question.

" Well I- " she blinked several times and looked to Marci to see what she should reply.

" It is all right, you can reply honestly here. My uncle is not like the others. He is not so blind-sighted. " Marci replied.

" Honestly? " Sakura said looking at him. " I think it is ridiculous. Why are you so hell bent on going up against Draven? Do you know what that man and his army are capable of? It is suicide and I honestly think you are a bunch of hair-brained idiots for thinking you are capable. " she sat back flushed from her outburst and hesitantly looked up to see his reaction.

" I thought you might see it like that. " he surprised her with a wry grin.

" You see we believe that if we confront the enemy then we can help defeat his men and our village will be left alone in peace. "

" Are you crazy?! " Sakura jumped up hands clenched. " If you seek out Draven he will track you down and kill all of you. He won't stop at your family; he will hunt down your friends, your cousins, your relatives and destroy them all. He is a tyrant. I know this because I have seen what he has done, the destruction that he has wrought. It is so sad and painful to see the death glowing blood red in the sky. "

" But by going on the offence – "

" You will still be killed. He is a killer. You are a bunch of hopefuls with nothing to give but to fight pettily with pitch forks and sticks. Give up and merge your families and live happily. If you don't give Draven a reason to fight you, then he won't come all this way out to find you and destroy you. "

"How do you know all this? How can you be so sure that he will not come here and slay us all?"

Sakura's heart clenched as she turned away. She wished she didn't know the answer but Tori hadn't spared her when it came to the knowledge. She looked up at the blue sky and the few white, fluffy clouds drifting slowly by. The dark shadows melted from her skin and her clothes as she stepped toward the open doorway.

" I know… " she whispered and swallowed hard as she remembered the words she had been told.

"Because the towns, the cities, the villages' that all got attacked by Draven were people like you, who thought they could eliminate him, make an example of him, put an end to his terror. " she turned and angry emerald eyes full of anger burned deep inside pinned Marci and her uncle.

" But they made a mistake. Draven sought them out … " she heard Marci gasp. " And slaughtered them all. " she finished and stepped towards the door.

" Think on that before you start the next argument. " she disappeared outside.

--

Sakura was in a small clearing with a long branch that she had found and was going through her basic training. She kicked, she yelled, she jumped, punched and ducked as if fighting an enemy. She saw in her mind how she had fought against Tori and the others and continued to train unknowing that someone was watching her….

She came out of a roll and bent over panting. She felt so fatigued that she thought she might collapse again. She threw the branch aside and flopped back on the ground. She stared up at the sky and nearly jumped out her skin when Thane leaned over her blocking out the sun.

" Are you ok? " he asked.

" Thane you scared the hell out of me!" she brought her legs up and wrapped them around his legs and rolled to the side knocking him to the ground. She laughed as he landed in a heap beside her.

" That should teach you not to sneak up on me. " she smirked.

" Well geez, " he looked up at her surprised. " I didn't think you would go crazy on me. What's got you pent up? "

Sakura sighed and continued to look up at the sky. Thane remained silent and watched her, half-sitting, half- lying back in the grass where he had fallen.

" How can human society be so stupid? " She said aloud. " Our basic instinct is for survival, but yet, in this day and age, you are all bent on hunting down the one thing that can destroy you and try and kill it. Stupidity – plain and simple. " she snorted disgusted.

" So since you think that we are so stupid, what would you suggest we do? " Thane asked frowning.

Sakura sat up abruptly and met his gaze.

" Regroup and mend this stupid rift between your people before someone gets hurt more than some already are. Leave the fighting up to someone who can handle it. Leave it to those that have had the training and who know how to outsmart, outwit an opponent. Who have enough gold to fund such an expedition. For something this big, you need weapons, armor, food and horses. You need to strategize. It is like dealing with a fox. You have to have enough men to close in on it and then have the quick reflexes to strike and catch the fox before it can dart through your legs to freedom. "

Thane was staring at her and she cleared her throat and looked away. How could she tell him that she had been studying this kind of thing for years. Things that were hundreds upon hundreds of years into the future?

" You know what you are talking about. I can see the truth in your eyes. Some how you have come to know these things quite well. " Thane replied sitting up. He played with blades of grass as he thought.

" You have fought in many battles? " he raised his head and met her gaze inquiringly.

" Not many, no." she replied reluctantly. How much did she want him to know? " But I know a lot, yes. "

" I see. "

" Thane I – "

" Yeah? "

" Never mind. "

Sakura knew it was drawing close to the time when she would have to turn away from this small village. She needed to move on, to find Wolf and find the reason for her being here in this time and place. The Mountain Witch had wanted her to be here but for how long and for what? Surely she didn't expect her to make these people see sense? She had tried and so far it had failed miserably.

" Sakura I – " She looked up at Thane's voice and frowned at the weird expression on his face. She had never seen it before and she didn't know what it was that he was thinking about.

" What is it Thane? " she asked softly. He jerked like she had startled him and then he blushed and she arched her brow in surprise. What was going on?

" Forget it. I have to get back to the village. " he got up and dusted himself off. " See you around Sakura. " She watched him go and wondered what on earth constituted as "normal" these days.

Sighing, she rose to her feet and dusted herself off. She supposed she could go see Marci and see what she was up to.

She looked up and smiled as Thane walked back towards her.

" Don't tell me you forget to mphff! " her eyes went wide as Thane planted his mouth on hers.

She definitely was not expecting this! His mouth was hard and firm on hers and he had both his hands in her hair as if to keep her from moving. He suddenly let her go and she gasped out loud and stared up at him.

" I'm sorry I – " he spluttered and was blushing as he tried not to look at her. " I shouldn't have done that. "

" I, ah – " Sakura was still trying to get her thoughts together. Thane had just kissed her. Her first kiss.

" I guess I will talk to you later. " she watched as he retreated back towards the village and shook her head once again just to make sure she had cleared it. Dear Lord. What on earth was going on with Thane?

--

Over the next couple of days Sakura got swept up in an unreal fairytale. She would be innocently walking through the village when she would be tugged into a hidden alcove and Thane would smile down at her before he would gently kiss her and pull her to him before someone walked past.

They had begun this secret game and now seem reluctant to end it.

Their secret meetings occurred more than once and soon Sakura looked forward to the meetings when their kisses became more than just that rushed peck he had surprised her with days beforehand.

Sakura had even started to suspect that this was what Catriona had sent her this way for. What else was significant that indicated that she was meant to be doing otherwise? The people in the village refused to listen to her words on mending the rift so she gave up and let herself fall for the young boy who stole her breath away.

But they became so swept up in each other that they didn't see the trouble brewing around them.

--

The cool, night air held the scent of summer flowers and warm caresses as two young lovers snuck away into the night. Sakura giggled as Thane backed her up against the bark of one of the trees near the river where they had first met.

Their kisses were hot and fast as their hands roamed. The wind blew through the moonlit trees around them casting shadows around them to the sound of the water flowing around them.

They were really getting into it when Sakura first heard it. She tensed and pushed Thane's chest to get his attention as well. When he realized that something was wrong, he listened too.

" It sounds like the fighting has begun again. " Thane whispered as he held Sakura close, leaning his forehead against hers.

" Thane we have to make it stop. It cannot go on like this forever. Someone will end up getting hurt. " Sakura replied with a massive attack of a guilty conscience. Here she was making out with Thane when they should be running to the source of the fighting and seeing what had caused it this time.

" Nothing we do or say is going to make them turn away from the paths that they have chosen. You know that. " he replied running his hands through her hair. He leant forward to kiss her again but she pushed him away frowning.

" Thane we have to try. " she begged her eyes reflecting the starlight.

" No Sakura. All I want is to be with you. " he leant over and kissed her again.

" Thaniel. " she warned and pulled away from him. " They might need out help. Come on! "

Thane sighed resigned and together they ran back to the village and gaped at the crowd that was gathered. Already the scene was ugly. Torches were lit and voices were raised in angry shouts. Rakes and farming tools were raised preparing to strike.

Sakura knew, with a sick sense of premonition that this time, a decision would be made. Something was in the air, something that spelt disaster. She sensed it in every muscle, every fiber that made up her being. Something bad was going to happen if she didn't stop it.

She ran towards the crowd, her sense of premonition fueling her forward until she was in the center of the crowd. The wind kicked up her hair and made it swirl around her face and she scanned the angry faces around her.

" What has happened to make you all act this way? " she demanded looking for someone to explain.

" So much for staying out of the way and letting that heathen have his way! " one man shouted pointing angrily toward Marsali and the others picking up the original argument.

" What are you talking about? " Thane asked walking up beside her.

" Draven has attacked Reesvale! " there was a collective gasp from Marsali's side of the divide and they all stared horrified.

" Where is Reesvale? " Sakura whispered to Thane.

" Close. " he replied stunned. " Very close. "

" I see. " she muttered in return.

" If we had gone and fought like we should have then this wouldn't have happened! We could have helped protect those poor people from their fate!! "

" _I lost three cousins! _"

" _My family had ties there!_ "

" _I was going to visit a friend there but –_ "

On and on the angry voices rose and shouted at each other. With each new voice raised Sakura grew angrier and angrier. She clenched her fists hard and Thane looked down at her worriedly as she stepped forward.

" _Then why the hell are you still standing here?!_ " Sakura shouted into the stunned silence.

" Why didn't you pack up and leave when you were so hell bent on taking on Draven? Why do you sit around here fighting with your family when you could be out there fighting the man you swear is your enemy? " her eyes flashed fire into the night.

" Why remain here if that is how you feel? You are all talk and no promise of anything to come and I will tell you why! It is because you are too scared to take on Draven and you know deep down in your hearts that that is the truth! You know if you leave you will never return here to your friends and family! "

" That is enough young lady. We took you into our village and took care of you and this is how you repay us? " one woman yelled angrily.

" I repay you by keeping your body from being buried in a nameless grave and your little ones crying out in the night for their mother! " Sakura retaliated harshly ignoring the gasp from the horrified mother.

She didn't see the look that crossed over Marci's face, who stood near her grandmother. She watched Sakura and then looked to the ground thoughts flickering across her face in quick succession. The night closed in around them, but for anyone who was looking, the torch light revealed her clenched fists as Sakura's words rang through the angry crowd.

" You think I lie about Draven? " Sakura shouted turning full circle to glare at them all. " I fought his men – " she dimly heard their gasps and saw their stares. " – and I watched so many fall. " she cried angrily. " They were well trained and well prepared that we lost many of our own men. Friends that I had made during my training and in one instant, they were gone never to be seen again. " she swallowed the lump in her throat.

" This fight must end tonight! " Sakura continued to yell looking at the faces among the crowd.

" It is ridiculous! Draven is a murderer! Why stain your hands with blood when you have no need to jump into the fight? Why lose fathers, sisters and brothers to a lost cause? "

" Listen to me, " she scanned the crowd pleading with them. " I know of terrible losses that have occurred. Similar situations where a tyrant was set lose and killed so many. " she thought of all the texts she had read in her father's library. " So many lives were lost because everyone thought that they could jump into the array and act the hero. Each and every one of them died. Families were torn apart and divided forever because they were too pig-headed to listen to common

sense! "

" Enough! We will settle this tonight once and for all. " another man shouted calmly and his friends cheered.

Sakura sighed with inner relief. Now maybe they would talk and sought this all out. No sooner had she completed the thought that the man yelled out a battle cry and charged towards Marsali and the others. He ran straight past Sakura and Thane and charged.

_It took 2 seconds for all hell to break lose. _

Screams of horror and indignation rent the air and Sakura could only stand stunned as blood spurted and Marci's small body jerked as blood splattered to the ground. Behind her, Marsali shook from horror.

" _Noooooooooo_! " Thane screamed and ran.

Everyone had stopped dead as the small child stood impaled on the end of the man's rake. The man himself trembled and stared at her wide eyed in shock and fear.

" Brother." Marci whispered and coughed, blood running down her chin as Thane ran to her.

" Marci no. " Sakura whispered and staggered forward, her eyes wide and holding stunned disbelief.

Marci's eyes found hers and she smiled weakly. She coughed again and the man dropped the weapon and fell to ground as if struck. Marci crumpled and Thane reached her before she hit the ground. He enclosed her small form in the safety of his arms and held her as closely as he could.

" Sa- kur-a…" she managed and everyone looked to the young warrior girl. " You are so.. " she gasped and tried again. " …right… The fighting needs to end. I see that… now… "

The fire flicked and clawed at the air as everyone listened above Marsali's wails and sobbing from some of the women in the crowd. A commotion behind her made Sakura turn to see Marci's uncle push his way though the crowd to stare in horror at his niece dying in the arms of his nephew.

" Listen to me everyone. " Marci cried softly. " Hear my last words. The fighting must end. I don't want us to be divided anymore. I want us all to be a family once again. Uncle I miss you so much. " her unfocused eyes raised to meet his across the crowd. Blood dripped in quick succession onto the ground forming a puddle around Thane's knees.

" Marci.. " he whispered.

" Sakura is right. " she wheezed. " Fighting only begets more fighting. If we go looking for the horror that is ripping apart the kingdom.." she gargled and blood oozed out of her wounds.

"… then it will surely find us here and kill us all. We must let those that can afford to fight do so."

She raised her eyes and met her brothers.

" We are unskilled and outnumbered when it comes to this battle brother."

She clutched at his arm suddenly as she tried to get breath and before anyone could do anything she jerked and feel lifeless in her brothers arms her last words to him dying in the air along with her young, tiny soul.

"…_Brother…do what is right… "_

No one moved. They all stared as if a nightmare that they couldn't wake up from. Sakura felt the tears gather and then a rage so strong raged through her. Marci had been her friend. Sure she had been a little shy and hard to get to know, but she had come to rely on the little girl since she had arrived.

She screamed her anger and sadness and pinned every single person that looked at her in surprise with hatred in her glare.

" I hope you are all happy! " she yelled. " Because of your pettiness and selfishness Marci is dead! You all took an innocent life because you couldn't act like the adults you are supposed to be and realize the mistakes that you were making! A life has been lost and it can never be brought back. Never! " she screamed, tears running down her face.

She located the man that had killed Marci and charged him. He screamed and tried to scramble to his knees before Sakura jumped him. She was numb to the pain as her fists pummeled and bruised. She shrieked her indignation when she was bodily lifted off the bloodied man and shoved back a safe distance.

She looked up into Thane's cold eyes and snarled. She pushed him hard in the chest that sent him back a pace or two and then she picked up the bloodied rake that had killed his sister and watched him flinch, pain across his face.

She swung it and with all her might, slammed the end of it into the ground. Blood ran down the stick and they all looked at the weapon sticking out of the ground.

" Let it all be a reminder of what transpired here tonight. " Sakura said coldly refusing to look at anything but the rake. " Look upon this and know that you are all to blame. " and with that she turned and fled into the night.

--

Thane stood on the outskirts of the village on a small hill that looked down at the road that lead to the other villages a few days away. The grass covered his boots and rustled as the wind shot past in a blur tangling his hair and making his tunic cling to his skin briefly.

A familiar scent reached him and he tensed. He knew she was there but he couldn't turn and face her yet. Things were too raw for him still and for him, her bright emerald eyes held memories and emotions that he couldn't risk seeing if he wanted to keep his sanity.

" Thane I – " her voice rose about the wind uncertain of the welcome he would give her.

" Go away Sakura. I can't talk to you right now. " he relied softly.

" I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but you have to know – "

" Please Sakura. " he closed his eyes and let the wind play with his bangs. " I can't – "

" It is not your fault for what happened. If anyone is to be blamed it is me. Catriona said that I was here for a reason I just didn't realize that that was what I was meant to prevent. "

" No, how could you when you were too busy kissing me. " he laughed coldly.

Sakura flinched like he had slapped her.

" You didn't mind at the time. " she snapped back angrily.

" My mistake. "

" Don't take your self hatred out on me. We both were helpless and we – "

" Sakura I wish I had never met you. " the words were spoken so casually that when they registered, she was left stunned.

" So everything we shared? " she whispered softly her young heart breaking at the betrayal she felt.

" A silly distraction. " he looked up to look once more at the sky.

Suddenly near by a loud wolf howl rent the air and they both froze and listened. Sakura caught her breath at the familiar sound. She knew it as she had come to know herself and unconsciously she stepped up next to Thane and cupped her hands to her mouth. She sucked in a lungful of air and howled right back.

The small hill was silent after the call except for the wind brushing past. She could feel Thane's eyes cast upon her for the first time and she turned and looked up at him sadly through her fringe. She was too hurt to meet him head on.

" Guess that decides it. " she smiled wanly. " I was wondering what I was going to do with myself now that I am out casted. Now I know. " she turned away and looked down the long road that stretched before them.

" What did you do just now? " he couldn't help himself. He had to know.

" Saying hello to a friend. " she replied quietly. " At least for the time being, no matter how stupid or smart I am, he always seems to come for me in the end. "

Thane's blood boiled with jealousy. There was a man out there that could wolf call like she could? Why hadn't he appeared until now? Second thought, why was he out there and not showing himself? Thane's gaze narrowed as she scanned the scenery.

" Is that comment directed at me specifically? " he demanded hotly returning back to the original subject..

" I don't know. You were the one after all that just told me that my use to you was over. Figure it out for yourself. " she returned with a flash of hurt fire in her eyes and she turned away.

Thane clenched his hand and refused to watch her walk away.

--

Sakura stood once again on the small hill looking down at the road mapped out in front of her. It was dangerous to head the way Draven was but wasn't it written some where that if you walked where a fire had already been that you wouldn't get burnt again?

She remembered that morning when she had gone in to visit with Marsali and try and mend the bridge between them.

_The sunlight has spilled into the small room where she had woken up – it would be about three weeks ago now. Time had a tendency to fly by if you got caught up in the past. Marsali was sitting near the window looking out, but she knew that Sakura was there._

" _Marsali may I come in? " she had asked tentatively._

_There was no response from the old woman._

_She walked into the room and stood just behind her so she could look out the window. How could things have come to this? They were so happy these last few weeks despite the all the trouble, but now everything was scattered._

" _Marsali I can't say how many times I wish I could have taken it all back and changed things some how. I am so sorry. " she watched her old back stiffen and tense. " I'm – I'm leaving Marsali. " that got the old woman's attention she saw by the slight tilt of her head towards her._

" _I will be forever grateful for you saving me and helping me back to health. I know it is true when I say that good healers are good to find these days. " literally._

" _But none the less, I know I am not welcome here anymore. " she felt the tears well up and she dashed them away with the back of her hand quickly. " But I have a favor to ask you if I may. I ask that if you can – can you give this to Catriona and tell her it is from me. She will know what to do with it. " Sakura held out the tiny rolled up parchment with Marci's lament on it. _

_After a moment Marsali's old hand came up and took the proffered paper and placed it in her lap._

" _It will be done. "_

" _Thank you Marsali. " Sakura whispered softly._

" _What about Thane? " she asked suddenly. " You know he cares for you. "_

" _I don't thinks so Marsali. He told me in his own words that he never wanted to see me again. I was just a distraction as far as he was concerned. " she saw Marsali stiffen and she turned her head away thinking that she was the one to blame on this as well and didn't want to see the triumphant look on the old woman's face. Why hadn't her father ever warned her about how dangerous love could be?_

" _I must go now Marsali. " she turned away and headed for the door. " Thank you for everything. I will never forget this place or you. Goodbye. "_

" _How did you meet him? " Marsali's voice croaked and Sakura stopped in her tracks._

" _I beg your pardon? " _

" _You said that you have fought Draven. How did you survive? " the command was snapped out angrily._

_Sakura knew she could walk out the door refusing to answer, but she was young and foolish and she still held trust with the old woman who had saved her. She turned and pinned the old woman sitting in the chair with the sunlight falling down upon her with a look that she had not yet perfected with in the _Rebellion. _It was aloof and slightly disinterested but Marsali could see straight through it to the terror hidden beneath._

" _I never laid eyes on the man, " she began and saw the angry frown of disbelief cross Marsali's face but continued regardless. " but I saw his influence over those that he trained and fought with. It scared me. " it was a simple statement that held heavy truth._

" _Then how did you end up in the skirmish in the first place? " Marsali demanded._

_Sakura turned and let herself be drawn back into he memories of the days spent in the _Rebellion_. Her back straightened and she held herself with pride and dignity – two things that Tori had managed to knock into her head painfully until she got it._

" _I was there because we launched an attack against Draven. " she replied honestly. _

" _Who are you?! Who do you work for?! " Marsali's eyes were wide with fright and fear. _

_Sakura placed her hand on the door latch and opened it slightly and spoke – her mind reliving the fire, smoke and the destruction she had helped wrought._

" _I was a part of the _Rebellion_. " she heard the sharp intake of air from behind her but stubbornly kept her gaze focused in front of her. " And as blood as my oath, I will never be a part of it ever again. "_

" _Wait! " she heard Marsali call out behind her but she fled downstairs and grabbed her bag from the table and ran out the door. There her secret was out and there was no way in hell she was sticking around to have her judgment fall down upon her._

Now she stepped forward and took the first step towards her latest journey. Who knew where she would end up but all she knew was that she didn't care as long as she could remain alive, forget her betrayed heart, and find a way for her to return home.

She was a fair distanced from the small hill when she heard her name shouted above the wind. She turned and held the short strands of hair out of her eyes as she looked back at the figure standing on the hill.

_Thane._

Her heart lurched and pain flared again. How could he have used her that way and then turn his back on her? Everything seemed to slow as they watched each other, the wind dancing and swaying around them but for them, time came to a stop and stood still. At her side, her fist clenched and she frowned. No, she wouldn't be used that way and then discarded. She knew in her heart that that was wrong and Thane had wronged her indeed. So she turned around and then balked.

_Was that two pointy ears mingled in amongst the tall grass?_

As she stared, two dark eyes and a black nose emerged, and for the first time in hours she smiled. She lowered her bag and knelt down and waited completely forgetting that a figure was watching her upon the top on the hill behind her.

A huge furry body bounded over the grass and vaguely she heard someone shout something but in her joy at seeing Wolf she remained oblivious as she wrapped her arms around the warm, furry body and buried her head into his fur. He yipped and made strange, short howling noises and she laughed and hugged him tighter until he ducked his head and escaped her hold making her laugh.

He then leapt forward and gave her three quick nips on leg making her squeal in surprise. He lowered his head and met her shocked eyes and hoped she was smart enough to understand the meaning behind his frustration at loosing her all the time.

She kept his gaze while she rubbed at the sore spots and then tilted her head to the side watching him. Then she surprised them both by smiling and running her hands over his head.

" I'm sorry. I'll try not to slip away again. You'll just have to keep a closer eye on me. " she stuck her tongue out at him and then leapt to her feet and sprinted away into the bordering foliage, her laughter ringing clear.

_She didn't look back._

_And so, didn't see the look on the face of the figure standing stationary on the hill, the wind blowing through his bangs._

_TBC_

_--_

Please review and let me know what you think. I really do appreciate all tips and comments.

_**Author's Comments:**_

What a sad chapter. I hated killing off poor Marci but I needed to create the atmosphere to depict how troubled these times really are. I don't know if I am portraying Sakura's innocence and young age here but I want my readers to understand her character as much as they possibly can. To be in a whole new place, no experience, nothing and to be battling wars, greed and blood lust - it is chaos and then there is this sense that there is a great destiny lying over her head. She is meant to be doing some great mission or so it seems, but she had no clue what that is at the moment so she is floundering a bit trying to get her head around it all.

With that I will let you go to the next chapter.


	14. Seige of Nara Temple

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Siege of Nara Temple

_I do not own CCS or any of the characters. This story is pure fiction and is not based on any form of story but the one that I writing. Yes other stories have influenced this fic like Diana Gabaldon's Cross Stitch series but as claimed above I am not ripping off her own wonderful work so please don't accuse me of it. Thank you_

_--_

**Time & Again - The Queen of Darkness**

_Li opened one amber eye to look at the sleeping form of the young girl that lay nestled near the fire not too far away from him. He made sure to wake like this every half an hour to make sure she was still there. He couldn't count how many times since he had first joined up with her that she had disappeared or landed herself in dangerous situations. _

_Was all his past arrogance and spoilt ways coming back to haunt him? Was she his punishment for a past spent indulging instead of fighting? Seeing that Sakura still slept he closed his eye and settled down once again._

_She had been obedient since their reunion last week he had to admit. After the three nips he'd given her in punishment for giving him premature grey she had seemed to understand his concern (not fear) and remained close to him since._

_He opened his eyes and raised his head from his front paws and looked over towards the wayward girl. She had a small frame and he suspected that she wouldn't grow any more. Young women, he had noticed older than her, seemed to be the same size. He watched the fire reflect in her short brown hair and watched it turn an almost honey, gold colour. Why did he watch her like this?_

_He sat up and curled his tail around his front paws and continued to watch her, his ears twitching picking up all the sounds of the night. Her side lifted and fell with the slow breath of deep sleep. She could sleep through anything despite the training she had received back at the _Rebellion_._

_What was her purpose here? _

_He knew he had no purpose, he had accepted that fact long ago when his honor had been stripped from him and he had been proven the fool he had been. Shame was a hard burden to bear especially when he had nothing._

_Nothing but this small girl._

_The Mountain Witch had said that he had to protect her at all costs. What the hell was that meant to mean?! What was this small girl that he had to keep her safe instead of cutting the burden and continuing living his life?_

_He stiffened when she rolled over in her sleep and he then suddenly found himself captured with dark eyes as she watched him._

" _Wolf. " she whispered. " Promise me that you will never leave me. " she pleaded._

_He jerked back surprised. Was she a witch too? Could she read his mind? He quickly thought of the kill he had made last night but she turned her face away and stared up at the stars above them. Ok, obviously not he thought relaxing._

" I thought I had a friend back there._ " she whispered and he stiffened remembering the tall figure that had watched them when he had found her again._

" For the first time since I have been here I felt like I had someone that I could defend on. Someone that could help ease my pain of being alone_. " she turned in time to see him look angrily away. What was here for then? Didn't he stick around to help her?_

" Oh Wolf come here_. " she held out her hand for him to come to her._

_He allowed his anger one more moment and then walked toward her and sat stiffly beside her not quite at reach of her fingers but close enough. _

_Apparently not close enough for her._

_She sat up and reached across the space between them and wrapped her arms around him. He whined in surprise but she snuggled deeper and shifted closer. _

" I adore you Wolf. I enjoy every moment that you are by my side. Every time my heart cries for you to be there you come and I am so happy! I just wish that I could have someone that could talk back. Someone who could understand my pain._ " she pulled back and looked at him._

" _What about my pain? " he thought. " I hurt too. "_

_She must have read his pain because her green eyes went misty and she sniffed. She leant forward and kissed him on his forehead and he shook his head and looked at her startled making her laugh._

" Promise me Wolf._ " she sobered and looked at him. " _Promise that no matter what happens to us we will always have each other_. " she held out her hand and he looked up and studied her._

_Was it only him or did she sense the strange feel to the air? If things like this made moments in time to be remembered, Li would stake his life that this was one of those moments. He sniffed and then placed his paw in hers, careful not to scratch her with his claws._

_He watched her smile bloom and he swallowed knowing that he was going to be run flat on his feet before this was over, whenever "this" was. She snuggled down and yawned. She beckoned him to sleep next to her and he did so knowing that he was far too gone now to change anything._

_--_

_Li lead the way heading towards the town. They had no money to stay at an inn and they had both been sleeping beside the road as night closed in over them so he had decided that he would lead them to the nearest town and see if he could nudge his young ward into something that would make them some money. After all Sakura was trained with weapons (though not as well as he would have liked) so hopefully she could use that head of hers for something useful instead of getting them into trouble._

_They walked into the town and he ignored the looks that people gave them. He had better things to worry about than stupid people's lack of mental capacity towards anything abnormal. He had to keep her fed and warm._

_His ears pricked and he turned his head to look down the street to where a group of people were congregated. There were some people on horses and his hackles rose. The army couldn't be here could it? Draven was erratic with his conquests but he didn't strike so quickly after he attacked so fiercely. _

" I wonder what is going on?_ " Sakura muttered and started towards the group._

_Li growled low in his throat and ignored the startled looks the people nearby sent him. Where the hell was this chit's common sense?! He leapt after her and stepped in front of her nearly tripping her._

" Careful Wolf_. " she chided briefly looking at him before she looked back up at the group on horses with their banners and uniforms she noticed now that she was closer._

_Li could do nothing less he bite her and draw attention to them so he kept his guard up._

_--_

Sakura ducked behind some crates and watched the small gathering from a safe distance. She listened to the tall man calling out to the crowd and his words carried across the busy street to her.

" Those of you that can wield arms we are interested in hiring your services! " he yelled and saw the wary faces look at each other. Even here the news of the war was one of the most talked about.

" What do you require men to wield weapons for? " one woman demanded holding her cooking spoon..

" For the Rebellion! " the man yelled back.

Behind the crates Sakura went white and swayed. Wolf growled low in his throat and looked up at Sakura worriedly.

" We are going to make a small attack on Draven's supply station and if we succeed we will severely hinder his army and therefore we can make room for Nara to attack further up north. "

Sakura gasped and looked down at Wolf. Someone was going to attack Draven's army? Did they not know the extent of it? She stepped out from behind the crates and stumbled towards the crowd, Wolf trailing beside her.

" How far is this supply station? " one man called. Beside him his wife and son looked up at him horrified.

" Three days ride. " the young man replied.

" Then count me in. " the man replied ignoring his family's shocked gasps.

" No! "

Every one turned and looked at Sakura as she stood pale and looking scared behind them all.

" What did you just say? " another member of the Rebellion demanded.

" I said no. You mustn't go up against Draven. He is a murderer and his army is too strong. No small amount of weapons and men are going to make a difference. He is a tyrant! "

Murmurs started and then every one was talking amongst themselves. The young man standing next to the horse tried to regain their attention but already people were turning away and shooting wary looks behind them.

Sakura watched them all leave and thanked Kami that they would not be losing their lives. She felt a prickle over her skin and looked up to meet the furious gazes of the Rebellion members. She stepped back and was preparing to run when the young man that had been talking withdrew his sword.

The other members looked at him sharply but he ignored them charging Sakura instead. She tensed and ducked to the side kicking out as she had been trained to do and had some small satisfaction seeing the sword go skittering out of his grip. He looked at her surprised before he lunged knocking her onto the ground. They rolled and grappled, getting dirt all over them before Sakura used the momentum of rolling around to get her legs under her and kick up sending her opponent flying sideways into the dirt beside her. He went to get to his feet but found the tip of his sword pointing to his throat and relaxed.

Sakura was breathing hard but it wasn't from being unfit but from adrenaline. She backed away and threw the sword well out of reach. The young man was looking up at her warily. Wolf gave a yip of warning but it was already too late. A blow landed to the back of her head and she crumbled to the ground as her world went dark.

--

Sakura came too groggily and cringed when the lump on the back of her head throbbed painfully. She sat up and waited for her vision to clear. She looked around the small camp and wondered where on earth she was. She could see people milling about sharpening swords and other weapons, others cooking near the fire and many more preparing but for what she didn't know.

She looked closer around her and spotted Wolf sitting near her regarding her guardedly. She reached out and patted his head in comfort but her eyes strayed and looked around her again. She spotted the same group that claimed that they were from the '_Rebellion_' and watched them as they argued.

--

" You idiot! " A tall woman with black hair and piercing gold eyes glared. " You want to sacrifice yourself like some heroic fool?! "

" Well we have to get inside somehow! " a tall man with black hair and blue eyes yelled back.

" I am not sacrificing you like some cow to the slaughter! "

" You have no say in this Delayea! We must get inside the monastery at all costs! "

" Keep yelling like that and we won't have to get inside the monastery. They'll have heard you and come charging. " a younger woman with light purple hair and soft pink eyes replied calmly.

The one called Delayea straightened and breathed in calmly before she pinned the man with a cold gaze.

" You will not be sacrificed and that is final." She looked over and saw that Sakura was awake and nodded as if she had come to some conclusion. She glared at her companion once more and then stalked off towards the awoken girl.

The two figures watched her go and the man sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

" Why can't she see that my plan is the best there is? "

" Maybe it is because she doesn't want to loose her lover. " the young woman replied and shot him a sarcastic glance. She made it well known how she felt about the two captains warming each other blankets at night and whenever there was a spare moment for a quick tryst.

" Harmony as I have said once before it is none of your business what Del and I – "

" The stakes are higher now you idiot or are you too tangled up in the bed sheets to see what is in front of you? " she cut him off ruthlessly. " I maybe the youngest member here but I am not stupid. " she snarled and turned on her heel and walked away.

--

" I see that you are awake. "

" Yes and I want to know where I am and why I am here. " Sakura replied firmly.

" Anything else I can do for you? " Delayea arched her brow sarcastically.

" Yes, you can tell me who slugged me so I can repay them in kind. " Sakura glared.

" That would have been Harmony I'm afraid. She is quite a contradiction to her name as I am sure you will come to tell as time goes by. Don't let the name fool you. She is far from harmonious. She would rather kill the rat rather than try to trap it. "

"I see… " Sakura replied feeling a shiver go down her spine.

" But for your other questions you are in the camp of the Rebellion - Second Branch. I brought you here since it is very clear to me that you are a part of the Rebellion yourself with the way you fought back there. "

" I'm sorry to disappoint you but I am not with the Rebellion nor have I ever been. " Sakura lied as she struggled to her feet and waited for the world to stop spinning. Wolf's hackles had rose as soon as the questions had been asked and now he inched closer to Sakura to protect her if the need arose.

Delayea didn't miss the action and smiled to herself as she regarded the young woman. It was clear that she was lying but why? She knew that style of fighting better than the back of her hand. It was the way that they all knew and why they were mostly so successful. If only this Draven hadn't shown his ugly head. They would have been the best society ever formed.

" You are a poor liar. I know a member when I see one. You have the proud carriage that we are bear and you fight exactly the same. The way you have shifted on your feet preparing to flee is exactly the way we are trained but the question is what branch are you from and why are you pretending that you are not part of something that is clearly a part of you? "

" There are more of you? " Sakura squeaked fear rising quickly in her.

" Ah, a newbie then. You ran away from the branch that was teaching you because they failed to train you properly. You got scared and ran away when you couldn't hack the training. It happens all the time. " Delayea smirked and loved the look of horror on the young woman's face. Yes they definitely had a runner on their hands. She would have to tell Marcas later. If he pleased her.

" No matter, " she continued. " We will get you set up and then we will see how far you got into your training. Then depending on how good you are you can help us prepare for the attack on Nara Temple. "

" The what? " Sakura squeaked again and tried to clear her throat.

" Nara Temple. It is where that bastard has his supplies stored for his army. "Delayea almost spat with hatred.

" Draven? "

" Yes who else?! "

" I see. So you are going to attack the main food source, therefore limiting what he can do and hopefully making his men starve? Then when his men are weak you will hope to stage an attack against them? " Sakura murmured looking down at the ground and therefore missing Delayea's astonished look.

" How far did you get into your training? " Delayea demanded.

" Sakura looked up and met her gaze with a blank look. " Not very far…"

Delayea was prevented from further comment when someone called her and she knew she couldn't ignore them when they were in the critical stages of final preparation and the man signaling her was one of her main tactical strategists. She shot Sakura one final measuring look and then hurried over to the one's that had called her.

Sakura sagged with relief and then looked down at Wolf. His expression was the same as what she was thinking.

_Run…_

She inched out of the camp trying to appear like she was watching everything that was going on but when she got further out of the camp she picked up the pace and tried to make out she wasn't running away when in fact she was.

She thought she was doing pretty well until leaves suddenly fell down in front of her followed by a blurred figure. Sakura had two seconds to see the small figure hunched in front of her on the ground before it moved with lightning speed and a fist connected with her jaw and sent her sprawling backward. A hard kick sent her collapsing to the ground and vicious snarl was the only key that Wolf had leapt over her body and was rushing forward to defend her.

She turned and saw light purple hair and flashing pink eyes before she watched the young woman block an attack by Wolf. Whoever she was she was very strong. Sakura jumped to her feet and ignored the pain as she watched Wolf brace himself and launch himself with fangs bared. He was blocked once again by the unknown woman.

Wolf caught her gaze and jumped back as Sakura leapt over Wolf and slammed herself into her attacker. She heard Wolf's snarl of anger and blocked her opponent's fist before jumping back to avoid a knee to her stomach. Whoever this girl was she was furious and determined to beat the hell out of her.

Sakura ducked and brought back all the memories of training and trying to beat Tori all of those times. This woman was faster in a way that Tori could never be and much, much faster. Sakura struck out and had the satisfaction of racking her nails down the woman's cheek.

She snarled at Sakura and struck out furiously. Sakura managed to grab both the young woman's hands in a tight grip and the two of them struggled for domination of the match with their arms shaking with the effort. Sakura felt the young woman shift slightly and she bent out of reach missing another knee to her solar plexus. Sakura however, saw stars when the other girl smashed her head into Sakura's.

She crumpled and received a sharp kick to the side making her cry out in pain. There was a ferocious snarl and Sakura felt the air stir as fur flew passed her face and heard the impact as the young woman braced herself against Wolf. She heard his jaw snap after her throat and her grunt as he fought to keep him at bay.

Sakura looked up in time to see the young girl slip in the wet soil and land heavily on her knee. She winced in pain and Wolf snapped her shoulder in his jaw and clamped hard. She screamed in agony and all Sakura could do was listen to the deep growl of anger emit from his throat as her vision swarm.

The woman brought her fist up and slammed into Wolf's side. He yelped but still held on. She rammed her fist into his side again and again. Sakura saw red. She crouched and leaped at the young woman wrapping her hands around the young bitch's neck. She knew Wolf was still chewing into her shoulder but that would never do. She wanted the satisfaction of killing the bitch for hurting him so. She gently kneed Wolf out of the way and shoved the bitch down onto the ground straddling her.

Pink eyes watched her fiercely; light purple hair splayed out around her amongst leaves, dirt and sticks as she lay there and let Sakura take her. Wolf whimpered and Sakura heard the group of people before they were surrounded.

" What the hell?! " Delayea demanded as she came into the midst of it all.

" Apologize for attacking my Wolf!! " Sakura demanded releasing her hands so the woman could breath and then clamping then shut again. " Tell me you're sorry!! "

" Harmony what the hell - ?! " a male voice began.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and looked down at the woman – more girl than anything – that Delayea had warned her about.

Hard hands wrapped themselves around Sakura's waist and she was bodily lifted from the bitch – Harmony she corrected. Her hands held onto her throat as long as she was able enjoying the red look to Harmony's face as she did so until she was pulled back far enough that she could no longer reach Harmony.

" Apologize!! " she screamed hysterically kicking and wriggling making it hard for her captor to hold onto her properly.

" What is going on here?! " Delayea demanded once again as Harmony choked and tried to get her breath back.

Sakura elbowed the man behind her and turned to glare at Delayea. " Your little minion jumped out of a tree and slugged me. She then attacked my Wolf and he attacked her in defense of me. "

" Harmony is this true? " Marcas the one behind Sakura asked.

" She – " Harmony croaked and then tried again. " She – Was – Running – "

" So you attacked her? " Delayea demanded. She watched Harmony nod.

" I will deal with you later. Right now you need a physician. Marcas, get her back to the camp. "

" Don't you think – " he began but Delayea swiped her hand through the air angrily and silenced him.

" Time is running out quickly and we don't have the time to be wasting. Harmony you need to be fully operational for the attack and I will not have anything ruined now because of this mishap. I will deal with the girl and you – " she turned to look at Marcas. " will do as I say and take Harmony to the physician. "

Sakura was released and she turned to look at the man that Delayea was speaking to and made a mental note to be wary of him. Her gaze went back to Harmony. She saw the deep wound on her shoulder and the blood running freely down the young girl's side and she glared hating the feelings raging inside her. She felt her blood heat when she relived the young woman slamming her fist into Wolf's side. She clenched her fists and tried to calm herself.

The crowd dispersed and Sakura was left stroking her fingers through Wolf's fur as Delayea turned to her. The look on the woman's face made Sakura swallow hard and wish she had been successful at running away.

" Harmony was correct in the assumption that you were escaping wasn't she? " 

" There was no need for her to hit so hard. " she sounded petulant and childish to own ears but she didn't care. Her jaw throbbed along with her sides and chest from the lightning-speed jabs, kicks and punches. Within seconds Sakura had been truly defeated and her pride was not happy about the fact either which made it so much harder to bear.

" If we were not about to stage an all out attack against Nara Temple I would question you thoroughly but there is no time. Instead you will be assigned to stay by me in the battle and help me take the temple and destroy Draven's food supply. We'll make that snake pay one way or the other. "

" I don't know what you are planning. How am I supposed to help" Sakura asked. " In case you haven't noticed I am not in the best physical condition thanks to you munchkin. "

" I will brief you. Now come, oh and by the way, " she turned and looked over her shoulder at Sakura. " The animal stays behind. I do not take wild animals into a battle. Say your goodbye's and then hurry up. I will not waste any more time. " she held up a hand when Sakura opened her mouth to protest. " No. Say goodbye and then join me. " and with that she walked away.

" Why do I keep running into people like that? Always dictating to me and never listening to me. I'm starting to think I took my freedom of speech for granted. " Sakura muttered and then looking down at Wolf trying to ignore the look in his amber eyes.

" You heard her. I have no choice –_ again_.. " Sakura replied sarcastically running her hand through his fur.

Wolf stepped forward and whined and she smiled sadly.

" I'm sorry. I have to go. " she ran her hand through his fur one last time and then turned and walked away from him.

--

_Damn it!! _

_Why the hell did this always happen?! He watched her walk away and continued to swear thoroughly in both Wolf and human. Once again he was completely useless and unable to prevent her from being sucked into trouble._

_The thought of Draven being around the temple and taking her as his hostage had a cold sweat breaking out through his fur. Who knew what that tyrant would do with such a naive and gullible child?_

_But what could he do?_

_--_

The monks of Nara Temple had sensed that something was amiss in the air and had been on guard for the last two weeks. The head monk, who was a cautious man by nature, had sent a message to the man that sent a generous sum for the monastery to continue living peacefully for the next twenty years.

The reply had been quite swift considering the lack of communication available. He had read the missive and sighed knowing that this was the beginning of something that would either make them or break them. He just had to convince the other monks that what he was going to be asking of them was for the best. That there would be light on the other side of such actions.

The monks were not swayed so easily but when he put it in simpler terms – act or die – they were more willing to go along with his plans. They dug trenches around the temple and built several other improvised defenses that they saw fitting. Draven sent them a generous supply of bows and arrows and naginata's for it was for certain that what ever enemy came at them there would be those on horses and the long spear-like weapon would be excellent to fend them off with.

It was a misty morning that dawned when one of the monks on guard duty ran through the halls of the monastery shouting that there were figures coming out of the mist towards them. A large gong was sounded and every monk available ran to pick up their weapons and braced themselves for attack.

--

" …_They have every defense imaginable up and running on that place. Not to mention the weapon supply. Draven has them well equipped with bows and arrows. That is as much as I could get before the alarm was sounded_. "

" Hmmm….. " Delayea pondered thoughtfully as she watched the Nara Temple in the distance.

"What are the orders? "

" We attack as planned. " she replied. " Just be on guard. "

" Yes milady. I will spread the order immediately. "

Sakura watched the young man jog towards the gathering of soldiers before her troubled gaze turned and rested on the temple in the distance. The mist was swirling around them providing enough cover without hindering them completely. Her clothes were damp and the wind was cool enough to make her shiver.

She watched the soldiers prepare their weapons and make for the front line of the attack. Next to her Delayea swung up into the saddle of her bay horse and nudged it forward. Across from her was Marcas on his black waiting for her.

Sakura sighed and prayed for courage as she took one step than another towards the battle field. Delayea had made it plain that that was where she was expected to be. Sakura's senses screamed for her to run. What if Delayea received news from Tatsuya and they discovered that she, the traitor, the deserter was amongst them once again? It would cause all sorts of problems. What if they sent Tori and Julian after her?

Sakura stood beside Delayea and waited.

" Heads up. " Sakura looked up confused before Delayea gripped her wrist and hauled her up behind her in the saddle.

" Hey – wha? "

" You ride with me. It will be interesting to see your take on what happens today. " Delayea replied smirking and then walked her mount towards the front line.

--

" Here they come!!" the monks yelled readying their arrows.

--

" _Charge!!_ "

--

The monks of the temple waited bravely as the Rebellion charged towards them. Listening to the war cries and the roar of their leader, the monks raised their bows and aimed. Arrows flew through the air followed by cries of pain and outrage as friends and comrades were struck down.

From the back of Delayea's horse Sakura turned her head away.

Delayea's hands tightened on her reins as she watched her men suffer. She watched more arrows rise up into the air, a black cloud of impending death and raised her voice across the din. She ordered them to fall back and regroup. She needed to think.

Marcas was shouting at her, commanding her to attack but she knew they had to do this. She turned in the saddle and met the young woman's gaze. She saw the wariness in the emerald eyes and the fear but they had no time for this.

" What would you do? "

" Wha - ? "

" I said what would you do faced with this situation!! " she yelled.

" I would retreat, find enough coverage to hide us and make a sneak attack to the rear of the temple. Once you get inside you don't have to worry about arrows as they are not meant for close combat. You will need to distract them from the fact that you are sneaking up on them though. That is the biggest drawback. "

"Marcas go to Harmony's regiment and tell her to retreat. Get her inside and tell her to attack. She is to kill as many as possible and seize all weapons. We will ride in and distract them to cover her. "

He nodded and rode off. Delayea breathed deeply and kept her goal tightly within her mind. They would win this. There was no room for failure.

She watched Harmony's group retreat and didn't need to watch her to know that she took her regiment to the trees. It was quiet on the battle field while they waited. Her horse twitched its tail in anticipation and nervousness. She tightened her hands and then unclenched them while they waited.

Sakura shifted and swallowed nervously.

" Let's go. " she nudged the horse forward and nodded for all the other mounted soldiers to gather near her. They followed without question.

They started to trot, then to canter before Delayea urged them into a full blow gallop. Everything seemed to slow down for Sakura as they neared the temple. Her heart seemed to thump along in time with the horse's hooves beneath them. Her breathing took over her hearing and time seemed to slow as she watched Delayea's hair flick out behind her like it was swimming in water.

They turned slightly to navigate a small slope and Sakura saw ahead of them to the Temple and cried out in fear as several other mounted warriors got to the temple gates before them. She watched as they shouted out warnings as their mounts were impaled by the naginata's the monks wielded.

Blood splattered everywhere and soldiers fell under the wounded mounts as they thrashed trying to rid themselves of their pain. Several monks went down under hooves and horseflesh. Marcas swerved to the right and drew out his sword. He charged the monks and used his sword as a leverage to slice through the naginata's and splinter them.

Delayea yelled orders above the screams and the bloodshed and turned her mount to charge against the main gates. She feinted and pulled back at the last moment and Sakura realized that she was biding time until Harmony got inside to clear a path through.

The monks yelled and raced down the steps of the temple to face them. Sakura withdrew her sword and kept her gaze sharp. She didn't want to fight but she would not be attacked unnecessarily.

It seemed like hours and Sakura had enough time to see that at least a quarter of Delayea's men were fallen – dead, dying or injured. She heard their agony and her heart bleed with them. She heard another alarm sound and turned in the saddle to see that the gong had the monks turning back to the temple in confusion as smoke started to billow up from the rear of the temple.

" This is it!! " Delayea screamed to her men. " Use their confusion for it will be their weakness!! Get inside and kill everyone!! "

Sakura watched as Delayea's soldiers swarmed the front gates, their swords and weapons raised in preparation to attack. She watched them hack and slice at the monks and she heard their screams and cries of outrage as they fell and lay bleeding staring at their dead comrades before the Reaper claimed them.

Delayea nudged her horse into a canter heading for the front gates. They jumped over the fallen and rode into the main courtyard, the clip clop of hooves echoing off the high walls of the temple. Delayea jumped down from her horse and surveyed their surroundings as chaos and confusion reigned. Monks were falling in numbers, blood wetting the sacred floors and stone steps. Sakura looked around in horror at the slit throats and severed limbs.

" Find the store room. " Delayea ordered and ran off before Sakura had a chance to reply.

Sakura looked around and took in the layout of the temple. From her studies with her father she knew this simple layout and knew that the storeroom would be somewhere cool and dark. So she would need to get inside and look for a place down under ground like a cellar or a pantry.

She ran inside and hid when monks and comrades ran passed. She kept her sword handy but she didn't want to use it. She followed her senses and sure enough she found a small stair case that lead into a small cellar where grain and vegetables where kept.

Sakura got lost in thought for a moment. She had found the objective but what happens after all the fighting is done? The Rebellion would probably take the food and leave this place in ruins. Which from a strategic point of view would be the best option. But what would happen to her? She would be interrogated by Delayea, Marcus and probably that Harmony as well. She shivered with the thought. So her best option would be to stop standing around like a fool and get out of here fast.

Sakura discovered a leather bag amongst the grain bins and realized that this must be what the monks had used to plant their grain. She then proceeded to fill it up with as much grain as she could. With it she could survive without food for a while and not have to starve according to her survival tips 101. She would be sick of it in the end but it was far better than a rumbly stomach.

Running out of the cellar and keeping tabs of her surroundings, Sakura made a dash back to the main entrance. She would not dare go near the rear entrance for fear of running into Harmony once again.

She jogged down the long corridor of stone seeing through the windows that the fighting was still going on outside. How many monks resided here she wondered. She heard footsteps long before she saw a monk coming and ducked into the closest room closing the door silently behind her, hearing the lock click into place. She watched the shadow disappear down the hall and then turned to look around the small room. There was a window looking out into a small garden to her right full of flowers of every colour and height amongst the bushes. Her mind raced with the possibilities - she could jump out the window and escape over that wall.

Walking around the room Sakura looked around the desk and the bookshelves. The desk revealed letters from Draven himself and she snarled at them crunching them up and throwing them on the floor in disgust. She heard cries and screams of rage as she quietly snooped. She didn't want to hang around much longer but she didn't want to rush into danger either.

So this was what a real temple study looked like close up. It was plain but she couldn't help but feel serenity while she walked around the small room despite all the treachery that had been conducted here. There were small candle holders with half-burnt candles on them and a small desk with red pillows underneath along with calligraphy parchment and brushes left forgotten on the surface. On the back wall there was a relatively large bookshelf lined with ancient texts and scriptures. Sakura thought there was nothing other than that amongst the shelves but she discovered a secret compartment behind several books on the shelf.

It came away with a click and revealed a small box containing a pouch of gold coins that made her head spin. With this money she wouldn't have to sleep on the ground ever again! She slipped the pouch inside her tunic and went back to the box. All that remained was a small gold seal. It shimmered in the light from the open window, glowing gold like the sun. On the front there was a symbol of what appeared to be a dragon strangling a thorn vine. Her brow furrowed in confusion but she pocketed the item and turned sharply as the handle of the door turned and someone then banged on the wood once discovering that it was locked.

Sakura placed the box back and ran for the window. She leapt over the edge hearing the splintering of the door behind her. She ran for the wall and used her momentum to leap and catch the top of it. She scrambled nearly loosing her footing once she knelt on the top of the wall and heard the shout behind her to stop. Using her fear to carry her, she scanned the area around her quickly and then jumped down into the outer courtyard.

A monk charged her and she ducked bringing her sword up and around to cut the man open across the chest. He cried out in pain but it was not a fatal wound. Sakura used his hesitation to duck past him and make a run for the side entrance of the temple. She rounded a corner and slipped in a puddle of blood landing awkwardly. She heard a shout and looked up in fear towards the side gate of the temple as several other monks charged her.

Her sword caught the light as it circled around and struck against the weapons of the monks as she fought with determination and disabled them all before running for the exit. Sakura hid behind a massive statue as several of Delayea's men charged into the exit that she had just escaped from. She bated a breath and then she darted out from behind the statue and escaped out into the forest that surrounded the temple.

--

Bent over her knees she tried to catch her breath wondering what on earth she was going to do now. She looked around her and noticed how thick the trees and the bushes were. No wonder Harmony and her regiment were able to sneak up on the temple. She would be extremely lucky if no one found her out here.

Sakura walked on cautiously making sure to keep the noise level down. She didn't want anyone to find her. She pushed aside a thick branch and froze. The bushes in front of her rustled and she feared her heart had stopped. If a crazed monk came out charging her she wouldn't be responsible for her actions.

The bushes parted and out bounded a mass of chestnut hair and amber eyes. Wolf yipped excitedly and with his tail in the air he tugged at her leggings until she knelt down and followed him through the bushes.

" Wolf you are a genius. " she whispered minutes later in case someone were to hear her.

Harmony's horse stood grazing near by. Sakura surmised that Harmony had left the animal here while she snuck into the temple where blood lust and the need for fighting would have kept her busy. Her men obviously must have done the same but she couldn't see any other around.

She approached the horse and let it get familiar with her scent. Wolf kept a far enough distance away so he wouldn't spook it. Sakura, satisfied that they were now at least friendly with each other, jumped up into the saddle and nudge the horse forward. She was going to get out of this and nothing was going to stop her.

The cover of the forest didn't last for long and she soon found herself out in the middle of the open. She went straight into a gallop feeling her bones jar as she did so but she needed to get away from here as fast as she could. She knew that they could track her but she was too desperate to get plenty of distance between them before she sold the horse and made an anonymous escape.

--

" …The food storage has been located and we are currently in the process of removing it all and loading it on our carts for transportation. " the man bowed and walked away.

" And you said it was going to be a failure. " Delayea turned to Marcas and raised her brow haughtily.

" I conceded that I was incorrect milady. " he bowed before her and then straightened meeting her gaze. Delayea could see his wounded pride and smiled.

" A woman has to be right somewhere amongst a man's world now doesn't she? "

" All the monks are dead. " he stated.

" None surrendered. What did you expect? "

" Harmony could have spared some. "

" None accepted her conditions. " Delayea lifted her head pride stiffening her jaw.

" Oh well there is nothing to be gained from what is done. " Marcas replied running his hand down her cheek. " My men are currently searching the monk's rooms for anything that will be useful. "

" Draven was paying them off. There has to be a huge sum stored away here somewhere along with letters and documents of his validation. "

" My men will take care of it. Now come here. " he reached for her and drew her closer to him.

" We can't! " she hissed colour rising up on her face. " We are in the middle of - oh! " she choked on whatever she was about to say as his hand went between her thighs and caressed with familiarity. Marcas bent her back over the table that they were using as their operations desk and slid his hands up and under her tunic glorying in her soft moans.

The door suddenly flew open and Harmony walked in. She glared at them as they jerked apart, Delayea moaning in protest of the loss of pleasure.

" Can't you find some other time to rut instead of in the middle of a conquest? " she demanded.

" Can't you leave us alone and stop interrupting? " Marcas glared back.

" I would but if you two weren't so caught up in each other you would know that we have a slight problem. "

" What kind of problem? " Delayea demanded standing once again.

" The monk's study room has already been looted. The secret compartment has already been discovered and all the gold and anything else that was in there have been cleared out. However we do have the letters from Draven and we are able to use them to determine his position. "

" What?! " Delayea and Marcas demanded in union.

" See you would know this if you two weren't so … " she glared once again at them. " …busy. "

" Mind your tongue. Lead us to the study immediately. "

--

The three stood inside the monk's study and looked at the book shelf where the box lay opened and forgotten. Delayea stood with her fist clenched and she hissed angrily under her breath. Marcas's eyes were dark with anger as he turned to look out the window.

" My lady! " The three turned at once to see one of Harmony's regiment bowing before them. He turned and bowed once again to Harmony. " We regret to inform you that we cannot find your mount Lady Harmony. We went to collect the animal after we had gathered together and we are unable to find it. "

" What? " Harmony hissed and stormed out of the room. Marcas and Delayea shared looks before they too followed.

--

" I see…. " Harmony muttered as she crouched down on the ground tracking the prints with her fingers. " That bitch and her dog have escaped. "

" What?! " Delayea pushed forward until she was crouched down beside the young girl. " What do you mean escaped? "

" Can't you use your own eyes? " Harmony snapped. " These are Wolf prints. The little bitch has run off like she tried to do before I got a hold of her. But the question is – why is she desperate to get away? "

" I'll send men after her. " Marcas stepped away his cloak swirling around him.

" No – let her go. I'm more interested in finding out why she wasn't a part of the First Branch. "

Delayea jerked her gaze from the damp ground and looked at Harmony.

" Let's look into that shall we. I think it will prove quite _interesting_… "

The three stood, looking back at Nara Temple with the wind blowing through their hair. Their faces full of determination and anger. Harmony, splattered with blood, looked over the temple grounds and suddenly smirked, her anger dissipating with victorious triumph.

" Let's give Draven a little message shall we? One that is concise and perfectly understandable. "

" Hmmm… what do you have in mind? " Delayea asked shifting and meeting the young hellion's gaze.

--

The sound of horse's hooves churning up the ground echoed with the sound of burning wood and the roar of flames. Delayea and her team of Rebellion fighters rode out of the clouds of billowing smoke.

Marcas raised his sword its blade gleaming in the sunlight his hair whipping about him as his stallion whinnied and charged ahead.

Harmony smirked with sadistic pleasure and threw the torch to the ground behind her. It sparked and then spluttered fading away along with the sounds of Harmony's laugther.

--

The sky was a wash of oranges, reds, pinks and purples. The evening birds could be heard above the noise of the street below and Sakura snuggled down deeper into softness of the bed and yawned widely.

She had sold Harmony's horse back two towns past and had used the money to buy a night in this little inn. It was the best in town and most travelers stayed here so questions wouldn't be asked. Wolf was down on the floor near the fire gnawing on a ham bone that one of the serving girls had snuck in in exchange for a pat of the soft chestnut coat.

Sakura had smiled as she watched his disgruntled face as the young maid had run her hands through his coat. Sakura had laughed when the young girl had hit the right spot behind his ears and heard his whine in pleasure which allowed for more patting time.

" I wonder what happens now Wolf? " she muttered as she snuggled down and blinked her eyes sleepily.

She fell asleep listening to Wolf gnawing on his ham bone a smile on her lips.

--

TBC

Author's Notes

Ok just a little info so you are not completely lost. There are different branches of the Rebellion as it a county wide organization. They are the 'Justices of the Peace' kind of thing. And as you can see like all things, not all people are good. The second branch is a little coarser than the first branch. But I think that Sakura has just hit the tip of the ice berg so to speak about how power has taken hold of the Rebellion.

Secondly the attack on Nara Temple actually did happen. If you are curious about what happened just Google it. I changed the circumstances of course to better suit this story but I did borrow some of the key elements from that historic attack.

On that note I think I am going to step the game up now. I want to get into this more now so I am not going to be holding anything back. I don't want a long story as my chapters are long enough as it is so I am just going to get along with it.

I also want to thank the following:

**amberwolves** : Thank you for you inspiring review. Your kind words have meant a lot to me and I look forward to hearing from you in the future. I hope that I can please you as a writer of a OC story.

**Missy**: Yes I did already update the last chapter but due to several spelling errors I went back and re-submitted.

**Bayb-Tiger** – Thanks for pointing out the spelling errors and if you read above you'll understand why I re-submitted.

**Wezl** – Thank you for your reviews.

And thanks to all the others that have been reviewing too. It is appreciated.


	15. The End of All Things Known

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The End of All Things Known

**Time & Again - The Queen of Darkness**

'_It Is True That True Evil_

_Can Overcome Great Good'_

A booted foot kicked at the smoldering remains of Nara Temple. The ash scattered and blew away with the wind, a few hot sparks flaring and then dying slowly. The sunlight shimmered off armor as a tall man looked down at the remains.

" How did this happen? "

" We are investigating it as we speak milord. "

" You call yourself my right hand man and yet you cannot tell me who did this? " the man replied coldly.

" But Lord Draven – "

" Shut your mouth. " Draven snapped. " I don't need you to guess who has done this. All you need to have done is listen in the local tavern or inn and you would know that the Rebellion has been around here recruiting people to stand up against us.

" And the stupid bloody monks can't even defend themselves or my interest. What a waste. I guess that that investment should have been thought about a bit longer. Oh well, nothing to be done about it now. I needed emergency supplies and I thought that they would prove a little more… resilient. "

" The Rebellion milord? " the man queried.

" Yes.. " Draven turned and pinned the man with a gaze. " And speaking of wastes – " Draven withdrew his knife and lunged at the man and slashed the man through the belly and brought it up towards his chest.

Blood spurted across Draven's tunic and he grunted before he pulled his knife back and let the man fall to the ground in a twitching heap.

" I'm starting to think that good help is hard in the finding. All these men and not one of them can do a job properly. " he murmured to himself replacing the blade.

" Milord? " another man stepped forward and bowed. He was powerfully built but not as tall as Draven. He was bald on top and had a large scar running from the top of his head down to his jaw. He was a dangerous man. " Shall I take my men and ransack the nearby village and find out the whereabouts of the Rebellion? "

Draven turned slowly and summed up the man before him. He looked at the wreckage around them and then glanced back at the man and smirked.

" I trust that it won't take too many of my men? " he drawled.

" No milord. Just me and some of my men. "

" Don't return if you fail me. " Draven warned. He watched the man bow and depart before he turned back the charcoaled bodies of the monks and the damaged temple. He had received a message two nights past and rallied his men and rode back from their latest conquest to find the destruction of his supply station.

He turned and went back to his horse. He leapt up into the saddle and surveyed the damage once again. So the Rebellion was trying to stand up to him once again. Didn't they learn that he was the ultimate power? That he had endless amounts of men at his command? He had ruined towns, cities and countries and yet nothing could stop him. When would they learn that he was the Alpha and the Omega? No one can stand in his way. He was God.

He turned his mount away and kicked it into a gallop. He had too many plans to carry out without worrying about little gnats that kept trying to destroy him. Jacousta would skin him alive literally if he didn't work up to her demands.

He rode low over the neck of his mount as he churned up the ground. He watched the green countryside whirl past and suddenly a mental image of bright, defying emerald eyes flashed into his mind. His hands gripped the reins and he gritted his teeth.

He had his best spies out looking for that little bitch and not one of them were able to find her. How dare she escape him! No one escaped him. No one! And yet one little girl – one insignificant girl had done just that.

He wanted her that was no mistake. The more he thought about her the more his blood heated and his groin tightened. Those defiant eyes haunted his sleep and woke him only to push through the day imagining him feeling her bloody and broken beneath him as he took her small, young body.

But until then he would look forward to the day when they would meet again.

--

The tall grass swayed back and forth in the breeze. The sky was a bright blue with a scattering of white, fluffy clouds. The leaves in the trees rustled; the bows of the branches dancing gently. Female laughter echoed across the field as a furry chestnut coat leapt above the grass blades to disappear seconds later to reappear another moment a few feet away. From a distance it would appear that something was leaping like a deer through the tall grass.

Sakura ran after Wolf a huge smile on her face. She laughed when she spotted him stop and wait for her his tail erect and fluffy. They had been this happy for the last 4 weeks since their escape from Nara Temple. The money that she has swiped was secured in her money pouch inside her tunic and they had been eating and sleeping like kings since.

Sakura had weaved flowers through her hair and she had bought a couple of pairs of new clothes for her old tunic was starting to get worn and she was afraid that it would fall apart on her. She found Wolf and flopped down in the grass with him and looked up at the clouds. She played the age-old game of spotting the animals in the shapes of the clouds and before she knew it she was blinking back sleep. She yawned and then curled up next to Wolf and fell asleep.

--

She felt a gentle pressure against her mouth and she frowned before she blinked and opened her eyes. The sky was a deep pink of sunset with the evening birds calling out the last few rays of sunlight. Dandelions floated by carried along on the gentle breeze. The tall blades of grass dipped and bowed and Sakura felt like she was being kept safe from the outside world, coveted for this one moment.

But as her sleep filled eyes gazed up at the sky she saw a blurry figure above her. As she blinked and her gaze focused she saw that it was a young man backing away from her mouth that he had just kissed.

His messy brown hair danced in the breeze and his brown eyes gazed at her intensely. Her cheeks went pink and she tried to find something to say but no words were spoken because at that moment he smiled and she forgot everything. His warm hand rose and cupped her cheek before he whispered her name and with that softly spoken word she snapped awake and found herself where she fell asleep with Wolf beside her and the sun setting in the distance.

Sakura opened the door to their room at the inn and waited for Wolf to follow her. He jumped up on her bed as she closed the door and stared out the window. Sakura smiled as she watched him watch the world go by. He was so inquisitive.

" I am going to order a bath ok Wolf. By back in a minute."

She ducked back out the door and headed down to the main room where she could order a bath and a meal for the night. There were many men in this night and Sakura put her head down and headed towards the main counter where the maids worked.

She ordered her bath and meal chatting friendly with the young maid before she turned and headed for the stairs but a group of men near the staircase grabbed her attention.

" Things never used to be this bad. Not when the old Queen and the young prince were alive. We never had these monstrous taxes or the fear that that rogue Draven installs in us. So many families have been torn apart by war and arguments within the family walls. Why my niece has caused a massive ruckus at my hearth because the young man that she was flirting with has gone and joined some organization that goes against Draven and all his men. I have not heard the end of it. "

" Take my wife – " another spoke up. " She has not stop carping about the old days when old queen Yelan would bring heaven and hell down on men like Draven and destroy him before all this strife could happen. But alas, " he bent his head and Sakura saw the pain that flashed across his old face. " Even she was not enough to stand up against the horrors of the eradication and the death of her young son – the crown prince. "

They then noticed that Sakura was standing there watching them and their faces shuttered closed and they refrained from talking until she turned and walked back up the stairs. Her mind was ablaze with questions.

Instead of going upstairs Sakura went to the nearest table and sat down and took a pint of ale from the serving girl and smiled her thanks. She sipped at the drink and let her ears pick up what she couldn't see for herself. It seemed that the old queen and her son were the main topic of the night.

She listened to as much as she could but couldn't discern enough to puzzle it all together. She remembered old mad Madge hinting along the same lines back when she was thrown into that horrible cell that time and her interest piqued.

She got up and knew that several pairs of eyes were watching her leave but she paid them no mind. It happened where ever you went. You just couldn't be too sure of strangers in a local community these days.

She opened the door and walked in interrupting the two young maids who were filling up her bath. They smiled shyly at her and shot Wolf, who was sitting on the end of the bed, wary looks. Sakura smiled in return and then sat down on her bed and waited for the two to finish what they started.

" Lady, " the youngest of the two caught her attention. She curtseyed quickly before she spoke again. " Would you like me to start the fire for you lady? It is going to be a cold night tonight. "

" Yes thank you. That would be lovely. " Sakura replied and watched the young lady turn and prepare logs for the fire. She suddenly had a thought and looked at the two young girls deviously.

" Excuse me, " she asked and waited until both of them looked at her curiously. " I couldn't help overhearing some of the gentlemen downstairs. I am from across the sea and I was curious to know who Old Queen Yelan and her family were? " she kept a poker face and watched their faces cloud and they both shared looks with each other.

" You don't know about the old queen and her family? "

" No. That is why I am doing the asking. "

" I must go below and help in the kitchen. But you may stay here and tell her Shabana if you make it quick. " the oldest replied and then shot Sakura a look. " You better give her an extra coin for her trouble. She can get in trouble both for the telling and for being late in the kitchen. "

" I will make sure to give you a tip. " she smiled and watched as the oldest girl picked up the bucket and head out the door.

" Lady? " Sakura turned back to the young girl. " If you don't take your bath now it will be cold so please hurry. "

" Of course. " Sakura stripped and stepped into the hot water. She washed while the young girl stoked the fire.

" You see many years ago there was an old family that used to rule us all. They were situated far into the north but they were widely respected. "

" I see. " Sakura replied leaning on the rim of the tub her hair dripping down her back and her skin flushed with the warmth of the water.

" But on one dark night something terrible happened. " here Shabana stopped and Sakura could see that she was remembering the past. " Queen Yelan, her daughters and the crown prince were all slaughtered and eradicated. In their place rose something corrupt and evil. " her small voice softened further. " Such evil. " she whispered. " Draven is part of the suffering we all incur but it is the other evil that sits on the throne towards the north that we all fear. " she stopped suddenly and jumped when a low growl emanated from the foot of the bed.

Both Sakura and Shabana turned to acknowledge the wolf – both whom had forgotten he was still in the room. He was clearly upset by something. Sakura sunk down into the water self consciously and looked at the young girl.

" What is this great evil that sits on the throne to the north Shabana? "

" Some say it is a man that is a traitor and others say that it is a woman with great power. Those that have fled the north say that she has made a contract with a devil. " she shot Wolf a worried glance when he continued to growl.

" Wolf. " Sakura called and he stopped and looked at her before looking away.

" So do many people still live in the north? " she asked.

" I don't know my lady. " Shabana replied getting to her feet. " There are few travelers that come though here. From the south yes, but from the north, no. I'm sorry I could not help you more. "

" No, no you have been more than enough help. I am sorry to have kept you from your duties." Sakura reached down and grabbed the towel before getting out of the tub and wrapping herself snugly in the towel. " Here I hope this helps. " she played four coins in her hand and watched the young girl's eyes goes wide.

" Th-Thank you my lady! "

" No thank you Shabana. Good night. "

" Good night. "

Sakura walked to the fire and knelt down and flipped her hair over her shoulder and wove her fingers though the silky strands to dry. She contemplated what Shabana had told her. So there had been a royal family but someone with high ambitions had killed off the competition and now led a rule of tyranny. How many times had she read that in texts books that her father had given her? Sakura sighed and shook her head. What was she meant to do? She had to head north but surely not into the midst of this disaster?

She flicked her hair back and looked towards Wolf. He seemed agitated. His tail flicked as he remained lying on the end of her bed. Sakura got up and walked towards him. Shabana had been right – the night air was getting cold.

She knelt on the bed and leaned down so she could lock gazes with him. His eyes revealed agitation and deep sadness. She ran her hand through his fur and he closed his eyes and lowered his head onto the bed. Sakura hoped he wasn't becoming ill. She had no idea how to deal with a sick animal.

She shot him one last look and then took her tunic to the fire to warm up before she got dressed. When she was satisfied she bent down and picked up the garment and then dropped the towel and gloried in the warmth from the fire. She watched the flames flicker along her skin before the chill made her put on her tunic.

Sakura turned and was pinned by Wolf's gaze. She couldn't fathom his expression but it made warmth come to her cheeks and she went to the window and closed it before she hopped into bed and snuggled down.

" Good night Wolf. "

--

_He watched her sleeping while his thoughts ran around in turmoil. His past had caught up with him and now Sakura was in danger of facing the evil that had turned his life upside down. But then there was the feelings that he had for this young girl._

_He knew that she had to be protected. He knew that he could not leave her even if he had wanted to. There was something that kept binding them stronger and stronger together. And what was worse in his opinion was the feelings that he was beginning to feel for her. They were human emotions and not those of a wolf._

_He had watched her skin glow in the firelight and the steam surround her while she bathed. He had turned away every other time that they had been forced to share such instances, but this night he had been distracted by the news that his past was up for discussion so that when she had called his name he had realized that he should not have been in the room. _

_What were these feelings that had his heart thumping and his blood pressure rising? Why did he wish more than ever that he could be as he once was so he could touch her and comfort her when he saw sadness and fear in her eyes in times when they had to fight or run away?_

_He moved and snuggled closer to her to keep her warm during the night. Autumn was coming and he wanted to keep her warm while she slept in peace. She may not know it but he was ensnared and he was afraid. He had cared once and because he had, he had lost everything. If she discovered how he felt she could use it against him and he could loose once again._

_--_

The shadows swallowed up the room even against the firelight. The sky was grey and foreboding. It suited her mood perfectly. Once again Jacousta stared into the crystal ball and the remains of the temple reflected back to her. Jacousta's eyes narrowed as she took in the damage. She tapped her long nails against her chin in contemplation and her eyes glowed deep red. She watched the smooth glass change to a different location.

" Draven." She purred and she watched the man flinch before he turned around.

" My lady. What a pleasure to see you so soon. What is the pleasure of this visit? "

" I came to console you on your loss of your little temple. " she watched him stiffen and she smirked satisfied.

" Thank you my lady. " he bowed.

" You were careless. "

" Yes, I know. "

" Your men are not strong enough. "

" I have executed several already."

" You are determined to over shadow me aren't you Draven? "

" Never my lady. I am happy to serve. "

" I just bet you are. " she purred amused. " What are you going to do now? Your resources are down and you are running out of towns to burn. I am growing impatient. I want to start with the next phase of our plans. "

" I will rally up the men and we will head for the Dark Castle immediately. "

" See that you do. " she replied and let the globe go dark.

The shadows in the corner of the room shifted and another figure surfaced. " Do you think Draven can do it? "

" He has gotten this far has he not? " she flicked her head haughtily and sent the man a searing gaze over her shoulder.

" But can he follow through? Will he get the job done? "

" I will personally see to it. " she promised.

" Good. "

Jacousta waited until Murtagh had left before she turned back to her staff, which was once again in bat-like form. She tapped the staff and the eye opened and stared at her.

" Go to the temple and tell me what you find. Go! Immediately. " she watched it fly away outside the window before it went "_pop_". Her gaze narrowed and hoped she would be able to piece together the puzzle that was before her. Someone had attacked that temple and she wanted to know who.

It was a few hours later. Jacousta was sitting down drinking near the fire before her little minion returned. It hopped on her outstretched hand and she watched the eye turn glassy and transparent. She looked at the ruins of the temple, the burning pillars and deceased bodies. Her gaze narrowed in anger. Was this all that it had collected? But what she saw next made her breath hitch. Her gaze tracked the footprints on the ground and her heart ceased to beat as impossibilities starting running through her mind. She stared at the wolf prints next to the hoof prints beside them and she was stunned.

_It couldn't be_.

A wolf with a human? It wasn't unheard of but it was rare. And a wolf that would be at the same place that Draven's supplies were? It could not be. She refused to believe it.

" Go and track those wolf prints. " she demanded. " Find it and report back to me. " she watched it fly off and disappear. She remained sitting in the chair in front of the fire her drink long forgotten, the ends of her hair dancing along the floor like slithering tendrils of mist on top of a lake.

--

Catriona sat near the window letting the moonlight filter through. The wind suddenly changed and she looked up as the moon passed behind a cloud. She sat still listening and then she sighed deeply.

--

An old woman watched as the candle light flickered and then died and all that was left alight was the small burning light from the incense burning in its holder. She clasped her hands tighter together and closed her eyes. All around her the young priestess did the same.

" Oh Goddess, " she whispered. " It begins… "

--

Sakura felt like she was being watched. She turned over in her sleep and muttered as she pulled the blanket up higher over her chin. The feeling persisted and she cringed when the moonlight rolled over her face and made sleep impossible. Who opened the window? Both she and Wolf liked having the windows closed so they could sleep late. She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes.. . .

_And stared_.

A bat-like creature turned its head and its one large eye blinked and watched her. Sakura screamed and watched it flap its wings in agitation. She scrambled back from the window and fell out of bed. She landed on the cold floor with a thump and stared up in horror at the thing that was looking at her.

It hopped off the window sill onto the bed and waddled towards her. Sakura whimpered and couldn't move. It came towards her but stopped and looked up at the ferocious growl that came from behind Sakura. It squeaked and flapped backward as Wolf landed on the bed amongst a tangle of sheets and snapped his jaw in succession at the evil little creature. It slashed its claw at Wolf and managed to get back on the window sill before Wolf could pounce and disappeared with a '_pop_'.

Wolf leant up on the window sill and looked from side to side angrily but whatever it was it was gone. They were distracted by the knocking on the door and raised voices outside. Sakura got up and dealt with the curious people outside and assured them that she was fine. She sent them away and closed the door with her heart pounding.

She watched Wolf sniff around the room and then he growled and looked up at her. She walked towards him and he whined and nudged her hand. She rubbed his head and then climbed up on the bed and shut the window. She sat back and ran through what had happened. She had never seen such a thing in all her life. What on earth could it have been?

Wolf jumped up on the bed and curled up next to her. She watched him settle and knew that he was far from calm.

" What _was_ that thing? " she murmured.

--

Feeling uneasy from the night before Sakura travelled beside Wolf subdued. They had left early to miss the curious people from the night before. They had been travelling all morning and as Sakura looked up she realized that they were coming up to a fork in the road.

They neared the split and looked one way then the other. Sakura had no clue what way they should go. She surmised that it wouldn't matter which way they went just as long as it was north. She studied the first track then the other. She was about to take a step when they heard laughter.

Wolf's hackles went rigid and he growled low in his throat as he scanned the area around them. Sakura shifted one way then the other to see where the laughter was coming from. Then Wolf howled and Sakura gasped and looked to the sign post where the shadow beneath it was warping and shifting.

Sakura watched in stunned silence as a figure formed and shaped and she was staring at a woman with long dark midnight hair. Sakura stared into her red eyes and felt herself being lost into something that she couldn't comprehend.

" Well look at this. A young girl and a wolf travelling together. What an unlikely pair. "

Wolf continued to growl and started to back away. Sakura was inclined to do the same thing.

" Aren't you going to say hello to an old friend? " the lady stepped closer and held out her hand her long nails looking like claws.

" Wolf do you know this lady? " Sakura murmured never taking her eyes off the strange woman.

" Wolf? " Jacousta arched her brow. " Is that the name you go by these days. If I remember correctly you used to have a much more powerful name than that. " she smirked and Sakura felt ice go down her spine.

" Wolf – what is she talking about? "

" Oh, you haven't told your little friend? Who you are I mean. But then again you can't can you. What a shame. "

" Who are you?! " Sakura shouted backing away. " What do you want with us?" she watched the lady's eyes flash red and she felt cold.

" Who I am is of no concern to you. As to what I want that is simple. I want your little friend – " here she smirked and then snarled her eyes flashing. " – Dead. "

Sakura gasped and looked down at Wolf that was still staring at the lady.

" Dead? " she whispered in shock. " Why would you want him dead? What has he ever done to you? "

Jacousta turned her head and glared at Sakura. Her hair swirled with the movement and Sakura gulped.

" You are starting to annoy me. " her eyes started to glow ruby red and Sakura gulped. " I will not tolerate simple gnats like you getting in my way. " she held out her hand and a small energy ball form.

Wolf snarled and dug his claws into the ground getting ready to strike.

Jacousta flung out her hand and Sakura watched the bright ball come flying at her. It struck her and she screamed as she was flung backwards and slammed into the ground in a heap. She cried out in pain and Wolf was right there beside her whining and licking her hand.

She struggled to her hands and knees and looked at the lady standing watching them. She smirked and as Sakura watched, another energy ball formed.

" I will finish the job I set out to do in the first place ten years ago! "Jacousta screeched and flung the attack not at Sakura, but at Wolf.

" Nooooo! " Sakura flung herself in front of Wolf and rolled to the side. They hit the ground and Sakura arched up in pain, blood flowing from her leg.

" Argh! _Get out of my way_! " Jacousta snarled, teeth clenched.

" Whatever you want with Wolf I am not going to let you hurt him. " Sakura yelled back, emerald eyes flashing in pain and determination.

" Then you will suffer as well. " Jacousta vowed dead pan.

Wolf launched himself and ran across the distance between them. He bared his teeth and went for Jacousta's throat. She snapped her hands up and Wolf hit a barrier and slammed backwards, dirt flying up into the air. He snarled, digging his claws into the earth and launched himself into the air once again, growling low in his throat.

" Wolf no… " Sakura muttered straining to get to her feet.

Jacousta formed a different energy ball, this one flashing with lightning and threw it at Wolf. It hit its target and Wolf yelped in pain as lightning crackled around him, slamming him into the ground. He dug his claws into the ground and struggled to rise.

" Wolf! " Sakura yelled and leapt to her feet. She rummaged around in her bag and withdrew her small knife that she had kept for protection and charged towards the evil woman. Jacousta turned and met furious emerald eyes and narrowed her own. She waited until Sakura was within striking distance and then, in an instant, she moved and grabbed Sakura's wrist. Sakura cried out in pain and dropped the knife.

Jacousta grabbed Sakura's chin and forced her to look up at her. Even though she was in pain, Sakura refused to look away. Jacousta saw the determination and fear and recognized it for what it was and discarded it as weak foolish emotion.

She threw Sakura to the side and held out her hand. Her staff appeared the globe on top catching the rays of the sunlight and glinting. Jacousta drew symbols around her with the end of her staff and they glowed creating the spell. Sakura and Wolf watched from their different positions as a light formed and then grew until it formed a gate of some sort.

" Since the two of you are so determined to be together I will see to it that you die together. "

" What are you doing?! " Sakura cried. Blood was pooling around her and she felt weak. Not even in her wildest imagination could she have thought that something like this was even possible.

" I have opened a time portal. Where you will end up no one knows. "

" A time portal? " Sakura didn't dare breathe. Was it possible? Could she maybe … get to her… home once more?

Jacousta looked at Wolf and summoned her power. It snaked out, glowing red and wrapped itself around Wolf like chains and bound him tightly. She dragged him along the ground and revealed in his whimpers and snarls. She flung him in front of the portal and broke the chains binding her to him.

Sakura knew what was about to happen and she couldn't let it. She got up and ran, half limping, past Jacousta and fell, crying out with her bad leg. She skidded to a halt in front of Wolf and placed herself over him like a shield. She turned her head and glared at Jacousta.

" I will not let you hurt him. You will have to get through me first! "

Jacousta studied her in silence, the ends of her hair swirling and floating around her. She moved suddenly, shrugging a shoulder in indifference.

" So be it. " she muttered and fired her power at the two.

In a flash of light Wolf watched as Sakura's back arched and she screamed in pain above him as she took the brunt of Jacousta's attack. Blood splattered across the ground and he heard her sobbing above him but he was still chained and could not move.

" Get out the way you foolish girl! " Jacousta snarled. " What good are you to him dead? "

" I will protect him with my life if I have to. " Sakura panted between breaths. " He has done so much for me and now it is my turn to protect him from you. "

Wolf scratched at the ground trying to get up. Sakura placed her hand on his head and waited until he looked up at her. The light from the portal bathed them in white light, blinding them. Chains shot out from Jacousta's fingertips and latched around Sakura's arms and legs. They cut into her skin and blood dribbled down her skin onto Wolf's fur.

Wolf struggled and locked his jaw around the chains made out of energy that bound him and gnawed at them furiously. Sakura's tears fell and mingled with her blood in his fur and made him struggle harder.

" Try all you like. You will not break those bonds. I will not let you interfere with my plans again. "

" Wolf listen to me. " Sakura whispered through her pain. " I will not let anything happen to you. I swear it. " she sobbed and tried to pull free of the chains holding her, but Jacousta tugged on them and made them dig into her skin deeper.

" You have always protected me and kept me safe. Now I will do the same for you. No matter what Wolf, I will save you. "

Jacousta lashed out again and another chain circled around Sakura's neck. Sakura let go of Wolf and tried to loosen it but to no avail. Jacousta tugged on the chains and Wolf watched as Sakura was dragged away from him. Sakura dug her nails into the ground and pushed her feet into the ground to get back to Wolf.

Jacousta grunted in surprise and her dark hair swirled around her. Sakura crawled back to Wolf and wrapped her arm around him. She sobbed and couldn't see any way that they were going to get out of this alive. She raised her face from his fur and looked at the portal in front of them. Her blood was pumping hard and fast and she could hear a slight buzzing in her ears.

She paused, a plan coming to mind. If she could… would he _survive_?

Jacousta surprised them both by releasing the chains and formed another energy ball. She fired it and it hit the ground near the pair and pushed them both closer to the gate of light.

Sakura raised her head and brushed her hair out of her face. She looked down and Wolf's sad face and tried to smile for him. She shifted a little and met his gaze. Her back was torn to shreds, her leg was badly damaged and she had multiple cuts and bruises. That was a far as she would let her mind self analyze. She placed her hand along his muzzle and rubbed his fur gently. This was not about her anymore …… it was about him.

" Wolf I want you to know something. " Tears fell and ran down her cheeks. " No matter what happens, " she paused for breath. " _**I will always love you**_. "

She leant forward and kissed him on his muzzle, never taking her eyes away from his own full of stunned surprise. As she rose up a single tear landed on his face and suddenly gold light flared out and blinded the clearing. Sakura gasped and closed her eyes against the light and felt the fur underneath her hand shift and go warm like silk.

Jacousta screeched and her power flared out. The ground shifted and cracked and split apart and Sakura fell and landed hard. Sakura saw that the time gate was cracking and splitting from the earth quake and felt her heart lurch. Light flared and she saw stars and closed her eyes. When the earth stopped moving and all was still she felt a soft touch on her cheek and opened her eyes to stare up at a glowing face with amber eyes and chestnut hair.

The glowing figure looked from her face to Jacousta and an angry glare marred his face. Sakura gasped remembering the cracked time gate and sat up and placed her hand on his chest ignoring her pain. She looked behind her and saw Jacousta gathering her power for the final attack, her face full of darkness and snarling barbarically and felt adrenaline pump through her blood one last time.

She turned and pushed the man through the time gate and watched his horrified expression as he disappeared through the glowing light, his hands making a desperate attempt to grab her hands one last time. As the dark closed in on Sakura's vision she saw Wolf howl in desperation and saw him clawing the ground trying to get to her. She smiled sadly one last time and Wolf saw her last tear fall and hit the ground before Jacousta unleashed her final spell and the whole world fell apart….

TBC

--

So what do you guys think? Not rushed? Still a good read?

I bet you are all wondering what is going to happen now? Well that was the end of my first 'book' so to speak. I was going to write 'The End' but I thought that too many people would flip out or write flames demanding I explain myself.

The next 'book' is going to be a lot different so prepare your selves. When I say different you will understand when you read.

I look forward to hearing from you so please click on the little button in the left hand corner. Go on, don't be shy. I really want to know what you think.


	16. Modern Day Intermission

Chapter 16

I want to thank all the people that reviewed the last chapter. I love that you guys are getting such a kick out of this story. I also noticed that there was some confusion with the cliff hanger as it wasn't the ending of the story. I am sorry that there was that confusion but (grins broadly) I have my reasons for doing so.

I hope that by the end of this chapter you will be updated and no longer so confused. And remember peoples… I do not own clamp or ccs.

--

Ages (So far)

Sakura 16

Madison 17

Li 20

Eriol 21

Chapter 16

Modern Day Intermission

**Time & Again – The Temple of Time**

' _No matter how far away I am from you_

_I will still think of you '_

The country side was quiet. The air was still; nothing stirred. The ground was frozen and covered in white snow. The trees were bare except for the clumps of snow sitting in the bows of the branches. The crunch of gravel disturbed the peacefulness as a car came to a stop near the top of a grassy hill. A couple of doors opened and two people stepped out. The slam of the doors closing behind them echoed loudly around them.

" It's really quite beautiful here. " a soft, melodic voice stated. Cold air came out in a puff as she breathed.

" Yes. I can understand the attraction to the place. "

The couple looked around the hilly planes, at the trees and at the dig site that had been closed months ago and abandoned. The gates sectioned the site off from the rest of the public chained with a big padlock, the sky a grey, cloudy backdrop.

A small breeze tugged at the young woman's raven hair. She reached up with a delicate hand to tuck the loose strand back into place. Her soft violet eyes looked up and met her fiancé's gaze with concern.

" It's all right sweetheart, " the tall young man with sapphire eyes and glasses, stepped forward and took her into his arms. " Everything is going to be ok. "

" But it has been so long. " she replied snuggled into his arms. " What could we ever hope to find now? "

" There is always something to be found. Never give up hope. It is, after all, why we are here. "

" Where is it? "

" It has to be nearby according to the reports in the paper. " he took her hand and led her up to the top of the hill.

They reached the top and looked in awe at the decline on the other side. The grass rippled with a quick brush of wind. The two stared in surprise at the ruined temple at the bottom of the plains. There was something strange and mysterious about it, despite the fact that it was buried under two feet of snow. The two both felt the pull that tugged at them. It was like some addictive buzz swimming through the air to sift through the skin and into their blood.

" That's it isn't it? " she whispered.

" Has to be. " he dragged his gaze from the ruined temple and looked back at the gates in the distance. " Come on, let's try over there. "

Just as he took her hand, the clouds swept away and the sun shifted in the sky, the air stilled completely and they froze as the ground vibrated with a deep rumble and the force of it knocked them to the ground. The young woman screamed and covered her head while the young man wrapped his arms around her and tried to keep her safe.

It was over in seconds.

" What the hell was that? " he muttered as he raised his head and looked around them.

They both got back to their feet and look at the temple. The air shimmered with heat – no that wasn't right. It was too cold a day for a heat wave. His wife took his hand and stepped closer to him. He smiled at her and started forward down the hill.

They crept closer and felt a chill seep into their skin as they stepped into the shadows of the ruin. There the two paused, holding their breath, but nothing stirred. Outside the birds and wildlife came back to life after the shock of the earth trembling, inside the ruin there was silence. The pair dodged the crumbled stones and statues before entering into the dark unknown.

The air felt charged as if a thunderstorm had brewed and broken within. The shadows were thick and heavy with the sun rays slanting down through the crumbling holes in the roof allowing them to see faint impressions inside.

It was there standing together, side by side, within the forgotten temple walls that the two stumble across something completely extraordinary and impossibly unimaginable.

Something shifted within the shadows and a faint groan split the silence echoing within the stillness. The young woman stepped forward, her hand rising to her throat in surprise as she peered into the sunlight-streaked shadows and lowered her gaze to the floor.

She could have sworn she saw something move – wait there it was. She ran forward and pulled up short at the sight that greeted her. A wolf was lying on the floor – no wait – she blinked and she stared down at a young man laying face down on the floor.

" Eli help! " she cried and knelt down as Eriol ran forward and joined her on the other side of the fallen man. " Where on earth did he come from? Why is he here of all places? " Madison whispered.

" I have no idea. Let me check for vitals and work from there. " he went into doctor mode and Madison sat by anxiously while her husband did what he did best for a living. Eriol was a doctor by trade – one of the best in her personal opinion.

" Madi, go and fetch my things from the car please? " he watched her slip and slide on loose gravel as she made her way hastily out of the temple. The young man didn't move but he was alive. It looked like he had been in a fight, he was scuffed and dirty and Eriol knew the signs well enough to guess.

Madison returned shortly with his medical case and a blanket from the back of the car to drape over his naked form. Her violet eyes held concern as she sat by and let Eriol listen to his heart and check for any response.

Eriol was putting his things back into his case; he retrieved his phone to call emergency while Madison leant forward and brushed a stray strand of long, shaggy brown hair from the poor man's face. She gasped when his eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrist. She cried out and his gaze jerked to hers. When he saw that it was a stranger he rolled to his knees and backed into Eriol. He turned and growled low in his throat as he backed against the wall across from them.

He looked around him frantically, his gaze searching for someone who wasn't there. He grew more and more panicked and Madison edged forward slowly to try and calm him down. He snarled and Eriol grabbed her arm and held her back, glaring at the young man in defense of his fiancée.

Madison touched his arm softly and he met her gentle and kind eyes and slowly let her go. She edged towards the scared young man and smiled. He tensed but didn't move away and she spoke to him softly.

" It is all right. We are not here to hurt you. We found you here and we were waiting for you to come to so we could ask you what happened to you. " he didn't say anything and Madison was within striking distance if he chose to do so. She allowed her sympathy to shine through as she reached out her hand to him. " You are not where you thought you were are you? You're lost and you have no idea how you came to be here. We can help you but you have to trust us. Please let us help you. "

She brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled warmly when he allowed her touch. " What is you name? " he didn't say anything so she tried again. " My name is Madison. And this is my fiancé, Eriol. Who are you? " She watched as he opened his mouth a little unsure and then he seemed extremely shocked when he replied:

" My name is Li. " his voice was husky like it hadn't been used in a long time. Madison smiled and welcomed him.

Together, she and Eriol helped get the young man up the hill back to their car. The young man –Li – stared around him like he couldn't believe all the things that he was seeing. They got him into the car and drove away, leaving the ruins behind them.

--

A Few Days Later…

A door creaked open and one amber eye peered out. It had been a couple of days since the couple had brought him here to their house. It was beyond anything that he had ever seen before. Everything was so different that he thought he would go insane. But his survival genes had kicked in and now he was somewhat used to the sight that greeted him as he stepped out into the hallway.

It wasn't a large a house but it was neat and tidy and filled with pictures of people in glass. There were table cloths and rich looking furniture to the likes that he had never seen. He guessed the people that he was living with must be royalty or some form of noble for the rich living that they had but the thing that bothered him where the lack of servants.

The young woman, Madison, had made him feel welcome as soon as he was lead inside. Her fiancé had welcomed him as well, telling him stories about the collectables that he had in his study and library when he saw that Li was interested. As much as he liked the people that had brought him here, he had remained inside the room that they had assigned to him.

He had spent a lot of that time staring into the mirror – a large oval piece of perfect, clear glass that reflected his image that he had not seen in 11 years. Gone was the young boy with smiling eyes that he once remembered seeing – his mother and sisters standing behind him laughing and smiling as they primped and pampered for the upcoming ball.

Now the young man that stared back at him was unrecognizable. His once warm amber eyes had darkened with age and a hardness that he had learnt from trying to survive. His hair which was once neat and tidy was now a shaggy, unruly mess.

He was taller now, long in limb and body. A true fighter.

Li walked into the lounge room and simply stared. In front of him there was a huge window with lace curtains at the ends. The sunlight was streaking through the window – a golden burst a light filling the room up and bathing the lounge chairs and coffee table. He had not been in this room since he had first come here. He was about to turn and go into the other room but something caught his attention.

_Emerald eyes._

He walked towards them as if entranced. He stepped into the light of the golden afternoon and wondered what on earth Jacousta had done to him this time. His heart constricted in pain as he picked up the picture of the one person who meant the whole world to him…

_Sakura…._

--

Madison was laughing at Eriol as she opened the door and swept inside brushing snow off her coat. She stopped and paused when she saw Li unmoving staring down at a photo in his hands. He turned and pulled his eyes away from the picture and raised his gaze to theirs. Madison's smile dropped at the look of great sadness and wariness on his face.

" Li, " Eriol stepped forward. " What ever is the matter? "

" Where did you get this? " Li asked his voice wavering as he held out the picture to Madison.

" Why this is me and my best friend S- "

" Sakura. " Li finished staring at her as she gaped and stared at him in shock.

" How-?" she whispered. " How do you know..? " Eriol came to stand behind her.

" She tried to save me when I was sent here… "

--

"… and that's everything up until this point. " Li finally concluded. The sun had set hours ago and both Eriol and Madison blinked as if awakening from a long dream.

" You realize what you say is so far fetched that – " Eriol paused lost for words.

" Yes I know. But – "

" I believe you. " Madison whispered and both men turned to look at her.

" Madi – " Eriol began.

" No Eli. " she raised her violet eyes to his. " What he says matches everything that has happened here too. How could he know her so well if he had not been with her these last six months? " she turned to look at Li and tears welled up in her eyes.

" We have been searching for Sakura for over six months. We had no idea what had happened to her. But it seems that she must have had a similar experience as you. She must have hit a time warp and ended up in your time. "

" I need to know how it works. " Li jumped up his eyes burring bright. " I have to get back to her so I can save her from Jacousta! "

" Li calm down. " Eriol placated. " If we knew how this worked we would be helping you immediately. But our guess would be as good as yours at this moment. I'm sorry. "

" You don't understand! " Li shouted standing up. " She was protecting me from Jacousta! I can't just leave her behind! I have to save her. Jacousta will kill her. " he flopped down into the chair and ran his hand through his hair.

" Li please calm down. " Madison said looking at Eriol worriedly. " We will do everything we can to help you. "

" I have to get back. " Li whispered in despair. " I can't let her go. I just can't. "

Madison sighed and stood up. She walked over and sat down next to the distraught man. She wrapped her arms around him startling the young man. She hugged him and looked up into his worried amber eyes.

" I have to return to school at the end of this week, but I promise you that while I am there I will do as much research as I can until I come up with something. "

" Yes and while Madison is back at school you are welcome to stay here with me and I will help you as much as I can. "

" Li, " Madison caught his attention and she looked at him apologetically. " Until we know how you got here, we can't help you get back. "

" And from you what told us about Sakura, I believe that she will be all right. " Eriol replied.

" Yes, Sakura will be all right. I am sure of that. " Madison nodded firmly. " She has become a lot stronger than the girl that I used to know and I am grateful that you have watched over her all these months. We will do all that we can to help you. "

" Thank you. " Li replied but in his heart he felt heavy.

--

It was later that night and the fire was crackling in the hearth. Madison was singing in the kitchen as she prepared dinner. Li drank tea listening to her hum while Eriol sat nearby reading one of his favorite texts.

Li replaced his cup and stood and went to the young woman in the kitchen. He knew that the dark haired man was watching him, his glasses reflecting the firelight.

" May I help you with something? "

" Oh Li, " she smiled at him over her shoulder. " no thank you. I am almost done, but you are welcome to join me and keep me company. " she went back to her cooking and Li took a seat and watched her as she mixed vegetables together.

" Tell me, " Li fiddled with a pair of chopsticks. " How did you meet Hiragizawa? "

" My goodness why do you want to know about that? "

" Well the two of you seem rather close. " He looked up and met her gaze. " I was merely wondering what you story was? "

" Well if you must know. I met Eli at school. You see I was practicing for my solo in the choir and he was filling in for one of the nurse's that was away sick and anyway he heard me and unbeknown to me, he watched while I practiced and while I was singing he, quite as can be, sat down and started playing the piano. "

" She jumped six feet and screamed if I recall correctly. " Eriol replied with a smile near the door way.

Madison held her hand over her heart and shot him a disapproving glance. " He scared me half to death. "

" Yes but she was rather lovely standing there in the afternoon light. I couldn't resist. "

Blushing a bright red, Madison turned back to Li. " I had no idea who he was. He left as fast as he appeared. But as it would turn out we were to meet again. The next day at school I fell ill and didn't feel quite myself. "

" She passed out in her Home Economics class and they brought her to me. " Eriol filled in.

" When I woke I was rather embarrassed but Eli made me feel a lot better. We talked and we got to know each other and the rest is history. " she giggled and smiled at Eriol lovingly.

" We dated in secret for a six months and then one night I asked her to marry me and she agreed. We will be married after she turns 18 next year. "

" I don't understand. Why must you wait to marry her? And why see her in secret? Did your parents not approve? " Li asked confusion written clearly on his face.

" Well, ah, you see… " Madison looked at Eriol her lip caught between her teeth.

" Madison is under age and it is against the law for me to legally marry her until she is considered an adult after she turns 18. I'm afraid the rules have changed a lot since your time I am guessing Li. "

" So when you return to Sakura you will have to tell her that I expect her to join us when we marry. You are welcome too Li. " Madison smiled and then returned to cooking.

--

2 Months Later

The cold wind blew and didn't make him feel any happier. Since he had arrived he had hated the cold. He growled when the wind found its way up his jacket and a cold shiver went up his back. He grumbled as he walked along, the ends of his scarf swaying back and forth.

Li had been with Eriol for 2 moths (since Madison had to return to attend school). Since that time when she had left, Eriol had taken him under his wing and began his lessons that would educate him and make him eligible for modern day society as Eriol like to joke. He had been tutored, molded and trained mentally and physically until he had felt his brain almost explode.

He still trained. He fell into the ancient art that the elders had taught him when he was young. He was out of practice but he soon got the rhythm back. He had rented books and used the internet to learn new and fierce attacks and every time he fell or twisted his ankle – he imagined Draven laughing at him and it spurned him on to get tougher and stronger.

But the one thing that he wanted still eluded him. How the temple worked was beyond anything that he, Madison or Eriol could find. Nothing stated how these things worked and Li was growing frustrated. When he had demanded to see the wise woman, the she who would have all the answers, both Madison and Eriol had looked at him like he was mad.

Things were so much more simpler in his time. No wonder Sakura was sometimes weird. He knew where it was coming from now.

He had been back to the temple trying to discover its secrets but nothing was revealed. He kicked at the snow and watched it rain down like powder. He hated this blasted cold. It was every where. The only place he felt warm was in front of the fire place.

He was growing desperate. God only knew what was happening with Sakura. Everyday she could be slipping away further from him. But it wasn't like he wasn't _trying_ to get back to her. It was just that what ever magic had brought him here had abandoned him. Nothing worked.

--

2 Months After That

The snow was melting and with it came the first hint of Spring. He couldn't believe how much time had passed. He fit in now like a regular, modern day local. To look at him was just to see another face pass by. He could talk like the best of them, act like the local population and hang out and just be a normal person. To look at him you wouldn't guess that he had once been a crown prince who had his kingdom destroyed by a witch on a power trip.

Madison had come back to visit and with her came a whole truck load of book and documents from the school library. They had read about ancient rituals and sacred days and Li had started to think that that had something to do with it.

He walked passed the super market and a group of girls smiled as he walked by. He ignored them and out of his peripheral vision he saw their faces drop and fall. He was not interested. All he wanted to do was to find Sakura.

He opened the front door and walked inside. He hung up his coat and unwound his scarf and walked into the kitchen. He made a cup of tea and walked into his room. He had gotten a job as the local handy man. He did odd jobs here and there and paid for his board and the groceries.

He laid down on his bed and yawned. He stared at the ceiling and eventually his eyes drooped.

_He flew across familiar land and slammed into the midst of a battle. Cries and screams of rage and pain permeated the air and swam around him like he was inside a glass bottle trapping all the sound._

_Horses galloped passed him – dirt and grass flying up around him. Swords, spears and arrows seemed to swirled around him. He stared at the sky and saw that it was the blue of his birth, his home. He knew it like he knew his own heart._

_A horse reared up and he looked upon the man and he felt recognition slam into him. He knew the bulky man with dark midnight hair and busy beard peppered with grey. Who he was he couldn't place for the man's name eluded his tongue._

_He looked at the flags flying in the wind and he felt a jolt go through him. It was blue with a wolf print in the middle. The flags parted and on top of the hill he saw himself standing with his hand on the hilt of his sword and staring back at him._

Do you want this little prince _a seductive voice whispered. _Do you want the chance to win everything that you have lost?

_Yes… he whispered. Who are you?_

I am the sky and stars. I am everything that makes the world and ends it. If you want your rightful place the pray to me crown prince. Come to me and pray and I will bring you home again.

_The vision darkened and faded and the cries faded and died into the wind. He was surrounded by darkness and he heard angry and distressed screams and cries that were familiar to his heart and brought tears to his eyes. _

_Although his couldn't see it he knew that this memory was that of the night that his family had been killed._

Li jolted awake and wondered what had just happened. Who was that female voice that sounded as if it was made of the moon and stars? Silver ribbon floating through the night. She offered him hope and he would be a fool to not take it.

--

Eriol listened to Li as he told him about the dream. They talked about for hours until they both came to the same conclusion. The voice whoever she may be had told him to pray and he would be returned.

Temples were places or prayer and it was where Li had come through in the beginning. Perhaps this was what they had been searching for all these months? There was only one thing to do. They were going to return to the temple and see what happened.

--

A few days later Madison, Eriol and Li stood on the hill that looked down onto the temple where Madison and Eriol had first met Li. Li breathed in deep and placed his hands in his pockets. He started forward and the couple followed after.

They talked amongst themselves as the descended the steep slope.

When they got to the entrance of the temple Madison paused and hauled Eriol to a stop beside her. Li paused and looked at her over his shoulder. Madison shivered and pulled Eriol closer to her. She raised her violet eyes to Eriol's concerned sapphire gaze.

" This is as far as we go I think. " she replied softly. " Li must go on without us from here. We have done everything that we were meant to. It is time for Li to return and find what he has been searching desperately for. " Both men stared at her and the stillness settled in around them.

Madison approached Li and hugged him tight. " You stay safe and take care of our Sakura ok. I want to see her safe and sound. " she stepped back and smiled mistily. " Give her a hug and a kiss for me ok. " she smiled at his blush and stepped back.

Eriol stepped forward and shook his hand and clapped him on the back. " Remember all the things we taught you and remember the chess games we had. "

Li nodded and them turned and walked into the crumbling building. He dodged the fallen rocks and broken statues and walked to the center of the temple. He felt something stir in air and he turned around and felt like he was being watched.

He had no idea what he was meant to do so he did the only thing that he could think of. He sank slowly to the ground and lowered his head.

" I have no idea what is expected of me. I don't even know if you are good or evil but you are the only one who has offered me a chance to go back to save the girl who risked her life to save mine. I owe her everything that is within me and I will not stop searching until I find her and know that she is safe.

" I am but a humble man, one who has lost everything but who has made a oath to save my people and take my rightful place if hey see fit to accept me as their ruler once again. I want to save those that are suffering and help them defeat the dirge that plagues them.

" Whoever you are look upon me and judge me. I offer all that I am to your bidding. All I ask is that you give me the chance to set everything right. "

The room was still and them he heard laughter. It was soft at first but them it grew until it sounded like summer and spring all wrapped up into one. He thought he saw a woman standing in the shadows but his vision blurred and he shook his head to clear it.

_Dear prince you have earnt my approval. I have been watching you and I have decided to give you a chance. I will open a portal for you but in return you must do something for me._

" What is it that you ask of me? "

_Upon your arrival you are to build an army and rise against the Dragon and destroy him._

" How am I meant to build an army in such a short time? "

_Believe young prince and I will guide you. Once you have your army you are to attack the Dragon's stronghold at Abercrombie jail. Free all those that are kept prisoner and against their will and you will be rewarded. Trust in me even when it seems all is lost and you will gain everything beloved prince._

" What is your name great one? " Li demanded into the stillness.

In a blinding flash he felt as if his stomach had dropped into the floor and he lost his sight and before he lost his hearing to the billowing wind he swore that he heard one name whispered.

_Allous. My name is Allous._

_--_

TBC

I hope that you like this. I know that it may seem a bit rushed but it is all I wanted to reveal at the moment. I know I could have written more on Li's life in the modern day but truthfully it does not benefit my story at this time so I have just touched on the basics.

So please click on the little button below and hit 'review' … please.

Thank you


	17. Free Hell

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Free Hell

**Time & Again – The Temple of Time**

'_Do not fear the saving of a stranger._

_That stranger may turn out to be your best_

_friend. '_

The tavern was crowded. It was filled with smoke from the fire and from the pipes of those that sat in the shadows or huddled together talking to their companions. The air buzzed with conversation and the clunking of ale mugs being slammed down on hard wood tables. Serving maids walked around handing up more booze and meals for weary travelers.

Dogs huddled around men, wolfing down scraps and growling over bones; women giggled sitting upon their men's laps as their strong hands groped them and made lewd remarks.

Li pushed through the crowd and made his way to one of the spare tables towards the back. He sat down and lounged in his chair seeming perfectly relaxed. Ever since he had awoke and found himself back in his own time he had placed his faith completely in the woman called Allous and let her guide him. She had not appeared or spoken to him since he returned, which on some level made him consider his sanity, but he let his gut lead him nether less.

The candle near him sputtered and almost went out and his gaze turned and focused on two who were watching him from their table in the shadows against the far wall. He couldn't make out their faces but the way they watched him made him curious.

He ordered ale and sipped away as he continued to watch the people around him. The differences between this world and the culture in the future were amazing. He did miss some of the advantages of the future world but this was his home and he could not abandon it.

Since returning he had travelled a lot and got his bearing within his old form. He asked travelling bards to tell him history and tales from further north and afar and listened to all the gossip of the fish wives at the docks and sea sides. His skin, lost of all colour, had now returned to a dark tan from his days working for his supper. From his days as being a predatorily hunter, his muscles were up to task of helping old couples on farms to mercenary work whenever the chance came his way.

Though Hiragizawa had helped him out with money, he wanted to save it for an emergency. He wanted to earn his way and atone for all his past sins. He wanted to earn his place among his people once more. He didn't want to just waltz into his old family kingdom and claim the throne like the traitor and his witch.

But the most important thing on his list was to find the one thing that made his existence worth while. The one _person_ that made him feel alive.

_Sakura_.

Where she was, was paramount. He needed to know what Jacousta had done with her. She had been badly injured when they had last been parted and he knew that the witch would play on that fact to the letter. She was a sadist and reveled in other's pain and misery. He would make her pay. A thousand fold.

But first he needed to establish himself enough that he could arrange for an army to gather, train and prepare. He was going to need help when he found her. He couldn't do it alone. Allous had told him so.

A maid swaggered past him distracting him from her thoughts. The maid noticed his attention and fluttered her eyes at him from over her shoulder. She added more sway to her hips and Li smirked behind the rim of his cup. Some things would never change.

He ordered a meal and tucked in enjoying the rich smells and divine taste. When he ate his fill he sat back and sipped at his drink. He let his gaze roam and encountered the same pair that had been watching him since his arrival. He arched his brow at them and had the satisfaction of seeing them lower their heads and talk to each other.

He finished his meal and rose to his feet. He walked towards the door of the inn and let the night air wash over him. He paused for a moment and breathed in deep. He turned away from the inn and walked down the street. He passed by a dark alleyway and stopped dead in his tracks. The moonlight faded behind the clouds and everything was sunk into darkness.

" State your business. " Li growled.

" Join us. " came a gruff voice from the darkness. " We have something to ask ye. "

The moonlight streamed through the clouds sending beams of light down from the sky. The stars twinkled and then the wind blew the clouds away and the moon shone bright and strong revealing Li's face set in cold formation. He turned and walked into the darkness and followed the two men.

" I was expecting this since the two of you couldn't keep your eyes from me. "

" We had good reason to watch ye as we did. " the gruff man replied.

" Yes, " the other man replied. " We believe we have found what we have been searching for. "

" Oh, " Li arched his brow. " And what is that you have been searching for? "

" For ye, yer majesty. " the taller of the two stepped into the light at the back of the alley. He was robust but not with fat but with muscle. His arms alone were as big as tree trunks. His hair was dark peppered with grey along with his bushy beard. His dark gaze bore into Li's with intensity.

" W-what? " Li replied in shock. " Who are you?! "

" Forgive us your majesty, " said the younger of the two. He looked to be the same age as Li himself but with brown hair and whisky gold eyes. " But with thought that it would be more private if we spoke here where no one can hear us. "

" What the hell are you talking about. I think you have had too much drink. I will leave you to your delusions gentlemen. Goodnight. " Li turned to leave but froze as the tall man spoke.

" Yer mother boy was very much the queen when she address those in her disfavor with that tone. Ye have her courage and pride. Ye share yer sisters' eyes and hair so I know we are not mistaken. I would recognize ye anywhere my boy. "

" How the hell do you know about my family?! " Li demanded angrily.

" Well that's a interesting story. " the young man smiled stepping up next to his companion.

" The short and long of it is that I'm not surprised that ye don't remember young Kane here but me, young pup, that's a different story. " the burly man chuckled. " How can ye forget yer old Arms Teacher? Have you forgotten who taught ye how to fight? How to survive? "

"O-Oswaine? " Li gaped in disbelief. " Is that you old man? "

The gruff man threw his head back and laughed. " Old man! Huh! I only have a few grays' to mark my age but old? Bah! "

" And don't be forgetting me now. " Kane smiled and stepped out and held his fist out like they used to as children.

Li linked his arm with Kane's and pulled each other into a familiar hug and stepped back smiling. Oswaine stepped forward and lifted Li cleanly off his feet in a giant bear hug. Li laughed for the first time in a long time and felt something click into place. This was a step that was meant to happen.

" Alright, alright, I need my bones old man. " Li stumbled on his feet and looked up at Oswaine smiling.

" Call me "old man" again pup and I will cuff yer head like I used to when ye wouldn't listen during yer lessons. " he held up his hand and grinned. " I can box ye harder now your grown. Want to test my theory? "

" Ah –no. " Li tried to hide his smile but failed. " But I do demand you tell me what this is all about, accosting me in a dark alley and all. How on earth did you find me? "

" Well it was the strangest thing, " Kane spoke up eagerly. " Oswaine and I have been travelling together for many a year now searching for any sign that any member of the royal family had survived. We knew that the chances were slim – " he saw Li's face and cleared his throat and began again. " Anyway we have been together for a while now and then the other day we overhear this lot in this dingy back-water dive talking bout how they heard that The Dragon has been using those that surrendered to spare their lives to help build this place up west. "

" What place? " Li demanded.

" Ojinosouka Penitentiary. " Kane replied.

" Formally known as 'Hell's Realm'". Oswaine cut in with his arms folded. " Not the translation of the name mind, but what happens to those that end up in there. We have been investigating for a while now and what we have seen come out makes me want to crush Draven with my bare hands. To enslave people like that but the women and children too – "

" It truly is monstrous. " Kane murmured memories flashing in his eyes.

" Women and children? " Li choked in disgust.

" Believe me they are lucky if they come out dead. " Oswaine murmured.

" Why haven't you attacked it? " Li demanded suddenly angry. " Why haven't you gathered people and destroyed this place?! Why are you standing around here? We must help them. "

" We were about to report back but you see we got a little distracted. " Kane replied smiling slightly.

" Ye see, " Oswaine cut in before Li could open his mouth. " We stopped into this little tavern after travelling all day and what do we see? A man come striding into the room and look about him with an air of importance that borders on arrogance. Seeing as I worked for the royals in all for all those years ye see I know these things? And then the lad turns his head and the bloody world shatters and falls to dust at me feet and I'm looking at yer sisters and yer mother all over again. I sit there saying to meself 'Oswaine yer going daft in yer old age. That canna be the crown prince sitting across from me. I must be imaging things. ""

" What made you decide it was me? "

" Gut instinct. "

Li choked on a laugh and then gave into the desire and chuckled humorously. " You crazy old man. " he muttered. He winced when he received a cuff to the back of his head. He ducked away and glared playfully at his old mentor and some-what father. " One problem with your story old man. "

Oswaine simply arched his brow and waited.

" Despite me popping up and almost making you snort ale out your nose, " he grinned at Oswaine's snort of disgust. " How on earth are you and Kane over here expecting to charge into a prison and disband all the soldiers inside? Knowing the witch as I do, she will have as many as she possibly can to secure her position. Do you expect to use all that charm you have been storing away all these years to get you inside? I'm sorry but I do not see it happening. "

" So little faith in one so young. " Kane muttered shaking his head holding back a smile.

" Have you forgotten all that I taught you as a kid? " Oswaine demanded. " Never and I mean _never_ underestimate yer enemy and those closest to ye. Ye never know what they're capable of. "

" It means, " Kane leant closer to Li and lowered his voice, the moonlight lighting up the excitement in his eyes. " That we have kept the royal guard up and running all these years! "

--

" The _**entire**_ royal guard?! " Li demanded once again for the millionth time. " How the hell have you managed that? I mean no offence old man but you are not exactly young any more are you? How the hell could you keep such a number from Draven's notice?! Are you insane!! If you had been caught - ! "

" What are you still nagging about like a fish wife. " Oswaine snapped over his shoulder as they made their way cross country. " All ye should be worried about now is that ye have yer army and the means to look for any information regarding the young girl ye lost. If I were ye I would shut ye yap and be grateful that we are helping ye with ye voices in ye head. "

" . . . .. " Li bowed his head and refused to make further comment.

" We will let everyone know that you have returned, " Kane smiled over his shoulder. " And then we can make plans and attack that place of demons. "

" No, " Li raised his head and met their curious looks. " I don't want anyone but the two of you to know who I am. It will be better that way. "

" Well if you don't want yer name to known then what on earth will we be a calling ye? " Oswaine asked.

" Ryu. " Li replied. " I will be known as Ryu. "

" But what is your story? " Kane inquired. " What are your plans? "

" All they need to know is that I am going to be the one to take Draven down. I will rise against him and I will crush him. "

" A mysterious lord who will swoop down like an avenging angel and cure this land of all the evil that plagues it. Hmmm… it makes for an interesting story that's for sure. " Oswaine scratched his beard and smiled.

" It will just have to do. " Li replied dead pan.

" Alright …Lord Ryu… " Kane smiled. " Let's go introduce to your cavalry. "

--

_A Few Days Later_

The men patrolled the outside walls looking around them for any sign of trouble. They held their weapons ready the rain sliding off their coats. The mud squelched under their boots as they called out the greetings. They patrolled backwards and forwards once more, the dark clouds made shadows turn a world into dark gray.

Rain drops ran down chestnut-brown locks to drip down beside one amber eye full of hatred and disgust. The rain splattered to the ground, pooling around them, ripples dancing in the stillness to pre-attack.

Li's hands tightened on the hilt of his sword. His skin was clammy and the air was humid. He turned and met Oswaine's gaze across the way. He nodded and Oswaine melted back into the shadows and Li knew that he would be spreading the word.

Li closed his eyes and let the rain disappear into the background. He heard the sound of his men shifting and getting in position, softly as the wind. Belt buckles clinked and leather stretched as men crouched preparing.

Their element was surprise. They must keep it as long as possible. Li's eyes darted through the gray, tracing everyone's movement like a wolf stalking his prey. His eyes had sharpened as if smelling the blood of the hunt.

Several shadows jerked and fell to the ground twitching. Li rose and ran across the mud in a half crouch. The members that had once made up the royal guard now rose alike and followed after him blades and weapons drawn.

Archers pulled their strings tight and took aim at the highest turrets and walk ways. The rain hid the sound of the _twang_ as the arrows flew and found their marks. Li held up his hand and motioned his men forward. They made their way into the gates and made quick assessments of their enemy positions.

Kane knocked his bow and took aim. Several archers followed suit and more men fell. Torches hissed and flickered in their places high up on the stone walls. He ran his hand through his hair and pushed the wet strands out of his eyes.

Oswaine signaled his men and they broke rank and circled around the side of the jail. Kane signaled his men and they broke to the other side. Li crouched into a run and made his way into the heart of the jail.

Blood splattered the wall and floor as they forced their way into the main room. Menacing shadows told ghastly stories as they crept and stretched along the walls and ceilings. Yells and shouting broke out as Oswaine and Kane's men collided together and crushed the main forces.

Li swept down the main stairs and descended into darkness. Several men followed him and helped him fight off soldiers that rushed them with swords and cuss words. Li stepped over the bodies and stepped into purgatory.

Women and children lay huddled together like dogs. Beaten and starved close to death. Their skin was filthy, sallow and hollow, their eyes dead and haunted. Many children were already dead, their mothers still clinging to them.

Many looked up when he entered; some were still alive enough for him to see hope came faintly to their eyes. Men were chained to the walls, beaten and starved. There were some things that made Li turn his head away in horror.

He couldn't face this. It was too much.

--

_She had no beginning and no end. That was all she knew. _

_There were the times when pain was so intense that it would strip the darkness away and make her scream and scream and scream in agony. The flesh was stripped from her back and she was chained like a common animal, stripped of all her dignity though she could not remember what it felt like to be dignified and whole._

_With the pain came healing. The soothing voice would come and ease her pain-filled mind and soothe all the burns and aches….but not completely. The one who brought all the pain also left her to rot. _

_They would hurt her enough and then heal her. But not completely enough to ward off infection. They would let her wounds fester and ooze and then the torture would begin again. Only when the darkness claimed her would they leave her alone._

_And then it would all start again._

They wanted something from her but what it was she could not remember. All she could remember was that she must not tell them. She would die, taking her secret to the grave.

She awoke so suddenly that she feared that they had come back to start their torture all over again. But this time it was different. She moved and bit back a cry of pain. They had healed her last time and left her be. How long she had been in this place she had no idea. All she knew was the times they came and left.

Voices were raised – crying and begging. It was such a riot that she feared that all of them were finally sentenced to peaceful death. But something told her that this time was different. She sniffed and smelt blood that was not her own. A shiver went up her spine and she fought hard to ward of a chill. Once she starting shaking with cold, it was impossible to get warm again.

Doors closest to her were being opened and she heard voices that she had never heard before telling the prisoners to run while they could. Someone was yelling orders and men were running around to obey them.

What was going on?

She watched as a tall figure went passed the door and she shank back against the cold stone in fear. But her chains clanked against the stone and the tall figure froze mid step.

--

Li was striding toward the end of the row. As far as he could see there were no more cell doors to open. All the prisoners had been released. They were fleeing to above ground even as he looked around. There was nothing but stone walls.

He went to move past but he heard the distinctive clank of chains.

He froze.

A small hole was all that he could make out in the torchlight. He pressed his face against the small hole and felt something slam into him. His breath whooshed out of his chest and he felt his heart stop.

A poor creature was chained to a stone wall like an animal. The small amount of light that was let into the room wasn't enough to make out any details. But why were they locked away like this? Hidden away with such secrecy?

He felt his way along the stone wall until he felt the lock. He inserted the key and turned until the locks groaned and clicked. He pushed the stone door inwards and stepped into darkness. He reached for the torch on the wall outside the cell and stepped fully into the dark hole.

" In the name of Allous…" Li breathed in shock.

It was a young female. That much he could tell. Her hair was past her shoulders, a matted, unwashed mess. She was little more than a skeleton that had been brutally tortured and beaten on numerous occasions. She moved a fraction and lifted her head to look at him and he fell into the sadness and loss of her gaze. He felt like he had been stripped bare himself and laid down for judgment against such sad and tortured eyes.

" Goddess forgive me…. " he whispered and stepped forward to release her. She shank back from him as much as he could and it broke his heart. Her clothes were no more than rags and he wondered how long she had been here. She was far worse than those that he had seen before her. At least those that were dead were free.

" I will not harm thee. " he spoke in a kind and gentle voice. " We are here to set you free. But we do not have enough time. " he knelt down and started to fit the keys to the locks at her feet. When he unlocked the last one she crumpled so fast he had to strive not to drop her.

She groaned but the sound was weak and barely audible. Li shifted her and stood with her in his arms. He walked to the door and a couple of his men jumped back and stared as he stepped into the light.

" The prisoners are free milord. " one man saluted. " What shall we do now? "

" Burn it. " Li replied coldly as he carried the young girl up the stairs into the light.

--

_Was this another trick that the one with the smoothe voice was using against her? To finally feel free and to be rid of the chains that bound her was a blessing that one such as she had prayed for everyday since the purgatory had begun. _

She shirked from the light when it blinded her. She felt the body that held her shift her and protect her by holding her closer. She buried her face into the warm chest. It was such a welcome smell - sandalwood, spice, sweat and leather.

" Good God!! Ryu what in the Gods holy name - ? " voices surrounded them but it all fell into the back ground as darkness crept in to claim her.

" Where is there a place of healing? " the voice that held her demanded.

" I don't know – "

" Tell me where! "

" To the west milord. " a new voice.

" What's that? "

" To the west in the Midmoon Mountains, there is a temple there that worships the Goddess Allous. It is known as the Temple of Time. If you can get her there they will see to her. But by the looks of her she won't last much longer. "

" Keep your opinions to yourself. Oswaine? "

" Yes milord? "

" Get these men back to camp. You know what to do. Kane get the horses. Go! "

--

_She was flying. Her hair was tangling around her face and she was moving up and down but her body was detached like she was leaving it far behind her. Her heart was thumping as loud as a drum – clip-clop-clip-clop. The land was whooshing past so fast that she felt dizzy. _

Her eyes raised and she looked up at the endless blew and say the white clouds high above her. Her head lolled back and rest against a solid mass and she knew that at last she was free.

--

May Allous forgive him Li thought as his hand rested on the young girl's chest as they rode hell-for-leather across the country side. It was only to feel her heart beat he swore looking up at the sky. Please do not strike me down for this. I only want to keep this innocent alive and safe.

He felt her head loll back into his chest and she gave a deep sigh like she finally realized that she was free, but if he hadn't felt her heart stutter against his hand and then stop he would have believed it. He swore and reined in his mount making it prance and neigh in protest. Kane reined in and watched as he jumped off his mount and placed the girl on the ground.

Li placed his fingers on her neck and felt nothing. She could not arrest here on him like this. He refused to accept it. Hiragizawa had made him take First Aid so he could give his men a chance should they be wounded and he used it now.

He pressed down on her chest and then clasped her nose as he breathed into her mouth. He repeated the procedure until he thought that he should give up but then she gave a small cough and he felt her heart start to thump once again. He talked to her and told her that she had to live. That he was going to help her heal and get stronger but she couldn't give up on him. She had to live. Kane helped him give her water and then he mounted once again and they rode as hard and as fast as they could.

--

The Midmoon Mountains were named for their shape. Slightly rounded but also like a crescent on top. They say that the mountains are a result of when the day fought the night and their attacks collided together and forged the unique mountains at midday.

Amongst the trees there was a stone temple. In the stonework were thousands upon thousands of carvings and designs. Vines and flowers circled the pillars that supported the stone work and gardens littered the walkways and court yards. There were fountains that were blessed every day and huge rooms where prayers to Allous were said every day.

Tall candelabras stood in the hallways shedding light into the dimness and bright tapestries resided on the walls. Young girls of all ages walked around the temple dressed in white toga-like dresses.

But one of the most amazing thing about this place was not only the knowledge of herbs or healing – not even of the Goddess herself, but the fighting style technique that the young women, who did not want to join the profession of the Goddess, took up and practiced every day.

But this was not a female based society. There were men here who also studied and fought every day. But there were only a few rules that connected this place. Respect for all those that walked into or were brought to the temple, healing was unprejudiced, all were to listen to the matron Estrella and Allous's word was law.

Estrella was the oldest member of the temple. She had seen that a young man and his companion would be bringing someone special to them. Her acolyte Allendra stood closely behind her as horses' neighed and hooves struck against the stone of the greeting yard.

Estrella stepped forward and gave the blessing of welcome to the two young men. She sensed something strong about the one that held the young, broken figure in his arms. The weave of Fate and Destiny clung closely to this one.

" Please blessed one. Can you help this poor girl? I do not know who she is – "

" But yet you would risk your life to save her. " Estrella answered.

" Yes, " Li replied. " No one should have suffered like she. "

" Who would do such a thing? " Allendra asked looking from Li to Kane.

" No other than Jacousta. " Li replied bitterly.

" I see. " Allendra replied and bowed her head before she left the room.

" Come. Let us see what is to be done. " Estrella beckoned and lead them through the beautiful hallways.

--

" ….I have never seen such damage done to one so young. " Estrella murmured as she studied the thousands upon thousands of scars across the young woman's back, torso and the rest of her body. She examined as much as she could through the tattered rags of the girl's clothes as the young man and his friend watched on.

" Will you be able to help her? " Li asked stepping forward. Allendra stepped forward and held up her hand signaling him not to come any closer.

The room smelt of incense and coals kept the room warm in the brazier. Young girls stood around the alter where Estrella and Allendra stood waving sacred herbs and spices around, murmuring the blessing of the Goddess to heal.

" You may be assured that we will do all we can Allous willing. You may have use of our guest room for travelers. You may rest and eat your fill until we are done. Someone will let you know when you may return. "

" Thank you. " both Li and Kane bowed and were escorted out the room.

Allendra waited a hairs-breath after they were gone before she turned to her mentor, her eyes wide with shock. " Estrella? "

" I know. I see it too. Where the lines of weaving should be around us all, this young girl has holes. So many gaps I have never seen. "

" What does it mean Milady? "

" I do not know. Where Fate and Destiny tell us our options they fade and leave a hole. "

" Do you suppose she is one of the few who can pick there own destiny? "

" I will confer with Allous about it later. For now we have work to do. "

--

A Few Days Later

Li stared out the stone window and wondered what on earth was going on. They had waited as they had been instructed but no one had come to see them. Kane paced like he had been prone to these last few days, saying nothing. Li knew though that he was anxious to return to Oswaine and find out his causalities and what had happened after they had left.

This place was beautiful he had to admit. The roses were in full bloom and the air was scented with many different flowers. It was like a little slice of heaven. Allous's palace for sure.

They both turned as someone knocked on the door. A small girl stuck her head and bowed when she came in.

" You may come and see the young girl now. Please follow me. "

They walked down the elongated hallways, past all the gardens and bathing rooms, past the dinning room where they entertained guests and held banquets in honor of Allous. They stopped in front of a small door and entered when the girl stepped away and allowed them to enter.

Allendra stood and greeted them and then Li's gaze was snagged by the young girl who sat alone at the window staring out into the courtyard beyond. She was still skin and bone but she looked healthier. She wore one of the white toga-like dresses as she bathed in the sunlight.

She turned and saw them standing there watching her. Kane smiled and bowed his head in greeting. She watched him with her unwavering stare and he looked to Li in worry. Li watched her his gaze unwavering like she and slowly her gaze went to him.

" Sakendra, " Allendra spoke up. " These are the men that saved you and brought you here. You owe then your life. "

" She owes us nothing. " Li turned his head and spoke over his shoulder at her angrily. " She did not chose what happened to her. We merely happened to be there in the right time of place. "

Allendra bowed her head in the midst of his anger and remained silent. Li sighed and turned back to Sakendra.

" Forgive me sacred one. I apologize. "

Allendra looked up at Ryu startled and then to Sakendra.

" So she remembered her name then? " Kane asked.

" No. She remembered nothing but the pain. Those who are in favor here get to chose the names of ones who have none. I named her after me. "

They watched as the young girl stood up and came towards them. She looked at no other than Ryu. She stood just out of reach from him and gazed up at him steadily.

In the background Allendra signaled Kane away from the two so they could have some privacy.

" My lady Sakendra, " Li began. " It pleases me to see that you are well once again. "

" What is your name? " she spoke so softly that he barely heard her.

" They call me Ryu. Lord Ryu. I lead the men who helped save you and all the others. "

" Then Ryu I am in your debt. " she replied softly.

" You owe me nothing. " he replied firmly. She stared at him and then turned away staring up at the designs on the walls.

" What is to become of me now then? " she asked and turned back to look at him.

" I do not know. Do you recall any family? "

" No, none. " she replied looking down at the ground.

" She is free to remain here with us. " Allendra spoke up as she came towards them. " We can teach her the ways of Allous and she will lead a peaceful and prosperous life here within the temple walls. I would be more than happy to take her under my wing. "

" Would you like that Sakendra? " Li asked looking at her. " This is your choice. "

" I ha-have a choice? " she whispered her eyes wide.

" Yes Sakendra. " Allendra spoke stepping up to her and taking her hands. " You are free to make your way from here or you can stay for as long as you like and we can teach you as many things as you would like to learn. I am sure that Lord Ryu would come and visit you if you stay. Would you not Lord Ryu? After all she is your charge. "

" My charge? "

" Yes. Allous sent you to free that prison did she not? " Allendra asked innocently.

" How do you know about that? " Li demanded.

" She sent you to your men and reunited you and there you freed all that were bound. It was your destiny to come back and find what you did. Now you must care for her. "

" I will not have him forced! " Sakendra yelled startling them all. Tears gathered in her eyes and she glared at Allendra. " I will not have him do nothing that he does not wish! I will not allow it!! " she slashed the air with her arms in confirmation of her statement and stalked away to once again sit by the window.

All was quiet after her outburst and she felt drained to the core. She lowered herself to the chair near the window and breathed deeply. She saw someone stand near her and she refused to acknowledge them. Her choices had been taken away from her. She had been forced to feel pain and suffer as she did. She would not have no one's choice taken from them.

A hand came into her vision and she looked up into Ryu's face. He continued to hold out his hand to her and she blinked confused.

" I will not harm you milady." he spoke gently. Sakendra's gaze dropped to his hand once more, but this time she laid her hand on top of his, his large hand engulfing hers.

" It would be my honor to return here and see you once more milady. I pray that you get stronger and the next time we meet I will see how much you have grown." His hand wrapped around hers unconsciously and she caught her breath. When he realized what he had done he let go and stepped back.

" We have tarried her for too long. " Kane stepped forward and looked regretful. " We must get back to Oswaine. "

" Yes. " Li turned and bowed to Allendra. " I thank you. "

" No need for thanks. May you have a safe journey on your way back to those of yours. "

Ryu and Kane bowed and left. Sakendra sighed and walked back to the window and watched as a few minutes later the two men rode out of the courtyard and into the hillside below.

She watched them until they disappeared into the distance and she hoped that where ever they may go to, that someday they would return.

--

TBC

--

First of all I must apologize for taking this long to post this. I have been trying to get this done but I just kept putting it off and now I hope that you are not too angry with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will join me once more for the next chapter.

Ja


	18. Two Years Later

Chapter 18 – Two Years Later

**Time & Again – The Temple of Time**

' _Fate is just a guideline. It how we get there_

_that makes our Destiny . '_

Ages (So far)

Sakura 18

Madison 19

Li 22

Eriol 23

_Time is a like a reoccurring dream. The dreams remain the same – devoid of any progression. Each day I dream the same scene, waiting for the never-coming dawn. There is purpose waiting for me but it slips out of reach just as my hands reach out to grasp it. I see the same cold eyes coming towards me out of the darkness and a window of light that makes me fall to my knees and tears of great pain and loss roll down my face._

_I see the days move slowly along – time passing through like the shadows of a sun dial. I sit and I watch and therefore I see the change._

_I see the flowers bloom, the vines creep up the pillars and the insects scavenge for food in a never ending cycle._

_We eat, we grow old and we die._

_I watch the flowers wither and fade and the cool air rush in and soothe our wearied bodies. We bless the changing of the season and we thank the goddess for another half turn of the great wheel of life. I hide in the small rooms with the little fires for warmth and study all that I can and watch as the leaves change colour once more._

_I have remained here for two years. _

_Soon the white snow will fall from the sky and blanket this land in impassable obstructions. Those who get trapped will more than likely die and so the cycle continues. _

_  
I sit here at my window and watch the land below me. I have not heard word of him since he left. He has forgotten me or died. I hope reverently that he has survived as he is the only lifeline I have in the outside world. Nothing here sways me to stay. I have a few months before the snow will fall. I will have to seek him out before then._

_They tell me we must follow in the cycle of the wheel and let fate and destiny guide us. I don't believe that. If you want something you get it, or die trying. Fate and destiny can catch up to me._

_I will make that new dawn come at last._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Blood drips from my blade; pooling on the ground near my feet. A few strands that the wind has managed to tug from my cue blows in my face. Before me I see my empire. A thousand banners bearing my mark flap madly in the breeze. Cold air clouds as I breathe out. Winter is not too far away. More plans must be made before we get trapped like animals to be slayed._

_For two long years we have rode and conquered. We navigate and investigate sightings of the Dragon but like a snake in water he submerges to strike only to disappear when you turn to see what has struck you._

_I am fed up with his games. I want to end this stage of my plan and progress forward to the annihilation of my mortal enemy; she who betrayed me and took everything from me. I still hear their screams and see their blood._

_Turning away from those thoughts I see that Oswaine and my men are throwing the dead into piles ready to be burnt. I will leave no taint behind. I will free those that were damned. I stride through the crowd nodding at those that are too weary to smile but share the tired, joy of accomplishment. _We won another battle today_. That's what I read in their eyes._

_Across from me on a small hill my men are dumping all the gold and trinkets that Draven has paid his betrayers with into small piles. What you have used to con men into your twisted sense of justice and triumph, I will use to supply better armory and medical herbs to keep my men ready for battle. I will use your gold to rise up against you. _

_But in the mean time there is too much to do. Men must be tendered, strategies must be waged and food and drink are to be given a plenty to all that fought hard today. _

_I heave up onto the back of my horse and gallop back across the fields to our camp. I must rest while I can. While the wind cools my face and dries the blood and gore on my body I wonder if perhaps this time when I lay my head down to rest, the voice that has guided me will finally reward me and tell me a clue to the whereabouts of the one life that I desire above all else._

_The girl with the emerald eyes…_

" …..Begin! "

Seconds after the shout, a tall figure crouched, eyes blazing through long bangs, snarled and rushed forward. The clang of weapons striking rang through out the courtyard as two figures ducked and attacked.

A small crowd stood around the fight eyes trained patiently on the battle. No one called out inspiration or cheered. It was silent except for the sounds of nature and the two fighting intensely.

Suddenly one of the combatants stepped back with their sword in a defensive stance. Intense eyes flashed out from beneath long brown bangs before, with a flick of a small wrist, she used the tip of the sword to sweep loose dirt into her opponents face.

Her opponent snarled and shut their eyes tightly. The warrior leapt and aimed her sword and rushed forward…

" …Cease!!! "

The warrior sucked in a breath and halted angrily before she could disarm the figure in front of her. She straightened and turned her head to stare at the man who had bellowed the order and stared him down. The wind whipped her long hair out behind her, flicking the ends up to tease and dance gracefully.

A small and elegant lady stepped out of the crowd and walked over to the lone figure posed as if ready to strike. The young woman was gowned in blues and gold and her eyes were kind but intelligent as she met the warrior's gaze.

" Sakendra. " Allendra said softly. " You have proved yourself time and time again, but this fierceness that you refuse to control has made me realize that you and I must talk. Follow me. "

" Your room or mine? " Sakendra asked as she bowed at Allendra's retreating back.

" My study if you please. " she replied as she walked away.

----------------------------------------------------

Sakendra entered the small study. When she had first come here it had belonged to the Estrella, who had often disliked Sakendra from the day that Lord Ryu had brought her to the temple for healing. She had recognized a difference in Sakendra and had watched her like a hawk until the day she had died, leaving Allendra in her place.

The small study was filled with books on history and law. Sakendra had read many of them along side Allendra while they sat up late at night. Big windows allowed natural light to filter through and light up the room. There were fresh herbs hanging upside down and scattered throughout the room to make it smell like lavender and spring.

" Please sit Sakendra. I wish to get to the bottom of this immediately. " Allendra stated calmly.

" There is nothing to get to the bottom to. " Sakendra replied tartly.

" You fight like a berserker, sometimes not stopping until your opponent is gasping. You train for long hours and miss prayers and meals. Your temper is degrading and many are wondering what has happened to bring around such a change in you. " Allendra's eyes were sad as she replied.

" I-I am sick of being stuck here all the time. You refused to let me go on the last trading cart. I had done nothing wrong but you punished me like one of the insolent first years. " Sakendra's eyes darted to the side and Allendra sighed wearily.

" Does it make you feel any better lying to me? " Allendra asked calmly.

" I don't know what you are suggesting – " Sakendra began.

" That incident happened more than 2 months ago. I know that you have been brewing on that since I refused you, but I do not believe that this behavior is because of that. "

" ……….. "

" I know about the nightmares. " Allendra finally admitted and watched Sakendra cringe. " They have returned and you haven't spoken to me. " she chided gently.

" How can I when you are so busy? " Sakendra replied heatedly. " Allous this, Allous that. I am sick to death of Allous!! " Sakendra shouted thumping her fists on the table for effect. " I am sick of waiting for something to happen in this dull and dreary place. I am treated like a child, not allowed to go here nor there. "

" Then leave. " Allendra watched Sakendra's mouth open and then close. " I have not forced you to stay. "

" I can't leave. " Sakendra finally murmured.

" Why. "

" Because. "

" Because? " Allendra prodded.

" Because I am waiting for him! " she snapped angrily.

" And this is a big part of what troubles you. " Allendra stated, secretly glad that she had started to figure out what was upsetting her friend.

Sakendra stood up and walked to window. She spoke so softly that Allendra had to strain to listen. " It has been two years. Has he forgotten me? "

" You forget you were just a girl that he saved when he fought a battle and won it. What would a simple girl have to keep a warlord like him here? "

" Simple? " Sakendra turned and looked at her friend. " Do I look that simple to you? "

Glad that her temper had fled, Allendra stood and hugged her friend before standing beside her and enjoying the view.

" You are many things it is true, but simple is not one of them " she laughed.

" Allendra, you know that I was not meant for a life here. "

" That, I can thoroughly agree on. " her eyes twinkled when she met Sakendra's solemn expression.

" Allendra… " Sakendra murmured unsure. " My dreams have changed. "

Those muttered words stiffened Allendra's spine and made her look at her friend in worry. It was true that Sakendra has been haunted about things in her past that she could never remember, but Allendra had found that she could help her friend by listening to the dreams and helping her friend though them.

" Tell me. "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She was running. Running and running and running. She couldn't hear anything but the blood rushing in her ears and her labored breathing. Sweat ran down her face making her clothes stick to her back._

_She watched as the scenery changed from towns to a pine forest. It was then that she became aware of something chasing her through the forest. A dark shadow darted through the leaves and spurred her on faster._

_She could feel the breath of the creature breathing down her neck and she tripped and fell, her hair falling into her eyes, blinding her. She heard a low growl and stared up as a huge white wolf leapt out of the branches towards her snarling. She screamed and threw her hands up to protect herself, but she saw the creature soar over her head and land behind her._

_She turned; crawling to her knees and saw nothing there. _

_The scene changed and she was once again running but this time it was across fields, cross mountains and lakes until she was climbing up a mighty hill. She scrambled to the top and fell gasping, sucking in lungfuls of air. It was then that she hears another sound other than the blood pounding in her head._

_As her gazes rises to the horizon in front of her she sees a sea of white flags and banners billowing too and fro in the wind. As the material curled and unfurled like a serpent, she saw the dark mark on the flag – the paw print of a wolf._

_A man starts and jerks his gaze up to the hill where she is standing and she gasps when she sees that his mouth and clothes are covered in blood. As she sinks into the depths of his gaze it is suddenly the white wolf and he throws his head back and howls._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" . . . And that happens every night? " Allendra asked quietly.

" Yes. "

" No wonder you have been so out of character. "

" Do you know what the wolf means? "

" No, but I am guessing that you do. " Allendra replied turning to face her.

" What? How? "

" In your heart you know. Otherwise it wouldn't be trying to tell you. "

" I have no idea Allendra. I don't remember. The scars alone prove that. " 

" I know. But I think you might find it interesting to know that Lord Ryu fights under the symbol of a wolf. Whether it is a paw or not, " she broke in quickly when Sakendra rounded on her. " I do not know. My agents can only tell me so much. "

" So there is no other word of the Dragon? No recent attacks? "

" There is always an attack with that monster. I will spare you the details. I have to pray to Allous for an extra hour just to try and clean my soul. I wish sometimes that Estrella had not left me in her stead. "

" She did because you were the best. " Sakendra said fondly.

" As to the rest of your dream, I have no idea. Let me think on it awhile. Perhaps you should seek Allous's council?"

" Thank you but if I haven't heard her voice by now I think that I won't ever be blessed. "

" Ye of so little faith. " Allendra quoted Estrella making Sakendra cringe.

" Spare me the bad memories. I shall try one last time but then you must know Allendra I plan to leave one day soon. "

" I know. " she replied sadly. " I could feel it coming. "

Sakendra left without saying another word and headed for one of the main temple rooms. Candles burned in highly decorated candelabras and sconces around the room. Sakendra walked to the tall alter and looked up at the small incense burner with the symbol of the temple of it – The symbol of Allous. It was a small crescent shaped moon with a bar through it with dots on the end of it. It was very pagan Sakendra thought as she let her frustration gather.

" Why? "

" Why? " she muttered and clenched her fist. " Why did you allow me to be saved only to suffer so at your hands. I don't even believe you are real. It would be better all around if we all stopped this worship stuff. Why put trust in something that we have never seen or heard?

" Come oh mighty one. Show me thy divine power. I challenge you. " Sakendra demanded at the ceiling. The room remained quite and Sakendra shook her head sadly. " I thought so. "

A small sound echoed around the room and Sakendra whipped around and had enough time to wonder what it was before she was struck and she blacked out. She came too with voices above her and a burning sensation across her head. She groaned and the voices softened but Sakendra could tell something was wrong. She blinked open her eyes and looked up at Allendra.

" What did you do?" her face was fearful as she looked down at her friend.

" What do you mean '_what did I do_?' Why does my head feel like it is on fire?" Sakendra groaned.

" It is the burn. It will sting for a while yet. "

"Burn? What burn? "

" Should we tell her milady? " one of the first years asked anxiously.

" Tell me what? "Sakendra asked sitting up and wincing.

" You've been marked Sakendra. " Allous replied and held up a small mirror. " You bear the mark of Allous. "

Sakendra stared dumbfounded at her before her gaze went to the mirror and she saw the red, angry burn that twisted the skin on her forehead leaving a red mark with a black outline.

" Oh my, " the mark was a crescent moon symbol, " Holy god. " with a bar through it with little dots on the end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Several Weeks Later_

The rain came down in sheets. It fell down in waves and scattered along the ground, ripples forming and growing in muddy puddles along the ground. It was early evening and soldiers were running back and forth trying to get their posts before the light faded.

Droplets fell from branches of the trees and hung like crystal tears on blades of grass. Birds huddled on branches and fluffed up their feathers when one raindrop too many got underneath their wings.

One man strode through the mud and huddled his neck against the cold wind. He pushed back a tent flap and stepped inside shaking his collar and sending water drops everywhere. Two men sat inside the tent and looked up when he entered.

" Damn rain. " Ryu shook his head making his hair stand up on end. " It will take me another month to dry out. "

" Hmph. " Oswaine muttered. " That's if the snow doesn't freeze ye first. "

" I'm more worried about my weapons rusting. " Kane replied frustrated.

" Well I'm sick of eating dried rations. A decent meal would do fine by me. " Ryu replied hanging his cape up to drip dry.

" Well we can't leave until the rain lets up. I ain't taken me horse up those slippery slopes. I have more respect for the brave buggar than to repay 'im by breakin' his skinny legs. " Oswaine stated.

" If Draven get's wind of this, " Kane spoke up. " We'll be in a tight position that's for sure. "

" Draven wouldn't be stupid enough to come down into this valley when it's like this. As it is, we'll likely get flooded out by the end of it. " Ryu replied

" Sir! "

" What now? " Ryu groaned as he stood and open the tent flap and peered at the soldier out in the rain.

" Sir the north patrol have spotted someone lurking around the perimeter of the camp. When one of them called out to whoever was out there, they took off. But the strange thing is, it keeps coming back. Some of the old crones are saying that it's the spirit of the forest coming to watch over us. "

" Oswaine. "

" I'm on it. Though I should box yer ears for makin' me go out into that. "

" If you can't handle it then get out of my army. " Ryu replied smirking in the darkness.

" Without me pup ye have no army. " Oswaine grumbled as he stepped out into the night.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dark eyes scanned the rapidly fading light and flicked back to the encampment hidden within the trees. There was no doubt. This was the camp of the wolf. The soggy banners hung limp against their poles but the symbol was still the same.

Soldiers came and went but what as most surprising were the women. There were old women who came and went with smoking pots and pans. It would seem that they were fed well here. Young women came and went carrying linen and mended garments.

Droplets of rain scattering down heavily on the ground nearby was all the warning the crouched figure got before a huge lurking shadow sprang from out behind a tree, sword drawn. The shrouded figure crouched instinctively and flung their cloak out in a deflective movement.

Oswaine swatted at the sodden material and wrapped it around his meaty fist and tugged. The figure slid across the muddy ground and tried to fright back by tugging back furiously. In a desperate move, the figure flung a pine branch at the giant's face, flinging water drops and pine needles in his face.

Oswaine swore long and hard and swiped at the figure with his sword. They jumped back and skidded once more in the mud. Swearing, the figure ducked behind the tree as Oswaine swung his sword once more. It embedded itself into the trunk scattering dampened wood chips into the air.

The figure rushed around the tree and landed a solid kick into the Oswaine's back. He grunted and staggered and turned furiously. The figure dodged his grab and slid to the ground in front of him. The figure kicked at his knee cap and he grunted at the impact. He growled when he blocked an attempt to his nether regions. He grabbed the foot furious, and twisted. The figure screamed and flipped into the mud face first.

Oswaine tackled the figure and held on when they kicked and bucked furiously, making him swear and curse, the rain steadily blocking his vision. He held the struggling sod by the back of the neck and rolled his eyes before he knocked them out cold. The figure went limp and he sighed wearily. He rolled the figure over and pulled the hood off the rogue's head.

" God's bollocks. " he swore. " Ryu will have my head over this. "

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu muttered under his breath as another heavy droplet fell into face. He made his way to the tent where Oswaine had summoned him. What the hell was going on? He pushed into the tent and let his eyes adjust to the glare of the lantern. Oswaine was seated next to a figure lying on a cot and one of the herb women clucking and muttering as she collected her stuff and moving towards the tent flap.

" Oswaine what is this about? " Ryu demanded looking at the small figure lying on the bed.

" What happened with the intruder? "

" _She_ is the intruder. " Oswaine replied indicating the unconscious form on the bed.

" I see. " Ryu replied coming to stand near the bed. " What happened? " he listened as Oswaine told him everything.

Ryu looked down at the young woman lying still on the cot beside him. Her hair was brown and her bangs were long covering half her face. Other than that he could not make anything out about her. " Is she crazy? " he muttered looking at Oswaine sideways. " You are more than three times her size. "

" And yet my knee is throbbin' like a dog is gnawin' on me bones. "

" Good. You deserved it." came from the small cot and they both jumped and looked at the cot.

" So ye are awake then. " Oswaine stated frowning. He looked to Ryu. " What are we to do now then? "

" What you do now is tell me if this is the camp of the wolf known as Ryu." She replied sitting up wincing and tenderly touching the back of her head.

" Who wants to know? " Ryu asked calmly, his face blank.

The girl smiled slightly and swung her legs over the edge of the cot and stood up. Ryu's first impression was that she was taller than she first looked. Way taller. The top of her head reached his chin. She raised her chin and met his gaze.

" A perfect question, but that answers my question perfectly. " she focused on his gaze. Ryu noticed a small band of cloth around her forehead and wondered what had caused the injury that she hid.

" You are Lord Ryu then. " she nodded as if reconfirming the fact and then looked at Oswaine and dismissed him just as quickly, making his bushy eyebrows rise. " I want a word with you my lord. "

" You are very direct. " Ryu stated looking at Oswaine.

" I have no time to waste. " she replied.

" And what would you have to rush for? " Oswaine asked sarcastically. The girl ignored him.

" I don't expect miracles. " the girl stated. " But I have travelled a long way to get here to you Lord Ryu. I am here to join you in your fight against Draven. " Oswaine choked behind them and was once again ignored. " I have trained and fought against some of the best and have over come each and every single one of them. I have a sharp mind and have studied very hard. "

" No. Save your breath. I will not have some young girl die for my cause. " Ryu replied deadpan.

" Allow me to convince you. " she replied and straightened up to her full height. " Before you dismiss me, allow me to tell you that my name is Sakendra. " she saw a flicker in his eyes and continued. " You saved me two years ago from death and took me to the Midmoon Mountains. " he sucked in a breath and Oswaine was finally silent. " I am here to fight by your side. It is my right! " her voice rose as he started to shake his head and look away.

" Return back to the temple. " Ryu said and started to turn away. " I did not save you child so that you could die on the battlefield. "

" _Child?_! " Sakendra demanded angrily. " I am eighteen years old. Hardly a child. "

" So you have your memory back then? I am glad. "

" Some of it. " she replied her eyes sparking with anger. " But not all of it. I still have no purpose but the one Allous made me aware of. "

" So ye are a priestess then? " Oswaine spoke up from behind her.

" No. " she turned to him. " The temple life was not for me. So I travelled here. "

" You can stay until the rain stops but then you will return. " Ryu was adamant.

" The rain will not stop for the next week. If you are not flooded into this little valley then you will be sick of it by the end of it. You'll be lucky if you will then get a few days of warmth before the cold will pounce. " she replied matter-of-factly. 

" Priestess she is no. " Oswaine stated sarcastically. " She just knows the weather is all. "

" Oswaine, enough. " Ryu commanded.

" Don't you have a knee to look after? " Sakendra bit out waspishly. " I'd like to talk to Lord Ryu without you. "

" There is nothing to discuss. " Ryu cut in seeing anger bristle between the two. " You are not staying here. "

" There are other women here. Why am I so different? " Sakendra demanded.

" I did not save their lives only to have them die again. "

" They risk their lives every day just as you do or any other. If you have an objection, give me a decent argument."

" By Allous you are a contrary woman. " Ryu swore and glared at her. " You are not staying here. Return to Allendra where you can be protected. " 

Sakendra studied him silently for a moment before she lifted her chin and glared at him.

" _Make me_. " she demanded, lightning flashing outside.

--------------------------------------------------

" _She's gone…_ "

Ryu looked up from shaving and turned to see Kane standing in the door way.

" Oswaine went to check on her this morning and she was gone. Not a trace of her. "

" Good. She was not meant to be here. " Ryu replied.

" The women think otherwise. Word got out and the old dish wives think Allous had answered their prayers and finally sent someone to help you in your campaign. "

Ryu snorted and patted his face dry. " Drivel. We make our destinies. Not the other way around Kane. "

Kane inclined his head at the familiar argument. " Nether less, she is gone."

-----------------------------------------------------

Several Hours Later

The flames streaked up into the night sky, for once free of rain. Soldiers threw on more logs and steam rose from their garments as the damp was heated away. Women carried large pots steaming with hot food towards them and smiled and laughed at the heartfelt thanks they received.

Ryu held out his hands and let the fire warm him. It was the first time in a long time that he was warm in weeks. A young woman, one of the old healer's daughters, placed a steaming plate in front of him and he smiled in gratitude.

He was just finishing up when the wind shifted and a familiar scent came to him. He looked up into the shadows as Sakendra walked into the camp. Her cloak swirled around her ankles and her gaze was direct as it circled the camp and then focused on him.

She walked toward him and he felt the voice in his hum with pleasure. It was joy that come from that sound and he knew Allous was pleased.

She sat down beside him and let her gaze soften as she stared into the flames. Without looking at him she pushed rolled up parchment into his startled hands. When he looked at her in question she ignored him and took an offered plate and started to eat hungrily.

" What is this? " he asked as he studied the maps on the paper.

" I studied your maps and noticed that they were sadly outdated. It was no wonder that you got stuck in this valley. See here, she used her spoon to indicate, " Here is a small spot were you can camp for the winter. I studied it closely. There are plenty of trees for shelter, fair winter game so you won't starve and there are plenty of herbs for the healers to store. "

Ryu stared at her in amazement in the flickering light. All soldiers sitting nearby listened avidly.

" I can teach the women all the healing techniques of the temple. Teach them all they can. I'm not averse to the idea of sitting and listening to those that wish to rid themselves of their sins and their worries. We were taught at the temple to sit and listen and help if we can. I know a lot that will be helpful to you. "

" ………. "

Sakendra smiled at his silence. " Then that settles that." She turned and smiled at him and Ryu felt his breath catch. " _Here I shall stay_. "

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sorry to all of those that have waited forever for this. I just have not had the time to get this out as quickly as I would have liked. Please forgive me. Hope you enjoyed this and please don't forget to review.

Cheers


	19. Another Twist of Fate

Chapter 19 – Another Twist of Fate

**Time & Again – The Temple of Time**

' _When You Think You Have No _

_Choice, You Haven't Thought Hard Enough. '_

­

_Just like that. She had walked into my life and taken control. She studied my reports without my permission; she listened in on council meetings and even argued when she thought that we were wrong – and could she argue until she won._

_She studied maps with Kane and Oswaine and learnt all that they would teach her. Like a sponge she grasped how I liked things to be run. Mind you, she did this all without my knowing, until a time happened upon us and her knowledge would be useful._

_Even I have to hand it to her. She knew how to strategize. She'd sit quietly and listen to us as we planned but then suggest another alternative that even I must say, was impressive. We would listen as she explained in detail why it would guarantee us victory. Do not misunderstand me though, her help was welcomed. She didn't force her way unless it was necessary, most of the time she was quiet and just listened._

_She rode with my men and fought in skirmishes. It wouldn't even faze her when I blistered her ears about how foolish she was for fighting when they returned to camp, bruised, cut up but triumphant. She would look me straight in the eye and tell me that it was all for me that everyone placed their trust and hope. It was their way of paying respect to me – their Lord and protector._

_We argue …. a lot._

_Sakendra has no qualms about telling me if I am an idiot and I have no qualms about telling her what a harpy she is. My men are used to it now. They, Allous preserve me, even place bets on who will be the victor. _

_What impresses me though is how keen she is on protecting me. We have fought together on several occasions. There had been a couple of tight squeezes where injury would be fatal but she pops out of no where, always protecting my back. She has even taken blows for me that have seen her incapacitated for days._

_Another thing – my men adore her._

_True to her word, she holds sermon with those that need solace. She sits and listens as they tell her of their troubles and their woes and she gives them Allous's blessing or advice so they can deal with their inner pain._

_I have heard (and often wondered myself) people ask about the cloth around her head. What injury is she hiding I hear them ask. She will look troubled but then she will tell them that she was injured but she will take the bandage off when she is ready._

_No one pressure's her. They respect her too much for that._

_Allous, _I_ respect her._

_Someone who can go through what she suffered in the place that we saved her from can only expect awe from others. The pain that she must have suffered makes me clench my fists in anger. But she is a fighter. I can see that much. Could I have lived should I have faced the same fate as her?_

_When I cannot sleep because I am too wound up, she will sit with me and tell me tales from the temple. Sometimes we even get into debates with her skeptical views of the world. But, more than not, she soothes me with her singing. I have not told her this and try not to let it show – it would be too uncomfortable to admit freely, but it is true._

_I have sat in the dark and been haunted by things past, but like a beacon in the night, the wind would shift and I can hear her humming as she herself, has trouble sleeping. It is soft but enchanting. Something the priestesses must have taught her._

_What amazes me is her company. Although she demanded her place next to me in the scheme of things, her company is soft and gentle. Comforting and valued. We do not have to speak with words, we can just sit and watch the fire as it hisses and spits with the snow._

_She has my back and I have hers…_

Sounds came from a distance. They merged and crashed together sounding like waves hitting the shore. But as such things occur, it was only seconds, as the bubble burst and everything shifted into perfect clarity.

" _Who I am is of no concern to you. As to what I want that is simple. I want your little friend – " he watched her smirk and then snarl, her eyes flashing. " – Dead. "_

" _Dead? " Sakura whispered in shock. " Why would you want him dead? What has he ever done to you? "_

" _I will finish the job I set out to do in the first place ten years ago! "Jacousta screeched and flung the attack not at Sakura, but at him._

Inside the tent within the darkest shadows, Ryu shifted, the sheets wrapped and twisted around his sweat-coated body. His face was twisted in agony, his fists clenched, his muscles in his arms bulging.

" _Nooooo! " Sakura flung herself in front of him and rolled to the side. They hit the ground and Sakura arched up in pain, blood flowing from her leg. _

" _Whatever you want with Wolf I am not going to let you hurt him. " Sakura yelled back, emerald eyes flashing in pain and determination._

" _Since the two of you are so determined to be together I will see to it that you die together. "_

Ryu arched on the bed his arms clawing at the woman he hated with all his might.

" _I will not let you hurt him. You will have to get through me first! " Sakura's scared voice echoed through his memories._

" _So be it. " Jacousta muttered and fired her power at the two. _

" NOOOO!!! " Ryu shrieked.

_Sakura raised her head and brushed her hair out of her face. Dirt smudged her face and he could see pain in her haunted eyes. She looked down and him and tried to smile for him. She shifted a little and met his gaze. Her back was torn to shreds, her leg was badly damaged and she had multiple cuts and bruises. That was a far as he could see. She placed her hand along his muzzle and rubbed his fur gently. This was not about her anymore …… it was about him. He could see it in her gaze._

" _Wolf I want you to know something. " Tears fell and ran down her cheeks. " No matter what happens, " she paused for breath. " __**I will always love you**__. "_

His sword that he slept with fell to the ground with a clang and the sheets fell to the floor in a mess. Ryu clutched his head and relived the second painful moment in his life.

_She turned and through the pain felt her push him through the time gate. His face contorted into a horrified expression as he felt the power pulling him backwards, forcing him away from her. He barely registered that he was back in his true form. He made a desperate attempt to grab her hands one last time but his old hands refused to obey him_

_The wind whipped her short hair around her face and the light from the portal surrounded her. Her tears ran like crystals down her cheeks and his heart was shot with a burst of fear. He watched her smile sadly one last time and he saw her last tear fall and hit the ground before Jacousta unleashed her final spell and the whole world fell apart…._

----------------------------------------------------

" Ryu _wake up_!!! "

Ryu surged from the darkness panting and found Kane's hands clasping his shoulders in a firm grip.

" Easy My Lord. It is just me. " Kane spoke softly to give them privacy. Fair be it that the tents they used while they travelled gave hardly-to-none privacy, a little soft spoken conversation would be all the better for the lowered tone.

" Where am I? " Ryu demanded and Kane eased back.

" Broughsborrow. We are following a lead on Draven. "

" I remember. "

". . . .. . . " Kane nodded and picked up Ryu's sword.

" How long have I been asleep? " Ryu swung his legs over the side of the cot and ran his hands through his damp hair.

" Several hours. It is almost dawn. "

" It feels like moments. "

" That usually happens when we dream like that. "

" I am going to bathe. " Ryu surged up and clapped Kane of the back to say thanks.

--------------------------------------------------------

Water sprayed up as his head broke the surface of the bathing pool Oswaine had discovered the night before. He shook his head and water droplets flung from his shaggy hair. He bent his knees and let the water sink up to his chest. He scrubbed with soapstone and sand to try and wash the taint that was left from the nightmare.

He stared at his reflection in the water. He had not dreamed that dream for over two years. He cupped water into his hands and washed his face. He splashed his image in the water's surface and emerged from the pool.

As he neared a wide maple tree a slender hand held out a clean tunic and pants brusquely.

-------------------------------------

Sakendra leant back against the maple with her eyes closed, her head lowered in meditation, her right boot resting on the bark of the tree, propping herself up. She held his clothes irritably until she felt him reach forward and pluck the garments out of her waiting hand. She smiled to herself, her queue holding her hair tightly in place, draping over her shoulder. It wasn't like she hadn't seen a naked male before. Being his _second_ meant that she was to do simple duties like this one. He didn't_ like_ it, but _he_ had no choice. She was his second.

" Ready for the new day Lord Ryu? " she asked without looking.

" How long have you been standing there? " his voice was muffled as he tugged the tunic over his still wet body.

" Three Hundred and Ten. " she replied and smirked as she heard his mental cogs ticking.

" I beg your pardon? " he rounded the maple and stared down at her.

She crossed her arms and opened her eyes to raise her head and look at him. " That is how many times you have asked me that question. "

" You keep _count_? " he demanded in disbelief.

" I am a priestess. I was trained to _count_. " she retorted smirking. " And every time I reply that your dignity is still in tact. " she pushed off the tree and brushed by him, her arm brushing his. She walked away hips swaying before she turned back to him her mouth in a wide smirk.

" Don't worry Lord Ryu, you have nothing that interests me. "

" Huh. " he muttered as he watched her merge and blend in with his men. The cooking fires were smoking as damp wood was thrown onto smoldering embers. The old women bustled about busily preparing breakfast as the sawn broke across the sky. He shivered in the freezing air and made his way over to where he knew Oswaine and Kane would be waiting for him.

He found them near the central fire a plate in their hands full of something hot, steaming and smelling delicious. One of the young women handed him a bowl, smiling at him and he bowed his head in thanks and dug in, realizing he was hungrier than he had thought.

But like all mornings, important things needed to be discussed.

" What news do we have? " Ryu asked quietly.

" There has no been any word about the Dragon since a two week ago. " Oswaine stated.

" We have sent men out but they have returned with no word. " Kane muttered. " It's a damned conspiracy. "

" Perhaps you should consider that the Dragon's influence has reached further than you perhaps thought. " Sakendra imputed.

" I wish you wouldna do that. " Oswaine muttered shooting her a dark glance.

" Do what? " Sakendra asked eating her food.

" Sneaking up on people like tha. " Oswaine growled.

" Perhaps ye should check ye hearin' then. " she mimicked his brogue and smiled innocently.

" What, " Ryu cut in quickly before any further banter could arise. " Do you mean about Draven's influence? "

Sakendra shrugged as she watched the soldier's moving around them. " I just think that it is a bit weird that you send your men to investigate what the Dragon is doing but yet they come back innocent as lambs. I'll be a full pouch of silvers that they are working for the Dragon now. "

" How can you be so sure? " Kane asked as the sun rose over the mountains.

" It is the way things usually are. " she replied staring into the distance.

" We'll look into it. " Oswaine stated as he drank from his tankard.

" No, I am going to take some men and look into it myself. " she ignore the three as they all choked in union. " I will not be swayed from my path. "

" You are not going any where near the Dragon! " Ryu hissed glaring. " I did not save you so you could become a sacrificial lamb for the bloody slaughter!! "

" Did I die when I fought beside you at Tillingworth? "

" No but – "

" Did I die when I fought on my own with a small conflagration of your men? "

" You were injured - ! "

" Barely scratched. That's not a point. Have I not fought will skill and helped you pave the way through the snow to score point after point against your foe? "

" Yes but – "

" Have I not worked side by side with Oswaine and Kane – "

" Don't be a bringing me into it. " Oswaine muttered.

" Or I. " Kane drank quickly from his cup.

" It is expected – " Ryu cut in.

" Have I not trained your men and done an excellent job as your second? "

" I never said that you were my second. You decided that all by yourself. "

" You never told me otherwise, that therefore is a lack on your behalf. " Sakendra retorted.

" Allous be damned you are the most _aggravating_ and _contrary_ women I have ever had the misfortune of meeting!! " Ryu shouted.

" I will take several of the third contingent and ride to where the Dragon was supposedly last. If we leave now we should escape the snow storm that will be coming in later this afternoon. "

" The third contingent? " Ryu retorted. " They are not trained properly. "

" _Exactly_. " she let her pale green eyes pin him. " Less chance that they will betray me. "

" There is no reasoning with you is there? " Ryu demanded.

" You know it is the only logical thing to be done. You cannot risk Oswaine because he has his own mission to see to today as does Kane. "

" Kane is only going to be by my side all day. Take him with you. "

" Kane will be protecting you, you oaf. Show him respect by at least acknowledging the fact. "

" If I want you to preach to me – "

" My you are cranky this morning. " She flicked him a glance and then stood. " May Allous bless you and watch over your back " It was what she said to him every time they parted. He knew she hated anything to do with the Priestess hood. She didn't believe that she deserved the attention and reverence that she received. Just because she trained at the temple did not mean that she was a goddess. At least that was what she constantly said to him.

" Sakendra. " he warned standing up.

" Make sure you wear your coat. " she said over her shoulder. " It is going to get colder. "

" Damn it woman don't walk away from me when I am talking to you! " Ryu roared.

She answered him by picking up her sword and strapping it to her back as she walked towards the third contingent…

------------------------------------------------

_Several Hours Later_

" Lord Ryu ordered this? " one man asked as they sat astride their mounts.

" Yes. " her breath came out in a fog. She imagined that back south it would be snowing by now.

" We are not ready for this. " another whispered. " We are the third c – "

" Who cares who says you are first or third? " Sakendra cut in. " What cuts the cloth is how you act and whether you have the strength and determination to be first. Just because someone says you are a toad does not mean that you are. "

" Aye? " Another smiled faintly. " I guess it could be a muddy tabby. "

" Exactly. " Sakendra turned her head and smiled. " All that makes the difference is the way you think. "

They fell silent, the cold air surrounding him. Their horses snorted steam clouds and moved restlessly. One the way she had briefed them, gained their trust and respect. They followed her without question.

She dismounted and the others followed, tying the reins to sturdy branches. Several reports had stated that the Dragon had been seen in this area. Her reports from Allendra had confirmed that fact. The fact that they had seen the destruction as they had rode along the back roads proved it further.

Sakendra walked through the splintered wood beams and smoking remains and tried to ignore the dead bodies lining the road. She heard the men mutter and she held her hand out for silence. They froze and she walked on looking left and right for any sign of trouble.

They stalked through the silent carnage until the wind shifted and brought them the sounds of men's voices. Sakendra signaled the others and they followed without restraint. They rounded the trees and crouched and watched.

There was a small group standing around talking in the cold. Sakendra marked every male and her eyes narrowed when she marked Devange. He was one of Ryu's best. She had not seen him that morning and thought nothing of it. If she hadn't been so stupid; she may have cost Ryu his life.

She caught the eyes on her men and signaled them. She needed to find out what was going on. She crept through the trees and bushes watching the men and where she placed her feet. The wind shifted again and she caught the damning words: "_ The wolf lord is still in Broughsborrow. He has no plans to leave there intermittedly. We've given him no clues to your whereabouts_. "

" He has not grown suspicious? " the man with brown hair and green eyes asked calmly. He looked like the Devil himself. Sakendra shivered.

" No. " Devange replied.

" Hmm. " his gaze swept the area looking at his men. " Keep him busy. I have enough dogs to contend with. My plans are absolute. "

Devange nodded and turned to walk away when the wind changed and one of Draven's men lifted his head like a wolf and growled. Draven whipped out his sword and thrust it with such force into Devange's back, that he lifted the man off the ground.

Draven pulled his sword back, bloody spurting to cover the ground and turned scanning the area.

--------------------------------------------

" Allous protect us. " Sakendra breathed as she reached for her sword. It was fight or die now.

She turned to the nearest, Thuell and met his terrified gaze. " Run, get back to the horses and get back to Ryu. Come hell or high water he _must_ know what has happened! Go! " she watched the man turn and run. She signaled for another to follow Thuell.

She stepped up and emerged from the bushes. Draven and his men turned and pinned her and the remaining men. Sakendra withdrew her sword and kept Draven's gaze. When she stepped into the light she watched a frown mar Draven's face and he relaxed his stance as he stared at her.

It threw her off balance for his gaze was of recognition. He_ knew_ her.

Regardless, she flicked her blade up and went into her first stance. She saw the men share looks and she readied herself. Draven nodded and the one closest to Sakendra charged. She ducked and their blades met and clashed as they dueled. The man was physically stronger than her but she was quicker.

She turned and aimed a kick at his lower region and he jerked back. She followed through by swinging her blade in an arc and brought it down on top of the brute's sword. She stepped forward and stuck her foot out and he dodged watching her like a hawk.

By now the others were engaged in fight but the Dragon. He stood and watched her as she grunted and spun around and jabbed her elbows into the brute's back. He whipped around and snarled and grabbed her queue and tugged her around enjoying her scream of pain.

Kaim came to her rescue swiping his blade at the brute's head making him let her go and she ducked and swiped at his feet tripping him. He grunted and she aimed her feet at the back of his knee caps. He snarled at her, fighting back Kaim.

Sakendra leaped up and grabbed the brute's cape and hauled with all her might. He toppled and Kaim thrust forward. Blood splattered across his face and the brute twitched. Sakendra rolled away from the dying body and locked gazes with Draven.

He watched her calmly before he stepped forward and swung his blade at one of her men. She screamed out a warning, but too late, as she watched Draven's sword connected and her soldier's head flew across the ground. She watched his body jerk on the ground, blood spurting out in a red stain on the cold ground.

Kaim tackled another of Draven's men and they both went down in a heap. She barely had time to watch Kaim jerk and groan as Draven's man stuck him. It was happening way to fast for her to comprehend.

Strands of her hair blew across her face and steam puffed in front of her as she panted heavily. Snow flakes fluttered around her and fell to the ground. She sucked in a gulp of air and charged the man who had killed Kaim.

They dueled and fought back and forth around the clearing. Sakendra tripped over the coins that had been Devange's undoing and received a cut across her sword hand. She grunted and lifted her face, glaring through her stray bangs. The man searched her gaze and she stepped back and ran.

She could hear his footsteps behind her and she aimed for the tree in front of her. She ran up the bark and flipped over and landed behind the bastard's back. She shifted and rammed her blade back and felt the wrench reverberate up her arm as her blade struck muscle and bone. Warmth spread across her back and she closed her eyes and felt his blood run down her back.

She turned and realized quite suddenly that she was alone. Two of the Dragon's men were scratched and breathing heavily, but all her men were dead. She had failed Ryu. She raised her head and breathed a prayer to Allous.

She lowered her head and she turned and faced Draven. Snow flakes hit her cheeks and melted, running down her face like tears. Blood ran down her blade and dripped to the ground. The wind teased her clothes and froze her skin. Draven stepped forward his blade trailing behind him.

Sakendra raised her sword and watched him come closer. He was tall, and lethal. The way he walked, the way he held his sword the way he watched her as he came closer, it was all predatory. Nothing about him was soft. She was doomed to die, the snow her only grave until Spring.

It happened so fast she didn't think she even blinked. One moment he was walking towards her, the next he had a hold of her and was squeezing her wrist until she cried out and dropped her sword. He pushed her across the ground, a tower of massive strength, and slammed her back into a tree. Stars burst into her vision and she was blessed with not having to look into his gaze for a moment.

She cried out when he pushed his body against hers and put his face near hers. Her gaze cleared somewhat and she looked up into his gaze. He was watching her; he reached up and she cringed as he yanked off the cloth that hid her marking. He stilled when he saw the mark and she held her breath.

" Will you kill me now? " she asked and he looked down and met her gaze.

" And waste an opportunity like this? "

She had no idea what he was talking about but she didn't think he expected an answer. He cupped his hand and held her face tenderly. She didn't have time to groan as he slammed her head forcefully back into the tree knocking her out.

-------------------------------------------------

_Several Hours Later_

" _Lord Ryu!!! Lord Ryu!!!_ " Every head turned at the terrified scream. Soldier's parted as the young man galloped into the camp. He fell from the saddle and reached for Ryu. Oswaine and Kane grabbed him and held him up.

" It was him! The Dragon!! He got them all! Every one of them is gone. She was right, they had betrayed you! "

" Slow down. " Oswaine ordered. " Tell us what has happened? Where are the others? "

" We came across Devange, " Thuell licked his lips and beseeched Ryu with his gaze. " He was taking money from the Dragon. They had struck a deal. They would keep him from you and vice versa. "

" What about Devange? " Ryu asked. " Where is he? Does he know that you know? "

" The Dragon spotted us and killed Devange on the spot. My Lady told me to run. To tell you what had happened. But I stayed; I hid and saw it all. He killed them all; Kiam, Eachan, Faolan and Takai. They didn't stand a chance. "

" What about Sakendra? " Ryu demanded. The camp around them was silent. The fire flared and cackled, the snow falling around them.

" The Dragon got her. " he gasped and fell down. Ryu called for a torch and a soldier came running with one. The light revealed bruises, cuts and scrapes, but the worst of all, was the small dagger embedded in his back.

" Thuell.." Ryu didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop death.

" She fought so well, " Thuell gasped, panting. " But she had no chance. He moves like the devil. He pinned her against the tree and knocked her unconscious. He took her… " he gulped and clutched at Kane's hand. " I don't. . . know. . . . wher . . " he sighed and collapsed on the cold, frozen ground.

" Allous….." women nearby clutched their hands and looked terrified. It was one thing to have a friend captured, but to be a woman captured by the Dragon was terrifying. She was helpless.

" We have to find them. " Kane stated still kneeling next to his fallen friend.

" First we find who was with Devange. We will get everything from them first. " Ryu stated coldly. " Because of their betrayal, we have lost great men this day and a Priestess. "

" It will done immediately My Lord. " Oswaine bowed his head and then barked out orders.

" Will we be able to save her? " Kane asked standing and grabbing Ryu's shoulder.

" _If he doesn't kill her then she will wish she was by the end of it_. " he murmured and walked away.

------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later saw the small group that had been under Devange's tutelage tried and punished. With the nasty business behind him, Ryu thought that this mess couldn't get any nightmarish.

He was wrong.

His guards that had been posted around the perimeter reported that another small conflation had been spotted. Ryu, along with Kane and Oswaine mounted the steep incline and stared into the dusk. He could see the small troop and wondered where on earth they were going.

" Do you know their intention? " Kane asked the guard.

" Reports say that they are not sure of the situation. " the guard replied.

They were interrupted by a horse trotting up to them. It was another of the guards. He dipped his head to Ryu and then gave his report: " It seems that it is another army like ours My Lord. They have been aware of us for some time. Their messenger wishes to meet with you. "

" This day just gets better and better. " Oswaine muttered.

Ryu turned and watched the black mass march through the snow. A tug inside him made him pause and listen.

_Go to them. Be blessed….. _

Trusting Allous once more, Ryu turned and met his guard's profile in the darkness. " Very well. We shall ride out and meet our illustrious guests. "

----------------------------------------

The torches blazed and created a small circle of light in the darkness. Horse's snorted and stamped their feet, tails twitching. Chain mail clinked. Ryu stared across the space to the two men who sat at the front of the line on their mounts and he felt his jaw drop.

" I'll be damned… " he muttered and saw Oswaine and Kane glance at him.

" Are you the Wolf Lord? " the taller of the two men called.

" Depends who is asking? " Kane called.

" We wish to negotiate. " the smaller man called.

" Oh? And what be yer terms? " Oswaine asked.

" The Dragon has taken a large portion of our comrades. We wish to get them back. "

" I believe them. " Ryu whispered and Kane and Oswaine stiffened but didn't reply.

" Very well, " Ryu called. " Let us start by introducing ourselves gentlemen. My name is Lord Ryu. These are my men, Kane and Sir Oswaine. "

" Pleased to meet you My Lord. " The taller man replied. " I am known as Tori and this is my comrade Julian. "

" _I know…_ " Ryu muttered and nodded his head in greeting.

TBC

_**Author's Note:**_

I'm not sure what to say here. There is so much to say but how to say it? I receive a lot of questions asking why Li doesn't recognize Sakura. First of I'll remind you when they met, he was a wolf. What you see in one form doesn't necessarily come across in another. Also I want to point out once again that Sakura disappeared after she pushed Li through the time gate…hmmm some food for thought perhaps???

I hope that you like this chapter. I swear it is leading up to something big. I must warn you that something sinister is going to happen in the next chapter, but I swear it has to happen for the story to continue.

I actually had to come back and edit this chapter before I posted it because I needed everyone to understand that Sakendra has been with Ryu for a while now. They have fought together and saved each other from death while they fight against chaos and anarchy. I didn't want to put too much emphasis on the battles they have shared because, in the scheme of things, at this point is useless.

Also, for those that are confused by my writing style, I wish to clarify that when you see this

------------ it is announcing that there is a break/pause in the story. Going some where else or to a later time. Just read carefully and you will understand it.

So til then, take care and please review!!!


	20. The Fortress is a Deadly Poison

Chapter 20 – The Fortress is a Deadly Poison. There is No Cure for The Fortress.

**Time & Again – The Temple of Time**

'_The Darkness Within Her Heart_

_Matched the Darkness All Around. '_

_**Author's Note:**_

I am warning my readers that this chapter is serious 'M' material. Consider yourselves warned.

She woke up in a strange room and then gasped when memory rushed back to her. She struggled up into a sitting position and looked around the room, her head throbbing. The room was tidy, stone walls and a fire in the heath.

The bed that she was on was huge, soft coverlets and silk curtains draped around the bed. Her heart clenched and she wondered what had happened. There was a tray beside the bed with some food. Her stomach clenched and she slid across the sheets to reach for the goblet of wine and the platter of bread and cheese.

The door opened and she leapt to her feet ready to fight, the wine splashing onto the floor. Her blood went cold when she saw that it was the Dragon himself. He closed the door and locked it and her breath hitched in her chest. He prowled towards her and she kept on the balls of her feet ready to act.

He came slowly towards her and as he reached her she lashed out, her fist ready to strike his jaw. He caught her hand easily and she didn't let it stop her. She hit, she kicked and clawed but he remained one step ahead of her and in one moment, had her hands clenched in his, squeezing tightly until she cried out. Staring up at him in terror, he continued to watch her as he backed her back towards the bed.

Sakendra started struggling frantically as his hard body lowered onto hers. He kept her hands in his tight clasp and stared down at her, looking deep into her green eyes and studying the mark upon her head.

The flames in the grate leapt and hissed, casting their shadows all around them. It was too much for Sakendra to bear. She arched up and sank her teeth into the Dragon's neck. He tensed and waited until she realized her wasn't going to react.

He pulled away from her and then placed her hands in his left, leaving his right hand to slowly stroke her face. He traced her soft cheeks and raised her chin so she had to meet his gaze. He lowered his head towards her and she clenched her teeth and turned away.

In a show of temper, Draven grabbed her chin and forced her back. Sakendra cried out in pain as his mouth closed in on hers, biting her lip until she tasted blood. He pulled away and she stared up at him in pain and horror.

" One rule you should learn here: _Never_ deny me what I want. " and with that he got up and made his way back to the door. He unlocked the bolt and turned to see her wipe his kiss from her mouth, smearing blood across her cheek. He left without a backward glance, closing the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------

It was a couple of days later that Sakendra managed to escape her room. One soldier had forgotten to lock her in and she thanked Allous for the mistake. She crept out into the hallways and felt the cold strike her bones. No one was in sight and she ran, her steps light and limber. Torches flared along the walls casting daunting shadows that made her cringe and freeze more than once.

Since her arrival she had had to suffer several visitations from Draven, each more terrifying and worrying than the last. He coveted her that much was clear. He would touch her and caress her until her skin would crawl and no matter how hard she fought him, he was ultimately stronger than she. But blessedly, he would only stay for a short while and then he would be gone.

She found a dark stairwell and followed it down. She kept her senses on high alert, listening for the smallest sounds. She entered into a small alcove and her eyes widened when she saw all the people shuffling back and forth. Her gaze was brought to what must have been a main entrance. More soldiers came in pushing protesting men and women. They were lead away from her but that didn't stop her from hearing Draven's men proclaiming arrogantly that they had more trophies of war.

Her gaze scanned all the men and women about. There were hundreds of them. Most of the prisoners though, walked around like zombies, their spirits broken beyond redemption. Sakendra dared not wonder what had happened to them to make them so.

She continued to watch them. They walked around as if dazed. They carried trays of food for the soldier's, pouring ale and spirits into their tankards. They cleaned the hearths and carried wood in from the snow. They all were ragged and worn, clothed barely enough to keep them warm.

Sensing danger should she stay a moment longer, Sakendra turned and walked away. She stuck to the shadows and saw that they worked just as hard in the kitchens. They never got any rest with the time table of the Dragon's men coming in and going out. She couldn't understand such bizarre behavior. Why did they not protest?

Sakendra learnt the layout of most of the fortress. She hid and remained in the shadows, almost getting caught more than once. She never deluded herself that she was alone though. She'd learnt in seconds that Draven's men watched from everywhere. It was only a matter of time before she was discovered, if she hadn't already been.

-------------------------------------------

She was coming around a corner when she bumped into someone. Muffling a screech, she looked around quickly and noticed that it was a small girl, probably a few years younger than herself. The girl looked back at her curiously and Sakendra made a split second decision, grabbing the girl's shoulders and pushing her back into the shadows.

" Who are you? " the young girl asked softly.

" That is no consequence to you. Who are you? " Sakendra demanded.

" I'm Eeolyn. " the girl smiled despite the deep sadness in her eyes.

" Where are we and how do we get out? " Sakendra demanded once again.

" You must be new. Did they bring you in this morning? " Eeolyn asked.

" Just answer the question! " she hissed. " How do we get out?! "

" You cannot escape. " Eeolyn replied sadly loosing her smile. " The only way out of this place is through death. "

" Allous save us. " Sakendra murmured.

" She does not hear our prayers here. " Eeolyn replied. " We are too far away and too entrenched in Hell for her to help us. "

" Where on earth are we? "

" Off the mainland as far as any of us can tell. "

" Why does Draven keep so many of you here? " Sakendra asked.

" Because we are expendable. " Eeolyn replied. " We serve his men and cook the food. We clean and make the fires. And we service the men when their desires take hold of them. "

" You mean they - ? You - ? " Sakendra choked.

" Whore for them? " Eeolyn supplied calmly. " Yes. We have no choice. "

" My God, " Sakendra hissed. " Why don't you fight? Stop them from using you so? "

" You will find out the hard way I fear. " Eeolyn replied. " Do not think that you are safe. Even those that The Dragon covets get treated like the rest in the end. "

" Explain yourself! "

" Watch and you will see. " the girl replied and then she was gone. Sakendra watched her go and wondered what kind of mess she had landed into this time. . . .

She managed to see that for herself when she tried to find someway of escape. There was none. She wasn't foolish enough to try when the waves slammed against the rocks below. She would be shattered in moments.

-------------------------------------------------

If being a slave wasn't bad enough, being beaten and forced to work for food was even worse. Taking Eeolyn's advice, Sakendra merged in with the shadows and watched. What she saw made rage well up inside of her. Sakendra wasn't stupid; she saw the bruises, bumps, scrapes and burns on every prisoner. Eeolyn was right it would seem. The fortress was Hell. There was no escape.

But the worst of what was to come happened as the day gave way to night. No one yet had reported her missing so she hoped she yet had time to try and escape. Allous be damned, she would find a way out on her own.

The screams froze her and turned her blood cold until she couldn't stand it anymore. She followed the sounds and tracked down the source of the painful screams to the dinning hall. What lay before her had made her sick.

Young girls and women alike were being forced to submit their bodies for the Dragon and his soldier's pleasure. They were not being gentle. In those moments that felt like a lifetime, Sakendra saw virginity and virtue stolen never to be returned again. But what made her clutch her stomach and force her bile back down, was the brutality of the taking.

Against the wall, on the floor, even on the tables they rutted like beasts, their grunts and moans barely heard over the women's screams. But sadly, Sakendra saw those that lay passively and take the brutality calmly.

Sakendra was about to turn away in horror when she saw one man, a great beast, lift from one of the maids and throw her carelessly on the floor. It was like the distance had been dissolved between them and she heard him as clear as day as he turned and summoned another woman serving nearby.

" Useless bitch. Not even a dog would want you. "

A red haze descended over her vision and the broken woman lying on the floor, her dignity gone, was a banner for her rage. She barely registered that she had stepped out of her cover until several glances stole her way. To them, she was just another servant and nothing to worry about. They took second glances though when she grabbed a sword that a soldier had recklessly left unguarded.

Draven, though busy forcing a young woman to take his seed down her throat, watched Sakendra as she snarled and stalked her prey.

Two men jumped up and charged her. Barely taking her eyes off the man now doing unspeakable things to the woman beneath him, she attacked and made the soldier's bleed. She snarled and fought the two leaving more than one bruise. She disarmed one and jump kicked him sending him flying backwards into chairs. The other she tripped and held her sword point at his throat. When he dropped his sword in surrender she slammed his head into the floor and then straightened.

The woman was now crying out as the brute's thrusts got harder and harder. Sakendra snarled and advanced on the rutting bastard. Draven, shoving the girl away signaled his men to stand down and wait.

Sakendra swung the sword expertly and wrenched into the soldier's back. He jerked and tried to swing around but she was ruthless. She pushed with both hands and drove the blade up past bone and muscle and into the heart.

The woman underneath him shrieked and pulled away, falling off the table and scrambling to her feet. Sakendra yanked and her blade came away with the sound of bone crunching. The floor vibrated as the man fell. He jerked, gasping and moaning in pain.

Sakendra swiped at her hair in her face, unconsciously baring her mark to the room. Unperturbed, she swung the blade threatingly around the room, glaring at the men who had paused in the act of debauchery.

" Get away from them immediately! " she shouted. " Or you'll end up like him! " she yelled indicating the still twitching form beside her.

One man pulled away from a girl and laced his pants. He picked up his axe and stalked towards her.

" I don't like to be interrupted. " he snarled and swung the blade at her head.

Sakendra easily ducked and pivoted, landing a blow to his back. He turned and swung again but once again she dodged. She let him swing the axe at her one more time before she stepped back and the axe buried itself into the wood bench. He tried to yank it out but Sakendra was on him before he could blink. She used the steps of her fighting stances and in a few moves had him slumped on the floor. She was ruthless; she grabbed his neck and twisted. He twitched and was still.

" Once more. " she snarled. " Get away from them. "

The room was still. No one dared breathed. Sakendra barely breathed her rage was uncontrollable. One chair scraped back and all eyes turned to look up as Draven stood. He walked around the table and stalked towards him.

Sakendra hissed at him and slid into her battle stance.

" You were supposed to be up in your rooms. " he drawled silkily.

Sakendra balked and her anger intensified. " I am not here to follow your orders. "

" But you are here just like every one else. Therefore you shall obey me like every one else. "

" The only one I listen to is myself. " she hissed and stepped back as he got closer. " I am my own master. And I will not bow down before you. "

" Every one here obeys me. " Draven smiled, but it was cold. " I am the Alpha and the Omega. "

" Really? " her voice dripped sarcasm. " The way I've heard it – you're not the only _Alpha_ around. " He paused and his eyes narrowed. " You see, the way these things usually happen is that you prance around pretending to be the mighty warlord but you're not.

" You may be the one giving the orders around here but I ask you this… If the Dragon rules here, who rules the Dragon? " her brows arched haughtily. Draven snarled at her hidden barb, but his men seemed confused.

" You may _think_ that you are the mighty lord, but I know the truth! You are nothing but a fraud! You take orders from someone higher up than you! You are nothing but a little boy hiding behind someone's skirts. You are a coward! " she spat and then cried out when Draven moved and back-handed her.

" Little bitch. " Draven spat his temper finally loose. Those closest to him backed away.

He lurched forward and aimed at her wrist with a slash attack. Her sword hit the ground and she whimpered as she backed away. Draven snagged her by her hair and dragged her forward snarling at the mark upon her head. Sakendra cried out and clawed at him but it made no difference.

" You have no idea of what you speak. " he snarled quietly. " My men follow me or it is death. Those are my rules. "

" Pretty pathetic rules. " Sakendra whimpered.

Draven merely stared at her and then dragged her to the table. Men had the sense to duck out of the way or disappear into the shadows. The women and men were frozen where they stood too broken to move.

He threw her back on the table and Sakendra cried out as pain lanced up her back. She realized her fate and tried to get away. Draven grabbed her arm and hauled her back. Sakendra slapped him and kicked him but he didn't give and inch. He pinned her legs with his body and leant over her pinning her arms beside her.

Sakendra wiggled and arched trying to break free, conscious that everyone was watching. Draven pinned her hands in one of his and then reached between them and Sakendra screamed trying to break free. She managed to get one arm free and she raked it down the bastard's face. He hissed and glared at her. He slammed her hand back down on the table and before she could blink, silver flashed and fire burned up her arm. Sakendra screamed and turned and saw the small tanto knife embedded in her hand, pinning it to the table beneath her.

Sobbing she raised her gaze to his and Draven lowered his face towards her.

" I have waited for one such as you for a long time. " He murmured. Sakendra tried to make sense of what he was saying when he reached between them and ripped her clothes.

" _Noooo_! " she screeched as he thrust forward.

-------------------------------------------------

In the doorway, hidden in the shadows, Eeolyn turned away and calmly walked back down the corridor. The screams followed her all the way through the fortress.

-------------------------------------------------

_A Long Distance Away_

" We have looked everywhere. It is like they simply disappeared. . . "

Tori glanced at the tall, stoic man beside him. He didn't even flinch.

" There is absolutely no sign of them? " Julian, beside him, asked.

" None. " the man replied. He bowed and left the room.

_Since they had joined forces several weeks ago now, they had been steadily been working to try and find their missing comrades and try and locate where Draven was hiding. So far everything had been silent._ It was frustrating.

Julian nudged him and he met his friend's gaze. They had risked much coming for the aid of the famous Wolf Lord. There were whispers up and down the coastlines that this man would be the one to win the war for them. He would be their salvation. But they were risking much exposing themselves for the traitors that they were. . . . .

_Shortly after Sakura had left, Tatsuya had become unreasonable. Many started to question his ethics and it became more and more noticeable that he was hunting Sakura and her designs for the ultimate weapon. But they had not trained her as they had for nothing. She was their weapon and for that she eluded him. _

_Tori and the others were shocked to learn that Sakura had cut from the Rebellion. That she had become a traitor to their cause and destroyed the weapon she had designed. Julian had known it was some reason beyond what they knew, that would make her leave so. Tori had no clue._

_They had both tried to find her after she and the wolf left, but there had been no sign. _

_Then when Tatsuya had become unmanageable, blatantly ignoring their rules and what they stood for, Tori had cut as well. Julian naturally followed. They hid and kept low for a long time and then, only when, the trouble had sprouted up this far north did they band with a group of men and start their own congregation. _

_They had learned of the Warlord that rode under the banner of the wolf and who, many claimed, had won many of fight against the Dragon. Tori and Julian, know as the '_Raven and the Hawk'_ headed to the north to join up with the wolf._

_It had only been when their men had disappeared along with women from villages nearby that fate had led them finally to Ryu. _

" We have to be missing something. " Tori stated looking at Oswaine, Kane and Ryu.

" I agree. " Ryu stated.

" But we have no idea where Sakendra and the others came across Draven and his men. Thuell died before he could tell us. "

" I think we need to start looking for another direction. " Julian spoke up. His glasses flashed as he pushed them up his nose. " Perhaps we need to start looking not for what he have already lost, but what becomes lost. "

" Julian. " Tori groaned, pinching his nose.

" Sorry, " Julian smiled and looked sheepish. " We were looking for our men that had disappeared. The villages nearby had had men and women stolen as well. That's what led us to you. I think we need to focus our spies and reports on the places where women and men are going missing and follow where they lead. "

" Brilliant. " Kane muttered meeting Ryu's gaze.

" Then that is what we shall do. I want Sakendra and the other's found. " Ryu stated firmly. Tori, Julian, Oswaine, Kane and the other men present nodded.

" Too much time has already passed. " Oswaine murmured.

" Yes. " Ryu nodded. " But when we find them… _Draven is mine_… "

---------------------------------------------------

_Two Months Later_

Battered and beaten, used beyond redemption her life held no meaning for her any more. What life had once been in her body was dead and buried. She was a corpse stumbling around in a cage.

What strength had been in her had ebbed and been forgotten. Her hand had healed. Eeolyn had helped her with that, but the memories still remained. She didn't bother to scream now. There was no point. It would make no difference. The fortress was a deadly poison. There was no cure for the fortress.

After Draven had forced himself on her and taken what he had no right to take, he had left her sobbing and bleeding where she lay. Sakendra had gripped the handle of the small tanto knife and pulled it out of her hand. She'd screamed but she had clenched her teeth and bore it. She still had it but she didn't know why.

It was a few days later, black and blue from her assault that she stumbled down the hallway looking for food and heard gasps and moans. She was used to those sounds but what caught her as odd was the fact that it sounded different. Whoever was in the room before her seemed to be _enjoying_ it.

Some force made her push the door ajar and she gasped at what she saw. Eeolyn was wrapped around Draven, her nails clawing his back as he ruthlessly pushed into her. Eeolyn met her gaze over Draven's back as she arched up to meet his thrusts. She kept Sakendra's gaze before she threw her head back and moaned in pleasure.

Disgusted and sickened Sakendra stumbled away and made her way back to her room, her appetite forgotten.

She did not speak to Eeolyn after that…

--------------------------------------------

It happened by accident one day that she saw her reflection in a mirror. What she saw inside made the tiny spark inside her wither and finally die. There was no salvation for her. But yet, she paused and stared at the mark on her head. There were still those that were new here. Who had yet to fear.

Those that finally withered away and died were thrown into the dungeons. How many had died recently, she had no idea. The cold had gotten so bitter that those that could not find warmth, died.

It was because of those that had died and those who had yet to fear that she finally did something that she had yet never done. She gave up her destiny and placed it into someone else's hands. She sank to the ground and clasped her hands and put her forehead to the ground.

" Allous hear my prayer. I surrender myself and all my beliefs. I ask you to spare these people from their plight and deliver them back into the hands of those that they love. I have nothing to offer you but the emptiness in my heart. "

---------------------------------------------

_I didn't think about it much at the time. But looking so far back now, I can see that Allous in fact, did hear me. I would not put what happened next as anything other than divine intervention. I am a practical woman, with a skeptical mind, but looking back I myself have to say that yes, something greater than ourselves existed._

---------------------------------------------

" …What is wrong with you? Retched hag!!! "

Usually the raised voices did not warrant her attention but for some reason, something made her look up and take notice. The woman in question was dazed and more out of character than usual. Sakendra took a closer look and cringed. The woman was housed in the dungeons along with most of the other women. That and all the dead.

She did not know what made her turn and walk down to the dungeons, but she was glad in a way that she found such suffering before it was too late. Cell after cell was packed with dead bodies, rotting or half skeletal, no doubt due to the rats feasting. Those that were alive could barely breathe with the stench of decay, she herself wanted to gag. But knowing the situation she knew what needed to be done before it was too late. At least she could help end some of this.

Turning, she walked back up to the main floor and then made her way to where Draven sat with his new prize: a small girl with brown hair and exceptionally green eyes.

" You have a problem. " she stated blandly and saw his gaze re-direct to hers. " That woman, " she pointed to the one who was sick. " Is from the dungeons. She is infected and so are all the others that are housed in there with her. " he continued to look carelessly around the room as if he did not care or hear her.

" That means, " she continued dead-pan. " That whatever they are suffering and dying from down there have also infected your men that have touched them or come into contact with as well. Even you. " _That_ got his attention.

" What is it? " he demanded. " What is this sickness? " his eyes were ice hard.

" I do not know. Nor do I care. " Sakendra replied quietly. " All you can do is hope that whatever it is does not spread. "she turned to go but was forced back around by his hand digging into her skin.

" You tell me how to fix it… _now_! " he yelled.

" How you fix it is up to you. You created it. You can fix it and save us all. " she waited feeling his rage build.

" What would you do? " he seethed.

" Remove the bodies. Clean the cells. Separate the sick from the healthy. That is all you can do. " with that she walked away and didn't look back. She would be damned first before she told them her herbal training from the temple.

--------------------------------------------

_Who what have thought that The Dragon's arrogance would be his undoing? I sat in my room and listened to the sounds as the dead were removed and thrown into the sea. The Dragon wouldn't waste his time with a funeral pyre. He was too shallow for that._

_The cells were cleaned, or so I was informed by he women that came and went. Body after body was dispatched into the evening; the snow falling as if Allous was really shedding tears. _

_I was surprised that were not all dead from infection all ready. But I suppose that the snow and the bitter cold had kept the disease stationed to one area. How such occurrences work, I haven't the energy to ponder._

_As I sat there and listened to the shouts and curses as soldiers were forced to hurl more bodies over the edge, I thought to myself that something was different. I couldn't put a name to what made me think it was a change, but for now, at least The Dragon was too occupied to torment and torture any of us._

_Especially me…._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Somewhere A Short Distance Away_

" My Lord!!! " the shout came as the small group was studying a map. The small group of tall men turned and watched as the rider came galloping up, his steed kicking up snow as it charged.

" My Lord Ryu!! You must come quickly!! " clouds of steam rose from his steed's nose and mouth, it's skin quivering with anticipation.

" What is it? " Kane asked putting his hand on his sword. " Are we under attack? "

" No. " the man replied. " But you will not believe it unless you see it with your own eyes. I didn't until I saw it myself. "

Ryu handed the map to Oswaine and signaled for his mount to be saddled. Kane handed him his armor and Ryu strapped the buckles in place while Tori and Julian made their own plans and preparations.

-----------------------------------

The five men made an impressive sight, sitting tall and straight, geared up in their armor, swords and weapons at ready. Their horse's surged through the falling snow, sending flurries of white scattering through the air behind them as they passed.

They followed the messenger who led them across a small distance. They rode through a destroyed village but the signs of its destruction were old. The messenger hauled on the reins and his steed pranced in response. He turned the horse around and met the gaze of the others that came to a restless stop near him. Behind them, their small group of soldiers came to a bustling stop, their horse's just as restless.

" This way. " the messenger walked his mount towards a group of shrubs, trees and bushes and passed through. He parted the branches and motioned for them to be silent and alert.

" Mother of Allous. " Oswaine cursed at the sight before them.

Before them was a huge inlet from the ocean. The water was calm, the grey sky making it appear a dark and murky grave. For a grave it surely was for all the bodies floating on top of the water and lining all of the shore.

" Where have they all come from? " Tori asked looking over all the dead.

" I have my men investigating as we speak. " the man replied.

" Any familiar faces? " Ryu asked as he stepped forward.

" No My Lord. " the man shook his head. " All appear to be men and women from villages. "

" Guess we've found the missing people we've been looking for. " Julian muttered disgusted.

" I'd hate to be wherever they've come from. " the messenger replied.

" What do ye mean? " Oswaine asked looking up from where he was crouched at the water's edge.

" Look here at this. " the messenger replied and nudged a body over on the shore.

" Hell and Damnation." Kane hissed.

The bloated body was that of a young girl. Her eyes stared sightlessly up at the sky, the clouds reflected in her empty gaze. Bruises covered her body, along with cuts and what appeared to be shackle marks. She was extremely skinny but the most saddening thing of all was that she had been pregnant.

" Who would do this? " Julian asked.

" There is only one man that comes to mind. " Ryu replied turning away. " I want men scouring this coastline. I _want_ this bastard found. "

" What are we to do about all this? " Kane asked indicating all the bodies.

" For now we do nothing. " Ryu replied. " If we try it would give us away. "

" Then I will let you know what we find. " the messenger replied bowing.

" Thank you. " Ryu replied and strode away.

------------------------------------------

_Several Hours Later_

The waves crashed against the rocks. They surged back and forth, the white foam flying up into the air. The sky was darker now that dusk was upon them. The clouds swirled ominously above, rain threatening to douse them.

Across the inlet they stood. Five determined men staring at the stone fortress across from them. Several of Tori and Julian's men had found the fortress while trying to locate where the bodies had come from. They had hid and watched the ramparts and had seen the men paroling around. So many men patrolling around had meant trouble. So they had reported what they had found immediately.

" They're wearing Draven's colours. " Kane replied lowering his looking piece.

" Then, we attack when night fails. " Ryu stated firmly.

" How are we going to breech it? " Julian asked quietly. " They will see us coming. "

" I'm presuming that you have a plan? " Tori asked looking steadily at Ryu.

" We'll cause a distraction. " Ryu replied. " Something big enough to hide us. "

" How on earth do ye think to be getting' 'way with something like that? " Oswaine demanded.

" We'll kill two birds with one stone. " Ryu replied watching the fortress. " The bodies need to be burnt. It is the only way to prevent disease from spreading. We'll line the shoreline with oil and then set it all alight. "

" Ah….." Kane murmured. " I see, while it will light up the shoreline it will make the base of the fortress darker. They won't see us coming. "

" No. " Ryu replied. " It's a gamble, but we need to make it. "

" It shall be done. " Kane and Oswaine replied in union.

---------------------------------------------

Sakendra was hiding on the ramparts in the darkness. She let her hair flow free and let the wind tease, tangle and pull her hair. She could smell it. Spring was in the air. That's what it had to be. She was hiding up here away from Draven and his men. Draven had been watching her while she served his men their meals and she knew what that particular look meant.

She would be damned if she would let him rut over her when he could easily have Eeolyn.

Heavy footsteps echoing up the stairwell had her jumping back further in the shadows. Draven emerged on top of the ramparts and she stopped breathing. He watched the waves push back and forth, the wind ruffling his shaggy hair.

As if by magic he turned, knowing that she was there. She didn't move. The skirts, of the dress one of the other women had given her, danced in the breeze. He stalked towards her and she edged away from him, the stone wall scratching her hands.

Draven placed his hand on the wall and she flinched, expecting pain but he just prevented her from going along any further. One of the torches on the wall threw light on both of their faces and Sakendra looked up into the eyes of her tormentor.

" You are too thin. " he murmured cupping her face. Sakendra's eyes went wide. The frown on his face almost looked like concern.

He traced the old, yellow bruises he had inflicted and the black eye his second had given her. Sakendra dared not breathe the whole time of his perusal. He lent forward and she flinched. Draven frowned and she tried to stop the shaking she felt racking her body.

Draven moved his face towards her neck. He kissed her and sucked on the spot pulsing in fear. His hand went to her chest and slipped beneath the cloth. She normally would have jerked with the cold of his hands from the outside air, but she was numb through.

She stood still while he had his fun and tried to block out his wandering hands as they rustled up her skirt and bared her legs to the frigid night air. She felt him bite her neck as his hand stoked between her legs.

Fear welled up and before she knew what she did, she shoved him away from her. He stumbled back and hit the stone block on the wall. Sakendra wrapped her arms around her protectively as he straightened, glaring at her. The wind blew her hair around her ad she started to sob.

" I'm sorry. " she mumbled as he came towards her.

" You will be when I am through with you. " he raised his hand and her head snapped to the side as he slapped her. She felt the ring he wore cut into her and felt blood run down her cheek.

She struggled when he wrapped his hands around her and lifted her against the wall. She screamed, scratched and hit as he forced her legs around him and pushed into her. She screamed and cursed him to hell as he thrust into her.

In a fit of desperation, Sakendra put her hands on the sides of his head and tried to snap his head to the left. Draven swore and grabbed her arms and pinned her arms above her using his lower body to keep her pinned against the wall.

Sakendra cursed and swore and damned him to hell as he held her in place. He rocked back and forth, the stone wall scraping her back through the cloth. He crushed her to the wall as he spilled his seed inside her.

It was then that the horizon blew up in a wall of fire.

Draven's head snapped around and his men shouted from their stations. Draven snarled and slammed Sakendra's head back into the wall. She moaned and fell to the stone walkway in a heap.

-------------------------------------

Ryu leapt the stone rampart and landed easily in a crouch. He slid his sword out of the scabbard strapped to his back, the torchlight reflecting off the blade. Kane and Oswaine landed neatly next him.

" Secure the rampant. I want no word getting out that we are here. "

" Aye My Lord. " Oswaine whispered and stalked off.

Ryu waited a moment and then went on the hunt himself. He slipped through the shadows of the night and stalked up behind a soldier. He didn't know what hit him. Ryu let the body all softly to the ground.

Kane signaled to him that it was safe to follow down the stairs.

Sounds of scuffling came up the stairs from down below. Ryu and Kane emerged just as their men disposed of the other guards. Ryu signaled where he wanted the men to go and locked gazes with Kane. Kane withdrew his blade and smiled.

They made their way down another floor before they heard the screaming. Oswaine held up his hand in the flickering torchlight to keep those that jumped, still. They listened as the debauchery continued and Ryu's hand clenched tighter and tighter around his sword.

They made it to the stairs before the shout went up.

Draven, upon wanting to know what was going on outside had ordered his men up to the ramparts. Ryu and his men leapt into the battle ignoring the sting of blade and bruise from combat.

-----------------------------

Sakendra stared at the stone work beneath her before she remembered what had happened and she shriveled up inside. She scrambled to her hands and knees and felt the stickiness between her legs and clenched her teeth.

She straightened up and swayed, her head ringing. She staggered to the door way and used the wall to help her down the stairs.

-------------------------------

Ryu used his sword to cut upwards through the bastard's chest and ignored the fact that he was covered in blood. The guy grunted and Ryu pushed him off his blade and stepped over the fallen man.

Kane kept his blade ready as he looked around the Keep. Draven and his men would have heard the commotion and would have run to arms immediately. Ryu wasn't stupid, he knew Draven was waiting for him like a snake sits and waits for it's prey.

Oswaine was behind him as they walked into the fire-lit room. Meals were abandoned, women lay bleeding and unmoving, drink was splashed on the floor in their haste. Yes, they were waiting.

A noise beside him was all the warning he got.

A solid mass slammed into him and knocked him away from his body guards. They rolled across the floor, a tangled mass of snarls and flying fists. The fire light revealed the face of his enemy and Ryu snarled and slammed his fist into Draven's gut, knocking the wind out if him.

Shouts rose all around them as Draven's men slid out of the shadows and ran into the attack. Clashes of steel and blade ran through the air. Grunts and strangled groans that were cut off mid-cry filled the silence in between.

Draven jumped back and slashed out with his sword. Ryu rolled to the side and missed by an inch. Ryu got his feet underneath him and leapt to his feet, watching his enemy with predator eyes.

" A welcome intrusion, " Draven drawled as he circled his opponent. " I welcome you stranger, we haven't had this much fun in months. "

" Well allow me to make your last moments redeemably painful. " Ryu snarled, before he attacked.

-------------------------------

Sakendra stopped when she saw the blood and the dead soldier. She didn't scream or flinch, she simply stared. Her dull, haunted eyes rose and looked down the corridor splattered with blood and simply stepped over the body and walked ahead.

-------------------------------

Oswaine snarled when the sword bit into his arm. Blood ran down his arm and his sword grew heavy. The bastard knocked his wounded arm and he cried out in pain as his sword hit the ground. The man smirked and then chuckled as he reveled in his pain.

He wasn't laughing when Oswaine's meaty, left hand smashed into his skull.

Oswaine leant against the wall trying to catch his breath. Blood ran freely down his arm and dripped onto the ground. Kane caught his attention as he drove his blade into another and arched his brow. Oswaine smiled and picked up his blade in his left hand and jumped back into the fray.

------------------------------------

Bloodied, torn, scratched and bruised – the two competitors circled each other trying to reach their mark. Draven smirked and spat on the ground, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

" You seem quite determined to get rid of me. " Draven drawled.

" Yes. I have been marking this day for a long time. " Ryu replied calmly.

" A long time eh? " Draven chuckled as he got into battle stance.

" Yes, " Ryu replied raising his sword. " I knew you before you became the Dragon. " he leapt forward and slashed at Draven's head.

-----------------------------------------

Sakendra stumbled out into the keep and simply stared. Bodies lay strewn every where. Blood was already congealing on the cold stones. She swayed, attacked by dizziness and put her hand against the wall.

" What are you doing here you stupid bitch. " she cried out when her hair was viciously pulled. She moaned when she was slammed into the wall.

" Let me go. " she sobbed in agony.

" Oi! " one soldier yelled across the room when he saw what was happening.

" Ryu! " Kane yelled. " Sakendra!! "

Ryu ducked the attack aimed at his head and rolled to the side, he came back up behind Draven and saw what his man and Kane had spotted.

" Let her go!! " Ryu snarled aiming his blade at Draven's neck.

" Who? " Draven asked calmly. " That wench? Why she is simply a maid – "

" She belongs to me!! " Ryu hissed and thrust his sword forward.

" Well, well, well. " Draven smirked as he swatted Ryu's word away. " She may have belonged to you but I was the one who enjoyed breaking her maiden head. "

" If you have laid one finger on her . " Ryu snarled.

" Oh I can guarantee it was more than my _finger_. " Draven drawled. He jerked back startled when Ryu let out a battle cry and ran for him. Ryu swung his sword and backed Draven across the room.

Ryu only saw red. He flew at Draven wishing only to rip him to shreds. He managed to twirl his wrist and wrangled Draven's sword out of his grasp. It cluttered to the floor and he saw fear come into Draven's eyes.

Ryu let his own sword drop and tackled Draven to the ground. He pinned him to the ground and rammed his fist into him again, again and again. Draven kneed him in the gut and threw Ryu off him. He got in a few punches of his own while the battle continued around them.

Draven flicked his wrist and caught the blade in his hand. He slashed it up and embedded it into Ryu's arm. Ryu cried out in agony and his eyes flashed dangerously down at Draven.

" I will end this. You will pay for all you have done. " Ryu declared savagely.

" Not if I kill you first. " Draven snarled.

-------------------------------------

Sakendra brought her knee up and rammed into the man that ruthlessly held her. He grunted and let go of her hair. She shifted and used the hardest part of her body, her elbow, to ram it back into his chest. He fell down gasping and she moved away from him winded.

She watched the fight continue between Ryu and Draven and wondered how on earth they had managed to find her.

But that didn't matter now. Ryu needed help.

------------------------------------

Draven had Ryu slammed against the stone wall. Their breathing was labored and sweat and blood mixed.

" Tell me who you are so that I know my enemy. " Draven demanded.

" I am known as the wolf lord. My name is Ryu. "

" So you are the one. " Draven muttered his hand gripping Ryu's throat and squeezing. " You have been a thorn in my side for a long time wolf lord. "

" As you have been a constant thorn in mine. " Ryu choked.

" Killing a few people never did anyone any harm wolf lord. Why the vendetta against me. "

Ryu wrapped his hands around his trying to break free. His face was turning red and he couldn't breathe. Draven sighed and released him enough to talk.

" You killed my family you bastard. That's why there is a target on your back. I will destroy you for what you did. "

Draven threw his head back and laughed. " Tell me their names so I can remember. " His laughter cut off abruptly and he jerked in pain. He released Ryu and whipped around to find Sakendra behind him, her hand covered in his blood. The handle of the small tanto knife fell out of her nervous hand and clattered to the floor.

" Foolish bitch. I could have saved you. " he struck her and she fell to the floor.

" Their names, " Ryu began raising his sword and pushing it through with a sickening crunch. Draven jerked and collapsed against him. " Were Yelan Li, " he whispered close to Draven's ear and watched his eyes open in shock. "Fuutie, Fanren, Shiefa and Feimei Li."

" No it is impossible! " he hissed, blood pooling around him. " She took care of you. How could you have survived? "

" Believe me, she is next. Rot in hell Draven. " he jerked his sword free and watched as the Dragon faded away.

----------------------------------

Gentle hands helped her to her feet and she jerked away. She was fed up with being touched. The young man who had helped her hastily backed away. She swayed on her feet and looked down at the body of her tormentor and did not find any peace.

Even in Hell she knew he would terrorize. Anger suddenly fueled her used body and she reached down and yanked the blade out of his back. Ryu and the others, drawn by her actions, watched first curious and then horrified as she severed his anatomy from his body.

" Rut now you bastard. " she snarled softly and then turned and walked away.

---------------------------------

Near Dawn

They had ferried the injured back across the shore and rescued as many as they could at a time. Some could not be saved. Ryu had watched the boats go back and forth and had not seen hide or hair of the one person who he wished to see. She had disappeared after her act in the keep and no one had been able to find her.

Ryu watched the last boat go across and went in search of her himself.

------------------------------------ 

He found her in the darkest shadows on the battlements. She was watching the fire on the water. He reached out his hand and she jerked away from him without looking at him.

" Don't touch me. " she snarled quietly. Ryu retracted like he had been slapped.

" Sakendra. "

" Go away. Leave me alone. "

" I won't leave you here. We are going to burn it. " 

" Then let me burn with it. " she replied calmly.

" No! " he stepped in front of her and mentally cringed when she shied away from him. " I will not leave you here. "

He watched the torchlight flicker over her skin and his heart bled at the mistrust and sadness he saw in her gaze. Draven had broken her. He had destroyed the one thing that made his life complete.

He gently touched her wrist and watched as she broke away. He kept her gaze and lightly held her hand.

" Come away from here Sakendra. " he coaxed. " We will face this together. "

" Look at me Lord Ryu. " she stated firmly, quietly. She stepped forward into the sunrise and made him back up against the wall. " Look at me and tell me we can face it together. "

Ryu kept her gaze and then looked down. His heart sickened and froze when the faint light revealed the bruises, the cuts and scrapes – but worst of all, how skinny and frail she had become.

She saw the horror and that was worse enough but when she saw pity, she snarled and launched herself at him hissing and spitting like a cat. " Don't you dare pity me! " she shrieked. " Don't you dare! "

" Oi! Calm down Sakendra! " Ryu yelled grabbing her wrists. " I don't pity you! I'm sorry you have to suffer so. "

" Go to Hell." she snarled trying to get free.

A shadow came up behind them and suddenly she was limp in his arms. Ryu looked over her head to Kane who stared at him mournfully. " We're leaving. It was the only way. We have a healer coming in from Cowl. They should be here before noon. "

Ryu nodded and gently, carefully lifted Sakendra into his arms. He kept her wrapped in his cloak as the water sloshed into the small boat and wished to God he had made Draven's death more painful.

-------------------------------------

Several Hours Later

Sakendra stared at the woman beside her and shook her head. " No, you are mistaken. There is no way – "

" I know what it is just as much as ye should. " she snapped back waspishly.

" No! " Sakendra shouted.

" Listen hear missy. That's a babe growin' in yer belly, "she stabbed her finger in accusation at her stomach. " Make no mistake about it. "

" No, no, no, no _NOOOOO_! " shrieked throughout the camp.

TBC

*Gasps and collapses on the keyboard* That has taken me forever to sit down and type! I had to force myself to finish it. *Gasps* * Looks at the clock* I am so going to bed.

But before I do, I did warn you that this chapter was going to be harsh. I really wanted to get in how nasty Draven was. I'm so sick of ready stories were the bad guys are just bits of fluff. I mean, there are so many horrible things that they could have done instead of what most stories you read these days produce (not talking about any one specifically mind, just generally). I'm sure a lot of people who read other books will have noticed this too. It has been so long since I sat back and thought "what a freaking bastard! How could someone do that? "

So I put that into play. I hope I created a sinister enough character.

Please review and sorry for the long wait.

x x x


	21. Ancient History

Chapter 21 – Ancient History 

**Time & Again – The Temple of Time**

' _Time Leaves Memories That Fill The Pages Of Life._

_We Can Flick Back to See Where We Have Been '  
_

Sakendra sat with her head in her hands, great retching sobs shuddering through her body as Ryu, Kane and Oswaine ran into the tent.

" What is it? " Ryu demanded taking in Sakendra's forlorn figure and the agitated form of the healer as she packed away her herbs.

" Nothin' milord. " the healer sniffed as she tucked away the last of her herbs. " I wouldn't want to be in 'er shoes either. " with that she bowed her head and walked out.

" Sakendra? " Ryu asked as he moved softly across the room to her side. " What is it? " he placed his hand on her shoulder and jerked as if burnt.

" Get away from me! " she shrieked and glared at him with hate-filled eyes. " I hate you! You and every male like you! "

Ryu stepped back and couldn't hide the hurt in his gaze. " Sakendra I won't come any closer, but I need to know if you are alright? " he motioned Kane and Oswaine out of the tent.

" You could not possibly imagine what all of us went through," she snarled, half wild and afraid.

" What he made us do and what he did in turn to us. " she choked on a sob. " Some were lucky, if that is what you could call it. The worst was done to those he coveted. "

" …………"

" You are all a vile breed, every single one of you. You are controlled by your greed and your lust. I wish you all to hell! " she spat, her teeth clenched. " Get out of my sight, you and your kind! I hate you all!! " she hunched over, her arms wrapped around herself and cried and cried and cried.

Ryu clenched his fists before making up his mind. He broke the distance between them and sat beside her and wrapped her within in his arms. She fought him and he held her loosely as she clawed and scratched. He just rode the storm until she sat tense and resentful by his side.

" You are strong Sakendra. No matter what may be in your head right now. I will always be here when you need me. I don't expect you to trust me. But I hope you can accept this small comfort. Rest now dear one. " he murmured and kissed her softly on the crown of her head. He didn't look back when he stepped out of the tent.

--------------------------

The nightmares were the worst. In them she was once again under the tyrant's spell and could not escape no matter how hard she tried. She felt the pain, felt the bruises and burns and cried out for all her worth.

She lost her appetite and refused food when offered. She barely slept and when she wasn't throwing up what little food she did eat, she stared into nothingness. Each day that went past she felt the child growing a little more each day. If she didn't act soon, she would loose every chance of atonement.

Ryu and the others were worried. She knew at the back of her mind that they watched her slip away a little more each day. They came and spoke to her but she ignored them until they went away. They were vile, evil creatures and she could not stand to look at them. She saw their faces and saw his instead and fear shuddered through her. She couldn't stand it anymore.

She knew when they would come to visit her so it was easy to slip away. Not so easy that she was weaker than she thought, but easy that no one noticed her leave. She had become a ghost and she walked like a shadow. Her foot steps were slow and her gaze remained fixed ahead. She had studied the maps that Ryu had brought her and she knew where she had to go.

She shouldered her pack and walked through the pine trees until they swallowed her up and hid her from view.

------------------------------

Through town and village she walked her mind blessedly blank. She took the old roads, the one's almost forgotten. She trudged along and ate when sickness made her weak. On she walked focused on her task. She knew Allous would not help her. She had fallen and was disgraced. Allous did not reach her elegant hand down into the darkness.

She eventually found the village she sought, though she hated asking the villagers where the place she sought was located. They gave her directions and she ignored their simple stares as she walked on. She did not know how long she had been gone but she did not care. She knocked on the herbalist's door and waited until the old crone opened the door.

She took one look at the skinny, wraith-like creature in her doorway and stepped back and allowed her to stumble in. She assessed the young girl before she sighed and sat down in front of the fire.

" You'll be needing pennyroyal. " she stated matter-of-factly. " But my services do not come cheap. "

" I can pay. " Sakendra replied and handed over a small pouch a silver coin. " Do what you must. As long as it is done. "

" It can be dangerous. " the crone warned. " Such herbs can be fatal. "

" I realize the risk but I cannot suffer this child in me any more. I want it gone. "

" Very well. Let me get what I need. "

Sakendra watched as the crone mixed the herbs and prepared them. The flames crackled in the fire and entranced her. She stared up at the crone as she handed the cup down to her and waited for her to take it.

" There will be pain. " the crone rasped in warning.

" There is always a price. " Sakendra replied bitterly and drank the brew.

--------------------------

_  
Several Weeks Later_

" ……_. She cannot have just disappeared_! " Ryu snarled and paced back and forth. " We are due to move on north east in a few days. I cannot put the campaign back hoping that she will make it back in time. Why hasn't my men found _anything_? "

" Ryu we have searched and found nothing. It is almost like she walked into the realm of the Fey and not returned. " Oswaine replied. " Yer men are stretched the breaking point as it is. We cannot afford ta keep this search up anymore. "

" You would give up on her? Leave Sakendra to die somewhere out there? " Ryu snarled furiously.

" No, but if she wanted to be found them I think, she would. " Oswaine replied heatedly. " We have had this argument over and over again. But it won't bring her back will it? "

" Dammit Oswaine! " Ryu snarled. " I can't give up. Not after what happened. " he ended on a whisper looking away.

" She made her choice. All we can do is hope that we cross paths somewhere, one day. "

" . . . . . . ."

-------------------------------------------------

The sound of a cart travelling up the small dirt track broke the silence. It creaked to a stop in front of the small hut and the horse snorted as it swished its head waiting. The small door opened in the hut and the old crone stepped out into the light.

" This way. " she called and stepped back inside.

The tall figure stepped into the small hut and spotted the frail figure on the cot. The firelight cast shadows on the walls and the flames crackled as the wood and healing herbs burnt. The tall figure stepped forward and watched the shallow breathing of the young woman in the cot.

" I am glad that you called me. " the woman said looking at the crone. " She will need all the help of my sisters at the temple. "

" I did my best but she gave up half way through. " the crone replied.

" Do not worry. She will be taken care of. "

Together the two lifted the frail women out into the cart. They covered her in warm blankets and made sure that she was settled. The green eyes of the young woman stared back at them and were dull and lifeless. Her spirit was far away and she did not want to return. The woman in a long travelling robe got into the seat of the cart and flicked the reins. The horse whinnied and started forward. The woman saluted over her shoulder before she turned back in her seat to guide the way.

The old crone watched them go and then made the sign of Allous. " I am sorry. But I cannot help those that wish to die. " she whispered into the wind.

-----------------------------------------------

Sakendra came back to herself and watched the sky move past at a steady pace. She watched the clouds and enjoyed the wind on her face. She had heard some of the conversation before they had left so she knew that she was being taken somewhere. The crone had finally given up on her. She knew that she was beyond the help of the crone. She had willed herself to death after her body had purged the taint from her body and the last of her childhood innocence was torn away.

She was one of the fallen; Allous's faith could not reach her heart. She had closed herself off from the world and could not find the strength to go back. She knew in the bottom of her soul that she needed help. That she was quitting and that a long time ago, she had been a fighter.

" We'll be there soon. " the lady called over her shoulder smiling sensing her patient awake.

Sakendra watched her white/blonde hair blow behind her like a banner and managed to lift herself up just a little so she could see where they were going. " Where are you taking me? "

" To the Temple of Clemel. That's where. "

" Better hope it doesn't fall down on me. " Sakendra muttered bitterly.

" The Sisters will welcome you with open arms. " the woman replied and flicked the reins.

" Just rest. We will be there shortly. "

------------------------------------

It was a simple temple. Sakendra had enough time to see the unique patterns, designs and the plants and vines growing around the pillars before two young women came out to help lift her from the back of the cart. Sakendra held on weakly as they carried her into the temple and guided her to the guest's room.

They laid her down on a soft feather down bed and Sakendra looked out the window to a bright sunny garden. Roses clung to the windowsill and she could smell their sweet scent as the wind drifted softly into the room.

An older woman walked into the room. She too was blonde and she had blue eyes as old as wisdom itself. She looked down at the young woman in the bed and bowed her head in greeting. She held out her hand and Sakendra reached up and took it.

" My name is Lushana. Welcome to the Temple of Clemel. "

" My name is Sakendra. "

" We are here to help those who suffer from sickness and other dispositions. I am aware of some of your journey, but how you came to it I hope you will share with me when we are alone. I will allow you to settle in. If you desire anything please do not be afraid to ask any of us here. We will do all we can to help you. "

" Why are you being so nice to me? " Sakendra asked.

" Why wouldn't we? " Lushana asked with an arch of her brow.

" Well…. I guess because I am tainted. " Sakendra replied as if that explained everything.

" No one who bares the mark of our Lady is tainted my dear. " Lushana stated pushing Sakendra's bangs away from her forehead revealing her mark. " This represents a hard life full of tests and tribulations. Though the road is fraught with pain and suffering accepting what Allous puts in our path and learning Her lessons is what gives us her many gifts. "

" This? " Sakendra scoffed. " This was an accident. "

" Allous will not look kindly on you scoffing her gift so readily. " Lushana chided.

" She does not reach into the darkness to help those lost. " Sakendra replied automatically.

" If that is what you believe then you need to learn. " Lushana stated matronly and then nodded to her young acolytes as she walked out of the room. " Rest and we will speak again. "

------------------------------------

Sakendra was bathed and dressed comfortably and was helped back into her bed. They brought her warm broth and encouraged her to drink it. She ate it not knowing what had changed about herself but knowing that on some level she really did not want to truly die. But she didn't want to live with the memories either.

She was staring out at the garden late in the afternoon when there was a knock on her door and Lushana entered after she called out a welcome. Lushana had been told that she had eaten her meal and seemed to be more relaxed in her new environment. The news was welcome to Lushana. She knew that with a little coaxing in the right direction she would open the doors back out into the real world for Sakendra.

" Have you got everything you need? " Lushana asked as she sat down in a chair beside the bed.

" Yes thank you. " Sakendra replied respectfully. Despite what she might think and feel inside, her training at the Mid Moon Temple left no room for disrespect or discourtesy to her carer.

" You know why you are here don't you? " Lushana asked getting straight down to the matter at hand.

" Yes. I wanted to die. " Sakendra murmured turning her face away in shame. " For what had been done to me and for the shame I live with every day. But since coming here, as soon as I was carried through those doors, something shifted in me. "

" That would be Allous breaking into the darkness of your soul and making Her touch known to you once more. Even though you turned from her for fear of Her turning away from you in disgust, she returned to you to let you know that that is not so. She is with you and She always will be. "

" Perhaps.. " Sakendra conceded looking at the older lady out of the corner of her eye.

" Now, " Lushana begin. " Everything you tell me will remain among the two of us. Allous will be present but she holds no judgment over you. Not for the actions forced onto you. She has shed tears for the treatment of one of her own. You are not alone my dear."

" How can you expect me to believe that when I suffered as I did? Isn't Allous supposed to protect her own? Isn't She, The Divine Mother, meant to keep her own protected with warmth and love? "

" First you must tell me what it is that transpired. " Lushana stated firmly.

" Why? " Sakendra demanded.

" Because I cannot decree Allous's will and offer you wisdom nor advice to help you gain your two feet again until you tell me what has happened. How can you learn to trust and accept the world around you for what it is if you cannot step outside in it? "

" I do not want to go out into the world again. " Sakendra replied mutinously.

" Well my dear you cannot stay here. We have enough to deal with when the Old Kingdom is in upheaval and darkness is upon us. Allous is calling all her children to fight as only they can and you cannot escape it. We all have to fight some way. That is Her will. "

" The Old Kingdom? " Sakendra asked her curiosity piqued but Lushana simply stared back at her patiently waiting. Sakendra ducked her head when she understood that this time it was her story that had to be told and when it was time for the other, Lushana would answer her questions.

" If you are to understand my nightmare, " she reluctantly began. " Then I guess it all started back when I left the Mid Moon Mountains and joined up with Lord Ryu…. "

-------------------------------------------

Lushana sat and listened as the light faded and the smell of rose perfume drifted around the room. Her expression was one of calm blankness and she listened.

"….H-He held me down and pinned my hands to the table. He tore my clothes and then he… "

" . . .T-They had slaughtered her but yet they continued to use her until her broken and bloody body was cold and stiff and they had spent their seed inside her…. "

" . . . . Two of them held me down while He pushed deeper and deeper inside of me….. "

" …Oh Allous..! She was but a child and full of courage. I-I remember her most of all for what they did to her! She slapped the one that wanted her and refused him. So they c-cut off her arm and served it for dinner. They then tied her legs together and made her use her only good arm to crawl across the floor to escape them. …. "

" …… H-He took in me in front of all his men. He enjoyed it. And when he was finished with me the others they… they joined in…. "

----------------------------------------------------

On and on the horrible tales continued and Lushana had to fight harder and harder to keep her training in tight control for her emotions were threatening to spill out and make her loose control. But she knew now why the young woman had come to her attention. There was more here than what Allous had let on. Allous's cryptic messages to her where now starting to make more sense.

"….. When she told me that I was carrying that bastard's child I knew that there was no way in hell I was letting it grow inside me. I did not want that devil spawn inside me like him. Allous forgive me but I had such delight in having that old crone help me kill it. I felt its life drain away from me and knew I had done the right thing. I could never love it. I hated it. "

" None the less, " Lushana finally spoke up. " You will pray for Allous's forgiveness for such thoughts. " she saw Sakendra's glare and mentally sighed. " A child is blameless in such matters and only learns from it's mother and how she brings it up. You will reflect on that as you pray. You will also ask for forgiveness on your thoughts of hatred. Hatred begets more hatred no matter who or what it is aimed at. If you allow the seed of hatred to take root inside of you then you are setting yourself up for pain, sadness and a life full of misery and trial. "

". . . . . .. . . . . "

" But, " Lushana shook her head sadly. " To say that I had no trouble hearing what you have told me would dishonor our Lady above. To know that such evil was happening saddens me. But the horror you had to deal with is no mean thing that anyone can disregard. I thank you for telling me, for trusting a little to tell me. "

" What happens now? Do you bless me and send me on my way? " Sakendra asked.

" No you are far too weak to be sent anywhere. You are welcome to stay here until you feel it is time to leave. But to do so, you must warm yourself to human company again. You did an awful thing by running away and leaving the Wolf Lord wondering what has become of you. He did more than any man has by accepting you as an equal and allowing you to guard his life. You know that his honor is not given lightly to women in general. We are meant for domesticity; cleaning, loving, cooking and child bearing; or if you are like us, worshipers and followers of Allous.

Though I do understand why you felt the need to flee, it is now you turn to understand that you must put yourself back on the right path before you. Allous wants you for Her own divine purpose and if you turn your back on her I feel a darkness over humanity that will devastate us. I have seen the many disturbing reflections in my scrying and I do not tell you this warning lightly. Take heed damaged daughter of the One, we are going to war and you I feel you will be at the front line. "

" But I do not want to get close to society again. " Sakendra replied softly. " I cringe and I remember…. "

" That is why we will help you to move on. To accept what had happened. "

" It won't be easy. " Sakendra warned.

" Nothing in this lifetime seldom is… " Lushana replied firmly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
A Few Days Later_

Though it had almost been a week Sakendra could not believe how much Lushana had pushed her. When she was told to meet the acolytes of the temple, she shied away and made excuses, but Lushana was right behind her pushing her until she was ready to break. But yet, Sakendra had found no pitying glances or hushed whispers behind her back. None knew what had happened to her, though they suspected something of the like.

She found only smiling faces and warm welcomes and they had so many tales to tell. But there was one person who she heard tell the most fascinating stories, (once Lushana had forced her out of the confines of her room) but she dared not go near him.

His name was Reemington. He was a priest but he was young but full of warmth and wisdom. She had almost bumped into him on one occasion and she had made a huge effort to stay out of his way since. It wasn't that he was a bad person, in fact he was friendly, but he was a male and men could not be trusted.

She was sitting in the garden relishing the warmth of the sun on her skin while the cold air seeped into her skin. Winter was almost upon them but she loved to sit in this spot and let her thoughts drift. She had improved vastly under Lushana's tutelage but she was still frightened.

" Lovely day isn't it? "

Sakendra clenched her fists and turned to offer a small greeting to Reemington as he stood near by, close enough to offer greeting and small chat, but not close enough to make her want to run.

" Yes. " she replied and turned away.

" I heard that a large army has accumulated to the north-east. It would seem that the final battle of the Old Kingdom is preparing to take place. Many travelers have been stopping by the alter these last few days to ask for protection. It would seem that our world is slowly coming to an end. Fear is going to add fire to the chaos I'm afraid. "

" What is this 'Old Kingdom' that you all speak of? " Sakendra finally asked. He wasn't coming any closer to her so she could tolerate him… for the moment.

" You do not know? " he asked genuinely surprised. " This very temple sits on the borderline between it and the rest of the land. Beyond here there is no other village or town. They have all been destroyed. "

" From The Dragon? "

" No the Dragon-Keeper. That is what traveler's that have managed to escape call the danger that is controlling the north of the kingdom. Whoever they are, they were the one's controlling The Dragon. "

" I… "

" Reemington! " one of the acolytes called. " You are requested in the prayer hall. "

" Good day my dear. " he bowed his head as he turned and left Sakendra puzzling over what she had been told.

-----------------------------------

Sakendra was reading quietly in the main hall when she over heard Lushana ask Reemington if he had any news about the north. Sakendra held her breath and let it out when she heard that there was no news. She chewed on her lip pondering why she was so curious about it all.

She thought about it all night and the following day and as she sat in her garden shivering with cold, she guessed it came down to the simple fact that she simply didn't know. While she had trained at the Mid Moon Temple, there was hardly any news from the outside world. The temple was so far removed from the rest of the world that no one bothered it.

But when she had been looking for Ryu, with the help of Allendra, for a time they had brought news of the war to the temple. Thus enabling her to track down the Wolf Lord and pledge her blade to his cause. But why did they all do it?

First it was because of Draven. The name made her shiver even more, but when she was captured and he died at the end of Ryu's sword that put an end to their cause. What followed next was what led her to this temple, but the truth was, what was Ryu and the other's doing now? Who was the Dragon-Keeper? Reemington had hinted that they were the one's pulling the strings from the far north-east. But what lie there? The Old Kingdom? But what was the story behind that?

Frustrated for not knowing she walked back inside and didn't realize what she was doing until she stopped in front of Reemington sitting by the fire reading some texts and in front of everyone caught his attention, stuck her chin with a determined look on her face:

"I want you tell me everything about the Old Kingdom! "

Reemington stared at her in surprise before he covered it well. He pushed his texts aside and indicated that she should sit opposite him. Sakendra sat down beside him and kept his gaze.

" I've heard so many stories but none that I understand. If this place was so powerful why is it now in rubble? And who ruled it before? Where are they? "

" Easy Sakendra, one question at a time. " he smiled easily. " Perhaps we should start back at the beginning. "

" Please just tell me. " she asked sitting forward eagerly. " I want to know. "

" Very well, " he began getting serious. " Lets go back eleven years ago. …."

"…_There were six royal family members. The king had died many years before, leaving a grieving queen, four daughters and one son; his heir. The queen ruled with a strong, but fair fist. Her daughters were said to be the aptitude of society. They were following in the queens footsteps and many looked forward to their marriages._

" _The crown prince was the joy of the royal family. He was the queen's pride and joy. He was learning all the lessons his father had learnt and was training to take the throne from his mother in his pre-teen years. Many said that he was a strong, reliable but serious young man. He was honorable and had a fair head for being diplomatic. _

" _The royals ruled us all. North, South, East and West. Our land was peaceful and prosperous. Those were happy times. There was trading to other lands and many travelers came from afar to pay their respects to Allous. The land was rich and fertile. None went hungry is those days. I was a young man when disaster struck. _

" _I cannot tell you what transpired that night but many know of it. All I know is that when the sun set on happiness it arose with death and chaos. _

" _In one night the queen, the four princesses and the crown prince were all killed and most of the royal guard. Many have said that it was that evil arose out of the night and the sky bled the blood of those that were slaughtered. After that night it is said that when night came the screams and howls of the dead screamed out their sorrow into the still night. No one has gone near that old palace since. _

" _Ever since that day our world has been uprooted and thrown into chaos. The Dragon stepped out of the fire of death and slaughtered near and far. Eleven years he reigned until the Wolf Lord went up against him courageously and overcame him. Eleven years we have suffered and perished and now I pray to our Lady that she will grant us the one to end this war. "_

Sakendra sat still after Reemington stopped talking. So many things were running through her head. She opened her mouth and then closed it again. Instead she nodded her thanks and walked off to her room.

She needed to think.

She sat on her bed and stared at the roses that graced her window. She itched to do something, but what? Why did she have this desire to record what she had heard? She sat down at the small writing desk and picked up a quill. She slid a sheet of parchment in front of her and stated to write.

---------------------------

_  
Three Weeks Later_

In the soft, feathered bed the young girl tossed and turned in slumber. Outside the first dusting of snow covered the garden and turned the familiar world to white. It covered the edges of the window and icicles hung from the roof.

But inside the dreams of Sakendra things were not so pretty.

_There was a flash of bright light and she turned away in surprise. When she looked up a young man was leaning above her looking down at her looking scared. He was speaking to her but his words were drowned out by the silence that seemed to hold her in its grasp._

" …_.. W-what?? " she shook her head not understanding. His brown gaze turned more desperate and he shook her shoulders like he was trying to wake her._

"… _P-Please… I don't know who you are. Tell me who you are! " she begged reaching up to grasp his wrists. _

_She watched his mouth as he seemed to be shouting at her but the darkness was closing in on her. In a desperate bid to hold onto the dream she forced her hand up to his cheek (why was her hand covered in blood?) and whispered " I am sorry. I can't help you. I don't. . .know…who you … are…. " and with that she lost the image of the young man and his devastation as she faded away._

" _...You must find out the king's name…. " came a different voice, a melodic voice like spring._

" …_.Without it your journey will be no more…. "_

_She saw a sudden flash of burning hatred in glaring eyes and she gasped._

She woke with evil laughter ringing in her ears and shivered in the cold of the night. She stared at the frost covered window and walked over to it. She stared at the cold, white world outside and then without delay, threw the window open letting the frigid air into the room to dispel the dream

It ruffled the stack of parchment sitting on her desk and placed her hand on top to stop it blowing away. The first few pieces of parchment she had started on when Reemington had told her about the royal family had grown considerably into a small stack. In the weeks that had followed she had fought her fear of men and [though] she still didn't trust them, she had badgered every traveler, every maid or bard that had come to the temple for shelter.

She learnt more and more about the family _royale_ but so far no one could remember their names. Thinking back to the voice in her dreams she wondered if her subconscious was picking up on her frustration and thus adding elements into her dreams.

Reemington and Lushana watched her, she knew, and found her entertaining. They were both glad that she was moving on and learning to accept what had happened to her but they knew they had a long way to go before she would trust fully again.

They couldn't understand her fascination with the past. That one they couldn't figure. It was like a burning ambition firing her need for information. But they did not begrudge her of her hobby. If it gave her a cause to move on in life, perhaps it was Allous's way of preparing her for the real world.

Now it happened that one day a young woman well known to the temple of Clemel came to call. Her hair was the fire red of the flame and she was tall and graceful as one of Allous's own and her skin was tanned but fair.

Sakendra saw the new guest walking around with Lushana and saw them talking like old friends. Sakendra watched them curiously and then turned back to her writing. She had not only writing down the royal family's past but she had documented their lives and the disaster that befell them. But she was also documenting the speculation surrounding the Prince's mysterious disappearance. Something about the way the Prince had never been found sparked something deep inside her.

" … and this is Sakendra. "

Sakendra turned and saw that the beautiful red-head was staring down at her smiling. Sakendra stood and greeted her politely looking at Lushana curiously.

" Sakendra may I introduce you to an old friend of mine. This is Layla Del a Rue. "

" I hear that you are interested in the Old Family? " Layla inquired smiling politely.

" Yes, " Lushana spoke up interrupting Sakendra's frown not knowing what she was talking about. " Sakendra is interested in the Royal Family. "

" Ah I see… " Layla smiled and Sakendra's frown disappeared.

" Do you know anything? " Sakendra asked eagerly.

" I think I might have something back on my ship that may interest you. " she replied still smiling. She had instantly liked the young girl who couldn't be any younger than her but for a few years.

" Ship? " Sakendra's eyes were huge. " You travelled here by a ship? In this weather? "

" I am an adventurist. " she laughed and smiled at Lushana. " You were right. This young woman is a delight! "

Sakendra paced around while they waited for Miss Del a Rue's servant to gather the thing that she wanted for Sakendra. About ten minutes later the servant ran back in his face red from the cold and handed Layla the book. She thanked him and then smiled as she turned to Sakendra and flipped the pages until she came to the page she was looking for.

" Here is something that I don't think anyone would have shown you yet. I think this might be useful to your research. " she handed over the book and Sakendra stared down at the picture that leapt off the page at her.

_There was a tall, elegant, dark haired woman who was the centre of the picture. She held the look of authority around her like a cloak but there seemed to be a lot of strength and pride about her. Around her were four young women all different ages. There hair was lighter than the older woman's but they seemed to be happy and not as strict as their peer. The last was a young boy in front. He had the same look as the other five females of his family but there was pride and determination in his scowl. He obviously didn't like the idea of the painting being done but there was something about him that made you think that he was strong despite his age._

Sakendra scanned the small print on the accompanying page hoping for some clue to their identity. And then she spotted it.

… _After the king's untimely death, Queen Yelan Li grieved for her loss in private but remained poised and elegant in public. Her daughters Feimei, Fanren, Shiefa andFuutie suffered greatly after their father's death, but like the queen, they followed in their mother's footsteps and continued to do their duty for their kingdom._

_Xiao Lang Syaoran Li, the Crown Prince, and Yelan's pride and joy was the light of the kingdom and it was understood that when he came to an age, he would ascend the throne and take control of the kingdom._

Sakendra's eyes widened and she scanned the faces memorizing their names. Finally the people she was researching became a little more real for her. Her eyes were drawn magnetically to the young boy's face and then like a jig-saw puzzle something clicked inside her and she went pale.

She took the book to the window and used the bright light to study the young boy's face closely and then her vision narrowed and darkness started to close in on her vision. The young boy's face swam before her eyes and morphed into the young man's face that she had seen in her dream. The young man whose words she couldn't hear. The same person who had been leaning over her while she was hurt.

The book slipped out of her hand and hit the floor with a thud drawing the attention of Lushana and the pretty woman, Layla. Vaguely she heard their voices but her mind was taking her on another revelation, one that scared her to death. She hit the floor unknowingly, but before her in her mind was not the mysterious young man calling to her, or the determined young boy. It was another face.

She stared at the back of his head seeing the familiar chestnut hair tied in a tight queue. The sword and scabbard tied to his back, the armor he wore as he turned and looked her straight in the eye. It was the Wolf Lord, her commander.

Crown Prince Xiao Lang Syaoran Li, heir to the throne and the only hope for the future was Lord Ryu….

"……_. You must find the king's name…… "_

-----------------------------------

Sakendra woke and frowned. Where was she? She noticed the sunlight and just like that, the images and revelations she had discovered came rushing back to the forefront. She must have made some noise because she heard someone gasp and when she turned she noticed a small acolyte dart out the door.

Moments later Lushana and Reemington came into her room. She was startled that a man had entered her room that she didn't hear what Lushana was asking her until she clicked her fingers in front of her face jerking her back to reality.

" I'm sorry. What? " she mumbled.

" Are you all right? " Lushana demanded.

" I- I think so. " Sakendra replied looking away.

" Is she all right? " another voice asked from the door way and Sakendra saw Layla standing uncertainly.

" Yes. I am much better. " Sakendra replied. " I am sorry I caused so much worry. But I am afraid I don't remember anything. "

" You were muttering in your unconscious state. " Reemington spoke up for the first time. " Are you sure you are ok " genuine concern was on his face. " You were talking about something. But you muttered the word "_prince_" a lot. "

" And Wolf. " Layla spoke up walking into the room. " You kept asking for "_Wulf_". "

" I – I… I don't know. " Sakendra was baffled. Who was _Wulf?_

" What happened? " Lushana demanded. Sakendra had scared her. She had never seen anyone crumple like that before. Her tone, she knew was harsh, but she had come to care for the girl.

" I – " Sakendra stopped herself and took in the three before her. Could she reveal what she had learnt? Could she, she pondered, trust them?

" Whatever you tell us will stay in this room. I swear on Allous's Honor. " Lushana swore.

" I don't think you will believe me. " Sakendra lowered her head unsure.

" Have faith little one. " Reemington spoke gently.

" I'm going to sound crazy.. b-b-ut I believe that – " _here goes_ _nothing_ . " I believe that the boy, the crown prince, the one that everyone says is dead, isn't. He's alive. "

Three collective gasps echoed in union as three sets of eyes stared at her in shock.

" That portrait, in the book that Miss Del a Rue brought to me, had a picture of him and I know him because I've been fighting beside him for months. I believe that Xiao Lang Li is the Wolf Lord, Lord Ryu. "

" Do you know what this could mean if this is true? " Layla whispered her eyes wide.

" Everything is so bleak, our future dim. But with this, we may have a future after all. "

" But it could be just a coincidence. " Reemington spoke up. " I really don't know what to think about all of this. "

" But, " Sakendra raised her head and then ducked it again unsure.

" Yes Sakendra? " Lushana asked gently. To say that she was shocked was no small statement. She was sure now, more than ever, that this child, the daughter of Allous was the chosen one. The one Allous had been warning her about for over two years. The time had come.

" I have seen him before. Ryu I mean, Xiao Lang….. "

" Where? "

" In my dreams. " Sakendra then explained her dreams and watched mixed expressions on the people near her. Was she going insane?

" I think, " Lushana began hesitantly. " That I have been waiting for you for a long time. There seems to so much in your past that you have lost. I think it is time that we learnt what your true identity is. I think we need to understand your purpose in the scheme of things. "

" What are you going to do? " Sakendra asked apprehensively.

" We are going to use the power of Allous to discover who and what you truly are. "

---------------------------------

Sakendra sat in the dim light and watched the candles flicker as Lushana walked slowly around the room waving burning herbs around and chanting softly under her breath. In front of her sat a small bowl filled with water.

Lushana blew out most of the candles leaving a few burning. She evoked the Lady and all her glory and begged for understanding and enlightenment. She prayed for answers and waved the gentle glowing embers around them.

" Look into the water Sakendra. What do you see? "

Sakendra stared into the water and let her herself drift away into the calm depths. The surface remained calm and unmoving but still she let her focus blur and drift away. Then it was like someone had dropped a stone into the water. The ripples danced and spread out from the center and she gasped.

_Thousands of images flooded through her brain. She watched her life as she had lived it go back through time. She watched her time with Ryu and then with Allendra. Then before her it was like a mirror had been broken and she watched in horror as the dark lady tortured her again and again and again._

_She watched the man as he came back out of the glowing portal and turn back into a Wolf. She watched the battles and the Rebellion slide past like liquid. She watched the farm and Keno and warmth spread through her. She watched her time in prison and gasped horrified when she realized the man who had offered her a whore's position at the gallows was Draven. My God, she thought, he had haunted me even then._

_She watched the bandits and found herself back at the temple. She slid back through the portal and ended up in a strange world and that scared her. It was not this place. It was terrifying and her heart picked up in fear. _

" Who are you? "

_And then she knew._

" I am Sakura Misaki… "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

I would like to thank all of you for your devotion even though these chapters are far and few in between. I hope you all understand that I am constantly busy with work and can't sit down and write as I would like.

I would also like to make a special recognition of Mr X. I was surprised by your passionate review. I was surprised and humbled that I evoked such strong emotions in you. I hope that you will continue to read and find my work just as emotionally exciting.

To all my other readers I thank you whole heartedly for keeping with my on this wonderful journey. *Hugs*


	22. The Mirror Never Hides The Truth

Chapter 22 – A Mirror Never Hides the Truth.

**Time & Again – The Temple of Time**

' _No Matter How You May Hate What You Are,_

_The Mirror Will Always Reflect It Back_

_At You In Brutal Honesty. '_

Lushana waited until her voice trailed off into the silence and then she began burning the herbs to bring back clarity. It took a while but eventually Sakura blinked and stared at the woman beside her.

" I have been waiting for you. " Lushana stated and got up. She went to a small ornamental box and pulled out a medium sized object that was covered in a red velvet bag. She held it between her hands as she walked back and sat down opposite her. " This is for you. "

Sakura took the present and pulled the covering off it. The soft velvet wrap slid off a polished silver surface and Sakura stared at her reflection in the beautiful decorative mirror. But what caught her attention most was the beautiful gemstone at the bottom. It was a deep red like a ruby but there was something about it that sparked her curiosity.

" It is called the Star Ruby. " Lushana murmured. " It has been specifically crafted just for you. "

" For me?" Sakura arched her brow skeptically.

" It was made for the one who would come and hear our Lady's call. You are the one who has come so far and done a lot more. I have seen all that you have seen and been a part of. Further more I know that you are outside the cloth and that you are not bound by the same rules as the rest of us. "

" What do you mean? " Sakura asked looking down at the mirror she held in her hands.

" Fate does not sway you here. When one looks at the paths that someone can tread, with you it is completely opposite. Where your destiny splits and a choice must be made there is an unknown gap where the fabric of life should be. You are like a weaver who sees the thread and makes adjustments where they need to be. It is both a boon and a curse. Your decisions could alter everything we know. "

" Such a heavy burden. " Sakura murmured staring at the Star Ruby. " Why me? "

" Why is anyone ever chosen for a task? It is just the way it is. I suppose it goes to say that perhaps that person has enough strength and courage to accomplish the task set before them. "

" So what is this suppose to do? " Sakura asked indicating the mirror.

" When the time is right you will know. "

" You like being cryptic don't you " Sakura muttered.

" It's just the way it is. Now come. You need to make plans. " Lushana rose and headed towards the door.

" Yes, " Sakura agreed. " I do need to make plans. I need to find Wolf and Ryu. "

--------------------------------------

" I think Miss Del a Rue has some information that might be interesting to you Sakura. " Lushana began as she walked to the table where Layla sat.

" It is good to see you again. " Layla smiled warmly and Sakura smiled in return. She liked this woman. She was warm and friendly.

" What news do you have Miss Del a Rue? " Sakura asked as they sat down.

" Call me Layla please. And the news I have is about the Wolf Lord. "

" Ryu? " Sakura squeaked startled.

" Is that his name? " Layla queried and smiled. " I heard from men who were travelling on my ship that he is now on the main land and that he is making camp and preparing his men for war. He is going up against the she demon herself, the one who started this whole damn recession. "

" Wait, you know who it is that Ryu is going up against? " Sakura's demanded shocked.

" Yes, her name is Jacousta. " Layla began.

" Jacousta?!! " Sakura explained leaping up. " You can't be serious?!! Ryu can't go up against her! She'll kill him She'll kill them all! "

" Sakura calm down please. " Lushana laid her hand on Sakura's wrist and urged her to sit down.

" You know Jacousta? " Layla asked frowning worriedly.

" Yes. She did horrible things to me when she captured me and took the one thing that meant the world to me. "

" Oh my. " Layla breathed her eyes wide. " Lushana you do know a lot of interesting people don't you? "

" Lushana I have to get to him. I can't let him go up against her alone. "

" But little one, he has his entire army with him. " Layla began.

" I don't care. " her emerald eyes were wide and frightened. " He needs me. I have to find him."

" Well I do have a port near there… " Layla started.

" Please Miss Del a Rue. " Sakura begged. " I'll pay you anything you want. Please take me to him. Please. "

Layla nodded at a loss for words. Her blue eyes were wide and surprised. She had not expected anyone like this young girl in front of her. There was such intensity in her emerald eyes in one so young.

" When do we leave?" Sakura demanded.

" As soon as you can be ready. " Lushana cut in smiling at Layla.

" I am ready now. " Sakura replied determinedly.

-----------------------------------------

_Three Days Later_

The salty breeze ruffled her hair and filled the sails of the huge ship on which she travelled. The gulls drifted on the air currents and called out in delight. Sakura held her hair out of the way as she looked up and smiled as she watched them dance of the breeze.

They were almost there. They would arrive within hours. She was impatient.

Layla's ship was also a trade ship. She must make a fortune with all that she imported and exported. They had made several stops where she had watched huge crates off loaded and more brought on. It was strange to see a woman be so in control of herself. In this time women were not like men. They were not expected to be able to look after themselves and be able to be so successful.

But then again Layla must be like herself. She was outside the cloth.

" Enjoying the view? " Layla asked as she came up beside her.

" I do enjoy it. "

" But you'd rather be on land. " Layla laughed. " You are determined to get to this young man of yours. " her grin was a smirk.

" He's not mine. " Sakura blushed. " I am just concerned about him. He has a habit of doing things first and thinking about them later. "

" I see. " Layla laughed.

" What about you? " Sakura asked. " Do you have a special someone? "

" Do I have a love? " she asked with a smile. " In a way I have had a great many loves. But that is my work and I don't mind it. "

" Wait.. what do you mean.. by.. ? " Sakura frowned puzzled and then her eyes widened. " Oh my god… you're a whore?!! "

Layla threw her head back and her laughter trilled through the air. Sakura paled and then blushed in embarrassment and shame for not having more tact. " Layla I am sorry. I didn't mean… " she stammered

" It is ok Sakura. I know what I am. I am not ashamed. " she chuckled.

" I am still sorry. " Sakura replied.

" Think nothing of it Sakura. I do not take offence. I started at a young age and as I have grown I have realized my ambition and decided to take over my own life. It can be a horrible life, but in accepting what I am, I have made myself comfortable and set for life. "

" I never would have thought about it like that before. " Sakura murmured distractedly.

" Well then it is not a wasted day. " Layla smiled. " You have learnt something. "

" But what about finding love? " Sakura asked meeting her gaze.

" What about it? " Layla smiled.

" Don't you want someone who can be there for you all the time? Love you and cherish you? "

" That is a false reality Sakura. " she smiled but Sakura could see the cringe behind it. " One must take what one can. "

" No! " Sakura frowned. " How can you accept that? How can accept a destiny like that? Why do you not fight for what you want? "

" I do not want love. " Layla replied seriously. " It brings nothing but false promises and a broken heart somewhere down the line. "

" Oh Layla, " Sakura took her hand and looked up and met her blue eyes. " I hope with all my heart that one day you will find a man who will love you and hold you in his heart till the end of his days. "

" Thank you Sakura, but do not get your hopes up. Whores are not accepted in society. "

" Society is what you make it. " Sakura said knowingly. Layla smiled grimly and squeezed her hand before she turned the conversation to other topics. Sakura followed her lead but still hoping in her heart that Allous would grant Layla a chance at love.

---------------------------------------

Sakura stepped off the plank and felt her knees give. She locked her legs stubbornly and took shaky steps toward the little, desolate village ahead. The sea breeze tugged at her hair and blew strands across her face and she brushed them back absentmindedly.

What had been a prosperous village was now barely ruins. Most of the buildings had been destroyed or vacated. People huddled about, hunched over and down on their luck. Most were homeless and made do with cast offs from demolished buildings.

" Come with me. " Layla grabbed her hand and lead her through the crumbling village to a small place that looked like it hadn't been touched. Layla unlocked the door and ushered Sakura inside. Sakura stared through the sunlight shining in through the windows and stared past the dust mites and saw that small hut was decked out like a small shop. There was a counter and various jars and things scattered around the place.

Layla ducked under a curtain and came back out carrying a chest. She placed it on the dusty floor in front of Sakura and smiled at her lifting the lid.

" These are for you. "

Sakura knelt down and lifted the top garment out of the chest and held it up to the light. It was a brown leather corset with laces up the front. The second garment was a pair of leather pants. Under those there was a small black half jacket.

" I thought you could use these to wear when you go into battle. If you strap a leather belt up and across your shoulder, you can strap that mirror that Lushana gave to you on your back. "

" Layla.. " Sakura looked up at her with wide eyes. " I don't know what to say. "

" Best get yourself into those as quickly as you can so we can go find your man. "

" I told you he's - "

" …Not your man. So you say. " Layla smirked but turned away. " Hurry up. We don't have all day. "

---------------------------------------

_War Camp_

Kane tugged Li's arm brace's up his arms and tied the laces tightly. The metal gleamed silver in the light and Li tested them before nodding his thanks to his friend. Oswaine handed him his sword and watched as he slid it into the sheath strapped to his back.

" Do you think she will come? " Kane asked worriedly.

" She knows we are here. Mark my words lad. " Oswaine replied firmly.

" This is it. She will pay for everything that she has done. " Li swore menacingly.

" Take a care lad. We didna come this far for us to loose ye. " Oswaine clapped him on the back and then stepped back so Li could walk out of the tent.

Li pushed the tent flap aside and stepped out into the light. His men were suiting up and they bowed when he walked past. His horse nickered and turned his head to greet him when Li took hold of the reins.

Kane watched as he swung up into the saddle and prayed reverently to Allous that his lord would come back from this alive. Li flicked the reins and his horse moved forward, tail flicking. It was time to return home.

_Eleven years was a long time….._

------------------------------

The place that was once his home called to him across the distance. It's charred and blackened remains still stood tall against the darkening sky. Clouds rolled across the mountains in the distance and swept towards them. Setting a backdrop bled of all colour and warmth.

His horse moved nervously beneath him but he didn't pay any attention. The wind picked up and brushed his bangs into his eyes. He pushed at them annoyed scanning the plain in front of them. Suddenly there was a screech through the air and something dark-winged flew past him. His horse reared in fright and he fought to keep control. No sooner had his mount's hooves hit the solid earth something slammed into him and fire slashed across his face. Blood splattered onto the trampled earth, staining a bright red before darkening and being taken into the ground.

The hiss of swords being drawn around him told him that his men had drawn their swords. He could hear Oswaine cursing and muttering under his breath, but his gaze, furious and determined, scanned ahead of him once more; blood running from the cut on his left cheek.

A distant rumbling had his men looking around nervously. The dark-winged creature flew passed his head so fast Li was barely able to duck. His head jerked to the left and saw the fowl, yellow one-eyed bat sitting on the lower branch staring straight at him. It blinked once and he thought he saw a woman's face reflected in the dark pupil before the ground shifted and his head whipped back to the plain in front of him as the earth shifted and rose, splintering and fracturing.

The air around them was torn apart by his soldier's screams of fright; the echoing screams of the horses and the tearing of the ground in front of them. Li was almost thrown from his mounts back and just had enough time to see the broken bones of those that had come before him, finally revealed after all these years before his mount reared once more.

" Jacousta!! " he bellowed through the chaos and the stillness that accompanied his mighty roar made them cringe. He slipped his hand under his leather shirt and whipped around and flung the dagger at the tree where the bat-like minion had been. The blade embedded into the branch but the creature was no where to be seen.

A woman's laughter echoed through the air and Li snarled and reached for his sword and withdrew it from his back. Black mist seemed to appear in the middle of the rise, created by the terrible quake and then before his eyes, stood the woman looking down at him from his nightmares.

" Xiao Lang" her voice sounded like another's was mixed in with it and he trembled. There was true darkness mixed with that midnight voice.

" No more games Jacousta. " Li called out. " This ends now. "

" How very brave of you Xiao Lang. First you kill Draven and now you presume to slay me. Perhaps our last meeting was not enough to teach you to not play childish games with me. "

" Our last meeting set me free! " Li snarled back.

" Ah but that was not of your making that accomplished that feat now was it? " Jacousta reprimanded. " I do not see the little wench that helped you amongst your men. But then again I do not expect to and neither should you. "

" Where is she Jacousta?!! " he yelled his teeth clenched. " I swear an oath that before I kill you I will know! "

" No need for oaths Xiao Lang I will tell you anyway. She is dead, fallen by my hand. "

" You lie! " Li roared, tortured.

Everyone listened as she described in vivid detail of the torture that she inflicted on the girl known as Sakura. Some of the younger men mixed within his ranks choked, gagged or retched. Li felt like doing all three as he sat paralyzed and listened to everything that had happened to the bright-emerald eyed girl who had saved him and gave him back his soul. But still Jacousta did not tell him where she had kept Sakura while she killed her.

" Enough, " he choked out. " Stop this Jacousta. I still don't believe you. "

" After all that I told you, you disbelieve me? " she asked archly. " Then you are a greater fool than I first thought. "

" No, I believe you. " Li whispered. " But I know that Sakura is stronger than she looks. Her heart is the definition of goodness and strength. I know within my heart that she would somehow overcome you. " He watched as she threw her head back and her laughter rang through the clearing.

" I believe in what he says. " Tori stated as he rode up beside him and then turned a glare at the witch in front of them. " You don't know Sakura like I do. "

" Or I. " Julian rode up to the other side of Tori. " Sakura's heart was strong and true. "

" Aye. " Oswaine yelled as he trotted up beside Li. " I don't know the wee lass but I believe in her too. Anything to spite ye, yer filth-ridden creatin! "

" Me too! I stand against you for my lord!! I believe in this girl as well. " Kane called as he moved to the other side of Oswaine and smiled at Li.

" You have to be kidding me. " Jacousta snarled. " You would waste your time believing in something that doesn't exist?!! " she ended in a screech.

" We are not like you. " Li stated. " The time has come for you and I to settle this once and for all. You destroyed so many families and set the Dragon upon us. That alone is worth your destruction. "

" Then come. " Jacousta raised her head haughtily and her eyes flashed red.

" Be careful lad, " Oswaine muttered worriedly. " I don't like the looks of this. "

Li nodded and nudged his horse into a gallop; his sword raised, glowing like a beacon in the grey dimness that was once the bright day

------------------------------------

" Hurry Layla! " Sakura called over her shoulder as she dodged another tree branch and rounded a tree stump.

" Easy! " Layla called forward. " If you trip your could kill yourself and my horse!! "

" We can't slow down. Ryu needs me!! " called back. " Hurry!! "

----------------------------------------

The staff arched through the air and Li parried and his word took the brunt of the attack. Sweat plastered his head and his bangs stuck in his eyes but he dared not look away, not for a moment. They fought and blocked, slashed and tried to pierce.

The black-winged creature ducked and swooped and Li was getting frustrated and annoyed with it but knew he had to concentrate if he was going to live. The dirt underneath him was soft and he slipped and went down heavily. He snarled as pain lanced up his leg and raised his sword just in time to block a strike meant to kill.

He sat crumpled on the ground looking up at the triumph that blazed in Jacousta's eyes and knew he had to act or die. Light glowed from the hands that held the staff and Li's eyes widened as the red light sparked and hissed.

He saw the moment that he was going to die and watched her lift her hand and aim the power at his face. Sweat ran down his skin and as it fell and hit the earth Jacousta suddenly reared back screeching clutching her face in her hands.

--------------------------------

_Five Minutes Earlier_

" He's going to die!! " Sakura wailed staring in horror at the scene before her. A couple of hundred male heads turned her way but she ignored them. She didn't have time to deal with Ryu's army. " Layla what can we do? "

" Don't just stand there. " Layla barked angrily as she rode up behind Tori, Julian, Kane and Oswaine and snatched the bow and arrow from the back of Tori's horse.

" Hey - ! " he began but the red-haired lady was drawing back the string, her focus on the battle before her.

" It will no work. " Oswaine chided angrily. " Do ye think we have no tried that particular technique once or twice before? She knows it is coming. "

" Not if she is blinded she can't. " the arrow was let loose followed by an inhuman screech.

------------------------------------------

The black-winged creature hit the ground and twitched, the arrow sticking out of its only eye. It flapped and flopped and then jerked violently as it died, the yellow pupil going dark, lifeless and still.

Li's head snapped back to Jacousta as she removed one hand from her good eye. The other was clenched shut and blood ran from the wound, through her fingers, spilling down her cheek.

" You… Y-you will p-pay for what you h-have done. "She panted glaring down at him as he tried to stand.

" I have paid for your mistakes for the past eleven years! " Li spat angrily. " I am done with suffering. I can never have my family back but at least I can start one knowing that you are well and truly dead! "

Jacousta's red eyes snapped from his face to behind his left shoulder and without moving, Li heard what had gotten her attention. It was the pounding of horse's hooves coming towards them on the battle field. Li mentally cursed at the stupidity of who ever it was that was trying to interfere. Instead he shifted and swung up at Jacousta hoping the end of his sword would impale her but she blocked him with her staff her eyes slowly coming to rest back on his face.

" Too slow… " she smiled insanely.

---------------------------------------------------

She lay across the horse's back urging it with all her might to go faster. The mane whipped into her face and stung her eyes but she didn't care. She needed to get to him. The fool had gone up against the Antagonist alone. She would chew his ear off about his stupidity after all this was said and done.

The two came closer and closer and she sat back in the saddle and maneuvered the horse into between the two fighters. She stared down into the flashing, angry eyes of Jacousta and her blood turned cold.

Sakura turned in the saddle and held out her hand to Ryu, her emerald eyes full of terror. In a single heartbeat, he reached up and clasped her hand and she tugged him into the saddle behind her; nudging the horse and galloping away from Jacousta.

Ryu wrapped his arm around her waist and held on tight as the grass flew past at dizzying speeds. His blade caught the light and reflected it, catching the grayness of the clouds above. They jumped over a boulder and Ryu's thoughts raced around in his mind. What was Sakendra doing here? He hadn't seen her in months; not since her had rescued her from Draven. She was thinner. Was she sick? All he could do was stare at her back and wonder what was going on.

He turned his head and saw Jacousta staring after them.

--------------------------------

_Blood._

_Blood splattering every where._

She imagined the animal's blood coating her hands and running down her long nails and reveled in the image that she wove in her mind. She reached out to the animal and imagined her long nails acting like lion's claws and raking the sides of the animal from one end to the other.

She heard the high pitched squeal and drunk deep of the smell of blood that the wind brought her way. She opened her eyes and they flashed red when she saw what he spell had wrought and watched as the two on the horse's back fell to the ground in a heap.

She chuckled and then started walking.

--------------------------------------

Sakura tried to catch her breathe even though her mind told her she was winded. That damn bitch just didn't know when to give up. She rolled to her side and saw Ryu grabbing his sword and trying to get up.

She heard the calls of Ryu's men and faintly heard Layla's desperate calls mixed in as well. She raised her head and panting, saw Ryu's men charging to their rescue. She tried to call out a warning to them but she could barely suck in enough breath as it was.

The ground trembled slightly as Sakura couldn't help the small whimper that clawed its way out of her throat. She watched in horror as the ground started to tremble again and Ryu's men fell and were crushed by their mounts. Oswaine and the others pulled their horses to an abrupt halt. From the small distance that separated them, she could see the hopeless looks on their faces and in that split moment; she got the courage to turn and look at the approaching Jacousta.

The strap the held the mirror Lushana gave her was tangled on her arm and by moving slightly she got it down to her wrist. Sucking in as much air as she could she pushed herself to her knees and spread her arm out in a protective gesture in front of Ryu. She would not let Jacousta hurt him.

She saw Jacousta raise her hand and she saw the red light seconds before a force slammed into her and sent her flying back into Ryu. She heard him grunt but her world was fading to grey. Pain ravaged her body and she vaguely thought she stopped breathing. So much for trying to get her breath back she thought absentmindedly.

" Sakendra!! " she heard Ryu call her but she could not respond. Her head fell to the side and she saw him looking down at her in horror, the blood drying on his cheek. How did he get that she wondered. Should have taken notice earlier she chided herself as the world went dark at the edges.

She blinked slowly, her world dying. She saw Ryu leaning down towards her and his mouth claimed hers and shock paralyzed her more. He thumped her chest and then continued to try and get air back into her system. The darkness started to recede and she thought she felt her chest move on its own.

Ryu lifted her and cradled her close staring down into her eyes. His mouth moved but she could hear nothing. She knew he yelled, she could tell but it was enough. He was a warrior and she was not going to give up without a fight. She forced her hand to move and clamp onto his shirt.

Dirt exploded next to them and Ryu crouched over her to protect her. She felt his tension and the grayness started to recede. Sound washed back in with chaotic force and she tried to choke out sound but a squeak was all she could manage. Ryu jerked upright and looked down at her his expression flashing something that she had never seen before.

She used the hand clutching his shirt and the one digging into the ground beside her to push herself upright. She spotted Jacousta immediately. Hatred and anger burnt through her and gave her strength to get her legs underneath her. Adrenaline gave her the strength she needed to stand and face their opponent.

She felt the mirror slap against her leg and clutched the strap tighter in her hand. She didn't realize at the time, but for those that watched her from the wounded ranks, saw the grey clouds part and sunlight shine down on the ground where she stood. Many made the sign of Allous while others watched on in silence.

" Do you remember me Jacousta? "

Ryu jerked and turned to face her surprised as Jacousta lowered her hand slightly and narrowed her eyes in speculation. This was not what either opponents had thought would be said.

" Should I? " Jacousta purred.

" Considering how you have affected our lives I would think so. " Sakendra replied her voice gathering in volume.

" _HEAR ME_! " she suddenly yelled and the wind carried it back to all who watched. She moved the mirror in front of her and didn't noticed the sunlight glinting off the surface and making her appear to glow.

" _I am known as Sakendra, acolyte to Allendra and priestess of Allous. I am warrior and friend to many and protector of my Lord, Ryu. I was assaulted by your minion, Draven and tortured under your own hand Jacousta! But despite all that, I will always be known by my true name. "_ Her emerald eyes pierced the witch before her and anger rolled off her in waves.

" _My name is Sakura Miasaki!!! "_

The wind blasted them all in the face and her hair flew out behind her like a banner. Shock rippled around the war camp and across the plain. But it came from the one standing behind her more so than anyone else. Ryu was struck speechless and his heart pounded away inside his chest. She had been with him all along. How the hell has his missed it?

" Despite who you are. You will still die protecting that miscreant you call friend. I bet he hasn't even told you the truth has he? " Jacousta demanded before laughing insanely.

" No more games Jacousta!! " Sakura yelled. " This ends now! "

" Oh but this isn't a game. And perhaps you would like to know what your precious Ryu has withheld from you all along? "

" Stop it Jacousta! " Ryu snarled stepped up beside Sakura. He stopped when Sakura's arm snaked out and hauled him back behind her.

" Damn it Ryu stay behind me. " she snarled at him over her shoulder.

" But – "

" No buts. "

" Perhaps you'd be interested in knowing what happened to that wolf of yours? " Jacousta asked with a knowing smirk.

" Jacousta stop it! " Ryu demanded. Sakura didn't need to know this now.

She had gone still. " What do you mean? "

" When you broke my spell and pushed the young man into the glowing portal I bet you didn't know that the man you saved is none other than the man standing behind you? "

Sakura jerked and her head whipped around to stare at Ryu in shock. Ryu swallowed and she straightened up even more like she had been slapped. She jerked her head back to look at Jacousta and the witch laughed maliciously.

" But that is not even the best of it. It is because of him that everyone suffered. It was because of him that so many died. It was all because of him that you were taken by Draven who – "

" Stop it!! Damn it Jacousta stop this now!! She doesn't need to know who I am!! " Ryu yelled desperately.

" What are you saying Ryu ?" Sakura asked frowning slightly.

" He is the whole reason that this world is destroyed and mine for the taking. He stepped down and let me do what I wanted. He hid his tail between his legs literally and slinked off to hide like the mongrel he was. " Jacousta smiled.

" Allow me to introduce to you the former Crown Prince of the old Li family. " Jacousta crowed in delight. " Behind you priestess stands none other that Xiao Lang Syaoran Li. " her laughter rang throughout the open plain.

" Ryu? " Sakura asked softly. Her gaze was confused and hurt. " Is it true? "

" Sakura look out!! " Ryu yelled, his eyes wide in horror, as he tried to reach her before it was too late.

Sakura turned her head and it was like everything had slowed down to the bare minimum. Her heartbeat was a slow thump…..thump…………..thump inside her chest. Her hair swung out as she saw the red lightning arch through the sky from Jacousta's hand straight for her and Ryu – no Li.

Without thought she lifted her hands and raised the mirror just as Li's arms wrapped around her from behind and Jacousta's power hit them. They slid through the dirt but someone dug their feet into the earth, anchoring them. Sakura wasn't sure of anything except the burning pain that felt like electricity crawling up her arms as it hit the small shield that she held in front of them. She cried out in pain throwing her head back but dug her nails into the handles of the mirror in determined desperation.

She felt like her arms were going to be ripped apart. She tried to stare through the bright light to see what was happening but at that moment, she locked gazes with Jacousta and she saw her terrified expression as another bright light exploded in front of them. Jacousta screeched raising her arms up in defense. Sakura cried out as the object in her hands shattered and tiny, sharp fragments flew past her cutting her face and arms.

She slammed back into Li and the pair fell in a heap. The last thing she remembered was reaching for and finding Li as darkness claimed her.

TBC

* * *

I am sure most of you are ready to kill me for ending it there but I think it is the right place to do so. My goodness there was a lot of issues in this chapter. I'll start by discussing the easy beliefs of people back in old eras past.

There is something that I wanted to express but I'm not sure of I got it across or not. I wanted to express how simple things such as sunlight coming through a cloud at a particular moment fuels the beliefs of cultures that someone is chosen. The ground shaking is another. These things are natural but if people are around at the time that the disaster happens, it can look like someone is controlling the elements.

I mentioned this before when the incense burner fell and hit Sakura on the head. But because the symbol was burnt into her head and no one was there to see it, they assumed she had been chosen by Allous.

I'm not trying to rip everything that makes my story apart – I just want my readers to think outside the box and think about things back in the old eras could have occurred. How did massive cults or religions start? Was it just because a person was at the scene at the right time? I'm not trying to start heresy or controversy I just think that it is cool to think how simple, normal, every day things can fuel people's perspective on a situation.

For all I know Allendra was hiding behind the temple statue during prayers and simply said "boo". And now we have an entire culture based on the giving's of Allous, the Mother of Time.

So anyway, for all of you who wanted to know when Sakura would return here is your answer.

I want to thank everyone for their support and patience. Please let everyone you know, know about this. Pass it on. I want my stories to be read, not simply because I want the fame and the glory, I just hate the thought of any story sitting on a shelf collecting dust cos it is forgotten.

Warmest Regards

Tami

P.S Hit the review button and tell me what you think.

Cheers x x x x


	23. A Revelation

Chapter 23 – A Revelation

**Time & Again – The Temple of Time**

' _No Matter What You Do_

_A True Friend Will Forgive _

_You. '_

**Ages (Current to Date)**

Sakura 19

Madison 20

Li 23

Eriol 24

Alex de Winterton 24

Keno 22

Meridan 11

Lydian 9

Kane 17

-------

The first thing she noticed was that the world was tilted askew. It took her a moment longer to process why. Fumbling, she rolled slightly and got her knees underneath her and pushed against the ground straightening herself into a kneeling position. The world seemed a little frayed around the edges but rationality forged into her mind and reminded her that it was the result of such a traumatic experience.

Voices came to her distantly but she jerked in surprise when people surrounded them. Had she gone deaf? No, her rational side stepped in again. It will come back. Snap out of it.

She was aware of the people around her wearily. She was so tired. Her head drooped and she could have easily fallen asleep but she was rudely shaken and she jerked to some attention and found her gaze locked with sky blue and tresses of trailing flame.

Her brain recognized Layla and knew she was being yelled at but her world was fading back again. Layla turned and Sakura found her gaze turning and looking mistily as the figure who was being propped up by Kane and Oswaine and who was staring straight at her with an expression that she had never seen before.

--------------------

_He didn't know how she had done it._

_But yet here they both sat, he propped up against his friends and loyal companions and there she sat and what he saw scared him deeply._

_The weak sunlight streamed through the clouds and glistened off her long, honey-brown hair. The tendrils curled messily down her back and pooled around her where she sat. The remnants of the battle were all around them but for where they lay it was eerily removed from the chaos. But she, Sakura looked like Allous herself had descended down from the sky and reaped her bloody, justified reward._

_Her eyes, usually such a bright, vivid emerald green were dull and stared off almost dreamily. But that he could understand, but this, this he couldn't comprehend._

_Her arms, her legs where her leggings had been torn as well as her face were covered in small and large, thin-like cuts and abrasions. Blood ran freely from the cuts on her cheeks and was congealing on her arms. She looked like she had wrestled with a demon and suffered from it's claws._

_He knew that his men and Tori's could see as much for themselves. They made the sign of Allous and muttered amongst themselves. But still they closed around them closing ranks protectively, looking around for more threats but he knew it was over. Jacousta was gone. After eleven years as a wolf and three as a man pretending to be another, he finally felt free._

_He clasped Kane's hand conveying in gesture rather than words that he was ok. He had survived. Words failed him as he stared at the woman who had had as much of a journey as he; if not more. _

_Layla fell to the ground before her and called to her, concern and worry in her eyes. When she continued to stare mutely and remain unmoved Layla turned to him and her horror and fright mirrored his own._

_Suddenly he was pinned, caught in her gaze and he ceased to breathe._

_The wind caught her hair and played with it gently. The land caught up in chaos and destruction only minutes passed was silent and still. The only sounds that could be heard were the creaking of leather and the _clank_ of amour hitting chainmail. Stray strands of hair blew across her face and it seemed that she came back to herself just as the clouds parted and a circle of sunlight reined down upon them both._

_He sucked in a breath into his tight-locked chest and swallowed as he watched her close her eyes and turn her head to the sunlight. She sighed and a small smile graced her mouth and Li thought that she was the most graceful, elegant and beautiful woman he had even seen._

_He had seen her world – their future and he felt that otherworldliness surround her at that moment and cloak her in it strongly. _

_His men must have seen and felt it to for they all knelt and bowed their heads in respect. Layla still held the young woman in her arms and looked around stunned. Her startled gaze met Tori's and he smirked like he knew that this was what he had suspected from the beginning and she sighed and allowed a small smile of relief to adorn her own face as she hugged Sakura close._

_---------------------------_

Layla felt something sharp jab into her knee and she frowned as she looked down to see what it was. She almost cried out loud when she saw the starlight surrounding them but then her rationale demanded that she take a closer look. When she touched a small fragment she jerked her hand back as pain exploded in her finger. Blood pooled but soon stopped in the small cut.

_The mirror!_

It was the shards of the mirror. It must have cracked and the shards splintered around them. Looking harder she reached and picked up the Star Ruby. It was half it's size and it looked dull and lifeless. Whatever blessing had been inside it was now gone; dissipated in the fight against the malice that had been growing inside Jacousta.

Shouts came from the top of the rise where Tori's men had discovered Jacousta's lifeless body. From their grim faces her end had not been pretty.

Ever so gently Layla stood and encouraged Sakura to follow. She managed to get her to stand on her own feet but she still seemed thousands of miles away. It was understandable with everything that had happened in the last couple of months.

She met Ryu's gaze and she bowed her head in respect. He knew she would take care of Sakura. He would find her when they were both seen to and taken care of. His gaze promised it.

------------------------

Sakura opened her eyes hours later and found it dark outside. She shifted and stifled a cry when her whole body _hurt_. She looked down at herself in the faint moonlight coming from the window and she saw the bandages wrapped around her arms and from the tightness all across her chest, she knew she was hurt there too.

She struggled out of bed and walked slowly to the window. A small street and the ocean in the distance told her she was in the village that Layla had showed her before – Her mind went still and she looked down at her injuries and _remembered_. No wonder she hurt. Jacousta was dead. Gone.

She rested her hand on the windowsill and knocked something. She frowned in the faint light but as she picked it up she remembered what it had been. Seeing the lifeless and dull colour inside the gem brought her sorrow, so she did the only thing she could think of and placed the Star Ruby inside the moonlight.

The door behind her opened and she turned and saw Layla standing in the doorway. Layla walked in gracefully and stood before Sakura in the moonlight. Her blue eyes, now a dark fathomless midnight sky in the shadows, saw the ruined stone sitting on the windowsill in the moonlight and a sob caught in her throat. She wrapped her arms around Sakura gently and let tears fall silently from her soul.

" Precious girl. " she sobbed. " Divine and giving as Allous herself. Descended from Heaven to save and heal our broken souls. " she brushed Sakura's hair away from her face and met her concerned glance. " Here you are almost broken yourself but still you try to heal what cannot be saved. "

Sakura turned and looked at the small gem sitting where she had placed it. Turning her eyes they caught the moonlight and emerald fire flashed from within. " Anything can be saved Layla. No matter how big or small. It is the effort needed that most find hard. "

Layla brushed at her tears and cleared her throat. " Forgive me. I am a little emotional after almost losing you and Lord Ryu. "

" Lord Ryu is he - ? " Sakura asked hesitantly.

" I received word from his men that he was recuperating well. They were organizing the removal of that witches body, hauling her carcass away for the crows I hope. "

" No! " Sakura whipped around her eyes wide. " No they must do that!! Layla I need to send word to Li – I mean Lord Ryu immediately. Hurry! "

Layla frowned but did as she wished showing her where the parchment and ink were held.

--------------------------

_Wolf Camp_

"… She wants you to do _what?!!_ " explained Oswaine in disgust.

" Are you going deaf old man? " Li muttered gathering his strength to raise the letter once more and read it.

_Lord Ryu_

_I beg of you, please let me perform a passing ceremony_

_on Jacousta's body. While I cannot forgive what she_

_has done, I would like to at least give her the_

_chance to make peace with herself in the_

_afterlife._

_Warmest Regards_

_Sakura_

Oswaine shook his head and muttered under his breath while Li let his arm fall and rest by his side. He didn't have the strength to get up so how did she damn well get enough energy to write a letter of all things? Didn't the woman ever stop?!!

A smile stole its way to his mouth and he had to grin. At least she was here to see the other side of the horror that had plagued their land for decades. Layla must be taking good care of her if she was up and about by now.

The lantern beside him flickered and Oswaine once more composed, turned to him.

" What do ye plan on doing now lad? " he asked quietly. " Are ye gona take the place of yer mother's people before ye? "

" No! " Li glared at him and snarled. " I don't want nothing to do with it. Let the land claim the throne. I don't care. "

" Xiao Lang – " Oswaine admonished.

" No Oswaine." Li cut in. " I am not fit to be king. Not anymore. "

" Yer mother would have had something to say 'bout that. " he muttered and then excused himself for the night.

Li listened to the silence that was left after Oswaine had departed. He couldn't possibly pick up where he left off. The candle spluttered and he let his memories wash through him. He would not know where to pick up and there had been so much that he had missed. How could Oswaine expect him to be king when his people didn't know who he was? Even if he did claim the throne, the villages and towns would not recognize him and there would be a riot. He would send his people out of one war into another. No, he would not have it.

Instead he rested his head back on his curved arm and let memories of Sakura help him drift off to sleep.

-----------------------------------

_The Next Day_

" …He plans to do _what?!!_ " Sakura shrieked. People in the street outside her window stopped and stared but she didn't see them for her furious face was pinned on Oswaine who cringed and looked down at the floor.

The older man had come to the only person who he thought could talk sense into Li. He had come, planning to tell Sakura everything about Li's past and who he really was, only to have her wave her hand imperiously and tell him that she already knew. Nothing had shut him up faster. Not even his mother's scolding's when he was a wee bairn.

" But – but he can't! " she stuttered at a loss at what to say. She paced around the room and frowned deep in thought. " Of all the idiotic, stupid things to do! Does he know what will happen if he doesn't take the throne?!! " she cringed when Oswaine '_shhed_' her.

" Xiao Lang is a smart lad. But he is afraid I think."

" Of course he is afraid, " Sakura rolled her eyes. " But he can't walk away and let - Ohhh! " she growled. " I will just have to do what I can. I didn't get dragged into all this just so he could mess it up in the end. "

" What will you do? " Oswaine asked concerned.

" I will do what he can't. " was all she replied.

-----------------------------------

_A Couple of Hours Later_

"… Are you sure that you should be up and about walking? " Layla asked concerned as they walked up the hill.

" I told you I am fine. " Sakura replied with a small smile. She hurt like the devil but she wasn't about to admit it. She could not put off what needed to be done this day.

The air was frigid. Winter was truly amongst them. The leaves had fallen off most of the trees and she shivered under the thick cloak Layla had provided for her. Steam puffed out in little clouds as they pushed their way up the hill to the rise. Once there they looked down at the land beneath them. The old castle looked battle worn and broken, sitting all alone.

Sakura took the first step down the path and knew that she and Ryu – no Li she had to remember, were going to be having one hell of a row when she was done.

--------------------------

As per Sakura's orders, Layla told all that she could find to spread the word that the Priestess of Allous had had a revelation. She told them to meet at the Wolf Camp for after the Priestess had blessed Jacousta's body and made sure that she was indeed in the afterlife she would meet them there.

She was in such a hurry that she bumped into someone. She jerked in surprise and looked up to meet Tori's calm and dark gaze.

" My pardon Lady. " he said and stepped back.

" No, I was not looking where I was going. My apologies Lord Raven. "

" So what makes you in such a hurry this day? " Tori asked crossing his arms.

" I – well, " Lady above. She hadn't been this flustered since she was first learning her trade. " The priestess has had a revelation. Everyone is to gather at the Wolf Camp my lord. "

Tori's dark gaze lifted and looked over her head to the camp in the distance. " What is she getting up to this time? " he muttered in exasperation.

" Please make sure that everyone you know is there. " she bowed her head. " Good day to Lord Raven. " and wish a swish of skirts and cloak she was gone, hurrying off to call out her news to everyone she passed.

Tori watched her go a dark frown on his face.

---------------------------

_Wolf Camp_

Li stepped outside his tent with his arm in a sling. He stared at all the people that were congregating around him and wondered what the hell was going on. Sakura was up doing the final ceremony for Jacousta's body. She had spoken to him briefly beforehand before she had run off. He had watched her go frowning. She hadn't met his gaze once.

Now all this was happening and he got the sneaking suspicion that she had something to do with all this. He raked his gaze across the crowd until he located Kane. Kane finished speaking with the old woman and marched towards him. His face was set like Li's own.

" They say that they were told to come here. "

" By who? " Li demanded. He was not in a good mood.

" The sea mistress. Miss Del a Rue. "

" And behind her will be Sa- "

" My lady! " Kane bowed deeply and Li turned to see her walk towards them.

" Kane, Lord … Ryu. " she bowed.

Li noticed that her cheeks were flushed red from the cold but behind that her skin was pale as milk. She looked tired and he stepped towards her intending to help her when she turned her gaze on him and smiled a small smile.

" I am ok Ryu. " she said softly. " May I please use your tent? After sending Jacousta the final rest I wish to wash up. "

" As you will my lady. " he bowed and opened the tent flap for her to enter. He looked back and Kane. " Stand guard out here. I want a word with our priestess. "

" Yes my lord. " Kane saluted him and took up his guard position.

-------------------

Li entered into the tent after her and watched as she dropped her cloak to the floor. She poured water into the basin and washed her hands and dabbed at her face. He saw the bandages along her arms and his frown deepened. She dabbed her face clean and turned to meet his serious and concerned gaze.

" I am all right Ryu. Stop worrying. "

" You ask that of me after what we went through yesterday? "

She smiled at him then bent down to pick up her cloak. She rummaged around in the deep pockets until she pulled out a small bag. From that he watched her pull out a small brush. She ran it through the long strands of her hair and he watched in silence.

" Promise me you won't be mad at me? " she asked concentrating on her task.

" Depends. If it has anything to do with that crowd out there I'm not sure I am going to be pleased. " he replied and stepped forward and took the brush from her hand. He took his injured arm out of the sling against her protests and gently took her soft tresses in his hands and started brushing them for her.

When she was satisfied she took the brush from him and gave him a stern look until he put his arm back in the sling. He watched as she took out a small circlet and placed it around her forehead. It caught the light and sparkled like a small star.

" Sakura. " there was no room for evasion with his tone. " Tell me what you are doing. "

She turned to face him and simply studied him. Her emerald gaze pinned him where he stood but then he frowned and pinned her with his own gaze. Two could play this game.

Eventually she sighed and smiled a sad smile.

" Syaoran you are a stubborn man. " she walked past him and went towards the entrance but Li stepped in front of her and she bounced straight into him. He put his good hand on her shoulder to steady her and she looked up at him in surprise.

" Stubborn I may be but when it comes to you it is the only way I can stop you from getting either yourself or both of us into trouble. "

" I am not a little girl anymore, " she stepped away from him frowning. " I can take care of myself and I don't put us in trouble like I used to. " she finished defensively.

" Right… " he drawled. " So if I let you go out there you won't be causing trouble will you? "

" No. " she stated firmly. " I will doing what I was sent here to do. "

" And what is that Sakura? " he replied softly. She didn't know that he knew where she had come from. He wanted to keep it that way.

She raised her chin and ducked past him before he could stop her. She ran lightly past Kane who turned to look at Li for orders but Sakura stopped both of them in their tracks.

" I'm here to make sure that everything is as it should be. I'm correcting the wrongs of the past. " and with that she was gone.

------------------------------

" Are you sure you should be doing this? " Layla whispered as she held put the finishing touches on her.

" You yourself said that there was talk of who should be the new king. I know what happens in these kinds of situations Layla. Another war will start up if no one can claim it. This way they cannot dispute it. "

" Alright but if it all goes to Hell in a basket…. "

" Wish me luck Layla. Don't condemn me. " Sakura chided and shivered in the cold.

" You should be wearing your cloak. You will freeze. " she admonished.

" And ruin the effect of this lovely gown? " Sakura arched her brow. " Now come, everyone is waiting. "

" Just make sure you don't fall off that witches peak. " Layla said indicating the rise where the land had trembled and rose before them.

" I won't. Now go. I can do this alone from here. "

" Good luck. " Layla whispered and ran off.

---------------------------

"… Look over there! " a young village boy cried making everyone turn and look at the woman who stood on the small rise. There were several gasps as they saw the beautiful woman dressed all in white. Light shone from her forehead and starlight sparkled all over her. The cold wind picked up her long hair and swirled it around her majestically.

" Let my voice be heard! " Sakura called out into the cold.

" _What the hell is she doing?!_ " Li hissed standing beside Kane, Oswaine, Tori and Julian.

" Hear me people of the villages and towns! The war is over. The Dragon and the Witch that have plagued you have fallen at the end of Lord Ryu's sword! Sworn protector of all the people he has swept the evil from this land and given you back your freedom!! "

The crowd cheered and Sakura swallowed painfully before she continued.

" But that freedom comes with a price! " she raised her voice and all fell silent again.

" You cannot have freedom without direction and there are those who have heard that your land is no longer ruled by tyranny and who are this moment seeking to come here and take what is yours for their own! "

Gasps of fear and surprise rippled through the crowd. Sakura waited until they looked to her once more and prayed Allous would go along with her on this.

" Our Lady, Allous Divine and Giving has come to me and told me of a great tale. One filled with sorrow and loss. And I come here to share it with you. For you deserve to know the truth! And that truth is that while your Queen and her daughters were butchered and slain by the witch Jacousta – not all of your hope was destroyed. " she swallowed the lump in her throat and raised her voice louder. " The crown prince who you thought was dead is not!! The truth is he alive!! He has been fighting along side you all along!! " she yelled over the outcry of surprise.

And so she began the story. She spared not one detail. While she spoke the people all turned and stared at Li and his men. Their gazes were not of hatred or disgust, nor was it of pity or sympathy. It was just stunned amazement.

Sakura told the story in such a way that there could be no dispute, no uncertainty. This man before them, Lord Ryu, was indeed Xiao Lang Syaoran Li. And he was already surrounded by what was left of the Royal Guard. They would not forget who they served.

" …. So in the name of Allous, " Sakura's voice had gone hoarse but she continued. " I on this day crown Xiao Lang Li as the new King to the throne. Allous decrees it and so shall any be smite is they disbelieve it. " a huge gust of cold air came up from the plane and made everyone shiver. The priestess looked like an avenging angel from where she stood staring down at them all fiercely daring them to deny her her right as her hair flicked back and forth in the cold.

" Hail the new king!!! " one man yelled and the chant was picked up before they all fell to their knees and bowed to their new king.

Sakura made her escape while she could.

----------------------------

_Several Hours Later_

Sakura watched the steam curl around her. The water was hot and although her skin was red she didn't care. Her bandages lay abandoned on the sides of the tub and she let the heat and the healing herbs in the water soak into her wounds. They stung but that too she could ignore. But the stunned look on Li's face she couldn't.

It was time for a new beginning. But where did that leave her?

She rose from the tub and walked naked and dripping water over the floor to the small desk in the corner. She opened the draw and pulled out the small dagger that she had placed there. She unpinned her hair and let the long, heavy mass fall over her shoulder. In one swoop she cut off half the length letting it rest against her back when she was done.

She picked up the long tendrils and threw them in the fire before she stepped back into the steaming water and dunked her head under. She scrubbed herself from head to toe and rested back against the tub. It was peaceful for a moment before she heard a commotion downstairs. Layla's startled voice reached her through the floor boards along with Li's furious voice. She heard the thumps up the stairs before her bedroom door was flung open and Li slammed the door in Layla's face and locked it.

He turned around and faced her furiously.

She slid lower into the water. " That was quite rude of you. " she chided. " Closing the door in Layla's face like that. "

" Don't start. I have a few things I want to say to you and I won't be disturbed until I am done. " Li jabbed his finger towards her to emphasize his point.

Sakura inclined her head regally and called for all the calm she could muster. " Do you intend to yell at me while I am still in my bath? Or will you allow me to dress? "

" I intend to yell at you and I don't bloody care what state you are in." he said furiously and began pacing back and forth. " How could you do it?!! " he demanded. " How could you tell them my life story and then throw a crown onto my head? "

" I – " Sakura began.

" Did you consider how I felt on the matter?! " he demanded ignoring her. " Do you think I wanted the damn crown after what it cost me? Because of you they are praising my name up and down the coast line and I'll bet that it will be heard across the south before morning. "

" At least they can't disprove it. Oswaine and the others are proof enough of who you are. The way you fought to save everyone is another issue they can't disprove."

" Damn it Sakura! I didn't want any of it. " he shouted glaring at her.

" Well you have it now so there is no use crying about it. " she washed some lingering soap off her arm and met his furious gaze. " You can keep glaring at me all you want. I never thought that you would dishonor your family and everything they are to you. "

" Dishonor – " his glare narrowed further.

" Yes, dishonor. " Sakura replied not giving in an inch. " Your mother and your family loved you and they trained you for your role when you would take the throne from the Queen. By turning your back on what you are you are dishonoring them and disgracing yourself and all they represented. I never thought you would be a coward Li. "

" Coward – " he choked.

" Yes. " Sakura nailed him with a haughty glare of her own. She reached for her towel and in one move stood and wrapped herself in it. She stepped out of the water and turned her back on her furious friend.

" Have you forgotten everything that we have suffered ?" she flicked her hair over her shoulder and lowered the towel so her back, heated red from the hot water, showed all the scars inflicted on her from Jacousta. She half turned and saw that he was staring and knew her point had struck home.

" Just because you are afraid and feel unworthy doesn't meant the battle is over yet. Jacousta and Draven might be gone, " she kept her voice calm when she said _his_ name.

" But there is still a long way yet to go. " she stepped behind a screen and started to get dressed.

When she was dressed warmly in her night gown and her hair toweled dry she stepped back out and met Li's gaze. The fire in his eyes had banked but was ready to fire up at her should she say something to annoy him again.

Li crossed his arms and sat down on the chair near the fire and she picked up her brush and sat on the mat before the hearth and continued to brush out her much shortened hair. It still fell to the middle of her back but was no longer a burden.

" When did you do that? " Li suddenly demanded.

" Before you rudely interrupted my bath, " she replied knowing what he was referring to.

" Speaking of which you could use a hair cut yourself. You look like a rabbit that's been dragged backwards through a hedge. " He snorted and she arched her brow at him in return.

" Just like a damned female. " Li muttered. " As soon as you let one in your life they start taking control of your life. Telling you what to do and badgering you day in and day out. "

Sakura's brush hit the ground and she whipped her head around to meet his annoyed gaze.

" Taking control? " she repeated. " Badgering you? "

" That's right. " Li nodded.

" Well if you men weren't so pig-headed and stubborn all the time we wouldn't have to keep repeating ourselves if you would just open your damned ears and listen once and a while. "

" But maybe we're sick of listening to what we should do and how we should live. If you just left us alone we'd get along much better. And stubborn? " he arched his brow at her when she opened her mouth to retort. " Who is it that won't listen and gets herself into trouble every damned day of the week? "

Sakura nose touched his own and she glared furiously. " If we didn't hound you idiots day in and day out, " she poked him in the chest. " You'd still be out there getting yourselves killed for pride and bloody glory. " she shoved his face away gently and turned away from him. " Oh get gone and leave me be. Why do you have to come here and bedevil me? You've said your piece so go. Oswaine is probably waiting for you. "

She jerked startled when Li's laughter filled the room. She blinked and watched him nearly fall off the chair. She huffed and pouted and that made him laugh all the more. She picked up her brush and considered whacking him with it but decided to ignore him instead.

She went to the window and made sure the latch was closed. She checked on the Star Ruby and was glad that the inner fire had come back after it had been cleansed in the healing moonlight.

" What is that? " Li asked close behind her and she jumped. He took the stone from her hand and studied it.

" It is called the Star Ruby. " his gaze jerked to hers in surprise. " What is it? "

" Who gave this to you? " he asked. He was looking at her oddly.

" It was in the mirror that Lushana, the priestess of Clemel gave me. "

" The one you used on Jacousta? "

" Yes. Why? What is wrong? " she asked frowning. " Tell me Syaoran. "

" When I was in my other form. The one when we first met. I stole this from Draven and buried it where no one knew about it. It was this that got you thrown in jail the first time. I stole it in revenge for what he had done to my family. "

Sakura gaped speechless.

" Seems we've all been playing some game that the Divine Ones decreed doesn't it? Mind if I keep this? " he asked and Sakura shook her head. She watched him put it in his pocket and was lost in thought.

" Sakura? " Li's voice had gentled and she blinked as if coming out of dream far away.

" Hmmm? "

Li stepped forward and cradled her gently against him. She tensed in surprise but then relaxed when the familiar scent of him reached and comforted her. She tucked her head under his chin and hugged him in return.

" Why can't I stay mad at you? " he sighed.

" Simply because you can't. " came her muffled reply.

The room was quiet while they stood comfortably in each other's embrace. The log fell in the fire and sparks flew up the chimney. Outside the air was frigid and snow was threatening.

" We've been through a lot haven't we? " his voice rumbled next to her ear and she nodded.

" I miss the old days were we would curl up beside each other and sleep away our fears and concerns, just comforted by each other's presence. "

" I miss it too. " she replied softly. " It is how we both met and started such a huge journey together. "

" May I stay here with you? " he suddenly asked and she pulled away from him and nodded, gracing him with a smile.

Sakura walked over to the door and unlocked it. There was nothing here that she wanted to keep out. She blew out all the candles except one and carried it to her bedside. Li had removed his boots and his sword belt and waited until she had climbed in and settled down before he joined her.

He blew out the candle and then cradled Sakura against his chest. He tugged the blankets around them and then wrapped her in his warmth and kept her close to him. Sakura snuggled against him and clasped his hand in hers before she drifted off to sleep.

And as the faint moonlight touched the two figures sleeping in the bed, it touched their young faces and watched over them as they slept in each other's embrace. It wasn't an embrace of two lovers, it was that of two children who had lost everything but had found so much comfort and joy in return with one another.

TBC

------------------------------

And there you have people, another installment. I am coming up the third "book" in this trilogy of mine. My gosh you won't know what twist I have coming your way. I hope you will continue to stick around and read the rest of this remarkable journey.

Now I want to thank all the people who have shared this story with me and who have reviewed. Thanks to all of you I have the will to sit down and write this. This is all for you.

Now I know that you are finding it hard to read this story because the 'breaks' are not clearly defined. I know what you are referring to but it is not a mistake that I am deliberately meaning to make.

When I upload the story I go through and put all the spaces in where they should be and _save_ it. Then when it uploads all the spaces are gone and so you find it hard to read. I do not know why ffnet is not keeping the way I am writing so please do not flame me because of this error.

Until Next Time


	24. Interlude

Chapter 24 – Interlude.

**Time & Again – The Temple of Time**

'_Life Is Like A Chessboard._

_Certain Moves Can Lead You To Victory. '_

The sunlight slowly crept across the dormant gardens and stone work. It sparkled off the white powder of snow that covered the ground. Bird song filled the air as men and woman shuffled about getting ready for the new day of building and construction.

The sun rose like a golden orb above the ocean and glazed the small remaining village in soft light. It filtered down on the two sleeping faces lying close to one another. They lay wrapped close to one another peaceful in sleep.

Syaoran was the first to open his eyes and blink sleepily. He turned his head and looked down at Sakura beside him and he smiled. She slept on blissfully unaware that he was awake and smiling down at her.

Syaoran slipped from the bed and shivered. He walked softly across the cold wooden floorboards to the window and stared out of the winter snow and was glad that he no longer had to find shelter out amongst the cold. Blowing clouds of steam into the light he rubbed his hands together as he walked towards the fireplace. He built up the fire until it was crackling happily and turned when he heard Sakura wake behind him.

She blinked sleepily and rubbed sleep from her eyes, her long hair spread around her head in a mess of curls. Syaoran, smiling, dashed over towards the bed and scooped her up into his arms ignoring her squeal of surprise. He set her down in front of him and kept his hands in front of her eyes.

He guided her towards the window and when she was ready, he released her and she blinked, blinded by the sunlight, but then she gasped and simply gaped as she saw the sparkling white snow in front of her.

It covered the ground and the roof tops but the ocean was still a mass of turbulent waves and swells. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled brightly. Her face was highlighted with bright, clear sunlight. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly as she stared at the winter landscape outside the frost encrusted windows.

Syaoran regarded the small head beneath his chin and looked to the outside sky thoughtfully. Today was special. He didn't know why but he felt it. He tugged on her hand and she raised deep emerald green eyes to his in question and he simply smiled.

-----------------------------

The snow exploded in his face and he heard laughter as he wiped the cold snow out of his eyes.

" Sakura! " he called in warning and he heard her laugh. Another one hit him in the chest and he caught a flash of movement as she ducked through the forest. He set off after her, weaving cautiously through the trees.

He heard her giggle ahead of him and he snuck up behind a suspicious clump of trees. He gently scooped up and handful of snow and crept up behind the now silent trees.

She was panting and clouds of steam puffed into the air as she waited. He lifted the snow and dumped it unceremoniously over her head and laughed as she jerked and squealed as frigid snow melted down her back. She rounded on him, emerald eyes swearing vengeance as she bent her knees and tackled him.

They fell to the ground and rolled around laughing as Sakura tried to extract due punishment. Syaoran flipped her on her back and she shrieked as they fell over the side of a small hill and crashed into a small snow drift below.

Sakura blinked and then burst into laughter as Syaoran lay sprawled over her. He eased up onto his hands and looked down at her beneath him. Her hair was loose and spread around her face and her eyes sparkled with happiness. Her skin was pink from the cold and from running around.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever known.

He smiled crookedly down at her feeling so many feelings well up inside his chest that he felt he was going to pop. Sakura's smile faded a bit as she saw his expression change and she wondered what was happening.

Syaoran saw her confusion and felt it along side her. He felt like he was right on the edge of something terrifying and wonderful at the same time. But he needed to leap to find out what it was. He didn't know what all these feelings meant but he knew one thing he wanted.

Eyes the colour of amber deepened and turned the colour of chocolate and burned with gold around the edges as they clashed with bright emerald. He brushed her hair away from her face and lowered his mouth gently down to hers. He heard her catch her breath just as their lips barely touched and then -

"_Xiao Lang!! " _

Syaoran jerked looking up to the small rise and cursed under his breath as he heard Oswaine coming closer. Sakura pushed at his chest and he jumped to his feet and watched as Oswaine found them.

" There ye are lad!! Wha do ye think yer doing running off like that and not telling me where ye had gone? " he scolded from the top of the rise his hands on his hips.

" I told you I was with Sakura. " Li called taking Sakura's hand and leading her up the hill.

" And that was last night! " Oswaine replied bowing his head in greeting to Sakura.

" Morning Oswaine. " she greeted cheerfully.

" Lady Sakura. " Oswaine replied before turning back to Li and giving him a stern look.

" What? " Li asked bewilded.

" Ye canna say one minute that you are gona be with the lass and then not let us know where ye are lad. " 

" I told you were I was going to be. " Li retorted frustrated that he was being treated like a child.

" Well lad ye are king now so ye canna be flittin' off to ye hearts desire without lettin' someone else know now can ye? " Oswaine's black scowl was worse than the one's of his mother's memory.

" But I was with Sakura. " Li gritted out angrily.

" Yes at Miss Del a Rue's. " Oswaine retorted crossing his arms. " We've been searching for yer thick head all morning. "

All throughout the exchange Sakura clamped her lips tightly together less she giggle. Laughter bubbled up inside her and she bit her lips and curled her toes inside her cold shoes.

She watched the two fight like hens and did the only thing she could think off. She scooped up a cold snow ball and aimed. It hit with a satisfying _plop _and Oswaine's surprised black eyebrows showed above the cloud of white powder on his face. The look was comical. Sakura gurgled and then burst into laughter.

She held her stomach as Li simple stared, frozen and her laughter trilled throughout the forest. Oswaine blinked and still giggling, Sakura popped up behind Li and look out from behind his shoulder at Oswaine.

" Sorry Oswaine, " she did sound contrite. " But Syaoran is mine for today. " she tugged at Li's arm digging her feet into the snow to drag him away from the still-stunned warrior. " Bye. " she called back smiling mischievously.

----------------------

He did eventually pick up his feet and run after the imp in front of him. Her hair swayed out behind her as she picked their way through the forest, the highlights glinting back and forth in the sunlight.

She suddenly let go of his hand and ducked behind a tree and looked up him as he stopped next to her. " He isn't following us is he? " she asked breathlessly.

" Who? " Li panted.

" Oswaine! " she hissed looking around the tree trunk. " You don't suppose he will be very mad at me do you? "

" I somehow can't see him being mad at a '_lady_' such as yourself. " Li chuckled and stretched his arms up high. He suddenly yowled and jerked and hopped up and down on the spot.

" And what exactly are you implying about my being a '_lady_' Xiao Lang Syaoran Li? " Sakura glared, stepping back after she had dumped the cold slush down his tunic.

" Geez, that's freezing wench! " he chattered.

" Well that's what you get when you be mean. " Sakura stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms haughtily.

" Well you will just have to warm me. " he stepped in front of her and looked down into her face.

" Go warm yourself, pup. " she retorted and turned her back on him. She suddenly shrieked as Li wrapped his arms around her from behind and lifted her up off the ground, swinging her around. " You cad! " she shrieked. " Put me down immediately!! " the ground was twirling white around her with Li's laughter mixed it.

She elbowed him hard and he cringed setting her on her feet. She staggered and fell back against Li's support her head whirling. She groaned and held onto his arms for support. She tipped her head back against his chest and hoped she wasn't pulling a funny face as she tried to look at him properly.

" You're mean. "

Li's arms where wrapped around her waist and he lowered his head so he could look at her up-turned face. Her eyes were glazed and unfocussed and his breath came out in a white cloud. They both were breathing hard and then something shifted and everything was different between them.

Li twirled her around in his arms and she trapped against his chest with her hands caught between them. Her mouth parted on a startled gasp and he leant down as he pulled her up on her toes. Emerald eyes dazed and unfocussed, grew wide as soft, warm lips met her cold ones. She felt them thaw and felt the silk sensation of skin on skin. Syaoran's mouth moved gently against hers and she whimpered a shiver racing down her back.

He was gentle and soft with her despite the few bristles he had missed while shaving that scratched against her cheek. Her mind was a mass of turbulent thoughts and feelings that she couldn't concentrate on what was happening in the still forest around them. Why now? Why was he doing this with her?

Her mouth parted to ask the questions plaguing her and instead moved against his mouth in a way that sent sensation flooding through her. She heard him groan and he tightened his arms around her tighter, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss.

His hand suddenly cupped her chin and forced her head back so he could deepen the kiss further. Sakura felt a jolt go through her and she jerked out of his arms and staggered backward. Li reached for her but she stepped back looking down at the ground. Her cheeks were pink and her mouth was red and swollen.

"Sa- Sakura? " he swallowed breathing hard.

" I…., I mean, we better get back. " she muttered and pulled her hood of her cloak over her head shielding her from his view. She turned and started to walk away from him and fear suddenly swelled through him almost crippling him.

He ran after her and pulled her back against him while he buried his head on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen and he said the words without thinking. " Please don't hate me Sakura. " he begged. " Don't turn your back on me. I kissed you because I have always wanted to. Please, I don't want to lose you! "

The forest was quiet around them and neither moved. The sun filtered down through the branches and icicles melted and dripped to the ground. With a _whoosh_, the silence was broken as a clump of snow fell off a weighed down limb.

Finally Li sighed defeated with her frightened silence and stepped back letting her go. His arms fell lifelessly to his sides and felt like he couldn't breathe. If she ran from him now he wouldn't be able to face himself. He heard her speak and when the words registered his head snapped up and he turned her around making the hood fly back revealing her face to him once more.

" What did you say? " he whispered fear and hope clutching his heart.

Her emerald eyes were now calm despite the pink on her cheeks and she stared back at him. " I have never been kissed like that before but I am glad that you did. " and with that she sighed and stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

Li felt his knees buckle and he sank down into the snow and rested his face against her dress. He shook in relief and didn't care how weak he appeared.

Sakura couldn't help herself and ran her hand through his hair. She ran her hand over the leather cord that held his queue tied back out of the way. He really was a warrior through and through but with her he was himself.

She knelt down into the snow and tried to ignore the chill soaking into her knees and her skirts. She ran her hand softly down his cheek and under his chin, lifting it so she could see his face. The expression haunting his gaze almost made her cry. He _had_ truly believed that he had lost her.

" My Syaoran. " she whispered and smiled down at him while she brushed his bangs out of his tormented eyes. " You should know that I will never willingly leave your side. " she leaned down and placed a soft kiss, the barest touch, on his lips. " Silly pup. " she muttered when she leant back and laughed at the look on his face.

" Come. I am soaked through and it is all your fault. " she stated back to her old self, standing up and brushing the snow from her dress.

" Well, allow me to help you my lady. " Li bowed and swept her up into his arms and carried her all the way back to the camp.

----------------------------------

That was the last time that Ryu [Li] saw Sakura for more than a week. From dawn until dusk they both worked and helped with rebuilding of homes and lifestyles. Sakura did as much as she could for any who needed her help. With some help, she baked food for the builders, helped treat injured or hurt and fetched water from the wells to slack the thirst that is gained with the raising of a wall.

Without realizing it, Sakura's well being and kindness for others was being recognized throughout the ever-growing community. She, who took the time to sit and listen to people's fears and sins and was willing to bless or chide [if needed] was worth one's respect.

She didn't judge and therefore was not judged herself. She accepted everything and everyone at face value and others started following her example. Sakura ran herself ragged but she did not complain. This was Ryu's dream and she would be there every step of the way to help him.

But Sakura's rising stature was not all that was being noticed.

Kane, Oswaine and the soldiers who knew Ryu, who had shed blood side by side and who sweated and cursed when trying to lift heavy wooden beams and lay solid stone foundations together noticed that their new leader's attention was diverted whenever a certain green eyed lady was around.

Covered in sweat and dirt from a day's hard labor, Kane and the others raised their brows when they had started noticing where their commander's eyes were straying. And when it occurred again and again, they started nudging each other and smirking knowingly. But the best thing of all was that Ryu was completely oblivious to the fact that he was doing it.

Oswaine raised his eyes and prayed to Allous and Kane shook his head. To act like a fool over a girl was unbelievable. They were men not boys. So he did the only thing he could. He tossed Ryu the next bit of fencing and nearly knocked his bosses light out.

------------------------------

Ryu's whole body ached. He rubbed his neck and looked up just in time before he walked straight into Sakura. She was standing in front of his tent with her arms crossed and a look on his face that he knew all too well.

" What ever it is I didn't do it. " He watched her eyebrow arch and her fingers tap on her arms as she starting tapping her foot.

" I am not feeding you this night unless you go and bathe. " she suddenly retorted and pointed towards the make shift bath houses they had created. " You and all the others that stunk us away from the warm fires last night will not be getting the chance to this night. Now, " she pointed to the bath house. " ..march!

" You cannot be serious. "

" Fine. " she said pleasantly walking past him. " Starve. Goodnight Lord Ryu. "

She took four steps before he groaned and turned tiredly and walked over to the bath house.

----------------------------

The hot water slipped over the side and pooled on the floor but he didn't care. The hot water was balm to all his aches and he dared not move. A shadow moved behind him and he acted in reflex and had his dagger in his hand ready to defend when Sakura stepped into the candle light.

He lowered the dagger and let it drop beside his clothes. " What are you doing here? " he turned and sunk lower into the water and rested his weary head on the rim of the tub. " I thought you didn't want anything to do with me since I smelt so bad huh? "

" I brought you new clothes. I will wash these and return them to you when they are dry. Layla brought in some sake with her latest shipment. There isn't a lot but it there beside the soap for you. I will leave you now to your bath. "

" No, stay. " he replied over his shoulder and saw her silhouette pause at the entry.

" Please… "

" Very well. " she replied and he heard her settle behind him.

" You have been working very hard. " he began as he reached for the soap. " I have been hearing about your achievements up and down the village. "

" Ryu I do not do so much. " Sakura chided. " If I had your strength and ability like a man I would be only too happy to help as much as I could. " 

" Well for one I am glad that you are not a man. " Ryu replied shaking his head at the thought. " For one, " he glanced over his shoulder at her. " You would not be half as good to look at. "

" Idiot. " she chided and got up and moved to the small stool with the sake on it. She poured him a small cup and held it out to him keeping her gaze lowered respectfully.

" Ah, but it is the truth. " Ryu smiled and took the drink and saluted her and drank it in one go. He shook his head as it cleared the fog from his brain. Sakura took the cup back from him smiling to herself.

She picked up the wash cloth thoughtfully and seemed to get lost in the pattern of the simple thread. Ryu splashed his face with water and leant forward to see what was so interesting.

" Do you think we can do it? " she mumbled absentmindedly.

" Do I think we can do what? " Ryu reiterated confused.

" Make all of this like it used to be. " she said blinking and looking up at him. " Can we, the few that we are, make this all like it used to be? "

Ryu met her gaze and then looked away sighing. " No Sakura. No matter the effort we may put in, my old home is long gone. Something that is destroyed cannot be put back together again the way it was once before. It is impossible. The only thing we can do is remember and enjoy the old memories while we make new. "

" Hmmm… " Sakura smiled mischievously and flicked the surface of the water making it splash into his face.

" Hey! What was that for? "

" For a moment there you almost sounded like you have picked up some wisdom in your old years. I'm just checking that you are still Ryu. "

" Wench. " he muttered as he reached up and undid the leather tie that was holding his hair back.

Sakura shook her head and moved behind him. She brushed his hair out of the way and dunked the wash cloth into the hot water and started scrubbing his back. At first Ryu stiffened but then he relaxed under her gentle ministrations and he relaxed.

She used the clay jug beside her to wash the suds off his back and then she wet his hair and scrubbed until his scalp was clean. When the water started to cool, she left the towel in easy reach and left him to his privacy.

" Come and see me before you go to sleep. " she spoke quietly from the entry. " I will give you something to help your aches and pains. " and with that she slipped into the night.

----------------------------------

He did as she bid him. He went to Layla's and greeted the flaming red head as she opened the door. He walked up the stairs and saw the candle light beaming through the open door way.

He saw her sitting in the chair before the fire reading. Her legs were tucked up off the cold floor and the book rested on the arm of the chair. He knocked and she looked up and smiled welcome.

He closed the door and she closed her book and slipped her feet into soft slippers and stood. She walked to the small book shelf she had acquired and picked up a jar and turned towards him.

" Your back hurts? " she asked flicking her braid over her shoulder.

" Yes. "

" Take you shirt off and let me see. " she indicated for him to sit on a chair and he did as she bid and his shirt slid off his shoulders and waited while she poked and prodded telling her where it hurt.

The balm was cold but it soon warmed under her touch and he felt the tension and aches fade away. He sighed and behind him, Sakura smiled to herself. When it was done she washed the balm from her hands as he redid up his shirt.

" Thank you. " he said and genuinely meant it.

" You are welcome… Syaoran. " she replied softly.

" Come sit with me? " he asked and she nodded and took up the chair near him. " I know it is late and you have had a hard day but I want to talk to you. "

" Syaoran you are welcome anytime, no matter whether it is day or night. If you need me I am here. " Sakura replied honestly.

" You are too good to me Sakura. " Li replied reaching out and running his hand gently down her cheek. " I do not know what I did to deserve Allous's divine gift but I thank her every day for you. "

" Stop that. " Sakura replied looking away. " You are saying silly things. I have told you that I am not a divine anything. I am just me. "

" So you say. " he smiled cheekily and Sakura's cheeks burnt a dark pink.

" What was it that you wanted to talk about? " Sakura asked changing the subject.

She watched the light fade out of his eyes and a serious expression take its place. She had come to recognize this as the mask her wore when trying to think through tough decisions.

" Oswaine wants me to start building my court. "

" Well that is to be expected since you are in such a delicate position. Your kingdom has been almost completely annihilated and you have practically zero to none resources to help you. "

" You are not helping. "

" So you say. " came the retort.

" Where am I to start Sakura? " Li ran his hand through his hair in despair and looked so lost her heart fluttered.

" Well, first we start with a hair cut. "

" Ok.. no wait. What do you mean a hair cut?!! How is _that _supposed to be helping?!! "

" Well you can't act all kingly when you look like a barbarian now can you? " Sakura retorted as she came back with scissors. " Now just sit still. "

He opened his mouth to complain and then closed his mouth and sighed. They all had their problems big and small and each had their ways of dealing with it. Sakura's it seemed was to fuss over him and try and make him forget. So he sat through the comb pulling through knots and snags and watched as his vision was cleared and his hair was much more shorted and presentable.

When all was done Sakura sat down next to him and looked at him with a serious expression that he had never seen on her before. It made her look other-worldly and older than she seemed. In a way t frightened him. She pinned him with those uncanny emerald eyes and she clasped her hands in front of her.

" The first thing you need to do Syaoran is secure your assets. Strengthen your main hold. What you need to do is get allies…. "

---------------------------------

_And on that night I told a king how to be. I told him how the greatest kings of old had come back from nothing and managed to build the greatest empires that are still remembered. _

_I talked until I was hoarse and could not talk no more. But even to this day I will remember that the look of pure desolation was gone from Syaoran's eyes and hope, determination and purpose were paramount in his gaze as he kissed me on the forehead and bade me goodnight._

_---------------------------------------_

_But as I lay in my bed and sleep was ever closer to claiming me I wondered:_

" _Syaoran had found his purpose. But what was mine? "_

_TBC_

I am sorry for this taking forever but I have been so busy with work and life that I barely get time to think these days.

I hope you like this chapter. I hope you have all picked up that Sakura only calls Li 'Syaoran' when they are alone together. It is like her own personal name for him. And the other reason why I keep referring to Li as 'Ryu' is because to the people around him that is his name. He may be the old crown prince Li, but it was Lord Ryu who made the final battle won.

Hope that clears up some things.

Till Next Time


	25. Before Chaos Comes Bedlam

Chapter 25 – Before Chaos Comes Bedlam

**Time & Again – The Temple of Time**

' _A Troubled Heart Is Likely_

_Full Of Love. '_

The noise of the people rushing around was familiar and comforting. The carts wheeled through familiar tracks casting dust up into the air and live stock milled about and called across pens to one another. Merchants called their wares hoping to snag a bargain or catch a stray traveler with a cheap deal.

The fresh smell of vegetables and herbs wafted through the air and brought many with it empty baskets and women preparing for their evening meals and hungry families. Smoke from chimneys clouded the air and was gently pulled away with the crisp, salty sea breeze.

From the docks sailors yelled back and forth shouting and swearing when cargo boxes tilted too far on their sides. Waves crashed against the shore lifting the ships high and then letting them fall with the swell.

Sakura stood leaning against the window sill with arms crossed watching the busy community below her. In the six months that had passed, the small dead village was completely changed and revived with life.

Seeking to secure his borders Ryu had sent word out and received word of many interested candidates. He met and dealt with many from across the water and within two months treaties had be refined and signed. What had followed was an influx of soldiers and armory (curtsey of his new benefactors).

By securing the trading routes and opening the paths to the last remaining villages still surviving from the Dragon, Ryu had been able to start receiving taxes in the form of produce and materials. By taking out a small percentage he was able to pay back part of the interest that he owed his new allies.

And so the circle turned.

In five months trading routes from across the sea opened up and slowly things had begun to change. Now the quite streets were full of people and the sea was once again full of ships. The land was green and fertile and the greater good was finally returning to a devastated land.

But the most interesting of all was that the old members of Tatsuya's Rebellion, now governed by Tori and Julian, were the biggest and best part of Ryu's new alliances. Making up more than a third of his guard Tori and Julian declared their lives to serve and protect the land and in turn, the Wolf Lord himself.

They offered protection and salvation as long as they were apart of his court and had access to all that happened in the land. It was an understanding of sorts between to powerful warriors Sakura had decided. It was only logical that two powerful men work together instead of against.

And look at all they had achieved.

Sakura turned from the street below and walked down the stairs. She smiled a warm greeting to Layla who had opened her own little boudoir of trinkets and dresses and despite her 'tarnished' record, her shop was always full of customers. She grabbed her basket and walked out into the sunlight.

She greeted many with happy faces and smiled in return. She ducked out of the way of mischievous children running around playing games and shook her head at their antics. She walked gracefully through the street and then came to a stand still and still smiling, leant against a post.

Oswaine and Kane and several new fresh faces surrounded him as he indicated something to them. Although they nodded and talked with him she knew that they were alert and watching for threats and danger.

The wind picked up and tossed loose strands across her vision and she pushed them back with an impatient hand. Kane spotted her first and leant in towards Ryu and spoke quietly. Ryu straightened and turned seeking her.

She smiled in greeting lowering her gaze and let her hand fall and turned away some-what sadly. She walked out of the village and traced the paths of the forest in solitary contemplation.

They hadn't grown apart, not exactly. He was far too busy to see her that was all. And she did understand she truly did. He had not been crowned yet and he refused until his kingdom was well and truly back on its feet. He had his path to walk and she had hers. She had let the familiar cloak of Chosen Savior fall at her feet and now settled into the village healer. That way she was left alone except in the extreme emergencies and she could come and go as she pleased.

She was respected and revered and that alone gave her enough protection to take care of herself. So what if she was alone and a little lost. It was a fair exchange in price for freedom in this day and age.

A twig snapped behind her and she whirled around fear closing in around her heart squeezing it tight. Her basket dropped to the ground and she placed her hand on her heart when she saw that it was only Kane.

" Good morning Lady Sakura. " Kane bowed to her.

" M- Morning Kane. You startled me. " she said lowering her hand and letting her breath come out slow.

" I beg your pardon. But my lord asked that I find you and give you a message. "

" He did? " Sakura tried not to feel her heart leap happily but it did any way.

" He asks respectfully that you meet him for dinner this night. "

" Oh.. " Sakura lowered her head and wondered '_respectfully_'? Since when had they become so formal with each other? " Tell him I will come. " she replied dejectedly.

" I will and Lady Sakura? " Kane paused as he turned away.

" Yes? "

" A smile suits you more. " and with that he melted back into the forest.

" Thank you Kane, " she murmured softly. " But I do not smile much these days. " but the only one who heard her was the wind.

---------------------------------------

Sakura stared at the lavishly set table and the beautiful candles that sent light every where. She had hardly been in the castle since its restoration had been started. But from what she had seen impressed her. It suited him.

She fiddled with her hands in her lap and fidgeted in her seat. She jumped up and walked across the room and looked out at the night sky. When that did not settle her she walked back and forth and wondered when Ryu would come. She threw wood on the fire and poked it with the poker until that did nothing but agitate her. Sighing she walked back over to the table and raised her glass to drink the wine that had been poured for her upon her arrival.

" Why are you nervous? " came from the shadows.

" EEE-EPP!! " Sakura squealed in fright and the glass dropped and smashed onto the stone floor beneath her. She wheeled around and stared as Ryu walked out of the shadows watching her silently.

The door opened and a servant came in and quickly got rid of the spill and the broken glass. Sakura hadn't moved even when the door closed and they were once again left alone. Ryu kept her gaze and walked towards her and she felt her heart stop.

" You are shaking. " his hand touched hers lightly and she jumped back in fright and then nervously clutched her skirts and curtseyed to him.

" I-I beg your pardon Lord Ryu I –I - " she stammered hating herself for it. " You startled me. "

" Sakura look at me. "

Sakura straightened slowly and forced herself to release her skirts and then stare at his chin. She heard him sigh and he stepped closer to her and her chin was grasped and lifted and fierce amber eyes bored down into hers and she felt herself flinch and wish she could look away.

" I have done this to you haven't I? " Ryu asked softly. " I have left you alone for far too long. "

" I – " she lost her voice and gave up. She just wished her heart would stop racing.

" I am sorry Sakura. " he whispered and caressed her cheek. " I have hurt you and it pains me to see you so unsure of your welcome with me. "

" You have been busy My Lord. I – "

" My name Sakura. "

" Wha -? " she stuttered.

" You used to call me by my name. Say it. " his voice was firm and she swallowed.

" Ryu I – " she tried to step back but his eyes flashed with fire and she gaped.

" Your special name Sakura. " he stated.

" But it is not appropriate for me to call you by your real name! " Sakura wailed. " Maybe then but not now. You are to be king and I am just – "

" Just what? " Ryu cut in. " What foolish idea have you got planted firmly inside that head of yours now? "

" It is not foolish -! " Sakura fired back instantly.

" Uh huh. " he replied arching his brow.

Sakura stepped back frowning and reached for the new glass of wine but before she could drink out of it Ryu reached across her and took it from her grasp. She gaped at him as he set it on the table behind him and watched her calmly.

" I was watching you before I announced my presence. " Ryu stated.

" ……… "

" You were very agitated. Does coming here tonight upset you? " Ryu asked watching her steadily.

" I was impatient with waiting. Tis all. " she mumbled and looked away.

" Bullocks. " Li snapped and her head snapped up and her gaze met his. " You have been avoiding me Sakura and now that you are here you do not know what to do. "

" I have not been avoiding you. " she denied and Ryu waved her excuse aside.

" You have. You have been building a wall between us ever since that night six months ago when I asked for you help. Well I am not going to tolerate it anymore. I am knocking it down. Right now! "

" Ryu – " Sakura gasped.

" Now tell me why. " Ryu stepped up to her and towered over her. " Why you have done this. "

" Because – " she swallowed the lump in her throat and twisted her hands together.

" Because? " Ryu prodded.

" Because ….. you have your path to walk and I have….. mine….. " she said sadly.

The room was silent except for the crackling of the flames in the hearth. The candle light danced and wavered in the silence and Sakura swore that he could hear her heart pummeling away inside her chest.

When she dared look up she saw that his face was very stern in the half shadows but his gaze was blank. She cringed internally and wondered if this was the end of it all. When he did move it startled her that he enfolded her within the circle of his arms and cradled her head against his shoulder. She dared not breathe as his hand ran lightly through her hair.

" Ah Sakura what am I to do with you? " he sounded exasperated. He pulled back and studied her in the shadows. " Do you not know that my path is wide enough for two? Has it not always been so since the day we met? "

" But that was then. " Sakura replied sadly. " My part in your story is finished. Now you have to walk alone. "

" Your part in my story will never end. " Ryu stated firmly. " Never. I don't care if I have to drag you along behind me. My path will always include you. "

" Oh Syaoran.. " Tears welled up in her eyes and fell silently down her cheeks. She clutched at his jacket, resting her head against his chest and sobbed. Ryu rocked her back and forth in the warm circle of his arms and waited until all the hurt was gone. When at last she sighed and went still he ran his hand over her hair and felt the silk-like strands beneath his touch.

" Now let us mend all that lies between us. The time when you are far from my side is past. We have stabilized ourselves in this new life but now the wheel of life turns again. The next part of our journey starts and I want you by my side. "

" Syaoran you are not making any sense. " Sakura sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

" Let me feed you and then I will explain. " Ryu smiled and she ducked her head shyly.

In the end they ended up sitting in front of the fire, close together and eating from plates filled full of things that Sakura had not eaten for a long time. Talk was small but comforting. Eventually when the wine was almost gone and Sakura sat in a happy glow Ryu turned to her and took her hand in his.

" Sakura the time has come for me to set up my court. Oswaine and Kane think it is time that I stop procrastinating and _get on with it_. " he finished with Oswaine's accent making Sakura laugh.

" So you will be officially holding court here? " Sakura asked tilting her head to side pondering.

" If all goes according to plan. " Ryu nodded. " I need to get into the politics and start running this country like my mother would have wanted of me. I can't hide behind rebuilding forever. "

" I agree. " Sakura nodded. " But are you ready to set up a council and all that goes with setting up court? "

" I have been thinking about it for a while now and I know most of who I want to invite. But there is one person who I am not so sure about. "

" May I ask who? " Sakura asked sitting forward to better see his face.

" Mmmm… " Li stared into the fire and his gaze looked thoughtful. " I want my council to be full of individuality. While I realize that it is opening a door to many disagreements I will need all the different perspectives I can close around me. I want a wise council, n open one. And that is why I want you to on it. "

" That sounds very wise Syaoran why I – wait. " Sakura jerked and looked up at him in shock.  
" You want me to what?!! "

His warm, calloused hands closed over hers and held them gently as he stared deep into her eyes. They engulfed hers and she swallowed and shook her head slowly from side to side in disbelief.

" I know what they will say seeing a woman in a man's room. But I want you there and I will fight to have you there. If they cannot accept you then they are not welcome. I want a world where woman are just as important as men. I have seen that in your time and I want to achieve it here as well. "

" Syaoran honestly. " Sakura chided scornfully. " That took centuries to accomplish! You cannot hope to do it in a day, a month or a year. You will loose ground should you do this. I am not stupid to risk so much!! "

" No. " it was quietly said but it struck home like a death bell. " I will have you by my side. "

" But – "

" I _will_ have the Chosen of Allous, the champion of justice, the warrior goddess of the battle field and most of all my overall protector beside me. " Li's eyes burnt gold in the light. " But most of all Sakura. I want my _friend_ to be there with me. "

" Oh Syaoran….. " Sakura looked away and sighed. " You come up with the damndest ideas sometimes. "

" Will you do it? " Li asked leaning towards her.

" Aye. " Sakura said closing her eyes and praying that this was right. " I will do it. "

Ryu leant forward and kissed her forehead.

" ……I thank you…… "

--------------------------------------------

As the weeks passed and she didn't see him again the doubts started creeping back in. She started dreaming of darkness and of things that she could not remember once she waked. Feeling an uneasy feeling clouding her every moment she did the only thing she could think of – she sent for Allendra.

But still she kept dreaming. She struggled in her dreams to understand what was happening and once when she thought that she had got a glimpse of the message being sent, she woke with tears streaming down her face and her heart feeling like it was torn in two.

She stopped eating and dark circles appeared under her eyes. Layla was away doing business and so she was alone. She dared not approach Li for she did not understand it all herself. She could not disturb him when he was so busy. The council gathering was not too far away.

After a particular fearful night she woke and forced the fear and the tears away and walked over to her washing bowl. She stared at the surface long and hard, hoping for calm and for Allendra to hear her. She thought she saw the water ripple and she held her breath.

It slammed into her like a cannon ball.

_She stood alone by a lonely hill. _

_The buildings around her were crumbling and decayed. The walls scattered as boulders around her. She called out but no one heard her. She heard Ryu calling her but it seemed from very far away. _

_He was in danger and she needed to get to him and protect him but where was she?_

_The darkness whirled around her and she saw a man sitting high up above her and she raised her head to look upon his face she saw a bloody dagger fall to the floor and the man crumble and fall._

_Chaos reined supreme and all through it all she screamed for Syaoran's name but she could not find him. _

_She was lost…. _

She came too on the cold floor and stared at the puddle the water had made on the floor after she had knocked it over. Feeling distressed, she dressed in her leather pants and tunic and belted her sword at her side. She tied her hair back into a tight queue and headed out of her room. She marched through the streets and headed for the castle. She gained admittance from the gate guards and headed into the castle.

She darted through dark hallways and searched rooms but couldn't find Li anywhere. She climbed stairs and prowled battlements until she felt dread emasculating at the base of her neck. She snagged a servant and asked for Ryu's whereabouts.

Hearing that he was in his study some of the fear drained away as she turned and almost ran down the hall. She didn't bother to knock, the heavy oak door slammed against the stone wall behind it as she searched the whole room.

Everything seemed to slow down. She vaguely saw a shape stand and call her name but she was too caught up in the visions of ghosts from memories and fear that she still looked around the room as if she didn't see. The dark shadow loomed closer and she turned to stare.

Her sword hissed from the sheath at her side and lifted as if to attack.

" Sakura!! "

In a moment the colour returned to the room and she saw that she was holding her sword against Li's chest. She jerked revolted and it clattered to the floor where it lay still. Sakura looked down at her hands and then raised her eyes to his and saw his gaze.

" May Allous spare me. " she muttered and wrapped her arms around herself, her hands digging painfully into her sides.

" Sakura what is it?!! " Li took two steps and grabbed her shoulders and shook her. " Tell me. What's happened?!! "

" I'm going insane." She simply said.

-------------------------------

Sakura sat with her head between her knees outside in a small garden that had been restored many months ago. The stone walls provided total privacy and now that they had left the last of the spring months behind them, flowers still bloomed all around them. Beside her was an almost empty glass of brandy that had almost been forced down her throat by Ryu himself.

The latter himself was pacing back and forth in front of her and she wished the ground would open up and swallow her. " I plead temporary insanity. " she muttered weakly as the blood still pooled in her head.

" Why did you not tell me that this was happening? " Li demanded continuing to pace.

" How could I explain something like this ?" she flicked her hair out of the way and looked up at him. " Dreams that strike fear into my heart and yet I cannot remember them when I wake almost screaming? Feelings of dread and then that – " her voice trailed away and she wanted to cry.

" It was awful. " she hiccupped and buried her head in her hands. " I was all alone and I could hear you calling for me, searching for me but I couldn't find you and you couldn't hear me. I was lost and I couldn't come back. "

" No love, "Syaoran pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth. " I will never be separated from you. Not ever you hear. We are bound too closely you and I. " he muttered against her hair his heart fluttering fast in fear. " I will never let that happen. " he vowed.

" Syaoran you know that I never would have hurt you. " Sakura grabbed his arms and met his gaze hers full of pleading. " I can't explain it. But I would never – " she cried.

" I know love." He muttered and leant down and kissed her lightly on the lips. " I know. "

" Oh Syaoran, what am I to do? "

" You will get a decent night's sleep. " he brushed her hair out of her face and met her horror filled gaze.

" Syaoran no , " she shook her head. " Do not make me face that all again. Please I beg you. "

" Listen to me. " Syaoran leant down and met her gaze. " You will make yourself a tonic- "

" Syaoran - ! " Sakura gasped in shock.

" – And you will sleep. " Li finished ignoring her interruption.

" …… " she simply stared at him and Li knew he had to do this.

" I will watch over you and make sure that no harm comes to you." Li stated and stood up. He turned and held out his hand to her. Sakura looked at his hand and then up at his face. She felt so lost and scared that she knew that if she turned form him now it would destroy everything between them.

" You swear? " she choked out.

She watched the warmth flood back into his eyes and he pulled her up and guided her up a secret stairway and stepped out into a chamber that she did not recognize. He ordered a maid to bring up all the herbs she needed and he sat and watched as she made the tonic that would induce deep sleep.

She finally turned and held the cup in her hands. Li placed his hands on the side of hers, steadying them as she trembled. Neither said a word as they both lifted the cup to her lips and she drank deeply. He took the cup from her hands and set it aside. He reached for her and picked her up and carried her to the bed that dominated most of the room.

He laid her down on the soft down as if she was the most precious thing in the world. He knelt beside her on the bed and brushed her hair off her forehead and stared at the old scar that marked her as the One chosen by Allous herself.

Li had dared not say a word knowing that she would fight him stubbornly on the subject, but his heart was filled wit dread. She was the one who defeated Jacousta and turned him back into his true form. There was something about Sakura that was more than most were. If she was receiving a message of this caliber then something dark was coming and he hoped they were all wrong.

Her eyes glazed and her breathing slowed. She raised her hand and he took it in his own and lay down beside her. He tucked her carefully into his side and then did what he always wanted. He claimed her mouth and kissed her freely. No holding back, no fear that she would turn away. He kissed her like she needed to be kissed and reveled when she kissed him back just as passionately.

He felt her slip away and he softened the kiss and pulled away as she sighed and slipped into deep sleep her mouth swollen and red.

" I love you. " Syaoran whispered and watched her sleep.

--------------------------------------

The sunlight filtered through the curtains and she stirred as it kissed her cheeks. She stretched and then turned snuggling into the fluffy pillows. She sucked in a deep breath. The pillows smelt of sandalwood, bergamot and male. It smelt like Syaoran.

She smiled into the pillow and cuddled it close to her. She was just drifting off to sleep when she heard the door open and someone walk into the room. She feigned sleep and waited. She heard heavy steps walk towards the bed and peeked out from beneath her lashes. She turned her face into the pillow to hide her smile.

Two strong, warm arms encircled her and she felt a kiss on her cheek as the familiar scent of Syaoran surrounded her. He nuzzled her neck and made her giggle.

" You were foxing." His deep voice purred beside her ear and she shivered.

" No. I was sleeping. " she replied softly. " See, my eyes are still closed. "

He chuckled and lifted her up until he was able to slip in behind her and let her rest against him. She snuggled into him and sighed with content. Syaoran stroked his fingers gently through her hair and kissed her on the crown of her head.

" Did you sleep ok? " he asked softly.

" Mmmm. " Sakura replied. " I did. "

" No bad dreams? "

" No. " Sakura replied smiling.

" Good. " Syaoran stated firmly.

" I am sorry Syaoran. " Sakura said contrite as she turned to look up at him. " I did not mean to make you worry about me. "

" It's my right to worry about you. " he said leaning his head against hers. " I want to know when something like this happens. I want to be there for you. "

" Syaoran you are always there for me and I am sorry that I cause so much trouble. When you are king I will have to make sure I wear a lucky clover every day so I don't have to run to you with all my problems. " she chuckled and intertwined her hand with his.

" I don't mind. " he replied lying his head back against the wall.

" Well I do. " Sakura replied. " When you marry, your queen won't like being woken up in the middle of the night by a guard telling you to come help me get my head out of the well or some other such foolish thing I will surely do. " she giggled not realizing that Li had stiffened behind her.

" My queen? " he queried stiffly.

" Yes you goose. " Sakura reiterated sitting up and then getting out of the bed. " You can't be king without and heir and you cannot be a king without a wife to rule by your side. I mean she will be nice where you will be all serious and what not. " she shook her head at the thought and fluffed her hair out and turned to him with a smile.

" I'm going to go wash and get dressed. I feel like I could achieve anything today. I bet I could even beat ol' Devil with all this energy. I'm glad I listened to you Syao. I feel so much better already! " She turned to leave but came to a stand still when he barked her name sharply.

" What is it? " she turned to him and wondered at the dark expression on his face. " What's wrong Syao? " she blinked puzzled.

" Meet me in the stone garden at mid day. " Li said staring at his clenched hands.

" Ok I can – "

" Don't be late. " he replied gruffly and stalked past her and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------

Sakura sat beside a small water fountain and a great big willow tree behind her. Its long slim branches fell down gently on either side of her shielding her from view. Surrounding the garden were tall green hedges and flower beds. It was a tranquil and beautiful spot but Sakura' heart was full of dread.

She heard gravel crunch under heavy boots and she looked up as Li walked into the clearing. He stalked towards her and his expression was stern. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up. She clenched her hands in front of her and waited.

" Sakura. " he greeted as he came to a stop in front of her.

" My Lord. " she curtseyed and kept her gaze firmly on the ground.

" I brought you here for a reason. I want to talk to you and I don't want to be interrupted. Oswaine and Kane will make sure that that is so. "

" You brought Kane and Oswaine? " she squeaked. " How much trouble am I in?!! "

" Trouble? " Li frowned confused. " What are you talking about? "

" Well you were angry at me earlier and then you wanted to meet me here and you looked like the devil himself coming across here to me. So why should I not think I am in trouble? " she babbled nervously.

" Allous above Sakura. " Li shook his head before rubbing his temple. " I swear you can be a dingbat. "

" If all you did was get me here to insult me and call me names – " she began furiously.

" Cease woman!! " Li shouted and she choked on her next words. " Allous help me. " he muttered shaking his head. " Now listen and do not – " he pointed his finger sternly at her.

" - Interrupt. I have some things to say to you. "

She simply nodded and he took a deep breath and began.

" Now you and I have known each other for a long time. And needless to say that we have a bond that not many get to experience in their lifetimes. I never imagined that when I was a boy that I would one day come across a woman that I would share such a close kinship to.

" You have seen more of me than anyone. I would gladly give my back to you in a fight and know that you would fight beside me just as fiercely. I trust you with all my being and vow that I will do my best to protect you for the rest of your days. " he turned and pinned her with his smoldering gaze and she blinked uncertain.

" Sakura when I am not with you I yearn for you. " he looked away when he saw her eyes go wide and she blushed. " I am drawn to you as I am not with others. I want to hold you and keep you close. I want to whisper my hearts desires to you and know that you will keep them safe. " he turned and started pacing back and forth, prowling like a cage lion.

" Allous why does this have to be so hard?!! " he growled up at the sky.

He suddenly turned and stalked over to Sakura and took her in his arms. He leant down and captured her mouth with his and drunk in her startled gasp. He poured all his frustration into the kiss and ended it just as quickly.

" I dream of you. " he panted searching her gaze. " I want you, body and soul. I want to know that I can say that you are mine. I _want_ you to be mine. "

" Syaoran I – "

" I haven't finished yet Trouble. " he smiled and her heart fluttered. " I have something that I want to give you. " he reached into his jacket and withdrew a small bundle. " I want you to have it. "

Sakura took the small wrapped bundle and looked up at him uncertain. Her heart was racing from all that he had revealed and she wondered why she had not recognized all that was between them. Was she really that naiveté?

She unfolded the linen and her knees buckled and she sagged onto the stone bench behind her. The sunlight glinted off a simple, silver band. Li rushed forward and sat down beside her and took her shaking hands in his own, the ring caught between them.

" It's a promise ring Sakura. " he said soothingly. " I want to wait until I am king and I am in no threat of being killed or harmed. When that time comes I will ask you a question regarding that ring and I hope that I will receive a favorable answer. " he took it and fitted it on her finger.

" Say something Sakura. " he begged when her gaze remained fixed on the silver band on her slim finger.

" I – " she blinked and looked up at him dazedly. " I think I am going to faint. "

" Oi! Sakura!! " Li cried out as she fell backward.

---------------------------------

She came too in his arms only to hear him praying to Allous.

" Oh Allous. I have killed her! I opened my big mouth and now I have gone and bloody killed her! "

She blinked groggily and tried to mentally slap the cobwebs from her brain as she listened to him pray and curse somewhere above her. She could feel him shaking and decided to put an end to his ranting.

" The only thing that you have managed to kill is my nervous system. " she grumbled and he jerked in surprise.

" Sakura are you all right? " he asked holding her in his arms.

" I am fine. " she replied and sighed. " I am sorry Syaoran. I just got a shock that is all. "

" No it is I who is sorry. You were not ready. I forget that you are younger than I - "

" And what does that have to do with anything? " Sakura demanded struggling out of his arms and sitting upright. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and pinned him with a sharp look and arched her brow when he looked away fumbling with trying to find the right words.

" I – " he paused and then looked up at her. " I guess it doesn't mean anything really. But I forget how old you are sometimes. There are times when you act like an infant and then times when you see as the old crones of the oldest temples. But -! " he quickly began seeing the colour flooding her face. " It defines who you are! I would not ….have you ….any other way. " he finally ended and scratched the back of his head nervously.

" Ah Syaoran, " Sakura sighed closing her eyes. " I fear it is you who is the dingbat. "

------------------------------

From across the clearing, two figures stood in the shadows watching the young couple bicker and fight.

Leather creaked as Oswaine _hmphed_ and crossed his arms. Sunlight glinted off his armor and his sword was strapped to his back. Beside him Kane leant against a tree and watched the couple from out of his peripheral vision. He whittled away at a twig and waited patiently.

" Just look at those two would ye? " Oswaine barked, shaking his head. " Someone should have told em long ago that they were in love. "

" And what would that have achieved? " Kane asked looking over the whittled wood. " Would you steal this moment from them? "

" Ah, no Kane. " Oswaine shook his head and then scratched his beard. " But ye know that we are going to have to go over there in a moment and take him away. I hate to do it to them but if we don't get him settled and his birth right restored to him, his mother, bless her, will never let me rest in the after life. "

" But shouldn't we let them have what few moments they can together? " Kane demanded shooting Oswaine a dark look.

" Ye questioning me pup? " Oswaine arched his busy brow.

" Well someone has to. Other wise that fat head of your will expand further. " Kane chucked the wood away and straightened. " Haven't they been through enough already? Must we tear them apart even more? "

" Listen pup. " Oswaine ground out trying to keep his voice down. " Until I am cold in me grave ye will take orders from me. Ye were too young then to understand all that needed to be done but now ye will have to learn. So buck up and do as ye are told. " he nodded to indicate his point and then strode off towards the couple.

Kane watched Oswaine approach the couple and slipped his knife back where it belonged. His eyes were dark as he watched Ryu looked mournfully at Sakura and stand up. Sakura bowed to Oswaine and smile at Ryu.

He itched to go over and drag Oswaine away and let the two be. But as much as he wanted to he knew that the people and Her land where important. Allous had saved them from death and destruction and he knew that they owed her to complete the deal.

So he watched as Ryu walked towards him with Oswaine at his side and shook his head sadly as he watched Ryu slow a step behind Oswaine and look at the young woman who remained standing in the willow garden.

--------------------------------------

_Several Weeks Later_

Horse's hooves struck the cobbled path ways as they trotted towards the main gate entrance. The guards, their armor shining brilliantly in the sunlight, stood up straightly and watched as the soldiers from across the sea arrived.

Stable boys ran around ducking around and under horses so they could remove bridles and saddles efficiently. They lead the horses across the courtyard towards the stable and a comfortable stall.

The courtyard itself was a mass of chaos. Orders and instructions were being called out, men were milling about and looking around, some were stretching from long hours in the saddle and others were already walking into the castle.

Sakura watched it all from her window and tried to force her nerves away. Several men looked up and spotted her and called out greetings. From the softness from the faces she knew that they must be young soldiers trained enough to come along and survive but not seasoned warriors. She stepped back and turned to meet Layla's look of frustrated annoyance.

" How are we meant to get you dressed for this council meeting if all you do is stand at the window? " she demanded rolling her eyes. " Come here so we can dress you. "

Sakura stood and tried to focus on what was going on around her. Layla and a maid were running around her throwing the dress over her head and tugging it down so it sat neatly. The dress was white and simple in design. It flowed from the top where it rested against her breasts and swirled around her feet when she walked.

Her arms were bare and she lifted them as Layla ducked underneath to wrap black cord around her waist. She let some of the strands hang down and then stood back to look at her work. Her maid begged her to sit down and then plied her numerous curls on top of her head and pulled back her bangs to show off the design of the Holy One.

Layla threaded a simple circlet around her head and stepped back to study the final result. She hummed and hared and then pouted when she wasn't satisfied with what was in front of her. She walked around her and Sakura felt sweat bead on her forehead.

" I know what it is. " Layla snapped her fingers and Sakura flinched. She marched over to the bags that she had brought with her and rummaged around until she approached Sakura and smiled a wicked smile.

" Ryu should thank me for this. He won't recognize you. "

" I-s I-s that a good thing?!! " Sakura stuttered.

--------------------------------------

Ryu stood and surveyed the men around him and internally smiled. These were good men and, he hoped, broad-minded. Several men sat already and were either talking to one another or watching him. They all knew why they were here but he would be clear from the first.

" Gentlemen, I welcome you. " he said and kept his face businesslike. " We all know why we are here so lets forgo the formalities shall we? " he stepped away from his place and walked around the room and kept all of their gazes firmly.

" We all know that I am considered in a somewhat '_delicate_' position financially and politically since the destruction of my kingdom. But I will tell you this gentlemen, this is _my_ home and it _belongs_ to me. I will fight till the day I die for this land and I value anyone who will help me keep it.

" I value the opinion of my fellow neighbors and I want this council to strive to prevent, protect and do everything in its power to stop anything of this caliber from ever occurring again. I want peace and prosperity and I am confident in my assumption that you also want these things for you and your people.

" It may be arrogant of me to say that your lands are somewhat younger than this one but I am sure that you want to set yourselves a goal that will no doubt benefit your children and your descendants. I value your opinions greatly and your individuality and although I realized that it will open doors to disagreements, I hope that we can at least be mature and civilized enough to over come and compromise on our differences. "

" I must say that you are not what most of us expected. " one man called Shigure spoke up.

" I am all business Lord NisaKomi I assure you. " Ryu replied and sat down at the table.

" So I see. " NisaKomi smiled and rested his chin on his hand and watched him with a hidden smile.

" Gentlemen there are a few rules that I want to be understood once you step across that threshold. " Ryu began.

" Wait no one mentioned anything about having rules. " another man cut in frowning darkly.

" They are simple rules. " Ryu cut in swiftly shooting him a look. " In fact you should live by them every day anyway. "

" I am interested. " NisaKomi purred in his deep baritone.

" Very well. Once you step into this room gentlemen I want you all remember these simple rules: _Honesty, Honor, Truth _and_ Respect_. There will be no Pride here nor Greed or Untruth. If you cannot accept those terms then there is the door and I am sorry to have wasted your time. " Ryu concluded and waited.

The room was silent and the torches on the wall flickered and flared as Ryu waited. Eventually NisaKomi threw his head back lazily and laughed. He shot Ryu a look full of appreciation and nodded his head regally.

" Make it known. Lord NisaKomi agrees to these terms and is glad for the welcome to this council. " several more men agreed their acceptation and Ryu nodded his head regally to them all.

" Very well. Today is the first of what I hope will be many council meetings between us all. "

" Speaking of which, " one man spoke up. " Why is there one empty seat? "

" I am glad that you ask. " Ryu stated and stood up. " I ask gentlemen for your open-mindedness. For I ask that one more join us in this council. "

" _What are you up to now I wonder?_ " NisaKomi muttered as he watched Ryu.

Ryu nodded to the guard at the door and the man saluted and then gripped the metal handle and pulled hard to open the solid oak door. It creaked open and the soldier bowed to the figure who stood within in the dim shadows.

She stood tall and proud with her head bowed respectfully. She stepped forward, the white dress swirling around her feet. The shadows melted away from her as she walked into the room. The tiny jewel resting in the middle of her forehead caught the light and threw colour around the room.

But then she looked up.

" Good God!! " came from several people and one man knocked over his cup and wine spilled over the table and dribbled steadily on to the floor until it wasted away to a slow drip.

" _Hmm_? " NisaKomi opened one eye to see what the fuss was about and then sat up straighter in his chair.

Her eyes were darkened with kohl and seemed to glow with emerald fire. Her lips were the barest hint of red from the rose and every man felt themselves straighten as her gaze passed over each of them.

Ryu had to force himself to swallow the lump in his throat and tried to find his voice. " May I present to you Lady Sakura – The Chosen of Allous. "

" _She's real?!! "_

" _You're kidding?!! "_

" _I thought it was just some sailor's drunken story!! "_

" I assure you I am real. " Sakura spoke up over the fuss and then bowed her head regally.

" Welcome all of you My Lords. "

" So this is who the last seat remains to. " NisaKomi smirked at Ryu. " You are either a fool or a very wise man Lord Ryu. "

All eyes jerked from Sakura to Ryu and then back again as Sakura walked gracefully to the seat near his own. He did not place her directly next to him for fear of showing too much favor but he kept her close enough that he could protect her should her need to.

Sakura sat down and looked around the room as everyone seemed to talk at once. It was what she had feared. They were all looking like the unmentionable had occurred. She was a female and this was a man's world. She wanted to shoot Ryu an '_I told you so'_ look but she kept her face politely blank and waited.

" I had hoped, " Ryu began quietly his eyes closed and all the noise ceased. " That you would have an open mind and do what our ancestor's could not. Would you walk in here and openly dismiss Allous's Favorite? " he shot them all a dark, fiery look.

" You see the mark as well I. Do you dare call down the wrath of God? "

" Lord Ryu, stop it. " Sakura spoke up and his head jerked around and looked at her in disbelief. " I will not be used as a banner for your benefit. I am here for the same reasons as all of you in this room. " her gaze once again roamed the room.

" I am here to try and salvage what I can of our world that was rocked to its core. I am here just like you to try and fight for something better. I want my people and your people to be as happy and as content as they can be. I do not want a life where children starve or suffer because The Dragon killed their parents and families.

" You are all here for the voices of your people and so I am. I am here for the voices of the people that aren't heard. I speak for the women and children, for the young and the old. I have as much right to be here as you do my lords. " she ended regally.

" We have all suffered in one way or another. Let us work together to fix the pain instead of working against one another. " Julian challenged quietly.

" My Lords? " Ryu questioned.

" I'm in. " Tori spoke up pinning them with a dark look.

" So am I. " Julian smiled in return.

Ryu looked around the table and Sakura held her breath. Tori started tapping his nails impatiently and several men shot him nervous looks. They raised their hands and soon everyone was nodding their heads in agreement.

Sakura's nails dug tightly into her palms. She dared not let them see how relieved she was. She refused to look at Ryu less she give her emotions away. The next few hours passed by in a blur. She argued, debated and agreed on several ideas brought to the table. She remained quiet when she believed it would best suit and rallied when she knew they were close to closing a point.

By the end of it all she was an emotional wreck.

Her knees trembled when she finally stood and locked them to keep from falling back down. Ryu thanked them all for their hard work and asked them all to join him for a small banquet in honor of their coming.

They all turned to look at Sakura and she fought the blush that wanted to bloom over her face and she curtseyed to them and made her way out of the room first. Julian soon caught up with her and asked if he could escort her.

" It would be an honor Lord Julian. " Sakura replied taking his arm. " But in the name of Allous get me out of sight before I make a fool of myself! " she hissed desperately.

------------------------------

Sakura sucked in a huge breath of fresh air and felt herself slowly come back down to earth. She walked slowly along the small balcony and tried to reorient herself. Julian had gone to try and find some water for her and she enjoyed the stillness around her. After all the talking they had done today she was grateful just to hear the crickets and the wind.

" Should you be out here alone my lady? " came a deep voice behind her.

" Allous above you startled me!! " Sakura cried putting her hand on her heart. " Lord NisaKomi what are you doing out here? "

" I could lie and pretend that I didn't see your friend escort you out here and then leave you. But then I would be a cad wouldn't I my lady?" he murmured with his deep voice and Sakura found herself blushing.

" Err well you should get along to the banquet. You don't want to miss it. " Sakura replied breathlessly and stepped back.

" Do I frighten you little one?" NisaKomi asked bowing low to be closer to her.

Sakura felt her face burn and tried to quell it. She had noticed inside the council that NisaKomi was a very attractive man. He was huge in size, but it was all muscle not brawn. He had brown hair that was tied back in a queue and a beard that was trimmed neatly.

" No, " Sakura replied smiling nervously. " I just did not realize how tall you were. "

" I hope we did not frighten you away then? " Shigure asked watching her.

" Why would you think that? " Sakura asked swallowing the lump in her throat.

" Because you came out here as soon as we left the room. I think perhaps it was all too much for you. "

" Careful Lord NisaKomi, " Sakura warned. " You are very close to becoming an ass. "

Shigure threw his head back and roared with laughter. Sakura gasped and covered her mouth with her hand and blushed furiously.

" Fear not my lady, I like you very much. Not only are you honest but you are not afraid to speak your mind. Please allow me to apologize for anything that may have caused offense. May I make it up to you and escort you back towards your friend? "

" I think I will wait for him here thank you. " Sakura replied smiling politely.

" Suit yourself but you interest me great lady. I will speak to you again. " Shigure bowed and disappeared into the shadows.

Sakura watched him go and wondered why her heart fluttered.

----------------------------------

Ryu sought Sakura and wondered where she was. He saw NisaKomi stalk into the room with a smile that made Ryu's gaze narrow. Several moments later Julian entered the room with Sakura by his side. Sakura met his gaze and then her eyes darted to NisaKomi's and she looked away blushing. Ryu's hands clenched and his head whipped around to clash with Shigure's knowing gaze.

Ryu's schooled his face into an expressionless mask and then announced that the banquet would begin. Sakura was handed over into the care of Layla and her maid. They had their heads bent together as they talked and soon Sakura relaxed and enjoyed herself.

Throughout the night Ryu watched NisaKomi. Although he talked and laughed with the others, he watched Sakura with a look that made Ryu's jaw clench and his hands fist. When NisaKomi stood up and headed towards her Ryu almost jumped up but a steady hand from Oswaine kept him seated.

" Easy lad. " Oswaine murmured in his ear. "

Layla stopped talking and Sakura looked up and nearly choked on her wine. She waited while Shigure introduced himself to Layla and they shared simple talk. When the introductions were done his brown eyes sought hers and he held out his hand.

" May I have this dance Lady Sakura." His deep voice purred.

" I – errr – " Sakura looked from Layla back to her maid and then back to Shigure.

" She would love to. " Layla nudged her hard enough to leave bruises and smiled.

" Excellent. " Shigure smiled and Sakura felt her face go hot. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He twirled her and then swept her up into the steps of the dance. He whirled her around and she had to admit that he was a perfect dancer. He led with ease and she felt like she was floating.

He pulled her closer and she tipped her head back to meet his gaze. " You are so light it is like dancing with a feather. " Shigure murmured and swept her around.

" Perhaps it is simply that you are a good dancer my lord. " Sakura replied and twirled gracefully.

" Perhaps and then perhaps it is because I simply have a beautiful woman in my arms. "

" Are you like this with all the women you think are pretty? " Sakura asked arching her brow haughtily.

" No. Only the ones I like and I like you. " Shigure replied his eyes glowing with hidden meaning.

Sakura tripped but he simply lifted her effortlessly and she soon matched her steps to his once more. When the music finished Sakura blinked as if waking from a dream. Shigure bowed to her and kissed her hand and led her back to Layla and the others. He took his leave and Sakura watched him walk away.

She looked down at her hand and then felt a shiver go up her spine. Her head jerked up and she met Ryu's furious gaze from across the hall. His eyes burnt in the shadows and Sakura swallowed but then she saw pain and sorrow before he turned his head away and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

She pleaded a headache and ran to her room.

-------------------------------------------

Sakura stared at the ring. It sparkled in the sunlight and made her heart feel heavy. Why would Ryu look at her like that? Like she had hurt him? She sighed and looked at the clouds outside. She had escaped early that morning and returned to her room at Layla's in the village. She sat on her window seat a book forgotten in her lap.

Sighing once again she stood up and walked down the stairs and grabbed her cloak from the hook near the front door. She wrapped it around her and placed the hood over her head and walked out into the wind.

She went around to the back of Layla's shop and into the small stable there. She saddle one of the mares that Layla kept and rode out towards the forest. Just beyond the forest were plains that she could let loose and fly across.

She waited until she got out of the village and then let the mare have her head. Sakura leant low over the mare's neck and the wind whipped her hood back. They raced across fields and rounded hills. But all too soon the mare tired and Sakura had to turn her around to head back home. A distant rumble caused her to look up and notice the dark clouds circling above her.

A solid cold drop landed on her cheek and she struggled to get her hood on. The horse whinnied and pawed at the ground with her hoof. Sakura nudged her through the rain towards a cluster of trees.

She was just about to reach the trees when suddenly a big black roan jumped out in front of them. It reared up into the air whinnying, its hooves pawing at the sky. The mare shied and Sakura choked on the scream that tore at her chest. Through the rain she saw the horse settle and rain slide off armor as intense amber eyes bored into hers.

Syaoran circled around her and used his horse to guide hers. She let him lead them and soon they came to a small rock over-hanging. Syaoran jumped off his roan and tied him to a tree branch. He didn't say a word as he gripped her waist and lifted her off her mare. He set her on the ground and then tied her horse beside his.

" Syaoran, " Sakura began. " What are you doing out here? "

" Nothing important. " he replied not looking at her.

" How did you know I was out here? " she asked coming to stand beside him under the small shelter.

" I didn't. Saw you from the rise. " he replied leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

" Would it kill you to say more than a few syllables to me? " she demanded angrily. " It's like pulling teeth. "

" Got nothing to say. " he replied expressionlessly.

" Fine. " Sakura muttered and stalked past him to get her mare. " I'll see you later. "

" You're horse is tired. Are you going to push her when she can't go any further? " Ryu asked.

" Fine! " Sakura turned around and glared. " I'll walk! " she fumed and turned around and stalked off.

She didn't go far. The rain coming down in torrents prevented her from venturing too far, so she sat down underneath a big pine and drew her knees up to her face. She was soaked and she was cold but there was no way she was going to go back to Mr. Bad Attitude.

A twig snapped beside her and she looked up as Ryu stepped out from behind the tree and sat down beside her. They didn't speak. They just listened to the rain hitting the ground and falling off the leaves. Sakura watched the ripples spread out after a rain drop hit the puddle. Thunder rumbled in the distance and Sakura huddled down further in her wet cloak.

Sakura turned her head slightly and looked at Ryu. His hair was plastered to his head and he was as drenched as she. His sword was by his side and he looked like he had been out hunting or something. She couldn't imagine him going out just for the sake of it.

" Would you be happier with NisaKomi? " Ryu asked quietly.

" What? " Sakura raised her head and stared at him.

" Would you be happier with someone like NisaKomi? "

" How could you ask me something like that?!! " Sakura choked out tears welling in her eyes. Why was he being this way with her? Why was he being so cold and indifferent to her?

" It is a reasonable question. " Ryu replied not looking at her. He sat with his arm resting on his bent knee. He looked out into the hills and valley around them.

" No it is not!! " Sakura cried her tears falling down her cheeks. " Why are you being this way with me? " she demanded.

" Because I wonder if I was such a good idea asking you the promise that I did. Maybe if I had held off a little longer you could have perhaps felt free to be with NisaKomi. " Li replied coldly.

" I – I - " Sakura choked and wrapped her hands around her sides as if in pain. " How could you think that one man that I had met for such a short time could mean more to me than the best friend that I have had for years. Do you think me so shallow that I could change my feelings like that? " she demanded anger flaring into her eyes.

" …. "

" Look at me damn it Xiao Lang Syaoran Li!! " Sakura stood on shaking legs and walked in front of him. Li kept his gaze fixed firmly in the distance and Sakura felt her anger rise. She lifted her hand and slapped Ryu across the cheek.

" You coward!! " she yelled and he looked up at her with a red cheek. " How dare you pretend I mean something to you and then pretend that I don't. If it means so little to you then take it back!! " she held up her hand and the ring flashed in the light.

Ryu's gaze shifted from her finger where the ring flashed to her tear-stained face.

" Go on. Take it!! "

" I can't. " he finally replied.

" Why?!! " Sakura demanded crying.

" Because then that will mean that I really have lost you. " he muttered and looked away his face contorting in pain.

Sakura sobbed and turned away. She walked away from him and leant with her back against the tree and sagged to the ground. She buried her face in her hands and cried. She heard him get up and then she was picked up and settled in his lap. She fought him, she kicked and hit and cursed him all kinds of fool and he took it. He waited until the storm was passed and then he said all that needed to be said:

" I'm sorry. "

" I hate you. " she hiccupped against his chest.

" I know. " he stroked her back and rested his head against hers. " I was a fool. I saw how NisaKomi was looking at you and I wanted to kill him. The way he danced with you and the way he spoke to you. It was like a wolf singling out a helpless lamb. "

" I am not helpless! " Sakura hissed and then sniffled.

" I know. I'm an ass. "

" Yes. You are. "

" I was jealous. " He admitted and Sakura stared up at him. " I didn't want someone to come and steal you away from me before I could prove how much …. I love you. "

" Syaoran …..you love me? " she stared up at with huge emerald eyes full of shock and innocence.

He nodded and then smiled. " Yes. "

" Oh my God, Syaoran. " she sobbed and then wrapped her arms around him as she cried.

The rain surrounded them and gave them their own space in time. Sakura rested her cheek against Syaoran's chest and let his heart beat comfort her. The two remained wrapped in each other's embrace long after the rain had ceased.

------------------------------------

Syaoran set her atop his horse and climbed up behind her. He then guided them back through the hills and fields until the familiar village and castle came into view. His grooms came running out when they reached the castle and took their mounts from them and put them in the warm stables.

Ryu whisked her inside and ordered a hot bath to warm her. Sakura looked over her shoulder as the maid led her away and met his gaze. She smiled a shy smile and then dashed up the stairs.

--------------------------------------

Sakura ran down the stairs her heart full of love and happiness. Her smile was radiant and infectious. She passed several maids and footmen and they paused and watched as the young woman greeted them and wished them the best as she ran passed.

She ran into the hall and skidded to a stop. Ryu was standing near the dais with a serious expression on his face and he looked up as she came in. Sakura looked at the long haired woman as she turned.

" Allendra? " Sakura whispered shocked.

" Yes Sakendra I have come. " Allendra replied and indicated the woman beside her as she too turned and looked at Sakura.

" And this is Hektabah. "

TBC


	26. The Apple Was The Original Sin

Chapter 26 – The Apple Was The Original Sin

**Time & Again – The Temple of Time**

'_Humanity only shows you the face_

_it wishes you to see.'_

----------------------------------

This chapter is dedicated to Mikhail [Economics 101], Yvonne [Friendly Lawyer] & Mana [RPG Queen]. I want to thank you for the smile that you gave me when I was sick and feeling sorry for myself and the laughter when you returned. AND for future reference, please don't feed each other nasty tasting green stuff. You should all know better 

Your comedy truly makes it worth writing this story just to see your views.

Don't disappear. I look forward to hearing from you 

--------------------------------------

Sakura rushed forward with a cry of joy and grasped Allendra's hands smiling brightly. The two hugged and babbled happily. The dark haired woman, whom Allendra had introduced as Hektabah, watched the two with dark eyes smiling.

She was a tall, slim woman and she held herself with regal bearing. She wore her long black hair straight and tied simply at the back. She wore the garments of the temple and wore a healer's herb bag at her waist.

Sakura, still smiling widely, turned and met Hektabah's gaze and stepped forward and clasped her hands in welcome.

" It is a pleasure to meet you. " Sakura stated warmly. " Welcome. "

" It is an honor to finally meet you lady Sakura. " Hektabah bowed her head gracefully.

" Hektabah is a healer. I brought her with me to help heal those we found on our journey. " Allendra explained smiling at her acolyte.

" Ah, then perhaps you can teach me a thing or two. " Sakura replied and then looked up at Ryu were he stood on the dais.

" We welcome the both of you. " Ryu replied and bowed his head formally. " I shall have someone escort you to your rooms. No doubt after such a long journey you will want to rest and have something to eat. "

" Thank you my lord. " Allendra replied and then smiled. " When the time is right I hope you would spare a moment of your time so that we may share news and you might indulge me in your story. "

" Your servant as always Priestess. " Ryu bowed and then a maid stepped out of the shadows and curtseyed to them.

Sakura watched them go and then turned to smile at him. He held out his hand to her and she rushed up the steps to take his hand and felt her heart flutter as he bowed over her hand and then placed a soft kiss on it.

" You called for her? " Ryu asked when his gaze met hers. " Are you going to ask her about the dreams? " he asked worriedly.

" Yes. I sent for her as soon as I could. I didn't think she would make it here so quickly. "

" Perhaps she sensed you needed her and was already on the way. " Ryu murmured and tucked her arm in his and walked her towards the outside balcony.

" With Allendra you never know. " Sakura replied thoughtfully as she followed him.

" Well I hope that she can help you in anyway she can. " Ryu replied.

" Perhaps. " Sakura murmured and lifted her head to stare at the sky. The sky was still full of clouds and she bet that it would be raining once more before the night came. She sighed and closed her eyes.

" What are you doing? " Ryu murmured near her ear making her shiver.

" Giving thanks for all that I have. " she replied softly. " Listen Syaoran. Close your eyes and hear to the world around you. Listen to the soft song of the wind dancing through the grass and the trees. Listen as it dances across the plains and wisps across the waves. Hear the surge of the water as it crashes against the shore. " she sighed happily and stopped speaking.

" Allous is truly blessed to have you. " Ryu murmured hearing and seeing everything that she said.

" No Syaoran. We are the ones who are blessed because we are alive to enjoy it. "

" No one sees the world as you do. " he replied taking her face and cupping it in his hand. " How is it that you can see so much that we do not? Why are you still so kind and not scarred by all that we have been through? "

" Why that is simple Syaoran. " Sakura turned to him with a beautiful smile. The wind picked up the loose strands of her hair and twirled them out around her. " I live the way I do for you. "

" For me? " Ryu blinked confused.

" Yes. " she nodded still smiling. " You bear the weight of the world on your shoulders and with it so much responsibility. But if you can have someone who can cheer you up then that burden won't be such a burden anymore will it? "

"….. " Ryu was at a loss for words. She was incredible. Sakura radiated light where ever she went. She took whatever was handed out to her and did the best she could with it. When they had first met all she had been interested in was finding a way to return to her own time and when that chance had been given to her, she had thrown him into the portal of time to save his life not caring what happened to her own.

Then when they had met once more she was tortured and broken and he had known who she had been. He likewise had worn another mask and she could not remember who she was. But Fate would not have them torn apart. They were thrown together, reunited under the banner of war and fought side by side.

But through it all she had given her life over and over again to protect him. She had grown from adolescent with an attitude to a graceful young woman on the threshold of growing into a regal and beautiful woman.

" Syaoran? " Sakura tilted her head to the side watching him. " Are you all right? "

" Yes. I am just humbled to be standing here in front of you when I should be bowing and worshipping the ground you walk on. "

" Don't be silly. " she giggled. " Why would you want to do that for? "

" Because I love you. " he replied honestly and he watched her face blush and lower her eyes shyly.

" Hey, " Ryu lifted her chin and made her look at him. " You know I speak truth don't you? "

" Aye. " she replied still shy. " I'm just not used to having someone say that to me. "

Ryu pulled her close and wrapped her arms around his neck and bent his head down towards her mouth. He kissed her gently and with care. She lifted up onto her toes and kissed him back. He broke the kiss and picked her up and spun her around making her squeal in happiness.

He set her down and kissed her on the cheek. " You best go find Allendra. You have a lot to talk about. "

" Are you sure? "

" Yes. I will understand if you take your meal upstairs with her tonight. "

" Thank you Syaoran. " she hugged him happily and then danced inside and was gone from his sight.

He felt the sunlight fade and noticed his surroundings once more. Was it always going to be thus between them? Whenever she was around him he could think of nothing else but her. The way she smiled or the way her hair curled around her shoulders when she let it loose. He loved her laugh and the way she was not afraid to lift a sword in battle. Not that he wanted her anywhere near danger but he had so many precious memories of her that it would keep him happy when she was not with him.

A deep cough made him start and whirl around. Oswaine leant against the railing examining his nails before he looked up and gave Li a stern look. " Ye going ter stand around and look like a love sick calf, pup? " he barked. " The guards yonder are going to have gossip for the next month. " he jerked his head indicated the guards along the battlements watching him.

" Are you here just to nag my ears old man or do you have a reason for scolding me? " Ryu asked crossing his arms and trying not to blush.

" I do. " Oswaine's dark brows drew together sternly. " I want to know what yer intentions are toward the young lass. She's a respected lady lad and I will not have ye foolin' around like the pup ye are. "

Ryu felt his face go pale and then flush with flame. Why was it that within the span of a few moments Oswaine had made him feel like five years old again. He coughed trying to recollect his calm and met his old mentor's steely gaze.

" Old man, " he began. " You and I need to talk. "

-----------------------------------

The amber liquid swirled around the glass as the two men sat in front of the fire. Oswaine stared into the amber liquid for once silent in thought. The dark sky had given way to night and a chill. In the distance the sky lit up with lightning and Li knew that in a few hours they'd bear the brunt of the storm fueled by the sea.

" …. So that is the way of it then. " Oswaine murmured and leant back and sighed. " Then no wonder ye thought me an oaf. I'm sorry lad. "

" You had every right old man. " Ryu replied smiling crookedly. " I would have done the same had our positions been reversed. "

" So ye are sure then? She is the one for ye lad? "

" Can you not tell? " Ryu smiled.

" Aye. I can tell. " Oswaine murmured in his deep baritone. " She will make ye verra happy lad. But if ye don't take care of her – "

" I will let you smash me to pieces. " Ryu said seriously. " I want no harm to come to her. "

" I wish ye mother were here to see ye. She would be proud. "

" No. I wouldn't know. " Ryu replied bitterly. " She barely cared a thing for me. "

" Och lad! I will not have that said about the queen. " Oswaine swore firmly. " She was strict with ye aye, but she had her reasons. But when ye weren't lookin' lad I saw the smile that warmed her eyes when she watched ye. "

" I somehow don't see her approving of Sakura. " Ryu swirled his drink and then swallowed it in a gulp.

" Maybe because of her unknown background. " Oswaine replied. " But within in a few moments of being in the same room as the lass she would have been won over. She would have approved. Mark me words lad. She would have approved. "

" Well it doesn't matter anyhow does it. " Li put the glass back on the table and sat back.

" Ah lad. " Oswaine sighed.

" Oswaine. " Li began quietly.

" Aye? "

" How do you prove to a woman that you love her? "

Oswaine smiled and then threw his head back and roared with laughter.

---------------------------------------

A banquet of food sat on the table. Everything from fruit, meat, bread, nuts and wine lined the table. The fire roared in the hearth as rain lashed the window and thunder roared outside. Three women sat around a table and ate of the feast.

" . . . and then I would wake up screaming and remember nothing. " Sakura concluded.

" I am glad that you sent for me. " Allendra looked troubled. " Has anything untoward happened since? "

" No. I thought that it was perhaps a warning but then why could I not remember what I was dreaming? Then there was that morning when I looked in the water…. " she preceded to tell both Allendra and Hektabah about what she had seen.

" It is no doubt a warning. " Hektabah murmured when she was done.

" Yes I agree. " Allendra replied frowning. " But from what? "

" I had hoped you would know. " Sakura replied sheepishly.

" Leave it with me and let me ask Allous about it. " Allendra replied and reached for her wine.

" How is all that going? Is everyone all right? " Sakura asked and listened as Allendra and Hektabah told her stories about the temple in the mountains. They laughed and shared new things that they had learnt.

The night was far past its zenith when Sakura yawned and Allendra smiled at her fondly. " I think that it is time for bed. It has been a long day for all of us. "

" I am sorry to have kept you up so late. " Sakura murmured sleepily.

" Don't be sorry. We have enjoyed ourselves. " Allendra smiled at Hektabah and the dark haired woman smiled nodding in agreement.

" Yes, " Hektabah turned to Sakura. " I am glad that I have had the chance to meet you. I hope that we can be friends. " she held out her hand and Sakura took it and smiled warmly.

" I would be honored to be your friend Hektabah. "

" Thank you. " she smiled. " Oh and if you like I can make you a herbal infusion that will help you sleep and chase the cobwebs from you mind once you wake. "

" Really? " Sakura asked surprised. " I would like to try it. "

" I shall make it for you now then. "Hektabah replied and got up from the table. She poured some water into a bowl and placed it on the fire to heat. When it was boiled she reached into the herbal pouch at her waist and mixed in several herbs and brought it back to the table. The smell was refreshing and Sakura waited while it steeped.

" Here you go. Take this with you and drink it when you get into bed. " Hektabah instructed.

" Thank you Hektabah. " Sakura then wished them both goodnight and walked to her room all the while carrying the cup Hektabah had given her like it was as precious jewel. She thought about the time she had spent with Hektabah and Allendra and smiled. Hektabah was such a lovely person and she was pretty. She knew she was older than them all but she was so nice. She reminded Sakura of a somewhat mother figure.

She got into bed and drank the now cooled tea and was asleep in moments.

---------------------------------

Over the next few days Sakura spent most of her time divided between visiting the villages surrounding the castle with Allendra and Hektabah helping out as much as she could and learning all she could from Hektabah on herbal remedies.

This day found Hektabah and Sakura sitting on a small hill outside the castle walls building flower chains. Hektabah leaned over laughing and placed a crown of flowers on Sakura's head. Sakura giggled and smiled at her new friend as her fingers deftly made a crown of her own.

In the distance Ryu and his men practiced their sword skills. Tori [the Devil] stood on the sidelines and called orders of correction to those that needed to raise their arm higher or swing harder.

Ryu was stripped to the waist and sweat glistened on his skin and he barked orders. He swung his sword and pushed the young man back with strong force. The young man tripped and fell to the ground. He rolled and was up on his feet with his sword ready to block Li's attack.

Hektabah watched them silently and then looked at Sakura as she held up her flower chain. She noticed the green in her eyes was particularly bright and admired this young girl for her vitality of life.

" The men are pleasing to the eye are they not Sakura? " Hektabah teased and nudged her friend who blushed bright red and looked away from the training ground.

"Hektabah, " Sakura chided nervously and then giggled. " Stop it! "

The two men gave up the pretense of using their sword and tackled each other to the ground rolling around in the dirt trying to best the other. Tori yelled curses at both of them and Julian threw a bucket of cold water over Ryu and the young man. They broke apart coughing and wiping mud from their faces. Tori yelled at them using slashing hand signs as he admonished both of them. Steam practically poured out of his ears.

" My my they certainly like to put on a show don't they? " Hektabah stated smiling wickedly at Sakura.

" Oh Hektabah stop it. " Sakura blushed and then she went green and slumped forward the flower chain falling out her hands. She clutched her stomach and gritted her teeth in pain.

" Sakura?!! " Hektabah placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder in concern and then backed away as she retched. " What is it?!! Are you ok? " her eyes widened in alarm as Sakura's face went pale and then deathly white.

Hektabah looked up at the men standing nearby and jumped to her feet and waved he arms trying to catch their attention. Sakura moaned as she slumped forward panting. Hektabah ran to her side and ran a soothing hand across Sakura's cheek and then turned to look at the training ground. A few of the young men were frowning and watching them curiously.

" Hek…ta…bah… " Sakura pleaded. " H-elp me. " and then she groaned and passed out.

" Help!!! " Hektabah screeched and Tori, Kane, Oswaine and Ryu's heads whipped around as she called out frantically. " Someone help!!! "

Tori leapt over the sword stand and charged toward them with Ryu close behind him. Tori skidded to a stop in the grass and lifted Sakura's still body and rested her in his arms. Li slid next to them and called her name panicked.

" What happened? " Julian demanded calmly as he reached them.

" I don't know!! " Hektabah replied clutching her skirts. " One moment she was fine and the next she was sick and then she passed out. Oh she was in so much pain, she begged me to help her!! " Hektabah wailed.

" Send for Allendra! " Oswaine shouted and several young men ran off, their shirts forgotten as they raced to find the priestess.

Tori lifted her into his arms and carried her lifeless body across the field. Guards stared as they all but ran into the courtyard. Maids stopped their work and gaped. He carried her up the stairs to her chamber and laid her down on her bed and stepped back his dark eyes truly worried.

Li knelt on the bed and tried to get a response but she was still. There was a commotion at the doorway and Allendra marched into the room. She halted when she saw Sakura lying still as death on the bed and then gathered herself and walked over to study her patient.

" What happened? " she demanded. She listened as Hektabah recounted the story and then turned to the bed. She opened Sakura's mouth and checked to make sure that nothing was blocking her air way.

She made several other observations and then ordered the maid to get her herbs. She then turned and ordered everyone out of the room. She stared pointedly at Li and he opened his mouth to argue but Julian laid his hand on his shoulder and he stiffened but didn't argue.

They all left the room and Allendra did all she could for her patient. When she saw that some of the colour had returned to her face she stepped back and let the fear and worry seep into her. She had no idea what had caused this and she did not know how to treat it. All she could do was wait until whatever it was that had made her sick worked its way out of her body.

She left orders for the maid to get her should anything change and walked out of the room. She walked down the darkened hallway and let the shadows wash over her. She walked along the long carpet lining the walkway and stepped into a patch of moonlight. She slowed and raised her head to stare at the moon through the high windows. She closed her eyes and prayed with all her heart to Allous.

She continued down the stairs and approached the study door. Silently she opened the door and saw that everyone was sitting around in silence, the crackling of the fire their only companion. The candles flickered in the draft of the open door and every started and looked up as she entered.

Allendra closed the door and met their worried gazes. She let her shoulders droop and she shook her head. " I do not know what caused it. I can do nothing until it works out of her system. "

" But she is ok? " Li demanded worry plain on his face.

" I hope so. " Allendra replied and walked over to the fire and held her hands out to get warm. She shivered as a cold draft hit her back and she looked up as Li walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

----------------------------------

Li sat beside the bed and held her cold, lifeless hand and prayed with all his heart. The moonlight touched her skin and made her appear more ethereal than before. He lowered his head into his hand and felt fear and despair cloud his soul.

In was many hours later that he felt her hand move in his and his head jerked up and stared at her hand. Her finger twitched against his and she stirred. He jumped up and knelt on the bed and called her name. Her lashes fluttered and then her eyes opened and glowed an eerie blue/green and then she blinked and turned her head out of the moonlight to look up at him.

" Syaoran? " she whispered. " What - " she frowned in confusion. " What happened? "

" You don't remember? " he asked brushing away her damp hair from her forehead.

" I remember feeling sick. " she croaked.

" Here, " Li poured her some water and let her sip it gently. " Take it easy now. "

" How long was I out of it? "

" All day. It's well after midnight now. " Li replied softly.

" ……… "

Li settled down beside her and held her close. She yawned and then she slipped back into sleep. He watched over her until the sky lightened and the maid came in to look over her mistress. She bobbed him a quick curtsey and with that he fell asleep.

-------------------------------------

Despite waking up with a nasty headache the next day Sakura felt fine. But despite her assurances that she was ok Allendra, Li and the others kept a close eye on her. Hektabah looked in on her and was contrite that she could not have done anything to help.

Sakura regained health in the days that followed and Li started to feel the fear leave him. Things returned to normal and the castle and the village enjoyed the company of the priestesses from the temple in the mountains.

But a week later Sakura was walking down the last of the stairs when she felt her legs go numb and she tripped and fell down. She tumbled down the stairs and heard the maids shriek in fright. Sakura cracked her head against the stone wall and knew no more.

She came to and felt her stomach cramp. She rolled over the side of the bed and retched into the chamber pot that the maid had the quick reflexes to grab. She retched until there was nothing left and then heard all the noise around her.

She rolled onto her back and saw Allendra arguing with Ryu. She panted and felt awful. She barely recognized what was being said and cried out as pain stole her breath away and she felt cool hands on her forehead and saw people standing over her looking worried.

She vaguely recognized Ryu reaching out and taking hold of her hand and then she frowned as darkness swallowed her up and her thoughts fell away into the darkness too. But if she could have remembered she would have realized that she could not feel Syaoran's hand….

The weeks passed and summer gave way to autumn. The days grew cooler and the nights were chill. The flowers wilted and died and the leaves turned colour and fell like tears from their branches. Rain fell constantly for days on end.

Inside the castle everyone was on edge. It seemed Sakura's condition followed a pattern. She would suffer an attack and be bound to bed for days on end whereas one day she would wake feeling fine and then a week later she would suffer another attack and be bed-ridden for days until she was better. But this time the symptoms were worse and took longer to disappear.

She was frail and thin. Her skin was the sickly colour of snow and the light had gone out of her eyes. Dark circles rimmed her eyes and she had barely enough strength to get out of bed. She lay watching the rain from her bed and wished she could walk about like she once had.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle a meeting was being held. Ryu was holding council but not the council of state. No this one was closer to his heart. He looked around those assembled and then pinned Allendra with a cold stare.

" I want to know what you know on this. " his tone was not a request but a firm command.

" I believe I now know what is happening. " Allendra replied and then shook her head sadly.

" But I fear that you will all be shocked and disgusted. "

" What is it? "Tori asked leaning arrogantly against the wall.

" It's hemlock. " Allendra stated and everyone gaped.

" Poison?!! " Kane demanded balking in surprise. " Someone is trying to kill Lady Sakura? "

" No, not trying. " Allendra spoke quietly. " Whoever is doing this is succeeding. "

" That's horrible!! " Hektabah cried and her worried gaze swept across the small crowd. " How could some one do this to her?!! "

" _I'll kill them_. " it was muttered every so quietly but it froze the room. " I'll kill them for what they have done! " Ryu snarled his fists clenched in fury.

" We must find out who is doing it. " Allendra spoke up and her gaze was determined and stern.

" They cannot be allowed to triumph. "

" I'll send my men onto it immediately. " Tori pushed away from the wall and walked passed Ryu. " I'll let you know as soon as I find something. "

" But what makes you think you will find anything? " Hektabah asked.

" It is not a question of whether I will find anything. It is _when_ I find them. " Tori's dark gaze promised retribution. He nodded farewell to Ryu and then stalked out of the room.

-------------------------------

" Hey Sakura… " the sunlight was barely coming in through the window but a dark figure stood over the sleeping figure in the bed. " Wake up. "

Sakura moaned and then stirred. She blinked and then stared at Hektabah as she came more and more awake. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and the forced herself to sit up.

" Hektabah, what on earth are you doing here at this time in the morning? " Sakura whispered.

" How are you feeling today? "Hektabah whispered.

" You woke me up to ask me that? " Sakura pushed her hair out of her eyes and arched her brows.

" Just tell me! "Hektabah hissed.

" I feel better, considering. " Sakura replied. " But honestly, what is going on? "

" I have a surprise for you." Hektabah took her hands and smiled. " Please say you'll come with me? "

" To where? " Sakura asked frowning.

" It's a secret. " Hektabah winked smiling. " But oh you shall love it Sakura! "

" When do we leave? " Sakura asked smiling in return. It was true that she had been very ill but like the last time, she had been feeling better these last few days and she figured that she had a day or so before the sickness struck again.

" Oh perfect! " Hektabah whispered smiling broadly. " As soon as you are dressed we shall be off. "

" Let me wake my maid and then – "

" Why wake her you goose when you have me? " Hektabah asked still smiling. " Hurry we must not wait any longer! "

--------------------------------

The two snuck down stairs. Hektabah supported Sakura as they made their way across the small courtyard to the horses that waited nearby. The sun was barely above the ocean and the gulls called out as they rode the wind of the sea. Hektabah raised her finger to her lips to signal quiet and then smiled as she swung up into the saddle.

They snuck out of the castle grounds and when Hektabah signaled to her over her shoulder they broke into a gallop. Hektabah took her through the forest on a path that Sakura had never been on before. They rode through valley's and round small hills until at last, the sun was above the mountains and the air was filled with bird song.

" Well here we are! " Hektabah smiled as she jumped down from her mount and tied it to a tree. She helped Sakura to the ground and tied her mount beside her own. She helped Sakura to a stone bench and then went to fetch the food.

" What is this place? " Sakura asked in wonder as she looked around her.

" It is an old place. " Hektabah replied as she returned and started taking out the food she brought with them. " I figured that you wouldn't know of it so I thought it would be perfect to bring you here. "

" You are a kind person Hektabah. " Sakura smiled warmly. " What do we have for breakfast? "

" Lets see.. " Hektabah rummaged around in the saddle bag and smiled as she produced a skin for a apple cider. " How about some fresh apple cider, some freshly baked bread and some fresh fruit? "

" Sounds good. " she took the skin from Hektabah and drank thirstily. " This is wonderful. "

The two sat in silence for a while and Sakura just enjoyed the peace and tranquility of the nature surrounding them. She looked at the old ruins and wondered what their purpose would have been to an ancient land. She studied the broken pillars and boulders and then fear struck to the very core of her heart.

From where she was sitting she could see the stone rubble of the floor. And what she saw turned her cold. Suddenly it was like her world narrowed and became aware of the feeling that she hadn't paid much attention too since arriving.

_She sat on the hill and stared down the grass plain and at the ruined temple below. Something about the place drew her back time and time again. Her hands flew across the page as she sketched the temple in front of her._

From where she sat the same design as the temple back in her old time stared back at her. The same patterns, the same markings jumped out at her and she felt her heart stop in terror.

" I thought that this would be a fitting end. " Hektabah spoke quietly from where she sat near her.

" Wh- What do you mean? " Sakura turned to the dark haired woman with eyes full of fear.

" I had thought of simply letting the hemlock do it's job but then that stupid fool caught on to what I was doing and well, that ended that plan. But then I thought about bringing you to this place and figured it would be just as painful for you to go back and never be able to return again.

" And since you trusted me so foolishly, " Hektabah smirked her face transformed into a cruel and cold mask. " It made it all that much easier to cut you away from the man that you love and who will in turn by crushed and torn apart to learn that he has lost the love of his life. "

" Why? " Sakura demanded trying to stand. " What have I done to make you lash out at me so? To deceive me and trick my so cruelly? "

" I don't hate you dear child. " Hektabah replied sounding contrite. " You just simply took away the only thing that gave my life any meaning. "

Sakura tried to stand but instead fell to the ground. She was once again feeling the paralysis spread through her body and realized that it must have been in the drink. So that was how Hektabah had been getting away with poising her. All those "herbal teas" that would make her sleep better at night had been laced with hemlock.

" What did I do? " Sakura demanded as she tried to crawl away from her.

" You killed my daughter. " Hektabah stated and stood over her. " You killed Jacousta. "

Sakura's eyes went huge and her mouth dropped in shock. Hektabah snarled and kicked her hard and Sakura cried out as she rolled across the ground. She struggled to get up but she was kicked again and again.

" Go back to the place where you belong. " Hektabah snarled her fists clenched. " And know this – " she pointed down at Sakura's dirt-stained face. " You can _never_ return here once you go back. " and with that she kicked her once more and stalked away to a safe distance.

Tears streamed down her face as Sakura lifted her head and tried to gather her strength to stand. All around her the world was closing in on her and strange sensation seemed to be hovering all around her. It crawled up along her skin and she felt true fear clutch her heart. She sucked in a deep breath and with the last of her strength she screamed one word:

" _Syaaaaaoooraaaaan!!!! _"

----------------------------------------------

_The first thing she realized was that she was lying on the ground. She blinked and saw the rippling in the water. She blinked and watched the ripples bloom out and disappear only to return again and again._

_She didn't know how long she lay there but she eventually realized that she was surrounded by grass and that it was raining. She felt the rain slide along her skin and felt her heart jolt that she could feel but didn't know why that should make a difference._

_She tested her hands and found that they moved. She dug them into the mud and tried to stand. She wobbled precariously but then got her balance and managed to get shakily to her feet. She brushed the wet strands out of her face and cried out in pain as her body ached in many places._

_She looked up at the sky and blinked when rain hit her face. The clouds were dark and moving above her but she knew that it was still day. She lowered her gaze and that's when she truly became confused._

_In front of her was a temple that lay in ruins. She stood on an empty plain with a sloping hill that led to someplace familiar. She looked back at the temple and then with a flash on certainty it all returned to her and she gripped her head as she remembered what had happened. _

_Her fingers tore at her hair and she began to shake in fear. She looked up through the curtain of her hair and her face contorted in insanity._

_She threw her head back and a heartbroken scream full of terror echoed all around…._

_------------------------------_

_­_On top of the hill two men stopped what they were doing and listened. The second man looked uncertain at the first and swallowed nervously.

" You hear that De Winterton? "

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------

And that every one, concludes the second book. I shall be writing the next book shortly. I am sorry that this one was so short, but I didn't want to drag it out any longer than what it is. I hope none of you could guess where I was going with this but if you did, I still hope you enjoyed it.

Oh and please review!

_**Interview with the Author:**_

Ok I thought I would sit down and fill you in on a little of behind the scenes so to speak. I thought I would share with you a little of what is going on inside my head.

**So what inspired you to write this story?**

As I mentioned in the first chapter I was blessed with the idea after reading Diana Gabaldon's story _Cross Stitch_ numerous times. As a matter of fact it has pride of place on my bookshelf. But before you all jump up I did say however that my story was no where like Cross Stitch. Yes there is some similar components but this story is mine though and through.

**How did you come up with so many character concepts & developments?**

I did not sit back and write down what I wanted Sakura to do or go through. Believe it or not but I first sat down one night [a year ago] and wrote down this idea that burst literally into my head. I'm not usually one to write down a synopsis of where I want to begin and end. I usually just keep it all in my head and work it around and see how it fits, but this time it was different.

I wrote the basics and then made notes on the sides if an idea came to me. I think the first 'book' was mostly all of the original notes that I made. The second 'book' was written as I sat there in front of my computer. I had no real idea of what I wanted to happen, but my hands just typed away and there it was. I liked where it was going so I kept at it.

The third 'book' I will be starting very shortly and this I figured out a long time ago where I wanted it to go and how I want it all to end.

I write from the heart. I hate the stories that you read over and over again with the same story lines. I hate the stereotype girl meets boy, they fall instantly in love and have kids and then live perfectly ever after. Life is not like that. It is hard and you do not just '_fall in love'_. But I will not bore you all with my views.

Umm I just thought about the situations and how I thought it would be best to get out of them. For example Sakura could not survive unless she fought. If she did not fight to survive she would be dead. And some things we cannot escape and we must live though them until their end.

**Who inspires you?**

Well it depends. I would say that I take leaves out of my own books. I like writing things that somehow connect with me. If there is no connection then there is no spark. No magic. So I would like to put a little of my personality into my characters. For example I am [at times] a complete ditz. I can have a perfectly intelligent conversation with someone and then randomly ruin it with something completely ditzy. It's embarrassing!

**Thoughts on the Story?**

In regards to the last few chapters I have been hoping to achieve the development between S&S. Both are unsure of the rest of the world and all they are certain of is each other. I mean when you think about it, their whole world has been turned upside down and things are in chaos and death lurks all around you, you cling to the other thing that makes you feel safe.

But when that is all over and you find your life returning to normal do you still feel the same towards that person now that the world is safe once again? You step back and you analyse your feelings and then you come to realise how you feel and whether you even truly like that person or not.

So I had hoped to show their uncertainty towards one another as well as the fact that they keep coming back to one another again and again. They are drawn to each other and they can't turn away.

The biggest thing I am focussing on at the moment is their youth. I know that when we are young we think that we own the world. We think we know everything and we rebel and do what we want. It is only from doing that that we learn our mistakes and come to realise what is good and bad and what path we wish to walk. It is about making choices and growing up.

I also like to throw in a little of the paranormal as well. I am a strong believer in the things that can't be explained or what you can't see. It does happen – it just depends if it happens to you.

**Thank you for your time. I hope this gave a little insight to your reviewers.**

No problem. I've always wanted to write a story that someone walks away with something from it. I want my words to be remembered but I want them to have strong meaning as well. I want it to make you cry or angry. That is the challenge for myself and I hope I achieve this.

[Sips from her cup]

Thanks for joining me and I hope you all come back again.


	27. Forgotten Faces

Chapter 27 – Forgotten Faces

**Time & Again – The Temple of Time**

'_Broken Hearts Bring On Death'_

**Ages (Current to Date)**

Sakura 19

Madison 20

Li 23

Eriol 24

Alex de Winterton 24

Keno 22

Meridan 11

Lydian 9

Kane 17

Everything was _white_.

The walls, the sheets, the window frames…everything. All around was the smell of antiseptic and the busy sounds of buzzers prevented the room from being quiet. Calls over the PA demanded doctors rush to rooms and nurses pushed beds passed the door with patients.

She was attached to tubes and monitors but still she kept her gaze fixed permanently on the wall. Alex stood at the end of her bed watching her with a thoughtful but worried expression. Sakura refused to acknowledge him.

" Alex is it true? Is she – " an elderly man ran into the room rushing over to the young man but upon seeing the young woman lying on the bed he came to an abrupt stop and his eyes widened.

" Sakura. " he said choking on the lump in his throat. " Child it is me. Tou-san. " he stepped towards the bed but still the young woman would not turn and look at him.

" Professor, " Alex said softly gaining the man's attention. " A word if I may please. " he walked out the room and waited for the old man to close the door partially behind him.

" What is it? " Miazaki demanded quietly. " I want to know everything. "

" I don't know much but when I found her.. " he began to tell the professor what had happened when he had stumbled across the young woman crying like the world was at and end. " … she insists that she had to return to this young man Syaoran. .. " he let his voice trail away and looked away from Miazaki's startled expression to the profile of Sakura in the hospital bed.

" De Winterton, " Miazaki's voice was low but there was a firm edge beneath it. " My daughter is not insane. "

" You think I want to believe it? " Alex hissed through his teeth anger flashing in his eyes. " But there is no other explanation for this behavior. "

" No matter the situation lad there is _always_ a explanation. " Miazaki said and walked back into the room.

Miazaki sat down next to the bed where the young woman stared at the wall unblinkingly. He gently took up her hand and leant forward to kiss her cheek in welcome. Alex came to stand beside him and sighed.

" The doctors said that she had been suffering from hemlock poisoning. Other than that, a little malnourishment and dehydration there is nothing wrong with her. They want her to see a shrink though. I told them that they would have to talk to you. " Alex murmured.

" Me dear little one. " Miazaki murmured tears welling in his old eyes. " My precious one. " he brushed her long bangs back from her head and then paused when he thought his tears were leading him astray. " What is this? " he said out loud as he leant forward.

" What is it professor? " Alex said leaning forward and seeing the scar on her forehead.

" It is some kind of mark.. " Miazaki frowned as he studied it.

" It is the mark of Allous. " came the softly spoken words. Sakura turned slightly and her deep emerald eyes locked on to those of her father's and saw straight into his soul.

" Allous? " Alex frowned.

" The Divine. " Sakura replied softly and then looked away. " She is the keeper of Time and all that you see around you. It was she who took me away in the beginning and she who gave me this mark, " she laughed humorlessly and shifted restlessly. " At least that is what Allendra told me when I received it. "

" And who is Allendra? " Miazaki questioned.

" The temple priestess. She was my friend. " Sakura replied in monotone.

" Professor you can't make any sense out of it. " Alex began. " It cannot be possible. "

Sakura suddenly moved and looked straight at Alex and he felt him stiffen on the spot as if he was pinned with that unearthly gaze but her eyes were clear albeit tired and sad. " For all the things that I have seen and done one would think that that was impossible but it _is_ possible. "

" Sakura you need to rest. We can talk about this later. " Miazaki began.

" Nay. " Sakura pinned him with her gaze. " How else would you explain the ancient mark upon my head, the scars on my back and this – " she held up her hand and the silver ring flashed in the dim light. " My ring? "

Miazaki took her hand gently, as if afraid that she would break, and studied the ring. It was simple enough and even if he was getting on in years, what he saw looked like a perfect example of rings set in an early ancient period. But it could not be. How could his daughter have something in pristine condition when he had seen the like tarnished and eroded away? The cut, the way it was crafted screamed at him of its heritage but he balked at the idea forming in his head.

" Professor? " Alex swallowed and looked back and forth between father and daughter anxiously.

" I think Sakura, " Miazaki said slowly putting her hand back on the bed and lifting his gaze to hers. " That when you are well enough, you will tell me this tale of yours. "

" I don't care if you don't believe me. " Sakura murmured and turned away once more to stare at the wall. " Without Syaoran I may as well be dead. "

Miazaki looked at Alex frowning and Alex sighed rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. Sakura had screamed for the man called Syaoran when he and the gate keeper had found her sitting in the mud and the rain calling over and over again for someone who apparently wasn't around.

He didn't know what to make of it all. He wanted to believe her, he really did, but what she proposed blew all the laws of physics out the window.

He too, like all the others, had searched for Sakura over the years. They had all watched the life ebb out of the professor and it made all their worries worse. Alex had found it hard to accept that the girl who had been by his side for the best part of his adult life was no where to be found. She, who always had a bright smile for him, was simply gone. Her tracks had ended at that blasted temple ruins and now she had returned to the same spot and nothing was going to be the same again.

His frowned, thinking back to when he had found her in the rain. She had been dressed in old era garb. The sorts of thing you saw in the movies but this was – authentic. Could it all be _– possible_? Could she really have gone to a place that was beyond their knowledge? He would have to tread carefully. God helped them all; they would _all_ have to tread carefully.

" Sakura, " Alex began walking up to the bed. " No matter what, I going to help take care of you. I promise. "

"………"

----------------------------------------

_One Week Later_

The car pulled into the drive way and Sakura frowned at the unknown vehicle already sitting there. Alex got out and opened her door and took her hand to help her out. He closed the door behind her and she looked up at him with a curious expression.

" Let me take you inside. " Alex took her hand once more and dragged her to the door. " There is a surprise for you. "

They walked into the hallway and Sakura could hear voices coming from the sitting room. Shooting Alex another puzzled look, Sakura walked down the hall and stepped into one of her favorite rooms in her father's house.

The french windows stood from floor to ceiling and sunlight poured into the room. There was a window seat where she could sit and read should the mood take her and the view was the one she liked best. But the view was not what drew her into the room but the young woman who stopped talking when she saw who had entered the room.

Madison let a smile bloom across her face and she dashed across the room to wrap her arms around her friend who in turn hugged her back for all that she was worth.

" Let me look at you. " Madison stepped back and looked her friend up and down. " Have they been taking care of you? " she demanded looking like she would beat any who dared not to a bloody pulp.

" I am fine, considering. " Sakura smiled sadly all the while playing with the silver ring on her hand.

" Come sit down my dear. " Miazaki spoke up. " I will pour us all some tea. "

Alex sat down near her and took a cup when Miazaki offered it to him. He listened as Eriol greeted Sakura and she smiled at him and it hurt to see how broken her smile had become. She was like a fragile figure made out of glass and as time passed more and more cracks began to appear. He just hoped that as time went on, she didn't shatter.

Eventually the small talk was done and gossip shared and they all fell silent. Miazaki was the first to break it by clearing his throat. " Now my dear, " he reached over and placed his hand comfortingly over Sakura's. " We all promised that we would listen to your story – "

" Only then to have a doctor examine me to make sure I am not insane. " Sakura pulled her hand away from his and looked away. " I don't care what you do with me. " Sakura replied softly. " I am already broken and thought insane. "

She referred to the news stories that had been splashed all across the front head lines. Once word had gotten out that she had '_returned_' skepticism and criticism had been her comfort for the last few days.

" Now Sakura – " Miazaki began.

" Enough. " Sakura spoke quietly but the tone silenced him. " I will tell it but once and never again. When the telling is done you may have your questions but then leave me and my pain alone. "

Madison placed her hand on her shoulder and then nodded her expression grim. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. She needed all the strength she had for this. She didn't expect their support through out this, but she hated seeing their disbelief and she hated knowing they all thought her mad. Hell, she thought was mad.

" You all know how it began…. " Sakura thought back to that strange, fateful day and sighed once more. " What I found when I woke up completely frightened and excited me…. "

The sun continued to shine through the window as she let her story unfold. She watched the dust mites drift through the sun beam and told them how she had ran into the bandits. She saw the cloud drift slowly across the sky when she told that that Wolf had ripped one of their throats out.

The clocked ticked away as her story unfurled. The day faded and dusk came. Sakura stared at her reflection in the left over tea at the bottom of her cup. She swallowed and her hands clenched in her lap.

".. Then I met Draven… "

Hours passed and still they listen avidly. She told them about how she had tried to save wolf and how she had pushed him into the light. Madison shot Eriol a telling glance. She told them how she had witnessed the transformation from wolf to man and saw the looks that those around her shared.

But she continued on….

She stopped when she came to the part about Jacousta. She looked around at the faces staring at her and watching her. She sighed and made up her mind.

" To understand what Jacousta was like cannot be told in words alone. " She stood up and stepped away from them. She turned and lifted her shirt. She heard the gasps and pulled her hair out of the way. She let them look and see.

Then she told them the rest of it and with held nothing. She told of wars and friendships made and lost. She told them of Ryu and smiled in sad reminiscence and looked away while she told them of Draven and what she had suffered at his hand. Everyone stared at her in horror but still she told them of the child she aborted and the whore she had met.

The clock struck midnight when she finished her story and the room was still and silent.

" Well… " Eriol began and then fell silent.

" I can't wrap my head around it all. " Alex muttered shaking his head. " I can't believe it but it sounds too true. "

" Well I might be able to help with that. " Madison said and took Sakura's hand. " You said that the wolf was a man? " at Sakura's nod Madison smiled. " You never knew what happened to him, the wolf I mean do you? "

" No. " Sakura shook her head. " I never found him again.

" Well, Eriol and I came across a stranger when we last visited here. We found him near the temple ruins a bit dazed and confused but we took him none the less and treated his wounds. We brought him back to our cottage we have near here and let him rest and heal properly. " Madison could see that no one had any idea why she was telling this story but she smiled and the met Sakura's eyes once more.

" One day I came home and our stranger was not in his bed where we had left him. I searched for him and found him in the lounge room looking at one of the photos I had. When he heard that I was home he turned on me and demanded to know where the young girl in the photo was and how I knew her. " Madison squeezed Sakura's hand comfortingly and pushed down her excitement.

" That photo was of you Sakura. "

" What? " Sakura frowned startled. " How did he know me? "

" I asked him the very same thing and his reply was that Sakura was the one who had tried to save him and that she had sent him here to our time. " everyone stared at her in shock. " When Eli and I found him inside the temple ruins Sakura I asked him his name and the name he gave me was 'Li'. " she watched realization dawn across Sakura's face.

" He told us everything and it matches your story exactly. How you met, the time you had together up until that point, it is exactly as you say. " Madison looked around the circle and let her words sink in.

" T-Thank you. "

Madison turned and saw the tears flowing down Sakura's face. " Oh Sakura! " Madison hugged her friend and rocked her back and forth. Sakura pushed against her and she pulled away to look at her friend's face and she blinked.

Sakura's smile was a bright as a star and her eyes were bright with tears but the genuine happiness on her face radiated like a thousand stars put together. She hugged Madison and pulled back to wipe at her tears.

" Thank you Madison. You have given me the greatest gift of all this night. "

" But Sakura, you do realize that Ryu is Syaoran don't you? If Wolf was Ryu then… "

" I know Madison… " Sakura stared at the ring that glinted in the light. " I know…. "

------------------------------------------

_**Seven Years Later**_

The waves crashed against the shore and sprayed up into the air. Sea gulls glided through the air their feather's ruffling in the strong breeze. One glided along the high cliff top and flew over the top of a cottage.

It stood back from the edge of the cliff and had a small garden all around it. It was a modest size, not too big and certainly not small. It was perfect for one solitary soul. Roses bloomed along with a conflagration of numerous bulbs and plants. Bees buzzed happily from flower to flower and the best part was that there was no one around to disturb the peace and tranquility.

On top of the cliff's edge a young woman stood with her hand shielding her eyes as she stared up towards the bright sun. A sea gull flew over head and blocked out the beam of the sun. Dull green eyes watched the bird fly away with a sad smile. Her short hair danced around her face and her sun dress flapped around her long legs.

The young woman was slim, dreadfully so, but she remained standing on the cliff's edge and simply watched the ebb and flow of the waves below her.

A car driving along her driveway made her turn catching her hair behind her ear. It pulled in front of her cottage and she started to walk towards it. The door opened and a tall man got out. His dark sunglasses reflected the light but he removed them and smiled at her.

" Welcome Alex. " Sakura greeted as she stopped in front of her gate.

" How are you this morning? " he asked as he closed the door and walked over to her.

" I am fine. " Sakura replied and walked up the path to her front door. She didn't turn to invite him in; she knew he would walk in. " I guess you are here to make sure I am going tonight? "

" Naturally. I won't accept any excuses this time. " she could hear the smile in his voice. For seven years Alex had proved himself true to his promise to be with her always and to look after her. He never left her alone for long and he always did his best to cheer her up. He just wouldn't accept the truth that was before his eyes. She was dying painfully slow. She was withering away to nothing and nothing could soothe her broken heart.

" I told you I would be there. " she replied dully.

" Even so I couldn't bare to be away from your lovely presence any longer. " he joked and for the first time in a long time she turned and met his gaze with a clear one of her own.

" Alex why can you not see what is in front of you? " she asked watching his smile fade and the sadness fill his eyes as he took in her painfully slim form and soul shattering gaze.

" I told you Sakura. " he began. " You may be determined to fade away but I promised not to let you. "

" Why do you not go and marry some girl and leave me be. " she muttered and turned away to open her windows.

" Because I want to marry you. " Alex replied. It was a long standing joke between them and Sakura snorted. " Now what are you wearing for tonight? "

" I am not showing you. You will just have to wait and see. "

" Come on Sakura. " Alex nudged her gently and smiled. " You know I am dying to see it. "

" You mean the painting and not my dress right? " she shook her head and turned away to prepare tea for them. This too was another ritual they had acclaimed.

" You have been slaving away on that thing for months now. I have never seen you put so much of yourself into one of your works before. " Alex replied as he sat down at the table and watched her move around the kitchen.

It had begun weeks after her return. Sakura had started drawing furiously and soon she had been consumed with nothing else. Painting after painting emerged of people and places she had met. It still baffled him how anything could be possible but the life like pictures she had produced could not have been purely of fantasy.

Great battles of climatic fascination swept across the canvas and took one's breath away. She spared no one. One was made to see the horror and glory of life and death. Swords dripped blood and gore and man fought against man in the ultimate test of strength. You could almost hear the screams of the horses as they reared in fear. Smoke from fires deigned to blind the enemy drifted across the scene. He had remembered being frightened by that first image. It was a fate that he wished naught for himself.

When he had come to visit her that first time after she had told her story he had found her swamped with images and drained to exhaustion. Fearing for her health he had called her father and the two of them stood inside the room that she drew and were silent.

Miazaki had sifted through her notes and read what each historic event had meant. He had been enthralled by the extent of the notes and started digging around himself. Within days he had come to Alex and Sakura and told them with a pale face that he had found references to what Sakura had written.

The era in which she spoke of was one that had little known about it. But it in fact did exist.

Unable to comprehend it but unable to deny it Alex had taken the bit between his hands and decided that he would put Sakura's emotional output into something constructive. He called in several favors and within weeks Sakura's paintings had their first gallery exhibition.

The first showing had been a little shaky. But when Miazaki came up with the idea of tying the two of them together; her art depicting 'his work' the crowds rushed in with her second viewing. It was like listening to an archaeology lecture but with pictures and stories about 'real' people.

She had skyrocketed in fame and fortune and funding had poured in for the professor's research. Together the two of them made a powerful team. But Sakura wanted none of it. She just wanted to fade away but she kept at it so she could see her father so happy. She would not take that happiness from him if she could.

But tonight the dream would end. Tonight was going to be her last showing. She had poured the last of her love and memory into the last painting and no matter the bid, it was not for sale. Out of all the memories that she had preserved in paint, this one would be the only one that she would keep close to her heart.

" Here. " Sakura poured the tea into his cup and then filled her own. She sat down and let the peace and quiet settle around her.

" Want to go for a walk later? " Alex asked.

" I would like that. " she replied and tried to give him a small smile but failed.

--------------------------------------

Sakura walked into the room with Alex and froze. Alex bumped into her and then put his arm around her waist as he saw her eyes dart around the room. He leant close to her and whispered in her ear: " What is it? "

" I don't… know… " she trailed away frowning as her eyes searched the room frantically. " I have this feeling but I can't explain it. "

" Do you want me to take you into the separate room? " he murmured smiling at clients and friends alike as if nothing was wrong.

" No… " Sakura sucked a deep breath and the let it out. " Let's get on with this. "

She greeted guests and posed for photos. She met up with her father and hugged him tightly. She sipped her champagne and nibbled on entries as she waited for the curator to begin. She watched Alex circulate and be the charming flirt she knew him to be but she gave him credit, he never moved too far away from her. He was always there should she need him.

That tingling sense of awareness zapped up her spine and she turned to survey the room. It was a feeling flittingly familiar but almost forgotten. If she could put a name to it she would almost think she was being watched. But it was more than that.

She looked at everyone in the room and could find nothing out of the ordinary. She had let all her training and skills go over the years and she almost wished she hadn't as she felt uneasy but not threatened.

The curator came over to collect her and she walked to the small stage and prepared herself for the performance that would make her feel even more drained than she already was. In the public eye she was the bright, mysterious artist who kept mainly to herself. They speculated over her relationship which rich rogue De Winterton but she waved all gossip aside.

She took the spotlight and for the next ten minutes explained her exhibition and the research it covered. She played her part and when she was done they all clapped and moved around to look at all her work. Alex would deal with the buyers and the majority of her payments would be given to charity and to her father's funding. She only took a small portion for herself.

She walked around the room and looked at her memories. There was Keno and his sisters Lydian and Meridan sitting around the pool fishing and weaving flower chains. There was the Devil himself leaning against a tree with his 'the-world-can-go-to-hell' look in those dark eyes but the cocky smirk was what really drew the eye.

The next memory was of the Angel. The two of them always had to be one another's side. She had told the curator that. The two paintings must be sold as a pair or not at all. Julian had the same gentle smile as he walked along the path of another journey. His staff was by his side and he looked like he was about to tell a great joke or a learning story. One never knew with him.

All along the walls she saw her past. The temple where she learned, the forests she had travelled through, the fortress of death with all the bodies floating in the sea. Painting after painting lined the walls and eventually she turned away.

She spent the next hour circulating and answering questions and listening to idle chatter that bored her. But still she played her part and still that annoying prickle of awareness kept her distracted. Eventually too many were curious about the huge curtain that hid another painting. The curator announced that it was the pinnacle of her work.

They all waited in silence as Sakura nodded and the curtain was pulled aside and everyone hummed in appreciation or gasped in awe.

Two amber eyes demanded your attention and they seemed to burn with determination and pain. His coat ruffled in the wind as he stood on top of a rock with his kingdom behind him. The way he stood spoke volumes in pride and held a certain knowing that this was none others but his.

The amber eyed wolf was magnificent. Immediately man and woman alike started offering large sums for it but Sakura shook her head and smiled coldly. She told that them that it was not for sale but she could see that Alex would still receive large amounts for it. She did not care. Syaoran was hers and none others.

--------------------------------------

Sakura pushed the door open and walked to the edge of the roof. She looked down at the town below her and sighed. How she missed the nights where the moon revealed nothing but ocean and forest. No light bar the light from the fire could be seen and two people could find solace and comfort in each other's arms and not be disturbed.

The door opened behind her and her father stepped out into the night. He came up beside her and simply enjoyed the fresh air with her. He reached for her hand and she let him take it.

" That was him wasn't it? " he asked quietly.

" Yes. " she replied softly.

" I see. " was all he said.

" Tou-san, I can't do this anymore. " Sakura began. " I can't live inside the dream forever. With that last painting everything I had left went into it. The memories are fading and I need to move on. So tonight, " she sucked in a deep breath and let it go slowly. " Tonight is the last night. I am not going to live inside my memories any more. "

" Does Alex know? "

" No. If he did he would be in their extorting people of all their money. I will wait till it is over to tell him. "

" You know, " Miazaki began but then stopped.

" What is it tou-san? " Sakura asked frowning in concern.

" De Winterton asked me if he could have my blessing in asking you to marry him. "

Sakura choked on a gasp and ceased to breathe.

" I told him that I would be happy to see you wed to him. " Miazaki replied quietly.

" Tou-san -! " Sakura began.

" But I know that I cannot force you either way. I just want you to be happy. "

" I know tou-san but – "

" Just think about it first ok? That is all I ask. "

Unbeknown to either of the two, a dark shadow had remained still throughout their conversation but now it moved as silently as a ghost and disappeared back inside without a sound.

--------------------------------------

_The Next Day_

Once again Sakura stood on the edge of the cliff and watched the waves come and go. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her skin. Wolf was once again back inside her cottage where he belonged. Alex had been devastated when she had told him [driving home] that she would not be painting anymore. He had looked at her worriedly and tried to hide it well but she knew that he feared that she was coming to the end of her tether.

She shook her head in memory.

She wasn't dead yet but her heart was.

A tingle went up her spine and she whipped around her training of long ago not completely forgotten. A man stood a few meters from her. He was dressed in jeans and wore a brown leather jacket. Dark glasses hid his eyes from her and she frowned her heart pounding inside her chest.

" So this is what has become of the Chosen of Allous. Our savior has withered away to skin and bone. " he pushed the dark glasses up on top of his head carelessly and Sakura gaped at the small markings tattooed from the corner of his right eye to his ear. She had never seen the like before.

" Who are you? " she demanded turning to fully face him.

" You do not recognize me? " the young man said. " You had pictures of me at your exhibition. "

" I will not ask again. " Sakura said firmly and wished she had not become so lax in these past years. Was she in danger? What did he want with her?

" Very well, " the stranger grunted and crossed his arms. " It's me Sakura…..Keno. "

Sakura jerked like she had been slapped and stared at the stranger in front of her. Keno?!! Her friend _Keno_? She shook her head back and forth wordlessly her eyes full of disbelief. The wind dragged at her hair and whirled her skirt around her.

Keno muttered something his eyes turning hard and he marched towards her and grabbed her arm tightly in his grip. She had to tilt her head back to look into his face and wondered where the innocent boy she had met long ago had gone.

" Do you know how long I have been trying to find you? " he demanded. " Oh sure it is one thing to know that you are famous and that all your paintings are wanted by all, it's another to know that your father is famous also, but it is another to bloody find out where you live!!!

" What the hell is that guy that sticks to your side worse than a gnat?!! A damn knight?! Trying to get information out of him was like trying to cut my own hands off. "

" Guess it was horribly painful. " Sakura replied calmly with a hint of sarcasm.

" Don't start with me. " Keno glared. " You have wasted a lot of my allotted time and I now I have to rush everything. "

" And what do I have to do with all this? No wait, forget I asked that one. Keno what are you doing _here_? " Sakura demanded her voice rising.

" I suggest instead, " another cold voice came from behind them and Keno whipped around startled. " That you get away from her. " Alex stated angrily glaring. He had had driven up and had seen the young man grab Sakura. Neither had noticed him as he walked up to them.

" What the hell are all of you doing popping up all over my front lawn?!! " Sakura demanded angrily wondering why such a good morning was being torn apart and destroyed.

" Think you can take me on? " Keno's eyes flashed coldly as he let a smirk spread across his face. He saw Alex snarl and clench his fist and he slid into his fighting stance easily. This was going to be too easy.

But he didn't count of the enraged snarl from behind him and before he could turn, a firm foot connected with the back of his knee and he went down painfully on his knees. A sharp jab in the middle of his back made him _whoof_ as his breath left out in a rush. Pain lanced up his back and he bent over coughing on the ground.

" Get off my lawn. " Sakura snarled and stalked past him. " And that goes for you too De Winterton. "

Keno winced when her front door slammed and then glared up at Alex who looked just as stunned as if a truck had hit him. He sucked in a deep breath and then shakily got to his feet. Who the hell had taught her to fight like that? He dusted himself and then walked determinedly towards the door.

Alex caught him before he could knock and turned on him ready to flatten the other man. " What the hell do you want with Sakura?" Alex demanded angrily.

Keno allowed a smirk to curl his lip and watched Alex simmer more before he answered. " I'm the one who is going to take her back. Back to _my time_. "

----------------------------------------

Sakura vaguely remembered being furious. She hated fighting and here she was dragged back into it all over again with two stubborn men sparring off against each other. She hadn't thought she just had simply acted. She had spun around in a low kick and felt her foot connect hard with the back of Keno's knee. The rest was history.

And now she was very, very numb. The world seemed to come to her from a far distance and she felt cold despite the sunbeam raining down upon her head. She watched a butterfly flutter around the flowers on her window sill and then disappear into the calm sea breeze.

The two men sat opposite her watching her for any sign that she was home mentally. She blinked and then sighed. She reached for her tea and found that her hand shook violently. Keno seeing the motion sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

" Allous sent me here to bring her chosen back. Until tomorrow night she will open the gate so that I can bring you back. No one knows how you disappeared. The king sent search parties out for months on end relentlessly searching for you. But of you there was no sign. Since then Lord Ryu has built an empire. But he is balancing on the edge of ruin.

" Allous showed me Sakura. I saw such horrible things. After you disappeared Ryu blamed Allendra and held her accountable for your loss. He blamed her for not warning him that you were in danger. He banished her from his land and refused her admittance into the kingdom from then on. He was not a total fool of course. He knew he could not banish the religion and belief as well for the people would eventually rebel. But they are not to practice it in front of him.

" But there is trouble brewing. Before I left, it was reported that Lord Oswaine, His majesty's right hand man became sick. But it is the matter of how he became sick that worries me. He just suddenly sickened and steadily grew worse. Sakura, " Keno leant forward and pinned her with his gaze. " If Oswaine is being poisoned and he dies, whoever it is who is behind it will have easy access to King Ryu. Just _think_ if they can get to Oswaine so easily think how much easier it will be to kill _him_."

Sakura listened but her mind was a million miles away. Her mind was racing with all that Keno had said. Hektabah had cursed her with a broken future when she closed the door for her and refused her admittance. But here was Keno telling her she had a chance to return. But she had to be sure.

" Am to return simply to save Oswaine and find out who is threatening Li's empire? What happens to me after that? Am I simply to be discarded? "

" The hell you will! " Alex silent through it all finally exploded. " You cannot believe all this –this - " he searched for words and could find none. " You can't let him get your hopes up only then to have them dashed to the ground. "

" What do you understand? " Keno demanded his eyes flashing. " Obviously she had told you her story but have you been there? Do you know what it is like? It is not for you to determine for yourself. It is her decision alone. "

While Alex sputtered in anger and indignation Sakura pinned the cold warrior with his gaze and arched her brow. " Well? "

" Your fate is your own. What you do after our mission to root out the traitor is complete you can do whatever you want. Allous said that she owes it to you for all you did before. "

" Oh I see. I get the boon but far too late. " Sakura laughed humorlessly. " And what comfort is that to me? " she seethed. " What I wanted was in my hands and then it was ripped away by Hektabah and crushed into the dust covered in blood. What I wanted is out o my reach now. What comfort it there for me now? " she asked her eyes flashing angrily. " Where was Allous when I needed her then? Why did she not answer my pleas then? Answer me! "

Keno met her gaze calmly. " You were set on another path Sakura. Remember that you are outside the cloth. Those who can see cannot focus on you. You don't exist. You can alter the future and then some but for you, you are the keeper of your fate. By the time you were sent back it was too late for anyone to do anything. They couldn't _see_ your fate."

" That is easy for you to say. " Sakura replied coldly.

" Why are you hesitating? " Keno demanded. " You owe it to those that suffer because of your loss to at least tell them that you are ok. "

" What is she supposed to do? " Alex demanded. " Simply walk in say 'here I am, now goodbye'? "

" Stop it both of you. " Sakura snapped her eyes flashing and Keno closed his mouth before he could retort. " As much as I hate to admit it Keno is right. I do owe it to a lot of people to tell them what really happened. Allendra should not be punished so. And besides, " she looked down sadly at the silver ring that clung to her finger. " I need to return something. "

" Then it is settled. " Keno said standing up. " We leave as soon as you are dressed. "

" No. " Sakura said standing up and meeting his narrowed gaze. " I have things I need to sort out before I simply disappear and I need to farewell my family. "

"But – " Keno gaped incredibly.

" Come back tomorrow morning and then I shall be ready. "

" You can't do this! " Keno sputtered.

" Her mind is made up. " Alex said crossing his arms smugly. " Now get out. "

Sakura heard him leave but felt cold. She stared out at the window and felt Alex come up behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. She met his gaze and then felt the tears well and run down her face. Alex hugged her close and ran his hair through her hair.

" What about us Sakura? " Alex asked quietly. " You know I love you don't you? "

" I know Alex but I am not the one for you. Your soul mate is out there somewhere waiting for you. You just have to stop flirting and simply look. "

" What about your father? " Alex stepped back to look at her. " How you can leave him alone again? "

" Alex that is cruel. " Sakura wiped her cheeks and felt more tears fall.

" It is something that you have to consider. "

" I have and a lot more. Now if you will excuse me I have a lot to do before tomorrow. "

" So that is it? " Alex stepped back and his expression became hard. " You simply drop everything and everyone to run back to something that you lost seven years ago? What if he is married Sakura? Has children? Are you simply going to ruin all that for your selfish desires? " 

" That is low Alex even for you. " Sakura replied coldly. " I have thought it through and I am not going to ruin anything. I am going back to right the wrongs done and then that is it. I know that he would have moved on but I owe him an explanation at least. "

Alex simply looked at her for a charged moment and then he turned and slammed the door behind him. Sakura choked on her tears and turned to pick up the phone. …

------------------------------

Sakura got out of the car and looked the store in front of her. She had travelled a long way to get here. The phone call with her father had been the hardest thing she had had to ever do but it was done and now she was onto the second part of her plan.

She walked into the store and instantly was surrounded by the glimmer of the gems surrounding her. They were enclosed in crystal clear cases and sat on black pillows to enhance their effect. Instantly a sales assistant came to her side and she smiled hoping that they couldn't see her trembling with fear of the unknown.

---------------------------------------

Two hours later, and most of her extensive bank account depleted Sakura held her purchases in her arms and got into the car. She turned around and headed back home. She had one more stop before she was done.

She arrived back at her pretty little cottage and walked inside. She sat her purchases aside and then headed for the shower. Half and hour later she sat down in front of the fire in her bathrobe with a glass of wine and stared at the documents in front of her. With a sigh she signed her name that gave all her assets to her father to decide what to do with them.

That done, she pulled her earlier purchases toward her and opened them to reveal an assortment of glamorous jewels. They weren't large but small and worth a fortune. She pulled them from their cases and emptied them all into a small velvet bag. This she would carry with her along her journey. It was the best thing she could do considering that she didn't have their currency.

That done, she turned off the lights and went to bed.

---------------------------------------------

The next day promised rain. The threatening dark clouds hovered in the distance and thunder rumbled softly. The wind picked up and Sakura turned and looked as the last car arrived. Madison and Eriol got out, their faces grim, and walked down the slope towards them.

Sakura's hair danced around her and picked up the folds of her dark cloak and tossed it around her. She was once again wearing leather pants and a leather vest. She wore a long sleeved black top underneath it and wore a beautifully crafted belt around her hips to hold her daggers. The pouch of jewels she carried close to her heart.

Keno stood behind her in his warriors clothes and looked dangerous. A sword hung from his belt at his side and his cloak covered him and hid all the other weapons Sakura knew he would carry. The young farm boy was truly gone.

Sakura looked around her one last time.

Alex was no where to be seen.

She hugged her father and fought tears with Madison. She hugged Eriol and then stepped back. She memorized their faces and smiled a real smile that she hadn't shed in seven years. She turned and Keno nodded his head. He stepped into the temple ruins and Sakura followed after him.

They walked into the circle of fallen stones and debris and Sakura looked around remembering the last time she had been here. Keno stood close to her and muttered something under his breath. Sakura heard a faint sound and frowned turning to look outside. She saw her father, Madison and Eriol turn as if they too had heard it and then it was upon them.

The wind picked up and thunder spit the air above them. Rain poured down in torrents and the ground seemed to rumble underneath them. Sakura almost fell but Keno caught her and held her tightly. Lightning turned the dark sky a bright white and that was the last thing she knew.

---------------------------------

Sakura groaned and struggled to open her eyes. She rolled onto her back and cracked her eyes open slightly. She met Keno's sharp gaze and struggled to sit up. She looked around her and her eyes flew open in shock.

The temple once again stood tall and proud and everything looked like it had that long ago day when she first stumbled here. They had done it.

She had returned……

TBC

Sorry for the delay. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	28. A Friend Is A Friend Indeed

Chapter 28 – A Friend Is A Friend Indeed

**Time & Again – The Temple of Time**

' _Times Change and People Move On_

_But A True Friend Will Always_

_Remember You'_

The rain pounded on the rooftop of the small river boat as it bounded through the water. A conflation of ripples dotted the surface of the water and branched out around them. On the bank the wind bowed the trees and made their leave flicker in a fluttering dance. The air was heavy and humid and added fuel to the storm. In fact, steam hissed up in some places where the cool rain hit the hot earth.

Sakura lifted her hair from the back of her neck and then rolled her shoulders in agitation. She let the short strands fall and then gave into the temptation. She stepped out onto the deck of the small river barge and let the rain soak her.

Within seconds she was drenched. Her hair lay plastered to the side of her face and neck and her clothes hugged her tightly as rivets of water rolled down her heated skin. She sighed in bliss and closed her eyes and raised her head to the sky.

Keno, the silent warrior, and she had been on this boat for a week. After they had arrived back at the temple, they had set out on the same path that she herself had taken over ten years ago but this time there was no wolf beside her.

She saw the forest from the small village where she had first met him and she smiled secretly to herself. But from there the journey had taken a different turn. She remembered back to the day that Keno had looked at her with his now serious and dark gaze and told her:

"..... this land has become an empire. King Li has called allegiance with many clans and secured our future. Much is, as you are finding, different since your time here. Up ahead there is a river ferry that will cut weeks off our journey. The sooner that we get to _Fukkatsu_ the better. "

" _Fukkatsu_? " Sakura had inquired curiously.

" The fields where you and king Li fought and defeated Jacousta. It is the name of the great empire. " Keno had replied monotonously as they headed into the river-side village.

" Oh, I see. " Sakura replied as she stepped out of an old man's path.

" Once we are on board and we are alone I will explain to you the reason why I was sent to reclaim you….. "

Sakura sighed and wiped the rain drops clinging to her eyelashes away. She turned and started walking around the small deck. Her boots splashed in puddles and her image, reflected in them, was distorted.

" … Keno why am I here? " Sakura had asked that long ago night.

" The king is in danger. " was all he said. He stared out at the moon as they sailed along and then turned to her his face half in light and shadow. " Sir Oswaine is dying. "

" Wait – What? " Sakura shook her head to clear it. " How can Li be in danger if Oswaine is dying? And wait, how do you know Oswaine is dying? "

" Use your head. " Keno had fired back. " Li is surrounded by guards but they are all under Sir Oswaine. To get to Li you have to get the guards out of the way and what better way to do it than to knock the head guard out of the way and send his men into confusion and calamity? "

" I understand all that but what makes you think Oswaine is sick? " Sakura had persisted.

" It doesn't take a genius to see that someone has gotten to the old fool. Reports are that he was healthy as a horse one day and then almost dead the next. " Keno had shifted and rested his head back against the cabin wall. " No trace of what caused his illness can be found. It's a mystery. But nothing is unexplained. It just means that whoever it is knows how to hide their tracks. "

" So this is why you came to find me? " Sakura asked swallowing the lump in her throat. " To help Oswaine? "

" And to stop whoever it is from getting to king Li. " Keno replied.

" I see…. " Sakura had looked away out into the night and wondered why she wanted to cry.

She felt, rather than saw, Keno studying her in the weak moonlight. She had heard him sigh and the he shifted so he was crouched down in front of her and she felt his hand grab her chin gently and force her to look at him.

" Sakura I have seen a great many of things that have disturbed me. Yes there are reasons why I brought you back here but you have to remember that you are outside the cloth. No matter what happens you _must_ remember that. "

" You sound just like Allendra. " Sakura murmured.

" Good, make sure you remember it. " and with that he had sat back and let her go.

" Tell me Keno. " Sakura had stood and gone to stand in front of the small window and turned to look over at him. " What have you been doing since I last saw you? "

" Surviving. " came the curt reply.

" You left the farm. Why? "

" Because I wanted adventure. I wanted to be like you and that damn wolf. But if I had known what I do now I would not have left. Because of you Sakura, my life is destroyed. "

Sakura had balked like he had slapped her. His words were so cold and certain. She tried to find something to say and found nothing. She felt the hurt and shook her head to clear it. She turned to face him.

" That is a harsh thing to say Keno. How can you blame me for something that I never made you do? "

" And like the hands of time… " Keno continued as if she had not spoken. " You are about to lead me along to places I do not wish to go. "

" Then leave. " Sakura snarled. " There is the God-damn door. Don't let it hit you on the way out. " she turned around and seethed furiously.

" It is not that easy. " he replied after a few moments of silence.

" Let me guess, " Sakura snarled sarcastically. " _I'm _the one forcing you to stay here. "

" No. " Keno replied in the darkness as a cloud passed over the moon. " Allous is. "

" Oh please. " Sakura snorted in disbelief. " Don't try and tell me that. "

" You do not believe any more? " Keno asked carefully becoming very still in the twilight.

" How do you expect me to believe in something that never touched me? Never spoke to me? All that fuss over me seven years ago was a ploy Keno. I was never touched by Allous. A stupid incense burner fell from the wall and I was beneath it. I used people's faith shamelessly all those years ago to give them strength when they had none in the face of fear. "

" So you have no faith? " he asked again.

" Keno how could I after all these years? I sat in that ruin almost everyday that I was discharged out of the hospital and begged and sobbed until I was hoarse but still no Divine Entity came to me and allowed me to pass back over. Nothing Keno. I was completely and utterly…. alone. "

" You cannot tell me that. " Keno stood up and glared at her. " You cannot believe that everything that has ever happened to you has been a lie. You were brought here in the first place. There are no coincidences Sakura, only inevitabilities. Do you think that the wolf just strayed into your path by accident? Do you think you survived just because you were lucky? " he slashed at the air angrily. " You are a fool. "

" Then why couldn't Allendra see what Hektabah had done? " Sakura demanded her voice rising. " If Allous is so damn powerful why didn't her favorite tell her what was happening to me?!! "

The slap echoed and Sakura held her cheek as she glared angrily at Keno. Tears clung to her lashes and her eyes promised retribution.

" How dare you. " she muttered.

" You think you have had it bad? " Keno sounded nothing like the young man she had come to get used to. Now he sounded exactly what he was – a Shadow Warrior. " Living your life in comfort and wealth. Spare a thought for all of us who have had to live through the years after the war. You think everything just ended up _Happily Ever After_? " he clenched his fists and snarled.

" We have all had to fight to survive. Do things that we are not proud of but when you don't have food and no where to sleep you make what skills you have useful. Families who were torn apart then are still torn apart now. You've seen the poor fools lining the docks begging for food. Perhaps you were sent away so you could survive. But looking at what you have done to yourself in selfish self pity makes me wonder whether I should have brought you back here at all. How the hell are you going to protect yourself? "

Sakura hugged herself self consciously. She knew that she was skinny more so than what was claimed healthy but to admit that the pain that she had lived with every day was nothing but her spoilt and selfish feelings was completely untrue.

" Keno… you are wrong. " Sakura forced herself to step closer to him and look up at him. " You have no idea what it feels like to loose the other half of yourself. You forget to feel anything other than the emotional and physical pain of being away from the one you love. " she looked down at the ring she wore.

" Nothing mattered but remembering his face. I became a shadow walking through life not because I chose to live that way but because I had no choice. I drowned Keno. I was drowning. "

" And you think you have him now? " Keno had demanded clasping her shoulders and shaking her. " You are a mere peasant to him now. You think you can waltz in there and before you know it you'll be married? " he pushed her away and laughed coldly. " You really are living in a fantasy. "

" There's something I want to know Keno. " Sakura asked and her tone made him pause. He looked up and found that tears were streaming down her face highlighted by the moonlight as it drifted out from behind the clouds.

" _When did you become so cruel_? " and with that she push passed him and was outside on the deck.

They hadn't really talked much after that. What could be said? They had both been changed by the passage of time and choices that they had made. She shivered as the cool rain slipped under her collar and slid down her skin. Thunder rumbled in the distance but she wasn't worried. They were docking in the next few hours and from there they were hiring horses and riding the rest of the way to Fukkatsu.

" We won't be going to the palace outright. " Keno stepped out behind her getting as wet as she.

" Oh? "

" No. We have to remain unseen; blend in. It is out mission to flush out the traitor and expose them. Until that is accomplished Li cannot know that you have returned. "

" Very well. " Sakura replied stiffly. " What are we going to do to remain unseen? "

" I am going to pretend that I am a soldier. My sources say that Lord Tori and Lord Julian are recruiting. I can slip in amongst their ranks and watch and learn. You on the other hand I am sure of what to do with you. "

" I could be a kitchen maid. I mean you already said that I was mere peasant so why not play the part? But you are going to have to get your _sources_ to get me inside. "

Keno nodded behind her in thought though she didn't turn to look at him. The thought of being around everyone and not being able to greet them pained her but she knew that Oswaine's life came first.

" When we dock we will go to the local inn and see if they can spare you some clothes. We are going to have to really work to get this to go ahead without fault. "

" Don't worry about me. " Sakura murmured and promised herself that she would do her best to outdo Keno in _everything_.

-------------------------------

Keno paced back and forth in front of the small lean too and muttered under his breath. " What the hell is taking her so long? " They had bought the second hand clothes from the owner of the last inn. The clothes had certainly seen better days but for their guise it was perfect.

Sakura had insisted on buying some herbs from the market and already itching with impatience, Keno had gone and hired the horses that would take them to the castle. They had galloped for a few miles out of town before Keno had urged his mount to slow when he saw the lean too.

Sakura had gone inside and already half and hour had passed. He turned and glared at the lean too. " If you don't come out of there in five minutes I am coming in there to get you. " he called over the rising wind.

" Excuse me sir? " a timid voice came from behind him and Keno turned not sparing the dirt stained vagrant a second glance. " Are ye a talkin' to someone? "

" Yes, " Keno muttered still glaring at the lean too. " But she is taking up too much of our time. "

" Oh that is too bad. " came the sad voice and Keno sighed and turned to look at the latest interruption.

The girl wasn't too tall but then she was hunched like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Her face and clothes were covered in dirt like most of the farmers' daughters of the area and her hair was black and damp like she had just had a bath.

When that registered his gaze narrowed and he looked the young woman up and down. She smiled and as she did the wind blew her hair away from her face and he saw the familiar emerald eyes and the scar on her fore head. He stepped back like he had been slapped and the smile on Sakura's face disappeared into a worried frown.

" Do ye think ye can get me work at the castle? " she mimicked the more common narrative of the lesser folk and wrung her hands worriedly. " I need the work to keep us going right? "

" How the - ? " Keno stuttered.

" Come on ye are wasting time. " Sakura him a meaningful look as she walked past him and mounted her mare.

Keno shook his head and walked slowly to his horse watching her. It was remarkable. He gave her credit that was for sure. No one could have pulled it off more effectively. He swung up into the saddle and together they galloped towards Fukkatsu_._

_----------------------------------_

After that initial surprise Keno wasn't at all surprise that they slipped into their new roles easily and without mishap. He enrolled as a new recruit and Sakura managed to secure a place in the castle kitchens as one of the maids.

They both worked ridiculous hours and when they retired to their small run-down cottage that Keno had found they were both too exhausted to talk.

They both woke early and headed their separate ways. When they were asked why they shared a house together they simply replied that they were cousins and had no one else to turn to. It was a simple excuse but one that was common enough to be understood.

And so the days passed and turned into weeks and before either knew it, a month had passed and neither of them were any closer to finding any information on the traitor. Whoever it were was very clever indeed.

Sir Oswaine's health had not improved and these days he seemed to be slipping further away every day.

Sakura was furious with herself. She had been determined to come here and find out all she could but so far she had done nothing but learn her new role as a kitchen maid. She roamed the castle grounds when she was free and kept out of the way but nothing caught her attention. Nothing untoward seemed to be happening.

Determined to speak to Keno about her fears and frustrations she went to the training field where all the new recruits were training. She rounded a corner and then looked up. She gaped and then backed up until her back hit the stone wall and she slid back around where no one could see her.

Her heart up in her throat and pounding furiously Sakura edged her self around the corner and peeked at the one person she had yet to lay eyes on. No matter how easy she thought she could handle it still didn't prepare her for the reality of seeing him.

Syao – King Li stood with his back to her as he looked at the men on the training field. He was much taller than she had remembered him and he looked – her breath caught when he turned his profile to her and she could see the man he had become. He was still a boy when she had left but here before her was a man in his prime.

He was not broad but neither was he thin. He lifted his sword easily and walked onto the training field and beckoned one of the soldier's to face him. She was so busy watching Li that it took her a little longer to notice who he was training against.

She almost called out when she saw Keno go up against Li. She knew how he fought and knew Keno didn't stand chance. She watched them warm up and get the gist of each other's measure. The Keno struck and Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat.

They clashed time and time again but neither fell nor was injured. It was, in a bizarre way, like a dance between them. Sweat poured off them but still they continued on. Then Keno stuck his leg behind Li's and Li tumbled to the ground. Keno struck and many voices called out as the soldiers gathered around them closer trying to watch.

Sakura stepped out from the safety of the wall and watched in horror.

Keno's muscles rippled across his back as he struck again and again in quick succession to keep Li down on the ground. Li kicked out and nearly got Keno's sword in his side. He rolled and snarled at his opponent.

Li used his sword to block Keno while his wrapped his legs around Keno's knee and twisted to the side taking Keno with him. Keno lost his sword but decided to use his fists instead. Sakura stared horrified at the display that they were putting on. Children of the maids and squires to be raced to the fray to watch the violence as the two men grabbled around on the ground using fists and feet any way they could.

Fleeing to the well Sakura hauled up the back breaking bucket and carried it as fast as she could to the barracks that were beside the training field. No one noticed her as she climbed the stairs sloshing water every where. She heard one of them give a bellow and frowned even more.

She sat the bucket on top of the stone wall and looked down angrily at the men who rolled around in the dirt like pups. This had gone beyond training. She grabbed the bucket and dumped the cold contents on the two men below.

Mud sputtered everywhere and broke the two men apart instantly. Li jumped to his feet heaving in breath and looked around the now silent crowd. Keno stared up at the barracks with blood covering his chin from his split lip as did several others and Li raised his head to see the young maid glaring down at them.

" Shame on ye then for fighting like a pups in front of the young'uns. " she snarled and set the bucket on the wall with a click. " Ye should be setting an example like for them and not thinkin' it be aright to be using fists to settle a score. " and with that she turned on her heel and disappeared from view.

" Who was that? " Li looked around the crowd but none to seem to know who she was. Keno let a calm mask fall into place and pretended ignorance while inside he seethed. Sakura risked much with that little display. He'd have a word with her later. But for now he needed to clean up. He bowed to Li and walked away.

Li watched the young man go away and his face revealed nothing, even as he turned and raised his head to look where the young maid had been.

------------------------------------

The light was fading from the sky leaving the day faded and washed out. The trill of the night birds called across the forest and the castle grounds. The guards called the changed watch and the bell, high in one of the towers, announced that dinner was served.

Hidden away far behind the castle, smoke curled from the chimney of a small hunting lodge. It hadn't been used in years and was slowly being claimed once again by the forest. Inside, Sakura gathered up the soap and her towel, a mere scrap of rough linen, and opened the door. She stepped back as Keno stalked inside and slammed the door glaring at her.

" What in seven hells were you thinking? " he demanded furious. " Do you want this mission to fail? "

" And you think pounding the blood out of each other is not making a public spectacle of yourself either? " Sakura retorted angrily.

" If I didn't train I would be excused. I need to keep this position even if I have to pound on your beloved. " he snarled.

" This is not about me is it? " Sakura asked stepping past him and opening the door. " You are not angry at me for what I did. No you are miffed because I broke up the one chance you had for pounding the hell out of Li and getting away with it. You wanted to put all the blame on me and Li for making your life so hard but you forget the simplest thing Keno. "

" And what is that? " he demanded.

" Li and I may have put ideas into your head about grand adventures and such, " she took hold of the door and looked over her shoulder at him. " But it was you who took that first step along the road. Li and I never made you do that. " and with that she closed the door and he was left seething in silence.

------------------------------------

Sakura walked along the path that would lead her to the river. The evening was still light enough that she could see her way clearly but she stopped and watched the huge, bright moon rise slowly above the mountains in the distance.

She said the small prayer that she was taught to honor Allous and then turned and went on her way to the river. She found her secret spot were no one would find her at all and quickly removed her clothes.

She slipped into the cool water and sighed in sheer delight. Hiding in amongst the maids and footmen meant that she didn't get to bathe as often as she would have liked. While she hated that she knew she couldn't risk being too clean all the time and getting everyone's attention.

She ducked under the water and grabbed the small cake of soap she had bought from the markets. She lathered her hair and scrubbed until her scalp hurt. Then she rinsed and then lathered it again. While she let that soak she waded to the shore and grabbed her clothes and dunked them. She lathered the soap into them and scrubbed all the dirt and kitchen stains out of them the best she could.

She rinsed her hair and then set to the task of cleaning the dirt and grime from her skin. She grit her teeth and remembered why she was doing this.

When she was clean she paddled and swam up and down the river and watched the moon float higher and higher. She sat on a rock and let the warm breeze dry her off. She lifted her hand to brush her hair off her neck and saw the flash of the silver ring as it caught the moonlight.

She paused and stared down at the silver band thinking. She had made a promise and she had broken it. Keno was right; she did need to set him free. She dressed in her damp clothes and walked back. But she didn't return to the lodge.

She went to the castle….

--------------------------------------

Sakura snuck around the corner and listened. No one stirred and she couldn't hear anyone coming. She ducked into the servants' stairs and ran all the way up where she paused once more. She stuck her head around the corner and waited while a few maids walked past carrying trays of food.

When it was clear she darted down the hall way and then passed the door she knew to be the one she wanted. She couldn't just enter; she had to make sure it was clear. She darted down another hallway and then out to a small balcony. She and Keno both had learnt the scope of the castle in the first week that they had come.

She sat of the edge of the stone wall and turning around, slid into the other balcony. She snuck forward and rounded the corner and then stopped when she came to open doors. They had been open to obviously let the cool night air into the hot room. The wind lifted the wet strands of her hair off the back of her neck and she shivered.

Light from inside the room lit the patch of stone in front of her but she inched forward and listened. She heard a maid asking if that was all and heard her be dismissed and waited. The moon was a bright light and Sakura almost wished it was completely dark for this task.

She crept forward and stared into the room. She saw the man lying in his bed and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Taking a deep breath she edged into the room and clutching her skirts in tight fists, she moved into the patch of moonlight and spoke:

" Hello Oswaine… "

The man in the bed jerked and turned his head to stare at her. Though his movements were slow and she could see how badly affected he was by his illness.

" Who are ye?!! " he demanded trying to sit up.

" Please. I mean you no harm. " Sakura spoke softly as if trying to comfort a frightened puppy. She stepped forward slowly and made her way to the side of the bed. She leant forward and took Oswaine's frail hand in her own and held it close. " I am so sorry that this is happening to you old friend. " she said softly. " I wish I knew how I could help you. "

" Who are ye? " Oswaine whispered watching her with amazing clear eyes despite the frail body.

" You wouldn't believe me even if I were to tell you. " she smiled trying to ease his fear but she could feel his pulse leap under her soft touch.

" Then why are ye here? " he demanded. " Are ye here to finish me off? "

" Finish you- " her eyes widened and she shook her head. " Gods no. I would never do anything to hurt you. If anything I am hear to try and help you. " she let go of his hands and sat gently on the edge of the bed. " I take it from your reaction that you know that someone here is poisoning you? "

" And that they are succeeding. " Oswaine rasped and Sakura leant forward and poured him a cup of water and helped him drink it.

" Yes. I cannot tell you too much but I am here to help you if I can. I need you to tell me everything you know. That way I can try and discover who is doing this vile deed. "

" And why should I trust ye? "

" Because I wouldn't expect anything less from you. " Sakura smiled and he blinked watching her. She was about to speak when his gaze narrowed and with surprising speed given his illness, grasped her hand and lifted it.

" Where did ye get this? " he demanded staring at the small silver band on her finger.

" I cannot say. " Sakura shook her head and tried to pull her hand free but he tightened his hold and she raised her eyes to meet his.

" Cannot or won't? " Oswaine shot back.

" Both. " Sakura replied quietly.

" Hmm… " he let her hand drop and then looked at her once more. " All right. I have nothing else to loose so I will tell ye all I know and then ye can see if something can be done. I guess I am not to be sayin' anything to anyone else? "

" That would be appreciated. "

" Verra well then. " Oswaine sighed and settled back his mind racing. " It all began… "

-------------------------------

" …and so as the alliance meeting draws closer Oswaine finds that he is getting weaker and weaker and no time to recover. " Sakura finished and watched Keno's face for any kind of reaction.

He stood and walked to the window and clasped his hands behind his back. Finally he spoke:

" Did you always disobey Li and cause trouble? Or does it just naturally follow you along? "

" Well ah.. " Sakura turned away and heard him laugh softly.

" I yell at you it doesn't faze you. I lecture you I get the same result and I try and reason with you and you go and do it anyway. Allous be damned you are a pain. "

" Do you always compliment women you meet that way? " Sakura retorted dryly.

" No, only stubborn and selfishly willful ones. " Keno replied.

" I am not selfish. " Sakura shot back and she heard him _hmmph_ in disagreement. " I'm not. When it concerns those that gave their all to protect me and were friends with me before, " Sakura stated eying Keno's back. " then I will do anything to return the favor and I can't let Oswaine die. I just _can't_. "

" Putting all that aside, " Keno turned to face her. " We need to focus all our resources on the Alliance Council. "

" Keno we can't even hope to achieve that all on our own. " Sakura retorted shaking her head.

" We can .." Keno began but she cut him off.

" No we can't. " Sakura stated firmly standing up. " We need more than just the two of us. As it is I am going to be doing everything I can to help stop whoever is poisoning Oswaine. I am going to have to be his servant to get him strong enough. "

" What you suggest in unreasonable. " Keno began.

" Keno will you just listen to me for once?! " Sakura snapped her eyes flashing in the low light. Keno frowned, crossing his arms but raised his brow arrogantly for her to continue. " Just use your head and _think_. " Sakura seethed. " If Oswaine appears at the Alliance Ceremony healthy, if not a hale, then whoever is trying to kill him will be forced to step forward. They will have _no_ _choice_. They need him dead to succeed. "

" If what you say is true, " Keno replied. " Then we are going to have to watch that room like a hawk. "

" No. We are going to need all the help we can get. "

" And who do you think we can call in for this? " he demanded. " We can't just post a note on the wall and hope soldiers will come. For one, how the seven hells are we supposed to _trust_ them Sakura? "

" Keno you are forgetting one important thing. " Sakura shook her head and sighed tiredly.

" Oh and what is that? " Keno retorted sarcastically.

" I have friends in very _high_ places. "

------------------------------------------

The wind was chill and Sakura shivered beneath her cloak. Beside her, Keno shot her a look, but she pretended to ignore it. She looked around the small clearing and looked up at the sky that promised rain.

Keno shifted restlessly and she knew he kept his hand close to his dagger. Allous only knew what else he had on him but at least she knew she would be safe with him. Despite the fact that Keno blamed her for his life falling apart he was inclined to protect her no questions asked.

A shiver went up her spine and she knew instantly that they were being watched. She shifted looking around and Keno was instantly alert beside her. Nothing stirred but she knew he was there.

" What is it? " Keno hissed beneath his breath. " I don't hear anything. "

" Come out Devil. " Sakura called from inside the hood of her cloak. " I know you are there. "

The clearing around them was still but Sakura turned around and saw the shadow behind her. Keno whirled around but her hand stayed him. The dark shape stepped forward and Sakura saw Tori's dark frown.

" You too Angel. " Sakura called smiling to herself. " No point in hiding. I know you are there."

" How did you -? " Tori asked looking around him suspiciously.

" I know that one cannot exist without the other and that is the way it has always been. You do not go anywhere without your companion. " she turned and smiled at Julian as he stepped out from the bushes knowing that the deep hood prevented him from seeing it.

" We got your note. " Julian said frowning as he looked around him warily.

" And I thank you both for coming. " Sakura bowed her head towards them. " Understand that this is a matter of great delicacy and I did not want unnecessary ears hearing it. "

" You are from the new regiment. " Tori stated matter-of-factly looking at Keno. He in turn, remained silent glaring at the two.

" Yes he is. " Sakura said for him and had two sets of eyes looking at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and began. " I have something to tell you and I ask that you listen. You can ask questions later. " and so she told them. She told them about Oswaine and what they suspected.

" …And so I ask you that you help us. I ask that you and those that you trust without question will help us protect the king and sir Oswaine and help us flush out the traitor. "

The clearing was silent. Her cloak swirled around her feet and danced in the cold air. Rain started to fall hitting the dirt in small spots until in blanketed the ground and the quartet standing under the cover of the trees.

A dark scowl came over Tori's face and without warning he marched forward and grabbed the hood of her cloak and threw it backwards. Keno withdrew his dagger and pushed Tori away from her but needn't have bothered for Tori was staring at her in shock.

Emerald green eyes stared back at him calmly.

" I know you. " Tori muttered confused. Julian stepped up beside and his head tilted to the side looking at her with a frown.

" It has been an awfully long time but yes, you do know me. " Sakura replied softly, a tinge of sadness in her voice. Thunder rumbled overhead and her black hair swirled around her.

Keno snarled and reached out and grabbed her shoulder. " This was a waste of time Sakura. These two can't help us. " he backed away not trusting either of the silent men and didn't miss the startled look that passed across their faces as he dragged Sakura away with him.

" Wait! " Julian stepped forward and held up his hands placating. " Sakura? " he queried looking at Sakura who stared back at them calmly. " We have not heard that name in years. "

" I'd hoped you hadn't forgotten me. " Sakura replied smiling even though Keno's hand was bruising her. Then tension thrumming through him was enough to match the sky above them.

" After all how can you forget the only one who managed to defeat you Tori? " she sent him a haughtily smug look and watched the latter straighten in shock.

Thunder boomed above them and leaves fluttered around them as the rain danced all around them.

" Allous above. " Tori muttered and his face was pale in the faint light. " It can't be. " he took his eyes of the two before them and turned to Julian. " She's supposed to be dead. "

" Just who the hell told you I was dead?! " Sakura demanded hotly her hands on her hips glaring at them.

Tori blinked and then threw his head back and laughed. Sakura frowned and Julian looked at his friend with concern as Tori's chest heaved as he bellowed with laughter. He clapped Julian on the back and chuckled hysterically.

" I thought you said that he was supposed to remember you? " Keno asked dryly. " Not become demented. " he nodded his head towards the man who was leaning on his best friend still laughing.

" Hmm… " Sakura stepped forward shrugging off Keno's hand and walked up to the two men. She looked up at the tall, dark man in front of her and reached up and gently cupped Tori's rough, shaved face. He calmed and looked down into her face. She smiled warmly her eyes twinking in the faint light.

" It's ok…. I'm here… "

Tori reached for her hesitantly and watching her smiling face gently wrapped his arms around her small fall and rested his head on her shoulder. Sakura closed her eyes and smiled contentedly. She suspected the heaving of his back was no longer laughter. She patted his back and hugged him back.

She eventually looked over his back to Julian and noticed with a start of alarm that tears ran down Julian's face but he was smiling at her. She held out her hand towards him and Julian lost his smile and she beckoned him once more and he stepped forward and wrapped her in his embrace.

Keno stood back and watched the three of them standing in the middle of the rain holding each other like all was right in their small world once more. His chest burnt and he clutched his shirt tightly trying to ease the pain.

Allous had shown him much and he a mission to fulfill but no where in her revelations did she show him what he wanted most….

TBC

**Author's Note **

Sorry for the long delay; hope that this makes up for it. I will try and get the other one out soon. Someone asked me who Allous was and this is what I say to you:

_Who is God?_

_Does anyone really know?_

That is all you will get from me. Till next time.


	29. Alliances EDIT

Chapter 29 – Alliances

**Time & Again – The King of Fukkatsu**

' Fool Me Once, Shame on You.

Fool Me Twice, Shame On Me._'_

Sparks scattered up into the air as another log was thrown on the fire. The four of them all sat around the table with tea (for Sakura) and ale for the men. By the door their cloaks steadily dripped water from the rain. Outside the wind still steadily blew and the door rattled in its stone frame.

Julian sat down after dusting off his hands and broke the silence. " There's something that I do not completely understand. " he began. He shifted his spectacles to sit comfortably and then met Sakura and Keno's gaze. " Why the secrecy? Why not simply tell Li that you are here and let him handle the situation? He is more than capable. "

" I forbade her from doing so. " Keno replied steadily his eyes flashing a warning.

" But why? " Julian queried puzzled.

Keno sighed heavily and picked up the mug and sipped from the ale before he began. " About half a year ago I picked up a commission to do some work up near the temple in the mountains. The long and short of it is that I ended up inside the temple and ran into the high priestess there. "

" What does this have to do with – " Tori began.

" Please, " Sakura said softly. " Let him explain. " After all she wanted to know as well.

" I'm not sure myself what happened. " Keno explained frowning into his drink. " But she, she being Allendra I mean, wanted to talk to me. I was reluctant to do so but she was very persuasive. We were walking through the temple itself and I remember looking around thinking that the place wasn't a bad as I had thought when I looked up and saw the statue.

" I can't explain it and I'm not sure what occurred but I knew I was standing there with the high priestess next to me but my mind was somewhere else. Someone was speaking to me but at the time I thought it was Allendra.

" I cannot explain what I saw for that was between Allous and I, (Allendra explained what had happened later) but I can tell you this: I was shown a path and I was told I must take it. Over the next several months I was searching for Sakura. " he shot Sakura a knowing look and Sakura cleared her throat and looked away. " Needless to say I found her and brought her back. "

" When Keno told me that Li was in danger and Oswaine was dying I was more than shocked. I was terrified. " Sakura cut in hoping to delay tricky questions about her previous whereabouts.

" But you see we could not just stroll right in and announce Sakura's return. " Keno replied shooting Sakura a dark look for cutting in. " For if we did, then absolute chaos would reign. "

" Chaos? " Tori arched a dark brow. " I do not think Sakura's return would cause _that_ much chaos. " he smirked in Sakura's direction. " But then again… " he drawled and watched her eyes darken as she scowled back at him in annoyance.

" No. " Keno replied with certainty. " The king's reaction to her return would be calamity in its own accord. Throw in the tension between the king and the temple, thus raising more tension when people find out that she has returned and then, " Keno smiled coldly. " that will give our traitor enough coverage to finish Sir Oswaine and thus opening the window of opportunity to assassinate Li while is he busy with her. " he jerked his head towards Sakura who turned her scowl on him.

" But you do not know this to be true. " Julian replied frowning. " It _could_ be different. "

" I know it to be true. " Keno replied and they could see that he _did_ know. The knowledge was there in his gaze. Sakura felt a cold chill seep into her core and she tried to swallow. She knew what it was like to be directed on a path that you had no choosing on. And in reality she did know what would happen to these people as the years wore on. She knew all their history until the time of her birth. She shuddered and picked up her tea and drank deeply.

" So, " Keno continued. " I had Sakura disguise herself as a kitchen maid. She can get information that _might_ tell us how Sir Oswaine is being poisoned. When we get that under control then we can start looking for the traitor. "

" But I told you that we can't do this alone. " Sakura spoke up. " We need more ears and eyes than what we have. My concentration will be solely on Oswaine. I can't be looking over my shoulder while I am trying to look after him. "

" That is where you come in. " Keno said leaning back and taking up his mug once again.

" Sakura wants you to help us patrol the Alliance Meeting and suss out any suspects there. "

" I believe, " Sakura said looking to the two who had been a strong influence in her life. " That with your help and particular skills we can flush out the traitor and capture them before someone is harmed or killed. "

" But how can you be sure that they will reveal themselves at the Alliance Meeting? " Julian asked looking from Keno to Sakura.

" Well obviously they don't want Li becoming any stronger politically than what he already is. And as much as I hate to say it, what better way to remove a thorn in your side than to use the crush of the Alliance Meeting to get to who you hate most? "

" Sakura is right. " Tori spoke up surprising them. He met her eyes and they shared a look. " I will get my best men and we will monitor the people gathered. We will be as inconspicuous as possible. We'll blend into the crowd and act only if there is need. But I want Sakura as close as possible to the king. "

" Why? " Keno demanded.

" Because I trust her to take care of the king. " Tori replied honestly keeping his gaze locked on Sakura's. " After all I trained her myself. "

" In her present state I don't think she will be much help. " Keno replied matter-of-factly and shrugged when Sakura glared at him. " You can't see it for yourselves? " he asked addressing the lords in front of him. " Look at her. She can no longer lift a sword. "

" Be that as it may. " Tori leant forward his eyes narrowed dangerously. " Sakura has an uncanny ability to save those that she loves most. I trust her to do what needs to be done. "

" Even kill herself should it come down to a sword and Li? " Keno challenged haughtily.

The fire crackled away in the hearth and the room was quiet while his words hung between them all. Moments of charged silence gave way to the creak of the wooden chair as Tori leant back casually and met Kenos gaze.

" Yes. Even then. "

Sakura lowered her head and blinked back tears. Her dark locks fell forward and hid her face and all three men left her to herself and continued to talk plans. Julian leant forward and rested his hand on her shoulder while they talked and she smiled up at him.

When the mugs of ale were dry they made a pact to remain oblivious of each other continuing on until the day of the Alliance Meeting where they would watch everyone and observe. Until then Sakura's sole mission was to save Oswaine and do her best to restore him to his full health. They agreed that it would be best if she snuck meals to him when she had a moment to spare amongst her chores. In the mean time Julian would get the herbs she needed for medicine until market day where she could buy what she needed.

Sakura didn't need to worry that Oswaine would let their secret slip. She knew he was in danger and that if he caved, then Li was at risk. They both were determined to win this battle and nothing would stop them.

They all agreed that if anything changed, Keno would inform them immediately.

Being gone for too long, Keno and Sakura put on their damp cloaks and snuck back out into the storm. It wasn't until the door closed solidly behind them that Tori put his head back, his eyes closed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

" _Allous and Allendra above_. " he swore .

---------------------------------

For the next several weeks, Sakura worked diligently to bring Oswaine back to better health. Every night she went to bed she prayed and every morning she hoped Oswaine was fairing better. He was the only thing she thought of day and night.

She ran herself beyond exhaustion working long hours in the kitchen and tending to her patient. She fell asleep in the kitchen garden while she was picking vegetables and got scolded by the cook. She fell asleep sweeping and woke up when she leant too heavily on the broom and fell over. She dozed under a tree while the linen was drying and woke up with the parlour maid standing with her hands on her hips and a frown to scare anyone.

She bought herbs from the markets and made Oswaine numerous medicines to help the symptoms he suffered and watched the colour back to his cheeks. As time passed he slept better and seemed to be more alert than when she had first confronted him.

She brought him plenty of meals whenever she could and as time passed, she saw definite improvement. And when she was working too hard and could not get away she would send Keno up to him with her blessing.

The parlour maids, chambermaids, kitchen maids and scullery maids, (women who were the backbone of the castle) slowly but surely started to accept her as if she was one of their own. Sakura was included in all the latest gossip and scandals and was even helped when her chores were too numerous.

When it came for them all sat down in the hall for their evening meals at the servants' tables, Sakura [usually] disappeared and ate her dinner back at the hunting lodge, but now that she was one of the family, they coaxed and cajoled her until she sat with them at the table. But once seated, she kept her head firmly down and refused to even look towards the dais where Li and his men ate.

One night she found Oswaine up and about taking tiny steps but it was a vast improvement from his bedridden state. She hid in the shadows watching him until he looked up and saw her and she smiled. They worked hard over the weeks that followed determined not to fail and soon Oswaine was healthy, though not physically strong.

The Alliance Meeting was to be held in just days and already Sakura's work load had tripled. They both agreed that Oswaine would remain '_bed-ridden_' until the day of the Alliance Meeting. On all fronts, it must appear that everything was going to the traitor's plan until the last possible moment.

But Sakura was concerned. She looked around the hall where the nobles and clan lords would approach Li on the dais and pledge their loyalty to him and wondered where she would be stationed. Tori wanted her near Li but there was no place that she could stand without being in plain sight.

She waited until the training field was empty, hungry soldiers coming through the castle to wash and then feed and snagged Keno as he walked through the corridor and approached him. They walked into a shadowed spot and scanned the corridor for people. In hushed tones Sakura told him of her fears. Keno looked to the hall and the throne that had been placed at the top of the dais.

" This is going to be a problem. " he murmured frowning. " I will talk to Tori about it. I will get back to you. " and he snuck away.

Sakura walked back into the hall and helped the other women place cutlery and plates while others set up decorations and aired the room. One of the women arched her back and moaned as her back cracked. She turned to Sakura and asked her to go to the market and make sure that the flowers would be ready for the day and Sakura raced out of the room thinking only of her task and not the fear of them all failing. As she ran around the darkened corner that lead into the corridor she barreled into something that jarred her back into the present.

" Oh I am so sorry. " Sakura gushed breathlessly and looked up into the man's face and felt the blood in her head sink to her feet.

Bright Amber eyes stared down at her.

" Oh… your majesty… " Sakura lowered her head and curtseyed. " Please forgive me. I was not looking where I was going. "

" No harm done." His voice was deeper and she felt herself resisting the urge to look up and meet his gaze.

" Please excuse me. " she turned in a swirls of skirts and heard him mumble something, but she was so flustered that she picked up her skirts and ran away. She ran until she got the market and fell against a wall and fought to get her breath back.

The Alliance Meeting couldn't come quick enough.

-------------------------------------

**Day of the Alliance Meeting**

" _You want me to do what_?!! "

The pigeons resting on the balustrade outside took flight in fright. They flew off together and landed in the courtyard below and continued on as if nothing had happened.

" Tis simple enough. " Oswaine said crossing his arms.

" It is the only way to keep you near Li." Tori replied.

" He will know it is me the moment I step out there! " Sakura shrieked.

" Calm yourself. " Keno replied. " You are acting hysterical. "

" Oh gee… " Sakura turned on him furiously. " I wonder why. "

" It is simple really Sakura. " Julian said smiling placatingly. " Someone has to do it. "

" Ok, wait just a moment. " Sakura closed her eyes tight and pinched the bridge of her nose and turned away from them all as she walked towards the window. She took a few deep breaths and then turned back to them. " Let me see if I get this straight. You want me to stand beside the ceremonial ledger and make sure the ink is wet and the quill is sharp so they can sign their names on the treaty? "

" Tis the only way to get ye in the room close to Li. " Oswaine stated. " If it should make ye feel somewhat better ye can pretend that ye are there to make sure that I don't go fallin' on my ass. "

Sakura felt a laugh bubble up and tried not to choke. " Very well. " she sighed. " But if my being there makes it go to hell in a hand basket it is _not_ my fault. "

" Good. Then come with me. We have to get you ready. " Tori stated turning to leave.

" Ready? " Sakura squeaked and then cleared her throat.

" I have arranged for a maid to dress you appropriately. You don' think you can stand up there next to the king dressed as a kitchen maid do you? "

Sakura ran her hands nervously down her skirts trying to ease the crinkles out and caught Tori's knowing smirk and forced herself to stop. " No. I guess not. " she replied wishing she could fidget but she knew Tori too well. He was watching her and was waiting for her to give him ammunition to tease her for weeks. " Can the maid be trusted? " she asked instead.

" She will keep silent on the matter. "

" I don't even want to know how you managed that. " Sakura shook her head and followed after him and heard him chuckle.

" Put it down to my natural charm. " he murmured smiling.

" _Eeewww._ "

-----------------------------

Sakura felt light headed and forced herself to look up at the ceiling and not at the many faces who were looking back at her. The young girl who had helped her bathe and wash her back had been kind and gentle. She didn't ask questions, she just did as she was instructed.

Her dark hair had been swept up into a simple but graceful style. Her dress was a dark blue and cut in an elegant form. Her skirts were longer than the kitchen maids and a hint of her petticoats showed underneath. She wasn't a noble but she certainly blended in with the rest of them.

Beside her was the ledger that sat on a small desk draped with the banner of the king. _The wolf print_. All around her were the rich, the noble and the arrogant. They were all dressed in rich clothe in all colours. The room sparkled with the flash of rare jewels and adornments and the women preened and flirted with the men while they all waited.

Sakura caught the eye of many and caught herself smoothing down her skirts more than once. She blushed when several men leered at her and forced herself to look up at the ceiling and ignore them. She was tempted to feel for the blade she had hidden up her sleeve but knew she would give it away. She took several breaths and hoped that nothing happened. She really didn't want to find out if there was a traitor.

Oswaine stood tall and proud on the other side of the throne and already she could see people were talking. She looked though the crowd and saw Keno. He nodded slightly and she looked across the room for the others. She couldn't see them but she knew that they were there; watching.

The heavy oak doors opened and Li was announced. His shadow came into sight and then he walked down the red carpet followed by the men of the council with whom he had just spent the last couple of hours discussing the terms of the treaty. Sakura felt her breath catch. He was dressed in rich cloth of greens, browns and gold. He bowed to those gathered and then sat down on the throne. He cut a look to the side and looked at Sakura and she felt her face heat. She angled her chin and turned to face the crowd ignoring him.

" Old man. " he murmured looking at Oswaine. " Glad to see you back on your feet. "

" Mind ye mouth pup. " but he smiled in return.

--------------------------------

Several hours later Sakura was ready to drop. She had heard half the world's clan lords and ladies names and remembered none of them. She had scanned the room over and over and nothing seemed suspect. She felt her mood plummet. What if she had been wrong?

She turned slightly and looked down at the flourishes of names on the parchment and scanned them hoping that maybe there would be a name that would jump out and give her a clue. But nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She sighed furtively and looked up and met Li's amused gaze.

She felt the heat rush to her cheeks and looked away. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw him smirk and her cheeks darkened. She watched another set of men pledge their loyalty and watched them sign their names. When the ink was dry, Sakura turned the page and the process started again.

Oswaine eventually stepped forward and announced that dinner was about to be served and Sakura sagged in relief. The food was served and everyone made their way to the banquet hall and took their seats. Oswaine stepped forward and offered his arm to Sakura and she smiled up at him.

" Something you should tell me old man? " Li smiled as he stepped up to them and clapped Oswaine on the back.

" Nothing ye need to worry about pup. " Oswaine retorted haughtily but smiled none the less.

" Then perhaps you would give me the honor of escorting this lovely woman to dinner. Her patience is no doubt a virtue. " Li smiled at Sakura and her gaze darted to Oswaine.

" As ye wish yer majesty. " Oswaine bowed and placed Sakura's hand on Li's proffered arm.

As soon as her hand was wrapped around Li's arm Sakura felt her heart race. Her skin tingled and she looked up into his eyes and saw that behind the expressionless mask he was curious about her. She swallowed and forced herself to bow her head in respect.

Li led her to the banquet hall and she ducked her head when all eyes turned to her. Behind them Oswaine strolled happily enjoying her discomfit. If she could have kicked him she would have. She saw Keno in the shadows glaring at her and she licked her lips that had gone dry.

Li led her to the table and seated her next to Oswaine but not directly next to himself. She dipped a quick curtsey and sat down. Oswaine sat next to her and as soon as he was seated she stamped on his foot under the table. Oswaine jumped and a grimace pulled his face taught.

Li shot them a look as he conversed with the men on either side of him and Sakura kept her gaze lowered. As they were served Sakura let her gaze wander around and looked for anything suspect. Nothing seemed untoward and she felt her unease grow.

Dinner finished and it was announced that there would be a small reprieve before the ceremony would continue. Sakura was itching to speak to Keno and find out if he knew anything but how was she to approach him?

Sakura stood and turned to walk to where she had seen Keno last. She looked around and spotted him in the shadows awaiting her. She went to walk towards him but he suddenly ducked out of sight and she turned to see what had made him disappear.

She had to lift her head until she met Li's gaze. He smiled at her and held out his arm. " Would you care to walk with me? " he asked softly and Sakura felt her heart stutter and then start beating faster.

She placed her hand on his arm and let him escort her outside. She turned to look behind her and saw Keno shaking his head at her from the shadows. Li escorted her out onto the balcony and the fresh air glided softly against her skin and made the weariness of the day slip away. She stepped away from Li and looked up at the stars.

" I am surprised to see Oswaine as he is. " Li stated from behind her. " I don't know how but I suspect that it has something to do with you my lady. "

" With me yer majesty? " Sakura turned and looked at him. " I fear ye are mistaken. "

" I somehow think not. " he repeated as he stepped closer to her.

" Ye majesty please. " Sakura stepped away and looked around them furtively. " Ye must be careful. " She turned to him and kept her eyes downcast. " Ye must finish the alliance. Allow me to escort ye inside. "

" Escort me? " she could hear the startled amusement in his reply.

" Yes. " she almost hissed feeling unease slide along her spine. " Please yer majesty. "

Li stepped closer to her a frown on his face. " I cannot place you but I feel as it I know you. "

" Well.. umm… " Sakura stepped back and Li followed her. " Ye see … I ah… " she could see him smiling and she stumbled for an excuse. " I was the one who tossed the water on ye in the training field. "

" Ahh I remember now. " Li murmured studying her and she felt herself blush. " Very brazen of you to do such a thing. "

" It was for the good of the country. " she replied distractedly looking inside and seeing Tori talking to Julian. She jumped when Li burst out laughing. She was saved from further humiliation when Oswaine stepped out to announce that everyone was awaiting him.

Sakura turned to leave and felt her hand grasped. She met Li's gaze and something seemed to shift between them and then Sakura was being ushered inside by Oswaine. Li watched them go and then looked down into his hand and saw a silver band that glinted in the moonlight…

-----------------------------

Sakura once again took her place beside the ledger and turned just as the first woman headed down the red carpet. " Greetings your majesty. " a voice purred. She was dressed in a richly made gown that was cut low at the front displaying all her charms. She was a beautiful woman by any standard but it was her face that held her gaze.

The woman had midnight black hair and it was swept up high upon her head. Jewels were wrapped around her neck, dangling from her ears and snaked through her hair. Sakura was frowning wondering why her subconscious was nagging at her when the lady turned slightly and Sakura felt her jaw drop.

" _Hektabah!!!_ " her mind screeched. Her eyes darted around the room in a panic and couldn't find Keno or any of the others. She staggered back a step and felt like she was going to faint. Her heart was fluttering away in her chest. She saw Oswaine looking at her and then look at the woman curtseying low to the ground at the bottom of the dais.

None of them would understand. She had told no one of the betrayal, the pain that was caused by Hektabah. No one knew that it was because of her that she had been banished for seven years.

She saw Hektabah start to rise and it was like a something clicked into place in her subconscious. Her gaze cut to Oswaine and then back to Hektabah. Oswaine had slowly been poisoned and no one had noticed it until it was too late. No one knew how it was being done but Sakura knew with certified clarity who had been behind Oswaine's demise.

It all made perfect sense.

Hektabah started to walk up the steps to the throne still smiling. Her mouth painted a deep blood red. A bold testament that reinforced her deceit and treachery.

She had hated Sakura for killing her daughter Jacousta seven years ago and once Hektabah had taken care of Sakura she would have gone back to one person who started the whole thing. Why not patiently wait until Li was at the height of his power and then destroy it all once again? Jacousta had managed to seize control of the kingdom seventeen years ago and now her mother was about to do it once again.

Sakura saw the flash of metal and before she could even scream there was a thud and a shuriken was embedded in the wood of the throne next to Li's right ear. People started screaming and Oswaine reached for his sword but Hektabah was already going in for the kill. Li leapt over the side of the throne as Hektabah slashed at empty air with a small dagger.

Oswaine pushed Li out of the way and aimed his sword at Hektabah. Sakura screamed as Hektabah jumped back and threw several more shuriken. Oswaine jerked and Sakura saw the glinting metal embedded in Oswaine's chest. His sword cluttered to the floor and his face was full of shock. Hektabah leapt forward and struck Oswaine and he fell to the ground.

Tori and his men where pushing passed people as they ran up the red carpet towards them but Sakura knew that they would be too late. Sakura ran at Hektabah's back as she bent and picked up the sword and aimed it at Li who had his sword drawn and aimed steadily at her. Sakura jumped up onto the taller woman's back and tagged and clawed trying to distract her. Hektabah snarled and crashed into the throne and Sakura fell to the ground.

Li backed her towards the stairs as Tori and his men arrived behind her. Tori signaled them to halt and waited. Hektabah lunged and Li parried. They stepped around one another and Hektabah threw her head back and laughed. She lunged and Li stepped back and fell into the seat of the throne. Hektabah threw the sword away and reached into her sleeve. A dagger flashed and she smiled maniacally at Li.

Time seemed to slow down as the blade arched down. Sakura scrambled to her feet and threw herself forward as Li started to lunge to the left to avoid the blow. Sakura tripped on her skirts and fell forward. She caught herself on the arm of the throne and heard a crunch. She looked up and saw that she was leaning over Li caging him into the chair. But Li was staring down at his lap where blood was splattered.

Sakura sucked in her breath in horror and felt fire lance up her side and steal what breath she had. She twisted slightly and looked up into hate filled eyes full of angered disbelief. Hektabah snarled and twisted the dagger out and blood splattered across her hands.

She pushed Sakura out of the way and brought the dagger down once more. Li kicked out at her wrist and knocked the dagger out of her hand and she staggered back. Two men dressed in black leapt forward, swords drawn, and crossed them in front of Li protecting him and glared at Hektabah.

Hektabah snarled and her hand lashed out and once again several more shuriken hurled through the air. She turned to flee and jumped back when Tori, Julian, Keno and several others surrounded her. She tried to break free but they had her on the ground with her hands behind her back in moments.

She was tied and hauled to her feet when she was secured. Her hair had escaped its elegant confines and hung about her face is a mess. She cursed, kicked, shrieked and fought but was lead away by Tori and Julian's men through the chaotic crowd.

" Are you alright your majesty? " the two men in front of him asked lowering their swords but looking around them in case of another attack.

" Never mind about me what about the girl? " he demanded jumping up and looking around him.

Sakura pressed her hand to her side to try and stop the fire radiating further but she was failing miserably. She struggled to her feet and swayed. Chaos reigned around her but Hektabah was no where to be found.

She looked down at noticed for the first time the red pulsing out between her fingers and tried to get her foggy mind to register what it was. She saw two boots step into her line of vision and struggled to get her head to lift up.

The world tilted a little but she managed to look up and see Li standing in front of her talking to her but she couldn't hear anything other than the rushing noise in her head. She shook her head slightly but the world tilted and her world went black.

Li caught the woman in his arms and turned and ordered for a healer to be brought immediately. Oswaine, covered in blood, staggered up beside them and was joined lastly by Keno and both looked down at the young woman in his arms but Li's gaze was riveted on the scar upon her forehead.

" Allous above Sakura…. " Oswaine choked out in fear.

TBC

Sorry for the delay and for those that asked: No I am not copying this from Tsubasa. Tsubasa has nothing to do with this at all. I haven't even read the manga.

I will post again as soon as I am able.

Oh and please review.

Thank you

EDIT: Decided to scrap the last chapter and fix it up since you all said it was too short and the fighting scene was a little too faced paced. I hope you all like this chapter better.

Warmest Regards


	30. RingARingARosie

Chapter 30 – Ring-A-Ring-A-Rosie

**Time & Again – The King of Fukkatsu**

' To Love Is To Be Loved In Return._'_

Blood stained the bandages in the bowl next to the small bed. The candles burnt low but bright on their stands and flickered in the wind from the open window. The moon was above the mountains in the distance and the sound of the ocean could be heard above the call of the night birds.

He was so tired. Weary right down to his bones but he didn't move from the chair beside the bed. Instead he watched the woman sleep. Seven years had passed, seven incredibly lonely, soul breaking years, but here she was once again. By some miracle she had returned.

But she was different. He knew that the years had shaped him to be the man that he was but here was Sakura, his best friend, his soul mate and she was as tiny as a bird and just as fragile. He feared that if he left she would fade away into the shadows.

The healer had guaranteed that the blade had gone in her side and come back out near her hip and that she would survive. But watching her sleep so still and silent made him doubt. They'd had to fight her to put the stitches in as she'd thrashed and thrown herself in a delusional daze from the potion of Corydalis root, Opium and White Willow bark.*

Li ran his fingers through his hair and wondered for the hundredth time what he was meant to do. How did you deal with a situation like this? He had thought of the reunion between them for years but he had never imagined anything like this.

He opened his hand and looked down at the silver ring. It glowed in the soft moonlight and he felt his heart contract. She had kept it. It had been on her finger until their hands had met earlier and it had slid off her finger. Did that mean that she still remembered the promise that they had made?

Li was startled from his thought when Sakura moaned in her sleep. He pushed the ring onto his finger and stood to ease the cramps out of his legs. He soaked a cloth in cold water and wrung it out before leaning over and placing it gently on her forehead. He almost yelped when she grabbed onto his wrist unexpectedly and stared up at him with glazed eyes.

" Get away from me…. Draven. " she murmured and he balked as she shoved his hand away.

" Sakura… " he swallowed trying to ease the lump in his throat. " It's me. "

" I won't let you defile me again. Keep your filthy hands to yourself. I am not afraid of you. " her eyes stared past him into a time and a place that he could not see.

" Sakura it is Syaoran. Do you remember me? " he asked quietly.

" Syaoran? " she whispered and she closed her eyes turning away from him. " Yes I know Syaoran. He will save me from you. When he finds you and knows what you did to me, he will kill you and then I will dance on your grave. " and with that final statement she fell back down into her drug-induced sleep.

" Hell. " Li muttered falling back down into the chair beside the bed. This was not how their reunion was meant to be. He'd hoped that whatever Sakura had suffered at the hands of that monster hadn't scared her but it was obvious that she was still haunted. She never did tell him what had happened and he respected her privacy but he wasn't sure he liked being compared to that bastard.

" Your majesty? " the healer stepped out of the shadows and looked at her patient. " Is something wrong? "

" No. " Li replied sparing her a glance. " Everything seems to be fine. "

" Then perhaps you better go and get some sleep. I will summon you should anything change. " she watched him hesitate and wondered at the relationship between them both but held her tongue. It was not her place. " She will sleep until morning. There is no sense in you both being at your worst. "

" Very well. Will you tell her that I was here? " Li asked rising out of the chair.

" As your majesty desires. " Hisako replied bowing her head.

" Thank you. I appreciate all that you have done. " Li smiled at her wearily and slipped into the shadows and disappeared as silently as a shadow.

--------------------------------

The next day he awaited word on Sakura and found himself distracted with everything. Oswaine and Kane shared knowing looks and he scowled at them in return. By the afternoon he was pacing like a caged wolf and was about to abandon everything and march over to the infirmary when he received a note from young woman was awake and suffering no ill effects other than what was expected and that he needn't worry. Sakura was fine.

Li placed the letter on his desk and frowned looking out the window to the gardens. He heard someone approach him from behind and knew that it was Oswaine.

" I know ye are anxious about the lass but ye have to keep yer head about ye pup. " Oswaine said quietly. " I know how hard it is for ye but ye canna let everything go to hell in a hand basket because ye sweetheart has come back. "

" I know my duty Old Man. " Li replied turning and clapping him on the shoulder. " But can you blame me for being distracted? "

" No I canna. " Oswaine smiled in return but then grew serious. " I know ye have a lot on yer plate but ye need to figure out who that woman was working for and find out what they hoped to achieve by knockin' ye off. "

" I have left the interrogation up to Tori and Julian. They will report to me when they have sufficient information. " Li replied seriously.

" To tell ye the truth, I hope the lass heals up verra soon. I have no doubt that she knows more about everything that is going on that all of us put together. She shows up and the bloody world goes balmy. " Oswaine shook his head but then looked up and smiled. " Just like old times eh? "

Li felt his mouth twitch and gave up and smiled. " Trouble always did follow her around. She's a natural disaster waiting to happen. "

" Ah but then our lives would be boring eh? " Oswaine clapped him on the back and then excused himself. He had duties to catch up on since he had been unwell. Li watched him go and hoped that Oswaine was as happy as he appeared.

He sat down and stared at the correspondence in front of him but his mind was a million miles away. He shifted one letter and stared down at another not taking in the words. He heard a grunt of annoyance and he looked up at Kane who stood before his desk looking disgusted.

" Hell's fire Li. Just go and see her. It is killing me watching you all morning. I don't want to have to suffer all afternoon as well. It's making me sick. "

Li sat back in his chair and looked at his friend and wondered if he had been as bad as they all suggested. From the look on Kane's face it was clear that he had. He shook his head and stood up. Kane sighed, shaking his head, and then marched to the door and left.

Li smiled to himself and followed after him.

--------------------------

He paused just inside the infirmary and looked at her. She was awake and sitting up and talking with Hisako. She was pale but there was life behind her emerald eyes that spoke of strength and determination. He stepped forward and both sets of eyes turned to look at him.

Hisako curtseyed but his eyes remained fixed on emerald that had widened and were now full of panic. She was like a small bird that was frightened by the first sign of a human. But her wings were broken and she could not flee from him.

" Leave us. " Li commanded and Hisako left.

The room was quiet and he could feel that she was uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. Hell he didn't know what to do or say either. A moment passed and then she sighed and kept her gaze lowered.

" Your majesty. What do I owe you for the pleasure of your company? " her voice was soft and more mature than his memories remembered. It washed over him and he felt his heart beat faster inside his chest.

" You do not need to be so formal with me…. Sakura. " he cherished the fact that he could once again say her name. That it wasn't a dream but reality.

" So you know it is me then. " she stated matter-of-factly but still she kept her eyes lowered.

" Look at me. " he commanded and waited until she raised her head to look at him. " You may look different but I know it is you. There is no one other who has that mark upon her forehead or my ring on her finger. "

" The ring is gone. " Sakura replied looking away from him once again. " I presume that you have it? "

" Yes. I have it. " he replied and then sat down in the chair beside her. " I never thought that I would see you again. " he said quietly.

" No. I didn't think I would either. " she replied still looking away from him. " But I never imagined that it would be this awkward to be here with you once again. I never knew how different we had become. "

" You saved my life. " he replied. " There is not much difference in that. "

" Only because you cannot keep yourself out of trouble. " she replied finally looking at him with a frown.

" Me? " he arched his brows haughtily and watched colour bloom in her face. " I am not the one who nearly got herself killed once again. Trouble seems to mass around you until all hell breaks loose. "

" It's not like that! " her eyes darkened to dark green and he smiled thoroughly delighted which seemed to annoy her even more. " I cannot help that trouble appears everywhere you are. You stumble around unaware that people are trying to kill you and you sit by and let them come to you. You scare us half to death and what do you expect? Of course we are going to give our lives to save you. "

" But I don't want you killed. " he replied steadily. " I finally have you returned to me and you go and try and kill yourself before I even realize that that it is you."

Sakura glared and turned her head away angrily. " I am not arguing with you. "

" Good because I have more important things to discuss with you. " He stood up and moved the edge of the bed and saw that she was watching him warily. He sat down beside her and gently took her chin in his hand. Her eyes flew wide in surprise and he could feel her pulse jump.

" You are more beautiful then I remember. " he murmured and watched her cheeks tinge with pink. " The years have not been kind to you. I can see all the pain and suffering in your eyes. What happened Sakura? Where were you? "

" You do not know? " she asked softly her eyes flaring with unforgotten pain.

" No. I have wanted to know every day that you were gone but no one could give me any answers. " he let her see his own pain and she sucked in a breath and her eyes looked confused.

" Tell me Sakura, " he stroked his hand down her cheek. " What happened? "

" I – " she began but they were interrupted when Kane burst into the room. " I am sorry Li. " he said in a gush. " You are needed immediately. Oswaine is waiting for you in your study to explain. "

Li sighed and leant his forehead against Sakura's gently. " You know you started this; when you named me king. " he smiled and turned to look at Kane. " I'll be there in a moment. " Kane bowed and left the room.

Li looked at Sakura who was looking at the door where Kane had left with a frown. He brushed the wing of her hair back behind her ear and smiled when her eyes darted to his. " I promise I won't be long. " he said. " Just be here when I come back. " and he leant forward and kissed her on the cheek before he left.

----------------------------------

" What is happening? " Li demanded when he walked into his study.

" Southern Shore. " Oswaine replied smoothing out the map on the desk. " Goro. "

" What? " Li demanded his eyes narrowing.

" Goro has been reported in the southern shore. And he has more than a few guards with him. "

" Bastard. " Li seethed. " I warned him of the consequences should he come back. "

" What are you orders? " Oswaine asked.

" I want a small enforcement to be ready to ride out with me first thing. I want you to stay here and guard Sakura. Nothing happens to her until I return. "

" Understood. I'll organize the preparations. " Oswaine bowed and swiftly left the room.

Li looked down at the map and studied the area around the southern shore. This time Goro was not going to be spared. They'd clashed like this before when Goro thought he could sneak into his territory and take what was his four years ago. The battle had been bloody by Li had been victorious and had told Goro that if he ever returned he would regret it.

He hurried up to his room to pack and prepare.

---------------------------------

_**Several Weeks Later**_

He arrived dusty, tired but wired for battle. His mount all but drooped beneath him and he reached forward and patted the horse's sweaty neck. The soft thunder of hooves carried through the night to Li and he knew his men had arrived behind him.

He had sent thirty men ahead of them. He had studied the maps of the area and knew what routes Goro would take without his reconnaissance sending him word. Goro was an idiot. He acted first and then thought about it later. Behind Li were another twenty men. His recon group had cleared that Goro had least half that amount.

Goro's small army was waiting on the other side of the river. Li would be waiting for him when he crossed the river and while Goro was busy; the rest of Li's men would sneak behind Goro and flank them before unleashing their attack.

A man emerged out of the darkness and bowed in the saddle. Wordlessly Li nudged his mount and followed him.

-----------------------------

The sun was no where to be seen but the sky was light and the horizon was pink. Li had managed three hours sleep and was no sitting on a new mount; his other was enjoying his feed, water, grooming and sleep.

They waited listening to the pre-dawn sounds. The water carried along never ceasing its flow over the smooth pebbles. A cluster of wrens burst out of the shrubs across from them and Li thought of Sakura waiting back at the castle for him.

The clinking of armor and bridles came to them from across the shore and Li straightened in the saddle. He looked to the men beside him and they nodded and signaled to their men. A horse stepped out of the shadows across the water and Goro was seated in the saddle. He saw Li and his men and froze, his mount shaking his head at the abrupt tug.

Li allowed a slow predatory smile curve his mouth.

---------------------------------

Swords clashed high and blood splattered across the ground. Men fell in agony and screams and roars of outrage tore the air apart. Horses reared and screamed their fear. The ground was churned and muddy as man pit against man to determine who would win.

Goro's tents crumpled and burnt in the distance as smoke drifted across the ground and through the air. Banner's billowed in the wind and floated through the sweat-soaked air as their banners broke and were set free.

Two men were engaged in a particular heated battle. Li slashed his sword at Goro and cut into his armor. Goro cursed and tried to see past the sweat in his eyes. They parried and slashed, shifted and stabbed. They had been at it for two days. Both were starting to feel their limits but still they pushed on.

Li parried a fake right and then charged in on the left. Goro was slowed by his heavier sword and Li sent Goro's sword to the ground. Li crouched and ran in low. He smashed his foot on Goro's instep and then brought his knee up to crunch into Goro's chin. He followed through with his fist and knocked the bastard out cold.

His men's cry of victory soared above the clouds and reached the boundaries of heaven.…

--------------------------------------

Li rounded the corner and reigned in his mount. The castle loomed up in front of him and a smile split his face. He was covered in dried blood, mud and was wary to the bone. His men were not far behind him but he couldn't wait. He kicked his mount and urged it towards the gates.

A cheer went up as soon as he was spotted and his men surrounded him as he got down from the saddle. Oswaine ran out from the barracks and into the courtyard. He looked him over and when he saw that he was fine, he clapped on the back and joined in the victory chant of the others.

Li smiled and let the stable boys take his mount. He walked through the crowd with Oswaine and made his way to the inner hall. They made their way up to his study and when they were alone; Li turned and looked at Oswaine.

" Where is she? "

" The lass is fine. " Oswaine smiled. " She is back at the hut in the forest. "

" What hut? " Li frowned. " There is no hut in the forest. "

" It used to be the hunting lodge back in the old days. " Oswaine replied smiling.

" But the hunting lodge was closed up. " Li replied still frowning. " The last I heard it was a dilapidated old shack that the forest was … " he trailed off as he saw the smile on Oswaine's face confirming his fears. " What in seven hells is she doing living there? " he demanded.

" You will have to ask the lass. " Oswaine replied still smiling.

" Don't wait for me. " Li replied over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

---------------------------------------

The old hunting lodge sat in amongst a cluster of trees and shrubbery. Vines crawled along the walls and window but smoke was steadily coming out of the chimney. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He pushed the door open and saw that it was swept clean and well taken care of.

But there was no one inside.

He stepped back out of the doorway and noticed footprints small enough to be Sakura's heading toward the river. He hefted the basket he carried and set off to the river with a smile on his lips.

------------------------

He could hear the rush of the river before he saw it. He rounded a corner and bushed branches out of his way still following the footsteps until he looked up and saw her. She was up to her waist in the water clad only in her shift with her wet hair trailing down her shoulders.

He sat the basket down on the ground and then bent to take his boots off. When they sat beside the basket he stepped into the water. He watched her cup water into her hand and lift it up to the sun where it fell out of her hands like sparkling diamonds back into the water.

He called her name smiling.

She turned startled and looked at him before recognition hit. He supposed he needed to shave and a change of clothes but all that failed in comparison to seeing her. She took a step forward and then noticed the blood stains all down the front of his shirt. He saw her eyes go wide, filled with horror and he rushed to her side to ease her.

" It's ok. I'm fine. " he smoothed her wet hair from her cheek and smiled down into her eyes. " I have missed you. " he grasped her around the waist and swung her around ignoring her startled shriek.

Her eyes were dazed when he set her down but she blinked and looked up at him once more. She lifted her hand to his face and gently touched the cut above his eye. He didn't even flinch as her touch was as light as a bird's wing. " You'll need that looked at. " she murmured and then lifted her gaze to meet his once more. " How long have you been back? "

" Just returned. " he smiled crookedly and cupped the back of her neck and leant his head down and rested his forehead against hers. " How are you? Should you be out here? "

" I'm fine." She pulled away from him and schrunched her nose. " You need a bath. "

Li chuckled and lifted the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. He tossed it away and then dove into the water. He came up gasping and shook his hair out of his eyes. He turned looking for Sakura and saw her behind him her eyes wide and staring at him. He felt a smirk tug at the corners of his mouth. He wiped water out of his eyes and then waded towards the shore where he saw the soap.

He scrubbed at his skin removing all the dirt and then started on his hair. He rinsed it twice and began again. He saw Sakura wade up to him and arched his brow in question. She shot him a haughty look in return and then took the soap from his hand and stepped behind him where she ran the soap down his back and rubbed all the dirt and sweat away.

He couldn't help the shudder that rippled down his back as her hand eased the tension out of his muscles. She rubbed the soap into his neck and cupped water in her hands to let it rain down his skin and wash away the suds. She ran her hands down his back and let them skim his sides and he felt his head tip back in bliss unconsciously.

She rinsed the last of the soap away and then stepped back her face heated with a stain of red. She gave the soap back and turned to wade in the water away from him. He watched her collect her clothes and throw them in the water. She pummeled them on the rocks and then used the lye soap to scrub them. When she was done she hung them on the branches of the nearest tree.

He waded to the shore and took a small knife out of his boot and walked back into the water. He soaped up his chin and used the small blade to remove the itchy beard he had acquired on his campaign. When his face was clean and smooth once more he returned to the shore were Sakura sat near the basket he had brought with him.

She watched him approach and there was a look in her gaze that he was unfamiliar with. He paused to let the water run from his body and then padded bare foot to the basket and sat down with a weary sigh beside her.

" It is good to be home. " he said as he turned and smiled at her. He indicated the basket beside them and nodded his head in indication. " Go on. Have a look. " He watched her hesitate her gaze flicking up to meet his before darting away. She reached for the lid of the basket and peered inside.

" If you eat all that you won't eat your dinner and no doubt your cook will be angry. " she said flicking the lid back down and looked unimpressed.

" I won't be eating it all. " Li replied with a wolfish smile. " You will be helping me. " he flicked the lid back open and pulled out plates and started piling up cold meats, bread and cheese.

" I'm not hungry. " Sakura replied steadily looking at the water.

" Then what are you hungry for? " he purred and her head whipped around her gaze wide, startled and pinning him on the spot.

" What kind of a question is that? " she demanded.

" Well you say you are not hungry for food so what do you crave instead? "

" Give me that. " she took the plate from him and glared at him.

He looked down at his own food to hide his grin and they sat and ate in silence as the water rushed by. He thought he heard her mutter "_stupid wolf'_ under her breath and he fought the urge to grin even harder.

" So did you defeat Goro? "

" Would I be this happy if I hadn't? " the wolfish smile was back and he saw the corner of her mouth twitch.

" No. You wouldn't be this smug if you had been defeated. " she replied and smiled.

" So how have you been? I spoke briefly to Oswaine when I arrived and he said that you were fine. How is the wound? "

" I have been fine. " she replied shooting him a look. " I am healing. "

" Good. Then I will cut straight to the chase. What on earth are you doing living in that dilapidated old shack? " he pinned her with a dark look and watched her shoulders stiffen and knew that any moment now her temper would flare.

He wasn't disappointed.

" What dilapidated old shack? " she demanded turning towards him with fire in her eyes.

" The same place you go to when you leave here. " he replied evenly.

" It is _not_ a dilapidated old shack. " she bit out. " I have been living there with Keno ever since I got here. "

Now it was his turn for his shoulders to stiffen and he narrowed his gaze at her. " You are living with Keno? "

" Yes. " she nodded her head angrily.

" And exactly how long have you been _living with Keno_? " he asked his voice taking on a edge.

" About four months. " Sakura replied frowning her displeasure at him.

He felt his eyes narrow and his fingers clenched into the ground. " Four months. You have been back that long? "

" Yes. It took us a while to try and flush out the traitor. As it were I spent all of my time trying to get Oswaine well. " she replied and then her eyes narrowed and she shot him a dark look. " But I don't understand why you are so put out about me living where I am and with Keno of all people. Have you forgotten that he helped us when you a wolf? "

" That was different. Keno was different. " he let his eyes drift to watch the water in thought.

Sakura tore the bread she was meant to be eating into crumbs and let them fall back on the plate also lost in thought. She opened her mouth to ask him why it bothered him so much that she was partially living with Keno when he spoke before her.

" I don't like it. " he said simply pinning her with his dark eyes. " I don't want you near him Sakura. He is dangerous. I want you up in the castle by my side. "

" You don't own me. " she snapped, her eyes like emerald fire. " You can't tell me what to do. "

" I can if it is best for you. " he replied his eyes daring her to contradict him.

" Well you know where you can go. " she said getting to her feet and walking to where her dress was drying. She slipped it over her and shot him a glare and marched off without a backward glance.

Li swore and shoved everything in to the basket and hurried after her calling her name. She ignored him and instead walked faster. He swore again as he tripped and almost fell. He caught up to her as she reached the hut and caught the door as she tried to slam it unsuccessfully in his face.

He set the basket on the floor as she whirled and shot daggers at him. " Get out. "

" No. " he bent and dug around in the basket until he found the clean shirt he had put in there and pulled it on over his head while Sakura bristled and hissed like a kitten.

" You have no claim on me Li. " Sakura snarled. " I will not have you tell me what I can and can't do. I don't bow down to you. "

He felt her words burn through him until his own temper escalated. He prowled across the floor to her until he towered over her. She raised her chin angrily and glared back at him. He snarled and backed her against the wall and then he put his hands on either side of her head. He leant down until he could meet her gaze and hold her trapped.

" I do claim you. You are mine and no others. " his voice was a dark growl and she hunched away from him her cheeks going pink. " You have belonged to me since the day we first met. I won't let anyone else have you. _You are mine_. "

" No. " she shook her head side to side and he smirked and backed away from her.

" I will arrange for a room to be prepared for you near mine. " He sat down at the small table and inspected his nails.

" You are the most arrogant, pig-headed man I have ever met. " Sakura seethed from where she was still clinging to the wall. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and she hoped her antagonist couldn't hear it.

" Perhaps, but you wore my ring for seven years and here you are once more. So what ever feelings may be on my side are equally on yours as well. " he flicked his eyes to hers and her face warmed and she was forced to look away.

Instead she walked to the small bookcase and removed a tin of healing salve and walked towards him. She opened the lid and dipped her finger into the gel and smoothed it over the cut near his eye. He flinched slightly and her gaze dipped down to meet his.

" Sorry. "

Li reached up and took her hand in his and smiled when her hand curled around his as she applied more of the healing agent. Her temper was always short lived when he deviled her. She just couldn't stay mad at him. Sooner or later she would talk to him again and it would be as if nothing had happened. It was one of the things he liked about her. She didn't hold grudges, at least not with him anyway. He watched her as she inspected his other scratches and injuries but wasn't too concerned.

He felt a yawn stretch his jaw and Sakura indicated with her chin that he should use her bed to sleep. He stood and smiled sleepily at her. He stepped back towards the small bed and tugged on her hand. Her eyes flared with an emotion that he hadn't seen before but she followed slowly behind him.

He sat down on the bed and then lay down never taking his eyes off hers. She followed him and curled up into his side and he tucked her gently against him. He yawned and felt sleep drag at him. She shifted next to him and then he heard her:

" I may put up with you but that doesn't mean I have to like you. "

He fell asleep mid-laugh.

---------------------------------------

Sakura woke up warm and contented. She felt better than she had in years and the source of that escalating emotion of joy was currently beside her and her head was cushioned on his chest rising and falling with each steady breath he took.

Underneath her hand she could feel his heart beating. She lifted her head slightly and saw that he was in fact, still asleep. Her fingers itched to trace his face and memorize it to memory. But she didn't want him to wake up and find her open and vulnerable in her emotional defenses.

The fact was that no matter how hard she tried she knew the truth. Li had to marry. And she _couldn't_ be his bride. She was not born of noble birth, she knew that much despite the fact that she didn't know whose blood flowed in her veins. Li wouldn't care about that fact but she would. He needed someone who understood his new land and its people and how the new alliances worked. She had been out of the field for far too long and knew she would only make a fool of herself should she try.

Besides she didn't know how he felt about her, but she knew how she felt about him. And if she let him know a hint of her affection for him, he would use it to his advantage and she saw no future for them.

In fact she was at a loss.

She didn't know where she was meant to fit in. She didn't fit in the modern world and she certainly didn't fit in here. She didn't even know what she was meant to do now. She had saved Oswaine and prevented Hektabah from killing Li but now what? Keno was as tight-lipped as a clam and refused to discuss what Allous had told him. She was torn. There she had missed Li with every aching breath she took and here she was with him and couldn't be with him.

She sighed and gently rolled away from Li and knew that he instantly came awake. The sky was dark but it wasn't late. He could catch the evening meal at the castle if he hurried. She could offer him dinner with her but she was certain that she had to steer whatever he felt for her in another direction.

It wouldn't be hard. He didn't love her like she loved him. What did he know of the emotion love anyway? His family had been murdered before he could fully understand the emotion and then living for eleven years as a wolf would have warped his way of thinking she was certain. He acted too much "wolfie" as she dubbed it in his everyday life. He was fiercely protective, fierce in battle, had the keen senses of one.

No he couldn't understand love like she knew. No one had taught him.

His dark, chocolate eyes were watching her steadily albeit a little sleepily. She knew those eyes could lighten and turn the colour of autumn when he was feeling strong emotions. They almost went black when he was angry. She knew him as well as any best friend could and wondered if it was the same with him.

They had certainly been through a lot together but still she had more dark secrets than he. He didn't know what Draven had done and even if someone had told him what had been done to the others it was all speculation on his part.

" What are you thinking? " Li asked gently.

" Why? " she murmured still lost in thought.

" You look sad, no, haunted. " he sat up and put his hand on her shoulder.

" You need to hurry if you don't want to miss the evening meal. " she replied dead-pan. She was still lost in the past and missed his frown and the look of concern in his dark eyes.

" I think I should stay here with you. " he replied.

" No. I am waiting for Keno. You need to report all that happened. A king needs to be with his people. "

" Maybe the king wants to be with you. "

" Li do you know what love is? " Sakura suddenly asked turning to him with sad, sorrowful eyes.

" L-Love? " Li stuttered, startled by the abrupt change in topic. It took him a moment to switch mental gears and tried to look into her eyes but the windows were closed. Her eyes were clear as glass and just as empty. " Of course I know what love is. "

" Hmmm…. " she turned away. " Maybe you do. But I don't think you really do. "

" Hey.. wait- " Li began but she stood and walked away from him

" You better go. " she murmured and moved the pot back over the flames of the small fire.

" Oswaine and Kane will be looking for you. "

" Sakura – " he stopped unsure. She didn't say anything so he picked up the basket and left. On the way back to the castle his mind was racing. He didn't understand this older and mature Sakura. She was an enigma. One moment she seemed just like the girl he used to know and then she changed and it was the sad woman who looked at him like she wanted something but he didn't know what it was and it made her sad.

--------------------------

Sakura was sitting deep in thought when the door opened and Keno walked in. He was drenched from his bath in the river which meant he had had a grueling day in the training field under Tori and Julian's watchful eyes. Ever since Oswaine had become ill he had left the training to the younger soldiers.

He met her gaze before he noticed the hot food waiting for him on the table. He sat down wearily and thanked her. Sakura watched him lift the spoon and eat the meaty strew and then he paused as if sensing her looking at him and raised his tired eyes to meet hers.

" I want an honest answer. " Sakura began quietly never taking her eyes off his. " I don't want no 'if's' or 'maybe's'. I want a simple yes or no. " she paused and let that statement sink in before she began again. " This business with Allendra and Li. Will it lead to another war? "

Keno froze and Sakura waited. She tried to read his eyes but they were dark and closed firmly to her. He set the spoon down and looked at her. " I can't tell you that. " he said softly.

" Damn it Keno! " Sakura jumped out of her chair and stood glaring down at him. " What kind of game are you playing?" she demanded. " What, it's ok for everyone around you to be honest, but you can't? " she growled. " You tricked me into coming back with you to stop Li from being killed and then you tell me that is all my fault for all the unease and anger rising in the villages and towns because they feel they can't be loyal to their king and still have their beliefs with Allous. And all because Li blamed Allendra for not being able to tell her that Hektabah sent me away? "

" I can't tell you Sakura. " Keno shot back heatedly.

" Why? Because you hate me? " she demanded glaring at him. " I know how you feel about me. You blame me for everything bad that has _'supposedly'_ happened to you but you know what Keno? I think you are full of bull. " she saw his eyes narrow dangerously but she didn't care. She was angry.

" I never made you leave the farm. I never physically shoved you down the path. You did that Keno. Not me. I'm starting to think that this is all some sick game you are playing. What better way to get back at me than to bring me back and then use me till you have no more use for me and all the while I sit back and wonder what the hell I am doing here. I had no life in the future and I have no life here. " she yelled pointing her finger at him accusingly.

" And all the while you keep leading me along this path and expect me to follow you blindly? Well it is no longer good enough Keno. You are going to have to give me a little bit more or otherwise I'll take matters into my own hands. "

" Oh? And what can you do? " Keno asked standing up and towering over her. " What can you do all by yourself? " he asked coldly.

" What happened to you? " Sakura whispered. " You used to be so gentle and kind and now you are a monster. I used to like you. I gave my first kiss to you and I always smiled back fondly as the years went by and I remembered. Now I can't stand to near you. " she walked around the table and walked past him to the door.

" Oh as to what I can do? " she said over her shoulder. " Just watch me. I'm cut outside the cloth Keno. I can do anything. " and with that she slammed the door behind her and the room was silent once more.

------------------------------

The study was filled with light. There were big windows that revealed the lush gardens and the mountains in the distance. In front of the window was a big wooden desk that had belonged to his father and had surprisingly survived the siege and his family's murder. He had important correspondence that needed to be attended to but he sat back in his chair and stared out the window.

There was a knock on the door and Oswaine walked in. He closed the door and walked towards him. Li kept his gaze out the window. He watched the clouds roll by and wished he could be like the clouds and just drift around not caring where he went.

" Syaoran. " Oswaine began making Li whip around in his seat. Oswaine _never _called him his real name unless something was important or was wrong. " I have something I want to discuss with you. "

" What is it? " Li asked. " Are you all right? " he asked concern creeping into his tone and making the older man smile.

" I am fine. The lass saw to that. No I am here about somethin' that I have been thinkin' about since I was ill ye ken. " Oswaine sat down and looked Li in the eye. " I want to resign my position and promote Kane to it. "

Li felt his jaw drop and mentally shook himself and tried to look like the news hadn't surprised him. He cleared his throat and managed: " I see. "

" I am not lettin' my pride get in the way of this ye ken. I can't go into battle as I'm getting slow. I will either end up dead in some ditch or I'll have to remain behind and that is not what I want fer myself. " Oswaine looked down at his hands and Li realized that this was hard for him.

" Syaoran I want to be here when ye have little ones. I want to see the future carried on before I die. " he smiled when he saw that Li's jaw had fallen open and the look on his face looked like he had just been stunned with the blunt side of a sword.

" So it is settled. I will tell Kane of his new position and then I will move out of my apartments so Kane can have them. I hope ye will let me stay around so I can still talk to ye and the lass when it takes me to? " it was a question and Li shook himself to get his mind into gear.

" Oswaine you are welcome here any time, any day of the week. You don't have to move out of your rooms. Those have been yours for as long as I can remember. But if you feel you can't stay there then I will give you land and staff to take care of you. It is the least I can do for a valued friend and family member. " he stood up and held out his hand to a stunned Oswaine.

Oswaine stood and took his hand and the two shook hands smiling. " Weel now that ye have mentioned it, I have had my eye on that little piece of land near the edge of the forest on the southern quarter. I could have a lovely little house there and maybe one of Layla's comely wenches to keep me happy fer the rest of my days. " Oswaine chuckled.

" Consider it done. I will have the grant drawn up this afternoon. " Li replied smiling as he sat back down.

" Och lad! " Oswaine's eyes had almost popped out of his face and Li smiled behind his linked hands in front of his chin. " I was only jestin'!! "

" No matter. It is yours now. " Li chuckled as Oswaine fell into his chair and looked pale.

" Yer a devil. " Oswaine muttered closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

" So they say. " Li chuckled and slid the decanter across the table. " Drink that. It will bring some colour back to your face. "

Oswaine pulled the lid out of the top ad sniffed the contents. He sighed in pleasure and then looked about guiltily. " Don't tell the lass. " and he tipped the bottle and sighed when the liquid smoothed down his throat.

" I guess by saying 'lass' you mean Sakura? " Li arched his brow and Oswaine nodded sitting the bottle back on the table.

" She would scold me and devil me if she knew I had that. Says its not good fer me. Hah! Ye give me one Scotsman who wasn't weaned on spirits. " he sobered and then pinned Li with a look that Li knew from early on meant trouble. " So what is happening with ye and the lass? "

" What? " Li balked and shifted uncomfortably.

" I mean when am I going to be hearin' wedding banns? " he demanded.

" _Wha -?!!_ " Li spluttered.

" It is obvious that ye love the lass and she ye but when in Allous's good name are ye going stop beatin' around the mulberry bush and make her yer own? " he demanded.

" It is complicated. " Li stuttered going red.

" How _complicated_ can it be? " Oswaine demanded relentlessly.

" You'd be surprised. " Li muttered darkly shooting Oswaine a narrow look.

" So tell me. " Oswaine sat back and stretched his legs out in front of him. " What is wrong? "

Li weighed his options up and shot Oswaine a sideways look out of the corner of his eye. He looked like he wasn't going anywhere until he had answers. Li mentally sighed but then a thought struck him. Maybe Oswaine could help him. He might be able to see what he was missing. Sakura obviously was attracted to him by the way she reacted every time he was near her but she kept herself closed off to him.

" Fine but this is strictly between you and me. " Li shot him a warning look and Oswaine held his hands up placatingly. Li blew his bangs out of his eyes and wondered how to begin. " When ever I am around her my heart feels like it is going to explode out of my chest. I want to protect her and keep her from harm.

" But when I get close to her she backs away. She used to be so open with me and I could always read her but now she keeps herself closed off from me and I don't know what she is thinking or feeling. There are times when I feel she is drawn to me like it used to be with us but then that damn shutter comes down and she turns from me.

" I mean what am I to think? " he demanded suddenly angry. " She comes back after seven years and I find that she is still wearing the promise ring I gave her years ago. Why would she come back if she didn't care for me? "

" Li stop. " Oswaine commanded quietly and Li cut him an expressionless look. " Have ye tried to talk to the lass? Have ye thought about askin' her what is wrong? No of course not. " he rolled his eyes heaven-ward. " Ye are daft lad. "

" What am I to do?" Li demanded thumping his fist of the table. " I can barely be beside her without wanting to fall to my knees and babbling like the love-struck fool that I am. "

" Talk. To. Her. " Oswaine bit out. " How on earth do ye expect to find out what is wrong if you have no idea? Go, do it now before something comes up and ye have to gallop off some place. "

" Thank you. " Li smiled. " Is there anything else you want before I go? "

" No. Go before ye find my boot up yer butt. " Oswaine laughed.

Li smiled before he stood up and walked towards the door. He looked back at Oswaine sitting in the chair with the sun light streaming through the window and committed it to memory. He let the door close behind him and then went in search of Sakura.

And this time he didn't care how many rounds they had to go, he was going to get answers.

TBC

Sorry it took me so long to upload. Please review and let me know what you think. To those that commented – I do not take this story from Tsubasa Manga. I have never read manga so any similarities that you find, it is purely coincidental.

This is all my own work. And it is copy righted to me.


	31. Don’t Look At Me That Way

Chapter 31 – Don't Look At Me That Way

**Time & Again – The King of Fukkatsu**

'_When did I start to think of you more than just a friend?'_

He found her sitting in the garden with the sun almost gone from the sky. She was sitting on a small stone bench with the large pond before her. He watched as she threw bread crumbs into the rippling water and saw the small brown ducks paddle over and pluck the bread into their beaks before quickly swimming off once more.

The fading sun bathed her in pink and gold and he took a deep breath before he approached her. She turned her head and looked at him sadly as she heard his boots crunch on the pebbles that surrounded the edge of the garden. He met her gaze before she turned her head away and threw more crumbs into the water.

" Cook said you were out here. Keno didn't know where you were. " he sat down beside her and leant forward, his arms braced on his knees to better study her face. He noted that she appeared to be deeply troubled. He watched her face darken at the mention of Keno's name and felt his back tense. " What did he do? " he demanded, almost snarling. " Did he hurt you? "

" Keno is a fool. " she snapped shooting his a angry look. " I'd like nothing better than to pummel him into the ground and then bury him alive and wait for the tide to come in. " she forced herself to take a deep breath. " But don't worry. He didn't hurt me. "

" Then what happened? " he asked with a dark scowl still in place. The thought of anyone hurting her raised his hackles.

" We fought. That is all that there is to it. " Sakura replied in a tight, clipped voice. Li forced his hackles down and remembered why he was there.

" Listen I want to talk to you. " Li began and she turned and looked at him curiously.

" About what? "

" Many things. " Li replied not looking away. " But most of all I would know what it is that makes you shy away from me. "

Sakura jerked, looking away least he see her expression. She knew that there would come a time when he would want to know what had changed but she was still not prepared for it. She swallowed the lump in her throat and wondered what she could tell him and not give her real secret away.

" What do you mean? " she managed to choke out throwing out more bread to the squabbling ducks.

" You know what I mean. " Li clasped his hands between his knees as; he too, watched the animals. " You were always honest and open with me but now there is this shutter that comes down and hides you from me. You retreat into a place I cannot see and you act differently towards me. You're reserved in my presence like you are afraid to draw my attention to you.

" I would know if I have offended you in some way, " he murmured watching the fading light reflect on the water. " So that I may correct it. " he turned to face her and saw that she was looking at him with a startled look. " I do not want this rift between us Sakura. You are my best friend and I cherish you dearly. "

" You have not offended me Li. " Sakura swallowed and darted a quick look at his face. It was troubled and… hurt.

" And that is another thing. " Li straightened and shifted so he was sitting towards her slightly.

" Why do you no longer call me 'Syaoran'? "

" Well that is easy. " Sakura choked out with a small laugh. " Because you are the king and it's not favored that one, common as I am, do so. Surely you know that? "

" Oh please. "he waved the answer away displeased. " What is the real reason? "

" That is the real reason. " Sakura shot back.

" Liar. " Li accused softly and without heat.

" That is all you will get from me. " Sakura dusted her hands of the breadcrumbs and raised her arms high above her head in a stretch. Once the kinks were gone she turned to look at him and arched her brow. " Anything else? " she questioned.

" Yes. " he replied quietly. " There is something that I have often wondered about when I couldn't sleep and I wondered where you were over the years. " Amber locked onto and pinned emerald. " After I saved you from Draven, " he saw her flinch like she had been slapped and he hurried on. " you disappeared and still, to this day, I wonder where on earth you went and why? "

" Ask me anything else but not that. " Sakura managed though she felt as if she was being strangled by the pressure in her throat. Her heart seemed to be permanently lodged in her throat. She wanted more than anything to run away and not have this conversation but she knew that it would be cowardly on her part if that was what she did. Li deserved to know.

" This is what I want to know. Because after you disappeared you appeared as if summoned to my side by magic and helped me defeat my antagonist and my family's murderer. All in the span of such a short time you met the acquaintance of a whore, the priestesses of Clemel and ended up with a jewel that I had stolen from Draven beforehand and had thought that I had buried very well in the middle of a forest. "

" What? " Sakura jerked distracted. " You stole the Star Ruby from Draven? "

" Yes. " Li nodded solemnly. " It was the only thing I could do in that…. form .It satisfied me at the time. "

" Huh. " Sakura murmured lost in thought.

" But now I would know what happened. " Li's gentle and calm but determined voice brought her back to the present and she felt the familiar chill of fear settle into her soul.

" Li – " she could hear the plea in her voice and the fear and felt his hand take hers and hold it gently. She looked up into his calm eyes and she knew that expression would change when-if- she told him.

" Trust me. " was all he said.

Sakura pulled her hand out of his and jumped to her feet and stood at the edge of the water. The ducks were long gone and the sky was lit by a small slither of pink. Twilight was upon them and darkness soon after. She wrapped her arms around her and opened the lid on the nightmare of the past.

"…. Draven was in every sense of the word, a monster. " her voice was hollow and cold. " The things he did to me and the others around me are testament to it. You would have seen for yourself the damage that was inflicted on the bodies.

" We called the fortress the pretty poison, for their was no escape. Once you fell into it you drowned. There was so much pain and suffering in that place. That day that we discovered that you were betrayed is one of the clearest within my memories.

" Draven took me and held me away from all the others. For some strange reason Draven kept me for himself. He was fascinated by me. No other was allowed to touch me and he killed the ones that did. …" she shuddered but pushed on.

" The first time he took me by force was in front of all his men. He pinned me to a table with a small Tanto knife in my hand so that I couldn't defend myself and ripped my clothes from me before he raped me. Afterwards one of the girls who weren't broken took care of me. I would have a small scar but the scars inside would be the worse she said to me.

" For the first week he kept me locked inside the room where he would let me starve before he came to visit me. He would stay for hours at a time trying to talk to me. He wanted to know everything about me. I kept my silence and refused to acknowledge him. So in a sudden fury he would pin me to the bed by my neck and swear and curse me as he would punch and bite me until he drew blood. When I was covered in bruises he would take me, forcing himself into me over and again. That week I cried a million useless tears.

" There is this one girl that I do remember, " She kept her back to him as the sun sank beneath the horizon and her voice was devoid of all emotion. " We all thought that she was broken. But one night there were a group of Draven's men who had hit the ale and spirits too hard and they were mean and feeling frisky. They tried to force her and she suddenly came alive and fought viciously to stop them. She slapped one soldier's faces and he roared with drunken rage.

" He slammed her into the table and pinned her arm out beside her. Before any of us could scream or turn away, he drew his blade and cut her arm off. Her scream had no affect on any of us for we had all screamed similar numerous times before. Blood squirted across the table and it looked like someone had knocked over a goblet of wine. It ran across the grain of the wood and spilled over the side of the table onto the floor.

" They all rutted her while her blood continued to pump out of her. She died while the one who had cut her arm off was mounting her. He grew enraged once more and slammed her head into the table's surface again and again until her brain oozed out. He walked away from her desecrated body and I watched while the rats came out from the shadows and started sniffing at the remains…. " She let her voice trail away and looked at Li over her shoulder. Her face was bathed in the final glow of the sunset and her eyes glowed with a dull voidless emotion.

The stars appeared one by one and the sky deepened from blue to black. Night birds called to one another but then the garden fell silent and her words, though softly spoken, could be heard.

" ….Draven took everything from me. He gave me no choice. When you came and killed him I was set free. But then that healer, that horrible woman told me that I was… " she swallowed trying to dislodge the lump in her throat and turned to meet Li's pale face in the weak moonlight. He looked like a ghost but it was his eyes she couldn't meet.

"… The reason I ran when you rescued me was … It seemed that Draven got the last laugh. I was carrying his child. " She heard the strangled gasp from behind her and closed her eyes wishing she could be anywhere but where she was and then she felt Li's hand on her arm and it bit painfully as he spun her around.

" What did you say?!! " he demanded.

" You heard me. " she replied as calmly as she could.

" Why the hell didn't you tell me?!! " he demanded his eyes dark and furious.

" What difference would it have made? " she choked out hysterically. " What the hell could you have done? "

" I could have been there for you. I would have looked after you. " he snarled. She guessed subconsciously that his anger wasn't directed at her but was acting out of shock. Regardless it didn't matter if he stormed and raged- she was numb inside and out.

" How? " she asked. " How could you have looked after one small, beaten and battered girl when we were in the midst of war and you could have been killed? "

" What happened? " he demanded never letting her arm go. " You ran away carrying a child and when you returned – "

" I got rid of it. " Sakura cut in flatly. She felt him jerk in shock and then he became still.

" I found a healer that would help me abort it. It was in the small village near where you found me. I couldn't go very far in the state that I was in and the woman warned me that I might die if I went through with it.

" I told her I didn't care that I refused to carry that demon-spawn inside of me. I was going to have the last laugh. Draven's legacy was not going to continue on in this world. I purged it from my blood and in doing so almost died. The woman called on the Acolytes from Clemel and they came and took me in and tried to heal me. … " she let the rest of the story flow out of her and when she was done she felt drained.

" And now you know the truth. " she said quietly into the still night.

Beside her Li was very still. She could feel his eyes staring at her and as every moment went past she grew more and more agitated. Eventually when he still said nothing she rounded on him viciously.

" What? " she snapped daring him to speak. " Haven't you got anything to say? Or can't you stand to be near me now that you know the truth? Well you can go – " she stopped mid tirade as Li stepped forward and tugged her into his arms.

" Stop Sakura. Just stop. " he muttered into her hair as he rested his cheek on top of her head. " You do neither of us any good by saying such things. "

" I don't want your pity. " she snarled. " Or your sympathy. "

" Then you don't have them. " Li pulled back and looked into her wary gaze. " But you do have my remorse that I didn't stop you that morning before you found out that my men had betrayed me and you were taken." he said softly and folded her into his arms once more. " But the most important thing now is that you have me. " he whispered.

She stood stiffly in his arms her mind racing. He was meant to turn away from her is disgust. He was meant to give her pity so she could rage at him and give her an excuse not to talk to him but this she had not expected. This she didn't know how to handle.

" At least now I know why you are so distant with me and the others. " he murmured offhandedly.

" What? " Sakura stiffened in his arms and pulled back from him frowning.

" After everything that has happened I understand now why you are so distant with me and the others. " he said his eyes warm and dark brown. " But know that I will never hurt you Sakura. I have always promised to look after you. I – " he stopped when Sakura held up her hand to silence him.

Her body was vibrating with anger and she finally let it make its presence known as her eyes flashed and sparked. Li looked surprised and then confused as she snarled at him.

" What the hell do you mean by saying that? " she demanded. " That I use that as an excuse to keep myself emotionally detached from everyone. Like I am something broken? "

" No I – "

" Let me tell you something Li. " she jerked her chin up and glared at him. " I decided a long time ago that I could let what Draven did to me break me or I could accept it and move on. I chose the latter. And you, you idiot, think back to the time after we defeated Jacousta; did I look emotionally detached then? " she knew steam was coming out her ears and Li stepped back and raised his hands placatingly.

" Well no but you are good at hiding things so – "

" Idiot! " Sakura snapped eyes flashing dark green. " I have my reasons for being who I am now. Have you even considered how I might be feeling? Do you have any idea what it is like to not know where you fit in? " and to her horror she felt tears well up. " I don't know where I belong anymore, " she cried. " I didn't fit in there and I certainly don't fit in here. " she dashed the tears away angrily.

" That's not true- " Li began but she turned away in a flurry of skirts.

" I have nothing further to discuss with you your majesty. Goodnight. " and she marched off into the night despite the fact that he called out her name and begged her to stop.

* * *

" …Now when your opponent comes at you like this…. " Kane trailed off as Li stormed into the room and picked up one of the swords lining against the stone wall. He pointed it at one of the soldiers-in-training and snarled: " Fight me. "

" What the hell..?! " Kane looked beside him to Oswaine and back again as the clang of metal rang through the air. Li yelled in rage and used it to fuel his fighting strength. The men tried to hold their own against him but they were quickly overpowered. One after another of the soldiers backed away battered and bruised. In the shadows Keno leant against the stonework with his arms crossed and watched with a smirk.

" Fight me! Fight! " Li challenged.

" Li stop. " Kane yelled and then looked at Oswaine. " What the hell is wrong with him? He's beating up your regiment!! "

" Don't look at me lad. " Oswaine shrugged. " It's not my regiment anymore remember? They are in yer hands and ye must look after them aye. " he said sagely.

" Oh great. " Kane rolled his eyes heaven-ward and ran forward. Li went to deal a painful blow, the boy cowering on the ground before him when Kane stepped in between them and Li halted mid-swing,

" Li stop. " Kane commanded.

" Step aside Kane. " Li snarled.

" No. This is Os – my – training field and you have already thrashed more than half of them. Who will I work if they are unable? "

" They need to learn what it is like to fight a seasoned warrior. "

" True but not now. " Kane replied firmly. " You may be king but this is my training ground. My rules apply here not yours. Lower your sword and cool off. " Kane kept Li's gaze and arched a brow at him.

The tension swelled and the solders-in-training remained frozen where they stood beaten and bloody and watched the stand-off between king and second in command. Kane's eyes narrowed and Li sighed and all the fight went out of him. He lowered the sword and bowed to the men he had fought.

He handed the blade over to Kane and walked out of the room. Kane felt the tension go out of his shoulders and sighed in relief. Oswaine clapped him on the back. " Go see to him. " he muttered before he stepped into the fray and his voice carried through the halls as Kane practically ran down the halls. "…Now that you have had a taste of the best ye aren't so cocky eh? …"

Kane found him in the library pacing back and forth like a wild animal. Li heard him come in and ordered him to get out. Kane ignored him and sat down in one of the chairs watching his lord pace back and forth.

" What happened? " he asked calmly.

" What does it matter? " Li snarled. " It won't help any. "

" Try me. " Kane crossed his legs and waited looking at his nails while he waited.

Li ran his hand through his hair messing it up even more. His amber eyes were dark with worry and almost faded anger. " I had a fight with Sakura. "

" Oh? " Kane drawled.

" I mean what is the point of trying to talk to her when everything blows up in my face and now she won't even talk to me. " he paced to one end of the window and then back again. " She told me what happened to her when – " he slowed and his gaze turned inwards and far away.

He looked pained and Kane sat up straighter in his chair and wondered what had happened. Li eventually blinked and looked at Kane. " I was trying to tell her that I loved her and that I wanted to be with her forever but damn it all to hell, somehow it all went horribly wrong!! "

" Well now that is interesting. " Kane drawled.

" I wish you would take things more seriously. " Li snapped snarling. " I don't know what to do. I'm completely out of my depth with this one. "

" Tell me what happened. "

Li sucked in a breath and walked to where another chair waited. He slouched in it and told him everything. He omitted what Sakura had told him in secret for he respected her too much to reveal what Draven did to her. He finished on a sigh and waited while Kane thought about it.

" Let me talk to her. " Kane finally said and then smiled. " I'll get back to you. " and he got up and left.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

Sakura was pulling out weeds in the herb garden when a shadow blotted out the sun above her. She looked up above her and saw Kane standing next to her. She dusted her hands and smiled a welcome.

" Good morning Kane. What are up to this morning? "

" Do you have a minute? I need to speak to you. "

" Sure what's wrong? " Sakura asked slightly surprised that Kane had sought her out.

" I kind of need some advice. " he squatted down beside her and smiled sheepishly.

" Sure. What can I help you with? "

" I'm need some advice about this girl that I wish to court. "

Sakura felt her jaw drop and mentally shook her head. This was the last thing that she had expected of him. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and tried again.

" I wish I could say that I am not surprised but who is the lucky girl? "

" I can't tell you. " he smiled roguishly. " But do you think that perhaps you could give me some ideas on how I can woo her? "

" Well what is she like? " Sakura cocked her head to the side curiously.

" Well she is kind and gentle but stubborn. " he smiled. " There is a core of strength in her that amazes me. "

" What does she like? "

" Like? " the smile slipped a little on his face and Sakura giggled.

" Yes what does she like to do in her spare time? " Sakura smiled.

" Umm well. " he actually looked baffled and Sakura arched her brow.

" You want to court her but you don't know what she likes? " her voice was incredulous.

" Well I see her in her gardens. Ah, " he scratched his head and thought. " She is adventurous. Geez can't you help me here a little? " he begged. " What do you like? "

" What do I like? " Sakura repeated confused.

" Yes. "

Sakura paused then thought about it. What did she like most? After a moment she met Kane's gaze. " I like listening to music. I often wish I had the time to just sit and enjoy a slow melody. When I was away I had a little cottage that was by the sea. Everyday I would stand on the cliffs and watch the waves below. I like exploring and finding new places and learning about them. But I can't see how this will help you. If you want to court her take her to the markets and buy her something pretty. What will happen will. " She finished with a small smile.

Kane's smile grew and grew and then she narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. " Why do I get the feeling that this visit wasn't about all that you were telling me? "

" What do you mean? " Kane tried to look innocent but failed miserably.

" Whatever, " Sakura waved her hand dismissing him. " Go and do your courting. I have things to do. " she smiled as he said goodbye to her and watched him walk away.

" This day is already getting weirder and weirder. " she muttered and went back to her work shaking her head.

* * *

_**Later On…**_

Li was sitting in his study with a pile of correspondence beside him. His secretary stood beside him taking the documents he signed and placing new documents in front of him. His secretary jumped and dropped all the signed documents when the doors suddenly burst open and Kane marched in. Li arched his brow at the foolish grin that was on Kane's face.

" What have you done now? " Li asked signing his name once more and trying not smile at his secretary's mutterings as he bent and picked up all the paper he had dropped.

" I just got you the information you need! No need to thank me I know I am great. "

Li paused and looked up and arched his brow in question.

Kane sighed and shot him a meaningful look. " The _information_. " he wiggled his brows and Li lowered his quill and narrowed his eyes.

Kane shot the secretary a look and then arched his brow at Li. Li dismissed him with a wave and waited until the door closed and they were alone. " Now what on earth are you talking about? " Li asked calmly.

" I just got you the means for you to start courting Sakura. " Kane smiled broadly and watched Li's face turn slightly red.

" W-What? "

" I found out what she likes and now all you have you to do is use it. I have opened a doorway for you to woo her and if you can do it successfully then my lady will be your lady love. " he smiled foolishly and dropped down into the chair across from him.

" Have you been drinking? " Li asked coolly, his face aflame.

" No." Kane replied still smiling. " Just nice to know I am helping the monarch and all that hullabaloo. " he waved his hand imperiously.

" And what pray tell am I supposed to do with all this information you have gathered? "

" Use it to woo Sakura. Sweep her off her feet and she will be too busy being wined and dined that she won't be able to fight with you. Genius isn't it? I came up with the plan myself. "

" If it works I will give you a medal. " Li replied dead pan and sat back in his chair. " Tell me what you know. "

* * *

_**The Very Next Day**_

The small dock-side alley was bustling with people. Carts rattled passed filled with goods to be shipped out of the next tide. Sailors yelled back and forth to one another as gulls called high above as they sailed the air. Merchants called their wares and men plied with ale stumbled about.

A figure dressed in a dark cloak slunk through the shadows and moved with stealth through the alleyways. He pulled his hood down closer around his face and reached for the door knob on the little shop's door. The bell rang as the door opened and he looked around noticing the other customers in the store.

He walked to the furthest wall of the shop and looked at the items on display. Within moments a shadow stepped up beside him and he looked sharply to his left and met Layla's smile. " How can I help you? " she inquired smiling serenely.

" I need your help. " Li replied softly lifting the hood so she could see the shadows around his face.

Layla's eyes widened slightly and then relaxed; she continued to smile with all professional charm. " Let me show you to the back room. " she murmured and indicated that he should walk in front of her. They walked through a door way into a smaller room and Layla closed the door softly behind them. She turned around and arched her brow in question.

" It's not what you think. " Li began removing the hood.

" You don't know what I am thinking. " she replied smiling.

" The smile says it all. " Li replied frowning darkly at her.

" Well I have heard about you are Sakura. " she shrugged her shoulder off-handedly. " I do not blame you should you need to hire one of my girls to help relieve – "

" Enough. " Li's face was glowing going red and Layla's smile widened. " I'm here because I need something for Sakura. " he told her what he needed and he watched Layla's smile grow wider and brighter.

" Well now. " Layla purred. " Give me a moment to close up and everything that you want I will find. " she slipped out of the room and was gone no more than a few minutes before she returned. Li stepped out reaching for his hood but he paused noticing that Layla had drawn all the blinds. Together they walked through her shop and searched for what they needed.

After a few minutes Layla frowned and tapped her lips with her finger in thought. "Hmm… this will not do. " she murmured. " I think I'm going to have to dig a bit deeper. Follow me. " she said over her shoulder and led him to a back room where chests and packages awaited.

" These came in last night. I haven't had a chance to go through them yet but I have a feeling that we might find something… ah - here we go. " she purred as she lifted the lid to a intricately carved wooden chest and lifted the lid. " Is this to your liking? " she asked and swung around, the miles of silk swirling around and settling in front of her.

Li looked at the beautiful creation in front of him and felt himself smiling. " Yes. It will do. "

* * *

Sakura sat in front of the small kitchen fire and stared into the flames. Keno wasn't around again and she felt haunted by the memories of the past. She ran her hands up and down her arms and tried to rid herself of the loneliness that seemed to want to engulf her.

She felt tears well up and she bent her head back to stop them. She gasped when someone knocked on the door. She got to her feet and walked to the door. She opened it cautiously and peered up into a hooded figure's face. Sakura stifled a shriek and jumped back trying to close the door.

The hood pushed back hastily and Layla's bright hair flared to fire in the firelight as she stepped inside. " Sakura it is me. " she placed the package down on the table and hurried to her side. She folded the smaller woman in her arms and hugged her tightly. " There now. T'is only me. "

" Layla you frightened me. What are you doing stalking around in the middle in the night? "

" I cannot tell you but I need you to trust me. " she smiled and glided to the ewer on the table and filled it with water. " But first I need you to undress and wash; quickly now. " she beckoned when Sakura simply stared at her.

" Layla what is this all about? " Sakura looked at the parcel on the table and then back at Layla.

" I promised I wouldn't tell you. Just trust me. Please. " Layla begged tugging at the strings that held her dress together. She nudged Sakura towards the ewer and motioned her to hurry. Sakura walked forward stiffly; worried and confused and placed her hand on the sponge floating in the water and paused. " Layla I – " she broke off as she glanced over her shoulder and noticed the garment that Layla was busy pulling out of the parcel.

" Ooh you spoil sport! " Layla chided as she draped the dress on the bed. " You weren't meant to look yet. " she pouted but her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Wha -? " Sakura choked and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

" Wash and you will see. " Layla smiled and turned back to prepare everything that she would need to make her friend stunning.

Sakura washed and turned to face Layla as she held out silk stockings. She took them and went to the chair where she sat and rolled them slowly up her legs. Layla handed her the rest of her undergarments and then held out the dress.

The colour of the dress was a soft cream white but when it hit the light it hinted at a touch of gold. The laces on the front and at the back where both a bright emerald green. The underskirt was the same green and would peek out when she walked or moved. A small corset of flowers sat at the bottom of the laces on the back and from that, rained down a train that would flow out behind her. From those delicate flowers were finely stitched vines studded with unfurled flower buds that would cup around her hips.

" It is beautiful. " Sakura whispered and ran her hands down the full skirt.

" Hurry. " Layla chided. " Otherwise we will be late. " she helped Sakura step into the gown and then tugged at the laces before she tied them tightly. She ran a brush through her hair and dressed it up with gems that sparkled in the light. She darkened her eyes with kohl and painted a soft red on her lips.

" Come. " Layla placed a dark cloak around Sakura's shoulder and pulled the hood down low. She opened the door and looked back over her shoulder. " Follow me. "

* * *

Layla led them through the dark twilight. She took them through the forest and to a part of the grounds that Sakura did not recognize. They walked to a high stone wall and Sakura watched curiously as Layla felt along the wall until a small click broke the quietness around them. A door opened and Layla shoved her through it hastily. The door closed shutting them within solid darkness and Sakura choked on terror as she could see nothing, only smell and hear what was around them. Layla took her hand and led her forward. Within seconds they could see the glow of candles. They stepped into a small corridor that led down to a stone door that had two pillar sconces with candles burning brightly on either side.

Layla stepped forward and took the cloak from Sakura's shoulders and stepped back and smiled softly. " From here you must walk through those doors. You won't be alone for long. "

" Layla what is happening? " Sakura whirled around pleadingly, her skirts swirling around her.

" Go through the doors. " she repeated and turned around and disappeared.

Sakura listened to the sounds around her and felt her heart pounding away within her chest. The passage that they had just come from was silent and still. Behind her the doors beckoned and the candles burned bright. She panted heavily and slowly turned around to stare at the huge stone doors. They were simple in design. Dark grey in colour with gold ring handles. She stepped gingerly towards them and paused as the candle's flared beside her.

She put her weight against the door and they swung open. She stepped forward and saw that she was in another dark corridor. She walked forward slowly and then blinked when she stepped into sudden light. She looked up and gasped at the moon that shone bright above her surrounded by a coronation of stars.

A shadow in the darkness moved inside a dimly lit bagoda and caught her attention. She stepped back automatically, back into the shadows and saw the shadow take form as Li stepped down the stairs into the moonlight and stared straight at her.

" Sakura? " his voice called across to her softly and she found herself stepping forward into the moonlight. The soft light made her blink and when her eyes adjusted she raised her head and looked up at him to where he stood.

* * *

He'd thought he had heard the doors to the secret garden creak open but his heart was racing so fast he could have been mistaken. He'd seen a flash of white out of his peripheral and had turned only to see it disappear into the night. So he had swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke the name he cherished deep inside his heart.

Li watched the silk layers of her skirt come into the light first. He saw the flash of gold as it shimmered like water in the light followed by the rest of the beautiful creation Layla had shown him earlier. Something sparkled in her hair and when she lifted her face and let her eyes meet his across the small space that separated them, he actually felt his knees go weak.

He swallowed, his mouth dry, and held out his hand to her. " Come." Was all he could say.

* * *

Sakura stepped forward and walked slowly towards him. There was something dark and compelling in the air around them. It wrapped around her and wove its spell, sinking deep into her blood. Her hand raised of its own violation and was engulfed in his warm, rough hand.

He drew her to him never taking his eyes from hers and she forgot how to breathe. Her heart started fluttering in her chest and she fought to quell it. He led her up the small stairs into the dark bagoda and stopped where her skirts brushed over his boots.

Li could feel her pulse beating as fast as his own where his fingers wrapped around her small wrist. She never looked away and he allowed a small crooked smile to play at the corner of his mouth as he reached behind him and picked up the rose Layla had given him.

He held it out to her and he watched her blink and then look down between them where he held the single white rose out to her. Her eyes widened slightly and then flicked up to his filled with questions, but she reached up with her other hand and took it from him.

" My lady. " he stepped back, still holding her hand, and bowed low. His eyes were serious when he looked back up at her.

She dipped into a low curtsey and lowered her head in greeting. She rose gracefully and allowed a small smile to play in the corner of her mouth. " My lord. " he could see the questions forming and before she could speak he raised his hand and forestalled her.

" Listen my lady. " Li said. " Do you hear it? "

Sakura tilted her head to the side and frowned listening. All she heard was the silence around them. She looked at Li bewildered and he drew her further across the floor of the bagoda until they were in the moonlight coming through the open balcony all around them.

Then, softly, she heard it.

The lilting music drifted through the garden until it reached them. It steadily got louder until it was a soft melody. She started when Li took the rose from her and set it on the railing beside them where the white petals glowed in the pale blue moonlight. He led her across the floor deeper into the shadows and took her hand up in his and wrapped his other hand around her waist.

She tensed when she realized what he was doing and tried to step away. He shot her a dark look and she froze. " Relax. " he whispered and led them both into the first tiny steps of a gentle waltz.

----------------

They circled around the bagoda dancing into shadow and light surrounded by the melody of a small quartet. Li led her expertly through the dance, enchanted by how her small hand fit in his. He wondered if he would remember this night in the long nights of his old age.

Her eyes were dark pools that sparked emerald when the moonlight hit them. They kept his gaze never wandering and he saw the wary confused look mellow into one of complete trust and enjoyment.

He squeezed her waist in a gesture of understanding and she blinked and a smile bloomed softly across her face. He knew in that moment that the hell with old age, he would remember. She was carved so deeply into his soul that he would fight to the end to keep her in his heart and mind.

He twirled her gently around and watched her dress spark soft gold. The gems woven through her hair twinkled like tiny stars. The strains of the violin wrapped around them and weaved them deeper into its spell.

He pulled her closer to him and felt her soft body meld against his and felt the first flash of heat shoot through his system; he faulted almost tripping her when he realized he wanted her with lust. He checked himself and turned her smoothly and noted she frowned noticing his mistake.

He felt his heart race when his brain made the connection that this had always been between them; they had never been grown enough to understand what it was and what it meant. He saw the understanding reflected in her eyes but it was shadowed with innocence of his intentions.

Without meaning to do so he curled his hand around her waist and ran it up and down her back in a soothing gesture. Sakura relaxed against him and let him lead her once more.

-----------------

Sakura felt like she was within a dream. It had been too long since she had been given such a treat. She guessed it had mainly to do with the handsome man that was before her. The boy she had once known was long gone. In his place was a strong and virile man. His dark eyes never left her and there was something there that made her pulse race and her cheeks flush red.

Dressed as smartly as herself in dark pants, tall boots, shirt and dress jacket he cut a handsome image. He was a fighter and a warrior, a king but (she swallowed hard) he was a man. An incredibly strong one. One that had never made her feel this way before.

When he suddenly pulled her closer she felt her knees go weak and she sighed softly when he ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture.

The soft melody slowly faded away and Li glided to a stop where they stood and simply gazed down into her eyes. She blinked afraid of what would come next but her heart chided her for being a fool.

The air around them seemed to still and she knew that this was the moment that her life would once again be irrevocably changed. Fate and Destiny were once again at work weaving a new path for her future. And it seemed that Li would be the one who would instigate the change.

Through the silk of her dress she could feel his hand burning her like a brand. She moved to take a step back and gasped when his hand pushed her closer against him. Sakura jerked her gaze up to his and saw his eyes darken to deep chocolate as his other hand let go of her hand and ran it up the length of her arm.

She wasn't aware that she was breathing heavily until his hand left a burning trail across her collar bone and up towards her neck. He took her chin between his fingers and made her look at him.

* * *

Her chest was heaving and she looked slightly frightened and ready to run. Hell he wanted to run but he wanted to taste her, to put his mouth against hers and feel what it would be like to kiss that soft rose bud mouth.

Of its own violation his hand slid around and behind her neck, his fingers lacing into her soft hair. He lowered his head keeping her gaze and heard her breath hitch. At the last moment he closed his eyes and let his mouth claim hers.

She gasped against his mouth and brought her hands up against his chest but she didn't push him away. Curiosity held her in place. Li growled low in his throat and slanted his mouth and took the kiss deeper. Sakura murmured against his mouth in protest but she didn't pull away.

His blood pumped hot and fast but he fought against his basic animalistic urges to claim her and forced himself to slow down and ease back the pressure of his mouth against her own. He wanted to taste and he wanted to feel and most of all, he wanted to remember.

He felt the petal softness of her mouth under his own and how her body melded closely to his. Her skin was hot through the silk of the dress and he fought the need to get closer. He murmured against her mouth when she suddenly stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck; angling her head so that she could kiss him back deeply.

Li wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter against him. She was panting heavily, trying to get closer to him and then she bit his lip gently and he couldn't hold back the low growl as lust shot through his blood.

He gripped the back of her head and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Sakura didn't hesitate she matched everything he did and purred low in her throat. Li ran his hands down her back and pulled her flush against him.

Sakura felt how aroused he was and like ice cracking her blood went from hot to cold. She jerked away from him panting heavily her eyes wide and wild. Li let his empty arms fall to his sides and tried to find his breath.

What the hell was she thinking??! Sakura tried to frantically reason with herself as she took another step back. Her mouth felt burnt from flame and her heart was thumping erratically. She made of the mistake of looking up and meeting Li's gaze and she choked at the look in his gaze.

Why was he looking at her that way?

To distract herself she turned and picked up the rose and lifted it to her face and sighed at the cool touch of the petals on her flushed cheeks. She peeked out from under her lashes and watched Li let out a gush of breath and run his hands through his hair like he wasn't quite calm either.

She inhaled the sweet smell of the rose as he stepped up behind her and held out his hand to her. " Lets go for a walk. " was all he said.

* * *

The sky was clear and studded with starlight. The moon had shifted in the sky, the only indication that time had passed, and lit down and bathed the flower garden in a soft glow. The gravel path crunched as they walked and Li tucked her hand closer through his own. He hoped fervently that the fresh air would cool his blood and his ardor but like a tiger freed from its cage, it was not easy to cage up again.

They stopped near a fountain that gushed sparkling water and Sakura turned around until she was facing him. " Why? " she asked.

" Because I wanted to. " Li replied honestly. He watched her eyebrows slam down in a disapproving frown and he sighed. How the hell was he supposed to tell her what he had learnt in those few special moments? A thousand revelations in one single moment. He had learnt a whole lifetime with that one shared embrace.

" Why not? " he challenged instead and arched his brow.

Sakura opened her mouth but was interrupted by a small chime that echoed around them. Her head tilted to the side as she looked at Li quizzically. Li sighed and stepped up beside her and placed his hand on the small of her back. " That would be my queue to escort you to my next surprise. "

They walked back through the garden towards the bagoda where they had shared their first dance. Sakura looked up and came to an abrupt halt and her eyes went wide with surprise.

Where it had first been surrounded by light and shadow it was now alight with the light of what appeared to be a thousand candles. Amongst it all was a table set with gleaming silver and clear crystal goblets. A man dressed in his best awaited them and was ready to serve. Sakura turned her shocked gaze up at his and he smiled and patted her hand before he led her up the steps into the soft glow.

The rest of the night passed in a total blur for Sakura. She drank the best tasting wine and was fed the best meal she had had in a long time but the whole experience was faded into the back of her mind. What had her attention was one thought. _Why is Syaoran doing this with me?_

She couldn't mistake the look that he kept giving her from across the table but her mind stubbornly refused to believe that Li was attracted to her. There was no way in hell. He simply couldn't. _Could he?_

Before she could decide how she felt about that the meal was over and Li was helping her out of her seat. The servant bowed low as they left the bagoda and walked down the path towards the secret doors that would led them back to the main castle grounds.

The doors creaked on old hinges and she cringed as the sound grated on her shattered nerves. Li stepped into the darkness and turned with her cloak in hand. He draped it around her shoulders and settled it in place. She tried to take a step back when she plucked up the courage to look in his eyes and saw desire raw and plain for her to see but she came up short against such emotion.

Li stepped closer and simply cupped her face in his warm hand. He leant down and Sakura waited in fascination, breath still, as he lowered his mouth and kissed her gently on the mouth before he stepped back and pulled the hood up so it covered her face. He took her hand and led her through the tunnel and then the forest.

Before she knew it she was back at the small hut that she had made her home since her return. Li kissed her hand in farewell and melted back into the darkness before she could work herself up to ask the questions that she desperately wanted to ask.

She stumbled inside and looked at the simple fire and her plain clothes and the familiarity of it all and leant back against the door and closed her eyes in agony.

" _Ah hell...._ " she cursed.

So sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will do my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Don't forget to review!!

x x x


	32. Last Warning EDIT

Chapter 32 – Last Warning

**Time & Again – The King of Fukkatsu**

'_And as I stood there the world turned to ash and brimstone_

_I knew I truly was in hell…'_

_He felt the soft silky touch of warm hands and moved in ecstasy as those hands moved up and down his body. A soft laugh tickled his ear and he groaned in his sleep. He thought he heard his name murmured on a husky sigh and he turned instinctively reaching out._

_Someone nipped at his ear and he groaned, forcing himself from deep slumber to sleepy wakefulness. Butterfly kisses rained along his jaw before followed by another husky laugh. He wrapped his arms around a soft, warm body and pulled it closer to him as his eyes opened sleepily._

" _It's about time you woke up sleepy head. " Emerald eyes sparkled brightly as Sakura smiled down at him._

_The early morning light sparkled behind her head giving her a golden halo. Her hair was tussled and lay in long tendrils across his body and the bed. He ran his hands up her naked back and felt the hundreds of tiny scars. She shivered in the cool air and lay down resting her chin on his chest and gazed up at him._

_Li ran his hands through her hair and she closed her eyes and sighed. She leant forward and bit him playfully and he jerked. She raised her head and laughed gaily. He growled playfully in his throat, ignored her playful shriek and rolled her over so she was pinned beneath him._

_She tried to break free and though he held her lightly, she couldn't escape. She arched against him and he felt his blood pressure roar around in his head before he felt dizzy with the speed of it heading south. Sakura lowered her gaze and a knowing smirk adored her mouth as she looked up at him seductively. She suddenly wrapped her legs around his middle and he gaped down at her in shock. _

_He swallowed the lump in his throat and mentally shook himself. She arched against him and his eyes rolled back into his head. In one fast move to slow them both down and prevent his insanity, he lowered himself down on her and used his weight to pin her still._

" _We shouldn't be doing this. " he heard himself say and saw the frown darken her face._

" _Why? " she pouted. _Allous above. _She actually pouted. _

" _Because you have to really want this. I don't want to hurt you. "_

" _Syaoran, " she smiled up at him. " You could never hurt me. You and I were meant to be. " and with that she arched up and he slipped inside of her._

Li gasped and jerked upright in his bed and then hissed when the strong sunlight pierced his eyes. Swearing he shaded his offended eyes with his hand and blinked rapidly to clear his gaze. He looked around him confusedly and then became aware of the raging pain where his blood made him hard and uncomfortably tight.

He remembered, the dream weaving seductively around him still like smoke and looked beside him to the empty side of the bed where Sakura had been waiting for him. His heart felt the loss keenly but his erection reminded him painfully of it.

The way her skin had felt against his own and the way her mouth had felt biting his ear –

" Hell! " he threw back the sheets and jumped to his feet. He stormed naked over to where his wash stand stood and up-ended the ewer of cold water over his head. The shock of it killed any raging hormones and stole his breath.

The air turned blue with his profanity when he finally got his breath back. A knock sounded and he hastily grabbed a towel before his valet walked in. He met the curious gaze of his valet and glared in warning. The man smiled warmly and motioned for the maids to bring in his breakfast.

" Ready for the day sire? "

Li continued to glare.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Sakura almost wished she had been plagued by dreams but she had not been able to sleep at all. She had lain awake all night and had watched the stars twinkle and then the sky lighten followed by the sunrise. Her mind had continued to play over the night she had with Li and confused, she had wondered why he had kissed her.

Friends didn't kiss each other like _that_… So what on earth had he been thinking? Why? Why had he done it? Sakura grabbed her head in frustration. The same thoughts had been going around and around inside her head all night and she was being driven mad by them. The way he had danced with her and the look in his eyes…. Well she didn't want to think on _that_ just yet either. Her hand had been incredibly small in his but not insignificant. He had held it gently; his warmth making her feel safe and protected.

She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself defensively. Li's behavior was unknown territory and she didn't know what to do. For the first time since she had freed him from Jacousta's curse, she didn't know what he was doing.

Deciding that she needed to get some air she stalked outside and headed into the forest. She took the route that would take her to the cliffs and was panting slightly when she finally reached the top.

She stood on the edge of the cliffs and looked down into the never-ceasing roll and pull of the tide. The way it hurled itself against the jagged rocks below endlessly, the way the foam would spray up into the air and make the rock glisten in the sun was beautiful and calming. She watched the swirling foam and the bubbles and tried to let her mind wander.

But it was useless.

Turning from the familiar comfort, Sakura turned her back and walked back into the thicket of trees and scrub and felt the tall grass brush against her legs. She found a rock bathed in sunlight and sat down to contemplate what she was going to do. Did she confront Li and ask him straight out what he thought he was doing? But what if he said that he was just trying to comfort her and the kiss had been his way of showing he cared. Or what if it had been a mistake and it would embarrass him mentioning it?

She gripped her hair in frustration and growled loudly. " I'll be damned if I know what it all means Allous! " she yelled.

" I bet you I could help. " Keno's voice came from behind her.

" Keno! " she settled her hand over her heart to hold the squeal of fright locked inside her chest.

" You should give someone some warning before you do that sort of thing. "

" That kind of defeats the purpose no? " he drawled as he stalked towards her and rested his boot against the rock she was sitting on. He crossed his arms and rested them on top of his bent knee looking down at her with shadowed eyes.

" Aren't you and Tori's company meant to be away on a training exercise? " she frowned trying to remember when Julian had told her to be careful while they were away.

" I come and go as I please. " Keno replied darkly. " As it stands, I don't need the skills they are teaching anyway. "

" Oh, " _What did she say to that?_ " I- ah- "

" I assume you have a problem and not just a mental affliction in which you feel the need to talk to yourself? " he asked dryly, arching his brow when he saw her cheeks go pink.

" You are very rude. " Sakura replied dryly.

" I don't waste my time dancing around with foolery or flattery. " Keno replied inspecting his nails. His gold eyes locked onto hers and he arched his brow. " _Sooo_ -? " he drawled.

" It doesn't matter. " Sakura turned away uncomfortably. " It is not your concern anyway. "

" Let me guess anyway. " he lowered his leg and moved around so he could look down at her mutinous expression. " Something has happened between you and the _king_, " he sneered the last word and Sakura stiffened, her gaze darting up to meet his. " And now you don't know what it means. Oh you are too naive by far. "

" I suggest you say what you mean and be on your way Keno. " Sakura snapped her eyes flashing. " Because I am really getting jack of your attitude. "

" Servants talk and I know how you and the king spent last night. He wined and dined you and wooed your little heart until it was all a flutter. " here he rolled his eyes and then pinned her with his gaze once more and noted how pale she had gone. " The king was courting you and you didn't deny him. That means he will continue with the next round Sakura; before you know it you too will be another notch on the king's proverbial bedpost. "

" How dare you! " Sakura jumped up and jerked her head back until they were almost nose to nose. Anger sparked in her eyes and Keno simply smirked.

" Well someone should inform you that you are expected to lift your skirts to service – " _crack_.

Sakura's hand burnt with sharp pain but it pleased her to see her hand print on his smug face. His eyes darkened and anger coiled through him. Before she could take a step back in caution, Keno struck with lightening speed making her gasp in shock.

His hand held her chin and his fingers bit into her skin painfully. He tipped her head back and she was forced to grab at his arms to prevent her from tipping backwards. Keno lowered his head until his furious gaze filled her vision; her heart pounded away inside her chest in fear.

" You know what your problem is? " Keno snarled. " You think your are better than everyone else. No one is good enough for you. You sit up on that proverbial stool and looked down on everyone around you. Just because you were named _Chosen One_ all those years ago does not mean that you are as important now. "

" Keno let go." She struggled but she couldn't move. He had her pinned and her chin was starting to ache.

" No I think I would like to know myself what the king finds so fascinating in you. " he murmured thoughtfully and ignored the widening of her emerald eyes. He bent down and she whimpered.

" Let me taste you. " he whispered a mere breath away from her soft lips. " I will admit I always wondered what it would be like to kiss you grown up. " he planted his mouth down firmly on hers and ignored her plaintiff cry.

He was not gentle and Sakura knew she would be bruised afterwards. Anger was a hot flame in her gut and she mentally snarled. This was not the Keno she once knew. This was a man with darkness inside of him that she did not understand. She pushed against him but he didn't budge. She growled in the back of her throat and then bit down hard and sharp on his lip and felt Keno stiffen in pain and then fury. He broke away from her and she stared at the blood that ran down his chin.

Sakura stepped back hastily panting and dared not take her eyes off him. Her lips were swollen and painfully bruised and she could taste his blood in her mouth. Keno snarled and stepped towards her. She cried out when he grabbed her wrist and jerked her back towards him. The blow caught her unawares and she felt the sting of her own split lip and stared up him in horror.

" _Unhand her immediately!_ " the command was sharp and full of fury and authority.

Sakura turned woodenly and stared over her shoulder to see Kane standing with the shadows of the forest behind him and his sword pointed at them. The long blade glinted in the beams of light that filtered though the branches above and Sakura felt Keno go very still.

" I mean it Keno. " Kane barked the command. " Let her go and step away from the lady. "

Sakura cried out when Keno suddenly released her and her legs would not support her. She fell against the rock and only then realized how shaken she was. Her heart was racing and her hands were trembling. The truth startled her. She was terrified.

Kane stepped forward, lowering his sword and took in Sakura's appearance and then flicked his furious gaze back to Keno's. He saw the blood trickling down his chin and made a quick assessment. He made sure he had Keno's gaze before he spoke; it was cold.

" Count yourself lucky that I don't skewer you where you stand. If his majesty had come across this scene instead of me I can assure you your life would be forfeit. As it stands I will be the one to punish you. Return to your regiment and I will speak formally to Tori about this matter myself. You are dismissed _soldier_. " his eyes were dark with fury and dared Keno to challenge him.

Keno spat on the ground and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He snarled at Sakura who met his gaze defiantly. Though she trembled she didn't go into hysterics or scream like her insides wanted her to do. She watched him turn and walked towards the edge of the forest before she spoke.

" Don't worry Keno, " Sakura whispered never taking her eyes off his back. " I know Allous will forgive you. " She watched him come to an abrupt halt, his shoulders hunching and she knew she had struck a nerve. Sakura didn't know what part Keno had to play other than coming to the future to get her but she had a suspicion that he too had been given a mission by the famous lady of Time.

His actions these last few months spoke more than his words could. His moods varied from the good to the downright ugly. It had begun slowly but seemed to be deteriorating rapidly. He could be happy one moment then sour the next. In her opinion, Keno was like a ticking time bomb. But his mood swings were not directed at just anyone. She had watched him and studied him from a distance less she incur his formidable wrath and learnt that there were only two people that he practiced his cutting words on.

Herself and Li.

She had been pondering the reasons for this for a long time now and she was certain that there was more to his story than met the eye. He had a reason for the way he acted and behaved towards them but this episode with her was beyond her comprehension. The fact that he shrunk away from Allous's wrath was encouraging. That alone spoke volumes in her opinionated mind. But what did it mean? Did Allous then have an ulterior motive? What could it possibly mean to have both herself and Keno at odds with one another?

She turned to look at Kane as Keno stalked off.

" Let me have a look at that. " Kane stated firmly as he leaned down to inspect Sakura's face.

" I'm fine. " Sakura reassured as he gently touched her bruised skin and looked at her split lip.

" He will pay severely for this. " Kane swore grimly.

" Please don't. " Sakura reached up and clasped his arm and looked up at him pleadingly. " I know that Keno is not who he used to be but I think he has his reasons. "

" You cannot mean to defend him for this. " Kana replied incredulous. " Once Li hears of this – "

" Please don't tell him. " Sakura pleaded. " I have enough drama occurring in my life that I do not wish for any more. " she met Kane's mutinous expression and tried another track. " I am not defending him Kane. I too have my reasons for the things that I do and I believe that there is more to his moods than he is letting us believe. " Sakura stood up and locked her knees so she didn't fall.

Kane was silent for a moment before he sighed and shook his head. " Come. I will escort you home. " Kane took her arm and made sure they took it easy going back down the hill.

_**Half an hour later….**_

Sakura dipped the wash cloth into the mixture of comfrey and garlic and dabbed it gently on her split lip. Both helped with the swelling and healing of cuts. When that was done, she coated the small wound with a trickle of honey for it was another healing antigen and it helped seal the cut itself. It also helped sweeten the strong garlic residue.

She could feel Kane studying her and she held back the sigh she wanted to release. She was still shaken but she was angry that Keno thought that he could insult her and then walk away. As much as she wanted to confront him and demand to know what his problem was, another voice at the back of her head told her to wait and bide her time. Now was not the time to confront him.

The sigh escaped her anyway and she frowned angry at herself for letting everything around her get the better of her. She had become complacent these last seven years, spoiling herself with her solitude and forgetting how to read people and their intentions. It would seem that she would have to begin her training once again.

Kane shifted on the seat where he sat at the table and his tension reached across the small room and irritated her already frazzled nerves. She turned and met his gaze. " Well say what it is that you need to say. " she demanded.

" I think you already know what I have to say on this matter. " Kane's tone was hard, final.

" Punish him if you feel you must but I do not hold any resentment towards him Kane."

" How can you justify what he did? " Kane demanded coming to his feet and towering over her.

" What do you think Li is going to say when he sees you like this?

" I will avoid him and you will not tell him or Oswaine about this. " Sakura said pointing her finger at him for emphasis. " The less he knows the better. "

" But he will kill me should he find out that I kept this from him. I must report all instances like this. It is my duty. " Kane replied helplessly.

" Well I am telling you that you will keep it to yourself or you will have me to deal with. Understood? " she smiled sweetly at him and watched him swallow nervously.

" But milady. – " he pleaded nervously.

" No Kane. " Sakura pinned him with a look. " You tell and I will hunt you down and when I find you I will do everything in my power to embarrass you and torture you. I might even find it in me to hassle the young maids at the village and let it slip that you are interesting in finding a wife…. " she watched him go pale. " I'm sure all the match making mamas will be pleased that you are interested in their young girls. "

" You play dirty. " Kane choked out.

" I need to when playing with mule-headed men. " she retorted.

" Very well. But if Li finds out about this, let it be on your head. " and with that he bowed and left.

Sakura waited until the door closed and then she sank down on the seat that Kane had vacated and sighed deeply. Now that Kane was threatened with marriage to a village lass he would mind his tongue and her interlude with Keno would not be reported. For that she was thankful but her contentment didn't last long. The hardest part was yet to come. The question that was foremost in her mind was how was she going to avoid Li?

_**Meanwhile in the temple of Clemel….**_

_The smoke from the incense swirled through the air and curled long tendrils around the bent head of the woman who prayed at the alter. Her words were softly muttered but her heart was in every word._

_The flames from the sacred fires leapt and glowed, casting shadows along the temple walls. Candles flickered and spluttered representing all the acolytes' hopes and prayers. The stone floor was hard and relentless beneath her old knees but she could sit like this for days such was her strong will. _

_She clutched her hands in front of her and Lushana's sharp eyes looked up full of determination and fire._

" _It is time _Allous_. " her voice was firm. " She has strayed from the path too far. It is time for you to show her what is to come. "_

_The flames from the sacred fires spluttered and then died casting the room into darkness. The candles around the alter continued to burn and Lushana felt the familiar strong presence enter the room._

_She smiled satisfied._

_**Later that night in the forest…..**_

Sakura had banked the fire and had treated herself with her herbal solution before she prepared for bed. She figured that if she could keep herself out in the forest and away from the town then she could avoid any chance of running into Li. She needed to think about what she was going to do about Keno and the time that she would use avoiding Li would be used constructively to that purpose.

She changed into her nightgown quickly for the nights were starting to get chill and brushed her hair before pulling the covers back. She slipped into the now-familiar bed sucking in a deep breath when the cold sheets greeted her and rolled to her side, fidgeting until she found a comfortable spot.

She snuggled down and was asleep within moments…

_She was standing in darkness. It was a void. There was no sight and no sound. She moved and she felt nothing. _

_Her heart started to pound away inside of her chest and fear clawed at her insides. Where was she? She tried to reach out to clasp on to anything that would save her when suddenly the darkness beneath her feet started to glow faintly, then brighter as the golden lines appeared and joined._

_The pattern expanded and took shape of a large circle with a moon and star inside it connected with thousands of tiny lines and she realized in shock that it was the same pattern that she had seen on the stone tablet that her father and Alex had uncovered all those years ago._

_She jerked her head up gasping when a woman appeared in front of her. In appearance she was beautiful. She glowed with inner fire and her hair was long and swirled around her. She held herself proudly but not arrogantly. There was an endless depth of wisdom in the eyes that looked back at her calmly and Sakura swallowed nervously._

" _You have forgotten me young one. " the melodious voice said._

_Sakura blinked and simply stared fixated._

" _You have strayed from my path and in doing so forgotten me. I should not have left it so long to come to you but I thought that you would be able to see the obstacles in front of you and see them for what they really are but I was wrong. In seeing the wonders you worked in my name and in that of those you love, I forgot that you are human._

" _For the faithful and loyal service you honored me with in defeating Jacousta I thought that with all the trials that you had suffered I would reward you, but you were taken from me before I could bestow it on you._

" _You are cut outside the fabric of this world and thus can alter the course of time and space with your actions. " Allous lifted her hand and images of people's lives appeared all around them and Sakura stared at all the scenes that flowed around her. " Time passes on and lives are lived how they were transcribed but your destiny is your own creation. " she indicated the golden-patterned circle she stood within. " Only you can decide whether or not you save this world or let those you love die. " _

" _You've told me this before. " Sakura stated confusion colouring her voice._

" _You were brought back for a purpose. " Allous replied and all the images disappeared. " The king was in trouble and with the help of others you were able to save his life and diffuse a situation that would have led to collapse of all that these people know and love. But the threat is not over Sakura. There is more danger and it is closer than you think._

" _Time is against you beloved and I must urge you to hurry. But first you must remember to believe. Believe in yourself and all those that worship and adore you. But most of all remember that I am always with you. I have not abandoned you and I will speak to you only if you listen. " her long hair swirled around her and her eyes were direct._

" _I'm afraid I don't know what you refer to. " Sakura replied softly._

" _Then let me show you what will be if you turn your back and ignore everything around you. " Allous faded away and Sakura cried out in shock and tried to reach out but she was falling through darkness with a never ending bottom and she shrieked in terror. Light circled all around her and she felt sick and dizzy and she slammed into reality so fast that her head spun._

_The countryside was on fire. Everything burnt and black smoke and soot coated the air. Sparks showered down from the sky and tree after blackened and burnt tree stood like skeletons on the horizon._

_Sakura turned around and took in the horror with wide and terrified eyes. She swept her hair out of her face and she shook her head back and forth in denial at what she was seeing. Nothing lived. It was a barren and desecrated wasteland. _

_A sob caught in her throat when she turned and saw the blackened and charred remains of the castle crumbling and burning to the ground in the distance. Sparks flew up into the air in a massive conflation as the tower fell. _

_The town was annihilated, the docks gone. No ships remained. The waves continued to lap at the dock walls, cloudy and full of ash. Grey clouds swirled ominously high above and threatened judgment._

_Sakura stared in horror, fear clogging her throat. She blinked and found herself in front of the castle. Soldier's bodies lay like defeated pieces on a checker board. Thousands upon thousands of men and boys lay scattered across the grounds, lying in their blood and those of their companions and enemies._

_An evil laugh echoed around her and Sakura turned slowly in a daze to stare into the raging flames all around her. Her eyes widened when she saw Hektabah standing on top of one of the towers high above her with her where a large part of it had crumbled and broken away, her head thrown back bellowing with maniacal laughter toward the dark sky._

" _You thought it would be that easy? " she shouted smiling. " Do you think I'd be foolish enough to not have another plan up my sleeve? " she started laughing again and then viciously kicked one of the blackened and burnt bodies and watched as it fell over the side when it landed in a heap at the bottom._

" Checkmate. " _her eyes gleamed with delight._

_Sakura tore her eyes away from Hektabah's and shrank back when the fire roared up in front of her. When she dared open her eyes she was at the base of the castle sounded by the towering inferno. The lifeless body lay her feet. The fire parted and out the darkness Hektabah stepped through a maniacal and psychotic gleam in her eyes. Sakura stepped backwards terrified and watched Hektabah raise a long sword above the lifeless body and suddenly she morphed into Jacousta followed by Draven and another older man who she had never seen before and they plunged the sword into the body at their feet._

_Sakura felt her heart tear in two and suddenly she was looking down at the body with the blade pinning it through the chest and she screamed. She scrambled backwards still screaming and tripped over something falling heavily to the ground. She looked up and her heart leapt up into her throat._

The lifeless gaze of King Li stared up at her….

She woke up screaming, her hands still reaching for the lifeless body of her friend. She half expected to see his blood on her hands but they were clean and shaking terribly. Her heart was pounding and she was covered in sweat.

It had been so real; the heat from the fire, the smoke that had choked her lungs – all of it. To see everything annihilated and laid to waste was more than disconcerting. But what had devastated her more was the lifeless gaze of her dearest friend staring straight up at her.

So Hektabah was only half of the problem, another threat lie in the shadows waiting. Why hadn't Keno said anything? Who was the man who had helped plunge the sword into Syaoran?

Chilled to the bone and frightened, Sakura shoved her sweat-dampened blankets aside and jumped out of the cot and walked towards the water bucket. She dipped the ladle into the cold water intending to drink; then the smell of smoke from the fire hit her and the dipper slipped from her hand and splashed back into the bucket.

Sakura whimpered as the memories flooded her mind and before she could realize what she was doing she had donned her cloak and was running across the castle grounds….

_**Meanwhile in the castle…..**_

Li was sitting in his favorite chair in front of the fire despite the late hour and was deep in thought as he read. The day had been a trying one but his mind was too restless to wind down and let sleep claim him.

Most of it was due to a certain emerald eyed girl. He turned the page and sighed. What on earth was he going to do next? He had given her a night of dancing and fine food to reacquaint them once more and it had seemed to work but he had not seen or heard from her all day and he hoped that he had not scared her off.

Around him the candles flickered and he frowned before he heard voices outside his chamber door. His guards were talking to someone but who on earth would be outside his door at this time of night?

He then heard the agitated and panicked voice and the book dropped to the stone floor forgotten as Li strode across the floor his heart pounding. He opened the outer door and saw his two guards trying to dismiss Sakura and send her on her way but she was having none of it. She was arguing with them and even in the weak candle light he could see she was in distress.

He stepped forward into the dimly lit entrance room and her eyes lifted from glaring at his guards to his. She tried to push passed the guards but they blocked her way with their lances and she snarled at them. Li stepped out into the cold corridor and put Sakura behind him as he faced his guards. He didn't like the way Sakura had been eying the lance.

" It is all right Takumi, Okira. " he addressed the two men. " I want to be notified immediately should Lady Sakura call. Understood? " he watched the two men bow and the turned to Sakura and smiled. " What brings you – _bloody hell!_ Where are your shoes? " he demanded noticing her bare feet peeking out from the hem of her cloak. They were covered in mud and grass and he had a moment to realize that she must have run through the forest grounds to get to the castle before she cut into his train of thought.

" I – " she looked down confused and Li grabbed her arm and hauled her into his rooms and closed the door behind him and dragged her across the carpet until she was in front of the fire. She whimpered and tried to pull away from him and he noticed how pale she was and now that he stood still and noticed it, she was trembling and shivering violently.

" What happened? " he demanded quietly.

He watched in growing distress as she crumpled before him and sagged into his arms crying hysterically. Li pulled her tighter into his arms and rested his chin on top of her head and rubbed her back. She clutched him tightly and nestled into his chest while her tears soaked his shirt.

Li murmured nonsense words while he rubbed her back in the only comfort he could offer until he knew what was wrong. But Sakura did not settle. She wept like her sorrow would not end. He tried to step back to ask what was wrong but she would not let him. She clung to him with strength that he had forgotten that she possessed.

But his desire to know what was wrong was stronger.

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her from him. She struggled but he was adamant to know what was troubling her. Her eyes were haunted as tears trailed down her soft, pale cheeks. The firelight made shadows dance across her face and he could not fathom what had distressed her so.

" Tell me. "

" Syao-ron, " she hiccupped and tried to pull out of his grasp.

" Sakura, sweetheart look at me. " he coaxed her until she met his gaze. " I need you to take three deep breaths and calm yourself. Come now, " he stroked his hand down her hair. " Do as I do. " he breathed in deep and smiled encouragingly when she obeyed him.

He felt her soften in his hold and urged her to sit down in the chair before the fire. He walked to the sideboard and poured her a stiff drink of brandy. She took it in trembling hands and drank it. She coughed and gagged but finished it.

" Now tell me what has happened. " Li sat opposite her and waited.

" It is horrible.. " she whispered. Her eyes darted to the fire and she cringed looking down at her hands as she twisted them in her lap.

The room was silent save for the crackling of the flames in the hearth. The light danced along the walls and across the two figures sitting silently in front of it.

" …. And that's what I saw….. " Sakura's voice trailed away miserably.

Li sat stunned trying to process what she had told him. He had listened to her as she had woven a tale so bizarre yet frightening but yet he could not deny that she had seen it. He had seen too many strange things happen concerning Sakura, that he did not disabuse the feeling that she had taken part in something that he could not stomach. Touched as she was by the goddess it was horrifying to know that she had seen his death and his legacy destroyed in fire.

" It's ok if you don't believe me. " she murmured softly. " I might as well be a raving lunatic. " she stood and walked away from the fire.

" I do not discredit your word Sakura. " Li replied. He steepled his fingers thoughtfully and stared into the fire.

" I'm mad. " Sakura choked on the lump of fear in her throat. She untied the ribbons at her throat and tossed the cloak over the chair near her for the room was suddenly too hot to bear. She stared at the stars outside the window and felt the burn of tears threaten once again.

" You are not mad. " Li replied looking in her direction his eyes dark and serious.

" Then what in Allous's name am I? " Sakura demanded spinning around to face him.

Li felt the blood drain out of his face. He was out of the chair and running across the room towards her before he even registered that he was doing so. Sakura's shocked gaze barely registered as he reached her.

" Li what is it? " Sakura was frightened by the look in his eyes.

" Are you hurt? Where are you cut? " Li's words babbled into one another and Sakura frowned trying to make sense of it.

She looked at Li's terrified face and then looked slowly down at herself afraid of what she would see. She choked on a scream and backed up trying to run away from the blood splattered across her hem and the front of her night gown.

Li's panicked voice faded into the background as the smoke swirled around her once more along with the heat from the flames. Her hands were coated with blood and Li's body was sprawled at her feet. A shadow moved to her right and she jerked around and saw Allous standing beside her.

" _Remember what I have told you. "_ her gaze was direct; full of warning. Her hair swirled around her and skirts swayed around her feet. " _Find the truth and put an end to the darkness that plagues this world….. " _

" Please no more. " Sakura clamped her bloodied hands against her ears and tried to shut out the screams of the flames and of the dying. " Please! " The world tilted and blessed darkness claimed her.

_**Later On…..**_

Li watched her as she slept. He had picked her up and carried her to his bed when she had collapsed at his feet. Her face was as pale as death but he knew she lived for the steady rise and fall of her chest. The blood – _his blood_ – stood out like a crimson tattoo on her nightgown even in the early morning shadows.

He racked his hand through his hair completely at a loss at what to do. From what Sakura had told him Allous had given them a powerful warning but no clues foretelling where this so called darkness would come.

How was he meant to fight shadows?

Needing the comfort he gently picked up Sakura's hand relieved that it was warm despite the chill in the air. He held it against his cheek and prayed that they would somehow find a way out of this mess. He had promised everyone a future but at the moment it was looking pretty bleak.

He felt her stir and he looked up as she came too. Emerald eyes blinked up at him sleepily and he watched confusion darken her eyes. He tightened his hold on her hands offering comfort hoping to chase the shadows away.

He knew the moment she remembered; her eyes filled with sorrow and pain and her hand tightened around his. She tried to sit up but he urged her to lay still. He swept the hair out of her eyes and twined his fingers with hers.

" Are you ok? " he murmured softly, worry evident in his gaze.

" I will be fine. " she whispered back.

" Well I'm glad you are feeling better. I, on the other hand, will turn grey if this keeps up. " he smiled to ease the tension around them. " There will not be a single brown hair left and the commoners will walk passed me and whisper 'There goes the okami yuki. "

" The snow wolf? " she giggled and struggled up so she was sitting up against the pillows. " You will have to be careful that they don't start calling you 'old man'. " her smile was sweet and eased his heart. It was one of the many things he admired about her. No matter how hard she was hit Sakura would get back up and continue on fighting. She gave strength to everyone around her.

" I'm sure Oswaine would love that. " he smiled. " But I wouldn't laugh either if I were you. You are under just as much stress as I am, your hair will turn white too. In fact, " he leant forward inspecting her hair in the candlelight. " I think I see a white hair. " he tugged on her hair and her eyes went huge.

" No way!" Sakura reached up and tugged her hair around for inspection. Li felt laughter bubble up inside of him and threw his head back and let it go. He was aware that she was glaring at him but it made him laugh harder. She whacked his arm angrily but then she too smiled and giggled.

When their laughter died away Sakura plucked at the sleeve of her nightgown in thought.

Li watched her and then eased out of the chair aware that her gaze darted to him as he walked to his chest of drawers and pulled out a simple green shirt. The fabric was soft and one of his best but he held it out silently to her. Her eyes met his and he read everything that she was feeling. She was terrified and confused, angry that she targeted again to do an impossible task and sadness that she had seen the loss of those that she held close to her heart.

She took the shirt from him and he turned his back while she changed from the bloodied night gown into his shirt. Her gentle touch on his arm made him turn and look down at her as she stood beside him in his shirt that was way too big for her.

" I should go. " she murmured looking down at the floor. " I didn't even consider that you had had a big day at court and that you must be exhausted…. "

" Sakura, " he chided with patience. Her heart was just too big.

" No, no I – " she looked away and then stiffened her shoulders before looking up at him. " I won't apologize for coming here. You needed to know and it needed to be said while it was still fresh in my mind. I can thank you for listening to me and taking care of me. " her eyes were sad as they looked away from him once more. " So…. Thank you. "

" Geez Sakura, " he shook his head and stepped closer to her and folded her in the safety of his strong arms. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat as she melted against him and snuggled deeper into his embrace. " You are welcome here any time. You know that. "

" I know but after everything I have put on you.. " came her muffled reply.

" Enough. " he chided. " This is foolish. You know I care about you. I want to protect you just as much as you want to protect me. " he still hated the idea of her protecting him. Not because he didn't want her too but because it compromised her safety and put her in harms way.

He felt her sigh against his chest and then her heard her reply: " Ok. "

" Good girl. " he kissed the top of her head. " Now you can have my bed. " he felt her stiffen in his arms and braced himself for the argument that was about to follow.

" What? " Sakura jerked back startled.

" No arguments. You are dead on your feet and you need your sleep. Here, " he pulled the covers back and motioned for her to get in. " In you get. "

" No I - " she squealed as he picked her up and placed her between the soft sheets. He tucked her in and smiled down at her. " Goodnight Sakura. " he turned to walk away.

" Wait. Syaoran I – " he turned around and noticed her cheeks were pink. He waited and then her hand edged out of the thick blankets and she held it out to him. " It's cold. " she murmured.

" Will you join me and keep me warm? "

Hers eyes were soft and pleading.

_**The Next Morning…..**_

The sun was barely above the mountains when Li came awake. He brought his mind from deep sleep to the simple task of taking stock of his surroundings. He was warm and content to lay where he was. He saw that it was cloudy and that it looked like rain. Now that it was into the cooler month's rain was going to be a constant.

He turned his head and he came instantly awake.

For on the pillow next to him was an angel. The soft light shone through her hair as it curled around her head. Her long lashes feathered against rose-tinted cheeks and her soft mouth curled happily, lost in dreams of sleep.

Her hand was pillowed under her chin while the other lay way against his bare chest. She was curled right against him and he felt his blood warm. Thankful for the invitation of warmth on a cold night, Li had not declined the offer to share his bed with her the night before. It was a pity on his behalf that he hadn't been able to truly share his bed with her as lovers, but he would have been an ass of the lowest sort if he had tried to take advantage of her when she was so emotionally low.

He slowly eased himself up onto his elbow; shivering when the cold air hit his bare skin and looked down at her while she continued to sleep. He reached out and stroked his finger down her cheek and let his hand trail through her sleep-tussled hair.

With his heart racing inside his chest Li eased down intent of claiming her mouth and waking her with his kiss but seconds from her soft lips she murmured in her sleep and turned slightly from him and he stopped, staring at the cut on her lip and the bruise the size of a man's hand on her cheek.

Rage swelled up inside him and he wanted to kill the bastard who had touched her, hurt her and then walked away. Obviously he had been too occupied with her tears the night before to notice such a thing. His hands clenched tightly, he slipped from the warmth of the bed and stalked across the freezing cold floor, grateful for the pants he was still wearing.

He tossed wood into the fire and waited while the flames grew stronger and warmer. He stalked across the room to his ewer and basin and washed his face; shivering at the cold water before preparing the necessary items for shaving. He would continue with these simple tasks until Sakura woke up and explained to him who had hit her.

He wiped the remaining lather from his face and turned to find Sakura awake and watching him sleepily from his bed. The desire to go to her and kiss her senseless almost over rode his desire to wheedle the bastards name out of her.

So he put the towel down and stalked across the room to where she lay unsuspecting of the rage buried deep inside. She smiled up at him as he placed one knee on the bed and his arms on either side of her head caging her in.

" Good morning my lord. " she murmured before yawning. She blinked up at him sleepily but he refused to be distracted by how cute she looked beneath him. So instead he met her gaze directly and demanded: " Who hit you? " and watched her eyes go wide and her hand reach up to touch her lip and a growl rumbled low in his chest.

" I – no one. " she replied refusing to meet his gaze.

" So you would protect the one who left his hand print on your face? " he demanded.

" You can see it? " Sakura asked miserably. She pushed at his chest until he leant back and allowed her to sit up.

" Yes. And. I. Am. Not. Impressed. " he growled angrily.

" Oh Li it is nothing. Do not worry so. " she tried to hedge toward the edge of the bed but Li's hand grabbed her shoulder preventing her from moving further. Sakura looked up at him in surprise and he pushed her on her back and caged her in with his arms once again. If he had to intimate her to get the mongrels name out of her than so be it.

" I will worry when someone touches what is mine. " Li growled. " Now tell me. "

" No. It has already been taken care of. There is no need for further punishment. " she pushed against his chest but it was like trying to move a wall. It was solid and he was angry, so she sighed and met his gaze waiting patiently.

" Don't look at me like that. " Li stated knowing he was acting foolishly while she waited for him to finish his tirade.

" Like what? "

" You know what. "

" Oh you mean the look that means you are being an idiot? "

" I'm entitled to it. "

" Oh and that's mature. Next you'll be telling me that just because you're a man you can – " Sakura stopped mid-sentence seeing the knowing smirk and her eyes narrowed. Before Li could move she had lifted a pillow and aimed it straight at his head.

" _Oof!_ " Li's hair stuck up in every direction; Sakura blinked startled and then rolled onto her side giggling uncontrollably. Li's eyes narrowed and then a slow, evil smirk crept up the corners of his mouth and a predator's glint sparkled in his eyes.

" Li what are – _Eeeeek!_ C-c-col-d-d h-an-d-d-s! " her back arched as Li shoved his icy cold hands on her bare back.

Within minutes the two were engaged in childish antics. Pillows were tossed, sides were tickled, and arms were wrestled until the two were lying side by side panting breathlessly. Around them the bed was a mess, pillows were strewn across the floor and one of the drapes surrounding the bed had come undone.

" If you so much as come near me with those freezing hands – _Li I mean it_! " Sakura warned dangerously as Li snickered reaching for her. Emerald eyes darkened to a dark green and before Li could even move she darted forward and clamped her little, white teeth into his hand.

Li yowled more in surprise than pain and shook the offended hand before eying the neat little row of bite marks on his skin. He looked at Sakura incredulously and she arched her brow as if to say _I warned you._

Before he had any time to register what he was doing, Li pinned her beneath him and gently bit the side of her neck.

Sakura froze and Li eased his mouth away to murmur in her ear: " You like to bite do you? " He then leant down again and nipped her with his teeth before salving the sting with his tongue.

Sakura had ceased to think. In fact her body was frozen. All she knew was that Li was lying on top of her and his warm mouth was doing delicious things to her neck. In fact it felt so good; she shuddered and turned her head to give him better access. Li nuzzled her neck in return and her breathing hitched.

Li sucked harder feeling her chest rise and fall rapidly. His blood was beginning to burn and he was unable to stop. Her skin was soft and smelled so sweet, he was intoxicated. Her hand collided with his bare chest as if to push him away but she clung there unsure. So he took her hand and clasped his fingers with hers. He placed light kisses along her jaw and then kissed the corner of her mouth. After a moment he pulled away and looked down at her mere inches away from him. Her emerald eyes were bright and staring right at him. Waiting.

Li cupped her face as he leaned down once more and kissed her softly on the cheek. Sakura ran her hand gently down his clean-shaven face curiously and ran her thumb back and forth under his bottom lip. He shivered at her light touch and his eyes darkened as he watched her. Li let his fingers trace her soft skin, sliding down to cup the back of her neck, pulling her towards him so he could kiss her gently. Sakura's hand glided through his hair before holding him in place as she opened her mouth and kissed him back.

Moments passed before a growl rumbled from Li's throat as he ran his hand possessively down Sakura's side, down her waist before he cupped the back of her knee and lifted her leg and held it against his side as he moved against her, needing to be closer to her.

Sakura's eyes flew open in shock and he smiled down at her as he drew lazy circles on the back of her knee.

" Li – " she licked her suddenly dry lips and tried to think about what to say.

" Hmmm? " Li replied running his hand up her leg.

" What are you.. .._doing_? "

" Enjoying myself? " he smiled cheekily.

" I …. see… " Sakura swallowed and fought the blush that was starting to burn her cheeks.

Li laughed and wrapped his arms under her waist and pulled her up towards him so that they were kneeling against each other on the bed with the blankets pooled around them. Her hands were trapped between them, pressed flat against his stomach. Sakura shivered as the cold air hit her skin and Li ran his hands down her back and hugging her butt, pulled her tight against him.

Her skin was hot despite the cold touching her with icy fingers. She could feel Li's heart beating against her hands rapidly. His warm breath fanned against her neck and she swallowed trying to gather her bearings. Li's hands were doing wonderful, sinful things to her skin and she was panting.

" Li I – " the sound of the outer chamber door opening made both their heads jerk to the door. Sakura was up and half ways across the room, before Li could even call her name. She wrapped her cloak around herself and then hit the trip switch beside the fire place. Li jumped up off the bed and ran across the floor but the secret door closed in his face and he scowled at his bedroom chamber door as his valet and the maids bustled in.

_**In the Tunnels…**_

Sakura's heart was up in her throat as she raced down the dark secret passage way. What the hell had Li been doing? Well she knew what he was _doing_ but _why_? The tunnel was cold and her bare feet burned on the frigid stonework beneath her. Her breath puffed out in white clouds but that didn't stop her. She ran like the hounds of hell were chasing her.

She rounded a corner and two large arms grabbed her. She cried out in fright, striking out in fear, as the person who grabbed her stepped into the mediocre light.

" Li! What the hell? Where did you come from? " she hissed furiously lowering her fists.

" I came to see you off. " he tucked her mussed up hair behind her ear tenderly.

" I see you donned a shirt and shoes. " Sakura noted dryly. " How is it that you got ahead of me? I thought this was the only direct route from your room? "

" Ah, there are secret tunnels within secret tunnels love. " he smiled and then stepped forward and wrapped her in his warm arms. She couldn't help herself; she snuggled into the softness of his shirt even though her feet were turning numb.

" Come to dinner with me tonight? " he asked as he rested his chin on top of her hair.

" Why? "

" Why? " Li frowned confused as he stepped back to look down at her face.

" Yes why? " Sakura repeated.

" Do I need to have a reason to be with you? But if you must have a one, I would like you to join me because I like to spend time with you and I like having you near. "

" There is something afoot here." Sakura stated poking him in the chest. " First it was dinner and dancing and now this morning you – " she looked away and blushed. " And now you want me to have dinner with you again…. tonight. " she finished quietly, confusion clouding her eyes.

Li reached forward and cupped her cheek. It was soft as a rose petal beneath his touch and she looked up at him like a small child not understanding the world around her. How could he find the words to say how he felt? To say everything his heart coveted? How could he explain the need to protect and love her? To explain the desire to make love to her all night long and wake up with her lying naked beside him? But before Li could answer her she shivered violently and Li swore as he bent and picked her up into his strong arms.

He carried her through the tunnels and through the rest of the passage to the door that led outside. He set her down and opened the door looking for any activity outside. When he was certain the coast was clear, Li turned to her and smiled down at her tenderly. He bent down and kissed her mindful of the cut on her lip and urged her out the door.

" Until tonight. " he closed the door and she was off, running through the cold grass towards the hut in the forest.

She couldn't promise him dinner she thought as she rushed through the forest on swift feet, blades of grass flicking up into the air as she ran passed. There was something more important that she had to do and most of her day was going to be searching for every army regiment that was outside the castle grounds.

It was time to find Keno and confront a bully….

_**Several Hours Later**_

Behind her the horse nickered and Sakura looked around, her eyes scanning the bushes around her for any suspicious activity. When she was certain that no one was sneaking up on her she turned back to the bushes in front of her and parted the leaves once more.

Several cold, miserable, incredibly _long_ hours of searching the hills and the base of mountains had lead her to this camp. Soldiers went back and forth setting up their gear, cleaning their weapons, going over their intel or simply training.

It was this camp that she found who she was searching for. It was also under the jurisdiction of the last people she thought to see. But here she was sitting in the damp shrubbery surrounding the base of the mountain camp watching as Tori gave Keno military training hell.

They'd been at it for at least an hour now and Tori was determined to give Keno his due punishment with pain. There were all sorts of ways one could go about it – extracting a payment out in pain – but this one was not carried out by inflicting damage with brute strength but by mental and physical instruction.

Tori had Keno do drill after drill followed by exercise and physical combat. Sakura winced remembering the time when Tori put her through her paces back when she had stumbled upon the Rebellion all those years ago.

She had seen Kane ride into camp earlier and speak with Julian as they watched Keno and Tori spar. Kane hadn't stayed long but from the way he gestured Sakura knew he had ordered this. Kane had promised retribution for the blow Keno had dealt her. Sakura knew that she could not announce herself for what good would it do? Tori would call her an idiot for trying to stop something that was above her and Keno wouldn't appreciate the sediment of saving his backside, he had his pride and she knew how a man relied on his pride.

So she had to wait and tough it out in the cold before she could make her move.

Keno forced himself to walk to his tent without stumbling despite the fact that his muscles screamed in pain and he was ready to drop. But he wouldn't give the _commander _the satisfaction of seeing him fall flat on his face in the mud.

The night was upon them and his belly was full with food that wasn't the best tasting but he had already expected that. It was his punishment after all for striking _her_. He knew even as he had done it that he would have to pay the price for hitting Allous's favorite and the king's beloved.

He felt a deep guilt for what he had done and he shook his head forcing the guilt into the dark pit inside him that was rapidly consuming him. He had a job to do and he was going to make sure he didn't fail. Beside it was _their_ fault for what had happened to his family. It was _they_ that had come to his family's farm and changed everything.

He staggered the last step to his tent and almost fell inside. He sprawled down on his makeshift bedding and was almost asleep when he heard someone enter his tent. Despite the pain and weariness, he was up in a flash with his knife aimed at the intruder.

He heard the gasp and identified it immediately as female. The faint shadow caused by the main fire in the center of camp on the tent wall confirmed it. He bunched his aching muscles as he prepared himself to attack but her soft words at first confused his weary mind then sunk in with alarming clarity.

" Keno it is me. It is Sakura. "

" What are you doing here? Are you asking for more trouble or do you think I have not suffered enough? " he demanded quietly. He was not afraid of being over heard as his tent was pitched slightly away from the others but it was ingrained in him to be careful.

" No Keno, " she shook her head in the faint light. " I saw what they did to you today and I hated every moment of it. I am here because I want to help you. But first you need a bath. You reek. "

" Considering the training I have done today I'm sorry to offend your sensibilities my lady. "

" Just go outside and wash and hurry up. I haven't got much time and I want to help you before I leave. Plus we need to talk. " she ended seriously.

" You always were bossy. You're not happy unless everything goes your way. " Keno sneered.

" Do you _really_ want to argue with me now? " her tone brooked no argument. As much as he would love to vent some of his anger and frustration out on her he just didn't have the strength. So he got to his feet and staggered outside where he froze himself washing the grime and sweat off his body.

He came back a few minutes later shivering and plopped/fell down on his bedding, tired but wide awake. He saw her shadow move behind him and he whipped around preparing for attack.

" Relax I am just going to rub some liniment into your skin to help soothe the muscles and aches I know that you are suffering. " her voice was gentle and soothing and he digested this before he turned around slowly and let her lift his tunic and rest it on his shoulders exposing his back.

The tent was suddenly filled with the smell of an herbal concoction and her cold hands touched his back making him jump. She apologized and then started working the liniment into his skin.

" So tell me what is in this liniment of yours? It smells. "

" Camphor from the camphor laurel tree, wintergreen oil from the birch tree, mullein from the figwort family, rosemary and mentha also known as mint. " Sakura replied automatically. " You may not like the smell but it will certainly help ease all the tension and soreness from your muscles. "

Keno let her small hands work at his back and arms and true to her word felt the warmth that radiated from the liniment ease his sore and stiff muscles. As time passed he relaxed and almost groaned as she did wonders to the back of his neck. It almost made him lower his guard – almost.

" I want to talk to you Keno. "

He knew it wouldn't take her too long to get to the point she was determined to make.

" I do not blame you for what happened yesterday. " she murmured as she kneaded his neck. " I know that there is more to you now that I do not know and I wish to get to know you better so that I can understand what happened to make you despise me so. "

" You think I want to talk about my past with you? " he snarled.

" Keno you would not have risked all that you are to come to the future to bring me back if you truly hated and blamed me. " she stated matter of factly. " In fact that is part of the reason I came to talk to you tonight. I wanted to tell you that I do not hold what you did to me against you and that I want to make you an offer. "

" This sounds promising." Keno muttered sarcastically.

" Don't leap for joy just yet. " Sakura retorted cynically. " I know from what little you have told me and from what I have seen myself that Allous has come to you and claimed you as her warrior. " she was bluffing her way through this but since he hadn't laughed in her face or corrected her she figured she must be on the right path.

" She has come to you and given you a task. Now I know that part of that mission was to bring me back here to save Li's life, but I know that there is more to it than that. Allous isn't all black and white. She deals with the grey shades in-between. In short, nothing is simple when dealing with a powerful deity. "

" And so? " Keno asked arching his brow in the dark though she couldn't see it.

" And so I'm here to offer you some advice. " she tugged down his tunic and shifted until she was in front of him in the near darkness of the tent. " Instead of being a jerk and trying to force Li and I to do your bidding how about you try to be more of a guide? "

" What are you talking about? " he demanded. How could she have possibly figured him out?

" Keno I have been watching you and putting up with your massive mood swings since you brought me back. " her voice held impatience and annoyance while he sat stunned unable to say anything. " They are clear signs that you are forcing yourself to do something that goes against everything that is ingrained in you. If you truly hated me for the past and what happened to you, you would not be helping us.

" Someone who wants us to fail would lead us astray and then cover their tracks. You deliberately be snide and sometimes nasty while giving us the tools to work things out by ourselves. In being horrible to me you know I will seek comfort from the only true friend I have here – Li. So I know that whatever it is that Allous has in store for us, it must be done together. " These revelations had come to her during the night when she had woken and found herself curled tightly against Syaoran's side. She had lain awake and sorted through everything she knew trying desperately to forget the horror she had seen in her vision from Allous.

" So I guess what I am trying to say Keno is that I am certain that Allous told you what you must do, not how to do it. So instead of being a total moron why not try being a guide? Give me clues and then walk away. Being the bad guy doesn't suit you. It cuts you up inside and makes you feel dirty and horrible. I can see that this is eating you up inside and I just know in my heart that this is the right path, that this is what Allous would want for you. "

Sakura shifted closer and his breath locked up in his chest. How the hell had she laid him bare like this in one single conversation. " I see the darkness eating at you Keno. I see the unhappiness when you try to hide it and because you can't deal with it you are lashing out at those that care about you. So do yourself a favor and drop the massive attitude and help me help you. _Please_. "

" Where do you learn to do this? " Keno asked trying to sound nonchalant. " Look into a man's soul and lay him completely bare and then offer him the salvation he needs to be set free? "

" I have been thinking about it for a long time. I couldn't understand why you would be nice to one moment and then nasty to me the next. I guess it all sort of came together while I was sitting out in the bushes waiting for the dark. "

" _Just came to you my foot._ " Keno muttered looking up at the heavens suspiciously.

" So do you think you could think about it? " Sakura asked leaning closer to him in the darkness.

" I – ah – will see. " Keno replied severely put off guard. " But I am not making any promises. None. "

" Very well. I could only try. " she rose to her feet and made as if to duck out the tent flap but stopped just as she pulled the flap open slightly allowing light to filter in. She turned to look at him her face alight with the orange glow from the distant fire and her emerald eyes sparkling like stars.

" You know the past helps define who we are but if we let it haunt us it destroys our future. Take what you need from the past to help you walk forward in life but lock the bad memories away Keno and throw away the key. Otherwise you will drown in hatred and many will pity the loss of such a fine man. " and with that she disappeared and was gone into the night.

Keno sat in the darkness and let her words filter into his mind and heart. Could he really stop brow beating them into where they needed to be for fate to unfold? Or could he help them with a few simple words or gestures? Could it really be as simple and easy as that? Could he really ease the darkness eating him inside and spare his soul from the gates of hell?

He truly didn't know.

He lay down on his bedding and within moments was asleep.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Sakura ducked around tents and bushes and was careful not to trip on rocks as she fled back to her hidden mount. The mare nickered in greeting as Sakura reached her side. The night was frosty and the cold air settled around her like a soft cloak of winter lace. Around her the night was still save for the occasional laughter from the men in the camp behind her. Star light twinkled across the sky and the moon was but a small slit in the sky. Not much light to guide her home but it would have to do.

She was glad that she had the chance to talk to Keno without interruption. There was still a lot that needed to be said between the two of them but what they had discussed tonight was the most pressing. It was true that she did not blame him for striking her but she was determined to work together and not against one another. Allous had given them both warnings of the danger ahead and she was certain that Keno was to play a major part in it all.

She was not stupid; Sakura knew that something awful had happened after they had left the farm all those many years ago now and since Keno would not speak of his family her heart wept for his loss. For what else could his stormy silence and brooding moods otherwise foretell?

Her mare nickered and a gust of cold air tumbled across the plains and swirled around them before rolling passed. Sakura shivered violently and wrapped her cloak around her more tightly. She hadn't had time to buy her winter wardrobe yet and the chill seeped into her skin turning her blue as they passed rocky outcrops and shrubs and watched as falling stars blazed across the sky over head.

As the night passed and they still had a ways to go before she reached the comfort and warmth of her small hut, weariness dragged at her body and sleep wanted to claim her. She dozed and startled herself awake several times. The faithful and loyal mare continued plodding along heading back to the castle stables where warm hay and fresh feed awaited.

The gentle sway of the mare's gate finally lulled Sakura into a deep slumber and she slumped forward in the saddle and dreamed.

_**Elsewhere on the rocky plains…**_

The quiet night was suddenly disturbed by the trembling of the ground. Four riders cloaked in shadow galloped across the plains frozen to the bone. Steam puffed from their mounts as they ran like the wind. They had a barge waiting for them on the Occaysia River and they had a deadline that they were perilously close to missing.

Suddenly the leader's horse whinnied, coming to a dead stand still and shook his mighty head from side to side almost jarring his rider who still held the reins. His companions reined in their mounts and kept close rank as they searched the darkness around them for the source of the dark horse's behavior.

" What do you suppose it is Suboshi? " one man murmured laying his hand on his weapon.

" I do not know. " the leader known as Suboshi replied scanning the darkness around them.

" Shh…! Do you hear that? It's another rider but the gait is strange. " another spoke. " Why would a rider just be out walking at this time of night and on a cold one like this? "

They held still patiently waiting as the steady plodding came closer and closer. One man hissed and withdrew his knife, his mount pawing the ground with an agitated hoof. Suboshi held his arm out to still him shooting his companion a stern look.

Then from behind a small out cropping a dark shadow emerged and they all tensed ready in case of attack. The shadows gave way and they watched as a horse crossed their path and continued on without a care in the world. The mare's neck bobbed slightly up and down as she carried a figure draped across her back under the caress of the night stars.

" What in the Goddess's name is that about? " Itachi muttered under his breath.

" Is it a trick? " another asked.

" Hold still. I will investigate. " Suboshi ordered and then nudged his mount forward. " Keep a look out in case we were followed. " 

" I don't like this. " muttered the last man urging his mount around to scan the area.

Suboshi scanned the area his dark gaze searching the darkness as they drew closer to the mare and the slumped rider. His armor creaked as he shifted in the saddle resting his hand on his sword strapped to his side. His horse snorted and the mare stopped, swinging her head around and nickered in greeting.

Suboshi reined in and his mount blew out big clouds of steam before it touched noses with the mare. He swung down and dust rose up to greet him. Though the witch Jacousta and the Dragon had been slain many years ago, there were still many parts of the land that still suffered from the damage the pair had done.

Careful to be alert and aware, he approached the unmoving figure and grabbed the hood of the cloak they were wearing and jerked it back over their head. Though the darkness cloaked them heavily the figure still did not move. The mare snorted and Suboshi got the distinct impression that the mare was laughing at him.

" Are they dead boss? " Itachi asked riding up next to him.

" I'm not sure. " Suboshi murmured as he stepped closer and felt for the stranger's neck. Hair as soft as silk brushed against his rough hands as he felt for the stranger's pulse. Skin as soft as a rose petal greeted his fingertips but was as cold as a frozen stream. The pulse was there but it was very weak. Suboshi had a moment to think about this puzzling turn of events before Itachi cried out: " Watch out boss! " as the stranger's form started to slip to the side.

Suboshi acted automatically and let the falling stranger land into his arms. He lowered them to the ground and felt how tiny this person really was. Light suddenly flared beside them and Suboshi hissed as it hurt his eyes. He glared at his man as he held the small burning torch but the men had gone still and their eyes were greatly surprised. Suboshi looked down at the figure in his arms and he sucked in a breath, his eyes going wide as he looked down at the beautiful woman he held in his arms.

" Who is she? " the one that held the torch asked.

" I don't know but looked how she is dressed. " Itachi muttered as he crouched down beside Suboshi. " It is any wonder that she is not frozen to death? Perhaps she is a fine lady fallen down on her luck? "

" Well whoever she is, " Suboshi met Itachi's gaze as the light flickered and died. " She is going to have to come with us. We have neither the time to waste or spare and we're going to need a healer. " he stood and cradled the woman in his arms. " She's burning up with fever and we have a deadline for the barge. "

ONE DAY

TWO DAYS

THREE DAYS

_**Fourth day….**_

The sunlight pierced her eyes and Sakura groaned as she shielded her face. Nestled safely in a cocoon of warmth, the soft mattress and bedding made her feel as if she were lying tucked away inside a warm cloud. She blinked groggily noting the strange room that she was in. To the left there was a huge window in which the blue sky shone bright and clear. Shifting, she took in the paintings and tapestries on the walls.

She had no idea how much time had passed or where she lay for this room and its furnishings were unfamiliar to her. All Sakura knew was that she was grateful not to be plagued by the burning torment of the possible future Allous had shown her. She had felt those flames wrap around her skin, the heat from the flames had scorched her throat and she had burnt with the castle time and time again.

At last her mind was once again clear and whatever had ailed her was now gone. But once again she was in trouble – just how much – she dreaded to find out.

" Ah so you are finally awake. "

Sakura jerked startled by the deep voice. Her gaze darted to the far end of the room where a man stood bare chested and his face covered in foam. He had his profile to her and Sakura took her time to digest this new person in her life. He had broad shoulders and appeared to be very strong judging by the muscles that adorned his arms and back. As she watched he raised the razor and swiped at the foam on his cheek.

" Wh- " Sakura swallowed the dryness in her throat and tried again. " Where am I? "

" How about you tell me who you are first? " the man said drying his face and turning to face her draping the towel around his neck.

He had brown hair streaked with gold that was cropped short and layered and green eyes as bright as her own. He stood tall and proud but it was his eyes that watched her carefully and she felt fear trickle down her spine. She would have to be careful with this man until she knew if she could trust him.

" My name is Sakendra. " she replied falling back onto the once familiar name.

" Then my name is Suboshi. " he replied and walked towards the bed. Sakura shrunk back into the covers and he smiled a devilish smile that did weird things to her insides. " Do not worry Sakendra, for until I prove whether or not I can trust you, no harm will come to you. "

" Where am I? " she asked once again.

" Have you ever heard of Catrall Hall? " his eyes pierced her own and she swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. She shook her head and he nodded seeming satisfied before turned away.

" Well then my dear. I bid you welcome. "

TBC

I am so sorry that this latest chapter has taken this long to be updated. I have been stuck a massive writer's block and until recently had no idea if I could continue this story. I hope that you enjoy it and I will be back shortly with the next chapter.

EDIT: Enigma infinite I hope that you find this chapter better than the last. I have added a lot more to the story to try and improve the flow of the story. I am sorry that there were so many mistakes. I hope that I will do better in the future and I thank you sincerely for your continued support.


End file.
